The Boys are back at Remnent
by Artzilla406
Summary: sequel to remnants 4 greatest heroes. After 2 years in remnant, the four heroes have come back from three portal adventure! Now with a whole new challenge, they will go to the remnant where they have not been too. join them as they fight in the new remnant with there old enemys and make new allies with well, RWBY.
1. dust 1

**Hello everyone, this will be covered of volumes 4 and 5, hopefully there would be a 6, I own nothing but austin and my oc aliens and sally, lewamus prime 2018 owns koan and zack.**

 **co writer- Lewamus prime 2018**

In a lab somewhere unknown scientists are typing on some keys on the portal finding something

?: general! we found them!

?: good! Open the portal and bring them in! Now!

They nodded and got to work, they calibrated the volume and trajectory of the entry, the portal start to turn on and start to charge up.

?: okay the portal is ready general!

?: alright then, let hope this works, begin the portal opening!

?: right!

As they type the keyboards the portal begin to open split into 4 portal gate.

?: is working!

?: alright, look! There coming!

But something happened, the portal start to spin out of control and start to spin like frisbiys and went out of the lab.

?: what just happen?!

?: i-i don't know general, but it seems the portals are having a mind of there own and went and scattered to the reagents of remnant, and one of them is going to open in… vale.

?: you think is the reason that where they gonna land at?

?: I think so general, it dropping them there, but the other three are still in air born.

?: hmm, prepare a ship to vale.

Walking out of the lab is none other then general james ironwood, but he looks a little older with a mussel, and some new clothes.

James: I'm planing a welcome home event.

?: yes sir!

Meanhwile the 4 portal zig zag to vale as they pickas the 4 portal show green, orange, red and blue as first the green one come out first, landing on the ground is the green hero himself, ben tennyson! But he is wearing new clothes, he is wearing his green and white line jacket unzipped over a black s*** with a white line on the middle, still wearing brown cargo pants but has green, white and black shoes while a belt with a green buckle with a number 10 on it.

Ben: whoa, I'm back at vale? (look around while smiling) I'M AT VALE!

He then spotted a ship landing in front of him, the back door opened to reveal james with ninja bots.

James: ben tennyson, your back.

Ben: good to be back. 

Then the green portal showing coming down is ruby along yuki, rogue bunny, zatanan, coco, Lucy, Amber, summer, tarfia, cinder, and penny. But ruby is wearing a different outfit, she is wearing a black battle dress, a white blous, a brown belly guttural, still kept her cape but has black feathers on the left shoulder, and black and red boots. Penny hailve grey her hair a bit wavy, wearing a sleeves dress along wearing gloves, combat boots, cinder wearing a black dress with red flames streaks that yellow and orange, her chest got a bit bigger, her hair now have flames streaks, wearing a necklace along a fur collar and dark red jacket. then suddnely 6 unknown people drop down, one is a blonde woman wearing a white and purple jumpsuit with a mask with devil horns, the second is a girl with long spiky orange hair with green eyes wearing a light blue qipao, a black corset that ends just below her breasts, and short black spats. She also wears a brown utility belt, and a black domino mask, the third one is

a teenage girl with a mature physique for her age, with a tall curvaceous figure. She has cat shaped onyx colored eyes and long black hair. Her hair is normally tied into a spiky ponytail, and she has bangs on the right side of her face. She wears a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sports a gold utility belt that matches a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. The forth girl is a short girl who has her dark brown hair tied in a large ponytail with a white ribbon. She dons a uniform composed of a yellow vest over a white shirt, and a green plaid skirt to match her tie. Paired with it are black thigh high socks with brown loafers, and on each arm is a guard with bandages beneath them. On her waist are straps to hold her swords, and in this form she continues to wear her short red scarf. The fifth girl is a short blue hair in a sort of bowl cut, with a cherry blossom in it, and she has blue eyes. She wears an outfit similar to a kimono, but exposes her midriff. The top parts of the outfit is white, which fades to a sea-foam green color, decorated with white, lavender and purple flower designs.

The bottom half of the outfit resembles the bottom half of a regular kimono, but is open down the middle. It's sea-foam green in color, and slowly fades to a dark teal color as it goes down. Like the top, it's decorated with small flower designs. She wears a pale blue sash around her waste, which is decorated with white flowers. She wears long white tabi, and wooden sandals. On her arms are large, ornate gauntlets, which have pistons. And the last girl is a light tan brown haired girl with glasses and gray eyes, she wears what looks like a green and black cross uniform and boots, she also has a white skirt under neath it, she is holding a red staff with gold tips, and all three of them have big breasts.

Ruby: (hugged ben) we're Finally back benny!

Ben: sure is rubes.

James: may i ask who are those 6 girls?

Ben: oh, james, I like for you to meet, yu takeyama aka Mt. Lady, momo yaoyorozu aka creati, Itsuka Kendo aka battle fist, asuka, yozakura and imu.

Imu: it's a pleasure to meet you sir, but you forgot that I'm your personal secretary.

Ben: yeah, that too.

Lucy: guess there coming soon i think.

Imu: ben, might I suggest a messenger for your brothers?

Ben: sure that's a great idea.

Imu: can, (blush) I have a reward?

Ben: later on okay.

Imu: okay.

Ruby: (hug ben) he's mine!

Asuka: (hugs ben) no get your own!

Rogue bunny: (hugged ben) my huggy!

Imu: (try to control herself but clear her thought) I'll scheduled one of your messengers to meet you. 

Ben: good, we'll meet somewhere of our place at the desert.

Cinder: why there?

Ben: we'll be making that our meeting place to go to the alternate world.

Cinder: alright and the mean time, (hug his back and lick his earlier) how about some fun just yoh and me~?

Ruby: (snatch away ben) NO MINE!

Asuka: (snatch ben) MINE!

Cinder: (snatch ben) MINE!

Imu: (snatch ben away from the three) if you three done bickering, I finish the scheduling and need ben to summon a messenger for his brothers.

Zatanna: okay and i can see your face too.

Imu: what you talking about?

Zatanna: your face is a dead give away.

Imu:(blush) i try to remind people of this is situation that we need to message they others.

Momo: that's your excuse of everything! Get her!

Ben: girls please calm down, we'll do it later so my bros can know this

They nodded but still froan at imu.

Ben: alright let's messages them.

Imu: (look though her notes) might I suggest an androit messenger?

Ben: sure, that'll work.

He clap to make a green humanoid alien with a mail man hat.

Ben: alright little dude you know what to do.

Alien Mail man: got it!

He then flew off in hyper speed.

Ben: okay that shall do it, but wheres jaune and pyhrra?.

Ben: okay that shall do it, but wheres jaune, ren, anna and pyhrra?.

Zatanna: and they other team with us

Yuki: incoming!

Falling down from the portal is jaune, pyhrra who landed on jauns lap, the same thing happen to ren and anna, while they of the teams arrived as well.

Ruby: oh hello everyone.

Jaune: (grone in pain) my lap.

Pyhrra: I'm sorry.

Anna: well we're here.

Rent: yeah.

Imu: (hug his arm) may we discuses on your prep for your meeting ben?

Ben: sure.

Ruby: HEY! BENNYS MINE!

Zatanna: i know it!

Imu: as his secretary I'm going to help ben with preparations.

Cinder: i doubt that.

Ben: okay, we should get going to the desert.

Then the green portal grew large and a large ship came out of it, the ship is all green with the omnitrix emblim on the entirior, it looks like a zeplim but it has twin engines on the sides.

Ruby: AMAZING! (Stars for eyes)

Ben: yep, you like it?

To his answer ruby tackle him to the ground and smother him with kisses, even give a deep kiss witg a french kiss.

Ruby: I love it, your so amazing, fuck me again until I'm broken!

Mt. Lady: oh hell no! Is me!

Ben: i wonder how my bros handling.

 **Meanwhile with Zack**

The blue portal zoomed in to the world where zack and his girls and group are, zack is now wearing what he ware in the tournament back at beacon of fighting Konton but except have wire-framed yellow sunglasses with goggle sidings on top of his head while black visor googles around his neck.

Zack: hmm, took them a while. (put his sunglasses on and his tophat)

?: what's though there zackery the second year?

Zack: oh just some old brothers of mine medaka.

As he turn to see a girl with very long purple hair that reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts, which she has no scruples about showing off, she is wearing a uniform that shows her cleavage, has a blue skirt and leggins. She also has a fan covering her mouth and face a little.

Medaka: oh? Then why haven't I seen them during last months family gathering?

Zack: (sigh) let say it seperated from different dimension from our enemies' tricks, but now we gonna be back.

Medaka: hmm, very well, I shall accompany you to your quest.

Zack: you and they other can come too.

Medaka: of course, and your also my vice-president after all.

Zack: and my sexy president. (she smile sexy and sat on his lap)

Medaka: what can you expect, and I won't forget on 'that' suggestion you put in the suggestion box last year.

Zack: well i have my ways for you presented, cuz I'm aim to pleased.(he blow her ear as she moan)

?: hey got off of him! (point at medaka)

Medaka: sorry Mogana the first year, he is my vice president and so as president i can enjoy sitting on his lap.

The girl now known as mogana, she has a long brown hair done up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon, and wears glasses over her purple eyes, she wears a different girls uniform and she is puffing her checks.

Mogana: but he is mine! (hugs his free arm)

?: no he's mine!

Hugging his other arm is who almost look like medaka but has her blue hair cut short, he has red eyes and fare skin, she wears a skin tight uniform.

Mogana: yours Youka?! He's mine instead!

?: ugh! Would you three back off!

Kicking the door down is yang xio long but she is wearing a western style outfit but wearing a black lagging on her left leg, still has the scarf and cowgirl boots.

Yang: you three are just amateurs, besides, (make the three off of zack and she sit on his lap herself) he is mine to begin with.

Medaka push her and hug him to her big breasts, but yang snap her fingers so she sits on zacks lap again.

Yang: face it, you three are beginners.

Medaka: what a bet? (her aura very glowing)

Yang: wanna rumble? (her aura flows as well)

?: nya!

Then pouncing zack is taokaka.

Zack: hey there tao.

Taokaka: hi blue guy! Can we go now?

Zack: (petting her) sure is kitty.

?: hey what about me?

Hugging behind zack is a young lady with short brown hair, a big curly brown tail, hazel eyes, and large breasts. She wears an orange fighter top showing half of her bosom, two tonfas, black strap panties with an orange skirt-like cloth, long black stocking, and orange boots.

Zack: sure makoto, you as well. (petted her tail)

?: don't forget me my sexy king~.

Resting her breast is a girl with long pink hair girl that is wearing a similar litih's demon form clothes but except she has bigger breasts, has claws and long cape.

Zack: i would never forget you konoe. (kiss her cheek)

Konoe: let's go then darling~.

Zack: alright yang, call everyone and get ready!

Yang: alright.

 **With austin**

Austin is in a room with the only light is though the window and has a desk and a chair, he is now wearing a white shirt under a now black vest of his former shirt, the white shirt has a ryuki symbol on it and still holds his scarf which both 2 on the back and his hair a bit different.

Austin: man, (stretching) after taking down an insane 'game master' and straightening out a country is a pain.

Winter: oh come now austy, you are a great president.

Velvet: and a brilliant one of that.

Austin: but being president is boring, nothing to do but paper work and 'important' meetings.

As winter is wearing a different outfit, that is a light blue and white sleeved short dress that has a dress scarf and has a white jacket on her shoulders, while velvet is wearing a light pink vest with a white belly with cloak tale and a black shoulder top with long hanging sleeves, has brown arm sleeves and leg boots but has hold ends on them, her hair is now longer and her ears are now longer.

Velvet: it will be over soon, my love. (kiss his check)

Then suddenly austin see's a green alien humanoid came out and give austin a messages and then zoom out.

As austin see the telepathic messages written as he clank laugh.

Austin: girls, we're going back to vale.

?: oh how wonderful austy.

On his desk is weiss sporting a new outfit, she is now wearing a white ensemble that is a dress cloak, white pants, and metal boots, she also wears a white and blue short jacket that has a red inside, but she also has an orange and blue scarf on her neck and her hair is all wild and ponytail with a snowflake hairpin.

Weiss: we can finally get out of this place.

Austin: I know but is not that all bad, right girls?

Giggling and hugging austin is a girl with light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She wears a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves.

?: of course it is my ashikabi!

?: Yashima! Get off of him!

Trying to pull austin away from the now dubbed yashima are two girls, one is a petite and slim young woman with black hair and blue eyes and wearing a school outfit and another woman who has short, light brown hair and her face is kept in a blank, depressed expression. Her clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger then the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of her shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage.

Yashima: (pouted) no! He's my huggy!

?: (punching her face with her plush paws) NO ME'S MINE!

Austin: now, now, calm down girls, I love you all the same, I never play favorites. (holds the white plushy bunny) Bloody, your my cherished plushy that I ever had, no one can replace you. (turns to his two girls) My sekirei, you two never stop thanking me for rescuing you two, (turn to the girl) and you yukari, my little devil girl, you are strong and kind, I never let anyone replace you.

Speaker: Mr. president, the your three girls are here.

Austin: ah send them in, and please don't treat them as strangers anymore.

Speaker: yes sir.

Coming in though the doors is three girls came in, the first one is a woman with long blue hair that reach her lower back that has her eyes close wearing a white tank top with a black legs that reach her belly, and a sweat shirt on her waist, the second one has longish black hair and light purple eyes and wearing a white student uniform, and the third one has wild black hair with gray eyes, she wears her uniform with her uniform showing her cleavage and not wearing a bra, she has a little gorgon on her wast and holding a staff.

?: hi austy~! (flop on his lap) so warm~.

Austin: (clank laugh) hey there tatsuko.

?: get of off him!

?: i wanna hug my master.

Tatsuko: no way! Tsubame and benke! He's mine!

Austin: here we go again, that would be enough you three, we're going on a trip. (press a button for the speaker) could you please send in the rest of my girls here?

Speaker: yes Mr. present.

 **With Koan**

Koan is now on a thrown in an enormous castle mixed mansion, hotel and fortress with guard beast , predator hunter army and predator aliens along beast machine. He at his thrown wearing a floating crow but his new outfit, he still has his fur frame cape but the end in a curl like tail, but he is wearing an orange straitjacket but it has red and gray on the chest and a gray on the left and red on the right, he has white cargo pants with jack-o-lantern faces on the pockets and has crimson and black boots, he hair is little long and wearing a black and yellow line shoulder piece with red spikes, while he have adam's former sword, the wilt and blush as his own.

Koan look at the tv of the new show that come out.

Koan: (Smile) huh, FLCL progressive is crazy awesome, just like the old FLCL.

Then coming from behind and sitting on his lap is Blake Belladonna, she is now wearing gray shirt over a short black jacket with a fur neck, a white kimono battle cloak, and with black pants and shoes.

Blake: hello koany my king~.

Koan: (smile) yellow kitty. (petting her and she purr)

Blake: look at you, a king, that title is fitting for you.

Koan: yeah not all royal stuff or anything, also a king does need a queen and even a sexy one, also how your ninja skills and justu going?

Then another blake leans to his arm with a sexual smile.

Blake 2: you need to ask?

Koan: (laugh crazy) stupendous, can't believe FLCL is back and awesome as ever.

Blake: i know right?!

?: hey get off of the king's lap!

Shouting is a woman who has wild long yellow hair and naked but her parts are covered with purple energy with a purple leg, demon arm and a mark on her check.

Blake: sorry Derieri, but this king needs his queen.

Derieri: YEAH! ME!

?: your both wrong! He's mine master!

Pushing derieri out of the way is another blonde but she has red eyes and blue armor that is revealing, she has white wings on her back and some wings on her hair.

Koan: yellow asteara!

Asteara: hi koan! (spotted blake) BLAKE! GET OFF OF KOAN!

Blake: make me you dumb bimbo!

Then appearing next to the throne is a woman with black hair and golden eyes, wears a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat, with heart shaped buttons, short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh high boots, she has a boar mark on her neck.

?: now now everyone, we can't make our king sad now do we?

?: merlin right! nora agree with it!

Flop to the floor from the sealing, is nora valkery who have retains her gloves but color dark red and wears a white top that is similar to her old one but with red streaks, though the heart cut-out on the top has a diagonal cut through it. She also wears a shorter, detached white sleeve on her left arm. Over the shirt, she wears a zippered navy blue bomber and black jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and red stripes along the sleeves and her short sleeves jacket have angel and devil wings. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. Her skirt is slightly longer with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wears knee-high pink and yellow socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces and black mid-wedges, soles and tips. Noticeably, her hair is now shoulder-length but spiky and sharp teeth.

Merlin: oh, nora the gluttony, finish eating those pancakes?

Nora: eh, easy as pie! Right emerald?

Coming out of a pillar is emerald, that heir hair grew a little and a bit fuzzy , she is now wearing a short sleeveless white and black shirt with a gap on the center, through which her cleavage is visible. It has black straps that forms an X around her back. This shirt covers very little as even her side breasts can be seen from certain angles. She also wears a gold and black brooch around her collar. Along with this she wears white shorts with black linings that also have a gap on the right side as well as in the backside, and wearing a necklace and a light brown unzipped jacket.

Emerald: of course it is, hello my king.

Sit on his lap as well.

Koan: yellow my fox queen. (petting her under her chin)

Merlin: emerald the greed, return of your gatherings?

Emerald: sure is, even my team was good as well.

?: it sure is.

?: is was interesting.

Coming though the corridors are two more angles, one is taller but has short pink hair and blue eyes, she wears an extremely revealing armor and has pink wings, the other girl is a smaller one with long blue hair with twin pony tails and has white armor with a cape.

Koan: ah ikaros, nymph how was it?

Ikaros: it was interesting.

Nymph: yeah and i made a friend who is a bird

Koan: well nicely.

?: don't forget about me!

Running in the room is a young female with a slim build and long black hair. Her eyes are very narrow, giving the impression to be closed at all times, she wears a single white one piece with a small white coat, with long white high heel boots. She did not wear any armor other than her gloves and knee protectors. She also wore a pale pink headband on her head. She then hugged Koan.

?: hello my fluffy!

Koan: oh hello guila.

?: i see everyone having a good time.

Walking down is sienna khan who hair is now longer to her back, wearing long black sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped crimson red leather vest with a V-neck line and a tiger symbol printed on the left breasts near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, wearing high heel shoes, sash around her wridt along black fingerless gloves and her tiger tail showing and a red fur frame cape like koan have.

Koan: hey sienna, so do you and nymph have any report?

Sienna: well you have a message.

Koan: a messages, koan see messages.

She nodded as the she sent it as the telepathic messgaes as koan read as he grin wider and laugh crazy to the whole area.

Koan: this sequel will be a hell of a time! Pack up girls! Cuz next stop, is vale!

Blake, emerald, Sienna and nora start to laugh madly.

Koan: oh ikaros! Call everyone and get ready too! We're gonna make this a dozy! Hahahhaahhahaa!

Ikaros: very well master.

Blake: but first let me change my outift!

She did a mini tornado spin so she change change her clothes, when she stops she is now wearing a battle short kimono but still has her old attire but it's under the short kimono dress that has a black bow tie on even a sarong and black short heel combat boots, her waist and has a both long sleeve and a cat Cheshire mask on the left side on her face.

Koan: looking good blake.

Blake: thanks, it's for our return, so, shall we show remnent the king of beasts?

Koan: FUCK YEAH! (Show a crazy grin)

 **Back with Ben and they others.**

Ben and james are still waiting for the others to arive, while ruby is checking the inside of ben's airship.

Lucy: anyluck?

Ben: nothing yet, but there coming.

Grimlock: look!

Grimlock point down to see a truck which is lewamus prime along optimus vehicle mode and his team, the combaticons are driving as a big telepathic show and everyone heard it. 

Lewamus prime's messages: calling all omni-heroes, calling all omni-heroes, this is team blue leader zack orion is coming to vale.

Then an orange dragon humanoid wearing a butler outfit appeared.

Dragon butler: greeting everyone, I bring a message.

Green humanoid mail man arrived back as it bowed to ben.

Ben: thank you dude, (turn to the dragon butler) you were saying?

Dragon butler: of course, (clear his voice to sound like austin) "hello, this is orange dragon here, I'll be coming to vale with my girls, and I brought some company as well." end of message.

Then a loudest roar make everyone stumble and fall down as the orange dragon's ear sensitive and fly back away, and they see a giant enromous fireworks at the sky that said " YELLOW RED MENACE! GOING TO THE V! WITH NEWBIES! LAST ONE IN IS A ROTTEN BANANNA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ben: damn, koan can be to out at times.

Coco: well your brother is nuts, and now he more nutter.

Ben: true that, let's go!

They all went in the ship and james went into his, as they all going to vale as soon they arrive lewamus prime along his team made it in first.

Zacks ship is a large ass landship that looks like the olympus-class but pirate like of life and death aircraft that is blue and red destine and has the autobot symbol on the middle.

Falling to vale from the sky is a chimera themed airship with an angel and devil wings closed while jack o lantern like floating around.

While in the air is a large orange, silver and black dragon ship that four wings and has other dragons flying beside it.

The five ships arrived at the middle of vale: beacon academy, well whats left of it.

Then everybody come in and finally back to reunited as team bakz along of team rwby, as the doors open as the teams jump/walked/run there way out of the ships.

Ben: good to see you bros.

Austin: long time no see.

Koan: koan miss you all.

Zack: you all sure grew strong.

Koan grab his three brothers in a tight bear hug as ben's face turn blue, austin's soul almost out and zack gonna break.

Koan: HOTDOG! WE BROTHER AS ONE AS ALWAYS! YELLOW!

Ben: Koan...cant..breath..

Austin: need...air..

Zack: koan, sit boy.

Koan let go and sit like a dog as zack give him a bone to chew.

Zack: there we go.

Ben: phew, so how are you guys doing?

Austin: good as ever, also meet my 6 girls, yukari, akitsu, yashima, tatsuko, tsubame and benke.

Tatsuko laughed and hugged austin from behind.

Tatsuko: so soft.

Austin: girls, these are my brothers i told you about.

Yukari: hey there everyone!

Akitsu: greetings.

Yashima: hello.

Tatsuko: hi~!

Tsubame: hey there!

Benkei: greetings.

Koan: my turn, say yellow to ikaros, asteara, nymph, derieri, merlin and guila! Girls meet koan's 3 brothers!

Ikaros: hello.

Nymph: hi!

Asteara: ah uh, g-good evening! (bow to them)

Derieri: sup.

Merlin: hello there.

Guila: hey.

Zack: well I go, this here is medaka, Mogana,Youka,konoe a.k.a nine ,taokaka and makoto, girls say hello to my brothers.

Medaka: greetings brothers of zackery the second year.

Mogana: hello.

Youka: hi.

Konoe: hello there.

Taokaka: hi blue guys brothers!

Makoto: hello there!

Koan: oh my bap! Tao since when you got out of koan's mind?!

Taokaka (koan): (pop of koans hear) what koan talking about? Tao is here.

Taokaka: meow! Your tao!

Taokaka (koan): and your tao too! Well tao need to get going, bye bye tao! (go back in koans head)

Taokaka: bye tao!

Austin: what the hell was that?

Zack: apparently only some characteristic of our personality ,description, our hobbies , and part of us deep in our mind made similar of those people from many different worlds cuz it built to match who we are and since our childhood went hell those people who part of us and still inside help us around and company sometime and can come in the outer real world.

Austin: holy shit, but all i got is kamen rider.

Zack: dont worry, you and ben's will kick in, just make enough room not to let it get rusty and not to mention fix your kamen rider side effect.

Koan then turn konoe and raise and eyebrow.

Koan: a demon mage?

Konoe: no I'm not, I'm a magician, a witch to be precise.

Koan: oh.

Taokaka: (turn leonia and tsume) are you two from the kaka village like Tao meow?

Tsume: oh no, your probrably thinking of someone else.

Leonia: no tao, again we're more of a nekokaka clan, sub species.

Taokaka: wow!

Ruby: (hugged weiss, blake and yang) oh how i miss you guys!

Yang: hey there little sis, whoa, nice digs.

Ruby: yeah and nice cowgirl outfit.

Weiss: so your wearing a Japaneses battle kimono blake?

Blake: yep and nice clothes weiss.

Weiss: thanks, so Ben who are those 6 girls with you?

Imu: I'll answer that for ben, we're his girls that he met when he came to both mine and theirs.

Zack: mind introduce yourself?

Imu: of course, my name is imu, bens secretary.

takeyama: I'm takeyama aka Mt. Lady

Momo: momo yaoyorozu aka creati.

Istuka: Itsuka Kendo aka battle fist

Asuka: asuka

yozakura: yozakurs

Austin: damn ben, you have secretary?

Ben: (drop his head) it wasn't my choice.

Austin: (muttered) damn i wish i had one.

Nora give bone crush jaune, ren and phyrra with a happy grin.

Nora: oh jaune, pyhrra and ren! I miss you so much!

Ren: nora...your crushing us!

Jaune: my back!

Nora: whoopsy.

She let them go as they finally got some air.

Pyhrra: you know, I miss that hug you have nora.

Nora: thank you!

James: is great to have you all here.

Velvet: so what did you guys do on the worlds you land in?

Ben: well me and girls, we just went to a world full of heroes, you should of seen ruby when she see everyone is a hero, then we went into a world full of ninjas, ninjas!

Jaune: woah, what about you Austin?

Austin: I became president of japan and stop an egomaniac scientist who keep calling himself 'game master' that treated a race like a game piece, I mean can you believe that?

Jaune: WHAT?! YOUR THE PRESIDENT OF A COUNTRY?!

Ben: meh seen worst, you koan?

Koan: me want to world with angils! And another with magic, and devils! Also i become king of some entire countries and land.

Jaune: koan? King? I think I need to rest my head a little. (sit down on the ground)

Koan: you act like is a bad thing jaune.

Jaune: koan, I've known you for 2 years, and you as king, it scares me.

Koan: it be scary not to cross the wrong joker , i mean the other me in another world is a teacher.

Austin: HUH?!

Koan: i know, cool right?

Austin: I never see you teaching in all my life dude.

Koan: your jealous cuz me pick a job that fit for koan.

Austin pouted a little.

Austin: but anything can happen with the four of us, so your turn zack, what did you do?

Zack: well I went to a world that some school is not normal and a major bizarre journey

Ben: lay it on us.

2 minutes later.

Zack: and that's that 

Austin: so let me get this straight, you became a vice president of the student counsel for a school full of hyper pros and an admiral of a military along control the government. Since you partner up with ragna who was wanted and so are you but defeated some strong enemies and even some school stuff with medaka along defeat this evil goddess that her name hades and set things right?

Zack: uh-huh.

Austin: damn and nice, wait where konton?

?: right here.

They all turn to see konton but he is wearing a gray jacket over a grey and deep blue line shirt, black pants and shoes, he have a sash on his shirt, his hair now almost like zack with bangs.

Zack: Konton

Konton: Zack...

Ben: wait did he went with you?

Zack: yeah and then suddenly warp to another world...

Konton: indeed, it seemes I went into two new worlds, just like you four.

Koan: which one?

Konton: well i went to the world of the two world that is tokyo but filled with flesh eating ghouls and a prison that has people with amazing blood ability, i was top wanted person as i take and kill even devour their best threat, but somehow the portal dung send us mafucltion and error cuz he didnt make one to me so i went to a third world by accident.

Austin: what third world you went to?

Konton: a dimention where a human marry a king of demons, and I don't mean you koan.

Koan: i know, mom told me demon use the title for that for reason and complicated

Konton: and now i grew strong, my team doing some thing with my duplicate.

Koan: well alright, let regroup and start the plan to go at the alternative world of remnant.

Austin: but to add the equation that is one group for each member of team ruby, that means, ben with ruby, me with weiss, koan with blake, ad zack with yang.

Ben: let not forget winter, velvet, coco, Lucy, Amy, raven, emerald, neo, team jnpr along anna and penny.

Optimus: while we stay here and keep around beacon safe.

Austin: hope not to late of dung went their cuz he sent his troops on us on our sepsrate worlds until we came back.

Ben: yeah, your coming konton?

Konton: sure, got nothing else better to do.

Austin: but I have to remind you all one thing, nothing is as what they seem, that's a world where we are not there in the first place.

Konton:(roll his eyes) we know Einstein, just get on the part we go and plan this, i wanna enjoy make them suffer.

Austin:(sweatdrop) wow i guess some part of thing never change.

Ben: considering on how you are a genius idiot?

Austin: oh coming from a guy who doesn't know how to make a simple equation before I came along.

Imu: please, not the time.

Konton: I agree with her, you two imbeciles save your bickering when we set things right , (walk off) I'll bring in my allies and my new girls with me.

Austin: well meet them when we get back, now lets roll.

Ben, austin, koan and Zack clap their hands to make four white portals.

Ben: alright guys let do this amd it maybe something dungn leave A. Salem behind.

Austin: A. salem?

Ben: alternative salem duh.

Austin: oh.

Koan: what we waiting for?! Let's go! (hop in the white portal)

Imu: (adjust her glasses) after you ben.

Ben: you got it. (hop in the white portal)

Austin: here I come! (hop in as well)

Zack: roll out! (he jump inside the portal)

 **In the new world with ben and koan.**

Ben along koan, team jnpr, coco, anna, penny ,lucy land at some forest.

Penny: hmm, were in the right please no?

Imu: yes we are, (look at her notes) although some events have change slightly.

Penny: yeah, my death and pyhrras, so what now benny?

Ben: well, looks like we're here.

Then they hear foot prints as koan sniff the scents.

Nora: what is it koany?

Koan: they are coming!

Ruby: let's hide and investigate!

Koan: even grimmcon might come too so duck and cover!

The two groups hid themselves on the shadows and trees.

Jaune: here they come.

They see three members of team JNPR but no pyhrra, ren has his hair longer, a little taller, has attire is similar to his old one, he has a longer, sleeveless tailcoat. Under it he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the kness, and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.

Nora is wearing her same gloves wears a white shirt but has the heart cut-out on the top has a diagonal cut through it. She also wears a shorter, detached white sleeve on her left arm. Over the shirt, she wears a zippered navy blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. Her skirt is slightly longer with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces and black mid-wedges, soles and tips. Noticeably, her hair is now shoulder-length. And jaune is still wearing the same clothes but he is now taller.

Nora A: I'm just saying, there's more members of JNPR in the team then RWBY. It just makes sense to go with THAT one.

Ren A: but "junior" isn't a color.

Nora A: ugh, how can I be more CLEAR? (makes the letters JNRR) one… two… three! That's MORE then one.

Ren A: but we're helping Ruby with her objective. (pops out the letters RNJR) Wouldn't that make HER the leader?

Ben: (turn nora and whisper) he does have a point.

Nora: your just saying that because she's your girlfriend.

Koan: what the hell RNJR means?

Ruby: it's ranger.

Anna blush so hard seeing ren. A so hot.

Anna: hey ren, can you be like that when we get back?

Ren: how about after this fight?

Anna nodded while smiling.

Jaune A: guys. We need to focus. Also, JNRR is WAY cooler.

Nora A: EXACTLY!

Ren A: uh...(sigh)

Koan and nora high five quietly, then everyone felt a rumble.

Ben: koan info fo thsi grimm? Cuz I scents 2 of them are here but one is a grimmcon.

Koan: (sniff) both of them is a geist one that can possessed any object and use them as element armor.

Nora: like a rock head!

Koan: exactly, and the other one using ice on left, lava on right and the feet are stone rocks and crystal as torso.

Ben: who this grimmcon name?

Koan: makeshift.

?: ugh, it's the elementors all over again.

Floating behind ben is a green and white robot.

Ben: the elementors? What are those omni?

Omni: I'll tell you later.

Jaune A: it's here.

Then coming out of the trees is the alternate ruby rose, she is wearing a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her outfit retains the use of a black skirt with red tulle underneath, somewhat similar to her Original outfit, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. In lieu of her usual full black stockings, Ruby wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross-shaped clips from her original attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear. Her hair has also grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips. She is shooting the masked rock monster as he burst out of the forest and fall off the cliff and Ruby. A fall in the a tree and hitting the branches.

Ruby A: Bad- Landing- Strategy!

Ruby: is me

Ben: you look good at that outfit rubes, but (smile) that outfit your wearing right now is super hot.

Ruby: (blushes) ah thanks benny.

Ruby.A dodged the rock giest's swing.

Jaune.A: let get that thing off her!

Jaune.A then run across to try to get it's attention, ren. A jump up on the trees to gain a better hight.

Nora A: don't forget meee!

Nora.A use her Magnhil in cannon mode to blast off in pink smoke.

Nora.A: wooo! Ha ha ha ha! (land the tree branch next to rent)

Ren.A: we need to draw it's attention away from ruby.

Ruby. A: could use some help! (kept shooting the rock geist)

Nora.A fire her cannon to distract the grimm while ren jumping to branch after branch away from the rock geist who try to smash him, ren.A jump up and run over the grimm's arm and jump higher to do a spish dash with his blades but no avail as he land next to Jaune.

Jaune.A: we gotta get in closer!

Ren.A: My blades don't hurt him.

Nora.A: crap.

Ruby.A: how about THIS?!

She click on a lightning dust and go on speed and shot it right at the stone grimm's right arm then suddenly a lava flying toward make team JNPR quickly avoiding the lava hit.

Ruby A: what the hell was that?!

Then they heard an another rumble as the geist step back to see a grimmcon geist who have crystal torso , lava right arm, ice left arm, stone rocks legs and the crystal cover the head.

Ben: that makeshift alright

Jaune. A: another one?! Ah geez.

Ren.A: it have 4 type of element, (spotted the lava arm) i guess it was protecting is fellow Grimm.

Makeshift: I'm a he too, but well this is munch more easy to find you four without any trouble, exactly how this world is.

Ruby.A , jaune.A , ren.A and nora. A: IT CAN TALK!?

Makeshift:(sigh) slow minds, yes I can cuz I ain't no ordinary Grimm, i'am a techno-organic combination of alien technology and bio genetic part sample of a Grimm. We known as grimmcon and My name is makeshift, leader of the ageist and I'm come here for you ruby rose! (point at ruby.A)

Ben: guess it's time to take him down.

Ruby.A: me? W-What for?

Makeshift: you possessed a unique power that so absolute strong that you didn't know deep within, the silver eyes.

This make ruby.A eyes shocked as she remember her uncle told her about it.

Makeshift: now come to me quietly or else I'll have to force you.

Then ben appeared in front of the four hunters with a huge ass bazooka.

Ben: say hello to my little friend makeshift!

Makeshift quickly make a lava wall and got out of the way.

Makeshift: oh great, you.

Ruby: (came next to him) benny! I wanted to do the element of surprise!

Ben: (chucked nervously) sorry rubes, got caught in of the moment.

Ruby A: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?

Jaune A: TWO RUBYS?!

Nora: don't forget me! (pop out of the ground)

Koan: and me! (pop out of the ground too)

Jaune A: AH! THERE MULTIPLYING!

Koan: long story, we take down makeshift.

Ben: you guys worry about the blockhead here. (point at geist)

Makeshift: i cannot believe your here as well!

Ben: you got that right! We're back.

Koan: and badass as ever!

Ben and koan: it's hero time! /time to go wild!

Koan turn into crabdozer and ben turn into Echo Echo.

Crabdozer: **CRABDOZER!**

Echo Echo: **ECHO ECHO!**

Ruby A: oh my dust, what's going on?

Ruby: we'll explain later, right now, (enlarge her hear at the alternate team) GET BACK TO FIGHTING!

Ruby.A, jaune.A, ren.A and nora. A: Y-YES MA'AM! (runs at the geist)

Echo echo duplicate as they sonic scream at the stone legs make makeshift stumbling while nora hop on ruby as ruby zoom in speed while nora use her hammer to increase her eleltric dance around it while crabdozer sharp in then rammed it ice arm out with his horn.

Makeshift: AGH! You brat!

Then rose launch nora as she use her hammer and crabzoder jump forward to wham makeshift's torso make crack sound then ruby rub and slice off the torso as ech echo sonic scream at the crystal part and then exploded, ruby then walk up to the mask of the stone body as she aim her crescent rose.

Ruby: tell dung that we're back and to fuck off!

She shot the mask killing it.

Echo echo: Nice. Job. You. Guys.

Crabzoder: now let sit and watch team jnpr do their thing.

The four alternate hunters are still fighting off the stone geist as Nora.A swing her hammer to break the right arm stone griest coming striaght Nora.A. as ruby.A slice it in half while jaune dodge it.

Jaune.A: hey! Becarfu-

Crabdozer move him out of the way.

Crabozder: your welcome.

Jaune.A: uh…

The geist then make a black arm came out and dig itself into a nearby tree.

Jaune.A: uh-oh.

The dtone geist now made a tree arm.

Crbadozer grab him and as jaune.A ride him to avoid getting hit.

Jaune.A: his arm is a tree! HIS ARM IS A TREE!

Crabdozer: yeah no shit sherlock!

Ruby.A: big mistake! (she loaded a fire load)

Then fire the stone guest's tree arm.

Echo echo: ruby.A sait you'll...

The tree arm now on fire.

Echo echo: make it more difficult.

Jaune.A: BIG MISTAKE!

Crabzoder block it with his teeth then ren.A use his blade to cut the mask make the stone geist fall down.

Jaune.A: okay, how do we do this?

Ren.A: his body is too thick to break though.

Jaune.A: it doesn't care about it's body.

Nora.A: plus, it can keep adding new limbs!

Jaune.A: but it's protecting it's face…

ruby.A: we can't break it!

Jaune.A: eh… if we knocked all of it's limbs off at once then went for the…! (hatch an idea) guys! I got it! We hit it...harder!

Ren.A: is... that it?

Jaune: he has a point, if you can destroy it's limbs you can hit it's weak point that is his mask!

Jaune.A: a-another me? ANOTH-

Jaune: (cover his mouth) please you freak out until we explain?

He nodded as jaune sigh.

Ruby.A: alright, come on team! Let's do this!

Nora.A: yeah!

Ren.A: right!

Jaune.A: ren left! (ren dash to the left) ruby right! (ruby dash to the right) and Nora, ready to try out the new upgrade? (nora nodded and run off) alright, then I will-

jaune: run!

crabdozer jaune.A and lift him on his back to save him again in speed while ruby.A and Ren.A distracting and fighting the grimm while Nora.A charging up her weapon in electric.

jaune.A: hey over here !

the stone geist use it tree arm but crabdozer bit half of it off, then ren.A kept firing his gun mode and so do ruby.A using her speed at it to slice but while nora.A charging up her hammer she ready

Nora.A: ready !

then ruby.A went back being push and turn jaune.A

Jaune.A: use everything you've got!

she zoom in with nora.A as they double spin together in double speed as nora.A smash the giest's stone body to pieces , as it exit out leaving a black ghost like figure getting away until Ruby.A shot directly at the mask.

Crabzoder let jaune.A get down while a red flash and green flash that the two alien turn back to ben and koan.

Koan: BOOM! HEADSHOT! (Laugh crazy)

Jaune.A: another win for team JNRR! Alright, y'knowm okay...ren, I think your onto something...it..it..it's just not sounding great anymore.

Ruby.A: now, (turn to the group) WHO IN DUST ARE YOU!?

Koan: lose the high note rubes!

Ben: well you might say we came from a different dimension, we went to your world but not" this" world.

Ruby.A: so an alternative world? like our you guys didn't came?

Koan: yep! Come on out groups!

As ren, anna, cinder, lucy, coco, cinder, summer, and pyhraa, which team JNPR are absolute shocked and surprise, as pyhraa is wearing like a short princess warrior who have two side attach on her belt along her shield on her back.

Pyhrra: hello.

Summer: is nice to see you ruby.

Ruby.A: m-mom? Penny?

Jaune.A: p-pyhrra?

Penny: yep is us, It's so great to see your doing well.

Ruby.A tackled penny and Summer into a hug, while jaune.A hugged Pyhrra so tight as some tears in his eyes.

Jaune: I'm glad that this didn't happen to us.

Just then team JNPR turn and see cinder which they shocked as they have their weapons.

Cinder: I wish my other self was good(muttered herself and turn team jnpr) I uh. hey there.

Ruby.A: what is she doing here? And...what in the world is she wearing?

Koan: oh that not your cinder, she's our and she's a good guy.

Ruby.A: HUH?!

Ben: look we'll explain everything.

As ben and koan explain the whole thing to them JNRR.

Ren.A: so you and your three brothers are super heroes who are half gods with full of surprises, and your other world you help a lot and girlfriend with team rwby and other who share and have their own new powers, ability and everything. And now in our world, your enemies you fought and their alliance helping, who's now those enemies in our world and your helping us and your brothers split up?

Ben: uh-huh.

Koan: yeebah!

Ruby.A: I am so jealous right now! (zoom at ruby) I like your outfit! Do you have new weapons?! Can you make one for me?! how fast can you really go?!

Ruby: well in order, thank you, yes, maybe, and secret.

Nora and Nora. A staring at each other.

Nora.A: do you like pancakes?

Nora: love them.

Nora.A: what can you do?

Nora:(grin wider) this!

She then remove her head from her shoulders and dribble with it and put back as she pull out a nice blueberry warm pancake with syrup on it.

Nora: Ta-Da!

Nora.A: AAAAAHHHH!

She grab the pancake and begin to eat it with Nora.

Ren: guess something things never change in any world.

Ren.A: yep.

Jaune: say me, did you got the chance to see why your pyhrra seem close to you?

Jaune.A: no why?

Jaune: here's a hint.

He walk over to pyhraa and kiss her on the lips.

Jaune.A: OH DARN IT!

Ren.A: finally.

Jaune: yeah, took me a while too.

Ben: but we pared them together.

Koan: koan smash him with his gutair at his head!

Jaune.A: hey!

Penny: oh I remembered that I have to do something.

Ruby.A: so do what?

Koan: btw, ben turn this penny into a real human.

Ruby.A: REALLY?!

Penny: yep, thanks to benny I can feel and tough like a normal girl, and I'm going to do that same for your penny.

Koan: yeah and we're gonna help you guys and bring hope like how we did it.

Jaune.A: okay, why don't you come with us, I'm picking up my armor before we talk to the mayor

Nora: okay and nice rabbit shirt symbol.

Jaune: hey nora!

ben: alright guys, let's go.

 **Timeskip**

The now large group is now in a village while koan give nora a piggy back ride.

Mayor: (shaking ruby.A's hand) we truly can't thank you enough.

Ruby.A: just doing our job, sir!

Mayor: that geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate.

Ruby.A: well, we are on our way to mistral… you could always come along with us if you don't feel safe!

Mayor: heh… I take it you're not from these parts… Anima is a large continent… I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to mistral. It may be safer in the kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more.

Ren.A: our previous arrangement is more then sufficient.

The four bowed respectively to the mayor of the village.

Ben: so koan, adam's sword, you upgraded it?

Koan: yeah and I rename it "The Savage's claw " (show adam's sword that now his and renamed)

Ben: serve that bastard right, you know you can beat up this adams ass.

Koan: koan know, me torture him, until koan break his legs like a pretzel!

Ben: don't get to ahead of your self, come on.

Koan: ben you and I know he had it coming! That why I'm gonna do it to this asshole! 

The group now went into a weapons shop as a blacksmith faunus put some white armor on the counter.

Blacksmith: there you go, son! it's gonna be heavier than you're use to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws!

Jaune.A: wow, uh I don't know what to say.

Blacksmith: you don't gotta say anything, just put it on! I'll go get the rest. (he left)

Nora.A: so… what are you waiting for?

Jaune.A: oh! uh.. right!

He took his old armor and place it on the counter.

Jaune.A: guess I was gonna grow out of it eventually…

Ren.A: a sign of progress.

Jaune.A: progress.

He turn around to them so both rubys and ben covered there mouths as they snickering.

Jaune.A: whuh… What is it?

Ruby.A: what is THAT?!

She pointed to jaune hoodie that has a black bunny on it.

Jaune.A: what, my hoodie? I've always had this!

Ruby: (snickering) IT'S GOT A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY ON IT!

Then the three start laughing at the poor knight's hoodie.

Jaune.A: it's pumpkin Pete! Y'know, from the cereal?

Ben: (laughing some more) what did you do dude?! Send a box top for a prize!?

Jaune.A: yeah! Fifty!

Then ruby, ruby.A and ben laugh at him louder and all three of them fell to the floor.

Koan and nora laugh as they taking picture.

Pyhraa: well i think it look cute on him.

Ren.A: well… I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything.

Blacksmith: can't have a huntsman without his weapon! (brought his sheath and sword) made all the modification you asked for. (turn into a shield) that was some fin metal you brought me. accents the white nicely. Where'd you get it from?

Jaune.A: (smile a little) from a friend.

As they waited outside for Jaune.A koan is sniffing on the tree.

Ren.A: um, what is he doing?

Ben: koan is every animal you think off and nuts, either he go to a bathroom or having a snack.

Ruby.A: wait, he can eat a whole tree?

Ruby: oh yeah and he even try to eat a ship ounce.

Ruby.A: there is no way that I'm going to believe that one.

They heard a shredding noise as they see koan eating a tree and he pull out a huge ship from his fur frame and koan eating it in 1 second.

Ruby: you was saying?

Ruby.A is now stupefied.

Ben: yeah koan is a living crazy and unpredictable cartoon and don't get him too pissed off, like never make an animal mad.

Then the door open to reveal jaune.A in his new armor along his shield and sword which make pyhraa blush a little.

Koan: ooooohhh! Shiny!

Blacksmith: (came out of the shop) he cleans up alright, don't you think?

Ren: he certainly does.

Koan: Bomb cannon will do nice, if he held a gun like my cousin.

Nora: a missile launcher is better!

Nora.A: that's what I was going to say!

Ruby: Nothing's gonna stop Team RNJR (ranger) now!

Koan, nora and nora.A: team JNRR!

Ren: still not a color.

Ren.A: yeah.

Jaune.A: it doesn't matter what we're called. (sheath his sword) as long as we're together.

Blacksmith: you kids sure you won't stick around? You've been real good to this town.

Ruby.A: sorry but we've got another mission.

Nora.A: make it to Haven Academy, no matter what!

Ren.A: we've heard the next village over has a working airship.

Blacksmith: Mmm… no way to know for sure… scroll signals were bad enough out here when beacon tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion village in a while.

Ruby: well… there's only one way to find out!

Ben:(whisper at ruby.A) when you go to haven academy, it not gonna be what you think.

Ruby.A: what'd you mean ben?

Ben: you'll find out.

Koan: beside we got it cover with our other brothers along allies and their girlfriends.

Ruby.A: wait, how many girls you four got?

Ben: a lot then just one.

Koan: we mate with them and now their half goddess.

Ruby.A: ew gross!

Ruby: you'll like it when you meet someone you like.

Cinder:(walk to ruby.A) hey uh, I wanna say I'm sorry for the other me in your world did all of this without mercy or regret.

Ruby.A: okay, apology accepted, but I got my eye on you.

Cinder: trust me, I already suffer and learn my lesson so munch, and I deserve it me and my team except mercuy who still evil.

Ruby.A: who did it?

Cinder: koan and I even learn more of benny's pain that he change me and I finally open my eyes.

Ruby.A: okay, but still just in case.

Ben: alright everybody, next stop! Haven academy.

Koan: HOTDOG!

 **Meanwhile with Austin**

Austin, weiss along they other are on top of the dragon ship sailing for weiss's home but invisible.

Austin: So this way to your home?

Weiss: yes and look.

They spotted a white mansion inside is sitting on the chair is wiess alternative is wearing a new design includes a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings.

Austin: (whistles) show bunny, you look amazing in that, and the one your wearing.

Weiss: thanks austy.

Winter: yeah, I wish I was there.

Austin: I know.

Then they see a slightly overweight man with balding brown hair and a large mustache. He typically has light brown eyes coming in the room.

Austin: who's that?

Weiss: oh that's one of my butlers, klein.

Ausitn: oh he seem really nice.

Weiss: he is, he's the one who always makes me smile beside you.

Austin: well I'm glad there some people around who help make your heart feel better.

Weiss: (smile) yeah.

Klein: Pardon the interruption Ms. Schnee, but your father wishes to speak to you.

Weiss.A:(sigh) thank you klein. (she got up and walk off)

As Austin, winter and weiss flew to phase threw the windows.

Austin: this is your room? Fetching.

Winter: yeah, come on.

Then Austin see a boy who has white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. His hair is mostly pushed to left, although he does have a cowlick. Whitley is fairly tall with a slender build. His attire consists of a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breasts pocket. He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes.

Austin: don't tell me that…

Weiss: yep, our brother, Whitley Schnee.

Austin: does your dad name you all with a W?

Winter: yes.

Austin: wow so orginal of the whole ice and snow, well who am I to judge?

Whitley: good afternoon sister, a pleasure to see you out of your room for a change.

Weiss.A: hello Whitley, your I. A cheery mode today.

Whitley: Klein made crapes for breakfast.

Weiss.A: what do you want?

Whitley: I heard Father shouting with someone in his study earlier.

Weiss.A: mother?

Whitley: No, she's already drinking in the garden. I think it was a man, I just wanted to warn you. I heard he had asked to speak with you.

Weiss.A: I'll be fine.

Whitley: I know you will, your strong like winter.

Weiss.A: you never like winter.

Whitley: True. But you can't deny her resolve.

Weiss. A:(cross her arms) you...seems different.

Whitley: And you've been gone. I'll have you know I didn't stop growing while you were away at Beacon. (turn and left)Anyway, good luck with Father.

Weiss.A: thanks.

Austin: something tell me I'll deal with that little bastard next.

Weiss: you would.

Then they heard mumbling shouting like at the inside of the room.

Austin: is that James and your dad?

Weiss: yep.

Winter: let go and see then.

They nodded And fade though the walls to see James.A and a man with white hair and moustache, blue eyes, wearing a white suit and a red and white striped tie.

Austin: _finally a punk that part of my list to crush._

?: I'm not talking about the good of my company, I'm talking about the good of atlas! Our entire kingdom!

Irondwood. A: That is a load of garbage and you know it.

?: I beg your pardon?!

Irondwood.A: Jacques, will you please just hear me out?

Jacques: (bang his glass on the table) you are a trusted friend and ally to this family James but what your suggesting is absurd.

Irondwood.A: you are blowing it out of proportion.

Jacques: (got up) the council will never agree to it!

Ironwood.A: (got up as well) you forget, I hold two seats on the council.

Jacques: your dust embargo has already cost me millions. I can promise you, i have not forgotten!

Ironwood.A: so, this IS about you?

Jacques sigh then they heard the door close, they turn to see weiss standing.

Ironwood.A: miss Schnee, my apologies, should been gone by now.

Weiss.A: I-it's okay.

Ironwood.A: we'll contiue this at another time.

Jacques: indeed, klein can show you out.

Ironwood.A: hmph, don't worry, i know the way.

Austin chuckle a bit as the alternate ironwood walks to the door.

Ironwood.A: until next time, Jacques. (turn to weiss.A) please know, you'll always have a home at Atlas academy, miss schnee. we'll be back in session before you know it. (walked out of the door)

Jacques: did you forget your manners while you were away?

Austin: _I got some manner for him soon._

Weiss.A: no, father. I'm sorry.

Jacques: can you believe there are still people in the world that blame atlas for what happen to beacon? To vale?

Weiss.A: well, they weren't there.

Jacques: it's a wonder ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank! (sits on his chair) I suppose the council trust him. For better or worse.

Weiss.A: I trust him.

Jacques: (sighs then turns to her) thanks to him, atlas is forbidden from exporting dust to other kingdoms! "Aprecautionary measure," as he puts it, until we're certain no one is going to declare war. How anyone could possibly find that to be sound logic is beyond me.

Austin: _that's because your a bit moron._

Jacques: which is why the schnee dust company will be holding a charity concert in the coming weeks. We need to show the people of remnant that we are on their side. That we are all victims of the fall of beacon.

Weiss.A: that's...wonderful news!

Jacques: I know. And I think it would make a lot of people happy if you preformed at the event.

Weiss.A: excuse me?

Jacques: many forget that you were there. My own daughter-a schnee-on the grounds defending another kingdom! We need to remind them. And we need to show them that the schnee family is just as strong as ever.

Weiss.A; are you asking me if I'd like to sing, or telling me?

Jacques: I think it would make a lot of people happy.

Austin: _not everyone from you._

Winter frown as her eyes turn dragonic on her father as Wiess.A went though to the door, just to be meeted with klein with a tray and hot coffee.

Klein: hot coffee, miss schnee? I always find he keeps his study dreadfully cold.

Weiss.A: (grabs the coffee and smile at him) thank you, klein.

Klein: you know what I think? (cover his face with the tray and revealing his face again but with red eyes and a different voice) I think it's to balance out all his hot air! (laughs)

Weiss.A: klein!

Austin: nice trick.

Weiss: yeah, Klein's semblance is to temporarily change his eye colour, voice and personality

Austin: sweet.

Then Klein start to sneeze and his eyes turn blue and his voice change again.

Klein: hah… heh, apologies, madame. Ah-ah-AH-ACHOO! (see's weiss.A giggled, then he change his voice, personality and eyes again to yellow and start to smile) ah there's my happy little snowflake

Austin: i know what you mean., even two of them (Weiss and winter giggle and hug him)

Weiss.A: thanks Klein.

 **With ben and they others**

As they travel and even found a demolished village and help healed up a person, is night time as everybody asleep except ruby, Ruby.A and ben as they turn and look jaune and pyhraa helping Jaune.A training.

Pyhrra: alright.

Jaune: lets try this again.

Jaune.A: right.

Pyhrra: shield up.

Jaune.A raised his shield in front.

Pyhraa: keep your grip tight

Jaune: and front foot forward.

Pyhraa: ready? Go.

Jaune.A thrust his sword

Pyrhaa: again.

Jaime.A swing his sword making a wind wave.

Pyhrra: again!

He did it again.

Pyhraa: again.

As he did one last time and panting.

Jaune: okay we can go for a break.

Jaune.A: phew.

Pyhraa: your doing great.

Jaune.A: thanks.

Pyhrra: keep this up and you can be a great huntsman.

Jaune.A: yeah,(sigh and look down) which my pyhraa can see it.

Pyhraa: you miss her don't you?

Jaune.A nodded.

Pyhrra: we know someone that can help.

Penny: hey guys.

Pyhrra: hello.

As penny arrive and with is penny.A which surprise them

Ruby.A: p-penny?

Penny.A: sal-u-tations ruby!

Ruby.A speed tackle her then crying to munch in her chest.

Ruby.A: PENNY! YOUR ALIVE!

Penny.A: yep, this to me.

Penny: yeah I use my super speed to go at were her parts at from beacon, so I did the same how benny did to me.

Ruby.A tackled penny again as she give her a big huge.

Ruby.A: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

She hugged penny up.

Jaune.A: man, those guys are amazing.

Jaune:(smile) you have no idea.

 **The next day**

 **with koan prime**

Koan and his girls are surfing on the waters, with illa who now wearing bangs, her breasts grew to C-cup, wearing a dark green and chameleon color like top, along wearing some jeans, her hair now show bangs and still have 3 horns like, her chameleon tail, wearing a black vest with green spots and knee boots. spikerlla now look exactly like a female pirate captain, a skirt but underneath are shorts, two long missile guns, and her.

Koan: HOOOOT DOOOOOOG!

B;lake: THIS IS FUN!

Nora: WAAAHOOOO !

Seinna: WWWOOOO HHHOOOO!

Illa: YEEHAA!

Spikerella: FULL SPEED AHEAD!

Emerald: DEBONGO!

As they found the boat and stop as they jump spin front to land at it.

Koan: well we're here.

Blake: yay! Now, wheres is my little cat gone?

Koan: but first.

Koan took her bow and push it a bit, so now blake show her cat ear, which is now a little big and her bow.

Koan: there we go, so cute.

Blake: oh thank you! (hugs koan)

Koan: is nothing! Alright put on your mask.

Blake put on her cat mask, nora put on her bear mask, illa put on her lizard mask, emerald put on her fox mask, sienna put on her tiger mask on.

As they hid around the boat and spotted blake.A ,a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants. Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Shroud. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt.

Koan: holy fuck, blake remind me you'll wear it when we mate again.

Blake: (giggle sexually) already on that.

Koan: alright Blakey, time to meet your alter sister, before the surprises happen.

Blake: of course.

As they do koan sniff a cloak person.

Koan: _oh is monkey boy._

Then nora sniff and see a part red fin came out and in the sea.

Nora: I smell something fishy, and I don't mean you spikerella.

Spikerella: none taken.

 **With zack**

Zack in his hellcharge while yang driving yellow jacket with her cowgirl hat on while sunglasses. In the hellcharger with zack is neo wearing a sexy military outfit that color dark brown, white and pink along a small mini tophat and raven wearing a similar outfit as yang have as codename hunter except color black and red, she got a symbol of crow and kept some new gauntlet and have two swords, amy is wearing a pare of white pants with armor on the upper body, has brown boots, wearing a red open chest sleeveless shirt.

Zack: according the coordinate we're almost there at your place yang.

Yang: yeah, so mom what'd about you?

Raven: I'll come and leave my duplicate along zacky's too, i have a hunch we're my alternative self going to meet my brother.

Zack: speakng of brother.

Then come by is barricade and another hellcharger but it have black and purple flame marks on top and red lines.

Zack: Konton, good to see you.

Konton: yeah.

Zack: so who's your friends?

Konton: Viola, shiro, and you already met Es ,Izanami and bullet.

The first girl name Viola is a slender and hourglass girl who have slightly pale skin, silver and gray eyes, white which develop black streaks growing out from the crown. She wore the standard business woman attire, favoring black dress shirts ,skirt along black legging socks along shoe sandals and with a knee-length white trench coat.

The second girl name Shiro a young albino girl. She has snow-white hair, pale skin and red eyes; even her eyebrows and eyelashes are white. Her hair is very long and reaches down to her knees. She dresses in a peach, skintight bodysuit (white in the anime), decorated with red circles and stripes. Her toes stick out of her bodysuit, just as her heels. She also wears big brown mittens and a white neck warmer, though has been seen wearing black mittens with a black neck warmer and also black winter boots

The third girl Es is physically a young short teenage girl. She has long, braided blond hair, with an antenna, that is tied at the end by a navy blue hair ribbon, and large amber eyes. She wears a long, elegant dark blue dress with a white collar and short red tie. On top of her dress, she wears a baby blue gown that extends down her lower back and arms; frills encompass her entire outfit, emanating from the bottom of her dress, and the cuffs of her gown. She wears metal high heel shoes over her dark blue tights.

Izanami, she looks like a young woman with very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes. She wears a white and red Japanese-style outfit reminiscent of an empress, tied with a light blue sash, with a golden crown and a dark cape over her shoulders.

And bullet, a young woman with white hair, golden eyes, dark skin, large b*** and a scar across her nose. She wears a black jacket with a white zipper tee shared with her prior mercenary group and torn-up demin short shorts , along with knee high brown boots with black heels, yellow-outlined straps and white metal-toes. A single belt crosses her waist with considerable length that has its tail end point out from her left-to-her right from behind, and she has a gauntlet-like weapon on her arms.

Viola: hey.

Shiro: hello.

Es: greetings.

Izanami: hi there zackery

Bullet: good to see you again lewamus prime

Zack: same here, so izanami, how'd you here? I thought you was absorbed by noel.

Izanami: you may say konton's help.

Zack: i see, we're here, alright konton you go investigate around the villains, the duplicate raven, lucy, yang and I take care of it.

Konton: very well zack.

As everyone split up.

Zack and yang park their ride as they got off along raven, neo and lucy came out as well.

Zack: this is your home? Very peaceful.

Yang: yeah.

Zack turn raven who feels a little sadden.

Zack: is there something wrong rave?

Raven: it's just, this yang is been looking for me for years.

Zack: I know but I bet this yang met you when you save her from neo and at night time.

Raven: yeah.

Neo: and I'm sure that this yang can hear the difference.

Zack: if you want stay and watch around raven.

Raven: yeah, I'm not ready yet.

Zack: is okay raven I understand, soon when she know she be proud of how you are doing.

Yang: and hope your alternative self should've done like how you did , cuz mom you show everyone that your are a brave huntress.

Raven: thanks yang. (smile) and you too zack.

Zack: hey it what family are for.

Zack, yang, amy and neo sneaking in and look at the window to see Yang alternative, who wear a gray jacket over an orange tank top that bares her hips. The jacket is tied at the right sleeve, indicating her missing arm. The jacket's left sleeve bears her father's emblem. Completing her attire are gray-brown cargo pants, which show the rim of her dark undergarments and ribbed knee paneling. High on the left leg of her pants is a red shield-shaped patch with imagery of three Ursa masks, and her emblem is stitched on her right thigh. The stump of her right arm is covered by a circular, metallic plate. She wears white sneakers with blue laces, and her hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Who sitting on the couch seem either board or not herself right now.

Zack:(sad look) oh sunshine...(look down)

Yang: my god.

Neo: sinks into a reclusive depression, even PSTD.

Amy: poor yang.

Yang look at zack sad, then she hugged him to comfort.

Yang: don't worry, I'm still fine.

Zack: okay.

Neo: how she got PSTD?

Zack: maybe that red bull son of bitch adam, if koan share I'll hip adam's nuts and shove down his throat to choke on it.

Yang: I'm sure he will.

Then they see Yang.A turn on the tv on the living room and she use the remote to see what's on tv.

Reporter 1:...with no end in sight. Try as they might, the local Huntsman and Huntresses can't seem to get a hold of the situation at Beacon Academy...

Yang.A change the channel.

Reporter 2:...though the failsafes have supported wireless communication within the kingdom, the loss of the CCT tower continues to prevent contact with the outside with Atlas officials regarding repairs have so far...

Yang.A change the channel again.

Reporter 3: Vale council voted this week to continue to ban any air traffic that does not have a direct correlation with evacuation.  
The council has made it clear that they feel...

Yang.A change the channel again.

Reporter 4: Multiple rumors continue to circulate as to who was behind the attack at the Vytal festival tournament... (make Yang.A eyes wide) While no one knows for sure, officials have confirmed that high ranking White Fang member Adam Taurus, was present for the attack. officials have confirmed that high ranking White Fang member Adam Taurus, Any and all the attempts to bring him into custody have been met with brutal force...

Zack silent show a dark look as his fist tighten hard shaking of rage, as yang holds his hand to calm him down a little.

Yang:(lean close to him) is okay, is okay zacky...I wish it wouldn't end like that too.

Zack:(sigh) alright.

They see yang.A turn off the T.V then hear the door opening.

Taiyang.A: I'm home! (carry some stuff)

Yang.A: hey dad.

Taiyang.A: guess what came in today! (carry the stuff in the house)

Yang.A: what?

Taiyang.A: I can't wait for you to try this…

He carry a rectangle box and sat it on the table to open it, then Yang.A see a robotic right arm.

Taiyang.A: brand new, state of the art Atlas tech. You know, I thought I was gonna have to pull some strings, call in a few favors. But you earned this one all on your own, kiddo.

Yang.A: huh?

Taiyang.A: before I could even talk to him, general ironwood already had one of his top scientists working on this… for you. He wanted me to tell you that you fought admirably. You should be proud of yourself. Well? Your gonna try it on?

Zack: _hmm, at least Atlas still got some tech that helping._

Yang: I uh… I'm not feeling too great right now. Maybe later?

Taiyang.A: well , alright

Yang.A got up and walk off and going up stares ,turn taiyang.A

Yang.A: thanks dad

Zack turn yang, neo and amy as they nodded.

Yang.A went to her room and sit on her bed.

Zack: it seem is not the same huh? Felt like things haunt you and losing what very munch inside of you right?

Yang.A turn to see zack, yang, amy and neo as she now surprise and confuse when they get here, she look at yang who yang.A cant recognize cuz the cowgirl hat and sunglasses but glance at neo.

Yang.A: wh-wha? Who are you?

Zack: someone who show there is one way of our fighting spirit to be lighten again, I'm zack and these here are my girl, no need to bother. I knock and tell your pops we're just visitors not that far from here.

Yang.A: is that...me?

Yang remove the sunglasses and hat down to show her face to her.

Yang: you guess right.

Yang.A was shocked to see herself.

Zack: I know what your thinking, either is a dream and confuse but is not, what your seeing that she from a different dimension and you are the alternative world where me and my brothers wasn't at remeant.

Yang.A: wha?

Yang: meaning that zack here is the one where your arm is still on your body.

Amy: and he and his brothers did amazing things, allow us to explain.

As they tell yang.A everything and even what he and his brothers can do, she was in total shock.

Zack: and that why where here.

Yang.A: this, this is a lot to posses.

Zack: it take some time.

Yang: yeah and first things first.

Yang slap yang.A on the face.

Yang.A: ow! what was that for?

Yang: for being a little bitch.

Yang.A: huh?

Yang: your scared of a person who just cut your right arm off, wheres that fire you had?

Yang.A: I don't know if I can.

Zack: is because s not just the arm, is your partner, your two friend you lost and everything from beacon fall is it?

Yang.A nodded.

Zack: and your having a PSTD of a nightmare of adam.

Yang.A: who?

Zack: the one who cut your arm off, the yang I know never fall and been strike by fear, even we all can be afraid it doesn't mean we hide and become cowards.

Yang.A start to feel a headach.

Zack: yang I'll leave you and your..otherself, make sure you'll clear her mind to fix her damage,we'll be out.

Yang: okay.

As they left the two yangs are alone in the room.

Yang.A: so in your world, everything was okay?

Yang: yeah, and I got the chance to beat up a certain bitch for fun.

Yang.A: I see.

Yang: look you can't let him get in your head

Yang.A: I couldn't save blake when she was in trouble, she was my partner and now run off.

Yang: (got up to her face) THAT'S BECAUSE SHE WAS AFRAID!

This almost startle Yang.A.

Yang: she's afraid of adam killing you, ruby and weiss if she stuck around, she need to clear her mind and fight back and protecting her team of getting ready, something you should do. even if I'am in your situation it wont let me down.

Yang.A stay quiet and look down while Yang put her hand to her shoulder.

Yang: just give her a chance, I'll help you around and give you time to think of it, let me know your ready getting back to shape okay?

Yang.A give a smile and nodded.

Yang: okay, oh and get your am on, can do work around looking like a mess.

Yang.A: alright, also zack seem an interesting and a cute guy.

Yang: yeah, but back off, he's mine.

Yang.A: (chuckle a little) just teasing, after all, what good from they original.

Yang: (smile and chuckle) cant argue with that.

 **With koan**

Black.A is hanging out on deck, then heard a violin playing.

Blake.A: hmm?

Blake.A turn and see Koan who's playing a violin known as Bink's Sake.

Blake.A: who's that guy?

Then she notice his group with him seem relaxing as Blake.A walk to them.

Koan:(stop playing and turn blake.A) why yellow there kitty! Hahahahaha! Me name is koan seinruyami!

Blake.A: blake belladonna.

Koan: nice to meet you, that there is stealth (point blake), zap (point nora), gem(point emerald) , color(point illa), and spikerella (point her as well)

Blake.A: it's nice to meet you all.

Spikerella: same here.

Koan: your heading at Menagerie too?

Blake.A: yeah.

Koan: sweet!

Koan smell something as Blake.A felt being watch as she pull her gambol.

Blake.A: who's there!?

The cloak person ran off.

Koan: cloak person not bad

They felt a rumble.

Koan: but me koan smell a grimm sea dragon! And is not alone.

Blake.A: you can smell grimm?

Then coming out of the sea is a large serpent grimm that has a black body and white head and chest line and three kraken grimms.

Sailor: red alert!

Koan: that's my color! (Chuckle)

Captain: by the gods… All hands to battle stations!

Sailor: sir, we've never fought a grimm this big!

Captain: we've never SEEN something this big. But we'll give 'er a fight, nonetheless.

Koan: Time to go wild! Alrighty my kitty let's do this!

Blake: che che che! ALRIGHTY!

Koan:(turn blake.A) how about you?

To his answer she charge at the serpent grimm

Nora: that answer your question.

Koan: charge!

He then slap his neck and change into a large white humanoid beast with deep indigo fur on his hands, Jurassic feet, his forehead and the tip on his tail, he has a gouts horns and a long tail with spikes, he has the nematrix on his neck.

?: (roar) **WILD MASSACO!**

Blake: YUMMY FISHYS!

Wild masseco jump while blake ride on his back on the grimm kraken as blake pull her gambol like blade katana out begin slashing marks on them deadly.

Black.A: hey! that's my weapon!

Blake then shooting the serpent grimm until she land on the boat while the captain turn then nora jump and use her hammer to hit it but went inside the water while wild massaco froze the grimm kraken and break it to pieces.

Blake.A: whoa, there good.

Wild massaco and blake land at the boat.

Blake.A: is that you koan?

Wild massaco: yes!

Blake:(lift her mask up) and me.

Blake.A: wh-what?! Another me?

Nora: (lift her mask up) yellow blakey!

Blake.A: nora?

Wild massaco: less talking! More slashing!

Then the ship unloaded there cannons and start firing at the grimm

Blake and Blake.A jump up slashing the grimm as nora, emerlad, illa, seinna and spikerella control the cannons to fired at the grimm

Captain: hold steady men, it's not done with us yet.

Spikerella: realize time for the heavy cannons!

Captain: you heard the lady! Get the heavy cannon loaded!

As heavy cannon come out then the grimm serpent now got wings and started to fly.

Captain: heavy cannon…

Spikerella: FIRE!

They fired at the flying serpent grimm then wild massaco jump high.

Wild massaco: WILD MASSACO SLASH!

He slam his fist at the grimms head and riding on it as the grimm try to shake him off.

Wild massaco: YEEHAA! WILD COWBOY!

As the grimm serpent charged a beam while wild massaco got off as the cloak person hop on the two blake's head.

Blake and blake.A: hey!

The person remove the cloak to show is sun.A make yellow clones at the serpent grimm.

Blake.A: sun!?

Sun.A: not today, pal!

Wild massaco: monkey boy!

Sun.A: a talking monster?! Now I've seen everything!

Wild massaco: the monster who gonna help you.

Wild masscoo jump up and deep reath the serpent grimm's mouth.

Blake.A: what'd you doing?!

Sun.A: uh, uh you know...just uh...hanging out..

The grimm serpent try to fly off of him but roar in pain when wild masscoo bit him and the girls launch cannon at it and sun.A egin to fall down.

Then blake.A and Blake then jump up and use their shambol to swing around and blake.A grab him while blake kick the grimm serpent as the two blake land at rocky field.

Sun.A: my hero!

Blake.A: your not supposed to be here!

Sun.A: yeah? well, it looks like you could use all the help you can get and uh,(turn blake) wow I'm seeing double and I kinda like it, even her tail show out.

Blake: (slap sun.A's head) not the time.

Blake.A:(dropped him) she's right, just shut up and fight.

The blakes both charge at the serpant grimm as it's firing it's laser at the ship as the laying sun behind.

Sun.A: yes ma'am.

Meanwhile at the ship the crew is struggling to maintain there ship.

Female sailor: starboard defenses are down sir.

Captain: we still got the heavy cannon?

Male sailor: aye, but it's moving too fast! We can't land a hit!

Captain: arr, how about the engines?

Female sailor: (check the engine) fully functional, captain.

Captain: well, alright then.

Then wild masscoo got grab y the grimm kraken as pulling him to the water until got slash by the face as wild massaco jump up and sun.A stop the lighting and Wild masscoo shot a lightning-ice beam at the grimm and the grimm kraken as they roar in pan.

Captain: huntsman! Creature! If you can clip its wings and draw it out towards the bow, we can take it!

Sun.A turn blake and blake.A

Sun.A: I mean, you two are the one with a sword.

Wild masscoo:(grin wider) you forgot one!

A red flashes as he turn back to koan, he grab his gunatlet claws blade on and he put the savage's claw to his mouth tighten his teeth as blake.A 's eyes wide, she recognize the on koan's mouth.

Blake.A: what in dust is he doing?

Blake: you'll see why he called the savage neplhaem, follow my lead.

Blake.A: right.

Sun.A: Now or never!

He jump forward and make holo clones of himself as they boost him into the sky and same with blake and blake.A then koan see the grimm serpent coming at him shoot it lighting bolt but as koan slash it in half and appeared quick at the ground.

Blake.A: he didn't do- 

Blake: wait for it.

Koan:(slowly unsheated his sword) **Underworld Dessert...Hawk Arrow strike!** (he made a clank noise)

As a huge slash cut the grimm serpent's bottom waist in half and the grimm kraken into million to pieces.

Blake.A: what the?

Sun.A: holy shit!

Then the two blakes cut off the grimm seperant's wings as blake land on her feet and sun.A caught blake.A in bridal style.

Sun.A: this is the pare where you say it.

Blake.A and blake: ugh…

Koan: no break time yet banana brain.

As they rubble as the serpent seperent still swimming as the two blakes move out.

Sun.A: okay maybe later.

Koan jump and bite the skull hard as it scream in agony and koan beating it skull.

Koan: ALL HANDS ON DECK!

The ship start to speed at the serpan as the serpent about to fire his lighting in charged but koan goti n the way as the savage's claw absorb then got down.

Captain: fire!

They launch the heavy cannon as it destroyed the serpent's head off clean.

Koan: now that what I called a "head" start!

Sun.A: ha hah! Up top!

Koan give him a high five and blake.A slap sun.

Koan: ouchy.

Then the grimm kraken still moving as koan sigh as he throw his savage's claw went zigzag in speed and glowing as it hit the beast explosion happen to fall donw of dust while the sword bounce back to koan's hand without looking and unsheated as this awe sun.A and Blake.A so munch. 

Koan: perhaps re-introduction on the boat will help better explain this.

Sun.A: yeah, but, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!

Koan:(title his head) do what?

Sun.A: you know that I mean! The thing with the other thing with the swords!

koan: oh the savage's claw? and my Wild Slicer? is more like a three sword style and that beast form is form my nemetrix, (turn blake.A) and you recognize the sword already.

Blake.A: yeah.

Koan: like I said, in the boat we'll explain.

 **Timeskip**

At night the group, alternate sun and blake are standing with koan, blake, nora, iia, seinna and spikerella

Blake.A: now please explain yourselves?

Koan: well you see we came form a different dimension same as yours, except your dimension that didn't have me and by 3 brothers.

Blake.A: meaning?

Koan: in my world, me and my brother travel different dimension and maybe alternative. we super heroes who are demigod, we fought are worst enemies and a dangerous villain dung. I even made fanuns and the white fang have peace and helping the humans together as allies even not against each other form their different appearance, even they change their name into hero fangs. I'm the fanunus and hero fang's symbol of hope and their guardian.

Blake.A: I see.

Sun.A: wait, you mean to tell me that you single handly change the white fang?

Koan: yeah and killed adam too.

Sun.A: can you be anymore cooler?

Blake:(giggle) that why he's my king. (hug and kiss him on the lip)

Blake.A: I can't believe that's me.

Blake: well liet's say he did what you and I dream for.

Koan: and we're gonna help you.

Blake.A: thanks.

Blake:(laugh crazy) no problem sis, your ma, and pa are going to have a case of double vision.

Koan: hahahaha! Good one kitty!

Blake: meow!

Blake.A: is that...really me?

Koan: yeah it happen of being a koan, even when you mate.

Blake.A blushed red hot and start to steam.

Sun.A: woah.

Koan: yeah and same with my other girls.

Emerald:(pull her mask up) he was great.

Sienna:(pull her mask up) and same with his brothers.

Blake.A: emerald?

Emerald: yeup! Here to kicked my evil alternative's ass!

Blake.A: okay, not suspecting that.

She turn to illa.

Blake.A: what about her?

Koan: you'll see soon, and that Sienna Khan, the high leader of the white fang a.k.a hero fangs who's my girlfriend as well.

Sun.A: WHAT?!

Blake.A: HUH?!

Koan: it's true, I had a lot.

Sun.A: wait, you mean to tell me that you have more girlfriends?!

Koan: yep.

Blake.A: let me guess, dose your brothers have girlfriends too?

Koan: damn straight! And we made our girlfriends a demigoddess after the mating.

Nora:(pop out bear feature) don't worry.

Emerald:(pop out fox feature) it was worth it.

Blake, A: YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY THAT!

Blake: this come from a special book we both read?

Blake.A's more red as she hide it and make a fake cough to change the subject, she turn to Sun.A who got up.

Blake.A: what are you doing here sun?

Sun.A: diggin' the new outfit, by the way. Never did like the bow.

Koan: I do.

Blake.A: sun! (slap sun's hand away)

Sun.A: geez.

Blake.A: have you been following me?

Sun.A:(sigh) I saw you ran off , the night beacon tower fell. Once we landed in Vale, you made sure everyone was okay ,and then you just took off without saying anything.

Blake.A: I had to..you wouldn't understand…

Sun.A: no, I get it. The moment you left, I knew exactly what you were doing. Your going on a one woman rampage against the white fang!

Blake.A: what?

Sun.A: you've always felt like the white fang was your fight. They show up, trash your school, hurt your friends; it makes perfect sense!

Blake.A: I can't believe you.

Sun.A: but there's no way I'm letting you do this alone. It's an honorable approach for sure, but you're gonna need someone watching your back. And that's where I come in! Us faunus got to stick together, after all!

Kaon smack his head.

Sun.A: ow!

Koan: no monkey boy! That not what she doing, she going home and later on think about it, but is not gonna be safe with adam's allies including my enemies.

Sun.A: then why not doing with her team? Her friends?

Blake.A: your the one who talk, Assuming neptune, sage, and scarlet aren't hiding below deck!

Sun.A: you really think I could get neptune on the ocean!? They flew back to Mistral, I told them I'd catch up, not the first time I left them to take a boat.

Koan: well guess that settle, but still their maybe enemies out there and if Adam their I'll kill him again since my adam was a tonight fight of a mixed fallen angel, grimm and minatour.

Sun.A: really? Is that even possible?

Koan: yes even do the impossible and since dung did it who want to destroy and bring beyond despair to all multi-omniverse but we stop him over and over. Do you know Konton?

As blake.A eyes widen and sun.A fell off the railings.

Koan: i guess you know him huh?

Blake.A: yes.

Koan: well let you know he's on our side cuz he got defeat by my brother Zack, since konton is zack's evil counterpart.

Sun.A: that psycho can be defeated?! Man, I would like to meet your brothers.

Koan: tell us what konton did in this world.

Blake.A and sun.A in his description of what he did make koan see it.

Koan: good and here a picture of my brother Zack.

He show a hologram as sun.A and Blake.A can see that he and konton like polar oppisite.

Sun.A: dang he looks like him but way different.

Koan: that zack and he defeated him, anyway alternative Blake. We'll go with you and scout and check a surveillance of enemies, your adam still not giving up.

Blake.A: yeah, thanks.

Koan: and my brothers are with your old teams. Soon, time to go wild

 **Meanwhile with Konton**

As konton is walking to spy on salem's place as he senses and turn to see cinder and emersld who are the duplicate.

Konton: what'd you two doing here?

Cinder: we thought we can help you too.

Konton: what?

He feel a little surprise like how the alternative cinder and her team allies and alliance with him but betray and using him as a tool make de ja vu to him.

Cinder: you heard us.

Emerald: and besides, I wanted to kick my altered's ass.

Konton: is it fitting to think two who i know stab my back.

Cinder went and hug him.

Cinder: i know what the other us did to you is never forgiven and with me and emerald make you feel odd but, just bear with it.

Emerald: we wanna fix and redo and this time different

Konton got off of the hug

Konton: alright then

Cinder: also how is the other me? I heard she got hit by the silver eyes from ruby.

Konton: let's go and see. 

They nodded and look at the window, they see cinder.A with Her hair is much shorter. She wears a black mask that appears to be made of black glass over her missing left eye, and the scarring from said injury extends into a slight x-shape over the bridge of her nose, as well as having deformed and degraded the tissue of her left ear. She wears a long, dark red dress with one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored, and the upper chest and left sleeve are decorated with golden designs.

The right side of her dress is open from the hip down with two gold-colored straps made up of interwoven ropes connecting the front half to the back half of her thigh. Under the dress, she appears to wear black pantyhose. On the right hip, the dress has a black rhombus-shaped gem set in a gold-colored metal of the same shape, with feathers of varying shades of blue extending from the bottom of it. On her right arm, she wears a long, gray glove, the top of which has a gold-colored metal ring with curvy branching extensions going up her arm. Her right ear has a new, ring-shaped earring higher up than the dangling black gem earring.

Emerald: yikes

Cinder: what happen to her?

Konton: apparently you surrive ruby's silver eyes power however it did a major damage to your left arm and half of your face but the vocal cords should heal to recover as well and training of her power.

Cinder: Damn, that's what she gets.

Konton: agree, we better eneter a memory , if dung i was here i bet he made a bargain of thid alliance

Konton ,emerald and cinder eneter salem.A 's and Cinder.A's memories

As a puddle of a Grimm come out and as then emerald.A and mercury.A are awe and shocked to see more grimm came out of the puddles but cinder.A snap her fingers to get their attention.

On the table is tryian.A along with salem.A, a tall middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin. He also has short black and gray hair as well as a mustache and green eyes.  
He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and finger-less gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks.

A tall and muscular middle-aged man, which he is 6'4". He has short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

Konton: _Aruthur and Hzazel._

Aruthur.A: yes, yes, please keep your… posse… in check. You hear that? Silance. I've half the mind to think the little girl that beasted you.

Tryian.A: if I were you, I'd hunt her down… find her, and… well… she took YOUR eye, didn't she? (laughing madly)

As cinder.A try to speak and then she try to whisper to emerald.A.

Aruthur.A: pathetic, why did you even- 

The door open to show salem.A came in as small black fog of it came and look at her crystal shards candles.

Salem.A: watts...do you find such malignance necessary? (turn to her group and sit down to her thrown)

Aurthur.A: I apologize, maiam, I'm not particularly fond of failure.

Salem.A: then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young cinder, she become our fall maiden, destroyed beacon tower...and most importantly...killed dear ozpin, so I'm curious. To what "failure" are you referring?

Aurthur.A: Well...the girl with the silver eyes

Hazel.A: yet...we dealt with her kind before...how is it a novice was to best on of us?

Aurthur.A: My thoughts exactly, even without her new power it should have been effortless

Salem.A: it is because of the madin's power, make no mistake cinder. you hold the key to our victory, but your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness...which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment.

Dunaille: a so I guess is a shame, she couldn't kill ruby rose when she finally had the chance of gaining the fall maiden's power...humans are such carelessness sometime

they turn to see dunaille, and vilgax came in.

Saleam.A: (smiling) dung, good to see you again from a long time, and you change your look again. Everyone this here is dungeonous the black corrupt dragon.

Dunaille: a pleasure, and is dunaille now, let say some brat got some way to murder me but I'm too stubborn to give up.

Tryian.A laugh so hard a bit.

Dunaille: something amusing you?

Tryian.A: when it comes to death, it always amuses me, planing to get this person back?

Dunaille: you can say that.

Tryian.A: and is interesting you and cinder share the same fate, geuss I-

He felt a choke as he stood in mid air as he felt a black smoke make him cough as dunaille's eyes glows make everyone except salem.A, vilgax and om impress and surprise, tyrian.A slammed to the ground as tryian.A stomp her heel to his head and grab his ponytail to almost pull his head as he in fear and eyes shaking on her.

Dunaille: even in death I can share it to enemies including allies, to tell me bug...you wanna end like the other pest?

Tryian.A: no ma'am! I'm sorry

Salem.A:(giggle) now dunaille, we won't have any of that. please if you would take a seat.

She scoff let him go and take a seat.

Dunaille: make sure to tamed your pets salem, I grew impatient of how them do the job done.

Salem.A: very well, Dr. watts, you are to take cinder's place and meet with our informant in mistral.

Aruthur: very good.

Salem.A: tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the spring maiden.

Tyrian.A:(laugh) gladly.

Vilgax: the spring maiden, let's say it close to one of the boys around him, she'll come, and watch out for seinruyami. he's mad like you but really an agent of chaos.

Tyrian.A: oh you let me worry about him.

Vilgax: it depends if you can deal with his madness.

Dunaille: or getting eaten.

Tyrian.A: whatever.

Vilgax: (whisper to dunaille) get 50 bucks if his tail got aten.

Dunaille: same here.

Salem.A: and hazel… I'm sending you to the leader of the white fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure than sienna khan feels the same.

Hazel.A: as you wish.

Dunialle: what about rose?

Aurthur.A: (scoff) what about her? Seems to me like this is cinder's problem, not ours.

Dunalle: cuz this silver eyes is important and stronger against some maidens like cinder, how else you think she could've kill rose instead off fooling around with other humans? (cinder.A slam her fist on the table make dunalle smirk) precisely my point.

Salem.A: that's enough. Tyrian?

Tyrian.A: yes, my lady?

Salem.A: spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to cinder(make tyrian excited to kill)… and bring her to me. (as he disappointed but yet do the job) Because of your efforts, beacon has fallen...and haven will be next.

Dunalle: make sure to find the second maiden and the eyes, (turn cinder.A) and you better not screw it up or get carried away fall...(smack her mask part) an eye for eye, (smack her left arm) an arm for an arm and...(grab the throat to tighten as she cough a little blood) a voice for terror, understood ?

She shaken her head in fear and let her go.

 **End of it**

Konton: seem they getting along well huh?

Cinder: too well if you ask me.

Emerald: and you really want payback on them.

Konton: it doesn't matter , they know well for me that vengeance will haunt them one way or another, (looked at salem.A and sick grin)and I'll make her life mine to devour and her pets, salem!

Emerald: well save cinder for her (points to cinder) and emerald to me.

Konton: you better hurry with your counterpart, alright you two sit put, about time I'll have reunion with them.

Cinder.A panting a little around.

Salem.A: don't fight it, girl. It can senses your trepidation ,you must make it...dread you.

Then the jellyfish grimm came in.

Salem.A: cinder...I'm going to ask you this one more time and I expect a clear answer. Did you killed ozpin?

Konton: ahh, never send a child to do someone's job huh cindy? (make salem.A's, Cinder.A's, Emerald.A's and Mercuery.A's eyes widen in horror to recognize that voice)

Then cinder.A gasp while salem just turn and look to see konton with a smirk walking in.

Konton: missed me?

Emerald.A: konton! But.. I thought…

Konton: you though I was dead?

He laugh darkly making Cinder.A, Mercuery.A and Emerald.A shiver along Salem'A felt a worried.

Konton: you forgot what I'am girl, don't think I forgotten that you all reveal my identity to beacon and the world to hide and even cindy pick the suggestion and send your precious dragon to get the job done huh?

Mercuery.A charge at him and do a flying kick but konton just stand there as mercuery.A's legs broke into pieces.

Mercuery.A: what the?!

Konton grab his throat.

Konton: hmm, I could use a pet, let me borrow him salem.

Konton's right arm turn blackish grimm along engapyse, then impale right through his chest along his heart as mercury.A cough off black blood.

Emerald.A: mercury!

He dropped him as he not dead but he scream in agony holding his head as his entire skin turn white along his while black and grayish blue cover some parts, he grew monsterous, his legs grew and it part of metal with spikes, his teeth is sharp and his hair spiked up and grew a little, black eyes along yellow glowing pupils, grew tiger ears and tail as he roar.

Konton: go on and play with the grimms.

The monsterous mercury.A jump at the window and run like an animal and kill and eaten some of the grimms like nothin.

Konton: that's better.

He walked up as emerald.A just cover her mouth in fear as konton sit on the seat make cinder.A shivering of what she saw and salem.A calm down and try not to feel his fear.

Konton: not here to fight, but a talk and simple, but you all seem doing well of your plans huh?

Salem.A: I'm confident that my plain will succeed.

Konton: perhaps, unless you here my deal and warning. If you surrender and abandon this plan, then I'll let you and your pets lived and serve to me as your new lord and master.

Salem.A: I won't, leave us.

Konton: okay but remember my vengence because...

He grab her wrist as her eyes wide her hand become wrinkle almost dried as if death tou hing het to become nothin as he grunt in pain as he let her go, this make cinder.A and Emerald.A so shocked and horror that he can do that to their mistress and salem felt a sweat drop of her as his eyes glows.

Konton: you have to pay the price, i hope you make the right decisions even if dung is here now salem.

He got up and looked at cinder.

Konton: you too fall, I'll be watching

She flinch as mercury.A came back then he snap his finger, mercury.a howl in pain and turn back to normal unconscious as konton walk off then vanish in the shadows while laugh evil echos the room to bring chills to everyone spines.

Emerald.A: what now?

Salem.A: we continue with the plan, _he's very different and stronger the last time we met, I'm sure the four boys are easy._

 **Meanwhile at beacon**

As the goddess and their husband are watching the boys are back in action.

Lilith: I'm glad there back.

Akaru: me too, they gotten strong.

Akasu: they also have more girls with them, that means….

The three goddesses: MORE GRAND KIDS!

Minato: uh you three are exciteded on that part?

Hibiki: it's a mother thing.

Minato: even Austin now president, amazing.

Hikari: yeah but I'm so proud koan is a king too.

Hillbred: well ben is going great, having more girls on him!

Andrew: and zack doing well too

?: seem it true that the boys do well in the future.

Make everyone completely silent and pale as they recognize that voice and it was dung but when they see him he look different and his aura and soul is, like they know the old dung before his betrayal, a long, long time is been awhile for them. they see coming out of the shadow non other then dung. But his skin is lighter sand like, his dragon scales part is lighter gray, his hair is darker grayish hair with lighter shades of it as his hair spiky a bit forward and back a little, dragon wings, long a bit thin tail, pale blue eyes, wearing a dark brown shirt along lighter brown pants and black jacket and wearing sneakers.

?: good evening everyone, is it a great day to be, well great?

He laugh like a very friendly person which made everyone so shocked as akasu break the silent.

Akasu: w-who are you?

?: is me your majesty, dung.

Akasu: bu- I thought austin…

Dung?: oh that right, well to make everyone less confused for someone else, I'am dung but call me mortum for now on.

Akasu: okay… mortum, not to be rude but, who are you exactly?

Mortum: I'am dung, you know the one before the betrayal and everything, the dung you know is still alive.

Akasu: okay, sorry it's just that…

Mortum: that's alright, it's quite difficult to separate with me and your dung your majesty. You see I came from a different dimension when the boys become evil.

Akasu: WHAT?!

Mortum: before I explain it, I need you all to know this and how can a person like me become betrayal, you remember my last scouting of an area of enemies and deadly traps made by any god when I was just an ultimate level dragon?

Akasu: yes, it was after I announce that my children the next be the princes and princess of all dragons.

Mortum: is true that I got over my dream and goal, to become the lord's right hand man along with kavaxas, but when I was scouting I discover a purist incarnate evil, a corrupted gather by the original dragon born of evil their is that her gods but anti-gods as their entity, it called "The Malevolent of heartless" as it effected me slowly and erasing me for good.

Akasu: wait I know that! it was my brother killed them! so their the reason you made the war and betrayed?!

Mortum: yes, after the boys become evil and eat and drain including lord Austin, the light was within me was erase to a void that is the Anti-Omniscience void with cuthlu found me as the white matter that I hyper sleep within around it, when I wake up and travel then ask paradox of the time changing, I had learn of the multi-omniverse and here I'am. The incarnate of the pure light and the old dung you all know before he become evil, dung's long lost light side, mortum the white sacred dragon.

Akasu: I see...

Then akasu fainted and foam her mouth.

Minato: akasu!

Mortum: she okay? Is there something I said my lord?

Minato: it's just that, this is a lot to prosses.

Akasu: (woken up) no! Is more like I'm going nuts! This has to be a dream!

Mortum: no, your just fine miss akasu, and it is real and I can assure you that your 100% sane

Akasu:(walk to his face) I don't believe, your the dung we all know and thought gone forever.

Mortum: well, here I'am.

Akasu: (sigh) since dung is still alive and your here, where is he?

Mortum: when dung plan to survive lord Austin's attack, he connect himself to anti-cinder, dung's half soul is wiped out, so living in his new vessel anti-cinder for now on dunalle, he need to reformed and regenerate as he not powerful enough and it'll take some lot of times to fully get his powered up and his injury too.

Akasu: he always one sneaky snake.

Mortum: I know.

Silvea: so now what?

Mortum: well I'll scout ahead and see the relic is gonna be alright at haven academy.

Akasu: very well, but if you see austin, please be advise to calm him down.

Mortum: how come?

Akasu: he can figure that dung is not dead, so he will prepare to kill.

Mortum: okay.

Akasu then cry so munch then hugged him.

Akasu: miss you so much!

Morutm: me too, I'm so sorry for the crime, I try to get rid of it out of me miss akasu. 

Akasu:(sniff and wipe her tears and petted his head) shh, shh,is okay is not your fault and we forgive you...you will help my boy get rid off it.

Morutm: okay I need an assistant.

Akasu: I got it, sally! niji!

Niji and sally came.

Niji: yes mom?

Sally: something yo-(see mortum)WHAT THE FUCK?! DUNG?!

Niji:(glared) YOU!

Morutm: Um, is morutm right now and hey miss niji, you've grown well beautiful like your mother.

Niji stopped having a surprise look.

Niji: o~kay, that's a new one.

Sally: I ain't falling to no trick!

Niji:(snap out of it) same here!

Morutm: what th-

Sally punch his face and niji kick his nuts send him crash to the wall and groan while coughing holding his nuts.

Mortum: okay, I deserve that, and I fully take the blame.

Akasu angry tick mark and wham both sally's and niji's head leaving a bump and anime tears.

Niji: ow!

Sally: what was that for?!

Akasu: that is not dung, this is mortum, his pure light half of dung's light so he is dung's good guy that he abandon and destroy but survive so very long.

Niji: long before he betrayed and make the war?!

akasu: yes.

Niji and sally is apologiely bowing at mortum.

Niji and sally: we're sorry, we're sorry, we're terribly sorry.

Mortum: nah is cool(got up and healed himself) is nice to meet you miss sally and mistress niji

This almost make them puke.

Mortum:(title his head) are you sick? maybe some medicine I got will help you heal.

Niji: no we're good.

Sally: it's not natural, is the first time that you show kindness.

Niji: so scary.

Mortum: anyway you two and I go to haven academy, since salem have one allies who can be close to the relic only a maiden can unlocked.

Sally: okay, and if I never miss my guess, it probably the head of the academy.

Mortum: exactly, and the boys in the alter world dung here plan to allies is back to salem.A, so dung can have both power since the enemy already got the fall from cinder.A and now next is gonna be raven.A, depends if they knew.

Sally: so he'll get the large amount of power he currently lost plus more, but there is always a flaw, tell me, what meathead dose the magic transfer?

Mortum: well, it transferred to the person who are in there minds last, and must be female, since dung is now have a female body it can be easy for her and even his rename dunalle.

Sally: but, what would happen if someone who can kill cinder.A while she still has her powers, so that image is burned into her mind making the power go to the killer.

Mortum: is true what you said, what I heard from amber that cinder use sort of an insect spider grimm to force of transferred the power to another user. but however of cinder.A terrible condition but not gonna stop her goal.

Niji: she gonna do it to raven.A?

Mortum: unless she know who the real spring maiden using vernal as a decoy s cinder.A left arm is a grimm to help drain it.

Sally: hmm, this puzzle would be a challenge for once, finally something to work with.

Mortum: but however seeing how raven.A is , we know she different from our raven by her cold and cowardice to her family.

Sally: yes, but, it doesn't have to be her though.

Mortum: I know miss sally, I have a hunch that a small part of her do care for yang, but she need a lots to learn if she ever regret of her many mistakes . She trust for her family of not seeing them as shields , not to mention to ave fate in ozpin, of trying everything to keep this world of falling of despair and bring hope that he cant do alone.

Sally: that's where zack comes in, our raven will slap some since into her.

Mortum: right.

Niji: but what raven said about show no "mercy" to her?

Sally: our raven felt regret but the alternative don't, right now let the boys focus the mission and we can do to ours.

Niji: right.

As niji, sally and Mortum teleported away.

 **Play my hero academia odd future**

The scene start black as it zooms out to show the shadows of ben, austin, koan and zack ad the camara is staring above them.

 _ **I keep my ideas, for their respective destiny. What's going though?**_

Then they start to dash out of the screen then the scene change to show dung and mortum facing each other then clash there fists at each other making a light.

 _ **You need to reap everything, you sow. Influence increased well in black history. Throwing every possible excuse away, I don't remember the fate of being murdered. Closing my eyes to the time I lived. But, because I'm alive today means...**_

Then it shows ruby and ruby.A sitting next to each other under a blossom tree, then it change to the altered ruby cast running together then it change to the ruby cast with team BAKZ and the others then it change to salem's allies with dunallie on the front as she made the screen black.

 _ **What's going on? Again, I'm left that way. I'm still left in the says where corrections can't be made.**_

Then the scene change to konton sitting alone with only light behind him, then akarus and andwers hands are on his shoulders then it change to ben walking though the snow.

 _ **What's going on? I'm standing above the fact that people are wrong. Open up the melting pot that has potential. Dreaming, reverse your intentions. Squared sky, the things you love from heart escape from the midnight.**_

Then the scene change to show koan smiling madly and fired a hell fireball, then austin flew in and fired his cosmic energy then zack smash the ground making the rocks into arms, then it change to ben again gathering his magic. Then mortum drop kick to a bunch of grimms making the area exploded then it shows konton again as he is walking and silhouettes of his girls are walking behind him then it fade to show another scene to show dunallie, salem and salem.A standing but they is covered around light. Then it change to show the altered and original teams exploded and start flying then the camara zoomed to show penny charge her laser and fired.

 _ **We averted the granted resolution of the future, not having the things we wanted and exaggerated out days. I keep my ideals for their lives. Love too, dreams too, after the dangerous bounds, east things will follow. A gong is ringing, for their respective destiny.**_

Then it showed ben start to power up over time making the earth crumble below his feet, then vilgax grow more muscular and gain tentical arms as ben charge at him as he pull his aura arm back ready to punch him, then it change to show dunaille standing while austin are on the ground then power energy start to flow, then the camara zoom at him as he scream making white stars glow on his eyes, then the scene changing to zack, koan, teams RWBY, JNPR and the other allies the boys gain, then goes back to be throwing his punch making a green flash breaking the screen to show the logo. 

**THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT!**

Then the scene now shows ben standing up as the dust cloud reveal austin with his arms crossed, koan with his winning smile, zack with his arm on konton's shoulder.


	2. dust 2

**Play my hero academia odd future**

The scene start black as it zooms out to show the shadows of ben, austin, koan and zack ad the camara is staring above them.

 _ **I keep my ideas, for their respective destiny. What's going though?**_

Then they start to dash out of the screen then the scene change to show dung and mortum facing each other then clash there fists at each other making a light.

 _ **You need to reap everything, you sow. Influence increased well in black history. Throwing every possible excuse away, I don't remember the fate of being murdered. Closing my eyes to the time I lived. But, because I'm alive today means...**_

Then it shows ruby and ruby.A sitting next to each other under a blossom tree, then it change to the altered ruby cast running together then it change to the ruby cast with team BAKZ and the others then it change to salem's allies with dunallie on the front as she made the screen black.

 _ **What's going on? Again, I'm left that way. I'm still left in the says where corrections can't be made.**_

Then the scene change to konton sitting alone with only light behind him, then akarus and andwers hands are on his shoulders then it change to ben walking though the snow.

 _ **What's going on? I'm standing above the fact that people are wrong. Open up the melting pot that has potential. Dreaming, reverse your intentions. Squared sky, the things you love from heart escape from the midnight.**_

Then the scene change to show koan smiling madly and fired a hell fireball, then austin flew in and fired his cosmic energy then zack smash the ground making the rocks into arms, then it change to ben again gathering his magic. Then mortum drop kick to a bunch of grimms making the area exploded then it shows konton again as he is walking and silhouettes of his girls are walking behind him then it fade to show another scene to show dunallie, salem and salem.A standing but they is covered around light. Then it change to show the altered and original teams exploded and start flying then the camara zoomed to show penny charge her laser and fired.

 _ **We averted the granted resolution of the future, not having the things we wanted and exaggerated out days. I keep my ideals for their lives. Love too, dreams too, after the dangerous bounds, east things will follow. A gong is ringing, for their respective destiny.**_

Then it showed ben start to power up over time making the earth crumble below his feet, then vilgax grow more muscular and gain tentical arms as ben charge at him as he pull his aura arm back ready to punch him, then it change to show dunaille standing while austin are on the ground then power energy start to flow, then the camara zoom at him as he scream making white stars glow on his eyes, then the scene changing to zack, koan, teams RWBY, JNPR and the other allies the boys gain, then goes back to be throwing his punch making a green flash breaking the screen to show the logo.

 **THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT!**

Then the scene now shows ben standing up as the dust cloud reveal austin with his arms crossed, koan with his winning smile, zack with his arm on konton's shoulder.

Yang A is now sleeping inside while zack and his girls are in his airship.

Zack: hmm this dont look good for alternative yang.

Yang: yeah, if I'm in her shoes, I'll be having the same nightmares as her.

Amy: yeah but we have to get her in shape if she wanna help her sister and her team along friends.

Yang: and I'm the gal that can help.

Zack: since we return what the duplciate you did in your world at home? (she smile and sigh happy)

yang: (hugs him) yeah, it was great like the family we have, mom and ruby's mom fight over the last piece of cookie.

Neo: who won?

Yang: neather, dad got the cookie as they chase him.

Zack:( chuckle)wow, but i wonder if this alternative where is oz?

Medaka: a good question.

They turn to see medaka.

Zack: medaka what'd you doing here?

Neo: i thought you went to to our remmeant.

Medaka: I followed, you can have all the fun zackry the second year, and I'm not alone.

Zack: what'd you- oh i see now.

Zack look around to find taoakak, konoe, mogana, youka leaving yang, amy and neo with medaka.

Medaka: well, we're alone yang xal long the second year, neopolitan the second year and any fang the second year.

Zack: i see, (push his sunglasses up) anyway I soundwave a favorite to find and track coordinate of Oz's life and energy soul, he could be anywhere.

They notice yang.A is woked up by his nightmare went down stairs to see her dad talking to port.A and oobleck.A as well.

Medaka: will she be alright?

Zack: I hope, cuz I wish i go there and help her.

Yang: this maybe an alternate world but we can't endanger them with our dimension.

Zack: true but we who know it may or may not be simialr so munch, but i know the fighting spirit still in her , even you yang if you in her situation, all it need is a little push. (look down of Taiyang.A and Yang.A. little talk) even your dad know what best but i know he can help too.

Yang: well good luck with that, he is a teacher and gave retired of being a huntsman.

Zack: (turn yang and smile) yeah but he not gonna let his daughter slump around and know what to do.

They see yang.a and Taiyang.a laughing

Yang: yeah. (Smile)

then they see taiyang.A, port.A and ooblick. A walked out of the house.

Zack: I'll chat to the other you.

Yang: got it.

Zack teleported as he knock the door.

Zack: knock knock.

Ashe came in and see yang.A

Zack: hey

Yang.A: hey, seem like you have some time around here.

Zack: you can say that. (he eating some chcolate bar)

Yang.A: so the other world, how my other mom do?

Zack: let say she learn and understand her past mistake, even she earn that second chances and finally one with the family, she here but she's afraid since you know.

Yang.A: yeah, wish my mom is like that.

Zack: i wish but let say what she doing that my raven talk some sense to her.

Yang.A: i hope, can you like call her?

Zack: you wanna see the raven from the other world?

Yang.A: since she different from my mom who should've realize her mistake and earn the chance before what happen to beacon , i wanna get this chance before i hope my mom could.

Zack: (smile) okay . ( make a telepthic )

As then raven came in by teleporting and looked at Yang.A

Yang.A: hey mom.

Raven: hey yang.

She then went and hugged her ,as yang.A hugged her back wanted this feeling.

Raven: I'm so sorry for everything, if only I should've so sooner, i would be the mother there for you while growing up.

Yang.A: i know mom, i know, I forgive you and hope your other self learn this.

Raven: same here, (kiss her forehead) be strong.

Yang.A: i will.

She nodded with a smile then teleproted away.

Zack: that went well

As Zack.A and Yang.A listen the conversation to Taiyang.a , port.a and oobleck.a.

Port.A: thanks for having us over, tai.

Taiyang.A: any time. You're always welcome.

Ooblick.A: it may be a while before we return. There is still much work to be down at the school.

Port.A: I… hesitate to ask but… is there any word from young miss Rose?

Taiyang.A: not yet.

Oobleck.A: have you thought about going after her ? Trying to bring her home ?

Taiyang.A :( sigh) i got to...look after some things

As yang.a and zack heard it.

Yang.a: is she alroght?

Zack: yes, my brothers along other are with them safe for now, also my duplciate gonna meet someone.

With ben and koan and they others

Ruby.A: come on guys! If we pick up the pace we can hit the next time before sunset.

Jaune.A: assuming it's still there.

Koan: all we need is a sack of potatoes!

Nora: like these? (pull out a sack of potatoes)

Koan: yeah, in case for emergency! So we can bait any sloth!

Nora: SLOTH LADY AWAY!

Koan: HOTDOG!

Ruby.A: of course it'll be there! This one's supposed to be pretty big. Hee.. gan.. bay.. na..

Ren: higanbana. it's a well-protected village with a popular inn.

Nora.A: which means…

Nora: no camping in the rain!

Ben: sound good to me

Ruby.A: see , everything's gonna be fine !

Jaune.A :You know, we've had a lot of ups down, but things could be a lots of worst.

Jaune: yeah like thought we'd see more grimms

Ren.A: as did i

Ben: well at least we dont have bigger ones.

Nora: nora smell no grimms , means good day!

Nora.A: I guess our luck is finally turning around to higanbana!

Everyone: To Hihanbana !

Koan: wait where's my root beer combination chocolate chip cookies?

Nora: here! (pulls out cookies)

Ruby and ruby.A have stars for eyes and drool.

Koan: eat it, it will retrain our energy!

He throw 4 bags to nora. Nora.A , ruby and ruby.a as they caught it.

Ruby and Ruby.A: COOKIES!

At top of the mountain part as the grimm about to attack but killed by qrow.A

Qrow.A: hmph ," luck".

He notice ben ,koan and others.

Qrow: that's new.

Then surprise him he notice cinder along ruby, nora, pyrhha, amber, penny, and even summer.

Qrow.A: huh?

He rub his eyes to see he not dreaming and pinch himself , he see is for real and have the feeling those 2 boys along their girls are perhaps the reason , he look at a bird and fly off, what he didnt know not very far from the mountains is a grimmcon about to killed him got slice in half and shot in the chest, it was non other then zack and raven.

Zack: hello dusty old crow.

Raven: he seem doing well keeping an eye on them.

Zack: yeah, you said the other you scenes is swinging by at higanbana?

Raven: yes.

Zack: hmm that's great, anyway when you was member of Team STRQ, can you tell me other info that's clue about ozpin?

Raven: hmm like what?

Zack: you and your twins turn into birds, which is impossible for humans nor fanunus can do that.

Raven: sorry, but you have to wait on that.

Zack: fine, cuz the more when i see and scents around ozpin, is like i felt he was living more then a year and a curse like almost common me and my brothers, that I felt something moving him from another physical.

Raven: well, we'll see in the future.

Zack: yeah, let's go my sexy Fallen goddess.

Raven: (smile) after you my handsome god.

Zack turn into P. Big chill While while raven have her mask on and a cloak that almost looks like feather as she flew off as well along side P. Big chill.

 **Timeskip**

As a raining day, ben ,koan and they other are at the inn of the village of Higanbanaas. With qrow who's now in the bar looking at the gang.

While P. Big chill turn back to zack hold an umbrella for him and raven to cover.

Raven: it seems your brothers have made it.

Zack: yeah and i wonder, does this make ruby your niece or second daughter? Since summer taken care of them as a mother.

Raven: (pouted jealousy) well it's not my fault completely.

Zack: i know but what about the duplicate you?

Raven: me and sum fighting over who's the best mom, and she wont share ruby with me.

Zack: what about yang? (make her cheek puff more)

Raven: (playfully hit him on the chest) stop teasing me!

Zack: (chuckle) so cute, but i think both you do best as mom,(smile) beside you did great for our kids.

Raven: oh give me a hug you. (hugs him)

Zack hugged her , as zack got his hooded up while raven wear her mask which is black but silver shape of a bird like with red visor.

With qrow looking as the waitress give him a drink.

Qrow.A: oh, i didn't-

Waitress: from the woman upstairs, red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind a bottom shelf.

As they look up.

Qrow.A: thanks.

Waitress: But I went ahead and gave you top, lucky you!

As she walk off.

Qrow.A: yeah.

He went off while zack and raven enter the bar.

Zack: shall we take a seat?

Waitress: what can i get you two?

Zack: root beer float.

Raven: the same, we'll be up stairs up top.

Waitress: okay.

As then zack and raven walk up stairs and see qrow.A walking and meet raven. A.

Raven.A: hello, brother.

Qrow.A: raven. (walked over to where raven.A is sitting) So, what do you want?

Raven.A: a girl can't just catch up with her family?

Qrow.A: she can, but you're not. How about we get on with it? (drink his glass) Unless you plan on keeping these coming.

Raven.A: dose she have it?

Qrow.A: did you know Yang lost her arm?

Raven.A: that's not-

Qrow.A: Rhetorical question , I know you I know. It's just obnoxious that you bring up family then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist.

Raven.A: I saved her.

Qrow.A: once, because that was your rule, right? Real " mom of the year" material, sis.

Then raven.A grab her twin brother's wrist.

Raven.A: I told you beacon would fall, and it did, I told you ozpin would fail, and he has. Now you tell me, does, salem, have it?

Zack: ah you both of your last names, meansna blessed white raven and white crow. As remind me of the two norse ravens. Hugin and Munin fly each day over the spacious earth. I fear for Hugin, that he not come back, yet more anxious am I for ke you two was given to curse being. But which birds describes you two?

They turn to see zack lean at the wall and raven who's sitting on the chair , they can't know who they are wearing the mask, zack's hoodie cover his head and raven with a cloak on.

Qrow.A: who the hell are you two?

Zack: names lewamus prime but people call me the grimm reaper and this here is my partner and girlfriend, they call her Fallen, Fallen angel.

Raven nodded to them.

Zack: we're an old friend of ozpin way back.

Qrow.A: then why haven't I heard of you guys before?

Raven: we ask him to keep a secret cuz we was doing some important task and some traveling, heard about beacon falling.

Zack: he told us, (sit down at the chair) about you two along other team that you used to formed, you kids seem interested, (turn his head to raven.A) until one stay for a tribe,(turn qrow.A) and they other left for family.

Qrow.A: see, that's what I'm talking about.

Zack: is the fact of showing this so called "survival of the fittest" raven, how cute but words your describing is very pitiful for your selfishness, I don't see who else gonna end this war?

Raven.A: how dare you!

raven: it's the true, if everyone wanted piece and even you think ozpin fell and the end of beacon this will continue, we're was you when everyone including your brother doing their best feeling everyone care alive? You save one but you care for mission and the tribe the most, not worthy to be with family

She about to get up but zack's fist to close toward her nose make qrow.A and Raven.A so shocked of the speed that they didn't get no time react, as she didn't move but can see his glowing eyes from his mask make her leg shake a little.

Zack:(chuckle) little bird, all that talk, fighitng, survival, and your rules...All I see within it is fear, fear is okay but the most fear that even qrow know is losing our friends and family, that why we have the will to conquer our fear, we're your will?

Raven: (turn qrow.A) if you need any more question about us we'll be waiting down stairs.

Qrow.A nodded a little.

Zack: make sure to keep an eye out,(turn raven.A) oh and raven, if summer watching this, she'll be disappoint in you, cuz she was a great mother for ruby and yang, and the maiden of spring, I hope to meet her.

Zack and raven start to walk away while raven.A sit down to her chair.

Qrow.A: you just got owned.

Zack and raven went down as the waitress got their drink for them, they lift their mask a little and cheers then started to drink.

Zack: she have a lot of learning of what she doing to her life.

Raven: probably a lot more.

Zack: yeah, she look okay but you are the most sexy there is.

Raven: you really want a hot sex section that badly~?

Zack:(Chuckle) what can I say, it explain how yang got your ways. (she giggle)

raven: yeah, and you banged her quite a lot actually.

Zack: and so do you, so how hakumen's sword working out? You do quite well.

Raven: easy, even ragna's brother I mimic his sword and make it of mine but upgraded.

Zack:(chuckle) a 3 sword style? (she grin under her mask)

Raven: yes.

As they put there mask down, cuz qrow.A went down and sat down with them.

Zack: is nice of you to join us.

Qrow: yeah, (sit down) so, your friends with ozpin huh?

Zack: you can say that.

Raven: and we know where the relic is.

Qrow.A: really?

Zack: yes, at the hidden place at heaven academy.

Qrow.A: good insight kid.

Raven: and we know who's the spring maiden.

Qrow: who?

Zack: the one you met in the table before we came in.

Qrow.A: the waitress?

Raven: no, we meant up stairs who have that nevermore like mask on the table. (make qrow.A shocked)

Qrow.A: raven is the spring maiden?

Zack: yes and before you wonder, no she not the original. you may say she stole it like how cinder stole the power of the first fall maiden until you stop cinder from preventing it.

Qrow.A: I see, but I'm still going to need to watch over my niece.

zack: your not doing this alone dude.

Raven: you have notice some strange thing when you was watching your niece and her friends in inn?

Qrow: as the fatter fact yes, I have two nieces now, two rubys along two same friends even those guys I never seen, same with the other girls and the most crazy of all. I saw cinder and...summer.

Zack: (lift his mask up) seem you wanna know. I'm zack orion and those two guys are my brothers ,and the ruby along her friends and our girls, we came from another world same as this one but different as we brought hope and beacon begin to rebuilt.

Qrow.A: good for them.

Raven:(lift her mask up as well) yeah, they really change it and give hope.

Qrow.A: okay, that's new.

Zack: you see let say this raven who finally open her eyes, regret and change thanks to me, and the tribe turn out to a new league of serve and protecting remmeant.

Qrow.A: woah.

Zack: yeah and we came here to help bring hope to this alternative world.

Qrow.A: thanks, we're gong to need a truck load on this one.

Zack: we have a lot.

Qrow.A: but how did sis become a spring maiden?

Raven:(Sigh) the original spring maiden who abandoned her responsibilities, and accepted the other me into the tribe. Despite giving her training in her abilities, the other me found her too weak to take advantage of her power and killed her out of "mercy," inheriting the Maiden powers as a result.

Qrow.A: hmm, that one way to treat a guess.

Zack: good, now let get to work soon.

 **Meanwhile**

with zack, yang and Taiyang.A outside as they see yang.A outside without her jacket as she put on her robotic arm on.

Taiyang.A: (got up) okay. Lets get started.

Zack: ready yangs? (yang and yang.A smile)

Yang and yang.A: ready.

With koan and blake and they others they have arrived in menagerie.

Koan: hotdog! deja motherfucking vu!

Blake:(cat smile) honey I'm home!

Sun.A: I like this blake better.

Koan:(hugged blake) no! My kitty!

Sun.A: okay, okay, (walked off the ship) whoa...whoa… I've never seen this many faunuses in one place!

koan: I see many animal hybrid but I guess I should fit in.

koan make a long red fur monkey tail and another a lion tail, dragon wings and grew goat like horns and snake eyes.

Koan: there.

Sun.A: whoa! What type of faunis are you now?!

Koan: a chimera, lion, monkey like ape, dragon, snake and a goat and bull .

Sun.A: never even heard of those.

Koan: there is a say animal sometime be merged as one body, a dangerous predator combination.

Sun.A: okay. (see that koans girls all flock to him) uh, is this normal for you dude?

Koan: normal? Hahahahahaha koan is the agent of chaos!

Sun.A: not what I meant.

Koan: nevermind the goomba, now we're here time to be stupendious ! but first food !(he zoom out to find food)

Ikaros: (grab his cape) we have to stick together master.

Koan: will it have dancing chicken wearing astronaut suit?

Ikaros: yes.

Koan: okie dokie!

Koan in an ape position and walk like one.

Blake.A: this is the one place everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are.

Sun.A: wow sure is, uh, crowded huh?

Blake: yes, yes it is.

Koan: you'll get use to it. (lifting his hand like a cat)

They continue to walk and follow black.A as the other faunus start to stare at the king of beasts, the alternate girls and koans girls.

Koan: ah, they like me, koan fitting in just fine! (make a bull noise)

Blake.A: I don't think that's the reason why.

Koan: is not?

Blake.A: there's two blake's, you don't see one of your doubles in real life before.

Koan: koan see more koan around koan of koan, let say double ganger.

Blake.A: (sweatdrop and turn to blake) dose he always be this way?

Blake: it make him super special, (put on her mask) it will help as blake is blake.

Koan: she right, as long that stupid cucumber wont lie again.

Sun.A: these guys are amazing. (walk though the people) is it always so… cramped?

Blake.A: well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped.

Sun.A: what?! You guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone!

Blake.A: it's not like the desert in vacuo, Sun. the wildlife here is more dangerous them most other regions.

Sun.A: So, they gave us a terrible island in the corner of Remnant to try and shut us up.

Blake.A: that's a pretty good summary, yeah.

Koan: not anymore in our other world, koan let human and fanunus go everywhere , koan did some upgraded on the location since to make it equal.

Blake.A: that sounds like a wonderful place to go too.

Koan: yeah, and I promise when this world in peace, I'll do the same thing.

Blake.A: well this world is not like yours.

Koan: but you'll see we can do they impossible, even what the people did to your people are assoholes.

Sun.A: yeah.

Blake: true koany but they try to make the best of things.

Sun.A: woah.

They see the moauntains around the good view.

Nora: pretty.

Nymph: so nice.

Blake and blake.A: this is Kuo Kuana,

Sun.A: it's… beautiful. I take it all back, this place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave?

Blake.A: that's not the point sun, We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else.

Blake: Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So, we did the best we could.

Blake.A:We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome, But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal. That we're still second-class citizens.

He put his hand to blake.A's shoulder.

Sun.A: Well, hey, this guy's feeling pretty at home.

Koan: same with us, I know what exactly feel like.

Blake.A: (sigh) alright. Time to go home.

Sun.A: oh, yeah? Which one's yous? Can you see it from here?

Blake.A: kind of.

Sun.A: (point to a different location) is it that one? (point somewhere else) what about that tiny one down there? I like the paintjob.

koan: is this one on the middle (he point at the house at the middle not further) that's blake's home.

Sun.A then look and points at blake.A as she nods, he then cover his ears as he squeals quietly.

Koan: yeah I know.

Blake.A: say koan, hope not defend you but you wanna choose one so they wont freak out or get specious.

Kosn: hmm which one?

Nora: ooh I know! Super Saiyan 4!

Koan: why's that?

Nora: alter blakes folks are not use to us, so change into a different faunus.

Koan: very well.

Koan show a bright light yellow as he's now shirtless, similar of venku's super sayian 4, except the fur is crimson color, hair is color reddish orange, his hair now a little longer spiky and upward but have the bang down, green eyes.

Koan:(slight deep) good thing sayian connection and relate animal type beast of monkey along apes, so how do I look?

Blake: (drool though her mask) so hot.

Nora: (pop her bear ears) give me a sloppy hug!

Emerald: (purr) so hunky~.

Illa: mine.

Sienna:(cat smile and purred) well~.

Spikeralla: so hot.

Ikaros: you look great.

Nymph: so good.

Asteara:(blush hard) u-um yo-you look so amazing.

Merlin: well you are the king and looking sexy as ever.

Derieri: oh yes you look magnificent.

Guila: (giggle) oh wow.

Blake.A: whoa.

Sun.A: damn.

Koan: good, now let's go.

They all went to the belladonna house.

Koan: _it exactly like how I met her parents, great, hope her alter dad not gonna crush me this time or this be a serious de ja vu._

Blake.A was going too pull the ring but start to hesitate.

Koan:(turn blake) is like the way it happen.

Blake: (nodded) yeah.

Sun.A: what is it?

Blake.A: I, um… it's just been a long time since I've seen my parents.

Sun.A: well, you came all this way.

Emerald: I'm sure they'll be happy to see you.

Blake.A: yeah.

then she knock on the door knocker as it makes an echo.

Sun.A: Okay, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating.

Then the door opens and peeking out of it its Kali.A.

Kali.A: blake?

Blake.A: hi, mom.

Blake: _mom._

Koan hold her hand as blake smile behind the mask.

Blake: (leans her head to his shoulder) thanks.

Koan:(whisper to her) is nothing. (kiss her head)

The altered kali went to the altered blake and pull her into a hug.

Kali.A: oh, my baby girl. (turn koan and they others) you make some more friends.

Blake.A: (smile) yeah, you could say that.

?: kali, who is it?

Ghira.A came by and shocked to see his dusghter, when they went inside for tea, koan turn back to normal , then he explained everything to them and blake have her mask off , Ghira.A give koan a big bone crushing hug

Ghira.A: ah ha! My daughter has picked the right man!

Koan: oh...! Koan's back!

Blake: dad, please let my husband go, your crushing him.

Ghira.A let him go as koan gasp a little for air.

Kali.A: thank you so very munch and it feel nice have two daughters.

Koan: is nothin, it what koan do best for fanunus and everybody.

Blake: oh and heads up, I'm insain when I met koan.

Sienna: but he such a nice and wonderful, who finally help us treated the same and equeal, and change the white fang into hero fangs.

Ghira.A: hmm, that's new, the white fang change there name to hero fang.

Sun.A: you sure that they are not planing something?

Koan: well like i said, after my speech and help, they help the humans and the humans treat them normal like everyone else. I mean it doesn't really matter.

Kali.A: and you seem to even make the high leader of the white fang change too.

Koan: (rub the back of his head) well she said i was the symbol and gaurdain to them, so now I'm here, i wanted to do the same.

Ghira.A: I'm starting to like you koan.

Koan: thanks Mr Belladonna.

Ghira.A: not a problem.

Kali.A: we we're horrified when we heard the news, the kingdom of vale wasn't perfect , but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. (sigh) we was both so worried.

Ghira.A: (chuckle) please, I knew she'd be fine!

Kali.A: (scoff) that isn't the slightest bit true. You should've seen him pacing.

Sun.A: you guys have nothing to worry about, I seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves!

Koan while drink his tea and ghira.A, they frowning at sun.A as they look each other and nodded a little and back at Sun.A.

Ghira.A: and what exactlu do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?

Koan: me Koan is wondering as well. (Sip his tea)

Sun.A: I, uh… well, you see, sir and koan, it's just that… you know, she's such a good fighter and all uh, and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her. And her fighting. But also for her. Uh, b-because of her fight, not her looks! I-i mean, not to say she's not good-looking! She is! Very! Or… slightly? she's definitely above average! I mean, uh…

Kali.A: why is he here again?

Blake. A: he just kind of followed me home.

Blake: yeah.

Kali.A: I see.

Sun.A: (use his tail to pour some tea) this team is really good! (take a sip while chuckle nervously)

Kali.A: I like him.

Blake and Blake.A: mom!

Then they heard a bang on the door.

Koan: _hmm, is alter adam's lackeys._

Ghira.A: darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!

Kali.A: Ghira..

Ghira.A: give me a moment.

Blake: (whisper to koan) you don't think is...

Koan: yeah, them.

Blake.A: is everything okay?

Kali.A: yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. it's just been hard dealing with them lately.

Blake.A: dealing with who?

Kali.A: Mm? The white fang.

Blake.A and Sun.A: What?!

As Blake.A and Sun.A to see two guys wearijg a red hooded along black and white bunton up long sleeves shirt and white puffy pants, wear like black single middle finger gloves and black have dog ears and the second who have no ears but a tail.

Koan:(turn to his girls) seem alter adam on the move sent his lackey to keep an eyes on your alter self and plans of his own a little with his alliance.

Blake: want me to eat them?

Nora: hey that's my job.

Illa: we'll do it sooner Blake.

Sienna: yes her and i alter must know and talk about this, I know that adam will kill me sooner.

Koan: alright, we'll play along and these two will be our eyes and ears so let me them. (Transformed into his super saiyan 4)

Blake: (put her mask back on and so do koan's girls) right.

Blake.A: dad!

Ghira.A: blake, something wrong?

?: miss belladonna. (bow to her)

?: we had no idea you'd returned.

Koan and his girls walk to them.

Koan: (bow a little) a pleasure to meet you two.

?: and you are?

Koan: they call me, savage kong.

?: and your associates?

Koan: the girls are my team, you might didn't know but we're heard of what happen even about the white fangs a bit and you two are?

Koan's eyes glows a little to mind link along mixed mind control to have him as his eyes and ears.

?: Corsac Albain.

?: and I'm his brother, Fennec Albain.

Koan: I see.

Blake.A: what are you doing talking to these people?

Ghira.A: this is corsac and fennec Taliban. They represent the white fang in menagerie now.

Sun.A: those pyschos are here, too?!

Finnec.A: young man, I'm not sure of what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe.

Blake.A: what we've heard? We've seen firsthand. Your fanatics slaughtered people!

Koan nodded a little to ghira.A which he nod a little to and turn to the faunus twins.

Ghira.A: what is she talking about?

Corsac.A: precisely what we came to discuss with you, your grace.

Blake put her hand to her alter self, as blake.A calm down.

Kali.A: is everything alright?

Sun.A: wait, you guys seriously don't know?!

Ghira.A: know what?

Koan: everything is okay, just an unexpect aware for wukong and your daughter meeting other white fangs that have notice of their action at beacon.

Blake.A: he's right, the white fang was at the fall of beacon, They attacked innocent civilians and they released grimm into the school.

Ghira.A: is this true?

Finnec.A: sadly, your grace, it is.

Blake.A: don't act like you're s-

Ghira.A: that's enough! Explain yourselves.

Corsac.A: though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the vale branch of the white fang is no longer operating under orders of the high leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one adam tarurus. I believe you're all bamiliar with the young adept and his… extreme philosophies.

Sun.A: you know, beacon wasn't the first time the fang started shooting up vale!

Finnec.A: The high council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident.

Blake.A: "INCIDENT?" People are dead!

Koan: as this prove make white fang worst and not safe around from them.

Corsac.A: and it is a tragedy.

Finnec.A: your grace, we came to assure you that brother Taurus and his followers, do not represent the will of the white fang.

Ghira.A: and how can I be sure of that?

Corsac.A: we understand if you bear any skeptucusm towards these claims, the white fang's tactics are admittedly more aggressive since you step down as high leader and became chieftain of menagire . But this...this is no way to make our message heard.

Finnec.A: we have ample documentation from the council meeting as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you'd care to review them.

Ghira.A: I will but another day, I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter and getting to know her friends too.

Corsac.A: but of ocurse, your grace.

Finnec.A: we completely understand, it was a pleasure to see you again, young blake and meeting you savage kong.

Corsac.A: we were saddened when we heard of your departure from the white fang ,but understand if you can no longer support our cause.

Finnec.A: it is a wearying fight, after all.

Blake.A: who says I'm done fighting?

Koan: same as me.

Corsac.A: hmm...if you ever do wish to return, you need merely to come find us.

Finnec.A: sister llia wiuld be elated.

Ghira.A: goodbye, gentlemen.

He closed the door as koan turn back to normal as he sigh cross his arms.

koan: even in alter world adam still know how to pisses me off along his lackey who idol him.

Ilia: yeah, (took off her mask) makes me what to barf.

Blake.A: I-lia!? You too?!

Ilia: yep, but (spin her head around) not yours.

Koan: Surprise, I help her as well, and now she here to talk to your ilia before she gonna do something she'll regret.

Blake.A: you can do that?

Koan: of course, I did the same to my ilia, and I sure you the ilia you know still care and will not fall to adam's word easy, it only a matter of time and is my job and destiny as mergine's hope.

Blake.A: thanks.

As ghira.A and kali.A smile at koan who is the answer for their kind.

Sun.A: so...those guys were creepy.

Ghira.A: I really don't like you.

Koan: we should get to work, astrea and gullie, you take to surveillance at the sky in case other enemies come, and protect everyone from them.

Astrea: yes master!

Gullie: okay koany!

Koan: ilia, spikeralla and sienna you cover on the ground, ilia and sienna, make sure to talk your alter self as well.

Spikeralla: you got it my sexy king.

Ilia and sienna: right!

Koan: the rest of us stay here and be in look out, also I did a mink link to Corsac and finnec, so there my eyes and ears since we gonna give them an element of surprise as well.

Ghira.A: (smile) if my altered salf were here I would say, that's genious.

* * *

With ben and koan and they others, they are on the road with the tow jaunes reading the map.

Nora.A: another day, another adventure!

Ruby.A: what's on the agenda today?

Jaune.A: walking.

Nora.A: with a side of…?

Ren.A: walking.

Koan: we should sing! It help the walking.

Ben: a later time dude, so imu, how long until we reach haven academy?

Imu checking on the map that jaune's have.

Imu: well, it would take at least 5 days on foot, if we're lucky we can find hover ships to send the foru of them to haven while we ride your airship.

Ben: 5 days in foot? well that great.

Koan: I told you bro, singing will help but with a little instrument tone.

Ben: koan don't.

Koan: to late, (Bring out a violin) today we'll do a party song with it, **PARTY MUSICAL!**

Then he begin to play the violin and he start to dance around.

Ruby.A: wow he play really good!

Ben: well he is a devil, and he's been given the title of the title of the savage nephlam.

Koan: hot dog! Hot dog! Yummy in your tummy! Will bring good thing for your chips and juice ! Yellow!

Nora. A: YAY!

Koan's girl: YAY!

Ruby and Ruby.A: YAY!

Koan stop playing the music.

Koan:(sigh) that help make everyone feel stupendous, even when they feel blue.

Imu: um Ben, can I have a reward you promise me?

Ben: yeah.

Jaune: what promise?

Ben: this.

He then give her a kiss as imu melted in his arms as she moaned.

Jaune: oh that

Asuka: (snatch ben) my benny!

Imu: (snatch him back) mine.

Ruby: (snatch him) he's mine you immature's!

Asuka: NO! HE IS MINE! ONLY!

Koan: koan like how chicken and waffle but let try pancakes and hamburger!

Imu tried to snatch ben back but ruby is very protective on him. Ben then pull out plushy of him and his gitls glee and hug it.

Ben: (sigh) works everytime.

Momo: (loop her arm on bens arm) not everyone.

Ben: alright.

Momo: yay! (snuggled his arm)

They kept walking the road.

Ruby.A: haven is a lot farther away than i thought...

Ren.A: ruby , how long did you think this journey was going to take?

Ruby.A : I don't know! I Grew up in a small area, i never been this far away from home.

Juane.A: right but...how long?

Ruby.A: maybe like uh, two weeks.

Ben ,jaune and jaune. A: what?!

Ruby.A: okay fine, three or something! Look, whatever.

Koan: relax alter red hiding hood, imu said 5 days unless if airship.

Ruby: yeah, It my first time so you'll get use to it.

Ruby.A: thanks, i guess my first time, hey what's that?

Nora, Nora.A, emerald and koan looked at some empty village.

Asuka: a village.

Jaune.A: that's strange, I didn't think we'd be hitting another gillage for a few days.

Koan: something smell funny not good, grimms, new grimmcons , new dungle beast was here.

Nora.A: are those buildings...damaged?

Jaune: we should search for survivors!

As the gang begin search everywhere of the empty village looking for any survivors.

Ruby.A: anything?

Nora.A: nothing over here!

Jaune.A: no one over here either!

Ben: koan ! How you and the girls

Koan sniff around and shake his head.

Ikaros: there is no sign of survivor.

Cinder: same here.

Koan: is sad.

Ren.A: it almost seems like the town was abandoned.

Nora.A : hey i thnk I found something !

They group up and spotted a sign said ' oniyugri '

Nora.: Oniyuri, never heard of it.

Jaune.A:me neither.

Ren.A:i have.

Ren: me too.

Ren.A: you might think of it as anima's mountain glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of mistrals were unhappy with how the kingdom was being run.

Ren: frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city, with their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could maybe. Even become it's own kingdom. Many thought it would be the future, i know my parents did.

Ruby.A: what happened?

Ren: (whip some dust off that reveals claw marks) what always happens.

Jaune.A: the grimm…

Ren.A: not just anyone.

Koan: a monster...a monster like i face that haunt my locked berserk feral.

Ren.A: yeah

Nymph: what'd you mean master?

Koan:(sigh) I have history with the wendigo thinking going berserkis a true natutre for any beast , whenever i see a luna eclipse or red moon, but is complicated. (hair shadow)

Nymph then hugs koan on the front.

Nymph: your not like that wendigo said , your you, a true hero to us.

Koan: (smile) thanks my Angel

 **With austin and they others**

they are inside somewhat of a theater and Weiss.A with a longer dress as she sang.

Weiss.A: { I'm not your pet~ not another thing you own~ i waa not born guilty of your crimes~ your riches and your influence can't hold anymore~ I wont possessed~ Burdened by a royal test~ I will not surrender, this life is mine~!}

Everybody clapping as austin cry so munch felt touch and amaze by her singing.

Austin: so...so beautiful, (blow his nose with a tissues) what an amzaing voice of singing i ever heard in my life. I am so lucky to have two of the most amazing girls ever! (continues to cry)

Weiss: (trying to calm him down) oh austy austy, that's wonderful of you to say that, thank you.

Winter: (also trying to calm austin down) yeah, yeah, thank you very much.

Austin: (wipe his tears) yeah, all this watching and crying so munch make a guy hungry , let get in disguise and crash the party.

Weiss: (smile) oh this is going to be fun.

Velvet: sweet!

As austin's girl wearing nice dress and austin a tuxedo.

Winter:( snap her finger) i made an illsuion so our appearance change.

Austin: good, now let's party.

They are now inside a room filed with rich man and women talking to each other as waiters walk around carrying drinks.

Austin's thought: man is kinda boring, wish they spice thing up and seeing richest, why me? I don't do well with it. (sigh) at least alter weiss are not like them.

Weiss: ugh, this is really boring, just stand around and talking all night.

Austin: I hear ya.

Tatsuko: dont you usally go around here weiss?

Weiss: yes, but it usually to host partys.

Austin turn to wiss.A and her father talking.

Jacques.A: That's Precisely my point , we offer faunus the exact same wages gi enjoy to the rest of our mining staff. Their argument's completely invalid right out the gate

Businessman: well, I think the bigger issue here is our society as a whole.

Jacques.A: what you mean atlas?

Austin: such a pain, first i heard dung is alive again and now I'm in a ball party who was this old assholes idea, i hope i choke on something to eat.

Weiss: don't worry, we'll crash the party just for you.

Tatsuko: yay, I can break stuff soon!

Austin: hehe, thanks girl

Weiss.A about to walk but her father grab her wrist.

Jacques.A: where are you going?

Weiss.A: I'm...just a little thirty.

Jacques.A: sweetheart, we have people for that.

Weiss.A: what? No, i cant get it, I'll be right back I promise.

Weiss: _i can't wait to break him to two._

As wiess.A walk away jacques.A turn back to the people he was talking to.

Jacques.A: I'm sorry, i tuned out for a second but...sounds like I'm the good guy again?

Austin: good guy? More like a dead guy.

Weiss.A looked at the paining of beacon and there another guy who wearing black pants button up vest along dark red long sleeves and pale blue hair.

?: is beautiful, you two match.

Wiess.A: yes, it's a lovely painting.

Austin:(grab his scarf and tighten) son of bitch! I know what i say about is not how it is, but damn my intellgent backfire on me! I cant believe I'm saying this, but i rather want alter wiess paired up with neptune!

?: so… that was my attempt at breaking the ice… how am I doing so far?

Weiss.A: you are leaving a lot to be desired.

Austin: (almost break his glass) I'm going to throw him out of the window.

?: well I've always appreciated honesty.

Austin: (eyes glows) honesty my ass.

?: (offer his hand) Henry Marigold

Weiss.A: Weiss schnee.

She touch a little of his hand.

Henry: i know, i saw your performance...obviously. You were wonderful, and I promise I'm not just saying that cause your pretty, honesty remember?

Austin grinding his teeth as winger see his teeth making small sparks.

Austin: i got his honesty right here. (cracking his knuckles)

Henry: so… you thinking about buying it?

Weiss.A: no… I don't think so.

Henry: yeah… kind of pricey for a painting.

Weiss.A: it's to raise money.

Henry: oh really? For what?

Austin and weiss.A: for what!?

Henry: I'll admit… I only come to these things for the food and drinks. (grab a drink) and the extraordinary company, of course.

Austin: okay, I had enough, I'll be right back girls.

Walks over to weiss.A and henry.

Henry: so what… is it another mantle fundraiser or something.

She was about to say something until austin taps on her shoulder as she turns to him.

Austin: greetings milady, is this man bothering you?

Weiss.A: who are you?

Austin: um I'm anthony, anothy imakoo, new around here and cant help but notice your kinda bore around here and need a person who understands you.

Weiss.A: your point being?

Austin: I can understand that (turn henry) please leave the lady alone, i think she uncountable to a man who honesty donf get if.

Henry: whatever.(walk away)

Weiss and winter hidden smirk make a bunch ice cubes from their hands and teleported inside of henry's underpants and back. As henry just shiver as yelp try to see what going on, people staring at him.

Austin: anyway, would you like to come and talk with me and my associates?

Weiss.A: what about my father?

Austin: i doubt he'll pay attention, i mean what else you got to do right now?

Weiss.A: true.

As they walk and weiss came front.

Austin: this is my girlfriend Kali snow.

Weiss.A: nice to meet you.

Weiss: same and love the dress.

Weiss.A: thank you.

Ausitn: her sister Trixie snow.

Winter: greetings.

Weiss.A: is nice to meet you as well.

Austin: so Weiss, you miss beacon and how it was before, since you know.

Weiss: yeah and same with my friends.

Austin: I'm sure someway or someday you'll see them again.

Weiss.A: really?

Weiss: yes, you just have to gather your bravery and go for it.

Austin: true, true.

Weiss: you seem dont see me as a scheme.

Austin: well the way around you, you don't feel like a schnee not describing you, so i munch rather treat you the way you wanted.

Weiss: (smile) thanks Anothy.

Austin: is nothin, beside there might be hope after what happen to beacon, a hope that brought along bravery.

Weiss.A: That's great anothy, your a true gentlemen

Austin: is nothing, is nice chat with you , come on girls

Torphy wife: But really , does it come as any surprise what happen to vale ? ( this make Wiess.A , austin and his girls turn)It was a long time coming if you ask me

Husband: honey.

Trohpy wife: what? (laugh) you said the same thing last night, if they're so arrogant to think they can get by withour proper kingdom defense, fhen i say good riddance.

Austin now fuming about to go over them but wiess stop him.

Weiss: no, let me handle it.

Austin: but your not doing anything.

Weiss: cuz when i quote, ' let me handle it" (she smirk eyeing on wiess.A who look not happy)

Austin:(smile) ooh i get it.

Weiss.A: shut up!

It drove everybody attention.

Jacques.A: Wiess..

Weiss.A: you don't have a clue! None of you do!

Trophy wife: excuse me?!

Wiess.A: Your all just standing around talking about nothing! Worry about your hair, your money, your stupid probpems that don't mean anything!

Austin: (deep sigh and smile.) now that's more like it.

Jacques.A: (grab her hand) wiess that's enough.

Wiess.A: let go of me!

Jacques.A: your embarrassing the family!

Wiess.A: i said let go!

She fall but austin caught her but she unleazhe making an ice Boarbatusks.

Winter: my sister first time making ice shape grimm, I'm so proud of you.

Weiss.A: huh?

Then the ice boarbatusks roared then start to charge at the trophy wife as she pleated.

Trophy wife: please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just eave me alone!

When the summoned grimm was about to attack he stopped in midair, everyone then hear a laugh, they turn to see austin laugh silly.

Austin: (continue lauching) oh my god, I've seen snob people scream, but this, ha ha ha! That is 'rich'!

But then he notice everyone look at him.

Austin: what? No one cant take a joke?

 **With ben and koan along they others.**

They continue to search the ruins.

Koan and his girls growling along ben and his girl senses

Koan: bad smell, scorpion man and grimm fangs are here.

Imu: ben, I believe we shall handle the grimm fangs while you and the altered RNJR team face this scorpion man.

Ben: good and wait there grimm senses in that guy but there another grimms who are...

Koan: wendigo pack? Ah fuck koan!

Everyone then brought there weapons out.

Koan: koan slash scorpion man!

Ben: is hero time!

Koan: time to go wild! koan slash stupid scorpion!

Then the grimms fangs camein and roar while a pack of wednigo who black fue but white armoe skeletal like, and horns are a bit little as they roar as well.

Jaune.A: holy geez, theirs a lot of them.

Ben: incoming!

They dogged the incoming Tyrian.A running in speed as jump high above then and land then brought out his wrist blade and wearing a jacket then him and koan laugh crazy as he fight at ren.A who they clash their weapons a little and kick him. Then koan came in they clashes until he bend over and kick him but Tyrian.A speed slash him but koan deflect it as his guantlet claws and put his leg around his neck and his arm around him a snake hold, Tyrian.A use his tail at him but Koan bit it make. Him scream and Koan speed slash his chest and kick him make Tyrian.A stumble back.

Tyrian.A: (giggle) oh you are good.

Koan:( chuckle insane) and you are as well, food.

Tyrian.A zoom in fighting at ruby.A and ruby at each other which they try of deflect the weapon but ruby push him away as he jump at Jaune.A sheild but koan jump roll headbutt while biting send him crash at the wall but Tyrian.A quickly balance his leg at it but they see his left cheek got a larg cut bleeding which he hiss in pain and they notice koan did it.

Koan: (slurp and taste) a nice tender meat with a hint flavor of posionis make it juicy to eat.

Ruby.A: just how many things did you eat?!

Koan: 9,000,000 bonus the toxic, poison, acid, raw, and expose chemical like make a yummy in my tummy Hahahahhahahahahahaha!

Ruby.A turn white after hearing that.

Jaune.A: were not looking for a fight!

Ben: if you want so badly, thing will get ugly!

Ren.A: who are you!

Koan: Tyrian , Tyrian Callows the Fanunus scorpion.

Tyruan.A: ooh, very good for a lunatic who looks idiotic.

Then suddnly everybody heard a gun shot that tyrian gack with a grunt as he got shot in the liver , koan use his savage claw of his guns so fast no one didnt see it, he looked at koan make his blood felt drain and sweated see his wide griner teeth as he giggle darkly that tryain see nothin but huge amount of madness and serail killer.

Koan: ever dance with the devil in the pale moon light buggy?

Tyruan.A: hmm, let me thing, no, even it not matter to you, (look at Ren and Ren.A) or you, (look at ben, jaune and Jaune.A) well...you do interest me and same with the other cinder and her favorite lackey, (cinder and emerald glared while fighting the grimm fangs) but no, i only matter..to you. (point at ruby and ruby.A)

Ruby.A: us?

Tyrian.A: (chuckle then laugh) you-you haven't that slightest clue, do you? Oh, how exciting this must be!

Ruby: he talking that we have an absolute power which is the silver eyes and he need us alive.

Ruby.A: what?

Ruby: did uncle qrow told you?

Ruby.A: now I remember.

Ruby: yeah it still new to me on that part, don't sound a big deal.

Ruby.A: what you want with it?

Tyrian.A: oh! The roses has thorns! My little flowers, I'm here to whisk you two away with me!

Ben: back off creep!

Nora.A: Well, what if they doesn't want to go with you?

Tyiran.A: well, I'll take them.

Koan: good luck with that

Jaune.A: We're not going to let you do that.

Tyrian.A: good.

He then dash with blinding speed to jaune.A but ben roundhouse slam him on the gut but back flip dodging ren.A gun mode as he quickly clashes by koan's gunatlet claws as they both show a grin and they both laugh crazy.

Ben: let's get that psycho!

He pulled out his dual sabers and change them into gun mode and open fire.

Koan: sure.

Koan then put his savage claw to his teeth m then his gauntlet claw morph into double edge blade.

Then as the two hero zoom past circling around the fanuns scorpion leaving after image as koan's laughter around him.

Tyrian.A: what's so funny! (got slash and shot) ow! (got slash) gah! Damn it!

Then ben punch and koan kick him make him tumble to the ground and look up as his eyes wide duck down by koan's thrust from his double edge sword causes the left building to blow a huge hole make tyiran.A and team jnrr is shocked.

Ruby.A: whaaat?

as tyrian.A pounce at koan then slashing and impaling his chest, but instead of screaming he still grin and laughing so munch make tyrian.A annoyed but feeling creeped and scared out.

Tyrian.A: why won't you die?! (turn to ben) maybe he will bleed for me!

He got off of koan then charge at ben then impaling and slashing at him.

Ben: sorry, that don't work on me.

Tyrian.A: What?!

Ben punch him while ruby and Ruby.A make it sniper mdoe of their crescent rose as they fired but koan grin and push tyiran.A away as it hit Nora.A, tyiran.A then start laughing his ass off after seeing that.

Tyrian.A: well! If that isn't ironic.

Koan: oh bugy, you should think why the reason I push you? Cuz the real shocking happen!

Nora.A is now all charged up and ready to fight, as Nora grin as well as they both zoom as nora grab his stinger and hold him down as Nora.A raised her hammer and did a final blow as send him crashed down as he groan and get up as he grin.

Tyrian.A: well this is getting fun, time to make it real more fun!

he burst of a purple and balck aura as his stinger tail grew longer, while like skin, black eyes red pupil, his wrist blade merged as become sharper and deadly as some of his bones pop out and make almost armor like as black veins to begin to show out and he have sharper teeth.

Ben: oh great, another grimm fanunus.

grimm tyiran.A: indeed as gifted to my heart and body belong to our goddess.

ruby.A: cinder

ruby: no not her...

grimm tyiran.A: indeed only in her wildest dream

as grimm tyiran.A zoom in zig zag but ben and koan dodge it as he coming straight at ruby and ruby.A

then twblack bird and the hellcharger coming in speed

grimm tyiran.A kicked both ren and ren.A even dodge nora swing but got struck again but only he shot a lazer beam from his tail as she dodge cause an explosion , as he zoom in circle make a mini tornado to blow some of ben and koan away but teleported as they double kicked him but grimm tyiran.A use his tail to hold him at the gorund and zoom in double punch ruby and ruby.A sending and about to kick them but ben send a barrage shot make him stumble back but he quickly speed at the two rubys about to impale them and ruby about to slice his tail until...

but they heard engine noise as the hellcharger came in roadkill half of the grimm fangs and grimm wendigos, raven and qrow.A blocked grimm tyiran.A 's tail with their swords, zack zoom in speed punch his face hard send him crashed very hard to the wall and grimm tyiran.A got up while his face is bleeding and shocked to see raven and Qrow.A but he mistake zack as konton.

Qrow.A: hey.

Zack: hey guys.

Raven: sorry we're late.

 **Play naruto shippuden ending 40**

the scene starts with ben on the middle, then zack, austin, koan then the scene change to ben and ruby in the background and his omnitrix showing his adventures, then showed how he met zack, austin and koan in the first place.

 **{Kakaeta omoi toki toshite Kazoe kirenai itami wo yozurenai hokori mune ni ima made ikite kitadarou.}**

then the background change to zack with yang smiling at each other as the omnitrix is showing the boys adventures together and how they went to remnent and met the girls.

 **{tatakaru koto de mamotte omoi ga kenaku nakushite kizutsuke ai manande taisetsu na koto ni kidzuku darou koe ga todokanai sore demo}**

then it change again to austin and weiss sing together as the omnitrix are showing the boys remnent adventures and as well as the boys shenanigans.

 **{kokoro shinjite iyou zenshin zenrei kimi wo mamoru yo towa ni sou towa ni nankai datte tachiagare yo sono ishi de (sono ishi de) ungai souten asu wo egaku yo tomo ni sou tomo ni itsu datte akirameru na michi wo hirakou, ruru… ruru… ruru… ruru… ruru...}**

then the background change again to show blake and koan making faces as the omnitrix show the boys amazing feats on there stay on remnent, then the scene change to the teams RWBY and BAKZ in the before then slowly change to the now as the girls are more closer to the boys.


	3. dust 3

**Play my hero academia odd future**

The scene start black as it zooms out to show the shadows of ben, austin, koan and zack ad the camara is staring above them.

 _ **I keep my ideas, for their respective destiny. What's going though?**_

Then they start to dash out of the screen then the scene change to show dung and mortum facing each other then clash there fists at each other making a light.

 _ **You need to reap everything, you sow. Influence increased well in black history. Throwing every possible excuse away, I don't remember the fate of being murdered. Closing my eyes to the time I lived. But, because I'm alive today means...**_

Then it shows ruby and ruby.A sitting next to each other under a blossom tree, then it change to the altered ruby cast running together then it change to the ruby cast with team BAKZ and the others then it change to salem's allies with dunallie on the front as she made the screen black.

 _ **What's going on? Again, I'm left that way. I'm still left in the says where corrections can't be made.**_

Then the scene change to konton sitting alone with only light behind him, then akarus and andwers hands are on his shoulders then it change to ben walking though the snow.

 _ **What's going on? I'm standing above the fact that people are wrong. Open up the melting pot that has potential. Dreaming, reverse your intentions. Squared sky, the things you love from heart escape from the midnight.**_

Then the scene change to show koan smiling madly and fired a hell fireball, then austin flew in and fired his cosmic energy then zack smash the ground making the rocks into arms, then it change to ben again gathering his magic. Then mortum drop kick to a bunch of grimms making the area exploded then it shows konton again as he is walking and silhouettes of his girls are walking behind him then it fade to show another scene to show dunallie, salem and salem.A standing but they is covered around light. Then it change to show the altered and original teams exploded and start flying then the camara zoomed to show penny charge her laser and fired.

 _ **We averted the granted resolution of the future, not having the things we wanted and exaggerated out days. I keep my ideals for their lives. Love too, dreams too, after the dangerous bounds, east things will follow. A gong is ringing, for their respective destiny.**_

Then it showed ben start to power up over time making the earth crumble below his feet, then vilgax grow more muscular and gain tentical arms as ben charge at him as he pull his aura arm back ready to punch him, then it change to show dunaille standing while austin are on the ground then power energy start to flow, then the camara zoom at him as he scream making white stars glow on his eyes, then the scene changing to zack, koan, teams RWBY, JNPR and the other allies the boys gain, then goes back to be throwing his punch making a green flash breaking the screen to show the logo.

 **THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT!**

Then the scene now shows ben standing up as the dust cloud reveal austin with his arms crossed, koan with his winning smile, zack with his arm on konton's shoulder.

Austin, weiss and weiss.A are in Weiss A's room which Jacques.A as austin and wiess watching invsible

Austin: i waited so long to give this oldman a piece of my mind.

Weiss: just be patient honey, we'll have our chance.

Austin: alright and curious, since you let a duplicate of yourself in your world, what she did while we was gone?

Weiss: well…

 **meanwhile**

Jacques is now screaming after seeing his own daughter just change into a 'hideous' creature right before his eyes.

Weiss dragon: well then 'father' lets see how you like it when you are treated poorly, while you freeze!

Winter: don't leave me out sis, we wanna start playing with our little brother before we do some changes around some more.

Jacques turn to see winter holding Whitley on her dragon hand.

Jacques: you two winter?!

Winter: aw, you remember me, how sweet. (show her dragon teeth with a smirk)

Jacques w-what in the name of dust happen to you two?!

Winter: nothing munch.

Weiss: let just say things been different thanks to our husband, cuz for now on I'm in charged of the company and the family business in my way.

Jacques: what you cant do that while I'm around!

Winter: yeah but unless your...

Weiss: cold as ice you are.

They open their mouth and breath ice breath

 **back to weiss and ausitn**

Weiss: things are chillin.

Austin: good, good.

Jacques A: unbelievable, Absolutely unbelievable (weiss. A sighs) do you have any idea what your stunt cost us?

Weiss.A: I-

Jacques A: And don't think I'm just talking about lien here! Our reputation! Our… our… (sighs exasperatedly)

Weiss.A: I want to leave.

Jacques A: I beg your pardon?

Weiss.A: I said, I want to leave. I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't want to stay in Atlas anymore!

Jacques A: young lady, I don't give a damn about what you want! This isn't about you. This is about the Schnee family name and your apparent insistence on dragging it though the mud!

Weiss.A: I have done nothing but fight to uphold the honor of my family name, a mane that you married into!

He was about to slap her when the invisible austin grabs Jacques A's wrist.

Jacques A: huh?!

Austin: she had a point, and you aint slapping my alternative wife!

then Austin reppeared along weiss and winter came along as well.

Weiss.A: h-huh? (blush a little)

Jacques A: what is the meaning of this!? Who are you?!

Austin: (eyes glows and growling) I am the royal buster, and your worst nightmare.

He then throw him to the wall as he crash into it, then austin snap his fingers and the door is locked.

Austin: now then, let's have a little 'talk'.

His bandages shot out of 5 bandages grab his neck to strangle him slowly.

Austin: weiss, winter, have a little sibling to sibling with your little smartass brother.

Weiss: (Cheshire smile) oh with pleasure.

Winter: gladly.

They walk out of the door and close it as whitely notice and confuse of weiss' new outfit and surprise winter is here too.

Whitely.A: um, weiss? What on earth are you wearing, and why is winter with you? She wasn't supposed to be here.

Winter: And cant see my little brother for so long time?

Weiss:(glared at him) tell me whitely, do you know about this? Do you know ever since what happen at the ball, and father make me not longer the heiress to the schnee dust company, along cant leave atlas and remain in my room till father said so and the future, so he pass this to you?

Whitely.A: uh… ehe, I have no idea what your talking abo-

Weiss: STOP LYING! (she show her dragonic eyes)

This make whitely A flinch in fear.

Winter: we can smell it, so tell the truth, you never like us and hoping this would happen, so spill it!

Whitely.A: I never do in the slightest, (point to winter) your so strong you think your top dog. (then points to weiss) and you, you took the heir away from me, it would be mine.

Weiss: really? We could've share but you wanted all to yourself? And since what happen to the ball you expect this to happen! (whitely.A smirk a bit)

Whitely.A: yes I did, if being kind to my big sister is some sort of crime, then I suppose I'm guilty .

Weiss:(frown) you wanted this to happen.

Whitely. A: it's foolish not to do as father asks.

Winter: the nerve of you...

Whitely. A: don't worry wiess , and winter, The schnee family name is in good hands.

Weiss:(chuckle and grin show her sharp teeth) yes , in my good hands. (her right hand turn dragonic of an ice-lightning energy)

Whitely.A: w-what on remnent?!

Winter: oh we forgot, we're not your sisters, we're them but in another dimension where beacon didn't fall and we got husbands.

Weiss: we took the schnee dust company before and we can do it again, and for you and father.

winter and Weiss show their dragoinc wings.

Weiss: it'll be like killing two birds in one stone.

Back with austin

Austin: now then, what should I do to you… ruin your reputation? No that's one of my favourites, take everything you hold? No, oohh, I have one.

Jacques A: unhand me right this inst-!

Austin then punch his face to shut him up.

Austin: quiet you, I have a special punishment just for you, before I do hear this! You wanna know your stupid mistake?

Jacques A: which is...?

Austin: you think the schnee is all about you! And your stupid son who he suck up at! When I met your daughter I thought she just like you rich folks who make my stomach want to barf! but I was an idiot to not see that she not like you! and she never will be! (kept punching him a lot) and treat fanunus, maybe you shouldn't cuz their people and Weiss not your daughter anymore nor not just a schnee! she is a huntress! and your dust!

Jacques A: like I care, I'm making the Schnee dust company stay on top what ever means ne-

then austin kick him in the balls to shut him up again.

Austin: that's for flynt and his dad, for you running his shop out of businesses, and this is how?! treat your daughter and neglect?! I know a true punishment for scum like you. (he snap his finger)

a insain asylum door opened and a white straight jacket shoot out and grabs Jacques A and pulls him into the door.

Austin: there.

Weiss.A: (start to back up) um… what are you going to do to me?

Austin: now don't worry, I'm here to get back at your old man, for you, I'm just here to talk.

Weiss and winter came in.

Winter: don't forget about us.

Weiss.A: um… who are you people? And why is winter and another me here?

Austin: well, do you remember this voice at the ball? My lady?

she nodded.

Austin: we are the one who in disguise, the one who put that jerk out of the way.

Weiss. A: it was you ?! along them?! (point at Weiss and winter)

Weiss: yes, you see we're from another dimension except your is different then mine.

Winter: there was hope when Austin and his brothers along with his friends came along, beacon didn't fall and we took over the family schnee dust company as a huntress.

Weiss.A: oh really?

Austin: yep, and (hugs the shnee sister's hips as they giggled) they're my wifes.

winter: and have kids, and also no not from mating, is a long story.

Weiss. A: I-I see. (blush) w-well thank you austin and I do say you do look handsome.

Austin: oh thank you, but you and other weiss's are beautiful as a majestic swan.

Weiss: and I love your dress

Weiss. A: thank you , you too.

Weiss: so now.

She take Weiss. A to the suit case and open her weapons,

Weiss: (Smile) shall we begin?

Weiss.A nodded and started her training with her alternative self while winter is sitting with austin.

Winter: this is a grand idea austin, (hugs him) why don't we snuggle to pass the time?

Austin: yeah, we should wait a little and see what our next move, wonder how they others are holding up.

 **with ben, koan and zack**

Tyrian.A hops away from Qrow.A as he, raven and zack turn to him.

Tyrian.A: huh! As I live and breathe! Qrow Branwen. (giggle then bows to him) a true huntsman has enter the fray! And what is this? Two more? you must be his sister raven Branwen and konton ?(surprise)

zack: nah, you must've met my former evil counterpart, the name zack orion, bug boy.

Tyrian.A: oh I see,

Tyrian.A: oh I see, seem your the complete opposite of him

Ruby. A: I don't know, this guy's weird (turn zack) you must be zack.

Zack: hey.

Qrow. A: look pal, i'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone.

Tyrian.A: (chortles) why, friend, my name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from her grace was to retrieve this two young girls. So, that is what I must do. One dose not upset the Queen.

Ruby. A: queen?

Zack, qrow.A , ben, koan and raven: Salem.

Ruby.A: the one you guys told me about?

Ruby: yep.

Qrow.A: (turn to ben) you told her?!

ben: sorry, I know is your job.

Koan: but she need to know the truth or who know who will come after her.

Zack: beside, we'll talk to this later.

Qrow.A: fine.

Tyrian.A: I think we had enough talk now, don't you?

Qrow.A: you took the words right out of-

Then Tyrian.A charge at Qrow.A and they start clashing, then zack came in as Tyrian.A then begin slashing as zack stand with his gauntlet blade mode, as everyone cant notice of zack's very invisible speed clashing at the grimm fanus scorpion showing gust of wind, which he cant see it. Tyrian.A smirks as he made two double berrals came out of his gantlets and start rapidfireing then zack and koan grin as they slicing and deflecting them as ben join in shooting on TyrIan. A as the two circling each other shooting then ren. A and nora. A coming to join in.

Ben: ruby, need a leg here!

Ruby: (smile) you got it benny.

Ruby then dash lightning speed and roundhouse kick tyrian.A's face make him slam to the gorund but get up as both rubys nodded as they got up to the building as raven and zack invisible around in speed punches and slashing all over the grimm scorpion as he growl but in pain as zack make his guanlet gun mode and shot him right in the stomach as explosion make him tumble back as he scream in pain.

Ben then slap his omnitrix and change into a new alien, his new form has bone-like exoskeleton and has rose vines for a body and has thorns all over his body and has a rose flower mask with a crack where his eyes are, his omnitrix is on his left chest.

?: **BONE THORN!**

Zack slapped his ultramatrix as he transformed into a humanoid person with paler blue skin but with black jacket and jumpsuit, boots with three spikes on both of them, a cannon that is his arm, a shot pistol on his left leg, a red scarf on his left arm, wears a purple mask almost bird like and blue eyes and black hair, he has the Ultramatrix on his waist.

?: **NIGHT FALL!**

Tyrian.A: what on remnent are those?

Bone thorn and Night fall: Here's a hint!

Bone thorn speed passed him making a bone plant Scythe slashing at him along night fall shooting him with his gun and qrow join in the fight as well then the grimm scorpion deflect qrow's weapon to the wall as he pounce slashing a lot at the bone plant alien suddenly he felt pain screaming.

Tyrian. A: how did i feel pain?! You didn't hit me yet!

Bone thorn: have you know that rose's has thorns? This plant has has thorns and they are deadly.

Then night fall delver a holy flame uppercut to him send him flying as then then the two ruby locked their weapons of sniper mode.

Ruby: ready to fire.

Ruby. A: yeah

As they fire at him but his tail deflect but sting in pain from ruby's shot then qrow. A use his fist to punch him a lot in the face and kick him as he flew but land to his feet then qrow. A scoff and grab his sword, Tyrian.A grin and qrow.A. grin as he zoom but raven delfect his tail with her sword then zap him, qrow. A use syctche mode as they both fight in the roof as night fall flew up and shooting at him assiting the huntsman. The roof top begin to crack as bone thorn stab the ground as vines grab Tyrian. A and smash him but he use his tail to grip at qrow. A down with him.

Then the two rubys went down to the ground and see if their uncle okay as qrow. A back away landing with his sycthe mode as the grimm fanunus scorpion zoom at him but night fall stop.

Night fall: alright time to end this.

Bone thorn: yeah but-(gasp) oh god.

Night fall: (sigh) great.

As everyone felt the biggest chill as the air felt dry and a blood thirsty.

Tyrian. A: come on! As I-

Then a unotice gut slash blood to his tosro as he gasp and in pian major pain, a big red nasty slash open and tear his wounds, as everyone see koan but everyone notice his face and hair look different, upward spiky hair, a black darker shadow circles on his eyes, bright light orange with snake pupils, gets a demonic appearance. His face becomes shadowed, and his mouth is opened in a permanent sneer with no teeth showing whilst smiling.

?: he~re's RAMPAGE!

Bone thorn: rampage.

Nora: w-who?

Night fall: koans dangerous personality.

Ruby: yeah, his face looks diffsrent and scary. (hug bone thorn)

Ren: but something i felt of him, something more mer less...and bloodshed to kill.

Tyrian. A turn shakling to rampage who behind him far as he said nothing but kept grinning as Tyrian. A's legs shaken more as he twithcing cant endure the slash as this was absolute fear that he never delt to his life , as he now see the true dangerous.

Tyrian. A: impo-

Thsn a very quick disappearances the gust wind blowing around as an entire non stop absolute non stop slashing as blood showing so munch as the poor grimm scorpion screamy in agony as he dont want the pain anymore as his whole body inside and out ke ribbons toring more and more as his arms , tails , so many scars and wounds open out burst of blood as his own weapons cut off o billions of pieces as he stand shaken gasp of his last breath fall down as rampages reappeared as everyone felt it was like eifher 2 or 5 seconds as they see Tyrian. A on the ground and turn back to normal and they even see rampage already killed all the grimm wendigo and other enemies without noticing.

Ruby: whoa, he's fast.

As they see the dead body of Tyrian. A felt like to vomit as rampages turn to the gain kept staring then turn to the two rubys then title his head.

Ruby: what ever you do ruby, don't, move, a muscle.

What everyone didnt know tyrian.A slwoly get up and he regenrate his tail healed as he almost slash at qrow. A a little grunt but rampages deflect then the two ruby shot it and Tyrian. A scream in one last pain drop down.

Tyrian. A: you bit-

Then a slash cut his head in half then his body teleported away, rampages turn to the two ruby and walk at them as they got their weapon ready, as rampages just patted their heads.

Rampage: nice work you two, good girls.

Then he turn back to koan and he gave these two a cookie ice cream to the two rubys.

Ruby and ruby.A: COOKIES!

As they begin to munch it as kids.

Koan: (turn to the group) sorry about that , rampages do ow sometime no mercy, thank goodness koan tamed him.

Jaune: yeah.

As Qrow. A fall in one knee holding his cut wound and panting heavily

Ruby. A: uncle qrow! Are you okay?

Qrow. A: I'm fine, he just graze me

Raven: hold on i got this

She touch his wounds as she healing his wounds and removing all of the poison out as qrow. A sigh and getting back up.

Qrow.A: thanks

Zack: well glad everything went well, so what next ?

Ben: we might camp out , alter qrow perhaps gonna explain since he know salem before we do.

Qrow.A: tell me, what's your favourite bedtime story?

 **Timeksip**

As everyone in camp site of as fire as zack is cleaning his hellcharger.

Ruby is snuggling with ben while koan being snuggle by nora.

Qrow.A: (turn zack) you know , your a lot different then konton.

Zack: you met him?

Qrow. A: yeah, in one of my jobs.

Zack: i see. (he sat down as raven cuddle him)

Koan, ben and zack brought foods and drinks as everyone have their silent until qrow. A break it.

Qrow. A: ( drink his alcohol) Really? No questions?

Jaune.A: of course we have questions, this is just...a lot to take in.

Qrow. A: sure, of course.

Ruby.A: so... these, maidens, they're powerful fighters that don't need dust to use magic.

Amber: you can say that.

Qrow. A: yeah.

Nora. A: and there four of them , which raven and amber along cinder are the two maidnes of spring and fall?

Ben and zack: uh-huh.

Qrow. A: yep, always.

Ren.A: Which means when ever they dies , the power transfers to someone , a female , that they care about?

Qrow. A: whoever was in their thoughts last, important distinction, best option, it's someone we can trust. regardless, their souls become combined, in a way.

Raven and cinder look down sighly of how they do worst from their past but ben and zack hug them to comfort as they small smile a bit.

Jaune. A: and that's what you were trying to do to Pyrrha? The night the tower fell. You trying to turn her into one of them.

Qrow. A: The previous maiden amber was attacked, she young and inexperienced.

Cinder: by me with the help with emerald and merucery , I use a glove of a special grimm, it steal the power, I took half when qrow interfered. I assumed in this world she succeeded by killing her since the other half of the fall maiden power and it transfer it to alter cinder correct?

Qrow.A: uh-huh

Jaune. A: so you force it on pyhraa

qrow. A: we didn't force anything, we explain the situation and gave her a choice, and she chose, you was there, you heard her.

Jaune.A turn around then jaune put his hand to his alter self's shoulder and so do Pyhraa.

Ruby.A: that guy, tyrian, why was he after me? after us?

Zack: simple as always, since now you and our ruby, meaning wanted the silver eyes.

Koan:(turn ruby) ruby, did unlocked your silver eyes in the other world.

Ruby: yeah, the silver eyes are the ones who are feared, has the power to damage one who is evil and make grimm frozen in place, in my travel in other with along benny and they other, Dagon who was there and I unleashed it but it turns out, it was different.

Qrow. A: you too? (she nodded), well seems to have upset some very powerful people., not many people know about the silver eyes but those that do aren't very happy that one surfaced, That why I've keeping my eye on you, in order to make sure you were safe.

Ruby.A: well, why not you travil us? seems that would of been way easier.

Ruby: that's not that easy, have you wonder why uncle qrow is always on missions?

Ruby. A: no.

Ruby: he is like the crow, a sign of misfortune and death.

Ben: he even took a form of one and his twin sister too.

Jaune. A: so he using her as bait.

Ben: dude there no need for that.

Akusa:(turn qrow. A) is best you need to tell them the whole truth.

Qrow.A: (sigh) very well, Not many people are super religious these days. This world's been around for a long time, long enough that people have created dozens of gods. But if you believe Ozpin, two of them are actually real. They was brothers, The older sibling, the god of light, Meanwhile, the younger brother, the god of darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction. As you can imagine , they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go. The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. And at night, his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted. To counteract his brother's creations, the god of darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all that he could do to rid Remnant of life. Butt life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something. Something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything.

Ruby. A: the creatures of the grimm.

Qrow. A: you guessed it, The older brother had finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation. Together, something they can both be proud of, their masterpiece , younger brother agreed, This last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy. so that it could learn about itself and the world around it. And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decide which path to follow: The path of light or The path of darkness. And that is how humanity came to be.

Ren. A: but, what does that has to do with us?

Qrow. A: well that's the kicker, See, the four gifts to mankind: Knowledge ,creation, destruction and choice. aren't just metaphorical. Each of them exists in a physical form, left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant, and each of them is extraordinarily powerful. If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants. The Huntsman Academies were created to train generations of humanity's protectors, but they also serve another purpose: When Ozpin's predecessor founded the schools, he built them around the relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would be constantly surrounded by trained warriors. The hope was that hiding the relics would keep mankind from using them against itself. And, of course, keeping them out of her reach.

Ben: that, explains everything.

Imu: and the one relic we know and to find is knowledge.

Zack: while they other three creation, choice and destruction are unknown for now.

Koan: and salem wants those 4 relic but I assume only a spring maiden can be the key for it.

Qrow. A: and if she gets them, it's not going to end well.

Ben: like hell she will.

Zack: what if dung manage to get them?

Konton: oh that quite super simple brother.

They turn to see konton with his arm crossed lean at the trees, as qrow. A, Ruby. A, Jaune. A, Nora. A, and Ren. A glard and got their wepaons.

Konton: don't bother, non of you five cant scratch in a second.

Ruby.A: you!...you!

Konton:(Walk up) ah long time no see rose.

Ruby: what did you do?

Konton: oh, let just say when I use to team up with cinder, at the beacon I always prank and do worst even messed with her and her team, even I help emerald of dealing with penny even make sure she is pieces while my duplicate fought ruby but hold back, a little bruise and along rampage and destroying some the area even fought both weiss and blake even give yang so munch fear while unconscious from adam and make her lost a bit more of her fighting spirit. And I struck pyhraa a scar but I got bored of her and left before I was betrayed and use even lied.

Jaune.A: what'd you doing here? (glaring at konton)

Ben: he's on our side.

Ruby.A: really? (shocked)

Ruby: yeah, zack defeat him and konton change

ren.A: really?

Konton: (growl) don't remind me, also if dunialle have all four of them, she be stronger before of her corrupt power and magic.

Ben: looks like we have another thing too

Koan: dunialle?

Konton: he survive austin's final blow cuz before he fight he transferred half of his soul to anti-cinder and when he died, he is reborn as dunialle having anti-cinder's body as a new host and vessel.

Ben, zack and koan: oh great.

Ruby and ruby. A chuckle

Ben: what's so funny you two?

Ruby: is the story uncle qrow said, the brother of light and darkness.

Ruby. A: is ironic zack and konton is similar like them, since they're like complete twins but polar opposite

Zack and konton: (frown) no we're not.

Ruby: just like that. (giggle more)

Nora: (chuckle) zack is a demigod of gods being who light and stuff

Nora. A: and konton the opposite?

Nora: yeah!

Everyone chuckle.

Zack blush and konton grumble while blush look away.

 **With koan and blake**

black and koan are outside holding each other along blake.A.

Blake.A: I'm surprise you help the fanunus and bring peace, even took down adam.

Koan: yeah but, a small part of me wish to never wanted to kill him but help him like they others i did but...(sigh) he choose this for himself.

Black: (snuggle koan) which is why he is the greatest.

Then blake.A 's mother came in with tea and tray

Kali.A: you know, you can always go in and say hi.

Black.A: I don't wanna bother him.

Kali. A: a father is never to busy for his daughter.

Black.A: not all of my friends would agree with you on that.

Koan: she had a point alter blake, he miss you a lot and was worried.

Kali.A: (hands her the tray) here.

Blake. A: what? Where you going?

Kali.A: you've never been very talkative, but that boy you brought home loves to run his mouth. I wanna hear more about the adventures of team RWBY.

Koan: is true

Kali. A: (turn blake) you come to him too blake

Blake: what?

Kali.A giggle then walk away.

Ghira. A: kali, is that you dear?

Blake. A hands are shaking in nervous.

Koan: breath blake.

Blake.A take a deep breathe and walks in the room

Blake: coming koan?

Koan: yebba.

Blake.A: hi dad.

Ghira.A: Blake! Well, this is a pleasant surpraise.

Blake.A: I…

Ghira.A: please! Come sit.

Koan: yellow! Mind if i come in?

Ghira.A: well sure.

The three hunters walked to the couch.

Koan: this is nice.

Ghira.A: here I'll get it. Sit down, sit down.

Blake. A: i dont wanna keep you're-

Ghira.A: nonsense, I've been cooped up in here all day. (poor there tea) you still take sugar, right?

Blake.A: oh actually um i -

Ghira.A: oh! Sorry!

Blake.A: no, no, no, no, it's fine.

Ghira.A: oh here, take this one.

Blake.A: no, really. it's, it's no big deal.

Ghira.A: you sure?

Blake.A: positive.

Blake: man, me is a nerves reck.

Koan: but i think is funny and cute.

Blake: i like some.

Koan: koan like double.

Ghira. A nodded and fix them some tea for it.

Blake: Mmm, (acting cute as a cat) this is delicious.

Koan: it sure is. (petting her head and cat ears)

Ghira. A: old habuts, i suppose. (saw blake.A flinch on the tea) might wanna let it cool.

Blake.A: right.

Ghira. A: so… is it… warm… in vale?

Blake.A: huh?

Ghira. A: it just… seems like your outfit doesn't cover very much.

Blake.A: (cross her arms and pouts) it it covers plenty.

Ghira. A: I mean, a little more armor might help. don't you think?

Blake.A: I'm fine. I don't need armor. I can look after myself.

Ghira. A: I… (exhale) I know you can. I'm sorry.

Blake.A: why?

Ghira. A: hmm?

Blake.A: why would you say that?

Ghira. A: sweetheart, what's wrong? What did I say?

Blake.A: how can you still love me after what I did?

Ghira. A: blake… (walks to her right side) your mother and I will always love you.

Blake.A: you were right. I shouted at you and yelled at you. I called you cowards! (lean onto him)

Ghira. A: it's okay. (pets her head)

Blake.A: I should have left the white fang with you and mom. I should've listened to you and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

Ghira. A: blake, it's fine. We never held anything against you, and I never feared you would fall. The only thing I ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I am so proud to see you haven't.

Blake.A: but I did! I was-

Ghira. A: and you pulled yourself out. You came back! There aren't many who possess that kind f strength and even fewer that have the courage to face their demons again. Vale, Mountain Glenn, Beacon. You confronted the white fang time after time.

Blake.A: I didn't do it alone.

Ghira. A: no, you didn't. Which is why I wanted to ask you… why did you leave vale? Why did you leave your friends behind?

Blake.A: (sniff) I…

Then sun crash down the paper window.

Sun. A: ahh! (tell on the floor)

Koan: what the hell sun?!

Blake and Blake.A: sun?!

Sun.A: D'yuh! Whoa! This isn't the bathroom! Uh, I'll just be going! Sorry to interrupt this tender family moment! (awkward giggle)

Ghira.A: I really don't like you.

Koan sigh and use his hand to telekinesis on sun. A to move out of the way.

Koan: sorry about him.

Ghira. A:(smile) is alright, and koan my boy.

Koan: yes mr. Belladonna?

Ghira. A: I like you and I cant help but thank you so very munch of your kind along with your brothers and allies.

Koan: thank you.

Ghira. A: even adam ,ever since we use to in the mission , it say he did it was an accident but it make it worst cuz I wish we didn't want this bloodshed.

Koan: I agree, all adam want to do is thinking and find the way and justice of his people be treated the kind and respect as human but I see no one yet, saw his hatred and anger and that he never forgive human, my second wish to show him the true justice and wish he was happy how I help fanuns, however he sided with evil for his twisted version of justice.

Ghira.A: yes, I'm aware of that.

Koan: that why I promise you he will not get to your daughter.

Ghira. A: thank you.

Koan: but I expected he'll ambush this house with his allies, excuse me, I'll take the monkey.

 **with ben, koan and zack**

Jaune.A: alright, so, let's say we believe all this. There really is this crazy evil being behind these attacks, not just some thugs trying to become powerful.

Ben: actually, it was a few funny stories.

Jaune.A: anyway, why doesn't the world know? Why isn't atlas going after them, or mistral?

Nora.A: and why aren't we in more of a hurry to get to haven? Shouldn't we be getting them a message? What if there next?

Zack: because the world doesn't understand, if word got out, it will be a negative buffet for the grimm.

Cinder: like the alter me did at beacon of showing her amount of negative.

Qrow.A: and the headmaster over there saw what happened to beacon. he's not dumb. he'll be on his guard. Besides, it takes time to mobilize forces like that. Do you really think they planned out that attack on beacon overnight?(turn jaune. A) and answer your question, it's the same reason we keep quiet about the maidens. If the whole world knew about the relics, about salems, there would be chaos, no offense koan.

Koan: non taken, beside that corrupt chaos for now.

Qrow. A: alright, we'd have another great war on our hands, and this time, you'd have to fight. Look, I had the same question , but ol' opzin would always put his foot down, 'we cant cause a panic". He, I cant tell you how many times I've heard that..

Imu: salem is a clever and intelligent that works on the shadow.

Ben: find and pick anyone person who like her, some who workship her with fear, corrupt for power, injustice or twisted ways, vengeance, serial killers, tyrants, lack of empathy or a someone who wanted a war.

Qrow. A: and using others to get what she wants, along this dunialle person you guys talk about, so that when it comes time to place the blame. We can only point at each other, she's trying to divide us, humanity and so far, she's don e a pretty damn good job except your guys world, she might be pissed.

Ben, koan and zack: yeah.

Coco: as this the reason she the only who I not mistaken, responsible of creating and birthing grimms, even created tough level one like the grimm dragon till ruby paralyze it.

Penny: in our world zack has killed the grimm dragon who merged with other alpha grimms.

Ruby.A: now that's awesome.

Zack: is nothin little sis

Ruby.A: alright so what should we do?

Ben: hmm we know how it goes, let's check, imu if you please?

Imu:(nodded) right (and snaps her fingers)

then a mirror portal opened.

Jaune. A: what the?

Imu: now if you all would please look though the mirror portal.

As everyone look at the mirror portal they see ruby and yang are at home.

Ruby. A: Huh? (turn ruby) is that us but along yang?

Ruby: yep.

Then it shows weiss taking control of the company and making some changes.

Jaune. A: woah, seem Weiss finally took over the company and make some few changes.

koan: koan wonder what kitty doing?

The mirror then show blake having some time with her parants and at her home the humans and faunus getting along very well.

Koan: there's my answers.

As the mirror show the beacon is fully repaired and the city along atlas taking down grimms and seem going peaceful and okay.

Ruby.A: (start to tear up and cover her mouth) oh my dust.

Ren. A: no way.

Nora. A: woah.

Qrow. A: wow.

Jaune. A: your world, everyone is okay, no destruction nor lost.

Ben: when me and my brothers arrived that world.

Koan: we help the world and universe form evil.

Zack: and we're doing this in here.

Ruby.A: wait, you have four brothers right?

Ben: yeah Austin is with Weiss, your Weiss that is, they'll keep up.

Koan: and koan make duplicate to help your blake and other even my kitty.

Zack: and my duplicate is with my yang helping your sister get her fighting spirit back.

Ruby.A: I hope she is not mad at me.

Ruby: she not.

Ben: yeah she's your sister and she never be mad, and she'll be fine in no time.

Ruby.A: if you say so.

Ben: so alter ruby, you ready to do this and save the world?

Ruby.A: yeah.

Koan: hotdog!

Konton: also if you go to haven, I'm afraid qrow.A there a spy who a double crosser working with salem.

Qrow. A: what?

Konton: yeah, your big lion turns out to be a little scared pussycat, don't worry I already visit their so things are under control and safe.

Qrow.A: lets see if your right.

Konton: please, unlike zack I don't show mercy sometime.

Ben: so konton, any sign of ozpin in here?

Konton: I almost there detect his energy

Ben: also qrow since we know your and raven's name but it doesn't matter. your not bad luck to us, your always good to us, bad luck or not and your not doing this alone helping and protecting.

Then qrow. A walk out and so do konton.

Ren.A: where you two going?

Qrow A: out, taking a walk

Konton: and I'm back, my girls need me (teleport away)

Ruby. A: there's nothing else you want to tell us?

Then a raven crow land on a branch which zack, rave, qrow, ruby, koan and ben see it

Qrow.A: not tonight.

As he walk away.

Jaune:(turn jaune. A) you alright?

Jaune.A: no, I'm not.

Jaune sigh and sit next to him.

Jaune: look man, I know this is tough and wish you didn't want pyhraa to happen and to blamed.

Jaune. A: would you feel the same situation?

Jaune.: true, but that wont bring her back, everybody never want the choice either is hard or not how they expected, but that not want she wanted, she wanted even peace so you cant look down as everyone tr to fight for it.

Pyhraa: he's right, I understand and I appreciate it, but qrow try to endure and what he do even his life.

Zack: beside the only worst there is, (see the raven crow left off) abounding family is the lowest thing as trash.

Jaune. A see them have a point and sigh.

 **With koan and blake**

Blake: ugh! (slap sun) No concept of privacy

Blake. A: (slap again) no respect for personal space!

Koan: (punch his head) and ruin the conversation as well.

Sun. A: I'm sorry okay! Ow! I'm sorry!

Blake.A urgh!

Sun. A: look, I promise it was important! I needed to find you along koan to talk to you!

Blake. A: what, sun? What could be so important?!

Sun. A: I was talking to your mom and she said something weird about the white fang

Blake. A: I'm stopping you right there

Sun. A: But-

Blake. A: I'm not here to fight the white fang, I'm not here to fight anyone. I'm here to rest, to figure things out, and to see my family

Sun. A: your mom said white fang memers don't wear masks in menagerie, But I saw one at the market yesterday! I even have a picture!

Blake. A: sun!

Sun. A: look I try to help!

Blake. A: I don't nee-

Koan: blake!

This make them both sotp as koan glared but stern look.

Koan: hear the monkey out, we know he can be, lacking of some random thing, he still our friend and a fanunus after all. But to remind you not even menagerie is safe in moment from enemies in the shadows or not aware, take your time if you want and tell us, cuz me and allies and girls, making sure that everybody is safe and hope other familiar faces wont make a mistake before it too late.

Blake.A: fine.

Koan: and speaking a mistake, you might wanna know where being spy on (grab sun's phone and throw it and heard a noise) there.

He point to see in the shadow is iila. A but wearing a mask while skin darker as blake. A gasp and ill. A make a run for it.

Sun.A: A FREAKIN' NINJA?!

Blake.A: a spy.

Koan: no, your old friend.

Blake: yeah.

Koan and blake zoom quickly running in four legs catching at her.

Sun: but why would-

Sun. A: hey wait!

Koan: keep up monkey boy!

Kali. A:(came in) what happen?

Sun. A: the white fang is evil, I totally called it, and I'm bringing your daughter back!

Sun follow them as well.

 **with sally, mortum and niji**

Sally, niji and mortum are walking though the haven acdamdy.

Sally: so these two brothers are god of light and darkenss use to fight until make peace.

Niji: and these four relic left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant?

Mortum: indeed, knowledge, creation, destruction and choice, is the reason salem want all the maiden power, there the key to unlocked it. so by hunting down the maiden and steal their powers.

Sally: and the one we're going, this place have the knowledge!

Mortum: indeed, since we found this one, meaning they cant complete it if they gather all four relics.

Sally: so we know where knowledge is, choice, creation and destruction is still escapes us.

Mortum: we'll be patient with our answer soon enough miss sally, follow me.

They follow and teleported to down bellow hidden place of the Vault.

Mortum: here it is.

Niji: so we open it?

Mortum: no, watch.

He walk there and then snap his finger as a flash and the flash down nothin happen as the small cube in mortum's hand.

Mortum: all done.

Sally: uh, what?

Niji: what did you do?

Mortum: oh, I remove this vault and replace it of a fake decoyed and the real one is sucked inside of this cube and now is safe.

Sally: uh, what?

Niji: what did you do?

Mortum: oh, I remove this vault and replace it of a fake decoyed and the real one is sucked inside of this cube and now is safe.

Sally: mind if I see it?

Mortum: of course, I trusted you as your knowledge fit worthy along young lord ausitn.

As sally and niji bak away.

Sally:(whisper to niji) I cant still get use to it, I feel sick oddly.

Niji:(whisper back to sally) I know right? I've been torched by the dark dung all this time and seeing this dung, it weared me out

mortum: ah excuse me, you two know i'm standing right here and can hear you two right?

That make niji and sally jump and laughing nervous as they forgot he is here.

Sally: sorry about that.

Niji: we never though that you are a good dung.

Mortum: is okay(he give it to sally) now the relic of knowledge is complete, one down three to go.

Sally: the relic of knowledge holds the answers to everything.

Mortum: which leaves to the cration,destrcution and choice, there still time and we wish our heores to do best with their allies.

Niji and sally: right.

As they teleported away.

 **Play naruto shippuden ending 40**

The scene starts with ben on the middle, then zack, austin, koan then the scene change to ben and ruby in the background and his omnitrix showing his adventures, then showed how he met zack, austin and koan in the first place.

 **{Kakaeta omoi toki toshite Kazoe kirenai itami wo yozurenai hokori mune ni ima made ikite kitadarou.}**

then the background change to zack with yang smiling at each other as the omnitrix is showing the boys adventures together and how they went to remnent and met the girls.

 **{tatakaru koto de mamotte omoi ga kenaku nakushite kizutsuke ai manande taisetsu na koto ni kidzuku darou koe ga todokanai sore demo}**

then it change again to austin and weiss sing together as the omnitrix are showing the boys remnent adventures and as well as the boys shenanigans.

 **{kokoro shinjite iyou zenshin zenrei kimi wo mamoru yo towa ni sou towa ni nankai datte tachiagare yo sono ishi de (sono ishi de) ungai souten asu wo egaku yo tomo ni sou tomo ni itsu datte akirameru na michi wo hirakou, ruru… ruru… ruru… ruru… ruru...}**

then the background change again to show blake and koan making faces as the omnitrix show the boys amazing feats on there stay on remnent, then the scene change to the teams RWBY and BAKZ in the before then slowly change to the now as the girls are more closer to the boys.


	4. dust 4

**Play my hero academia odd future**

The scene start black as it zooms out to show the shadows of ben, austin, koan and zack ad the camara is staring above them.

 _ **I keep my ideas, for their respective destiny. What's going though?**_

Then they start to dash out of the screen then the scene change to show dung and mortum facing each other then clash there fists at each other making a light.

 _ **You need to reap everything, you sow. Influence increased well in black history. Throwing every possible excuse away, I don't remember the fate of being murdered. Closing my eyes to the time I lived. But, because I'm alive today means...**_

Then it shows ruby and ruby.A sitting next to each other under a blossom tree, then it change to the altered ruby cast running together then it change to the ruby cast with team BAKZ and the others then it change to salem's allies with dunallie on the front as she made the screen black.

 _ **What's going on? Again, I'm left that way. I'm still left in the says where corrections can't be made.**_

Then the scene change to konton sitting alone with only light behind him, then akarus and andwers hands are on his shoulders then it change to ben walking though the snow.

 _ **What's going on? I'm standing above the fact that people are wrong. Open up the melting pot that has potential. Dreaming, reverse your intentions. Squared sky, the things you love from heart escape from the midnight.**_

Then the scene change to show koan smiling madly and fired a hell fireball, then austin flew in and fired his cosmic energy then zack smash the ground making the rocks into arms, then it change to ben again gathering his magic. Then mortum drop kick to a bunch of grimms making the area exploded then it shows konton again as he is walking and silhouettes of his girls are walking behind him then it fade to show another scene to show dunallie, salem and salem.A standing but they is covered around light. Then it change to show the altered and original teams exploded and start flying then the camara zoomed to show penny charge her laser and fired.

 _ **We averted the granted resolution of the future, not having the things we wanted and exaggerated out days. I keep my ideals for their lives. Love too, dreams too, after the dangerous bounds, east things will follow. A gong is ringing, for their respective destiny.**_

Then it showed ben start to power up over time making the earth crumble below his feet, then vilgax grow more muscular and gain tentical arms as ben charge at him as he pull his aura arm back ready to punch him, then it change to show dunaille standing while austin are on the ground then power energy start to flow, then the camara zoom at him as he scream making white stars glow on his eyes, then the scene changing to zack, koan, teams RWBY, JNPR and the other allies the boys gain, then goes back to be throwing his punch making a green flash breaking the screen to show the logo.

 **THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT!**

The villeins are now gathered in the hall.

Dunialle: hmm, I'am wondering something.

Salem.A: and what is dunialle?

Dunialle: in the other world the boy's allies must've find it, I mean konton did went in here, and if must told meaning they got the relic, however not the alter relic.

Salem.A: I see, you have a plan to stall them?

Dunialle: better, what if we fused the other world to this alter world as one?

Salem.A: to have two minds into one, (smile) I'm pretty fond of that plan.

Dunialle: indeed, with your other you, you can say "twice" the power you have.

Salem.A: (chuckled slightly) what do you say we merge to two worlds together.

Dunialle: I would but my powers have demanding since that last battle.

Dr. doom: then do mine, with enough power and not to mention it can rewrite the history and part to know doggelganger world as one collide by an unknown light flashes , and our enemies the boys are the heroes and rumor of legend who are hope along been helping, it'll fused some other people.

Dunialle: alright let's do this.

As they hold hands and closed their eyes, then their energy and aura glowing very huge, then an enormous bright light flashes the entire, then very soon the light down as everything seem the same bit.

vilgax: did it work?

Emerald.A: (walks past them) hey freaks.

Anti-Emerald: oh nice to meet you other me.

Emerald.A: oh wow, look at me, I'm hot.

Anti-emerald: and i'm looking cute.

Hex: it seem it works, what about you salem?

Then opening the doors behind him is Salem.

Salem: ah dunialle, you've return.

Dunialle: yeah and welcome to a new world that is now one, and meet your alter self.

Salem: (walks to her altered self) hello me.

Salem.A: greetings me.

Albedo: is now completed, also with my mana I senses the scorpion bug, the scrawny weakling and the muscle man fused as one.

Dunialle: who else?

Albedo: schenne's parents along the ice queen's little brother , the cat fanunu's parents , qrow , some of the other partles form the world we in transferred to the alter self since it fused meaning the later have some other particle memories but use too, everyone news or so who saw the bright light which is ruby rose's silver eyes make contact to other world bright light ,so no other people wont know is us, but the rumor of ben and other, they'll say their hopes and legend who help.

Pyschon: and the fall of beacon?

Abledo: well say of alter cinder and her team but ruin by the boys since their other cinder and her team who know pronounce as dobbleganger , sabotage and we was in war take matter to our own hands.

Dunialle: excellent, our grimm-con, grimm fangs, dungle beast, grimm dungle, d-enforcer and grimm enforcer are now around here, (turn the two slaem) come with me, I made new recruit of grimmcon you'll love to see.

Salem: why not let it in?

dunialle: well cuz they'll go of something I plan and a mission

salem. A: very well.

as they begin to walk in the hallway Dunialle is explaining her plan.

dunialle: is so munch for them safe at haven academy, but I guess they'll head north along going at atlas, by taking a train on the station. After all we'll let them find the relic of knowledge, then our troops and allies around to go get it, since is their hand along the two roses.

Salem: how come? There are already Grimm evolving and now we're creating new grimm.

dunialle: indeed, your using some mychial kind and along of it , I was thinking why not fused some other mythical to other animals, and I made something that help.

as they at the dark place of a lab mixed area where the grimm are made.

dunialle: arise my new grimmcons.

then what they see swift around even coming out of the shadow is a grimm manticore, a grimm chimera of a 3 heads, a lion , goat and dragon , bottom part of a goat, top as lion, dragonic scales part, a grimm ape like who look a bit huger then the grimm manticore, a huge hornet mixed wasp grimm appearance, a grimm t-rex but seem raptor, mixed spino like.

Salem.A: hmm.

Salem and Salem. A: interesting.

Grimm manticore: Razorblade! Terrorize!

Grimm chimera: Savage striker! Terrorize!

Grimm ape: Nemesis primal! Terrorize!

Grimm hornet mixed wasp: Waspinato! Terrorize!

Grimm mixed Dinosaur: Galvatron! Terrorize!

The grimmcons all shifted there forms of robot mode as they bow to knee to the two salems and dunialle.

Razorblade: we are forever live to serve you our mistress and lady.

Salem's thought: (smile) this will be interesting.

Dunialle: here's your order of this mission, wapsinator be in charge of the lancer of hunt down ookami cuz he's helping that alter ice queen brat. razorblade, if the heroes head toward north and at the train while is cold, hunt them down with your troops, savage striker, you and your troop along grimm fangs toward Menagerie to help alter adam , Nemesis primal, galvatron and Charge way, assist sideways and nuckelavee at where the other heroes at.

All grimmcons: yes my lady!

with zack and yang.

Yang is training with yang. A and tai. A as zack and his girls watch but they felt something off and change.

Zack: what the shit? I felt like an invisible light flashes the entire area.

Medaka: (appeared) that's because it did happened zackery the third year.

Zack: I have a guess dung is responsible for this, he know if we find the relic and maiden somehow so he perhaps fused the two worlds of remeant as one, right now we can senses tai here is now the fused of our tai we know.

Yang.A: so wait, if my dad and her dad fuse together, how come we didn't get effected?

Zack: well since my yang is a demigod it has no effect or it depends how dung remade and rewrite it around here, so which means the two world now collide as one, making meaning you, the alter ruby and my yang are now 4 sisters.

Yang.A: f-four?! How can I tell my little sister apart?!

Zack: trust me you will, cuz our ruby a bit grow up but still your little sis.

Yang.A: I know, but what if there is another double? I need a new name.

Zack: you sure of it?

Yang: well she got a point to tell the different.

Yang. A: how about, yin? Yin yang xiao long?

Yin Yang: hmm, well, lets not 'yining' around and start training.

Zack:(turn yang) she still got it. (smile)

Yang: yep, she's me after all, now come on, let's keep up with the boxing.

As then zack, yang, tai help training yin, yin dodge and duck zack's punch and kick, even side step yang's kick and knee along blocked Taiyang's kick then punch him however he quickly blocked it.

Taiyang: woah, that thing pack a punch!

Yin yang: we've been at this for weeks. I get it, you wanna make sure I can still fight. (punch her fists together) I think I'm doing just fine.

Taiyang: your close.

Yin yang: oh really?

Taiyang: your still off balance.

Yin yang: what?! No I'm not! Honestly, I'm kind of surprised, (lift her right robotic arm) I thought it would just be this huge weight, but. It feels...natural. They did a great job with this thing.

Then she got punched by taiyang , as they begin punching and kciknig of blocking as yin yang do a spin kick , then taiyang about to elbow her, however she caught with her hands.

taiyang: I wasn't talking about your actual balance.

He slide his feet to make her trip over then yang help her new sister back up, then taiyang get a towel from zweii.

Taiyang: Although, that could use some work too.

Yin yang: meaning?

Taiyang: I saw your tornament fights. During the Vytal festival.

Yin yang: let me guess. "I was sloppy."

Taiyang: no, no, you were predictable. And… stubborn and maybe a little boneheaded.

Zack: you realize that you used your Semblance yin yang?

Taiyang: and along to win every fight after the qualifiers?

Ying yang: so what? How is me using my Semblance any different, than someone else using theirs?

Taiyang: Because not everyone else's is basically a temper tantrum. I'm serious! Once you take damage, you can dish it back twice as hard, but that doesn't make you invincible! It's great when you're in a bind, but what happens if you miss? What happens if they're stronger? What then? Now you're just weak and tired! You've always been one to burn brighter than everyone else, whether it was with your smile, or, well, I remember your first haircut. (touch her hair but yin yang move his hand away)But you gotta keep your emotions in check.

Zack: he's right yin yang, if we become fighter we not let our emotion overwhelm us.

Yang: not to mention to Keep a level head, and think before you act. your and mine semblance are a great fallback.

Taiyang: but you can't let yourself rely on it. It won't always save you, obviously. You definitely have your mom's stubbornness.

Raven roll her eyes while chuckle a bit.

Yin Yang: Oh, so now we can talk about her?

Taiyang: well, as I have been informed, you're an adult now, remember?

Yin Yang: Well, sorry I remind you of her.

Taiyang: Don't be. Raven was great in so many ways - her strength, her ambition, her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for. I'm proud of how much of her I see in you. But, I'm glad I don't see all of her in you.

Yin yang: why?

Raven: I was, a very complicated woman, like everyone, I have my faults, and i'm truly sorry. (turn taiyang)

Taiyang: it's alright, (turn yin yang)You both act like the easiest way to tackle an obstacle is through it, That strength is all that matters in a fight. But if you just take a second look, then maybe you'll see...there's a way around as well. C'mon, one more before dinner? (offer his hand to her)

Yin yang: okay.

As taiyang and yang now raised their fists up for round 2 training , yin yang blocking her dad's fist, kicks and double kick then back flip away, as she dodge his punch and roundhouse kick, the two charged now push each other in a hold.

Taiyang: heh, See? Alright, now you're using your head instead of your-

Then yin yang smile, she trip taiyang but caught him.

zack:(smile) she's a fast learner.

with moturm and the goddess.

They look around of the area.

Mortum: dunialle know it'll be a problem, so it leave her no choice to collide two worlds as one.

optimus: as we possess the knowledge relic and the alternative one still out there .

Andrew: he perhaps rewrite of what happen to make it legit , he fused some other and including some of our allies, their traits of particle person would be there.

jack: so now what?

Mortum: if haven academy not safe, they know to go north on atlas, it would be a safe area to go and of the relic, since the world merge some army of dunialle have perhaps everywhere terrorizing , we need to scatter and safe area around to protect everyone, i'll go assist the boys.

Akasu: good luck.

with Austin and weizz.

Austin: god damn.

Winter: you felt that?

Austin: yeah like a vanishing nuke bomb hit this world except didn't go kaboom.

Winter: hmm, shall we check on my two sister ?

Austin nodded as they went inside to see the two wiess.

Austin:(turn wiess) hey wiess, did you feel it ?

Weiss: yeah.

Weiss. A: feel what?

Austin: like a huge wave hit us and then nothing happen.

Mortum: you aware of that too.

Austin: what the!? (turn to mortum) dung.

Mortum: nope, greetings master austin I am mortum and I am his light side of what you call dung.

Austin, weiss and winter: bastard!

Mortum: i'm sorry what?

Austin, weiss and winter all morph into there half dragon modes as they roar at him.

Mortum: oh dear.

they charged at him but mortum sigh then closed his eyes, side step and dodging their claws and tail as he break dance use his hands on the ground to triple kick them invisible send the 3 crashed to the wall, as they got up groaning.

mortum: restrain and stand down.

but they roared angery at him as he sighs.

Mortum: oh I nearly forgot, dragons are stubborn creatures and prone to anger, guess i'll fix that.

his eyes widen a bit as a bit invisible shockwave hit the 3 as they fall down turn back to normal.

wiess: huh?

winter: how'd you?

Austin: what you did you?!

mortum: you three need to know us dragon can be stubborn, so stand down.

ausitn: like hell ! I aint falling of no tricks you got dung! You seem have your male form , I thought the female form show you a bitch but oh well time to kill you for good! rider style!

mortum's thought: well this should be interesting.

He whistled and kiva came in the room.

Kiva: yosha! Kiva ikuzi!

Then a gold dragon came in the room as well.

?: pyunpyuun! Tension fortissimo!

Austin: alright then, let's go!

?: alright! Viba viba!

Kiva took a bit on austins arm as glass stain vanes covered his body and face, but he then sprouted stain glass window wings with lots of colors as he showing his power, he then change to his Kiva form as the gold dragon pass though his shoulders braking the chains, the shoulder pats start to sprout gold wings as golden bats fly out of the wings, kiva then raise his left arm up as the dragon clip onto his forearm.

?: HENSHIN!

Then the golden bats start to cover his body, then his glass wings cover him as well, he then showed his golden armor and a red bat chest with a green gem on the middle, his mask is more bat like and its crimson, he whip his arm out for a red cape to flow from his back.

?: Kamen rider, kiva! Emperor form!

Mortum: ugh, is it really nessacary?

Kiva: it is to take you down!

he charged as kiva and mortum is punching and kicking as mortum dodging it then roundhouse kick him but kiva block it make him stumble.

kiva: not bad, try this one!

He then pull the dragons head and the glass window on his back start to spin, then it shows a purple fist.

 **DOGGA FEVER!**

He is now holding a purple hammer that shaped as a hammer as he quickly hit mortum many times and at the face as send mortum to the wall but shake it off.

Kiva: so you gonna pull off your cheap knock off? I can beat any dark rider you got!

Mortum: well I don't got a knock off, you know every rider but what about this?

He pull out a new driver belt a black two side attachment and a middle side a white timer like.

 **ZEKU DRIVER!**

Winter: huh?

Mortum pull out a small disk like color black, white and pink, he twist the white rim and press the button.

 **ZI O!**

Then He attach it at the right black side, Pink Japanese words mean rider time, the background behind him a wristwatch ticking, as shift his left arm to the right and tucked his right arm in.

Mortum: HENISH

He spin his driver as time sound started

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O!**

then the back ground spin around mortum of a silver watch, Japanese words reformed around him explosion , a new rider, he has black armor with hot pink lines, has a silver gray watch band on his chest and a watch for a mask, the hands act like brows and Japanese worlds for "rider time".

?: Meet, kamen rider Zi O!

Kiva: WHAT?!

Winter: A NEW RIDER?!

Weiss: and we didn't get to use it?!

Weiss.A: whats going on?

Zi O:(turn wiess. A ,as she nodded) we'll explain later,(turn kiva) now round 2.

he got a sword which have some hot pink, gray and silver and the tip line white and yellow

 **ZIKAN GIRADE!**

Kiva then pulled out a long sword with a golden bat on the sword, the two rider begin clashing their sword, zi o dodging kiva's sword thrusting in speed, zi o spin his sword to deflect it, he use slash kiva 4 times then roundhouse kick, kiva block it then uppercut as zi o back flip switch his sword into a gun mode to shot kiva in surprise, zi o charged punching him a lot then throw him to the ground, kiva got up shaking off the pain.

Kiva: okay that does it!

He pulls the dragons head again but this time it stops at the kiva symbol.

 **WAKE UP FEVER!**

He then whips his arms out and breaths out while crossing his arms as the day turns to a bloody red moon.

Zi o: interesting.

Kiva then made his eyes glow crimson and the glass wings sprout on his right leg, he lifts it up and he jump up on his other leg as he is flying upside down,then zi o running then do a kick as a small explosion make the two back away.

Zi O: alright then, my turn.

He pull out another small disk that color red and blue ,he twist and press the button.

 **BUILD!**

He attaches it to the other side and press the button then spins the driver.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O! ARMOR TIME!** (Electronic beat mixed with RabbitTank-esque music) **BEST MATCH! BUILD!**

large holographic fullbottle appeared an armor that has black armor, a red side with a fullbottle on the right shoulder and the blue side on the lest side with the same fullbottle but on it's thighs the color is reversed, on the right arm is a yellow drill on it, the two armors did there poses and the two riders make there armor shattered as they clash into each other then attack onto there respective rider completing there armor up is there visors are saying the same thing "armor time".

Zi-O: Armor time! Build!

Kiva: OH COME ON!

Weiss: an armor build?!

Winter: you've got to be kidding us!

Zi O: alright then ,I have the winning formula.

he then charged at kiva as zi o got his drill they clashing their weapons , zi o knee his face , punching him 4 times until kiva block it and avoid each other kicks , their roundhouse kick collide make them get back a bit. kiva charged in speed while Zi o just walking duck down ,side back from kvia's fist and slash then an uppercut drill to kiva send kiva to the ground as he punching Zi o to see nothin happen , then hit him many times with the drill make kiva tumble down as getting up.

Zi O: i'm done with this, is time end this game.

he press two button, he spin his driver

 **FINISHED TIME! BUILD! VORTEX TIME BREAK!**

Kiva got caught by two lines, Zi O slides on as he slashes and stabs the Kiva several times , then passed him kiva turn back to ausitn fall down as Zi O turn back to Austin who panting and bruises a bit.

Winter and wiess: Austin!

Mortum: Young Austin, (then hr healed Austin him up) please stop this for now and know i'm not that dung you know.

Austin: well, you do look like that bastard.

mortum: i'll explain this.

he snap his finger to give info to winter, wiess and Austin make them very shocked.

Austin: no , fucking, way.

the three bow their heads to mortum.

Ausitn, weiss, winter: we're sorry.

Mortum:( sigh) thank you ( snap his finger as a plate of warm tea and snack) tea and snacks anyone?

Make Austin ,aiess and winter felt sick and almost puke.

Mortum: what?

Austin: it'll take a long time to see you this way.

Mortum: um, i usually like this young Austin, were the other girls?

Austin: well their tormenting Weiss. A 's dickhead father and little brother.

Mortum: oh i see young icy weiss was training.

Austin: huh?

Mortimer: since we're in a new collide world, rename of the alter so it be better and not confusing of who's which.

Austin: we'll be discusing that with icy weiss.

Weiss: I'll do it

Austin nodded as he, winter and mortum leave them alone.

Weiss: now where were we icy weiss.

Icy Weiss: why dose everyone keep calling me ice then my name?

Weiss: well is icy which is what we can do and you rather wanna be call ice queen?

Icy Weiss: no way.

Weiss: you and me both, but that all changed when I met austin

Icy Weiss: well that nice of him , wanna see soemthing great?

Weiss: sure.

Icy Weiss: watch this.

She brought her Myrtenaster then stab it to the ground to make athe white circle of her Sembelnce as she close her eyes as the room shake a bit and the window break to show an ice knight.

Weiss: (smile) congratulations, you've made a summon.

Klein: (open the door) miss schnee! Are you alright?!

Icy Weiss: yes

Weiss: Klein, we need a favor.

As klein nodded with a smile

 **With koan and Blake**

As koan jumping trees in speed with Blake, sun and Blake. A chasing the spy.

Koan's thought: either Koan crazy as always, or what was that invisible light? Now i sense sun and alter sun as one, but i know is all dung doing, merging the two dimensional world as one.

Sun: gotcha!

But the spy move out before sun got her.

Sun: hey wait up!

Blake. A: dont letter her out of your sight!

Koan: no shit!

Then koan turn into Armorperrita as blake hop on his back.

Armorperrita:(whisper Blake) we need to catch up to illa. A , since monkey slip of let her got the scroll.

Blake: got it.

She see Blake. A catching up on her as the two fanunus stop I'll. A skin turn back pointing her weapon at her, she slash the pipe of the smoke but blake. A got under it.

Blake. A: why are you watching me?

Sun: (hop on top of the roof) give it up! I'm not above hitting a girl, you kn-

She about to hit him but Armorpettira tackle her as blake make a shadow whip to caught the scroll.

Blake: yoink

Ilia. A: get off!

As the Crystal metal bat let go of her, she got up point her weapon at Blake. A, as her broken mask fall of make Blake. A reconize her now.

Blake.A: Illia.

Sun: wait, you know her?!But she doesn't even look like a f-

Ilia. A turn her hair yellow and red skin to whip sun, however Armropettira quickly block it.

Armorperrita: leave now, cuz what your doing is leaving your kind and everyone in danger

Ilia.A. gasp a little but look at blake and Blake. A make her surprise but shake it off as her skin turn green and hair blue.

llia. A: you shouldn't have come back.

She slash the roof top as smoke to see she vanished.

Armorperrita: you okay monkey man?

Sun: yeah thank for the save but is she really blake friend?

Armropettira: yeah, (make a whistle) oh my sexy chamelon!

As illa came up from zipper that been upzipped and zip it then hugged the alien crystal metal bat.

Sun: what the!?

Ilia: yes koany?

Armropettira: go follow your double, and talk to her before she'll do something in regret.

Ilia: okay.

She jump to roof to roof of follow her.

Armorpettira: also gang here the shocking news, my enemy dung have merge this world from the other world of remeant we came as one.

Sun: huh…

Black.A: but I'm still here.

Armorpettira turn back to Koan.

Koan: cuz what dung did is an invisible force that no one didnt feel it, as he rewrite around before beacon fall, also other of my friends that i know fused to their alter but some, like now sun you are fused by the other sun.

Sun: really? Cool that explain i felt like I'm knowing you.

Blake. A: how come I'm not fused with the other me?

Blake: that's because I'm a Neaphlem queen, but sometime notional as now our parents fused and mean your my sister.

Blake.A: if we be sister i need my name change, Shade, Shade blake will do.

Koan: okay since our world fused meaning the people of fanunus other along hero fangs are helping as people not sure what but white fang and grimm fang are around here.

Blake: I see.

Koan turn to see a black figure as he see close a bit, savage striker watching and dissapeared to the shadows.

Shade Blake: what is it koan? You saw something?

Koan: a grimm chimera...(narrow his eyes.)

Koan: indeed, it is a grimmcon but something koan smell it is seem higher, guess dung made new grimms, let's go up (petted her head)

She purrs in delight.

Shade Blake: thank you koan, for saving sun.

Koan: is no problem, little sister.

 **With ben, zack and Koan along ruby and they others.**

As they walking psth as qrow is healed but some of poison is wearing off as he sleeping as ravsn carry him.

Ben: so Z, K, Rubes, you guys felt it?

Ruby: yeah.

Koan: yebba.

Zack: uh-huh.

Ruby. A: felt what?

Ruby: a shift in the paranormal plains in this world.

Koan: our world of remeant has merged to your alter world.

Zack: rewrite of what happen along fused some people as as some of ours people who knows us , there particle is there. Like for example (turn to the uncocnious) this alter qrow is now merged with the other qrow.

Ruby: meaning he has both memories merged into one.

Ruby. A: how come I didn't get fused?

Jaune. A: us as well.

Ben: oh, that's because of me.

Cinder: perhaps dung depending how it works

Ruby. A: sweet! I have two new sister!

Koan: me koan give new name! Red ruby rose, L. Nora, J. Jaune, D. Ren ! Lizzy, jake and Drake!

Ben: hmm, sounds okay.

Ruby.A: I don't know, my name sounds the same, oh! How about crimzon rose?

Koan: but me Koan thought your color is red, not crimson, take my hair for example.

Zack: crimson ruby rose sound nice.

Koan: okay but still red to me.

Crimson ruby look at zack as she blushes of her heart pump.

Crimson ruby: _he looks hansome._

Qrow: (mumble uncocnious) tai...she's not... coming...tai.

Koan: hmm?

J. jaune: he's getting worse.

Koan: yeah he's cure but the posion is off is making him dizzy and illusion.

Crimson ruby: how much farther?

L. Nora: we've gotta be close.

Imu: our destination will be coming up.

Koan and nora sniff the area.

D. Ren: without the map, there's no way of knowing.

Ren: but I feel like we're close to something.

Ben: perhaps those sign could help. (he pointed at the sign)

The two ren's put away their weapons and run up to the sign the sign to show highganbana, kuchinashi and mistral but the word kuroyuri got an X crossed on it.

L. Nora: hey, hey! Mistral! we're on the right path! (turn to see the sign) oh…

Crimson Ruby: Does it say how close?!

D. Ren: no, And it looks like the path takes us up through the mountains.

J. jaune: guys, I don't know if all of us can make that climb.

Koan: we cant give up like this, we didn't make it this far.

Crimson ruby, ruby, ben and zack walk up to the two ren and L nora.

Crimson Ruby: Okay. Well, what about this place? Kuro... Kuroyuri.

Ruby: can we get help there?

Coco: ain't that place mean something not there? It does have an x mark.

Ren: and that village was destroyed years ago.

J. Jaune: But if it takes us around the mountains, it's the best bet we've got.

D. Ren: it will take too long.

Crimson Ruby: The town would have had a doctor, right? or maybe we could scavenge for medicine!

Jaune: Right!

Ren: we're not going to find anything!

D. Ren: We just has to press on.

Zack: as munch we do it, but not this safe area.

Anna hugged ren for comfort as he calm down while sighing and Ben put his hand at D. Ren's shoulder as he look at he got a stern look to nodded as D. Ren sigh to calm down.

Jaune: why are you two acting-

L. Nora: we can split up.

Ruby and Crismon Ruby: huh?

Nora: she's right, it'll help.

L. Nora: ren and I can cut through the mountain while the rest of you take qrow around the village

Koan: my girls, ren ,anna and I will go with them safety.

Ben: while zack, raven, my girls, ruby, pyrhha, jaune, will stay with crimson ruby and j. jaune for the village.

Koan and zack: right.

Imu: it would help us made it in mistral, along some help, the view of the land up top would long koan's and girls assistance would do.

Jaune: okay.

The two jaune give them the two ren a hug and zack and koan give each other fist bump along summer and raven hugged ruby and crimson ruby.

Jaune: Just be careful.

L. Nora: we always have.

Ben: good luck koan.

Zack: make sure go crazy.

Koan: hehehe, funny cuz it what koan do the best!

Koan turn to crabdozer and let his team ride on him The group is now two as they walk in different paths.

Crimson ruby: there gonna be find you guys.

J. jaune: you don't know that.

Zack: oh we do

J. jaune: really?

Ben: yeah but know that grimms are around.

Zack: even that giant horse hoof print right here? (point at the horse hoof print on the ground)

Ruby: what's that?

Ben: a horse grimm?

Zack touch the giant horseprint and taste the dirt and spit at it down.

Zack: a nuckelavee.

Ruby: oh great, welp, lets kill it.

Zack: how about we wait it come to us, beside I have a hunch that thing is not alone, right now is important is qrow.

They nodded as they went to the pathway.

Summer:(turn raven) hey rave, of what qrow mumbling earlier, you don't mean he talking about you right?

Raven: yep, it's something that I regretted.

Summer: I know, but your a better person.

 **with konton**

Konton, his girls and the decpeticon kill each of the grimmcon and grimms along.

Konton: tch, such a bitch, dunialle have to merged the two worlds as one.

Bullet: tch, she's a real sore bitch, dose she think that she'll get the upper hand?

Konton: don't care, at least i'll give my vengeance on cinder of set me up and framing everyone to blamed on me for the work the most, I have to fake my death so she'll pay for it.

Bullet: (smirk) you'll get her, now since we have time, how about some fun like before~.

Konton: we will but first, soundwave, barricade and inzanami, report of ozpin.

Barricade: soundwave detect his aura that from his soul, but however is slightest different.

Inzanami: he is not human as I feel.

Konton: reincarnation perhaps?

Soundwave nodded show the map from his visor of where the location.

Megatron: hmm, he's on the move, perhap regrouping his student somehow.

Konton: one way of him cheating death there is, he fail of stopping cinder getting the fall maiden power, but raven is next on my list!

Starscream: what does this woman did to despise her so munch my lord?

Konton: It all started way back year I first explore and know reament, I met the original spring maiden. (surprise everyone)

Shiro: you did?

Konton: she was annoying of saw me kill the grimm was in my way and her , I felt her absolute power but lacking of skills, I didn't have no choice. I train her ,give shelter and food for her along the way, she getting good of a beginner , but I didn't wanted her to come of who my life is of this true color, as wearing cloak I have to find someone who skill as a huntsman or huntress. that is were I found a location of the tribe, thought raven could so I sent her in and hope one day we'll meet. (squeeze his fist as a black and purple flame aura) but I found out she is dead by the hand of that bitch of no ! "mercy " it just, (look down) it just remind me how munch of my sister once, and losing one is pissing me off!

Bullet: (punch her fists) she is going to pay.

Shiro: she a meanie!

Viola: and i'll eat her.

Es: no one upset my master.

Inzanami: and she'll die.

Then akaru and fuyu appeared hugged konton in comfort.

Konton: huh?

Fuyu: hugs.

Akaru: she rmeind you of fuyu huh?

Konton: tch, is bitch now! Never trust a cowardly bird.

Fuyu: but big brother your different now.

Konton: but my venegence on fall and that bird will be done.

Fuyu: No butts mister.

Konton: yes my ass! I want to torment them till they bleed for mercy!

Fuyu: I said no buts, your not.

Konton: I am and...and if you let me , then we can go on a date.

Fuyu:(hugged him very tighter with a happy glee) deal!

Konton:(face blue) air...air...air!

Fuyu: Sorry.

She let go of him.

Barricade: lord levatron, we have the picture of who ozpin's reincarnation.

Soundwave show an of a boy who is short in stature. His skin is tanned, and he has a faint, perpetual blush and freckles on his cheeks. His hair is an unkempt umber with green undertones, and his eyes are hazel, the main iris being forest green, with accents of burnt orange and yellow around the pupil.  
He wears a dirty and scuffed white shirt that laces across the chest. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and there is a pocket on the left tricep. His olive pants are held up by orange suspenders and are tucked into worn, brown boots. The pants are patched over the knee, and a quilted cloth hangs loosely out of his left pocket. His hands are covered by orange gloves, with green straps overlapping across the back of the hand in an X shape, and around the wrist. His neck is wrapped with a torn bandage, though it's noted to not be covering a wound.

Barricade: his name is Oscar pine.

Konton and megatron laugh at this.

Konton: pitful, for all the body he had and this is his best?

Megatron: it'll do for now, deceptions, we're going to haven while konton and his girls find this, Oscar and guard him till he'll make it to they others.

Akaru: now konton make sure you be a good boy and be nice.

Konton:(groan) i'll see.

Akaru: and that story qrow said, is true you and zack are like of those two.

Konton: mom please don't do this! We're alike those two!

Akaru: (smile) oh this is going to be fun.

 **Meanwhile**

Non other Oscar who's walking in the forest woods , lefted his home and heard voices in his head that is ozpon and told him everything.

Ozpin's voice: I'm sorry.

Oscar: Y'know… the weirdest part is how it feels. Leaving home is crazy. Going to the city is crazy. Everything you told me is completely crazy. You telling me four boys can break physics is completely crazy. But it doesn't feel crazy anymore. It feels like I'm doing the right thing.

Ozpin's voice: well… I suppose that's good.

Oscar: no. it's scary.

As oscar made it to the station and its raining, on the machine is error of his card.

Oscar: stupid thing, I'm assuming whatever weird magic this is doesn't come with an infinite supply of money?

Ozpin's voice: I'm afraid you'll have to solve this on your own.

Oscar: huh?

Ozpin's voice: be on your guard.

Oscar: what you mean?

As hazel who came in walking toward the kid.

Hazel: here.

Hazel walked up to the machine as he give it a slam with his fist, the machine start to work and pop out a ticket.

As Oscar grab his ticket, looking at hazel walk toward dthe train but he stop.

Hazel: don't let such small obstacles block your path. (walk off)

Oscar: that man...i felt, who is he?

Ozpin's voice: someone from my past, someone who should not taken lightly.

As konton and his girls came behind Oscar.

Konton: (smirk) ain't that the truth?

ben, ruby, crimson ruby, jaune, Zack and they other

The team arrive at kuroyuri , but it turn out the village is a abandon as if a ghost town.

Jaune: oh man

Crimson ruby: come on.

Ben and Zack and their girl sensing if anyone there

Ruby: any of these places look like a pharmacy?

J Jaune: is honestly hard to tell.

Crimson ruby: ren and don't wanna come here, did he?

: uh... Didn't seem so , any luck ben? Zack?

Ben: non, i don't sense anyone nor alive in this village.

Zack: I do smell this Grimm who i found the footprint, it use to be here.

Crimson Ruby: do you know… why?

J. jaune: (sigh) i think Zack, Ben, the other me and I have a pretty good idea...

Zack: yes, the symbol i look around this village is familiar.

Ben: grimm, before they become the grimmcons.

Zack: yeah.

Crimson ruby: Zack.

Zack: yes?

Crimson ruby: um, well...

Zack: you can tell me.

Crimzon ruby: c-can you hold me?

Ben and ruby: say what?!

Zack: hmm? What for?

Crimson Ruby: just want a hug.

Zack: (smile) okay.

He then hugs crimson ruby as she blushes then hug him back.

Ruby: I can't believe that crimson has a crush on zack.

Ben: yeah, hmm, I wonder who else from your team has there eyes on?

Ruby: we have to wait and find out.

Zack: anyway, I can channel the memory of this village and so we can all can see it.

J. Jaune: thanks, but no thanks, let's not dwindle on there past, let them rest.

Zack: very well, I respect the graves of it.

J. jaune: huh?

Jaune: zack here is like the angel of death and agent of beyond life and death.

J. jaune: say what?!

Ruby: it's true, infact all four of the boys have something that they have special.

 **With koan and his group**

Crabdozer follow to find the mountain.

Ren: koan.

Crabdozer: yeah?

Ren: do you all know about my village?

Crabdozer: a little bit, so tell me before the mess happen, how was your childhood, how you met nora and anna? I understand you don't wanna talk about it.

D. ren: no is alright let him hear it.

Ren: yeah.

Anna: are you sure?

Crabdozer: it really upset you.

Nora: yeah, you see, me, ren, anna, and all the surviving people in our village.

Crabdozer: and this beast, does it look like a big horse and a humanoid monster that thin and the face of a skull but a monsteorus way?

Nora: yeah.

Crabzoder: uh hell, (Growl a little) damn nuckelavee.

Nora: you know this creature?

Crabzoder: well mythical and also when we was walking I smell it and the hoofprint , what i know this creature which not in a grimm way. It's a malevolent spirit in Celtic myth, that lives mainly in the sea, but was also held responsible for ruined crops, epidemics, and drought. His breath could wilt the crops and sicken the livestock. The Nuckelavee resembles a centaur whose legs are part fin; he has an enormous gaping mouth and a single giant eye, which burns with a red flame. Some sources describe him as having both a horse's head and a human head and torso, the latter growing out of his back. Arguably the most gruesome detail of the Nuckelavee's appearance is the fact that he has no skin. Black blood courses through yellow veins, and the pale sinews and powerful muscles are visible as a pulsating mass. When enraged, the Nuckelavee goes on a wild rampage, bringing plague and illness everywhere it goes.

Ren: I see, which is why that thing did it.

Crabdozer: I know

D. ren: well we'll tell you are story, is all started way back when we was little kids...

F **lashback**

The village is lively and young ren is looking at the pond.

An: why hello little lie. Are we trying to catch a fish?

Young ren: I've found a flower on the water!

An: ooh, I see!

Young ren: (run up to an) can we take it home and plant it in the garden?

An: oh no, sweetheart. That flower lives here.

Young ren look down sad.

An:(petted her son's head) But I'll tell you what you can do. (handle him a card) Take this Lien and go find something nice for your father's return, He's been hunting for quite some time. He's been hunting for quite some time. I bet the journey's been very tiring, don't you?

Young ren:(take it) yes.

An:(smile) Do you think you'll know what he wants?

Young Ren:(smile) I think... he wants a water flower in the garden!

An:(giggle) Why did you have to inherit my sass?

An pats young rens butt as he runs off chuckling, he went to a weapon stand.

Young Ren: What can I buy with this?

Blacksmith:(chuckle)Well, something just your size. (show a wooden mallet and wooded sword)

make young run groan with his head down, he went to the drink stand.

Young ren: sake please?

But the man shake his head no , he walk then see a bakery store but he heard a noise.

Kid 2: hey get back here!

Young ren start to look at the cornerr to see a young nora holding a bread been picked on by 3 boys.

Kid 1: where did you get that bread? I didn't see you pay for it thief!

Kid 2: no look is all moldy!

Kid 1: I think she got it from the trash.

Kid 3: let me see!

?: leave her alone!

They turn to see young anna.

1 kid: oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?

She then run up to the kid and punch his face.

Kid 1: ow she punch me!

Young anna: the only belong in trash are you three, if you wants some.

Kid 3: l-let's get out of here!

The 3 kids run off frightn.

Young anna: yeah you better run! (turn young nora) are you okay?

Young nora nodded.

Young anna: you don't need to be afraid (she offer her hand to her)

Young ren blush seeing her then she turn to see young ren make her lush, young ren turn to run but bump to his father.

Young ren: father?

Li: what is happening here?

Then young nora begin to run off.

Young anna: wait!

She go after her as li look down to his son.

Li: Do you wish to run with the rest of them?

Ren looks down in shame but li crouches down to his son and put his hand on his shoulder.

Li: sometimes the worst action to take… is taking no action at all. Go home. I need to speak with the mayor.

As his father walk away young ren look back to wonder of young anna and young nora.

Flashback over meanwhile with ben, zack and other from the abandon village, they serach everyone of anyone ever here.

Jaune: nothing.

Ben: how's qrow doing?

Zack: he still good for now, but need that check up.

They heard an ehco roar from far distance make ben, and his girls, zack, the two jaune, ruby and raven aware.

Crimson ruby: is far off.

J. Jaune: I know, but the rens, noras and anna are still out there.

ben: along koan with them they'll be find for now.

zack: and I senses the grimms, but there more then just one, is some grimmcons too.

Crimson ruy:(look sad) i'm sorry.

Jaune: huh?

Amber: for what?

Crimson ruby: this is all my fault, I should never dragged you guys into this.

J Jaune: you didn't dragged us in, we wanted to come.

Ben: we came too, so don't worry and don't feel down, everything will be fine, we help beacon and remeant from our world and we can do it again,

Zack: each of me and my brother lose someone too but we keep going with courage is true we lost some the most but we know they're still there in our heart and don't worry crimson ruby, I know your team will reunite in no time, just don't lose hope cuz I know you got courage as well. (this make crimson ruby smile)

Crimson ruby: thanks.

 **with koan and they other**

Crabdozer is almost climbing on the mountain as rollgrawl.

Rollgrawl:(Sad look) oh nora, your just like how koan was.

Nora: yeah, I had it bad.

Rollgrawl: w-what happen next?

Ren: let just say it happen.

Anna: everything change when those grimms and that beast came

 **flashback**

at night time young ren is asleep but an grimm roaring wake him up.

An: lie get up. We have to go. (who came in to her son's room)

Young ren: Mother?

An: Now, right now, okay? Let's go!

She grab young ren's hand to go, the door open to show lie breathing heavily.

An: li!

Lie: An? What are you doing?! We need to hurry!

An: we can go to the safehouse!

Li: no, I saw the beast, we need a huntsman, and you two need to leave.

An: what?!

Then the grimms roar frighten young ren.

Young ren: mother.

An: (crouches down to him) it's OK, darling. Everything's okay.

Then the roof hit as everything went black to young ren, then later he waking up to see his dad, who's head is bleeding carry him to safety running from the rampaging of the grimms.

Young Ren: Father? What? where's mother? (look at his dad) what's gong on?! Where's mother?!

Everyone is running for there lives as grimm is rampaging the village then lie tripped over to the ground .

Young ren: father!

Li:(getting up) lie, you, you have to run.

Young ren:(crawl close ot his father) no! Don't please! Get up!

Then the grimms roar as the grimm figure from the smoke is the nuckelavee.

Li: listen to me, son, you have to be brave now. Do you understand?

Young ren: no please! Please! I cant!(crying)

As Li pull out his knife dagger, then give it to young ren.

Li: yes you can! (push him to safety) take action son, (then he got up) your mother and I love you.

Young ren: father...

Then the grimm came and Li is pulling his arrow.

Li: run!

He fired more arrow at the grimm but no offend as young run running to find a safe area, then he see up top nevermores screeching at the air, he see young anna comfort young nora who's sobbing in fear.

Young anna: it's alright, it's alright.

Then a nevermore land on the top building and screech while the nuckelavee roar too, make young ren cry in sadness, behind him the flower still there. His first semblance is activate to glow around him a bit gray, then he begin to run toward the two girls.

Young ren: hey. We have to be brave.

Young anna: is you...

They flinch of the nevermore screech to see any survivor, young anna and young nora hugged young ren to comfort and safety, he use his semblance. The nevermore see to find anyone left but then nothin as it fly off, ren's semblance wear off but the grimm horseman is walking to check as well ,then it walk away.

Young nora: i'm scared.

Young anna: we know.

Young ren: me too.

He look at the three wooded toys, he about to go get it but young nora grab him to not go.

Young ren: is okay. (he go get them and hand it to the two young girls) we keep each other safe, what's your two name?

Young nora:(Smile) nora.

Young anna:(smile) and i'm anna.

Young ren:(smile) my name is lie ren.

 **Flashback end**

Koan and his team made it to the mountain, but they notice koan has been quietfrom listen of both ren's, both nora's and anna's past lately, his hair cover his eyes, a small veins showing but still quiet and look stern.

Nora: koan, are you okay?

Koan then stop, looking the other way feeling the nuckelavee is somewhere and not alone.

Koan:(sigh with a bit deep and serious voice) well Valkyrie, i'm no pretty sure but truly angry , I would never forgive salem, to create these corrupt lifeless abominations.

Nora: (hugs him) I know, when we find her, I'll make her face into a bloody pancake.

Koan: thanks my little cub, and I swear when this over, I want to make a grave so the people will be remember and rest in peace, as an angel, I must help and protect the people no matter what! (as everyone smile at him)

Nora then tackled him with a kiss and a hug as he kiss back then got up then he sniff it.

Koan: the cave should be there.

D. Ren: we never get the easy path do we?

L, nora: easy no fun that way.

Nora: uh-huh .

Anna: you two okay? (she look at the two rens)

As they nodded.

Ren: and you two?

Anna: same as always.

Nora: I got koany.

L. Nora: and you here, don't I? Come on, there's more than on way up a mountain.

Nora: hey! There's wind blowing out of this cave!

Koan: let go inside of the cave, but I warn you what I smell in there is rotten.

L. Nora: I got to ask, what dose your brothers like koan? I mean, you have animal instinct, but I want to know the others.

Koan: well, austin has his brains , he can be a mutant from made from snare oh, cannonbolt and upgrade, and his dragon abilities plus the kamen riders we share, ben with his unpredictability like me but not too munch as he's the first hero and leader who help us, he's good of magic for a half anodite. And zack, (chuckle crazy) he and I are alike a bit, he's not only the muscle but brains like me , good of weapons, he have a ghost formed along knows transformers and the four thinker, me is like a surveillance and the wild, together we known as team BAKZ.

L. Nora: oh really? I hope I can meet him.

Koan: yeah you'll meet Austin since you get to with ben and zack, after all ben was a hero when he was 10.

L. Nora: really? Well it's not too bad, ruby became a huntress at 15.

Koan: we know.

As everyone look at the cave.

Nora: think it might be a peak?

D. Ren: I suppose there's only one way to find-(got hit by a flag)ah!

koan, nora, anna and L nora chuckling.

D. Ren: yes, yes, very funny.

L nora: hey what's wrong?

D. ren: this is the symbol from shion village.

L. nora: shion? But that's… that's the village where we found the huntsman. It's weeks away from here!

The two ren went inside.

Nora: ren?

Koan: d. Ren! Wait up!

They went inside with the two rens.

Nora and L. Nora: oh my gosh.

Anna gasp cover her mouth.

They weapons of swords and more.

Koan: (sigh) that why me koan said is rotten, this is the beast's trophy cave, of the peoples who try to kill it.

Nora: no…

Then ren see an adrow as D. Ren pick it up as they look outside heading outsidenseeing the tree moves.

Ren and D. Ren: no...

Anna hold ren's hand, L. nora hold d. ren's hand as koan sigh got a stern look.

Koan: let's go you guy s, I'm not letting that beast terrorizing once again, cuz right now...

The nuckelaevee roar echo.

Koan: I'll if each you get payback, I'll take that beast to he'll even that...grimm wendigo.

They heard the grimm wendigo howling roar.

 **Meanwhile**

At the villain's training area room, dunialle with her arm crossed is watching cinder breathing heavily against the 4 ursa.

Then she quickly kill the grimm ape then fall down.

Salem: enough.

She turn to see the two salem and dunialle coming in.

Salem. A: i thought you were the girl who wanted power did you lie to us?!

Cinder. A shake her head no.

Salem: then stop holding back

Dunialle: pathetic falls, you achieve your goal and but not surpassing your limit.

Salem: if you wish to master your power, you must-

Dunialle: ah look who arrived in one piece.

Tryrian whimpering came in absolute injured and even so many scars and slash blade coughing a bit blood who came in wobble and on his knees.

Dunialle: i know seinruyami go batshit crazy on him.

Tyrian: I'm sorry, she'll forgive me, pleeeease forgive me.

Salem. A: tryian!

Salem: your task...were you successful?

Dunialle: did you brought the roses?

Tyrian: N-no. But-but hope is not lost! My tail, my stinger, I-I poisoned him, qro-

Dunialle: it won't matter of your poison tyrian, the boys can heal practically anything they touch , i know your nothing but a bug of failure , so you didnt please us, isn't that salems? (turn to them as they nodded)

Salem: yes, the last eyes is blinded...

Salem. A: you disappoint us.

Dunialle: I'll keep up with you, i have something with the bug in case we think what to do with him.

The two salems nodded and leave as she turn of tyrian begin to whimpering and crying then dunialle's heel hit his head make him cry more.

Dunialle: That what the world is, if you want power and crave of massaging along to please your goddess by praying , only the devil will cost for a soul( grab him to lift him up) ... I know your kind , a mythcial scorpion , alex meercer's limit evovle ability, my dungle beast , grimm , symbiote...this will see if you can.

She jab her claws to his chest make cinder. A flinch as tyrian scream so munch in agony as his whole entire body cover in black and purple sprial marks , sharp spikes came out of his back , grow pair 4 spider limbs on his back , his arms infused with his weapon to become bladed scythe pincer claws, flame white eyes, sharper deadly teeth with fangs and bone like armors as dunialle drop him as the symbitoe tryian panting as cinder. A is awe, shocked and fear for words.

Dunialle: arise, tryian the scourgepion (she walk away)

As the symbiote tyrian panting while a ursa walking slowly at him and pounce, He attacked the ursa Grimm and start killing it by slashing and impale his claws as the symbiote fanuns scorpion screech in a manical laughter frighten cinder. A of a monster beyond that dunialle create and now see it.

 **With Zack, yang and they others.**

Yin yang adding some paint job to her robot right arm of yellow and black along zack giving the robot arm a few more upgrade, modifed and cusotmize mixing with the gauntlet he made.

Zack: there, that should do it.

Yin yang: thanks.

Zack: is nothing.

Yang: so, your ready?

Yin yang: yeah.

Yang: oh and I have someone else for you to meet.

Yin yang: who?

She whistles and her bike came towards them with no passenger.

Yin tang: no way, yours can call out when you whistle.

Zack: even better.

The transformed into robot mode non other then yellow jacket.

Yellow jacket: I have my own robot mode, call me yellow jacket.

Yin yang Shaw dropped in awe to see a sentient robot rift in front of her.

Yin yang: so cool, (turn yang) lucky.

Yang: oh don't be jealous at "yellow" thing.

Yin yang: well your "marsh" my "mellow".

They both laugh and so do zack.

Zack: I upgraded that arm is it can be like how it was before.

They went inside of the shack and open the door, to see under the blanket is yin yang's bike.

Taiyang: I don't remember saying that your were ready.

Taiyang appeared at the side door with his arm crossed.

Yin yang:(smile) oh yeah? You're gonna try and stop me?

Taiyang:(chuckle) No. I think I'm still too sore after our last fight. I just wanted a better goodbye than a letter. And, I also have a question for you. where you going?

yin yang: what do you mean?

Taiyang: well, despite asking him numerous times not to, I know that Qrow told you where your mother's been at these days. I know how much you wanna see her. I've stopped you in the past, but I won't anymore. And we both read the note, we know your sister's headed to mistral.

Zack: which they other of my brothers are with them.

Taiyang: so, where are you going?

 **with Austin and the girls**

Austin: okay is everybody ready?

Weiss: yep.

Winter: all ready.

Icy Weiss: same here.

Austin: yeah and it pains me to let the odlman and yoyr brat of a brother out but is just a set out and no witnesd when i erase their memory, I'll torment them later, since he talking to ironwoods.

Mortum: as right now we'll travel, the ship wont be nessacary , let the sharing of the airship we'll take.

Austin: ok, let's go Klein

Mortum: and Austin

Austin: yeah?

Mortum: catch.

Mortum toss austin the zeku driver and the disk of zi o.

Austin: (smiled) yes!

Mortum: don't forget these.

He pull out the case to open them to show 3 disk and it said "Build", "Ex-Aid" and " Fourze"

Austin: oh, my, god.

Mortum: I have another one name geiz, I send it to zack , what armor time he got is that he can borrow build sometime but what he'll have is ghost, drive, faiz, wizard and Genm.

Austin: freakin sweet!

Klein: head to the first floor library, we'll meet you there.

Austin, klein left but winter and Weiss stay with icy Weiss as they heard a conversation of ironwoods and Jacques.

James: you need to control yourself!

Jacques: you're talking to me about control? Do you even hear what you're saying?

James: I am basing everything on my report from YOUR daughter.

Jacques: a daughter you stole!

James: oh, we are not getting into that again.

Jacques: oh, yes, we have far more pressing matters to discuss, starting ith your apparent lunacy!

James: Jacques! (side) winter is one of my best. If she's telling me there's a threat in Mistral then I am not going to take that news lightly. she's been there for weeks, people are mobilizing, sudden spikes in weapons and dust trades. SOMEONE is about to make a play and I do not trust Leo to stop them.

Jacques: you've never trusted anyone other then yourself!

James: not just anyone! (Hit his fist to the desk)

Jacques: you need to get a grip.

James: that's exactly what I'm doing . our people need protection. By the time next week, the kingdom of atlas will be officially closing it's borders. No one in, no one out. without the council's permissions but the four will do their best

Jacques: you mean, without your permission?

James: and if that becomes the case, i would think you'd want to be on my good side.

Weiss grab Icy weiss as she, and winter teleported away.

As they arrived down as Austin and klien is waiting for them.

Austin: just in time.

Then the two weiss hugged Klein.

Klein: are you sure Mistral is safe?

Icy weiss: no, but it's where I'll find winter.

Klein: I supposed she'll be the only family you have left after tonight. Well aside master austin and your other self and other lady winter.

Weiss: well, we'll always have you.

Klein: you must certainly will. (turn austin) please and make sure to protect and look after her.

Austin: I will, and i always.

Weiss: thank you Klein

They walk away.

With koan amd other

Koan is mediating on the couch while blake, his girls, sun and shade blake with him too.

Sun: what do you girls think he's mediating about.

Emerald: he's mediating of the chaos he training, his madness is now beyond anything has merged to any divine beast along ancient hybrid, you can feel his aura of the chaotic beast of angelic and demonic. right now he sparing with the monkey king and later soon asura.

Sun: how in the hell dose he do that with out going completely bonkers?!

Nora: oh koan is completely bonkers, as you didn't know he have a VERY HUGE. Chaos embodies around the area as you don't see it. I mean koan is the agent of chaos so he have 0 % of sanctity and he is the most arch nemesis of orders.

Sun: then how come he is sain enough to have a conversation with any of you?

Blake: oh other lunatic have ways of conversation, he even did have friends, teacher like, father like or brother who are psychopath or any case of crazy teach and help him.

Koan then laugh crazy with a huge grin.

Sun: ugh, why do I even try.

Shade blake: I don't understand any of it.

Blake: he's unpredictable, dung and his allies really broke him to madness by torment and torture so munch you can imagine that they made him an animal even he become one like them and understand them very munch connection inside and out like the fanunus for example as he fedl their pain, koan once was treated by human who see him as an outcast, monster and a devil.

Nora: what worst the people cheer on the enemies who sent assassin to kill him make koan felt hurt and very angry.

Shade blake: I see, but what his brothers like?

Sun: oh they are awesome!

Nora: i show you.

She then show a hologram of austin, ben and zack as shade blake blushes of Zack.

Ryuko: ben is the leader as koan explain to you, he was a hero 10 year old, do well of magic as a half anodite. Austin is the brains along well of a combination mummy of 3 aliens, he can invent anything that impossible and do of dragons, zack here is so munch almost common of koan, he's the most brawler but with so munch good brain with it, he can transformed into a ghost form and the angel of death.

Shade blake: I see.

Sun: and they are awesome, I wonder what they have done to there weapons.

Koan: you'll see, ben have an omnitrix turn to alien sapient beings, zack got one too call the ultramatrix same thing except some of his own and along austin with his megatrix, my nemetrix. well you know the natural predator of my 3 bros' s trix as non-sapient beings.

Shade blake: hmm.

Koan: also shade blake, me see in your eye your afraid of your friends get hurt by you, is that why you run away?

Shade blake: (looks away) yeah.

Koan:(Sigh) shade look at me, (she look at her) I know you thinking of your old teamamtes and your afraid of the past of what you sue to be cuz the fanunus is struggling , I know cuz I was the one , back then I wasn't no hero nor villain cuz I never trust anyone, my little sister lory die of me and the most of all I thought no one wouldn't never understand someone is insane as me , but they help me no matter what i'am, I mean we been through worst protecting the one we care like you , i'm sure yang do the same thing.

Koan got up and turn to elekomata.

Elekomata: It's your own choice true, but not ours.

Sun: he's right, and when your friends fight for you, it's because we want to, so stop pushing us out.

Elekomata: yeah and look outside.

As shade blake look outside to see some other and few humans getting along very well of fanunus.

Elekomata: what do you see?

Shade blake: people, are getting along with the faunus.

Elekomata: yes, like how I was to everyone, and your friends with you, is okay that sometime every people feel afraid. You don't need to hide in the shadow and act like to do it yourself of the past that haunt you. you may face it but not only as you got people and friends along family who cared deeply to you got your back and increased your strength and will power to fight your fear, all alone weak but all together meaning to be stronger as a team and that hope will shine brighter as a star, I didn't not just did this for my heart, I did it for you and your kind and now that happen, and I'll do it again so no one wont ever be in despair by my family and brother's help.

As Shade Blake smiled at the tiger alien, kali crash in the room with the door falling.

Elekmoata meow got startle, then jump to the ceiling upside holding it with his claws shaking a bit and his fur got frisky poofed.

Kali: oh! Oh dear, would you look at that, he's alright ! thank goodness.

Ghira: kali, please.

Elekomata got down turn back to koan.

Koan: ignore what you just saw.

But that doesn't stop blake and ryuko as they turn there heads to him with a glint on there eyes and smiled at him.

koan:(turn on them) no, don't get any ideas on koan, yet.

Blake: mom!

Sun: hey ms. B.

Koan: yellow!

Shade blake: what are you doing?

Kali: well sweetheart your father would like to speak with the two you of you along your sister and your friends.

Shade blake and blake: huh?

Ghira: I'm afraid you were right to be suspicious.

Shade blake: what you mean?

Ghira: Adam Taurus is planning to overthrow the leader of the White Fang, along want any hero fangs that you koan, who join you wanted to be either force to join as white fang or captured as prisoner , and is worst, that he had a group of who are they call "grimm fangs" that are seem elite forces keeping the humans around here as prisoners and very later on executions. and stage a full-scale attack on Haven Academy. It would be the Fall of Beacon all over again.

Koan: the hell it is.

Sienna: looks like we're going on a trip, right koan?

Koan: but first, we could but let defend in here, call out the predabots and their elites leaders, and have all hero fangs regroup, if adam looking for trouble, hahahahahahahaha! He come to the right place of dealing of his predator from being my prey.

Ghira: but how will you contact them? All communication is in shambles after the fall of beacen.

Koan: who said koan using that tech? Watch this.

Koan then walk out outside then give out a beast roar telepathicly as then everyone come and see the an entire army of predabots who see bigger and medium robotic animals and some of their vechiles as the hero fangs are riding them which surprise and awe everyone.

Koan: what I did, is telepathic them and the messages, the predabots witness and senses me , since my meditation I call them in.

Ghira: I see.

Koan: meet the elites predabots, who use to be enemy and died but I reborn them as their like a bit of me but different as techno-organic.

Then a razorleo, crabdozer look and appearance of a rhino, elekomata, mattershift, and terror qurtz shape as a bird.

Koan: meet razorclaw, headstrong, rampager, tantrum and divebomb.

As they transformed into their robot mode.

Sun: so awesome!

Razorclaw: what is your order sir?

koan: simple as that, protect the area and in case of grimmcons , cuz is time for us to go wild !

Blake: also we're not gonna destroy the white fang.

Shade blake: we're gonna take it back

 **meanwhile**

Ren, D. ren, nora, L nora and anna along koan running fast as koan run in four legs.

D. ren: not again, not again.…

As the group runs to there old village regrouping everyone.

Koan: it's here! that son of bitch!

Crimson Ruby: what are guys doing here?!

j jaune: did you guys hear that noise? What was that?!

As the two ren is horrified of what they saw even the two nora and anna as well.

Ren and D. ren: (fall to his knee) no...

Ruby: what is it?!

Jaune: wait you guys hear that?

Ben: there here.

Zack :tch, took them long enough.

Ren and D. ren:(head down) no...

Anna, nora and L. nora: ren?

Koan: like I said, (point at them)THOSE SON OF BITCH!

As they point is two nuckelavee, a huge grimm ape, a grimm wendigo is all black, bones and almost look thin and horns almost goat mixed deer like, as he look dead and a huge monsterous dinosaur grimm as the grimms all roar at the same time.

Ben: lets get hunting everyone!

But quickly the 5 girmms send them flying as they landed as then nuckelavee came in front.

Nuckelavee: heheheh, this is what I expect, so nice to finally meet you all, face to face!

Crimson ruby: oh great, another grimm that can talk.

Nuckelavee: oh great two brat with the same power.

Ruby and crimson ruby: HEY!

Nuckelavee slowly turn at ren, nora, D. Ren, L. nora and anna.

Nuckelavee: ah, I remember you all, you escape from me years ago, I wont make that same mistake again.

Ren: you remember us?

Nuckelaevve: names sideways, we're for the two girl with silver eyes, give htem to us and we'll "might" walk away.

Jaune and J. jaune: like hell we're going to!

Dinosaur: oh, so munch for that.

Zack: wait that voice, galvatron?!

The now named galvatron turn to see zack as he growled.

Galvatron: you, I remember you brat.

Zack: but how? it doesn't make sense.

Ben: yeah weren't you like megatron?

Galvatron: i'm a different of another dimension.

Koan: damn wendigo , you look different, haircut maybe?

Wendigo: shut it! You and I know some unfinished busniess.

Grimm ape: and so do you lewamus.

Zack: oh no, nemesis prime?!

Nemisis prime: yes, I have returned! But I go with nemesis primal.

Ben: seem some horrible reunion, girls you guard on qrow, me, team rnpr take care of nuckleave, zack and raven will deal with galvatron and nemesis, nora and ren deal with sideways and koan deal with the wendigo.

Ruby: oh man, no action. (pouted)

Ben: don't worry rubes, if they do it quick we can they others take down the grimm con.

Ruby: okay.

Ben: anyway, is hero time!

Zack: time to roll out!

Koan: time to go wild!

Zack, Austin and koan now pull out there weapons then split up to fight their enemies.

 **with ben, ruby and rnpr vs nuckleave**

ben and ruby are firing there guns at the upper body of the nuckleave dodging the arms as some swatted crimson ruby and l. nora while d. ren is firing his gun as well as grab them.

Jaune: guys!

j juane: keep moving, go in a circle!

The grimm nuckleave let go of d. ren since got shot by l. nora, he kept firing the grimm more , even try to hit L. nora who she rol land dodge it as the group going circling firing as the two jaune slash the grimm , jaune push his other self out of the way from getting kick.

J jaune unsehated his sword.

Ruby: what are you doing?

However his sword merged it become a bit bigger then charged make both rubys smile

ben:(turn jaune) your still a bad ass jaune.

Jaune: I know (turn pyrhha who's blushing) I learn from the best.

the both ruby fired as ben got up top of the head firing at the horse.

Ben: oh there!

As the grimm swatted both, as try to shake ben and unleashed a sonic scream make ben got off of him.

Ben: okay that hurt

 **with zack and raven**

Zack: so rave who you wanna take down?

Raven: hmm, what dose the hansom autobot recamend?

Zack: well galvatron want my head and nemesis primal giving the primes and me a bad name since i'm a prime.

Raven: the big ugly dino for me it is.

Zack: then the monkey is mine.

Nemesis primal: that ape for you.

Galvatron: who you calling an ugly dino you rotten old feather duster!

Zack: oh, you should not call her that.

Galvatron: and why's that?

Then he is sent flying with a dent on his face, he got up shake his head as raven has kick her.

Zack: that's why.

Galvatron:(growl and fix his face) galvatron! Terrorize!

He transformed into his robot mode.

Nemesis primal: nemesis! Terrorize!

He at his robot mode, then zack with his gauntlet mode and nemesis charging throwing impact shockwave to each other a lot while raven speed running slashing of galvatron's gattling blaster then he pounce to kick her which send her flying but she use her feet to jump back , galvatron right arm morph to a blade as they clashes push each other.

Galvatron: not bad for a small insect.

Raven: the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

She got up slash his back as he scream, he grab her and slam her down many times then her sword spin to ice mode form dust to freeze his right arm as he growl.

Galvatron: you little pest!

Raven: oh come now, don't give me the "cold shoulder".

Galvatron break the ice.

Raven: you never take a joke to "Crack".

Galvatron: a few punch line would help.

 **with koan**

koan and wendigo running in speed tumbling of slashing each other since koan using his claws gunatlet then flip kick the beast then jumping to building to building avoiding his ice slash axes.

Wendigo: hold still you pest!

Koan: make kaon asshole!

Koan pounce spingging like a sphere headbutt him, the wendigo grba koan but he bit him as koan spin fast cutting slashing the grimm wendigo's chest as he scream in pain as koan grab his tail and spin him around then let go, the wendigo flying crash to the building as koan charging again at speed, wendigo got up and pounce up as the two raised their claws.

 **with ren, anna and nora**

The three avoiding the grimmcon explosive radiation blaster then his whip back side slashign , ren and nora firing their weaposn as anna use her wind power to blow him ,but he avoid as grab her and throw her but ren caught her and nora slammed her hammer on sideway's head as he back down and kick her but she landed on the tree, ren charged shooting at the grimm con.

Sideways: your weak boy! Your father couldn't even harm mean when I got him as my trophy

He charged as sideways dodge his attack of his lade mode.

Ren: never, speak about my father that way

then nora grin mad as her weapon in gattling shoot more missile send them toward sideways as he scream then ren and anna charged, anna's sword mode is now a double ax slashing and ren shooting more as sideways groan in pain and stomp the ground make shockwaves send three of them landing on the ground.

Sideways: not bad, this shall be fun.

He grab ren and pin him to the wall and the other nuckleave pin D. ren with his hands too.

Sideway: say hello to your mommy and daddy for me.

L. nora: ruby!

Anna: nora!

Nora and ruby nodded, nora grab anna and throw her then ruby give l nora boost the two grimms nuckleave about to finished two rens but save by l nora and anna as the two grimms caught them instead as d. ren look at nora and ren look at anna.

Anna: ren please look away! (blushing)

L. nroa: stop looking!

The two ren look away.

Nora: hey! Only koany can look!

Sideways: awkward, anyway.

The two nuckleave swing both l. nora and anna out of the way by slammed them to the ground as the two ren try to slash their way free.

Sideways: hahahahahaha! your so weak!

Then j jaune and ben slash the two grimms as they scream which let go of the two rens charging at them begin slashing the incoming whip attack arms trying to get closed but they got grabed swing them around and throw them cause them to let go of their weapons, they let go of them as they tumble to the ground.

Sideway: oh my you have some fighting spirit to keep up, I respect that but you can never defeat me! Never!

Then the nuckleave begin to charged and sideways brought his fist as anna and l nora push the two ren under the house to safety.

Sideway: (chuckle) this seem so familiar, i'll deal you pest later.

As then ben, the two jaunes and two rubys fighting the two grimms as two rens watches.

The two ren about to go but l . nora and anna hold their arms.

D. Ren: nora let go!

Ren: what you doing anna? If we don't do anything!

D. Ren: there going to get hu-

They slap them as l. Nora and anna heads down.

D. ren: Nora.

Anna: please, we dont wanna lose you two.

L. Nora: we wont let you two kill youself like this , after everything we've been through .

Anna: we won't let it end, not like this

As they cry which the two ren understood as they got their dagger as remember their father's word as the two girl are ready.

L. Nora: we can do this.

Anna: together.

As they join back to the fight as they regroup.

Sideways: you poor kids don't know when to give up, this old village will be a suitable graveyard consider it always been.

Ben: so rubes, what's the plan?

Ruby:(turn the two rens) ren's.

Crimson ruby: the jaunes, ben, ruby and I take care it's arms.

Nora: anna and my sis and i take care the horse.

Ren: and we'll take care of the rest.

Ben: LETS TAKE IT DOWN!

The two nora get up top of the tower as sidewayz about to fire but ben pin the grimmcon down as ruby and ben zoom together of a green and red make a tornado make sideways get caught feeling dizzy as slashing many tiems as his right arm, crimson ruby jump to building to buildimg firing the grimm as it try to get her as her scythe pin the arm to the ground as the nuckelavee scream in pain as the two ren throw their dagger at them but sideways got stab in the eyes.

Sideways: MY EYE!

Then jaune. Jump up to stab his back and cut the leg off quickly while the nuckelavee use his other arm at j jaune but d. Ren use j jaune's shield to pin the arm down.

D. Ren: now!

J. jaune stab the last arm.

Ren and d ren: Nora!

Then the two nora fall down from the tower with a grin and chuckle as they slammed the grimm and grimmcon harder as the two ren go the grimm and grimmcon while sideways groaning.

With zack and Koan

Wendigo, nemsis primal and glavatron all send crash hard as busted and damage along electric around them as they panted, they look at sideways and the nuckleeve.

Wendigo: damn it!

Nemesis primal: seem they always have the upper hand

They turn at koan, zack and raven.

Galvatron: tch, we'll finish this sooner.

The 3 teleported away in black smoke.

Raven: geez, what a pair of sore losers.

Koan: you can say that again.

The two ren take their dagger facing their Arch enemy as the nuckleeve roar at them.

Ren and D. Ren's thought: for my mother.

Cut the grimms arms off and sideways's arms as they scream.

Ren and D. Ren's thought: for my father

They slash the other grimm's arm and sideways torso as they scream.

Ren and D. Ren's thought: for all those that you've slain

They cut the Grimm horseman's chest even sideways's chestplate open .

Ren and D. Ren: for myself

As they heard sideway's chuckling.

Sideways: (chuckle) in all my years of massaging the innocents, demolishing their homes, taking their lives, (coughing)no huntsmans nor huntresses ever possessed enough skills to vanquish me until now. (turn two ren and still coughing)) I respect and choose you as the first warrior of defeated me however, you may have won and kill me to avenge your lost years ago, but this war is far from over when my mistress will claim the power they'll find, (chuckle his last breathe.) I'll be watching you in hell.

The two ren cut the grimm's head off and stab sideway's chest dedp as they died turn to dust.

Koan walk to the two rens and patted their back.

Koan: (smile) koan see you two always worthy as a hunter and predator , brothers to me.

Ren: thanks, but i'll be a huntsmen

Koan: is the same thing.

Then anna and l. Nora tackle give the two rens a hugged.

Nora: (smiled) well, looks like they did it.

Zack: yep, that just prime.

Koan: yebba!

Ben: yep.

Imu: also qrow awaken and feel a lot of better.

As the two ruby and raven go see as qrow walk in and smile at them.

Qrow: is quiet, good job kiddo.

Koan: alright one more thing.

Koan stomp his foot as a bright light, the light down to show the village is fixed and clean, even graves been settle, and the sign said "here by the people of this village been gone by the grim, but slain by a great huntsman and his friends on his side, rest in piece"

Koan: ta-da!

Nora then tackle koan and hug and kiss all over his face.

Nora: Thank you! Thank you so much! (Kept kissing him)

Ren: you really have that gold heart you know?

Anna: it so thoughtful of you.

Koan: is nothin, also nora we should go and also ben might me suggest that the girls will be with our mothers and the girl from other dimension will come with us along our sister and childhood friend.

Ben: alright then.

Coco: but can you at least leave a duplicate of yourself?

Ben: I will coco, and along same with my bros too.

The girls teleported away except yuki, cinder, summer, penny, pyrhha. imu, momo, yoakura,momo mt. lady are here.

Koan: alright seeyah later wally gators! Hahahahahaha! (teleported away with nora)

Zack: well that's my que t-(crimson ruby hugged his arm)

Crimson ruby: um, can you stay with us?

Zack: hmm?

Crimson ruby: I just like your company

Zack: ok.

Then shadow bunny teleported then hug zack's other arm and rouge bunny hugged ben's chest.

Shadow bunny: huggy!

Crimson ruby: is that... A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY?!

Zack: yep meet shadow, i got her since I was 5 at my birthday.

As crimson ruby grab her and hugged her tightly with glee.

Crimson ruby: oh you are so cute I just want to hug you to bits!

Shadow bunny: gack! (turn ruby) damn ruby, even your other self not a demigoddess and stuff, she got a good grip!

Ruby: yeah, (pats her arm) we got some Strength.

Shadow bunny slip out and take a breath tehn zack pick her up.

Zack: you might wanna be a little ease and gentle to her.

Crimson ruby: I will.

J. jaune: guys! I think I heard something!

Then they turn to see an air ship helicopter.

Ben: (smile) that's our ride.

Zack: uh-huh.

As the ships landed they as ben,zack and everyone went inside.

Jaune: how did you find us out here?

Mistral pilot: we were on patrol and saw the smoke, nobody's been out here for years, thought something might be wrong.

Zack: look!

As they see their heading there, mistral as everyone smile.

Ruby: we made it.

Ben: since we're heading to mistral , what konton told us what happened there pretty soon.

Qrow: they enemy arrive if I guess they went to the tribe.

Raven: which a tempry alliance using vernal as a decoy.

Konton: _**this is konton.**_

Ben: hey koan, report.

Konton: _**i have located ozpin and we're heading to haven soon.**_

Ben: okay, keep in touch.

Konton: _**although he'll explain everything and his appearance might what we didnt expected.**_

 **Timeskip**

Ben is outside looking the good view as he telepathic is 3 brother of their way soon reunited.

Ben: this is ben speaking, report, Bros.

Austin: Austin here, and we're getting out of the stuffy mantion, and I miss all the action.

Ben: you'll have some.

Zack: Zack here as well, we discover dunialle merged two world as one. Any who me, yang and yin yang will come but we're dealing with certain bird first. So we'll be right with you soon.

Koan: koan is potato! Me, kitty and the rest at menagerie are dealing of alter adam and his group , we'll keep it safe then heading to haven soon as well.

Austin: also mortum which I'll explain who he is got the relic from remeant we went through. Now we'll get the alter one and fused it, after that icy weiss is planning of going atlas which we'll all join in at the North.

Ben: very good and konton is coming since he found ozpin , good luck bros , ben out.

Austin: alright.

Koan: hotdog!

Zack: seeyah.

 **With crimson ruby**

As crimson ruby and zack went inside of the room, they look at the room

Ruby sit on the chair and write a letter while zack notice a ziku driver on the bed and a disk of red, white and yellow.

Zack's thought: hmm? That's new.

Zack see a note it and reading it.

Zack's thought: woah, man Austin pretty sure to be glad of new rider.

Crimson ruby: uh hay zack.

Zack: what's up crimson rube?

Crimson ruby: thank you for being with us, with your brothers.

Zack: is nothing, and later son your teammate will come, it take some time.

Crimson ruby: yeah...

Zack: I know you missed them, and they missed you along they'll be alright as they have my brothers to help them, we wouldn't been hero if it wasn't for ben who help and save our desapir , loneliness and pain.

Crimson ruby: (smile) c-can I have another hug? Please?

Zack: yes

She hug him.

Crimson ruby: and there s-something i wanna say.

Zack: yeah?

She then kiss him on the lip by surprise and then kiss back as they break a kiss and blushes.

Crimson ruby: I like you.

Zack: wow, what you like about me? (as crimon ruby blush and play with her fingers)

Crimson ruby: u-um... oh this is embarrassing.

Zack: relax, is only the two of us okay?

Crimson ruby: o-okay well uh, ( she take a deep breathe and calm down) It's because your cool, very skilled, and (blush more red) c-cute.

Zack: well judging of how ben and the other you go well now i see it, your very adorable, skill leader, smart, funny, love sweet and have a nice taste of weapons which i find it amazing even bearoful of you and your red hood my little crismo rose.

Crimson ruby blushed even more redder until she's a cherry, then steam came out of her head.

Zack: also i saw you cry while wrote that letter, everything be find. in the mean time. (pull out headphones and brought a box of cookies and root beer cookies) how about you and i chill together? We earn it after the walking and the fighting.

Crimson ruby: okay.

As the two sat in bed relaxing listening music and eating cookies, austin, yukari, akitsu, tatsuko, tsubame, benke, weiss, icy weiss and winter along bloody, saeko and niji who came enter the airship ready to go as austin watching more kamen rider zi o.

Koan and his troops preparing along with blake, ryuko, mumu, tsume, spikerlla, seenia, his angelos , merlin, derieri and guila as shade blake went her dad's office to see the old white fangs symbol but got the symbol of hero fang as she nodded.

Zack wearing his sunglasses, taokaka, makoto, amy, nine, Medaka, mogana, youka, shadow , yuna and alexis on the boat. Yin yang wear shades and along is wearing shown wearing a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails which are shown to be detachable in. She also wears fitted black pants, and her hair has been let down again like her original outfit. Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wears knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandana tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm complete the outfit.

As yin yang hop on her bumblebee bike, zack drove his hellcharger and yang rode yellow jacket.

As team jnpr and anna is with j jaune , l. Nora and d. Ren, cinder, lucy, yuki, and rogue bunny is hanging with ben.

Summer and raven look up wondering what raven. A ever change as they know how munch taiyang missed the old days was before.

Oscar with konton, viola, es, shiro, bullet, inzagmi, yin yang bunny , and future.

Illa watch her alter self with the twins fanunus of who follow adam.

Dunialle, two salems watch the training cinder doing as she getting better as she kill an illusion ruby thanks to emerald. A' s Sembelnce.

 **With zack**

Zack drove his hellcharger along yang riding yellow jacket and yin yang rode her bike see the sign of mistral and kuroyuri but it said " deceased grave".

Yin yang: (chuckle) you are in so much trundle when I find you.

Yang: that our sis.

Zack but at least we have a blast, time to roll out!

As then they drove off

 **At haven**

Watts have some tea.

Watts: why thank you, professor, Salem always did say you we're...(drink his tea) quite hospitable.

 **With qrow**

As qrow in a bar having another drink.

Oscar: excuse me.

He turn to see oscar and along konton and his girls.

Qrow: you know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak.

Konton chuckle a bit.

Oscar: shut up I'm getting there.

Oscar: um...i suppose to tell you, i like my cane back?

Qrow nodded then give the cane which is Ozpin's.

Qrow: it's good to see you again oz, hey konton wanna drink? Consider a reward for bringing him here?

Konton:(grin) i thought you never ask.

 **Play Dragon Ball GT Ending 4 English (Best Quality)**

the scene starts to show the four boys standing ontop of a cliff having a good view of remnent in the background, as the young four brothers walking forward as ben has his arms on his head, koan wearing a little lion Pjs, zack with his sister and austin holding bloody in his arms.

 **As you're walking along, feeling so burdened and lost.**

Then the four disappeared as there teen selves are walking together as ben and zack are resting there arms on austin and koan.

 **The lights of the city, as you're passing by seem like they're swallowing you up.**

Then the boys are now in there other forms with ben as sorcerer X, austin as Circuit, koan as savage nephalem and zack as lewmus prime.

 **Our dreams are all broken, our hopes have all did and we can't wait to leave all these memories behind.**

Then the boys are now in there god forms as ben in his andoite form, austin in his dragon god form, koan as a nephalem and zack as a celestialsapion.

 **We'll head for a place, we've never been before, even if people think we're out of our mind.**

The four disappear as the back ground is still showing the boys looking at the view for a while as they turn they see all there friends, family's and there girls standing waiting for them.

 **we'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here, we'll take what we've got, we'll rise to the top, and we'll leave behind out fear.**

as they smile at them, they walk to them konton followed them with his arms crossed.

 **we'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here.**

The five boys stopped and turn to the readers and give then a thumbs up.


	5. dust 5

**Play my hero academia odd future**

The scene start black as it zooms out to show the shadows of ben, austin, koan and zack ad the camara is staring above them.

 _ **I keep my ideas, for their respective destiny. What's going though?**_

Then they start to dash out of the screen then the scene change to show dung and mortum facing each other then clash there fists at each other making a light.

 _ **You need to reap everything, you sow. Influence increased well in black history. Throwing every possible excuse away, I don't remember the fate of being murdered. Closing my eyes to the time I lived. But, because I'm alive today means...**_

Then it shows ruby and ruby.A sitting next to each other under a blossom tree, then it change to the altered ruby cast running together then it change to the ruby cast with team BAKZ and the others then it change to salem's allies with dunallie on the front as she made the screen black.

 _ **What's going on? Again, I'm left that way. I'm still left in the says where corrections can't be made.**_

Then the scene change to konton sitting alone with only light behind him, then akarus and andwers hands are on his shoulders then it change to ben walking though the snow.

 _ **What's going on? I'm standing above the fact that people are wrong. Open up the melting pot that has potential. Dreaming, reverse your intentions. Squared sky, the things you love from heart escape from the midnight.**_

Then the scene change to show koan smiling madly and fired a hell fireball, then austin flew in and fired his cosmic energy then zack smash the ground making the rocks into arms, then it change to ben again gathering his magic. Then mortum drop kick to a bunch of grimms making the area exploded then it shows konton again as he is walking and silhouettes of his girls are walking behind him then it fade to show another scene to show dunallie, salem and salem.A standing but they is covered around light. Then it change to show the altered and original teams exploded and start flying then the camara zoomed to show penny charge her laser and fired.

 _ **We averted the granted resolution of the future, not having the things we wanted and exaggerated out days. I keep my ideals for their lives. Love too, dreams too, after the dangerous bounds, east things will follow. A gong is ringing, for their respective destiny.**_

Then it showed ben start to power up over time making the earth crumble below his feet, then vilgax grow more muscular and gain tentical arms as ben charge at him as he pull his aura arm back ready to punch him, then it change to show dunaille standing while austin are on the ground then power energy start to flow, then the camara zoom at him as he scream making white stars glow on his eyes, then the scene changing to zack, koan, teams RWBY, JNPR and the other allies the boys gain, then goes back to be throwing his punch making a green flash breaking the screen to show the logo.

 **THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT!**

Ben, zack, shadow bunny, ben's girls, jnpr, anna, penny, cinder, summer, lucy, l. nora, d. Ren, j. Jaune.

Qrow: the city of mistrial.

L. Nora: ugh, it's about time! Whose idea was it to walk again?

D. Ren: well, we did face many obstacles. Broken airships, destroyed settlements…

J, Jaune: oh, and, you know, all those people and monster what tried to MURDER US?

Crimzon ruby: *pfft* we were fine; only one of us almost died.

Qrow: hey.

L. Nora and anna look at the two rens.

Ren and D. Ren: hey!

Zack: me and ben ben through worst.

Ben: you got that right.

J. Jaune: so how much feather to Haven academy?

Qrow: almost there. Kind of figured I'd take you kids on the scenic route.

Momo: well i can't wait, this I'll be good.

Zack: and remember how the plan goes.

Mt. Lady: maybe if we get there, (hugs ben from behind) we can have some fun~.

Momo:(push her and hug ben) no he'll have fun with me!

Ruby: get your hands off of my benny!

Akusa:(snatch ben) mine! All mine!

Rouge: NO MINE!

Ben: easy girls, we'll do this later on.

Ben and ruby notice crimson ruby hugging zack's arm who look happy.

Ben: why I feel like it make flinch of shock and fear?

Ruby: (spot it too and hugs him) don't think about that, pay attention to me.

Ben:(hugged ruby back) okay.

Qrow then opens the door to reveal the land of mistral then the two rubys, ben and zack take a look of mistral.

Ruby: wow!

Crimson ruby: this, is, awesome!

Ben: holy...

Zack: crap!

Qrow: it's certainly something.

Ruby: oh my gosh, look at all the weapons!

Ben: I know austin would love this.

zack: and the foods

Qrow: Vendors here will sell you just about anything, whether they should or not.

Jaune: They really made the most out of these mountains.

Qrow: ever inch, and stay away from the lower levels, but the higher up you go, the nicer it gets.

L. Nora: and we are going up!

zack: of the top!

 **with austin and they others.**

as they in the airship they are hanging out as icy weiss is looking out the window.

Icy Weiss: so, how munch farther?

Austin: don't worry, we're at the home stretch now, well be in mistral before you know it. Didn't know there is air traffic around the northernn anima.

Icy weiss: its fine, I… just hope I haven't been a burden.

Austin: nonsence, here in my ship you are welcomed.

Icy Weiss: thanks Austin

Austin: anytime.

Tatsuko: (hugs austin from the back) hi~ austy~.

Austin: hey tats.

Then bloody bunny jump and hugged him.

Bloody bunny: my huggy!

Tatsuko: oh but he is so warm~, I just want to snuggle him more.

Bloody bunny: only i can hug him!

She ignore the plush rabbit as she snuggled more onto austin as he pets tatsuko and bloody's heads

Austin: let share you two, and kick back then relax.

Bloody bunny: okay.

Tatsuko: I'm already relaxed when I'm with you~~.

Austin: i know.

Icy weiss: heh, wow, she likes to be with you.

Austin: well bloody is very clingy but loveable, as for tatsuko, she's laid back but powerful.

Icy Weiss: you had some adventure

Austin: yeah is crazy but worth it.

Female Pilot over radio: Mayday, mayday! We are a small passenger flight, and our huntress is down! We aren't equipped to deal with this!

Pilot man: oh man.

Radio: The Grimm and Grimmcons hit us 400 klicks north of the southern shoreline! (Explosion over radio)AHH! Get them off us! If anyone can hear this-AH!

The pilot turn it off the transmission.

Niji: oh no.

Weiss: those monsters!

Austin: damn it! those grimms and grimmcons need a new hobby.

Benke: what can we do?

Austin: I have a hunch the grimmcons will lead the grimms, after all if they can find us, we'll use ourselves at bait, and to take them out.

Winter: your orders caption?

Austin: everyone! we'll wait when they arrive so be prepared!

 **With ben, zack and they others**

ben, zack, ruby, crimson ruby, jnpr, ben's girls, j. jaune, l. nora and d. ren ,anna they went outside see around the nice building.

Crimson ruby: we made it.

Zack: yep.

Ben: alright qrow, as munch we give him the info, since the only way we'll lure the enemies here.

Qrow: alright.

Then enter the hallway to see no one isn't there.

Crimson ruby: HELLOO?

L. Nora: maybe try… louder?

Ren: There doesn't seem to be anyone here.

J. Jaune: well, I guess school isn't really in session right now. Maybe that's it?

Qrow: no, this isn't right…

Ben: yeah…

Zack: I smell it, is no threat, come on.

As ben, qrow and zack runs to the door while ruby and they other stay behind then zack, ben and qrow kick the door to show lionheart as he scream make them scream too.

Zack: told you.

Qrow lost his balance and lionheart fainted

Ben and zack:(facepalm) oh brother.

Qrow getting back up.

Ruby: uh... professor...lionheart?

Lionheart: QROW! For crying out loud, you nearly scared my half to death.

Qrow:(got up and grunt) me? Why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance?

Lionheart: huh? (look at his watch) oh right, apologies, I guess time slipped away from me.

Qrow: your joking?

L. nora: were is everybody?

Yuki: are we early or late?

Lionheart: Ah, you must be the students Qrow mentioned, (turn ben and zack) and you two are the heroes who's helping us, I was expecting four.

Ben: koan and Austin is doing something on their mission, ben tennyason.

Zack: they'll keep up soon, zack orion and here the gang since the situation gone a bit higher as we thought.

Lionheart: I see, a pleasure to meet you. Leonardo lionheart, at your service. But one question, why is there is four more of beacons students?

Zack: we'll explain the detail cuz two world the other and this alter merge as some of fused other and is complicated.

Lionheart: ah I see and is this "Dung" person doing this?

Zack: yes.

Lionheart: I'm afraid most of my staff is currently away until classes resume, but-

Qrow: what?! Leo you cant be serious who's guarding the relic?!

Lionheart: qrow! The children-

ben: we all know.

Lionheart: he, filled you in?

L. Nora: so... Is this not going at all like anyone thought it would?

Ben: wonder how koan and aust is doing.

 **With koan, Blake and they others.**

The predabots, hero fangs and gaurds gaurding and protecting the area of the house as Koan, blake, ryuko, Tsume, mumu, emerald, Nora, seinna, the angelodis, merlin, dereiei, guila, spikerlla, are snuggling each other and having a nap.

Emerald: so warm~.

Then they heard the door burst open by ghira as he, kali, koan as duplciate, sun, blake and shade blake came in.

Ryuko: huh? (yawning while rubbing her eyes)

Ghira: unbelievable!

Sun: total garbage!

Ghira and sun: WE CAN'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS!

Koan: same here, even is total bastard!

As the duplicate kaon went back the real koan as he still asleep.

Ryuko: to loud, (sleep and hugging koan) more sleep.

Koan: banana pudding...(mutter to his sleep)

Astrea: Mmm, master is so warm~.

Then koan wake up in a yawn.

Koan: nice nap.

Ryuko: no~, (hugs his chest) more sleepy.

Kali: well at least you two finally agree on something.

Sun nervously chuckled as Ghira growls at the monkey faunus.

Shade blake: everything gonna be okay.

Koan: she right, me and everyone planned this, beside I have to keep an eye out of that grimm chimera, who really pissing me off and annoying me.

Ryuko: can I have a kiss koan?

Koan: yeah.

Then ryuko kiss him deeply as he kiss her back then break the kiss.

As later blake, shade blake, ryuko and koan came outside with the hero fang female guard.

Hero fang female guard. good evening miss and sir, can I get you anything?

Shade blake: just a little time to myself, if that's all alright?

Koan: well, I'll call you if we needed anything, thank you.

Hero fang female guard:(nodded) sure thing. (walk off inside)

Koan: come in illa.

Ilia came in land next to koan.

Koan: report.

Ilia: I talk to my other self and she is still thinking more and here.

Koan: alright then, let her come in.

Blake: what?

Ilia then land next to her otherself.

Ilia.A: you need better security.

Koan: I don't think so, divebomb was watching coming, you didn't know the red dot pointing at you.

llia.A: huh?

She notice it on her chest and look divebomb hiding stealth in the bushes, with his sniper shotgun click noise as koan give him a nodded to stand down.

Ilia.A: oh… (turn shade blake) anyway I just need to talk.

Shade blake: how could you take the fall for them, ilia?

Ilia.A: (sigh) blake…

Blake: Corsac and Fennec blamed you. We confronted them tonight, and they deny knowing anything and everything we found on your scroll.

Shade Blake: Th-They talked about how disappointed they were to hear that you'd sided with Adam.. but you and I know they're guilty

Ilia' A: you cant pr-

Ilia: is it because you know how it turn out of adam's plan and not to mention of blake, since the humans we thought make still not go well of us fanunus even how what happen to our parents and they laugh at it? That what make you go on to his side?

Ilia.A: yes, yes it is.

Ilia: your an idi- well, we're both stupid but koan show me the way of it before something like this you did for an example.

Ilia.A: like what?

Ilia: well…he show us this, even humans are the same as us, same with animal but we're different how we do and not to mention this is isn't what oru parents want, adam even hurt blake when bacon fall , he'll continue even take everything she love and care, now he had more allies that are grimms but new and improve, and you saw that. Hell he even side with them to lure us fanunus and turn us into a grimm fanuns monster and if it wasn't for koan, he finally made our hope come true but the white fang along the enemies are tearing it apart, I mean you saw the human here and are the doing the stuff we thought in the past? (ilia.A shake her head) and is that what our parents want our future to be?

As ilia.a was going to say something but started to think of her words even watching the humans and fanunus in here in her eyes that there getting along, even the human the most as she look at koan ,blake, shade blake and her other self. She even felt good and peaceful of seeing it and along the call hero fang is doing the right thing all thanks to koan who granted blake's wish even her and every fanunus but thinking of adam along his alliance with this evil she heard from her otherself , the grim, fanunus that been mutanted or clone, grimmcons some around is not what she wanted even how adam have the advantage but not her as she look at the group as she made up her mind.

Ilia.a: okay...I will help you, I made up my mind to be member of the hero fangs.

Koan:(smile) that what I like to hear, your doing the right thing.

Ilia.a: so what shall I do next sir?

Koan: be undercover, they don't know and play along, i'll let them know, also i'll telepathic to see of adam's plan is about to move so you let me know.

Ilia. a: yes sir and thank you, thank you for helping us.

Koan: (laugh crazy and grin wider and eye smile) koan is koan! Me do good as a chicken on a scooter.

She chuckle of his goofyness and then went off then koan turn shade blake.

Koan: problem solve!

Ryuko: (hugs him tight) your always amazing koany!

Blake: (hugs him too) thank you again koan!

Shade blake: koan.

Koan: yes?

Shade blake: (smile) thank you for doing this for me, for all of us.

Koan: is nothing, we're all the same no matter how different we are, cuz we stick together strong, just like your team, which soon be reunited again.

Ryuko: so now this out of the way, (make koan look at her) can we mate more in your room~?

Shade blake: (cover her ears) gah! Is your girlfriends this less modest?

Koan: hehehe, you should see your sister, she go all frisky, why so surprise? You read that book about it and blake use that idea.

Shade blake: at least I keep them privet!

Koan: yeah and now you'll excuse me,(grin wider) is mating season time!

Koan has teleported to a private room with ryuko, asteara and blake with a sound barrier and everything locked and cover, koan notice blake wear the same outfit now of shade blake.

Koan: (smile) oh you naughty kitty, (feel her belly and back) put that sexy outfit on just for me.

Blake: (start to breath hard and feel horny) oh~, your touch is always make me so horny~, I want you to fuck me till I give you my soul.

Koan:(then smack her as and grope it) i'm going to take that soul and break you in and out to pieces.

Ryuko: (strip naked and hugs him) no, take mine first, I've been terribly naughty, just by thinking about you.

Koan: oh my liger seem naughty. (spank her ass and feel her breasts) even such needy too.

Ryuko's eyes start to shine a little feeling more horny from koans single touch and pleasure of him plying her chest, he turn at asteara who wearing a bunny girl outfit and even saw ikaros came wearing a maid outfit.

Koan: (smile) a sexy bunny girl and a sexy maid, just for me. Guess I'm that lucky to have girls like you.

Ikaros: what do you like master? Breast milk? Or pussy juice?

Asteara: or a taste of bunny meat?

koan: all of them,(licking his lips) it makes the king very, very hungry.

Ryuko: lets start you off with the appetizer (open her pussy) with a liger meal.

Koan: okay mind wear something sexy with it?

Ryuko:(purred) sure my king~.

She then snap her fingers as she is now wearing a sexy lioness outfit with a hoodie and leggings.

Ryuko: will this suffice?

Koan: excellent, now the meal begin! Hahahahahahahaha!

Koan then start kissing ryuko as he is holding the hoodie then pushing her to the ground, he duplicate himself of 3 koans to pounce blake, asteara and ikaros, koan shove his cock inside o ryuko's mouth to go rapidly even sucking her pussy and licking all over his tongue make her moan, koan 2 rapidly thrusting inside of ikaros's pussy in doggy and spanking her while groping her breasts, koan 3 lift asteara up, wrapping her legs to his waist, he sucking her nipples, the girls all moan like cray feeling him savagely mating them like there's no tomorrow.

Blake: OH FUCK! YES! GES! MORE! TAKE ALL OF ME!

Ryuko: oh so good, so good! You enjoying the- m-meal? OH FUCK IT'S SO GOOD!

Ikaros: master! Master! Oh you are so amazing master!

Asteara: oh so good! Keep drinking! Drink all of my milk…

Koan: (lick his lips) now for the main course.

The koans then start bite there necks again but start feasting a little on there necks as he digs his fingers on there backs as the girls all moan helplessly as they feeling the cock but the koans keep spanking them more and more they all liking the girls pussies more and even sucking their nipples along more loves bites as the girls all cummed so munch and so do koans, the 3 koans poofed as the girl lay down speaking gibberish, goofy face and smile even twitching even they feel sore but their butts all red.

Koan: that, was hotdog fucking great! (grin wider) thank you four for the Delicious meal~. But I still feel a little snackish, (lifted ryukos chin to look at him) how about that soul you generously offered?

Ryuko nodded as she speak jibberish.

Koan: use junksetu so I can have some with your ass!

She quickly changed to her junkestu form now leaving her spot.

Koan: perfect, now astera and ikaros, comfy me with your breasts but only in bikinis and blake, dance sexy for me with that outfit.

Astera and ikaros now put on bikinis, mindlessly crawled to him as they use there breasts as pillows as blake gets up and start to do a pole dance as koan kissed ryuko as he suck on her soul and spank her ass while shove his cock in her pussy as her mind has sink even deeper giving herself up to koan's charm and hand.

Koan: after you ryuko switch places with blake so I can have her soul as well.

She nodded and letting koan kiss her again taking more of her soul as well, he grope and play along twist the two angeloid's nipples as they moan and making out with each other, as koan breaks his kiss with ryuko her eyes are now blank as she is now fully his.

Koan: now switch places with blake, on kitty, (move his finger to him) come here to your master my sexy ninja cat and have your tasty treat.

She nodded while moan as she sexually walks over to koan then walk like a cat as ryuko start to a sexy poll dance while rubbing her pussy on it, blake kneel in front of koan, they deeply kiss as koan spank her ass with his left hand to grope and squeeze it, his right hand groping her left breast, taking more of her soul as well.

Koan: _now, after I take blakes soul, she will be completely mine, I love my girls so much that I want all of there souls and there bodies will belong to me._

As they kiss, koan start to rip a hole on blakes pants as he stick his cock into her pussy, then sooner after more thrusting he cummed and so do blake, he did the same with the angeloids and their souls.

Koan: how was it girls?

Blake: (make his hand touch her boob) so… great…

Ryuko: I feel amazing master~… (start to kiss him more)

Ikaros: (hold his head to her breasts) it's what my master desires.

Asteara: (lick his cock clean) so wonderful~~…

Koan: now all four of you are mine! All mine! Mine! Mine! Hahahahahaha!

 **With ben, zack and they others**

As the team with qrow dissuading with lionheart at his office.

Lionheart: I have to say qrow, this all seems very reckless, even for you.

Qrow: no, reckless is leaving one of the relics completely unguarded. It's not checking in with oz for ages.

Lionheart: there was nothing to check in about before the fall of beacon. But since that day, mistral has been in chaos! Vale wasn't the only kingdom to suffer that night. Everyone was watching. Every house in every kingdom saw that poor girl ripped to pieces, saw monsters and these new ones crawling over the city, Atlesian knights attacking citizens… and then nothing. But, you four boys have saved that kingdom in your world, thank god no lives was taken. But you can feel the dread in the air, With all that negativity, you can imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us even those grimmcons that now have mind and soul but so corrupted then the grimms. Mistral's controlled territory is the widest reaching in the world, y'know, and that makes it infinitely harder to protect. We lost some and many great huntsmen, teachers from this very institution, and it only gotten worst.

Ruby: worst?

Crimson ruby: w-what do you mean?

Lionheart: we may have dealt with the grimm, but the mistral council's still at odds with representatives from Atles. First, it was the dust embargo. Now, it's the closing of borders. I'm not sure what happened to james in vale, but it seems t have only worsened some of his more… unfortunate tendencies. (sigh) and on top of everything, we still don't know where the spring maiden is.

Qrow: all the more reason we need the huntsmen and huntresses here.

Crimson ruby: okay! Okay! Things are bad, they're bad, but we can figure this out.

Ruby: the spring maiden as the boys said help unlocked this relic that hidden here.

Lionheart: (turn to ben and zack) you told them everything?

Ben: of course we did.

Zack: let say a twin brother of my field us in.

Qrow:(bring his drink) that why they know how this situation a bit.

Lionheart: The Four Maidens each have the power to perform feats of magic, and they are the only ones capable of reaching the relics.

J. jaune: what?

Qrow: The relics are each locked inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific maiden. Winter for the gift of creation, summer for destruction, fall for choice and spring for knowledge.

Pyrhha: meaning cinder and amber are the key for the choice if we find it, all we need is the spring maiden, since she's the key for this relic of knowledge we have hidden.

Qrow:(drink his alcohol) yeah however, spring is the problem.

D. Ren: what happen to her?

Lionheart: she was determined at first when she inherited her powers, but the weight of responsibility proved to be too much for the child.

Zack: wait, your telling me that a little girl inherited the spring maidens powers?

Lionheart: why yes.

Zack:(turn ben) wow, remind me how you do got the omnitrix as a kid.

Ben: hehe, yeah, many enemies of mine bet feel humiliate beaten by a kid.

Lionheart: but the weight of responsibility proved to be too much for the child, she...ran. anodon her training, everyone, that over a decade ago. There's no telling where she could be now.

Qrow: I know at least, I have a pretty good idea.

Lionheart: are you serious?

Qrow: It's not exactly a good news

Lionheart: What are you talking about? This is incredible news! after all thse year! Where?!

Imu: let not jump in the picture just yet professor, what qrow find maybe not easy or a bit difficult.

Lionheart: um, excuse me, but who are you?

Imu: (adjust her glasses) I am imu, Benjamin's secretary.

 **with austin**

Austin felt a flinch as he mope in anime tears.

Austin: _damn it, why? Why? How can even he?! Ben! Had one?!_

Weiss then patted his back and gives him a kiss to feel better.

 **back to the group.**

Lionheart: oh.

Qrow: I did some digging around, Looks like after Spring ran away, she was picked up by bandits. Specifically, the Branwen tribe.

Lionheart and zack: raven.

Make crimson ruby gasp.

J. jaune: yang's mom?

Qrow: that's right. (put his scroll down to show a hologram map)That's about where they've set up their main camp. It's where they fall back to after raids and scouting missions. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe.

Ben: she should focus on helping us around.

Zack: but instead making it a survival of the finished, my raven and her tribe are scouting the area, on a look out and protecting since we detail of the spring maiden and if the enemies every going to find them.

Lionheart: so your raven is a different person?

Zack: what she saw and see of my action and my brothers make her realize of her mistake and she even let herself wounded of her pride and wanted to do right and I see the honest in her eyes, so she deserve a second chance and wanted to continue where she left off to her family and join in and help us.

Lionheart: that wonderful to hear.

Qrow: And I'm sure when the Spring Maiden showed up it only made things easier.

Lionheart: Well, Qrow, I've got to hand it to you. along the four boys ,With these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks.

Qrow: a few weeks?

Lionheart: (tap on his desk keyboard) that's right.

Qrow: leo, maybe you didn't hear me. my sister has the spring maiden and I know where she is. We need to go as soon as possible! (push the books of the desk)

Lionheart: And perhaps you didn't hear me, this kingdom in shambles, As soon as possible does not mean tomorrow, It means as soon as I can convince the rest of the council that I need huntsmen more than they do. Unfortunately, bandit tribes aren't very high on their list of "priorities" when the threat of war is just on the horizon.

Ben: that's enough! Both of you! I know we should act right now (turn qrow) but if we do, who knows what the enemies will pull around, (turn lionheart) and remember this, we're not gonna sit that too long and relax, the whole world and universe life's depending on us, we help and save of beacon that now rebuilding and we're letting it happen everywhere.

Zack: so screw the damn council of how they wanted of trying, it maybe their jobs and responsibility but they need to know more who behind of all this mess more then just cinder. Don't look at us as kids, we're more and grown up to understand the world more, we taken down harder grimms as a team and what do is best, so we're your hope that comes so don't doubt us along the council. We'll plan this out, we're waiting for our brother to come along reinforcement.

Lionheart: I was wondering who your brother is.

Ben: you'll see koan and Austin soon, austin is our brains.

Zack: koan is special as like me but he's a really a lunatic but you'll get to know him.

j. jaune: what about cinder? She came with emerald and mercury from haven, do you have anything on them?

Lionheart: We pulled their files after the fall of Beacon. Nothing but lies and forgeries.

Jaune and pyhraa notice j. jaune make a fist to his hands as pyhraa comfort jaune as he sigh.

Jaune:(muttered) I hope he wont do anything ad.

Pyhraa: me too.

Qrow: Well, I can't say this has been a warm reunion, Leo.

Liomheart: i'm sorry, I know you've all traveled a long way. But I will do everything I can to help.

Ben's and zack's thought: _tch, like he ever help us with his "honesty"._

Then kicking of the door everyone whip out there weapons but only to be stopped by some ink arms from the walls and floors.

?: oh come now fellas…

they relaxed to see it was bendy but he is how a little taller, wearing some stylish legings from the 90s and his horns are now more devilish like.

Bendy: is there anyway to say hello to your ol pal?

Ben: bendy? What you doing here?

Bendy: hey benny ol pal, and zacky my best pal, I got board hanging out at the ol' air ship and seeing that you two are having the excitement, how selfish of you. Being an inky demon I am I decided to join in on the fun, but I missed it but I didn't miss having fun with you two here.

zack: well what can we say

he hit his ultramatrix as blue flash he now an alien ink as konton have but is now cartoon bunny devil like, wearing a vest, a bow tie with the ultramatrix symbol and he's eating a carrot.

?: all you have to do is ask bucko! Your ol pal! **Melaint!**

Bendy: well hello there buddy!

They do a famous hand shake and high five then spin and dance a little with cane and top hat and done as they laugh.

Melaint: dig the hand shake you got there!

Bendy: same to you too pal! But I do have gain some more skills with my powers.

Melaint: well better save it for the show, if you really make them more then black and white to black and blue.

They laugh as melaint turn back to zack.

Lionheart: w-what that? (frighten)

Ben: another long story, our friend here who want to join.

Qrow: We'll stay in the city for the time being. local common set up, keep it touch, c'mon kids.

Ruby: it was nice meeting you professor.

Crimson ruby: and thanks for the help you can.

Ben: same here.

Zack: And we'll do our best.

As then they left the room as some small hologram of a "W" of the transmission.

Watts: oh leo, We have got to work on your improvisational skills.

But then a buzz cut off make him confuse.

As konton is behind lionheart with a huge grin.

konton: oh he need to learn of his doubting of his total lack of courage of his so called "loyalty and trust".

Lionheart: k-k-konton.

Konton: long time no see pussycat.

Lionheart: (he turn around in fear and shaking)s-so is true, is true! Y-your alive!

Konton:(then his girl came behind him) and your still the witch's bitch as ever, the heroes knows your plan and along everything gonna happen. (he grab him by the neck and lift him up closing to him) you maybe a small sue to me, (lift his finger turn intangible) temporary of course.

He jab his finger through his brain as the headmaster of haven scream but luckly konton but sound barrier around the room, then let lionheart go.

Lionheart: w-what happen?! w-what did you do to me?!

Konton: I have attach a small energy sphere inside of your brain, the boys knows the plan is so they'll do the other way around it and along their raven will keep the vault safe ,after she is the spring maiden. So play along as your loyal to salem, if you try anything funny and let them get specious, i'll snap my finger till your head is like a confetti.

Make lioneheart flinch in fear as she shaking a lot like a leaf fearing his head will explode.

Konton: so my eyes and ears are everywhere, don't fail me, if you complete my small task and favor, I will let you go, understood? (narrow his eyes glowing at him)

Lionheart: a-alright! y-yes sir!

Konton nodded as he nadh is girl walk off then he whisper to viola.

Konton:(Chuckling while grinning) oh viola, I think I know what today menu you'll have for dinner, a nice tenderize meat of a cat.

Viola licked her lips as she can't wait to eat lionheart then her eyes turn black with small crack and her pupils are red.

 **with ben, zack and they other groups.**

Ben: seem he fall for the plan.

Cinder: yes, which mean the enemies come sooner when koan, austin and the real zack arrived soon.

Zack: even now I scents konton is already dealing with lionheart here, to think he call himself a headmaster of haven after all the huntsman and huntress in mistral die because of him by alter cinder.

Ben: great, the only time we need koan or austin here.

Zack: they will.

Cinder: if I'm not mistakenly, the other me is now fully recover and training of her new full fall maiden power as we speak, even her left side is damage replacing a grim arm from her long sleeves, it'll absorb the power like how did to amber back.

Ben: alright then , zack you and raven which I know somewhere go to the vault and hid it, we'll put a fake one, when Austin arrive since mortum give him the knowledge relic, will fused it with the alter one.

Zack nodded.

L. Nora: what do we do now?

Qrow: you guys head back to the house, I need a drink.

Mt. lady: I bet 50 if he get drunk.

Yuna: same here.

Yuki: uh-huh.

Zack teleported away then then zack is now inside of the vault, then see a black crow then transformed back to see raven land next to him.

Zack: you ready?

Raven: yes.

As they walk inside of the vault.

Zack:(whistle) gotta say they have nice touch, I see many type of vault my days but they got shit, (turn raven) alright rave you know what to do.

Raven: got it.

Raven then place her hand to the large orange door then the door begin to open wide as they see inside.

Zack: woah.

Raven: yeah, wow.

As they went inside they see a vast sand area that is beautiful, zack and raven went inside, see the relic, a golden and lamp holder glowing blue as zack grab it, they got out of the door and zack made a fake relic to throw it inside of it.

Zack:(look at it)so, this is the relic of knowledge.

Raven: yes, it is, one down 3 to go.

Zack: only leave the winter and summer, although I wonder the choice relic is in beacon, good thing our allies are there, in the mean time (put the relic away) the real us perhaps heading to night raven and her tribe.

Raven: right.

 **Present time**

Qrow at the bar drinking.

Oscar: excuse me.

He turn to see oscar and along konton and his girls.

Qrow: you know, i don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak.

Konton chuckle a bit.

Oscar: shut up I'm getting there. Um...i suppose to tell you, i like my cane back?

Qrow nodded then give the cane which is Ozpin's.

Qrow: it's good to see you again oz, hey konton wanna drink? Consider a reward for bringing him here?

Konton: (grin) i thought you never ask.

Qrow toss it to Oscar as he caught it as the cane acrivates and konton started to have a little drink.

Meanwhile with zack, yang and other

zack, yin yang, and yang at the gas station.

Bartender: aren't you three a little young to be drinkin'?

Yin Yang: a water, it's hot out. (took her sunglasses out)

Zack: have any root beer? (took his out too)

Yang: if you have, make it two. (take her sunglasses out too)

Bartender: ohhh. Sure, and yes we have some. and nice plush bunny sir.

Zack:(he smile and petted her while hugged her) thanks.

Then they heard a chuckle as they turn to see a shady man.

Shady man: ha-a-are you kidding me? YOU'RE too young to drink? You two look like a regular huntresses, and a couple of beauty's at that!

Yin yang: I'm good. Thanks, pal.

Shady man: seriously, not too bulky, not too lean… you're-(get close to the two blond brawlers)

Yang: just right. Yep. Like I said, we're good.

Zack: we would appreciate if you leave them alone and the blond cowgirl is taken by me and her sister, so give them some space, so proper your manner as a man.

Shady man: eh who ask you? coming from guy holding a stuff bunny seem like a little baby thing, and those two hair..

But his hand got grab by yin yang, as the two brawler's eyes turn red as zack narrow his eyes

Shady man: huh?

Yin yang, yang punch him while zack kick him at the chest make him bounce off then went to doors outside and he lose a tooth.

Zack: boy talk about never "bounce" off between personal space.

The two yangs both laugh at Zack's pun and shadow bunny giggled a little at that pun as well.

Bartender:(got up) this one on the house, (give the three there drinks)he's been drivin me crazy.

Zack:(Smile) I have a brother who's crazy, that what make him fun and awesome.

Yin yang's left hand shaking but yang comfort her as they both smile as yin yang use her left hand, then the three drink up their beverage even zack let shadow bunny drink some a bit too.

bartender: so, what brings you round these parts?

Yin yang: we're Looking for someone.

Zack: thanks dude.

Yin yang: And I'm uh...we' Looking for someone.

Bartender: (chuckle) not many people come out here to far from the kingdoms, only person worth notin' 'round here is...Er well.

Yang: raven branwen, thanks again.

Zack: let's roll.

Bartender: now-now, sir, missy! You don't wanna go messin' with bandits! They're a world of trouble!

Yin yang: so we hear.

Zack: hehe well, trouble always finds us, cuz everyone said that.

They put their sunglasses on as they about to go their vechile.

Taokaka: are there yummy food you for tao blue guy?

Zack: not yet tao.

They got in and start the engine as the shady man get up.

Shady man: hey girlie and punk!

Yang: seriously?

Yin yang: this isn't over?

Zack: maybe he forgot from the knock out we gave him, what you want now dude?

Shady man: I heard you three… are looking for someone?(he grin show his missing tooth)

 **with ben, zack and other**

they waited for qrow to get back while yuki and the girl who already set up a floating mid air tv to watch, they heard a knock on the door.

then jaune go up and answer the door to open to see Oscar

jaune: can I... help you?

Oscar: um...yeah is there, two ruby roses here?

L. nora: why?

Oscar: well…

Drunken Qrow: IIIIIIIIII found him! pfft Ha-ha-ha-ha.

As konton and his girls came in.

Druken konton: nice to see you again insect boys and girls! (hiccup a little) hehehe.

Oscar: think her uncle could use some help…? And zack's brother too…?

ben: konton aren't you suppose be immune?

konton: I am! what does it look like benfranklin?!, (walking but almost trip then hiccup as he chuckle) when you missed rootbeer and a lot of good drinks! I'm a little, BUT FUCK UP! and we found that ripped off doctor who guy! (throw a bottle at the wall and lay down) YEAH!

Ben: huh, never thought I see the day of konton drunk.

Yuki: ain't he too young to drink?

Ruby: what it going on out there?!

Zack, ruby and crimson ruby came in.

Zack: and what with the random bottle smashing?

Crimson ruby: cant a girl read her comic in peace along with a boy!?

They notice qrow and konton drunk.

Drunken Konton: and a guy who uh, who uh not allow to hear whiner alter, (burp and hiccup) so don't get the cookie crumble red riding hood duos, (chuckle) even nice to see you two!

Zack: oh god. (Facepalm)

Ruby: (sigh) qrow, did you get drunk again?

Drunken Qrow: maybe.

Zack: konton your drunk.

Drunken konton: your drunk! Also I heard ben banging hard to mt. Lady, (burp)she is fine, (hiccup) I bet they do it giant mode as waybag will unleashed his beam hehehe, u-u-unless if it was Ultimate waybig, (hiccup) i'll give him a 10 if s-she passed out like how the jack and beanstalk did!

Then the drunken konton passed out to the ground.

Ben: oh god, he's needs to know how to respect some privacy. (drink some smoothies)

Zack: not unless he not drunk (eating an oero funnel cake)

As then konton prime came in and pick him up and look at shiro.

Konton: make sure if he wake up, he need out puke outside.

Shiro: okay! (pick him up and head out)

Ben: so who the kid.

Konton: well you'll see.

Oscar:(looked at the two ruby) you have...silver eyes, uh...well, my name is Oscar pine.

Drunken qrow: wait for it.

Konton: here it comes.

Zack: wait you don't mean...

Ben: mean what?

Oscar: you probably know me as … professor ozpin?

Everyone minis ben, zack konton and his group are all in shock in disbelief.

Drunken qrow: heh. Ha-ha ha-ha-ha-i did it! (drop to the floor)

Nora: oh!

Ben: you got be kidding me!

 **Play Dragon Ball GT Ending 4 English (Best Quality)**

the scene starts to show the four boys standing ontop of a cliff having a good view of remnent in the background, as the young four brothers walking forward as ben has his arms on his head, koan wearing a little lion Pjs, zack with his sister and austin holding bloody in his arms.

 **As you're walking along, feeling so burdened and lost.**

Then the four disappeared as there teen selves are walking together as ben and zack are resting there arms on austin and koan.

 **The lights of the city, as you're passing by seem like they're swallowing you up.**

Then the boys are now in there other forms with ben as sorcerer X, austin as Circuit, koan as savage nephalem and zack as lewmus prime.

 **Our dreams are all broken, our hopes have all did and we can't wait to leave all these memories behind.**

Then the boys are now in there god forms as ben in his andoite form, austin in his dragon god form, koan as a nephalem and zack as a celestialsapion.

 **We'll head for a place, we've never been before, even if people think we're out of our mind.**

The four disappear as the back ground is still showing the boys looking at the view for a while as they turn they see all there friends, family's and there girls standing waiting for them.

 **we'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here, we'll take what we've got, we'll rise to the top, and we'll leave behind out fear.**

as they smile at them, they walk to them konton followed them with his arms crossed.

 **we'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here.**

The five boys stopped and turn to the readers and give then a thumbs up.


	6. dust 6

**Play my hero academia odd future**

The scene start black as it zooms out to show the shadows of ben, austin, koan and zack ad the camara is staring above them.

 _ **I keep my ideas, for their respective destiny. What's going though?**_

Then they start to dash out of the screen then the scene change to show dung and mortum facing each other then clash there fists at each other making a light.

 _ **You need to reap everything, you sow. Influence increased well in black history. Throwing every possible excuse away, I don't remember the fate of being murdered. Closing my eyes to the time I lived. But, because I'm alive today means...**_

Then it shows ruby and ruby.A sitting next to each other under a blossom tree, then it change to the altered ruby cast running together then it change to the ruby cast with team BAKZ and the others then it change to salem's allies with dunallie on the front as she made the screen black.

 _ **What's going on? Again, I'm left that way. I'm still left in the says where corrections can't be made.**_

Then the scene change to konton sitting alone with only light behind him, then akarus and andwers hands are on his shoulders then it change to ben walking though the snow.

 _ **What's going on? I'm standing above the fact that people are wrong. Open up the melting pot that has potential. Dreaming, reverse your intentions. Squared sky, the things you love from heart escape from the midnight.**_

Then the scene change to show koan smiling madly and fired a hell fireball, then austin flew in and fired his cosmic energy then zack smash the ground making the rocks into arms, then it change to ben again gathering his magic. Then mortum drop kick to a bunch of grimms making the area exploded then it shows konton again as he is walking and silhouettes of his girls are walking behind him then it fade to show another scene to show dunallie, salem and salem.A standing but they is covered around light. Then it change to show the altered and original teams exploded and start flying then the camara zoomed to show penny charge her laser and fired.

 _ **We averted the granted resolution of the future, not having the things we wanted and exaggerated out days. I keep my ideals for their lives. Love too, dreams too, after the dangerous bounds, east things will follow. A gong is ringing, for their respective destiny.**_

Then it showed ben start to power up over time making the earth crumble below his feet, then vilgax grow more muscular and gain tentical arms as ben charge at him as he pull his aura arm back ready to punch him, then it change to show dunaille standing while austin are on the ground then power energy start to flow, then the camara zoom at him as he scream making white stars glow on his eyes, then the scene changing to zack, koan, teams RWBY, JNPR and the other allies the boys gain, then goes back to be throwing his punch making a green flash breaking the screen to show the logo.

 **THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT!**

Konton invisible is watching lionheart at his desk then watts came in as konton follow the two in a private area.

Lionheart: your grace, are...you there?

The seer show the two salem, dunialle, and cinder. A.

Salem: hello, leonardo.

Salem.A: do you have something to report?

Lionheart: of course mams, I would not waste your time, if not.

Watts: I'm still just so fascinated by this creature.(looking close to the grimm jellyfish like) Cinder, dear, are-are we coming through? Can you see us clearly? Well, as clearly as you can.

Cinder.A: shut...up.

Watts: (Sarcastic) Oh goody, you've recovered.

Dunialle: that's enough, both of you! Can we get down to business?

Salem: your report? What is it?

Lionheart: I've...I found the spring maiden.

Salem.A: is that so? Well done, Arthur.

Dunialle: hmm, interesting.

Salem: had we known how useful you'd be in expediting this process, we would've sent you long, long ago.

Dunialle: you had made an excellent work, not only the vault but now the spring maiden since we'll possessed two power.

Watts: As much as I'd love to take credit, ma'am, I can't say that either of us are to thank for this development. I guess you could say, a little birdie told us.

Salem. A: explain.

Lionheart: You see, ma'am, Qrow Branwen arrived at Haven Academy earlier today.

He believes Spring has taken residence with his sister's tribe.

Dunialle: so the cowardly bird kept her huh?

Cinder: is...the girl...with him? And...those four heroes...brothers?

Lionheart: yes both miss rose, attendance, but only two, mr. orion and mr. tennyason.

Dunialle: and the tribe's location?

Lionheart: Yes, ma'am! But you have to hurry! Qrow or maybe the two is already at odds with my-

Dunialle narrow her eyes then thrust her hand as lionheart gack of felt his neck being choked alive as he stood in mid air.

Salem: leonardo, do you remember the first time we met?

Salem. A: I remember.

Dunialle: so do I, I smell that you reek of fear but brave of how noble you help us in task, so we wont forget all of that day you help us, and neither do you since you owe us so munch.

She drop her hand as lionheart drop down as he gapsing for air.

Salem: Cinder, you and your team will meet with Doctor Watts and together, convince Raven Branwen that the survival of her people depends on her cooperation.

Salem. A: Once you have Spring under control, escort her to the Relic and contact Hazel.

Dunialle: adam in charged with his white fang along the grimmcon and grimm fangs will destroy haven, galvatron report he fail of killing tennyason and they others ,however savage striker aid for adam's plan and with the other boy ookami and seinaruyami should be keep occupied. we'll have that relic but if fail it doesn't mean the grimm and grimmcons will have hunt them down..

Watts: understood.

Salem: not you Arthur, tyrian is needed with a new gear of weaponry.

Watts: what happen to his old one?

Dunialle: take a "wild" guess even the reason how his tail got cut off.

Watts: someone who more madder then him that stroke fear? Along the silver eye girl?

Make cinder grunt in anger.

Watts: it will be done.

Salem and salem. A: good.

Dunialle: continue the plan as always.

The seer vanished it.

Watts: seems qrow was right lionheart, the students and heroes aren't pushovers

with dunialle and the two salems.

Salem: you're free to speak your mind.

Cinder. A: I don't understand Working with bandits? Keeping Ruby alive? What's the point? We're strong enough to take what we want by force!

Salem. A: never underestimate the usefulness of others.

Salem: take Leonardo, he was one of Ozpin's most trusted, and yet now... hmmm, You will have the power I promised you, when the time is right.

Dunialle: you made a mistake of underestimate her, the two ruby's silver eyes is beyond strong then the maiden, you saw how she immobilizing the alter grimm dragon, not moving nor turn into dust. you have finally claimed the fall maiden power and exactly train, but remember as your other self and the other amber are alive, I have boosted you up of an upgraded and modified of what you need ,after all be warn as the other you and other amber are not the same thanks to tennyason.

Salem. A: But remember that it comes with a cost. If the two Ruby Rose has learned to harness her gift, then you must take care to protect yours. There's only so much we can do to aid you.

She nodded then bow as before she leave salem call her one more time.

Salem: And cinder, before you go, inform tryian the scourgepion, that we wish to have a word with him.

 **with austin, Weiss and they others.**

The airship though the floating islands .

Austin: wow, floating island, I may seem some but where'd we heading?

Icy Weiss: I like to find out too

as Austin and the girl go ask the pilot.

Icy Weiss: where are we?

Pilot: nowhere good. Passing by some of lake matsu's floating islands. The gravity dust that forms in these things is giving us a little turbulence. nothing I can handle ,but the islands sometimes hide some nasty Grimm and Grimmcons.

Austin: damn I impress, better remind myself of those gravity dust can with my other gadgets.

Pilot: I'm just betting on our friends in distress keeping them preoccupied.

Austin notice a damage and smoken airship copter falling.

Austin: Not as munch your friends are out of luck.

Icy Weiss and Weiss: look out!

Pilot: huh?

He drove the airship away from the damage aircraft.

Pilot: you got to be kidding me?!

Austin: you and me both.

Benke: oh no!

As the pilot turn on the transmission.

Mistral Pilot: By the gods, we've lost Percy! Help!

Austin: man what kind of grimms should h-(notice the hornets grimms of lancer swarm) holy crap ! there grimm hornets coming at us!

Weiss: well, lets get started!

Austin: finally!

Icy weiss: um, what are you to going to do? we're in mid air.

Austin: I had an idea!

By the lancer shoot their stinger to connect the airship,

Mistral Pilot: we're hooked! We're hooked! Everyone abandon ship!

As it blow up as the lancer look at waspinator came in as they nodded to go toward the last one.

Pilot: lancer, freakin lancer!

Austin: I agree with you of those bastards! Better make it fast! icy Weiss, Weiss, winter, niji motrum your with me! bloody, sekerei, girls, saeko stay here and guard the man along the ship, it time we take job as exterminators.

As they went in ready to fight as icy Weiss notice something in the cases.

Icy Weiss: you're carry dust right?

Pilot: officially no, actually yes.

They open it as they loaded their weapons.

Icy Weiss: Then when I tell you, open the rear door!

Pilot: better make it quick!

As the pilot drive it fast enough as the grimmcon lancer fire their beam attack and the lancer shoot their stinger almost hit them.

Pilot: kids! Where almost close!

Austin: alright everyone! is dragon omni time! (bring out his shield in gun shotgut mode)

As the rear door open as waspinator came.

Waspinator: lancer attack!

Austin: wait a minute, waspinator?!

Winter: you know the bug?

Austin: well zack told me about this universes chew toy he call him, anyway(he got up top) fire! Allow to not take this ship down!

He and the girls fire their weapons and the dragon demigoddess fired their ability at the grimms and grmmcons.

Pilot: ha ha! Hold on! (pull the lever to go fast)

As then ausitn jump then bounce to lancer to lancer shooting them while icy Weiss and Weiss use their semblance to freeze each and every one of them, the lancer hooked them cause it to shake.

Weiss: what was that?!

Pilot: where hooked!

Austin: not on my watch!

Austin kick them off and throw his shield to slice them off, he dodge wapsinator's lightning zap,.

Waspinator: waspinator will not let dragon boy get away! Wapsinator engage the enemy! Waspinator! terrorize!

He transformed in robot mode as he zoom super fast speed shooting the ship but Austin show dragon wings to zoom fast as the two clashes and punchines as tumble in mid air crashing to mountain to mountain.

Winter: Austin!

Austin: don't worry about me! (dodge the claws) keep firing!

Pilot: I got an idea! Hold on! Literally!

He zoom in the big mountain as he shake the bugs to hit them.

pilot: ha ha!

Niji: Can you find a pair of islands we can fit between?

Pilot: kid your reading my mind!

As then the airship go zoom to in between the island as Austin avoiding the lightning slash attack as Austin blasting his weapon at waspinator who dodge it and shoot his stinger beam as almost got Austin, as icy weiss and the girl blasting part of the mountain as rocks crushing the lancers and grimmcon.

Austin: looks like your army is down bug boy!

Yukari: awesome!

Bloody bunny: we made it!

Weiss: hehe, your not bad.

Icy Weiss: same to you along they other.

Pilot: yeah! Great going kids! We are in the clear!

Waspinator: wapsinator brought back up! His girlfriend!

Austin: your what!?

he saw a queen lancer big as the airship.

Austin: damn it!

Icy Weiss: is a queen lancer!

Pilot: what?!

As icy Weiss and the girl begin to shooting the queen as she shake it off and shooting the airship

as Weiss and icy Weiss look at the dust case then look at each other.

Weiss: you thinking what I'm thinking?

Icy Weiss: yeah!

They quickly use their semblance as push all the dust case to hit the queen as she still there.

Winter: damn it!

Pilot: I can see the shortline! God we're not gonna make it!

Mortum then jump up as Austin turn his base mode as his both arm merged his shield becomes shielded blaster cannons to shoot waspinaotr to hit the queen lancer, then the two Weiss make their own knight but Weiss make a draognic icy with wings.

Weiss and icy Weiss: pull up now!

as the pilot did what they said.

Mortum: Austin!

Austin: right!

He pull out a ziku driver.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

Along zi o and foruze symbol as he twist and press it.

 **ZI O! FOURZE!**

he attach it as clockwise symbol behind him.

Austin: henish!

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O! ARMOR TIME! 3,2,1! FOURZE!**

Austin zoom in at the grimm and grimmcon, ausitn morph to zi-o's and at his side a white rockets on it's arms and legs, he has a half of a rocket nose cone and the helmet is a fourze helmet on it along a Fast-paced triumphant music mixed with Fourze Driver's stanby to do a kick as hit them make them stumble in mid air.

?: kamen rider zi o! Foruze armor! BLAST OFF!

He then start flying with his rocket arms and legs

as he and mortum begin punching waspinator rapidly while the dragon knight begin to slash waspinator as well, icy Weiss make the ice knight disappeared and re-appeared kept slashing around the queen lancer as the two knight slash make waspinator hit the queen as zi- O fly up.

Zi-o: time to finish this! (press the button on his ziku driver)

 **FINISHED TIME! FORUZE! LIMIT TIME BREAK!**

he transforms into a rocket-like state to fly himself and the grimmcon and grimm into the Earth's upper atmosphere before delivering a corkscrew kick with his lower half covered in magenta energy as wapsinator scream in pain.

Waspinator: dragon boy defeat waspinator, but not done yet!

The queen and wapsinator blast a hole engine at the ship as wapsinator and the queen went to dust.

Zi o: oh crap! The ship!

Mortum: quickly!

They zoom in as then use their strength to get the ship.

Mortum: look out! Brace yoruself!

Zi-o: incoming!

 **Meanwhile**

With sienna as she hop to building to building and went to the thrown, she see in the shadow see her alter self waiting for adam. A as she smirk.

Sienna: _well then, time for some "possession" to this thrown._

She then turn intangible and went into her altered self as she shake a little but small smirk as she look at herself.

Sienna/sienna. A's thought: _perfect! Now to business._ Adam. I'm not going to repeat myself, so I want you to listen when I tell you that the white fang will not attack haven academy.

Adam: high leader khan, I am begging you.

Sienna/sienna. A: you should beg for forgiveness and nothing else! The assault you led on beacon was not the great victory you clearly think it was, and you should be grateful your punishment wasn't more severe. You are a symbol for many in our organization, but that doesn't make you infallible.

Adam: I was merely trying to follow your example, high leader.

Sienna/sienna. A: and what example might that be?

Adam: strength. Strength and unwavering conviction. The humans have seen that strength now.

Sienna/sienna. A: (sigh) I was one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not allow humanity to push us around without pushing back. But the destruction of the huntsman academies crosses a line! The lost of the CCT has brought global communication to a crawl! And the white fang is more of a target now than ever before! You have justified humanity's campaign against us, and for what? Empty promises from a group of humans and creatures? Humans and creatures we still know nothing about, and come and go as they please! These are not examples of strength, adam. They are examples of your talents being diminished by shortsightedness!

Adam: if you want to know more about the humans, then why not talk to one of the yourself? (he got up and turn) Hazel!

The door open to show hazel came in.

Hazel: took you long enough. (he came in)

Sienna/sienna. A: (get up) what is this?!

As the guards point their spear at him.

Hazel: Apologies, i dont aim to cause any trouble.

Sienna/sienna. A: you brought a human to this location?

Adam. A: you should hear what he has to say.

Sienna/sienna. A: this is grounds for execution!

Hazel: ma'am, please. Nobody need to die today, I'm just asking for a moment of your time.

Sienna/sienna. A: the longer you stay here, the less of a chance you have of leaving alive.

Hazel: I'll tale those chances, if you don't mind.

Sienna/sienna. A sit back down as the guards lower down.

Hazel: you don't like me, you have no reason to like me, but you don't have to like me to get the results you want.

Sienna/sienna. A: I'm starting to doubt either of you fully comprehend what it IS that I want. I want humanity to fear the faunus but now there are around here, to know that went demand respect ! I do not want to starting a war with humans that we cannot win!

Adam.A: that's where you're wrong. (walk up to her) we CAN win a war against the human and the savage naphpem who put lies, not only because we have the support of hazel's master but other along beyond strength and numbers. Its because the faunus are the dominant species of this planet. We're better then humans, we have everything humans have and more. Human shouldn't just fear the faunus , they should serve the faunus.

Sienna/sienna. A: i had enough of this conversation for tonight, guards take them away. I said take them away!

Adam. A: i will admit seinna, you were right about my popularity, my followers and new ones in vale already see me as the true high leader. And many here in mistrial feel the same.

She glared at him as the guards came from the door.

Hazel: what are you doing?

Adam. A: what's right for the faunus. For this day forward, I will be the one to lead the white fangs.

White fang and grimm fangs came out with their weapons and along some grimmcon.

Sienna/sienna. A: if you think I'll step aside and follow beneath you, you're wrong-

Then she got stab by Adam.A 's sword.

Adam. A: i know.

But adam and everyone notice she still stand as she have a crazy grin on her face.

Sienna/sienna. A: on second thought, my mind been made for long as human and fanunus shall see as equals. No longer fighting each other nor killing, nor serving but same respect to each other, after all human did have evolution from their animal ancestors and many more, animals along human and faunus are the same even different of how they are and society but in so munch common that you should think of. I made mistake of my action as your leaving yourself blind and corrupted, i have no interested of the white fang anymore, tell me Adam, do you know and hazel know very munch about the hero fang?

Adam: wh-who are you?! Your supposed to be dead!

Hazle: adam, what's going on?

Sienna/sienna. pull Adam. A's sword out off her then her stab wound all healed up.

Sienna/sienna. A: is's rude to not answer my question, so tell me, how munch do you and hazel knows about the hero fangs?

Hazel: I have… heard of them.

Adam: what are you talking about, answer me!

The gaurds now point at adam thsn hero fangs member drop in grounded the white fangs and grimm fangs along they throw disk magnetic to pin the grimmcons .

Sienna/sienna. A: oh adam, if only you should see this clearly like how me and the rest would all thanks to koan, but apparently, you don't.

Her eyes flashes make the enemy freeze in time as she walk out as she got out of her alter self who uncocnious then grab her.

Sienna _this is sienna, i got my alter self._

Koan: _excellent, make the illusion of yourself, and did you freeze time to wipe their memories?_

Sienna: yes my king, now we must go (turn Adam. A) you was a great comrade and a fanunus but now...your a rouge to our people, the white fang need you. but the hero fang needs me the most and so do my sexy king.

As she snap her finger to make a solid illusion of herself then teleport the members away.

As Adam. A see the dead fake sienna at the ground.

Adam.A: give our former a proper burial, all who were her3 tonight will claim that sienna was murdered by a human huntsman. Sieena khan will become a martyr for our cause, her final act as high leader.

Hazel: when were you planning on telling me about that?

Adam.A: this was my busniess, not yours.

Hazel: is our busniess now, and i dont appreciate you with holding thigns like that

Adam.A: your masted concerned with sienna's willingess to cooperate. Now she doesn't has to believe.

Hazel: nobody needed to die today-

Adam and everyone notice at the symbol got a slash and the symbol of the hero fang and it say " predator and prey, the hunt begins by the devil itself smiling, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

Adam.A: Gah! Koan!

Hazel: look

They notice a tape rocerder as he grab it and play it.

Koan's voice: I've got no strings, To hold me down, To make me fret Or make me frown. Blind as you try to framed more humans, is really sickning, all i did to help and make the goal, you make it worst. You think you'll have what you need but i already deal with someone like you. As the devil rises along protect by the angel for these people. I promise you that your stepping on a predator's tereority, you think it'll be over just because your alliance, is not over as it only begin. Also hazel, if your listening your sister in heaven disappointed even you may have A history of may have battled against Silver-Eyed Warriors in the past but don't think is the same as long if you want a war, then so be it! Hehehehe...hahahahahahahahaha !(end of the tape)

Adam.A got mad and throw the recorder smashing it

Hazel grunt a bit of how koan knows it, then Adam. A felt like something merged from within ad he heard a voice.

Dunialle: _**glad now are one and at the same from your other self , so consider your alter self as for now merged as the one and only Adam.**_

 **With austin and they other.**

Austin groaning and waking up, to see motrum, his girls except icy weiss, as they're in the tribe as he notice vernal, his head on her lap petted him.

Austin: vernal?

Vernal: hello austy, have a nice sleep.

Austin: (got up) man guess we crash landed huh?

Mortum: yes the airship blow abit but separated us from icy weiss, vernal and the azure tribe, the hero and vilgainting member help and find us here.

Weiss: they aid us as they are dealing with the bandits from raven.

Austin: which we'll go there, weiss, niji, mortum and bloody your coming with me, we'll keep icy weiss company as i have a feeling zack will handle the moment.

Vernal: can i come?

Austin: alright.

Vernal: (hug him) yay!

Bloody bunny:(hug his other arm) my huggy!

Austin sigh.

 **With icy weiss.**

Icy weiss is now on the ground unconscious.

Then two bandits found her as she waking up.

Icy Weiss: huh? (look up) help...please.

Bandit: what do you think?

Night Raven: (walk up to her) i think, we just hit the jackpot. ( she stomp her unconcious)

 **With Koan**

As seinna. A is wake up groaning then see she in some thrown that almost like her but different as it look angelic and demonic along statue of animals.

Seinna: i see your awaken, that's good.

She turn to see guards of hero fangs and predabots around which shocked her

Seinna.A: (eyes widen and shocked) your...your me.

Seinna: and I am you, however different as you should be careful of action of how fanunus want their future, welcome to the hero fangs.

Seinna.A: hero fang? (got up) so it is true , I heard rumor and munch from beacon along the savage nephlam.

Seinna: you had a grudge against him?

Seinna.A: no, he made the faunus there respected by the humans, a feat that I try to reach.

Seinna: i see, you remember what happen?

Seinna. A: yes everything and i could've sworn i was dead by Adam.

Seinna: that's because, i have save you from being impaled.

Seinna.A: is that even possible? A semblance that can regrow damage tissue?

Koan: that because is not the semblence, its cause all thanks to Koan.

She turn to see koan with his black mask, red jack o lantern eye and smile.

Seinna.A: so, your the leader of the hero fang?

Koan: yes and your the former leader of the high white fang.

Seinna.A: I see.

Koan: (remove his mask) now adam is framing the humans, along the grimm fangs are mutsnt fanunus who loyal and side with him mutanted by d.n.a of grimms and grimmcon are alisn techno orgsnic life form in disguise.

Seinna.A: I can't believe that there was someone who done such a thing to faunuses.

Koan: cuz my enemies that me and my brother have, hazel's master is a beyond great evil along her allies who alliance with adam and his follower who responsible for try and make beacon fall.

Seinna.A: I see, what should we do now? What should I do now?

Koan: the other you will feel you since the plan been made, as you'll help but gear up so they wont know your alive yet pretty soon, s. Seinna.

S. Seinna: s. Seinna?

Koan: stand for stripe, anyway they sooner going to attack haven but not in our watch, we'll might deal the enemy at tonight, so S. Seinna, are you ready for peace and join the hero fangs?

S. seinna: peace for the whi-i mean the faunus is what I'm aiming for, okay, I'm in.

Koan: good C. Illia, stand for colorful is playing along well pretending to be the enemies. (teleproted away)

The two blake and their parents and sun, is announcing the fanunus and hero fangs of helping the human and about splinter groups, adam tarurus along their allies even Grimm fangs and grimmcons that their plan of attacking haven academy and thanking of koan and his allies along brother who help and got hope as the people cheering, as he about to let the two blake speak.

C. Ilia: Traitor!

Show revealing herself from the cloak came in front along 5 grimm fangs and 6 grimmcons.

Koan: _hmm, nice acting C. Ilia._

C. ilia: cowards… after everything the humans have done to us, everything they've put us thought, you're asking us to help them?!

Ghira: i know we haven't treated fairly..

C. Ilia: where was their help when the dust companies treated our ken slaves?!

Grimcon 32: not to mention they look us down like freaks!

Grimm fang 21: they no longer see us like them! Make us like their pets ajd order us around !

C. Ilia: where was their help when kingdoms hunted faunus just for being who they are?! Where was my-

Then suddenly a swift wind blow to show alandea shadow figure make a beast roar, then the person land at the ground with his feets, As the fanunus gasp, shock, awe and joy to see koan.

Koan: (grin wider insane) now, now, let not go all this way to boil up the past, do we? (laugh crazy)

As koan walk up as the grimmcons and grimm fangs growl and glared at him while c. Illia smile as no one not looking.

Koan: yellow everybody! what doing?

Faunus 45: my god! it's the savage nephalem!

Fanunus 12: he's here!

Faunus 53: i know it!

Koan: my fellow faunus! What she say, because the white fang are living in the past blinded , i mean for example these grimm fangs are clones, there knock off and this is the future for us fanunus ? No ! What ghira said is true, we hero fangs cant let a rouge traitorous as adam and his follower who are around here think they can destroy and take over, i mean he's the one who try and kill the high leader of the white fangs who see my work of my goal but i didnt do this alone without my brothers

Grimmcon: kill him!

The 5 grimm fangs and 6 grimmcons charged at him but as koan turn to razorleo.

Razorleo: razorleo! (lion roar)

he then runs in circles to make a tornado of green flames as bruning then dodging the other grimmcon as slashing the other past speed all grimmcon then turn back to koan see the grimm fangs.

Koan: alright to do it! Kamen rider ooo! Time to go battshit wild!

He pulls out the ooo driver and put it on his waist and pull out three coins and place it inside of his driver, and then pull out a disk then swipe it as 3 coin color activate.

Koan: henish!

 **TAKA! TORRA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

As the colorful coins spin around koan as flashing golden light then a bright light morph koan, he is now wearing a red eagle mask with green eyes, a yellow tiger torso with yellow arms and green under body and legs.

?: kamen rider! OOO!

Grimm fang 3: KILL HIM!

OOO: man, the big bot said it.

Grimm fang 1: we will kill you by any mean necessary.

OOO: No you can't.

Grimm fang 1: yes we can.

OOO: No you can't.

Grimm fang 1: yes we can.

OOO: No you can't.

Grimm fang 1: yes we can.

OOO: yes you can.

Grimm fangs 1: No we can't kill you!

OOO: alright dude.

Grimm fangs: grr you bastard!

As ooo's chest glow as his arm show long lion claws as he charges dodging and kicking the grimm fangs a lot by his legs glow green, then slashing then back flip dodging their weapon blast, ooo jump of a flip to slash passed them as they scream , he then grab one and swing them to hit the grimm fangs group as he brought a green coin and switch it to the middle as he swipe it again with the disk.

 **TAKA KAMAKIRI BATTA!**

The color of yellow is now green and have arm blades, he then pounce up an image of an animal strike fear to the grimm fangs.

OOO: Do you think you'll fill with lies?

He strike duck and then double kick them many time as break dance.

OOO: faunus together as strong! We hunt the evil of the preys No matter how different we are , we're the same as humans, as this planet is one! That is the true meaning of the beast within us! And the law of the jungle!

He slashing rapdily and uppercut slash as all grimm fangs fall down exploded as ooo walk up to the group as turn his color back to normal and blade arm away.

OOO: and my rule is the law.

As the fanunus cheering for him while C. Ilia smile and awe then she walk off gone as all according to plan from Koan.

 **With ben, zack and the others.**

L. Nora: did he age backwards?

J. Jaune: he's possessed!

D. Ren: or reincarnated!

Crimson ruby: oh! Isn't it weird?

Oscar:… it is very weird, yes.

Yuna: not to me.

Jaune: i wonder how it possible?

Momo: me too!

Ruby: me three.

Qrow: okay, okay. Let's all just take a second. And remember that this is very overwhelming for everyone.

The group step back chuckle nervously.

Oscar: thanks.

Zack: i vote on reincarnation in a different way.

Ben: yeah so if we wanna have question we'll let ozpin that isndie of him answer us.

Konton: hmm. (shrugged)

Oscar look at the two ruby as got nervously.

Oscar: sorry, it just I've never really met huntsman and huntress before.

Crimson ruby: well, uh... We've never met a person woth two souls, so , first time around.

Oscar chuckle a bit.

Qrow: not to break up the whole " getting to know you" game.

Konton: hey brat, if your done we need answer, now.

Oscar: (groan)yeah, okay just so you know, I'll be here.

Zack: we know.

As then oscar head down to let ozpin take over as a green flash.

Ozpin: it is so very good to see you again, students.

J. Jaune: wait, what just happened?

D. Ren: professor… ozpin?

Ozpin: correct. And though I may be the one speaking, oscar is still present, mentally. he's merely handed the conrtols, so to speak.

Oscer's voice: just don't make us do anything embarrassing….

Ben: he wont.

Oscar's voice: woah, you can hear me ,he not kidding when he said you guys are full of surpises.

Zack: we sometime deal with people of like this.

Konton: a lot.

Ben: and is good to see you again oz.

Ozpin: and I to you Benjamin and zackery, if I have to recall you have been a little, how you say, sloppy.

Ben: what'd you mean?

Ozpin: you have been using your alien forms for extended period of time that you have been fighting as someone else, would you think it's about time to fight as human?

Ben: well I guess you can say that, it just an old habit I have, but I dsicover thanks to my brother sometime I forge I can do other stuff but sometime when I transformed I feel like the alien are me who come and out or anyways, but thanks for the advice.

Ozpin: no problem.

Ben: what about the twins? (turn at zack and konton)

Ozpin: they seem doing fine, and konton, you seem change since the last time we met.

Konton: whatever, don't bitch with me, I have my reason and we both agree of getting salem, even alter raven she took the life of someone re years ago.

Ozpin: I see, i'm afraid this all must be very perplexing.

L. Nora: and alarming, and bizarre, and just really kind of hard to believe overall.

Akusa: if koan was here, you finally believing he have stuff and most insane stuff in his head.

Ozpin:(chuckle) it's good to see you children still have your sense of humor. I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already, i'm sorry.

Ruby: I mean, it's not your fault.

Ben: we been through worst.

Ozpin: is all my fault, I told you once that I made more mistake than any man, woman and child on this planet, and I wasn't exaggerating. I'm...cursed. thousands of years, I've walked the surface of remnant. living, dying and reincarnating in the body of a like minded soul. The professo ozpin you all met was not my first form, and clearly wasn't my last.

Zack: so is like you use to have other previous forms connection form the mind, body and soul ? , it explain why I felt this odd aura on you, like your previous last one seem off.

Ben: that why feel curious.

Konton: so do we, but we didn't bother till the time comes.

Ozpin: yes, it's...an extraordinarily strenuous process, on everyone involved.

Jaune: so, who... what are you?

Ben: he's a combination of countless of male who want to protect the innocent people of remnant

As qrow give ozpin some coffee.

Ozpin: that's correct, with every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me, this curse was betowed upon by the gods, because I failed to stop salem in the past (at beacon the goddess and their husband and god felt issed of the other gods) but we msut stop her now.

Zack put his hand to his shoulder.

Zack: exactly we always planned, I know what is like to be cursed even never ask or endure, but even I wanted to remove this it got useful to help.

Ben: we all mistake oz, even is worst, beyond it or unforgiving that people blamed but sometime not easy for anyone to understand or forgiveness but matter is peace which isn't easy.

Konton: beside in our world the boys completed got hope, but now is more easier again, since dunialle collide earth think of an upper head but hardly not, you teach those kids along my twin brother and along ben, koan and Austin of what it takes of being a huntsman, along from their teachers of their past who taught them how they are. me and my own brothers made huge mistakes, ever since zack spared me cuz i'am his mirror, it make me lost my interested of my former goal, you failed in the past but not in the future oz, consider this hope a gift... a gift from us and other gods, helping everyone to stand and rise, no matter how munch salem or dunialle can be that powerful, they will be down for good.

Crimzon ruby: and how do we do that?

Ozpin:(Smile) thank you konton, it really means a lot to me, all of you.

Crimson ruby: and how do we do that?

Ozpin: we start, by ensuring the safety of the relic of knowledge.

Ben: _good thing recorded this messages of oz's explaining, now already sent it to aust and K._

 **with Austin and his girls**

Austin, winter, weiss, niji, bloody and vernal is in stealth waiting and watching.

Icy Weiss wake up and u a cage and her hand is tide up in rope, she look at the bandits keeping an eye on her.

Bandit 2: well, well, well look who's awake.

Icy Weiss: wha...what's going on? Where am I?

Vernal.A:(came out of the tent) you know, I never thought i'd see a schnee in this camp.

Bandit 1:(stand up along bandit 2) vernal?!

She came to the huntress schnee and she holding icy Weiss's myrtenaster.

Icy Weiss:(got up and glared at her) what do you want?

Vernal. A: straight to the point, I like it. we don't normally deal in trafficking people, not really worth our time. But, once we realized we had a schnee, that changed. (point at her with icy Weiss's weapon)

Icy Weiss: you're going to ransom me back to my father, is that it?

Vernal. A: it's a shame you're a schnee, you probably do quite well around here.

Icy Weiss: I would never sink to your level.

Vernal. A: just keep quiet and cooperate and you'll be back in your mansion before you know it. don't make this complicated.

Icy Weiss: what's going to make this complicated is when my sister fins out I didn't make it to mistral, you know my sister, don't you? Winter schnee? Special operative of the atlas military? she's in mistral now, and when she hears i'm missing, it wont take her long to find me and you?

The two bandits chuckle as if something funny.

Icy Weiss: what's so funny?

Vernal. A: (chuckle) oh I don't know if it's more funny or sad, but you're clearly out of the loop, you're sister isn't in mistral anymore, no atlas personnel are in mistral anymore. general ironwoods closed the borders and recalled all of his little troops and tin cans,(come close to icy Weiss) no one is coming to rescue you.

Winter: is that so? Cuz I don't like how you try to locked up my little sister this way.

The bandits quickly turn to see winter standing in front of them, smiling mischievously.

Bandit 1: what the!?

Winter: thank you for keeping an eye and company in fact.

She walk up ignoring the bandits as they got froze under the floor.

Vernal. A: what the hell?!

Then vernal karate chop her alter self unconscious, then give the weapon back to icy Weiss as Austin, weiss, niji, bloody bunny came in.

Austin: sorry we're late.

Icy Weiss: guys, your here!

Ausitn: yeah and where waiting right here.

Icy Weiss: huh? Why?

Austin: I have a hunch that zack and his yang, and your yang is coming here, I don't want to get involve of this family moment but if zack want me to assist so be it.

Austin nodded to vernal as she possessed her alter self.

Austin: we'll be in stealth, don't worry we'll be in mistral in no time.

 **with ben, zack and they others**

Ozpin: so you explain and did plan how konton say.

Ben: yeah and the reason no huntress nor huntsman cuz lionheart betray us, working with the salem twins and dunialle all along.

Zack: we know raven is the spring maiden, and our raven help get the relic as is now safe, I put a fake one to fool them.

Bendy: if I recalled burn cinder will think of recruit night raven and thinking of A. Vernal, which is Amanda vernal, is the spring maiden, since we got two maiden, well two fall maiden to be exact, we got one relic safe in our hands.

Zack: which we plan to tell lionheart as we use ourself as bait for the enemy and take them out, but night raven as cowardly and cold she is, she wanted to use the relic of knowledge for her tribe and nothing else using our life's as shield.

Then l. nora just pops in interrupting the conversation.

L. Nora: this is perfect! (start to do some posses) We were stuck at a dead end, but now, we can just take cute little boy ozpin to lionheart and have him set things straight!

Ozpin: please don't call me that.

Konton chuckle a bit of the " little boy ozpin".

Konton: it fit you perfectly, anyway we should play along till the enemies arrived.

Qrow: we're not sure that's the best idea.

l. nora groan and sit back the couch.

D. Ren: but I thought the headmaster all took their orders from you.

Ozpin: that was the intention, four lieutenants I can trust, especially during times of reincarnation but qrow told me about your meeting with Leonardo and his secret alliance the boys told me,(got up and walk up a bit) he isn't ehaving irrationally, he disobeying specific instruction I had left him , so to speak and no one outside of this room knows that I've paired with Oscar and I think it may be best to keep it that way.

Qrow: play things close to the chest until we get better hand.

Ozpin: precisely, now we have two steps ahead of us, the first is enlisting the aid of more huntsman .

D. Ren: but the mistral council-

qrow: doesn't own every huntsman in the kingdom, and I've been here enough times to know where we can find some more.

Ozpin: so long as they're trustworthy and the boys will help to see it.

Qrow: toy can trust them to put up a good fight. i'll throw together a list tonight, can you boys do ?

Ben: we'll see, koan already got every hero fangs and faunus on our side, could be any huntsman that can help

then qrow accidently broke the table with his feet.

L. nora and konton: good luck with that.

Ozpin: now we can move to step two.

L. nora: what's step two?

Ozpin: (turn to j. jaune, l .nora , d. ren and crimson ruby) getting you four into fighting shape.

Crimson ruby: but uh, we already know how to fight.

Ozpin: (point the cane at her) you can only fight so long as you have crescent rose but your still lacking in hand to hand combat.

Crimson ruby: well, uh, yeah.

Ozpin: Zackery and ruby rose, you'll assist crimson ruby rose in hand to hand combat and konton train Benjamin to fight without aliens forms. (point at j. jaune) mr. arc , i'm glad to hear you've improved, but sorry to say, you've yet to unlocked your semblance but however your rother and ms. nikos will help assist, all of you still have ways to go before you're ready to pose any real threat against the salem twins, dunialle and their forces, and though Oscar can give me temporary control ,he'll need to strengthen his body and his aura.

Oscar's voice: wait what?

Opzin: he'll inherit my msuclle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process.

Crimson ruby: but if qrow's out looking for huntsman, who's going to each us?

He jump then spin to land at the couch chair and spin his cane.

Ozpin: well, I believe I was the headmaster of beacon acadaemy, and I also put the boys and their friends will help teaching you four as well. we have approximately one month before claases resume at haven, if the twins salem, dunialle were to plan an attack, it would make sense that it would occur prior to student's return. it's not munch time, but it's better than nothing. Just don't expect me to go easy on you.

Then he let Oscar in chargd to his body as he trip down.

Oscar: you've gotta be kidding me.

Konton laugh at that.

Konton: oh, this will take a long ass while.

 **with ausitn and they others**

Ausitn: damn, never thought that what oz all along.

Icy weiss: what?

Austin: let say ben messages us of what ozpin is.

Icy Weiss: he's here?!

Austin: yeah, yeah and he'll be getting the alter ruby, ren, jaune and nora back to shape soon , right now we'll wait right here and the magic work. (he see icy Weiss make a small version of the ice knight) man Weiss, she got good skills like you.

Weiss: sure is.

Winter: i'm proud of her.

Ausitn: how about maybe try make an icer verison of a lancer, it'll be interested that winter told me she can make ice verison of grimms and I saw you did the same at that lame ball, i admit you girls got the touch making ice sculptures.

Icy weiss: oh, thank you.

Weiss: thanks austy (hugged him)

Winter: yeah (hugged him)

Icy Weiss: say uh ausitn, you show me video and told me a lot of ben right? (he nodded) can y-you...tell me more about him? of what girl he like?

Austin: why?

Icy Weiss:(blushed hard) c-cuz, I like him!

Austin gasp as his mouth foamed, he hold his heart then passed out to the ground unconscious.

Winter: Austin!

Weiss: oh no!

Niji: big brother!

Bloody bunny: huggy!

Icy Weiss: What? Did I say?

 **the next day**

as the shady man ride the back of yin yang's bike while yang riding hers and zack driving his hell charge.

Yin yang: how much further, pal?

Shady man: this should just about do it.

As they park at this spot, zack and his girl exit out of the car.

Shady man: You wait here. I'll go up ahead and make sure the coast is clear.

Then he run off make the two yang lower their sunglasses and zack lift his up as they look blank, the two blond brawler shake their heads as they know what he's up too.

Zack:(sigh) is he for real? as if he think we're born from yesterday.

Yang: more like he is moron yesterday.

Makoata: well it better off he's up too something.

Medaka: which is not good.

Amy: i'll say.

Yin yang took off her gloves and bottom strap parts and sunglasses as she stretch, so do zack and yang, yin yang quickly block a shot with her mechanic arm, zack and his girls stand there as the shot avoid missed them.

Zack: well, you seem to invite some friends for the picnic.

Shady Man: I can't believe you guys were dumb enough to let me lead ya'll here.

zack: really? That the other way around it.

Yin yang: is this everyone?

Shady man:(chuckle) yes little lady, this is it. (turn zack) and I got a special to this guy here.

Then grimm fangs came in and there 16 of them.

Zack: oh boy you got pets, do they do tricks?

Shady man: you can say that, Well, unless you count the whole rest of the camp back that way.

Yang: that way?

Shady man: hmm? Yes, that way.

Yin yang: good to know, thanks

Shady Man: Now to pay me back for this tooth, we're going to take your bike. (turn zack) and your car, along those nice girls you got here, you think your a big shot holding that plush rabbit seem like a little baby to me. and we're gonna take your lumps.

Zack: wow, who's dumb now? (turn medaka, taokaka, makato, nine, yuna,amy,alexis,youka, mongana) alright girls, you know what to do and you too shadow.

Shadow bunny:(got off and got her two katanas) yeah!

Shady man: what the?!

Zack: I should warn you, shadow bunny not very liking of someone try to do something a jerkass to anyone try to harmed me.

Then yin yang activate her gauntlet, as her mechanical arm show it.

Shady Man: You three got the jump on me last time, But you really ought to think twice about fighting all—

Zack click to show his gauntlet like as they seem upgraded.

Zack: let's talking, more getting you and your douches's ass beaten.

Shady man: alright...get them!

The bandits and grimm fangs go after them as zack sigh as zack and yang tag team dealing of the grimm fangs and so do medaka, taokaka, makato, nine, yuna, amy, alexis, youka, mongana and shadow as yin yang dealing of the bandits. The girls are using their skills and combos, medaka double kick and side dodge the grimm fang's claws and pin one down , taokaka suing her claws to slashes then bend down to avoid and kick the blaster from the other grimm fang and rapidly punches one and duck down when makoata help tao took the other one as medaka, youka, mongana triple tag team the 5 grimms fang by blocking their pucnehs and kick them as nine and zack jump up a bit to knee their face, alexis , yuna, shadow bunny and amy then hand to hand combat the other grimms as yang help yin yang taking down the bandits as zack came in backing them up, yin yang stomp the shady man's foot as she punch him, yang give another one and zack give a double punches to uppercut him , yin yang roundhouse kick all 3 bandits , the shady man got up to shot then but zack caught it with his teeth, zack nodded to yin yang as she double punch tow bandits down as she, yang and zack charged at him the shady man try to fix his jammed gun, zack slide to knee his thigh, yang punch his gut as move out of the way, the shady man about to hit yin yang with his gun but she spin in the air thanks to her gauntlet as she punch him from behind to launch him to get hit at the last bandits, the grimm fangs fade away.

Zack:(turn at the girls) ya'll did good.

Medaka: why thank you zackery the third year.

Zack: well you are my childhood friend after all.

Medaka:(giggle) sure is.

Shady man: who are you guys? (try to get up) it doesn't matter, when raven finds out what ya'll did, you're dead!

Ying yang: possibly, but I doubt it.

Yang: yeah me too, she and I are her daughter after all.

Zack: (put his hoodie on the shadow his face) also she and I have a history, cuz she remind me of my kind of girl, since everyone known me as lewamus prime. (he smirk notice the black bird is been watching flew out, as he and the girls walk off to go at the tribe)

Shady man:(shocked) i'm dead(fall down unconscious)

Zack: hehe, yep, dumber as I thought.

 **With ben and zack and they others.**

Konton hand to hand combating ben along zack and Oscar and ruby begin of their hand to hand combating too.

Konton: come on tennyson! Get fucking serious, stop dancing!

Ben: I try if you don't try to kill me! Gosh your way is a bit very brutal then zack!

Konton: no enemy will be soft on you tennyson, SO STAND STILL AND FACE ME!

Ben: come on really? I can barely be alive!

Konton: YES! My fearless dictator leader, neb put up a good fighting even without magic ,are you going be a punk to your counterpart self? I mean he'll think your pathetic then albedo, (smirk) and might steal your girls and your stuff.

Ben: LIKE HELL HE WILL!

Konton: NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!

As ben go forward of his hand to hand combat as he adapting it fighting konton, as zack and Oscar helping crimson ruby as Oscar and crimson ruby getting the hang of it.

Jaune: wow, ben sure is keeping up good.

J. jaune: and oz wasn't kidding, Oscar's picking up on this stuff really fast.

As oscer and crimzon ruby are training, he punch crimson ruby in the face.

Zack: uh-oh.

Oscar: oh gosh, i'm so sorry!

Then crimson ruby punch him back, he hit the round.

Zack: ow.

Crimson ruby: ha! Yes! I did it! Did you see that zacky?

Zack: yeah.

Ruby: Oscar?

Ozpin's voice: you forget to engage your aura again.

Oscar: why didn't you tell me?!

Ozpin's voice: because this method makes you less likely to forget, mind if I give it a try?

As ozpin is in control of Oscar's body now.

Zack: uh-oh.

Ozpin: not bad, miss rose. But oscar doesn't have the years of training that you do. Or I do.

Crimson Ruby: Oh, heh, ha, well, maybe we should uh... take a break.

As then ozpin begin the hand to hand combat to crimson ruby, as she having difficult time trying to get him but he too fast as he got her to the ground.

L. Nora: ouch.

Ozpin: the next time you want to throw a left cross, remember to push off with the appropriate foot. And as always, do be aware of any openings.

Crimson ruby: got it. (groan)

Then eh let Oscar back in control.

Crimson ruby: oh, hey! are you okay?

Zack: he's fine, (turn to see konton and ben in break) so how was it?

Ben: remind me, to never, EVER, get into your bad side.

Konton: you survive well tennyason, not bad, not bad at all.

Zack: oh come on bro, me and konton are not exactly the same.

Konton: hehehe, you endure my brother, but me you don't however you give me some bruises seem impressive you gotten stronger boy, Oscar maybe adapting the fighting, the boy still weak if he don't unleashed his semblance and aura like this alter arc.

Zack: don't push it konton, we know jaune can do it, even his alter self.

Konton: very well, we shall see if the boy can.

D. Ren: Your body isn't used to this kind of training, Not to mention generating a defensive Aura on your own. It takes intense concentration at first, but in time it will become second nature, allowing you to deflect attacks and gradually heal your ter that, you can begin focusing on your Semblance, whatever that may be.

Oscar: semblance.

L. Nora: You know! Like your very own superpower! Everybody's got one. It's just a matter of finding it and mastering it. Ren can mask emotions, and Jaune... can, uh, um. Hmm well I wonder of ben, ausitn, koan and zack have.

Konton: ben can do enchantment of boosting and along helping reverse others opponent, zack have a light that his positive of the speed and strength, but in negative is a dark version along the gravity of darkness, koan make a strong impact of a shockwave or sonic waves or sonic boom that intense hotter then a song or the strong vibration, Austin can really be durable enough increase of wind striking strong as a blade, cut off every illusion or mental block of psychic even his afterimage can damage any long or short range of a counter strike.

L. Nora: that's cool!

Konton: for arc? Let say he'll aid people soon as you think.

J. jaune: really?

Jaune: yeah man, it only a matter of time.

Crimson ruby: jaune's like you, He hasn't found his Semblance yet, but we all know he will. We all just have to try and help each other get stronger.

Oscar: cool.

D. Ren: A common philosophy is that a warrior's Semblance is a part of who they are. Some say your personality and character can define your Semblance, while some claim that it is the other way around. Of course, there are still many who don't see a connection at all.

L. Nora: It's hard to know when you know sometimes. Ren's Semblance was unlocked from intense stress.

Oscar:(turn L. nora) and you?

L. Nora: Oh. Struck by lightning. Didn't die. Crazy Thursday.

Ben: I do of fighting opponent try to get out it, zack here did intense training but his emotion of his calm or rage, and Austin feel like be quickly and balance as possible.

L. nora: and koan?

Ben: he get blown many times even nuke as he admire to blow things sometime to pieces or ashes, even blow himself up, he did that at the weekends while laughing.

Nora: that's my koan! (pop out of the ground and went back inside of the ground)

L. Nora: I really wish I can do that.

Oscar: you have some nice brothers, even koan is crazy.

J. Jaune: I just don't understand what's wrong with me. I train, I meditate but...

Ozpin took over Oscar's body again.

Ozpin: Don't worry, Mr. Arc. Your journey is far from over, And the same might be said for all of you. Unlocking your Semblance isn't the end. It can still grow and evolve. Providing you're willing to put in the work, who knows what could happen.

Crimson ruby: then let's get back to it.

Zack and ben: yeah!

Konton: well i'm bored, better see the real zack's doing, it interesting of my vengeance of what night raven has took from me. (teleported away)

 **with zack and his girls**

Zack, yang yin yang and the girls is now arrived at the tribe with the injured bandits along their side.

Zack:(joked) nice place you got here, earning badges on your campsite and first aid kit.

Bandit:(push his gun at zack) shut it and move it!

Zack: geez didn't mean to break your funny bone pal.

As ausitn is stealth see zack and his girls.

Austin: _I know it he'll come._

Then a black bird land at a tree branch watching, as then they came front forward the big tent coming out is night raven with her mask on as she remove it looking at zack, yin yang, yang and the girls, she seem to not recognize zack cuz the cloak but have a feeling dunialle is behind the reason of two different yang as figure she did something to the world as one.

Yin yang: mom.

Night raven: (took off her mask) yang's, So, after all this time, you two finally decided to visit me.

Yin yang: you know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you.

Night raven: and you found me. you were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, yang. But did you have to be so rough with my men?

Yang: meh, they deserved it. But we didn't want a fight. They started it.

Zack: and rude of manners.

Night raven: well, you two certainly finished it. (turn zack) and you, state of your business.

Zack: (put his hood down) let say purpose like them.

Night raven: hmm, you who almost look exactly a person I know, are you relate to konton by any chances?

Zack: you know him? (Night raven shiver a bit)

Night raven: yeah, he and I did some…. Business but however, he seem wasn't amuse of my task.

zack: we don't sometime get along but well, i'm surprise I see you once again.

Night raven: what you mean?

Zack: oh don't tell me you forgot? After we met at the bar with your brother huh you cowardly bird ?

Night raven:(glared a little) it was you?

Zack: yep, the name is zack orion but also known as lewamus prime.

Night raven: hmm, since you already know my name, let's get down to business. Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight and along zack you can join my tribe too. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you.

Yang: that's not why where here.

Night raven: what was that?

Yin yang: we're not here for you., Rubys is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow, and she's going to need my help. I just need you to take me to her.

Night raven:(cross her arm) and why do I do that?

Yang: because we're family.

Night raven: Family. Only coming around when they need something.

Zack: and give me a good reason of an explanation logic, why you want me to join your tribe?

Night raven: you're strong, you have the power to defeat anyone who stands in your way.

Zack: (mocking her) "you're strong, you have the power to defeat anyone who stands in your way , so I want you on my side" no, I already part of an agent a tribe already.

Night raven: my offer still continuing no matter how you deny, (turn at the two yangs) I have to say, I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your two little sisters, little sister if she really means that much to you?

Yang: Because you're going to save me time. Ruby was heading to Mistral.

Yin yang: but there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages. but...dad told me how your semblance works.

Night raven: tai...

Zack: right, I know it well, bond to a certain people I presume, which opens the portal straight to their location as possible.

Yin yang: You've got one for Dad. One for me and yang, and you got one for qrow.

Zack: which explain why you travel easy to save her form the train and met qrow at the bar once.

Yang: He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him.

Yin yang: So, make a portal to my uncle and sisters, and we'll be on our way.

Zack: yeah is important to help and save the world of planning you know.

Night raven: you know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. it's very noble to want to help out your sister. But if she's with qrow, then she's already a lost cause.

Yang: what dose that mean?

Night raven: you two don't want to get mixed up in all of that, yangs. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once, too.

Yin yang: I don't care what you think.

Night raven: your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're alreafy where you three belong.

Yang: save your breath. You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister.

Yin yang: and that goes double with my sister.

Night raven: (grab her sword) well, aren't you two stubborn.

Yin yang: I get it from my mom.

Zack: and i got my ways of fighting and like ever from my mom too, i don't give a shit of you think qrow is q traitor, like i said before. Ozpin carry a burden and doing so hard not let this planet go to hell, all i see now is a seflish fearful bitchier. (make night raven glared at her) your brother didn't betray you, you betray yourself of how your future be, these clowns of tribe may follow but not getting the big picture of a little birdie who so munch not a true huntsman, that really disappoint me. (turn around as raven growl at him)

Night raven: well, if that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here. Take them away.

As bandits gather around them.

Yang: did you not here us?! (eyes turn red)

Yin yang: i said sent me to qrow damn it! (eyes turn red)

Zack: telling your clowns and not doing a favor, i was right . you are afraid and hiding from bigger threat, so brave of you.

Night raven: watch your tone!

Zack: come here and make me you bird piece of crap.

Bandit 2: that's enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader!

Yang: make us.

Zack: all of you guys are blind, is she really a fighter and a huntress? All she is a coward and a doubtful little girl who playing survival of the fittest, all she think is power, that leave a disgrace of her fearing me like the bar, so your leader is worthless.

One of the bandits charge at zack about to swing his weapon like a fool, however zack's eyes widen a bit as a small wind blow ofa invisible force make some of the bandits fall down unconscious, shocking everyone as night raven felt it as she sweat a little.

Zack: you guys someday will thank me, cuz your following a coward who using you all as tools.

Then the tent that the bendit hit, it collapses to show austin, weiss, winter who are sitting on the cage and icy weiss standing inside it.

Icy weiss: yang?

Yin yang: weiss?!

Zack: hey aust.

Austin: (smile) hey z, looks like subtlety is over and the games are about to end. Girls, get'em!

Zack: stand down ookami!

Austin hauls his girl to stop.

Austin: but z-

Zack: your smarter then it! These idiots aren't worth it as this moment still go on, i figure you already here.

Austin: yeah, no doubt as i have a hunch.

Zack: also night raven, the reason i didn't join your tribe cuz i already got one.

As then the bird flew down shapeshift to raven land next to Zack.

Raven: because of me.

The tribe is now in complete shock seeing two ravens.

Night raven: i guess your me and different i presume.

Raven: correct, for a simpleton, I learn and fix my mistakes thanks to zack and his brothers, while you remain as a fool.

Yin yang: huh, since when dose your mom poke fun? And I'm starting to like her.

Yang: oh you ain't see nothin yet.

Icy Weiss: and you must be the other yang and Zack

Zack: yep nice to meet you, that here is yin yang's mom well formely and she gonna take us to mistral by use her portal toward ruby. And the second one she the opposite of this night raven.

Night raven: ugh.

Icy Weiss:(turn yiny yang) your mom kidnapped me?!

Yin yang: you kidnapped her?!

The bandits all railed up as some of them charged at zacks group and icy weiss, as they were going to attack, austin nodded to vernal.A as she snaps her fingers to make lightning strike the ground.

A. Vernal: enough!

Night raven: thank you.

Vernal: if you people dont keep it together this place will be crawling with grimm.

Zack: not our problem, also your little buddies we met seem have make friends with grimm fangs

Night raven: give the girl her weapon back.

Then vernal.A appeared as she use telekinesis to give it to icy weiss.

Vernal: there, it look better for her then you.

A. Vernal: what the?!

Austin: i know.

Night raven: (look at yin yang, weiss, yang, icy weiss, Zack, raven and austin) you 6, in my tent , now.

Yang: why?

Night raven: if you're really going after your sisters, then you need to know the truth.

Yin yang: sorry abo-

Icy weiss hugged her tight as she hugged her back.

Icy Weiss: I missed you so munch.

Yin yang: i missed you two and you must be austin and the other Weiss.

Austin: yeah, see your back in action.

Zack: anyway let head in, cant keep this bird waiting for long.

 **Play Dragon Ball GT Ending 4 English (Best Quality)**

the scene starts to show the four boys standing ontop of a cliff having a good view of remnent in the background, as the young four brothers walking forward as ben has his arms on his head, koan wearing a little lion Pjs, zack with his sister and austin holding bloody in his arms.

 **As you're walking along, feeling so burdened and lost.**

Then the four disappeared as there teen selves are walking together as ben and zack are resting there arms on austin and koan.

 **The lights of the city, as you're passing by seem like they're swallowing you up.**

Then the boys are now in there other forms with ben as sorcerer X, austin as Circuit, koan as savage nephalem and zack as lewmus prime.

 **Our dreams are all broken, our hopes have all did and we can't wait to leave all these memories behind.**

Then the boys are now in there god forms as ben in his andoite form, austin in his dragon god form, koan as a nephalem and zack as a celestialsapion.

 **We'll head for a place, we've never been before, even if people think we're out of our mind.**

The four disappear as the back ground is still showing the boys looking at the view for a while as they turn they see all there friends, family's and there girls standing waiting for them.

 **we'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here, we'll take what we've got, we'll rise to the top, and we'll leave behind out fear.**

as they smile at them, they walk to them konton followed them with his arms crossed.

 **we'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here.**

The five boys stopped and turn to the readers and give then a thumbs up.


	7. dust 7

**Play my hero academia odd future**

The scene start black as it zooms out to show the shadows of ben, austin, koan and zack ad the camara is staring above them.

 _ **I keep my ideas, for their respective destiny. What's going though?**_

Then they start to dash out of the screen then the scene change to show dung and mortum facing each other then clash there fists at each other making a light.

 _ **You need to reap everything, you sow. Influence increased well in black history. Throwing every possible excuse away, I don't remember the fate of being murdered. Closing my eyes to the time I lived. But, because I'm alive today means...**_

Then it shows ruby and ruby.A sitting next to each other under a blossom tree, then it change to the altered ruby cast running together then it change to the ruby cast with team BAKZ and the others then it change to salem's allies with dunallie on the front as she made the screen black.

 _ **What's going on? Again, I'm left that way. I'm still left in the says where corrections can't be made.**_

Then the scene change to konton sitting alone with only light behind him, then akarus and andwers hands are on his shoulders then it change to ben walking though the snow.

 _ **What's going on? I'm standing above the fact that people are wrong. Open up the melting pot that has potential. Dreaming, reverse your intentions. Squared sky, the things you love from heart escape from the midnight.**_

Then the scene change to show koan smiling madly and fired a hell fireball, then austin flew in and fired his cosmic energy then zack smash the ground making the rocks into arms, then it change to ben again gathering his magic. Then mortum drop kick to a bunch of grimms making the area exploded then it shows konton again as he is walking and silhouettes of his girls are walking behind him then it fade to show another scene to show dunallie, salem and salem.A standing but they is covered around light. Then it change to show the altered and original teams exploded and start flying then the camara zoomed to show penny charge her laser and fired.

 _ **We averted the granted resolution of the future, not having the things we wanted and exaggerated out days. I keep my ideals for their lives. Love too, dreams too, after the dangerous bounds, east things will follow. A gong is ringing, for their respective destiny.**_

Then it showed ben start to power up over time making the earth crumble below his feet, then vilgax grow more muscular and gain tentical arms as ben charge at him as he pull his aura arm back ready to punch him, then it change to show dunaille standing while austin are on the ground then power energy start to flow, then the camara zoom at him as he scream making white stars glow on his eyes, then the scene changing to zack, koan, teams RWBY, JNPR and the other allies the boys gain, then goes back to be throwing his punch making a green flash breaking the screen to show the logo.

 **THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT!**

Shade blake is walking down the stares with fliers in hand with blake having the other half even koan's girls as well are helping even the hero fangs and predabots.

Koan is up top of the building as while sun, shade blake, blake spikerilla having a drink after passing the flyers.

Koan: (drink his root beer and look up to the clouds) _Ozpin's...no wonder me smell something funny and this burden and curse you endure, i can imagine some people in your past either hate, lost trust, blamed or grudge against you that maybe beyond or can be repaired._

Blake then crawl up to koan as she lay on his chest snuggling near him.

Koan: blake, i have a messages from ben, about the truth of ozpin.

Blake: lets save that when this place is settled, after all, shade blake is me, before I met you.

Koan: yeah and is nice to have a twin sister huh?

Blake: is sure is.

Emerald:(came behidn koan) and i wish my is never evil.

Nora:(flew down and hugged koan) but at least my twin sis, is doing awesome and oh our show vol 6 is out, the author told me.

Koan: cool, thanks aruhtor, keep up the good work.

{just make sure you don't go and spoil the whole thing.}

Koan: dude, is the begging of vol 6, I don't know jack shit what happen next.

{alright then}

Spikerrla:(came in) hey koan, wanna get a drink with shade blake and sun?

Koan: as long they have rootbeer float.

Emerald: oh come on, we just got nice and comfy.

Koan: you can comfy me there, and i'll give you girl a nice petting on a head for being a good girl of helping.

Emerald: (smile) oh no, not a good deal, how about a pet and a kiss~?

Koan: very well.

Ilia: me first! (pop out form koan's fur frame) i wanna go too!

Koan chuckle then duplicate himself as they petted and kiss each of his girls deeply as they moan and then all koans poofed then he and his girl join sun and shade blake for a drink.

Koan: yellow guys!

Sun: hey dude. (drinks his coconut drink) I don't get it! (slams his cup on the table) how can they just sit around and do nothing with the white fang getting ready to attack?!

Shade blake: because not everyone is like you, me and koan. The faunus here in menagerie – the ones that weren't born on the island – moved here because they were tired of fighting, of having to struggle constantly. Menagerie is filled with people that just want to be left alone, and here we are, asking them to put the rest of the world before themselves.

Sun: I guess I never really thought about it like that.

Shade blake: the problem is ,whatever happens at Haven is going to affect them whether they like it or not. If Adam gets his way and Haven falls, it's only going to make things worse for the Faunus. Everywhere.

Koan: was before shade, I know is seem a history that not easy for faunus, it doesn't matter if anyone is not like me, you nor sun. what matter is where they live or go. They must stand and fight, is okay to be scare but never alone. Is alright they want to be alone and that their decision, like I was before back then. no people didn't except me so all sometime in the years I live alone in the shadows with other animal or someone who can understand my madness, but I brother who do, like how your team and your friend understand you even what happening.

Shade blake: I know.

Sun: … so koan, how have you been?

Koan: stupendious and hotdog as ever! Why?

Sun: well I was just wondering of oh,(get close to him as koan back away a little) on how did you get more girls with you!?

Koan: huh? (title his head with a question mark on the top of his head)

Sun: don't play dumb with me! I seen you with 4 more girls with you!

Koan: well actually I got 15 girls who's my girlfriend/wife.

Sun's jaw dropped not believing that koan has 15 girlfriends.

Shade blake: um, excuse me, but isn't that legal to have that many girls?

Koan: no, but if your son of the demon queen, then that rule is legal, beside is a free country to koan and your asking to a lunatic psychopath and a cannibal. Also here the bad news, the other adam I killed is fused with this adam here.

Shade blake: good point.

Sun: wait you said the adam you killed merged with this adam.

Koan: (Sigh) sadly yeah, a part of me want to kill him but they other part wish he could open his eyes and think clearly what he doing, he alliancing and living in the past, even sometime I don't blame him.

Shade blake: (sigh) no matter how much you do, adam won't be that easy to make his eyes open.

Koan: I know, you even me and my girl or anyone can see within him, his mind, body and soul slowly swallowed living of darkness, he wont forgive of what humans do, dunialle who increased and help of adam's desire and same to other faunus who want human dead or served by faunus, but not you shade , you join the white fangs cuz your working very hard and try to show there is a way of human and your kind co-exist. But you feel afraid of how sometime other even adam slowly going to the wrong path very further but not ilia, I know cuz I can feel and see deep within your old friend she not like that, that's the purpose I help and open her heart cuz you lost enough from the past but some friend still standing and hope of foe will stand down. what word I describe you and your sister, "balance ", "true freedom ", " courage" and "a light from the shadow in day and night".

Shade blake smile of his words of wisdom as he reading him like a book and sun is impressed.

 **Back at mistral**

Oscar is practicing using the cane as defense as he panting, zack,ben ,ruby and crimson ruby watches.

Ruby: you're really getting better, huh?

Crimzon ruby: are you hungry? It's almost dinnertime.

Oscar: uh, yeah. That sounds good. I was about to call it a night anyway.

Ruby: so you never fought before?

Oscar: just the occasional small grimm nothing like this, though.

Ben: for some, no, but for a few, yes. like I found the omnitrix even no one didn't sent it to me, but I use to have an old one but I give it to my arch nemesis vilgax, he and abledo who took my cousin and my friends, I thought I failed and give up as a hero cuz I feel like is pointless.

Oscar: then what happen next?

Ben: I made the omnitrix do a self destruction many times to ever stop vilgax to happen, thanks to a creator who talk to me, I mean even I want a normal that find but even this. (show the omnitrix) is just a gadget and I have to be a hero one way or another, cuz who else ever got enough power together to stop this.

Ruby: We all went to Beacon because we wanted to help people. But, you're right. None of us asked for this either.

Zack: we have lost many even we use to lost two in the later world, me, Austin and koan, we lost sometime our own parents and sister, we thought we was normal people who lived of a curse but until we figure who we are.

Oscar: i'm...sorry.

Crimson ruby: I am scared ,but not just for me,What happened at Beacon shows that Salem and dunialle doesn't care if you're standing against them or not. She'll kill anybody, and that scares me most of all. nny...I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt, that I didn't think about them every day since I lost them, that I didn't wish I had spent more time with them. If it had been me instead, I know they would have kept fighting too, no matter how dangerous it was. To keep moving forward.

As she look at Oscar as they both smiling as ruby, zack and ben too.

Ruby: c'mon you guys, if we don't hurry nora, konton or zack's gonna eat everything, it wouldn't be the first time.

As they go up stairs then crimson ruby turn at Oscar before she go.

Crimson ruby: hey Oscar, this isn't gonna be easy, but the fact that you're even trying says a lot about you. You're braver than you think. (walk off upstairs)

Ozpin's voice: she really remarkable along the boys isn't?

Oscar: yeah. They must be one of the great huntress and huntsman at beacon.

Ozpin's voice: (chuckle) in some ways , yes, but in many others ...no, they have their quirks , their faults, just like everyone else. But they also possessess something unidentifiable: a spark, that can inspire others even in the darkest of times.

Oscar: This must be really hard on them too

Ozpin's voice: it most assuredly is.

 **At menagerie.**

Fennec and corsac at their private conversation.

Fennec: your thoughts?

Corsac: are of no significance, if this is how high leader taurus wishes to proceed, then we shall make it so.

Fennec: of course, brother. Still…

They heard a door knock.

Corsac: come in.

C. Illia arrived to the twins.

Fennec: sister llia, thank you for meeting with us.

C. Illia: (bow in one knee) how may i be of assistance?

Corsac: sister ilia, we have wonderful news

C. Illia: what is it?

Fennec: we have finally receive a message from Mistral, brotherhood, the operations was a success. Adam Taurus claimed his plce as the high leader of the white fangs.

C. Illia: good and...seinna?

Corsac: buried with honor, the other branches of white fang have been given the story that we agree upon.

C. Ilia: a nesasery sacrifice, we wont forget everything she did for us and what about the savage neaplhem?

Corsac: he will be a problem, but we're working on it. Your maturity and understanding in regards to this matter is appreciated, and it is why we've summoned you here this evening.

Fennec: the white fang is experiencing... A transitional period.

Corsac: growth requires change.

Fennec: and change can be painful.

C. ilia: if it's for the betterment of the faunus, then… it's a pain we can endure. What's our next mission?

Corsac: containment. With the CCT towers still inoperable, we have the luxury of control over the flow of information.

Fennec: news of adam's ascension has yet to reach menagerie, but when it dose, the citizens of kuo kuana will undoubtedly react poorly now that the chieftain has spoken out against us and the appearance of the savage nephalem.

Corsica: however there some, reinforcements who have a history with him, savage striker and wendigo and the predator.

C. ilia: it's my fault the Belladonnas had any ground to stand on.

Corsac: do not concern yourself with past failures, ilia. Focus on the future. We have an opportunity for redemption.

C. ilia: what do you need me to do?

Fennec: the belladonnas, the savage nephalem and his team along his army around are the only major threat to adam's assault on haven academy.

Corsac: and so, they must be silenced.

C. illa: s-silenced?

Corsac: like sienna. They stand in the way of true progress for our people.

Fennec: we would never put such a burden on you alone, of course. Your brothers and sisters will be at your side, but your relationship with their daughter make you an integral part of this operation.

C. ilia: blake?

Corsac: we know how close you were with young blake. Rest assured, high leader Taurus has requested she be taken alive, but we cannot risk having her present to defend her family. Not to mention the savage nephalem depends will be unalive of his present and so do his associate and the Hero Fang.

C. Illia: But, the people of menagerie-

Corsac: will some to understand what happen to those who speak out against the white fang.

Fennec: And will be left without a leader until our victory is complete.

Corsac: a necessary sacrifice, sister llia.

She exit out and close the door however she pull out a device and press it, then sound barrier.

C. ilia: this is Cath llia speaking.

Koan: report.

C. ilia: I was… tasked to… kill blakes parents and take blake to adam, please dose be made at me.

Koan: I would never and it depends, are you really doing this or would you pledge being the hero fang so your destiny will do the right thing?

C. ilia: I'm only doing what I think its right for the faunus.

Then a holographic hand appeared as it pets her head.

Koan: I know but, your parents would be proud of you, I mean I did help and you was good back there with your acting.

C. ilia: thanks, high leader seinarouyami.

Koan: please no need to be formal, just koan and your parents would be proud and now play along of the troop may capture the tow blakes.

C. illa: and your enemy that the twins said, predator, wendigo and savage striker is coming.

Koan: figures and I believe he bring 3 of his troops berserker, falcon and tracker. Rogue of their alien kind but now this predator I guess super predator is after me. But they'll be deal soon since you know tarfia is on our side and her alter self W. Tarfia too as under cover, but isesnes anti you has come, she my llia dark side and continue to help the grimm fangs along anti-tarfia. you play along until.

C. ilia: I see.

Koan: turn on the button as you'll hear their conversation to adam and press the blue button to teleported, cuz I ask the hero fang member and predabots to gather all up of the meetings.

Koan: okie dokie! Now you'll excuse me , this stupid giant cucumber stole my cheesecake! Ahhhhhh!

He cut of as she giggle then she press the first button as the device help her hear the conversation of the twins.

Fennec: she's right to worry about the citizens It's possible they may come to see Ghira as a martyr.

Corsac: it is a risk we must take for our high leader. (Press the button)

Hologram adam: I will not allow them to ruin this! The belladonna name has brought me nothing but grief! And that freak has take my blake one last time! (sigh) you've done well in finding the deserter. Bring them to me, alive. But not before you've slaughtered her family. I have a promise to keep…

As the hologram vanished.

Fennec: he seems...unwell.

Corsac: He carries with him a tremendous burden.

Fennec: Are we sure he is the one to lead us?

Corsac: For now. We must do what is best for the Faunus.

C. llia listen as seem mad but notice someone is coming as she press the button that said invisible see Yuma wlaking in the door and knocked.

Corsac: yes? Brother Yuma? Did you see to Ghira's messenger?

Yuma: He rests beneath the waves... along with his warning.

Corsac: Then all is well.

C. illa's thought: like that ever gonna happen. (press the device button to teleported away)

 **with qrow**

Qrow then enters a bar and walks up to the bartender.

Bartender: regular? Or the special?

Neo: mind have room for two?

Qrow turn to see neo is here.

Qrow: neo, where you been? and what you doing here?

Neo: you know how zack is with uncle-in-laws and I was patrolling of any survivor from the grimmcons attack at beacon, beside make sure give you a hand if you do something a bit stupid. (turn to the bartender) you have any root beer?

Bartner: got it.

Qrow: I'm- I mean we actually looking for someone. Goes by the name Shiro Wan. Ever heard of him? I heard he's a regular around here.

Bartender: who's askin'?

Neo: we're just looking for him, just wanted to talk, hit me with the frostiest root beer you have on the way.(bartender nodded)

Qrow: hmm, yeah, i'd say so. He's a pretty alright guy.

Neo: and me, never met the guy in my life.

Bartender: well in that case… (point his knife at qrow) you tell that jerk that he better not show his ugly face in here until he pays me the lien he owes me!

Neo: and how much lien is that?

Bartender: 16,000 lien and the root beer, is 37 lein then the bartender give her the frostiest root beer ever.

Neo: (drinks some) oh god, this is fucking great. (turn qrow) let's go before your goose is cook.

Qrow: (Sarcasm) very funny.

As they exit out of the bar, they went to place to place to find qrows friends, looking and searching for some answers around but no luck as neo use her umbrella for the rain.

Qrow: so any chance of heather shields around?

Neo: no, her family misses her.

Qrow: damn.

Neo: I look at the list and no luck ,but not to worry at least we'll soon find a lot of help we can get.

Qrow: thanks, I hope my nephew doing fine .

Neo: yeah me too.

 **with zack and Austin**

Night raven in the tent with zack, raven, weiss, icy Weiss, yin yang, yang, vernal as mortum join in . Night raven's second in command pour some tea for them.

Austin: (reeves some tea) thank you. (drinks some tea)

Night raven: you can wait outside. Thank you.

As she went outside then they look at night raven.

Yang: so what's the "truth"?

Night raven: you know, it's better when its hot.

Icy weiss: (taunt) you know, you're really obnoxious.

That made austin chuckle a little with weiss.

Night raven: the truth is that "truth" is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story to defeat for someone else. By now, your uncle has surely told ruby and her friends and this ben plenty of stories.

Yin yang: well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before.

Night raven: that doesn't mean those reasons don't exist. You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the huntsman academies. Your motives very, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. Its adorable.

Austin: like your little band?

Zack: we did it ounce and what do you do? Afraid of a huge threat that kill no matter where you run or hide? They will find you but me, Austin and my brothers.

Austin: we sabotage one of salem's lackey and beacon is already doing fine and we can bring hope to this collide world, even not all people who are who we think or expect sometime that we're aware.

Yin yang: It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do.

Raven: not all sometime like Austin's said.

Night raven: I see, she right, not all of them. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen.

Icy Weiss and yin yang gasp.

Night raven: daddy and uncle left that part out, hm?

Zack: at least qrow didn't go further then you do.

Night raven: Aside from the grimm, huntsman were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. our tribe needed a counterforce. And qrow and I were the perfect age. The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been though. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of beacon's very own headmaster, professor ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ that he was interested in.

Yin yang: what do you mean by that?

Night raven: Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've. Sound familiar?

Yin yang: what' your point?

Night raven: How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?

Zack: my brothers, allies and I know enough a bit. He isn't human, and what purpose of his reincarnation past and the curse he endure by the gods, as so if we could believe or so that his history describe of many mind, body and soul he previously have.

Austin: but there's more to it we like to know very deep between his connection of salem, as we trust him first but during the time we're specious very deep within as long we'll have answer and know sometime other people ever have grudge, doubting, or hatred to blamed of him, like you for an example.

Night raven: (turn to ausitn and zack) hmm, you two are more smarter then I thought.

Austin: and your less average lower intelligent of selfish like this is more important then your family that you abandon for this piece of garbage tribe.

Night raven: hmm.

Icy Weiss: so he's not human?

Yang and Weiss: for real?

Mortum: apparently.

Night raven: has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else.

Yin yang: that doesn't make any sense! How could he have- no, why would somebody do that?

Night raven: because old man oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became.

Austin: (drink his tea) that's the price for knowledge, you think you can just know with out a mental scar? I have my far share of mental scars for the knowledge that I have discovered. Some ever I never tell. Zack here who seem to match mine an including koan and ben on they other hand is to.

Zack: we know who create the grimms are salem, and the one who make some sub species out of them is our dangerous foe, so you frighten of what she can do, thinking you'll find the answer without a deep wounded by running away like a scum.

Night raven: hmm, I think this secret that dear ol oz has kept, will leave the biggest scar of your life.

Austin: don't act like we don't know shit, we all have scars that way beyond biggest, become dung's torment and experimental weapons, suffering and pain we endure. Even is hard to believe.

Yin yang: Why should we believe any of this?

Night raven: now your catching on, (walk up to the two yangs and zack)So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you, but you need to question everything.(walk off from them) Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow... (zack's eyes turn black and red pupil left and green pupil right)...and your fool of a father and bro-.

Yin yang shot the table and Austin's dragon tail slammed the ground but zack, yang and raven punch night raven at the face send her to the floor, she shocked but surprise of zack's eyes change and aura different.

Zack: ENOUGH! (unleash his pitch black flame aura)

Yang and yin yang: don't you dare talk about my family like that!

Austin: (finish his tea) everyone who is not a black feathered moron calm down, (gets up) we have overstayed our welcome.

Zack: i'm aware of that and you too ookami, your tail is showing

Austin nodded as put his tail is away as he drop his tea cup that he broken ,as zack turn to vernal. A holding her weapon at them.

Zack: act cool before I break your neck with those.

She flinch as she lower her weapon down, zack walk up to night raven and pick her up by her hair as she hiss in pain, she rub her cheek of the punch.

Zack: you know when I sense you, fear, cowardice ,cynical, patronizing, selfish and stubborn, a cowardly person, having chosen to run away from Salem after deeming the fight unwinnable despite being aware of Salem's evil goals but, a hyprocite you are. (grab her shoulder to crush a little as she grunt in pain as her eyes wide felt like zack's dead eye is looked deep to her soul) your brother did everything his power even his bad luck curse to help there is, ruby is the one who goal and a great person and leader of her team, (closer to her ear and whisper) and you stole someone from "mercy" of the season power of the spring cuz she weak and cant learn munch, so you mouth cross the line of all that talk but no shock.

Make night raven's eyes wide in shocked and fear of how do he know that as zack push her as she tumble a bit.

Zack: if your done with the horse shit, how about you show icy weiss and yin yang of your other trick, a semblance that I presume oz give you and your brother something, so show us outside, now.

Raven: you better do what he said night, or you'll be seeing yourself as feather soup.

Austin: or rather he'll eat a dark meat like you for lunch, zack is not very good sometime of his hothead and snap you like a twig.

Night raven: fine, leave, but if we meet again, we're be in different sides.

Austin: whatever, come weissy, lets blow this place.

Weiss: (smile and hugs him) what ever you say austy~.

Zack: and if you come here, trust me, i'm the only you should worried so munch.

Night raven: why's that?

Zack: your so smart, you figure it out.

They exit out of the tent to see night raven is gone.

Yin yang: mom?

Icy Weiss: yang, are you okay?

Yin yang:-You didn't believe what she said, right?

Icy Weiss: I, of course not. well not all for it, it was crazy.

zack: believe or not, it can be difficult to choose

Austin: or how else the grimm was made differently like grimmcon and grimm fang and us.

Yin yang: and you said about her of oz, was it...

Zack: yeah but he had more secret so we'll ask him more sooner after haven, I felt it when he stared a bit of the relic, that why I telepathic Austin about it and mortum told me him and salem have a history.

Raven:(turn icy Weiss and yin yang) and if you wanna know night other ability oz give her and qrow (she turn to the black bird and point at her) this is.

Then they see a raven flying around.

Icy Weiss: a raven?

Ausitn: not a raven, she is a raven, watch.

As then the raven flew by the trees then turn back to night raven to surprise icy Weiss and yin yang.

Zack: she, qrow and raven can turn into those birds, that how keep an eye and sometime travel around.

Yin yang: how...did you do that?

Night raven: well, I could explain it to you...(night raven use her sword then slash to make a portal)or you could ask your uncle.

Zack: and don't bother offering her a choice nor me in your tribe, cuz your a mess and like to stay here of your little club house.

Raven: because what the twin salem and dunialle have are shit that you have never seen yet, and we're not letting our family and friends do this alone.

Night raven was silent.

Yin yang: there right, All I care about is making sure my two sister is safe.

Zack bring his car as Austin and his girls he whisle zoom in inside there, yin yang let icy ride her bike and yang ride hers.

Night raven:(turn on the two yangs and zack) yangs, and zack, if you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet.

Yin yang: you weren't kind this time either.

Yang: or any of us.

Night raven: I know.

Zack: pray to anyone who cares you don't, cuz konton, you should know he was watching you, that he more vengeful and i'm not, he want you and cinder dead somehow.

They drove off as shocked night raven as he turn to see konton in shadow figure vanished quickly.

Night Raven: oh god.

 **Back at mistral**

Qrow is now at the porch with neo.

Qrow: this isn't right. I get one or two of them, but… all of them?

Neo: perhaps something happen to them was the boys said.

She got a text from her scroll as she look at her scroll.

Qrow: what is it?

Neo: (smile) my hubby and his brother is coming.

Then a red portal open as qrow turn around to look at the portal as he hears muffled motorcycle noices.

Qrow: oh.

Zack: (as car and two bike came out then zack out of the car as he walks out of the portal) hey uncle qrow. (tackle hug from neo) whoa, hey neo, miss me already?

Neo: yep! (rub her check on his chest)

Koan:(pop out from the ground along nora,blake and emerald) hotdog!

Zack: k? I thought your on a mission.

Koan: oh me, blakey, emy and nory are duplicates.

Zack: oh.

 **with ben and they others at the ktichen.**

Ben, ruby, zack, crimzon ruby, ren and D. ren is making some chines food while the two nora's are eating the carrots, J. jaune, jaune and pyrha is setting the table.

Ben: thanks for calming tao for trying to eating the food we're cooking.

Zack: well she like koan, can smell a food a mile away for a cat.

Ren: alright, first batch is done.

Crimson ruby: awesome!

Ruby: Now we just need Qrow and we'll be all set.

L. nora:(eat some carrot piece) you really think he's gonna bring that many people? This is a lot of food.

Ruby: uh, I don't know, but it sounds like we could use all the help we can get.

Qrow: I'm back!

Ruby and crimson ruby: be right there!

Ren: you two are overcook that?

Ruby: no we're not! Shut up!

Qrow: hey uh, rubys?

Crimson ruby: we're coming!(the pan smoke out a little) fine you take over.

As ruby and crimson ruby bring the plate of tea, tea pot and food.

Crimson ruby: So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it.

They gasp and drop it but zack prime caught it, zack merged to his duplicate zoom to the group as he, qrow, konton, Austin and his girls, zack's girl, yang, yin yang, icy Weiss, koan, blake, emerald and nora arrived.

Koan: yellow! What doing? We're here! (eye smile and grin while raised his arms up)

Yin yang walks up to her sister as ruby steps aside.

Crimson ruby: yang, I… I'm so sorry! I-i should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! i'd-i just… I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-

She was interrupted by yin yangs hug as crimson ruby in tears.

Yin yang: I love you.

As crimson ruby cry more then hug her back.

Crimson ruby: I love you too.

As everyone is watching of a heart warming that they smile.

Crimson ruby: Weiss.

She turn at her two teammate to join the hug as well then she join the hug as well. Blake, yang and Weiss hugged ruby in a group hug while koan and ausitn give zack and ben a fist pump then a group hug as well then nora went to her team as they group hug as well.

 **Timeskip**

Everyone is now at the table eating the pot of food as they talk about there adventures and misadventures.

Zack: yin yang meet ben, koan and Austin.

Ausitn: icy Weiss this here is ben, koan and zack, (turn yin yang) sup.

Koan: yellow!

Zack: how you doing?

Yin yang smirk licking her lips looking at koan and icy Weiss blushes at looking at ben.

Yin yang: _wow~ this is koan? what a beast._

Icy Weiss: _well, ben dose have a natural charm… a-and handsome._

Austin: I think my hypothesis was correct.

Ben: Austin, if you keep talking about it, make it more icy Weiss more want me.

As Austin anime tears and head dropped in depress.

Austin: why you?! I mean first you have a secretary, and this?! (bang his head to the table) why me?

Weiss: (pets austins back) there, there, (turn to ben) to continue on austys explanation, an alternative person can change, sometimes slightly, sometimes raticly, it seems that the select girls in our group likes one of you four, and you made my austy cry.

Ben: don't look at me, he brought it up and your feel disturb of your other self with me.

Icy Weiss: well no doubt Austin okay but benny seem nice.

Weiss felt depress as anime tears too.

Ben: what? I'm just saying.

Zack: I don't have a problem as I know koan.

Koan: nice robo arm yin yang! It look stupendous like me!

Yin yang: not as badass as that fur frame you have.

Koan: thank you.

Blake:(snatch him and hiss at her) mine!

Yin yang: what crawl up your tail blake?

Blake: my tail got nothin see? (show her tail)

Yin yang: well you had a tail, cool.

Blake: and I saw you give my koany a look.

Yin yang: well zack told me he's good at fighting and I wonder he like to spare to me~(she smirk at koan)

Blake: I saw him first!

Yang: wait, if icy like ben, and yin yang like koan, and for zacky…

She turn to look crimson ruby hugging zack's arm.

Yang: ruby…

Crimson ruby: just call me crimson, I just don't want to mix with me and ruby.

Yang: okay, crimson ruby… (hugs zacks arm) MINE!

Crimson ruby:(snatch zack and glare) no he's mine! As leader he'll be with me!

Yang: oh yeah? Well i'm the oldest sister! And zacky's all mine!

Crimson ruby: no I do!

Ruby look at icy Weiss smiling a bit close to ben.

Ruby: icy Weiss, don't you think your, uh, a little too close to him?

Icy weiss: why that bad? I just want to hear his stories.

Ruby: yeah but he can hear you even he need space.

Icy Weiss: well to bad, cuz I wanna get comfortable.

Ruby: (grabs bens arm and hugs it) well be comfortable somewhere else.

icy Weiss:(hug his other arm) sorry but no thanks, I was first.

Ruby: I was first before you! I'm the leader! So I say so!

Icy weiss: well I'm smarter.

Ruby: are not!

Icy weiss: are too!

Austin: (felt more depressed) great, why am I always the one left out?

Ben: you? it feel hurt my ruby with zack, and that me blake with you aust.

koan: ow! (feel his gut) it painful to hear it! And stupendious okay! Hahahaha!

Austin: then where is she? Oh right, at megaiory! (pouted) its like I'm the third wheel.

koan: she'll come and she like to get to know you , I told her you have many books, she went all fan mode.

Austin: I don't know if i'm glad or scared. (turn the two ren) so there was a grimm who's a nuckelavee.

Ren: yeah.

Koan: and we whammed that bastard!

Austin: I can tell, and I have dragons wrath.

Crimson Ruby: and he was out of control!

Ren: I'm sorry, I may have lost my temper momentarily.

Crimson Ruby: no, no! Out of control isn't "awesome"!

Ren: oh.

D. Ren: thank you.

Koan: like me.

Jaune: it feel odd having (turn mortum) du- I mean mortum on the table with us.

Austin: and is weird that he have a new kamen rider and defeated me! By holding back!

Jaune: well, you are using anger period.

Austin: hey, don't make me burn you.

Mortum karate chop make Austin calm down.

Mortum: please young ausitn, young jaune have a point, you along miss winter and Weiss have this dragon's stubbornness that connect to anger, you have to control it cuz I how I say it, a bit tempory words.

Ausitn blush embarrassed and so do winter and weiss.

Icy weiss: so how you do that with your eyes?

Mortum: I call it, "tamed of the dragon's wrath" I do it a lot to all dragon stubbornness and others , that why I sometime help calm lady akasu.

J. jaune: whos that?

Austin: my mom. also you should see icy Weiss did to the lame ball party! Make an ice grimm and freak and scared the rich people! It was awesome! (laugh more)

Crimson ruby: (gasp) you did not!

Icy ruby: (cover her face) yep, right in the middle of the party.

Koan: if I was here, i'll spin and make food fight! Like that time at the police station they try to cuff and take picture at me! So I throw a porcupine at them! With a pie in it! (laugh crazy)

Austin: it's a fancy party dude, I specialized in ruining them, and besides, I would of use the classics, use a stink bomb that is filed with mud.

Koan: stink bomb? That too classic! You should use TNT on their food cover in ants! Hahahahaha !

Austin:(sigh) oh koan.

Yin yang:(chuckle turn icy weiss) please tell me you let that lady have it?

Icy weiss: of course not!

Weiss: oh you lye you totally want to let that trophy wife have it.

Icy weiss: oh okay you caught me.

Nora: I know it!

L. nora: me too!

Icy Weiss make an ice boarbatusk next to the two nora as they jump by surprise.

Koan: OH BOY! ICE PIG!

Zack: FOOD!

The tackle the ice boarbatusk and begin hug it and eat it.

Yin yang: wow, koan can eat anything.

Blake: and he's mine!

Austin: also yin yang nice new arm, I see atlas got their touch.

Yin yang: yeah, I heard from zack that your a tech wiz.

Austin: you heard right, but he the most built of surprises and koan well nut builder along ben.

Yin yang: well I know the three people to go to.

Austin: sure is.

Yang: get away from my zacky!

Crimson ruby: never!

Yang: It's no replacement for the real thing, but I'll make sure to make good use of it but I thank z for the new and improve upgrades.

Zack: is nothin.

Ben:(turn his team, team bakz's childhood friend, along with zack, koan and Austin's sister, and their team rwby, cinder, raven, emerald, anna, neo, amber, their jnpr and mortum) guys, mind if we do a private meeting?

Mortum: of course.

Austin: okay.

Zack: sure.

Koan: yebba.

As then they went a room that private as locked and sound barrier.

Ben: okay let bring them here, great grandpa hillbrid and great grandma silvea.

Ausitn: mother! Father!

Zack: mom! Dad!

Koan: mommy! Daddy!

As then the gods and goddess arrived.

Lilith: HI SONNY! WHERES MY HUGGY!? (hugged koan)

Akasu: (hugs austin) hey austin!

Akaru: hi zack!

Hilbrid: hey hey hey!

Silvea: hey benny boy!

Ben: good to see ya'll.

Mortum: (bow in one knee) thank you for arriving your highness and majesty.

Akasu: thank you mortum.

Ruby: so what the meeting?

Ben: of how our plan go far that we got the relic and not to mention does anyone have a feeling ozpin not telling us?

Mortum: like he told us what he is and his mission or so, but not his whole origin and his past between salem, does that seem specious to everyone?

Austin: of course it is, ozpin is hiding something, can't even get into his head, because he has no head to begin with but even if I wanted to read his mind or any of us we need to know.

Koan: me koan sniff him and he smell funny a bit, also seem he very know well and along of how he want our trust.

Blake: we should maybe ask him after haven and our enemy.

Austin: yeah I just thinking sometime atlas could.

Ben: maybe, also mortum, zack the relic.

Mortum and zack nodded as zack pull out the relic and mortum brought the cube as he shake it and poof to show the alter relic.

yang: so we like what? Have two knowledge of relic?

Ben: we should fused them.

Zack: i'll do it.

He grab the two as he close his eyes, then the two relic bright flash merged it as one.

Zack: is good. (looking at it) is amazing, I can sense it is very high and strong of how it is.

Mortum: well according how I calculate, It is made from the god of light, there's a being in there, have the most knowledge to answer only 3 question for 1000 years, however only demigod, deity, gods or goddess can answer more, that is the power of the relic of knowledge.

Austin: only if we knew the name of this being.

Akaru: her name will be reveal soon, but I suggest we're not gonna summon her now.

Hikari: we have to ask a wise question.

Ben: like 3 thing we can think of, ozpin's true origin, finding the last 2 maiden and 3 relic, and perhaps how we use them.

Austin: exactly, that should do, I hope.

Akaru: well this relic only can be summon but her master and close connect to only zack.

Weiss: why?

Lilith: well zack and konton are similar and next of how much light and darkness they had form the story, also since ben have mated cinder and amber, zack mated raven. ben is now the emperor of fall and zack is now the emperor of spring.

Ben: that explain it.

Zack: yeah me too.

Koan: really?

Zack: I felt this spring power in my veins form last year tournament.

Ben: in 2 years I felt it too, it was familiar energy and power of cinder and amber.

Zack: so, konton and I, are we really that match and similar to the brother who are light and darkness that qrow told us from the story?

Ben: yeah.

Austin: so that leaves me and koan if we find two of the maidens.

Zack:(hold the relic and look at ausitn) as munch I may able to use or summon her, (give it to her) you'll keep it safe.

Austin: me?

Zack: Austin, we may have brains and do stuff, but your the most Brainiac of this team and operation.

Koan: bro have smart and knowledge of know and do right things.

Ben: from all the being even alien I think your one step ahead.

Niji: we got your back big bro.

Weiss: and that why your my husband austy!

Akasu: also we're proud of you son

Minato: and we know you can do it, we never doubted you no matter what.

Austin: don't worry, I'll put it somewhere no one will ever find it. but, (tears of joy and wipe it) thanks you guys, thanks, it really warmth me up that you give it to me. (he put the relic into his scarf)

Koan: koan may know what ben told me, of cowardly lion man, some mistake and lies as if oz knows.

Ben: yeah but remember, we know and met few people who make biggest or the worst mistake they have made or difficult life and choices. (they nodded)

Austin: like the time that ben fell in love with wolf bitch?

Ben: aust, please! I don't wanna talk or bring that up.

Austin: what? i'm just saying but fair enough.

Koan: so we put oz on a hold, sooner after haven and when the time of using the relic, we get the answer and after that we'll take a vote.

Jaune: let not forget they other alter us, they should know about this as well since this is a new world we're living.

Zack: yeah and come on out konton

Konton and his girls came in.

Konton: meh, hey mom, hey dad, these our uh, my girlfriends form other worlds with me which you know.

Akaru: YES! MORE GRANDCHILDRIN!

Konton: god damn it! At least the sound barrier around otherwise

Akaru: also Konton you should tell them why you want vengeance on raven for.

Kotnon:(growl) is does not concern them, is my business to settle the score she has stolen from a long time ago.

Austin: and to what she has stolen from you?

Konton: is not up to you, ookami, nor anyone else.

Viola put her hand to his shoulder as he look at her.

Viola: konton please, they all may seem to help but when you tell them it better is your decision how will it goes.

Es: master, these are your family, you finally have your parents and sister back.

Konton scoff as he sigh.

Konton: you girls are lucky that you're cute, the person I met a long time ago at remmeant, is the original spring maiden.

Zack: oh…

Austin: damn.

Ruby: you did?

Konton: at the alter world, I was exploring and mind my own business, I kill and get money as I was a little business with night raven as consider they have some dust left they got and money, as I help them built some weapons and repairs as sooner the deal is off. 4 days ago I met her, she was in trouble running form grimms ursa, I killed them and walk off. (sigh) she was annoying and a brat to me that the sprout wanted to be with me and help. I wasn't my concern but I look at her as I got no choice but I do sense her incredible and raw power. I ask myself why isn't she train enough cuz she could be a huntress, she told me so I scowled her of how the responsibility and how to survive and defense her self, it was 3 month but my time will come, but I cant bring her in since my true colors. I drop her to raven in my cloak so I hope I can see her again one day but...I discover and sense night raven have the same power and I eardrop and read the mind of her, (squeeze his hand into a fist) that whore, she broke one single promise I said to her and now she lowly scum on my list to deal with for a long, long time.

Ben: you like that previous spring maiden, we could help if only we know who she is.

Konton: thank for the offer but no.

Ben: huh?

Konton: is my business and I said so, beside I have a hunch burn cinder will survive, (turn cinder) your alter you know how survival of death ways.

Cinder: guess I to stubborn of it, what you gonna do to her?

Konton: make her my slave and par of my team and spy, since she like a cockaroach but only one way to crush the bug, but I prefer crush her pride and spirit inside and out along her mind, till she know her place of her new lord and master.

Raven: she maybe an idiot but she is resiliont.

Konton: true but not me, i'm beyond her strength, is just no one ever, I mean after tennyason did change her cinder to the right side one way or another.

Ben: yeah so anyway guys, we know what to do?

Everyone: right.

Ben: good, zack will summon it if oz not telling us the whole thing, after his origin we'll vote. hey aust in ear drop to they others?

Austin: yeah, oz explain they others and more of it and reason, for new.

Zack: let's go.

Akaru: we'll come.

Zack: alright.

As then they join in the groups who at the living with ozpin explaining.

Ben: hey everyone.

Ozpin: ah, Mr Tennyson, Mr Ookami, Mr Orion and Mr Seinaruyami, we was done telling, I hope you have ability to hear of your super hearing.

Ben: you got it right.

Crimson ruby: um who are those guys? (point at the goddess and their husbands)

Ben: (turn to crimson ruby and others) uh guys meet my great grandfather hillbrid and sileva , there beyond the magic, mystic and other there is almost similar like this world.

Austin: meet my mother akasu, she the dragon goddess and queen there is, and my father is a human but very strong as a bit dragonic in him.

Koan: meet my mommy Lilith, she is the demon goddess and queen of all hellish and hell realm, and this my daddy hikari the arch angel and half human there is make him a son of god we know.

Zack: meet my mom akaru, she the goddess of all there is of existed and non-existed of the omni-multiverse beyond every gods or goddess or deity, and my dad Andrew the strongest man there is and particle of it as well.

Ozpin: it's very good to see you four again.

Lilith: you too, little ozzy.

Ozpin: please don't call me that.

L. nora: Ooo, I like them already.

Yin yang: no way.

Icy Weiss: that explains a lot, even zack's and Austin's dad looks like zack and Austin.

Crimson ruby: and there young! Also zack you built and upgraded some weapons right?

Zack nodded as she zoom in at him and show her crescent rose to him.

Crimson ruby: can you upgrade my baby?!

Zack: okay, how you want it?

Crimson ruby: (hugs his arm) why not we discus this in privet? (zooms away)

Yang: GET BACK HERE CRIMSON RUBY! (zoom at her)

Ben: man she still the ruby I know(ruby smile big at him) ruby, please your not thinking what your gonna ask me.

Ruby: oh you know me benny, I wanted my crescent rose upgraded as well, but, I want you to "upgrade" me.

Ben: wait what?

Ruby:(hug his arm) let's go. (zoom away)

Icy Weiss: HEY! (zoom after him)

Koan: also we clear of no lies and more truth.

Yin yang: yep, as long we stick together on this.

Koan: don't worry yin yang, you can count on us as we'll be there.

 **Meanwhile**

At the branwen tribe gates.

Mercury: hey ugly!

The shady man point his gun to see emerald. A and mercury have arrived.

Emerald.A: is raven branwen home?

Shady man: (sight) ya know, I've had a real bad week. So I think I'm gonna take it out on you.

He stop to see albedo, watts, and cinder. A has arrived with them.

Albedo: now, now is just business, but it seem he have no manners to guess.

Cinder: make him cooperate.

Mercury: Hmph, doesn't look like he wants to cooperate, boss.

Cinder.A: Then take him.

Mercury: I was hoping you say that.

Emerald and albedo walk up to them, she pull her weapon and albedo pull out his own look like ben.

 **Play Dragon Ball GT Ending 4 English (Best Quality)**

the scene starts to show the four boys standing ontop of a cliff having a good view of remnent in the background, as the young four brothers walking forward as ben has his arms on his head, koan wearing a little lion Pjs, zack with his sister and austin holding bloody in his arms.

 **As you're walking along, feeling so burdened and lost.**

Then the four disappeared as there teen selves are walking together as ben and zack are resting there arms on austin and koan.

 **The lights of the city, as you're passing by seem like they're swallowing you up.**

Then the boys are now in there other forms with ben as sorcerer X, austin as Circuit, koan as savage nephalem and zack as lewmus prime.

 **Our dreams are all broken, our hopes have all did and we can't wait to leave all these memories behind.**

Then the boys are now in there god forms as ben in his andoite form, austin in his dragon god form, koan as a nephalem and zack as a celestialsapion.

 **We'll head for a place, we've never been before, even if people think we're out of our mind.**

The four disappear as the back ground is still showing the boys looking at the view for a while as they turn they see all there friends, family's and there girls standing waiting for them.

 **we'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here, we'll take what we've got, we'll rise to the top, and we'll leave behind out fear.**

as they smile at them, they walk to them konton followed them with his arms crossed.

 **we'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here.**

The five boys stopped and turn to the readers and give then a thumbs up.


	8. dust 8

**Play my hero academia odd future**

The scene start black as it zooms out to show the shadows of ben, austin, koan and zack ad the camara is staring above them.

 _ **I keep my ideas, for their respective destiny. What's going though?**_

Then they start to dash out of the screen then the scene change to show dung and mortum facing each other then clash there fists at each other making a light.

 _ **You need to reap everything, you sow. Influence increased well in black history. Throwing every possible excuse away, I don't remember the fate of being murdered. Closing my eyes to the time I lived. But, because I'm alive today means...**_

Then it shows ruby and ruby.A sitting next to each other under a blossom tree, then it change to the altered ruby cast running together then it change to the ruby cast with team BAKZ and the others then it change to salem's allies with dunallie on the front as she made the screen black.

 _ **What's going on? Again, I'm left that way. I'm still left in the says where corrections can't be made.**_

Then the scene change to konton sitting alone with only light behind him, then akarus and andwers hands are on his shoulders then it change to ben walking though the snow.

 _ **What's going on? I'm standing above the fact that people are wrong. Open up the melting pot that has potential. Dreaming, reverse your intentions. Squared sky, the things you love from heart escape from the midnight.**_

Then the scene change to show koan smiling madly and fired a hell fireball, then austin flew in and fired his cosmic energy then zack smash the ground making the rocks into arms, then it change to ben again gathering his magic. Then mortum drop kick to a bunch of grimms making the area exploded then it shows konton again as he is walking and silhouettes of his girls are walking behind him then it fade to show another scene to show dunallie, salem and salem.A standing but they is covered around light. Then it change to show the altered and original teams exploded and start flying then the camara zoomed to show penny charge her laser and fired.

 _ **We averted the granted resolution of the future, not having the things we wanted and exaggerated out days. I keep my ideals for their lives. Love too, dreams too, after the dangerous bounds, east things will follow. A gong is ringing, for their respective destiny.**_

Then it showed ben start to power up over time making the earth crumble below his feet, then vilgax grow more muscular and gain tentical arms as ben charge at him as he pull his aura arm back ready to punch him, then it change to show dunaille standing while austin are on the ground then power energy start to flow, then the camara zoom at him as he scream making white stars glow on his eyes, then the scene changing to zack, koan, teams RWBY, JNPR and the other allies the boys gain, then goes back to be throwing his punch making a green flash breaking the screen to show the logo.

 **THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT!**

Icy Weiss, Weiss, ruby, blake, crimson ruby, yin yang and yang outside having drinks outside of the good view.

Icy weiss: you know blake, your not as much as our blake.

Blake:(laugh crazy) let just say, is more going frisky to your own boyfriend.

Yin yang: you know, I never seen ruby do that to ben.

Ruby:(blush) w-well is very nice how he did.

Yang: same with zacky.

Weiss: and my austy.

Icy weiss: I wonder what you see in austin?

Yin yang: and with zack.

Crimson ruby: and ben too?

Weiss: well, he is smart, creative, fun to hang around with, and shown me new things that I never seen before.

Ruby: benny is amazing, he is super fun, so cool, and loves to play games.

Yang: zacky is strong, smart, hot, sexy, very funny to make good puns, nice ride, work out, cool dude who like to relax.

Icy weiss: I admit he is smart, but ben has his charm.

Crimson ruby: and zack is like yang but very adorable, nice along his hoodie and have so munch weapons.

Weiss:(turn yin yang) what about you to koan?

Yin yang: lets just say, he is one sexy piece of meat that I want to taste~. (lick her lips.)

Blake: no! That sexy piece of meat is taken!

Yin yang: oh? It looks to me that he has some, leftovers~, just for me~.

Blake: grrr, anyway your blake is doing great and thanks to my koany who help and the hero fangs, she cant wait to see ya'll again.

Yin yang: you really mean it?

Blake: yep, koany did his ways of his gold heart, now fanunus and humans finally got along and now hero fangs, at my place at menagerie which everyone see him as a hero and my hero too.

Yin yang: heh, wow you are really in love with him.

Blake: (hold her checks and giggling) like you wouldn't believe, once I kissed him I feel like I am with him for eternity.

Ruby: ah blake, she gone.

Blake: huh? (notice she gone) why that! Damn her! Huh? Ruby! Weiss! Icy and crimson gone too 1

They notice they gone as well.

Weiss: THAT SNEAKY LITTLE SHI-

Blake: MOTHER FU-

Ruby: SON OF-

 **With koan**

koan watching pokemon while dong push up but his hands as his legs is lifting up a huge boulder.

Koan: (hears a knock) yellow!

Yin yang open the door.

Yin yang: hey k.

Koan: yellow! double Y! what doing?

Yin yang: well, I've been hanging around with the girls and blake told me that your a good kisser.

Koan: sure did! Kitty was nice and stupendious! Me know how you feel and missed of your blake.

Yin yang: yeah.

Koan: since uh, well you know of...you thought of her leaving, let say she was afraid of the guy adam you met who uh, cut you right arm, however she afraid of her friend get hurt because of her and adam have a history with her.

Yin yang: I see.

Koan: yeah, I help her and let her know no matter what, (then sit down at the bed) we all sometime fear of our past, but we face our fear with our courage and will. I see the fanunus and human like me , it reminds me how ben, zack and even Austin help me, even though I'am insane and everything, poeple was afraid of me, my heart was broken of a girl who did this to me as my vengeance and rage along hatred I mean thought I failed of not do anything of protect my sis, and my step parents before I know who i'am, however they still here with me as always, like how your sister, your friend and partner. I was healed up from the pain as I finally got my family, even everything is crazy of what going on but together as strong, we can do they impossible and i'm sure that's why blake will coming here, that's a promise me will bring her here.

Yin yang smile but in tears of joy as she sit next to him at the bed as she hugged him tight.

Yin yang: thanks, for telling me.

Koan:(hugged her back then laugh crazy) your welcome, me koan show you pretty sunflower don't have to feel lonely and pain no more, cuz your stupendious as you got your fighting spirit back!

Yin yang: thanks, (lean close with a smirk) so your a good kisser to make her gone wild?

Koan: yebba! Why? (she grab his face)

Yin yang: well then, how about we make this more, savage~.

Then blake kicked the door open.

Blake: OH HAIL NO!

Koan: yellow Blakey!

Blake: you sneaky little blonde! How dare you?!

Yin yang: well this.

She give koan a deep wet kiss as he kiss back very deeply as she moan and blushes then break the kiss as she smile sexy.

Yin yang: you are a great kisser~.

Blake: YOU WILL DIE!

Then koan petted her head as she purr then he duplicate himself as blake snatch him then zoom in out to the door.

Koan: anyway, your not bad yourself, also it is sexy of your eye turn red and some nice jokes, think you can handle the king here? (blow her ear and lick her ear as she moan)

Yin yang:(smile) you know I can tiger.

Koan: oh you do my golden lioness, (grin wider) well then, time to go wild then.

Yin yang start to pull into another wet kiss as koan put on a sound barrier and door closed and lock by his telekinesis, they both strip their clothes as koan kissed back make her moan as he fondling her breast then she fingering herself as she moan more then he spank her ass to grope it as she look down lick her lips seeing his hard cock showing.

Yin yang: Mmm, little koan is ready to play, (sniff) Mmm~, such a nice smell.

She then kiss the top then licking his cock all over and his balls then sucking his cock as he grunt in pleasure, she looks at his face as she make an eye smile and giggled as she continue to suck his cock.

Koan: keep going!

Then she go faster bopping her head up and down then he deep throat as she moan liking it as she moan.

Koan: I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her mouth as she drink it and swallowed his cum while lick com from her lips.

Yin yang: Mmm~, delicious white sauce~. (licks his chest) Mmm, such perfect meat going to be wasted.

Koan: really? Cuz I'm seeing a sexy golden lunch here.

He then give her love bite on her ear, neck, lip and collarbone as she moan so munch and blushing, have lion ears, tail, devil and Angel wings, halo, sharp teeth her right arm now bright flash become fleshed and blood then her eyes slight as she grin sexy while purr.

Yin yang: why thank you koan~, (pounce him to the bed) now, let me have a taste of that sexy meat stick you have~.

She lines her pussy onto his cock as koan grin wider.

Koan: very well my golden naughty kitty.

Yin yang: well, this kitty is very horny for your delicious meat stick.

She then puts his cock inside her as she moans loud and blood is leaking out.

Koan:(kisses) shh, shh let it out, the pain go away.

As then she relax as the pain is no more, then he begin to thrust his cock inside of her as she moan and meowing as she want more.

Yin yang: more~, please koany, take me and wrecked this naughty kitty!

Koan grin as her legs wrapped around his waist then he thrusting rapidly pounding her in and out as she moan while he grope her big breasts then twist her nipples then begin sucking and teething them, he spanking her ass so munch as she moan and meowing a lot, then he did a doggie of pounding her with so munch rapidly speed then squeeze her ass and breast as she moan and meowing as her eyes roll up, tongue out and goofy face and smile felt her mind going crazy and broken.

Yin yang: (starts to laugh madly) OH FUCKING YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME TILL I'M BROKEN! EAT ME! PLEASE EAT ME!

Koan: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed inside of her as she moan and meow at the same time, as she lay down to his chest as he petted her as she purring.

Koan: how was it?

Yin yang: well, that is very "wild" of you to say, but I said in my fucking for you to eat me, so go ahead, pick a meat from a yin menu~.

Koan: what a " golden" opportunity for some desert. (grin) hey look yin yang, your right arm is back.

Yin yang: I notice, thank you for restoring my arm, now, quit stalling and have your snake.

Koan: alright then, lets have another feast.

He roar as he pounce at her for another meal as he start morphing more heads as his two heads start drinking from yin yangs boobs, two are feasting on her arm and belly and one is feasting on her neck as yin yang start laughing more madly for every teeth on her body.

 **With zack**

Zack watching transformers cyberverse while eating root beer cookie with milk as he heard a knock on a door.

Zack: come in.

As crimson ruby came in as close the door.

Zack: crimson rubes.

Crimson ruby: um, hey zack, can I come in?

Zack: (smile) sure knock yourself out.

Crimson ruby smiled and walks to zack as she sits down next to him.

Zack: wants some rootbeer cookies?

Crimson ruby: of course!

As she got 4 root beer cookies then munch them all

Zack: oh wow, you really like cookies.

Crimson ruby: there so good even these root beer cookies.

Zack: (chuckle) your so adorable, you know that? (wrapped his arm around waist to comfort her)and such beautiful silver eyes.

Crimson ruby blushed and shy away, but zack holds her chin and looks at him.

Zack: don't be shy little crimson, you know you have some way adapting learning of fighting but nice hood, nice leadership and nice weapon, i held a scythe once but you got some nice swing of it.

Crimson ruby: thanks, hey Zack.

Zack: yeah?

She is nerves as she got a little closer to him.

Crimson ruby: (then take a deep breath but blush) can you have sex with me?

Zack: oh sure, you really want me huh?

She nodded shyly but slamming open and yang is angery.

Yang: oh no you don't!

Crimson ruby: (pouted and hugged Zack) no! I was here first!

Yang: well I have sex with him first!

Crimson Ruby: well I'm not gonna let you blow my chances have sex with him too!

Yang: well I'm the older sister so I say he is off limits!

Crimson ruby: you maybe my older sister but i'm the team leader and I say he's mine!

The two alternative sisters glared at each other but zack petted their heads as he duplicate himself as yang glee then take him somewhere private and close the door.

Zack: there you go.

Crimson ruby: yay!

Zack: yeah and anyway, sorry about your penny and your pyrhha.

Crimson ruby: it's alright, I still miss pyrhha, but you brought penny back, what will she do now?

Zack: we'll see of it, I know how it feel of lose someone, I did lost my father once he protect us from dung and his allies who made me this, soon after I escape and reunited my sister at the orphanage, we was adopted by abuse parents, I have to protect my only family but lost her by thugs as I wasn't quick to save her, even my childhood friend alexis and shadow bunny was lost by brainwashed by the enemy, I was alone and hurt but then soon they come back, even since I thank ben, he and his friends along other teacher help me and taught me how to become a hero to make my dad and mom very proud.

She then looks at zacks eyes then kissed his lips a deep one as he took the kiss as kiss back as she moan then she wrapped her arms around his neck then his arms to her waist, they break the kiss.

Crimson ruby: (smile) i'm glad your healed up and doing the right thing, you have such wonderful and nice eyes, it feels like I'm sinking into your gaze as if theirs a wonderful ocean and a beautiful sky.

Zack: thanks, hehehe, i got it from my mom, she said I look so wonderful with it.

She kissed him again as he pushes him gently to the bed as then they strip their clothes off as she smile sexy feeling need him more.

Zack: ready my cutie little crimson?

Crimson ruby: y-yeah, if it's alright, you can do any kinky things to me, what ever you desire.

Zack: sure, as long you show me your naughty side you desire too.

Then as he fondling her breasts as she moan more then he got up then show his hard cock toward her, she licking the cock all over even his balls and sucking it, he grunt in pleasure as they do a 69, he licking and sucking her pussy and crimson ruby's head bopping up and down sucking his cock so munch as they both love the feeling of each other mouth, as he squeeze her ass cheek then they both cummed so munch as crimson ruby swallowed and lick zack's cum from her lips.

Crimson ruby: so much, cum. (swallow most of it but still has some)

She let some cum at her hand as she taste them as she feel so horny and heated.

Zack: and there's more.

He give her some love bite on her ear, neck, collarbone, lip as she moan loudly as her hair become a bit spiky and wild, her hair color turn glowing bright white with pinikish crimson streaking around it, her breasts grow a bit more and her ass a little then her silver eyes glow a little as she smile sexy.

Crimson ruby: oh my beloved zacky, (push him down) I love you more then before, now I can make you clam me.

Zack: my, my seem someone need me that badly. (smirk at her)

Crimson ruby: you have no idea, (licks her lips) and you look delicious~.

Zack: then your gonna love this one.

He then lift her up, gently shove his cock inside of her pussy as she moan so munch, he slowly thrusting inside of her as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, the pain go away as zack begin to rapidly pounding her inside and out as he going so fast then he sucking her nipples and teething, slapping her ass more and more then groping it, she cant take it anymore, she feel her mind going blank and break, her eyes roll up, tongue stick out which he suck it, goofy face and smile as zack go so munch in and out then groping her breasts.

Crimson ruby: so good! This is so good! I-i couldn't think, I don't want to think! Zacky! Please, think for my actions forever! Please! I will obey you!

Zack: i'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her as she moan loud ,then her hair color and streaks turn back to normal and so do her eyes stop glowing, she lay down at zack and hug him.

Zack: how is it?

Crimson ruby: (smile) I don't know, what do you think for me?

Zack: very cute, sexy and a sweet little crimson ruby.

Crimson ruby: then that's how I think now, from now on, you will think for me and I'll follow your orders.

Zack: okay, I order you to be the best and awesome huntress of a team rwby as always.

Crimson ruby: of course. (kiss him)

 **with ben**

Ben here doing training of his hand to hand combat as he see icy Weiss came in cuz the door was open a bit.

Ben: hey icy Weiss, what's up?

Icy weiss: hi ben, may I come in?

Ben: sure.

She come in see he dirnking water but blushes see he shirtless and his muscles.

Icy Weiss:(lush but shake it off) I-I see your practicing your fighting skills.

Ben: yeah, can't be sloppy when I time out, eventually.

Icy Weiss: Austin told me the omnitrix have the master control.

Ben: yeah but I cant seem to find it how to unlocked it, wait a minute! how my so stupid to never done it!

he hit his omnitrix to turn into greymatter.

Greymatter: **GREYMATTER!** Say icy weiss, can you do me a favor and twist the dile on my back?

Icy weiss: sure. _SO CUTE!_

Then graymatter tells icy weiss on where to turn and how long the turn is, the omnitrix begin to beep.

Omnitrix: **{Master control has been unlocked completed}**

Graymatter change back to ben with a smile.

Ben: alright!

Icy Weiss: means you can transformed without limit.

Ben: yes but I can still fight and my ways without it, so aust told me the ball and whole rich stuff not cut out for you.

Icy Weiss: yes.

Ben: I use to be famous as a super hero saving worlds countless of time, but the truth is I don't like be famous and all, I rather stay alien in the shadows and help people like always when I was a kid.

Icy weiss: that's amazing, I never thought you were saving lives when you were 10 years old.

Ben: I know and beaten enemies and villains and aliens, as it all happen in summer vacation, I found it land on the forest and then the omnitrix jump at my wrist and bam! But I use to have a prototype omnitrix then it got upgraded self destruct cuz my enemy have it cuz capturing my cousin and friend, then I got the ultimatrix from my copy double albedo, a galvon greymatter species and my worst enemy. then the creator of the omnitrix azmuth give me this (Show his omnitrix) a new and improve also he give me the ultimate form.

Icy Weiss: wow, that's great.

Ben: yeah, I went big, tough and sometime not easy way and learn being a hero is not very an easy step out of games, shows or comic book.

Icy Weiss: so how you met your 3 brothers?

Ben: well zack first was all alone, hard time control his black ghost form then grandpa max found him when he in bad time of trouble, Austin in dragon form rampage as I try to stop him but I see in his eyes pain, then koan, well people call him a villain but he's not, no side of hero nor villain as he was tricky and tough cuz of his amnesia he had. soon after I couldn't let them suffer to munch as I help them as we become more then best friend but real like brothers, zack and Austin have their own trix but koan always have his as soon we become a good team of four heroes and brothers.

Icy weiss: (smile) I'm glad that you have great brothers.

Ben: sure is.

Icy Weiss: it remind me of how team rwby was made.

Ben: yeah.

As then she smile and giggle as she lean close to ben face as he blush.

Ben: w-what you doing? (she then feel his muscle)

Icy weiss: has any girl ever told you that your cute and handsome?

Ben: u-uh yeah and has anyone tell you your beautiful as the snow, a-and that outfit as well?

Icy weiss: only you did. (she smile and feel his muscle) you have some nice muscle, so good.

Ben: y-yeah thanks.

Icy Weiss lean and kiss him as he kiss back, then ruby burst open the door by kick it open.

Ruby: YOU ICE SKANK!

Icy Weiss: like I let a dolt like you get him first!

Ruby about to say something but drool and blush seeing ben's muscle but shake his head.

Icy Weiss: ruby rose,(point at her) I have tolerated your foolishness for too long!

Ruby: (points to icy weiss) the foolishness you've tolerated compares not to… the-the foolishness in which you… FOOLED!

Icy weiss: what?

Ruby: n-nothing! LET'S FIGHT!

Ruby and icy Weiss glared they charged in speed as they slapping their hands to each other as a silly fight, ben can't help it but chuckle then ben make a duplicate of himself then ruby have heart eyes then zoom in speed to go somewhere private.

Icy Weiss: finally, now (push him to the bed) our alone time.

Ben: wow, your very bold are you?

Icy weiss: well, you are the one who is shirtless~.

Ben: and your the one sexy snow angel.

Icy weiss: oh just kiss me and take me away form my old life.

She then kissed ben as they both strip their clothes, ben gives kisses to her neck as she moan and then fingering her pussy with his finger more, icy Weiss blush feeling the team leader of bakz's finger doing so good as she look at his hard cock as she smirk.

Icy weiss: you know, this is my first time seeing a cock this big~.

Ben: well today is your lucky day then to have some yummy Popsicle.

She licks her lips as she start to lick the tip, then the rod as she wetted all good with her saliva and she fingering her pussy, ben grunt in pleasure make her giggle as she put her mouth to suck it bopping her head up and down, doing it faster then ben grab her head and deep throat, she moan enjoy the taste and he move his hips to thrusting more and more as ben feel he gonna to cum, he cummed inside of her throat as she drinking the whole thing and swallowed it then wipe the cum from her lip and lick it sexually.

Icy weiss: Mmm, that's a very tasty Popsicle. (went to bens face)

ben: (smile) now I can see why austin loves weiss, (holds her cheek as her eyes glows a litle) your as beautiful as the snow, and your eyes are sky blue.

Then he give lovebites to her neck, ear, lip, and collarbone as she moan and blush hard, as her hair glow and her red scar show turn a bit bluish silver and her hair sparkle as her breasts got a bit bigger and her ass and hip.

Ben: what a sexy snow white.

Icy weiss: (smile sexually) I think I earned my new name~.

Ben: it suit you better does it? (smirk at her)

?: yes, I think snow weiss is a better name for me, now, steal me~.

Ben: with pleasure.

He shove his cock as she moan in so munch feel of his cock, she then turn around and do a doggie, he begin pounding her pussy rapidly as he fondling her ass cheek with his left hand and her breast with his right hand twisting her nipples, then more nibbling on the neck and ear, he spanking her pass so very munch more and more, she roll her eyes, tongue stick out as have a goofy face and a smile. He do it very speed deeper in and outside as she moan crazy as her mind going to tear to pieces and blank out.

Snow Weiss: YES! YES! MAKE ME FORGET MY FATHER! MAKE ME FORGET ABOUT MY LIFE! MAKE ME FORGET EVERYTHING BUT YOU! FUCK ME TO PIECES! MAKE ME, YOUR PERFECT SNOW WHITEEE!

Ben: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed munch as she moan loudly as she lay down fleeing his hair and lay her head to his chest.

Ben: how was it my angel?

Snow weiss: it feels so, enlightening~.

Ben: it sure is.

 **with koan and blake at menagerie**

at night time blake is resting on koans chest with a smile while shade blake look up.

Koan: so shade, tell me what you like about Austin here?

Shade blake: well, from what you have told me, he is smart, calm, strong, even understanding like you and a gentlemen.

Koan: also I have picture and videos of him if you like. (make shade blake's cat ears twitch in interested)

Shade blake: um, sure.

Koan give it to her, shade blake look at the picture of Austin even his swim trunks and not to mention fighting pose even video of him in action and doing what right make her blush hard a bit.

Shade blake: _oh wow, he is strong, very kind, and, very cute._

Koan:(turn blake) well as it pain my head to bleed but maybe me warn Austin that your sister will eveer mate that beast are munch rival to dragon mate.

Blake: eh maybe later.

Koan: yeah, (turn shade blake) you how the plan owrks

Shade blake: yes. (look at the note)

Koan: come my kitty, is time of the meeting.

Blake: of course my sexy king~.

They teleported somewhere.

Sun: hey blake! You ready to go?

Shade blake: be right there!

She reading the note C. ilia has give her in private.

Sun: We going recruiting or what? We've got the entire nocturnal section to hit up. (notice something wrong with shade blake) you okay?

Shade blake: yeah i'll meet you there, I need to take care of something first. (then she lefted)

As then koan and blake arrived as all entire hero fangs members of fanunus,humans, predabots and koan's girls are here who wearing black suit but some different colors as the suit look mixed ninja and hunting, some armors and their own mask, the same with the hero fangs members and they all see koan.

Koan: koan very happy to see everyone is present and ready.

Dark mumu: anything for you master~.

Koan: that's my good bunbun, anyway we all have past of people like us, human or fanuns no match, enemy to each other but not anymore, all of that is changed. We are no co-exist that our evoutlion from our ancestors that bond and relate of animal kinds eons ago, but that is part of your spirit. which unleashed for us. An evil out there as those who don't understand us either walk away and never bother or is a war and fight they want! We will unelashed our fangs, claws, gift and power! That our inner light of the savage we possessed! That our madness that we punish evil like the devil and serve and protect like angels, that we have a natural prey. A prey we will hunt to begin for peace, and that is dung who's now dunialle, salem and adam and his white fangs that must be down for good of justice, now let's go! Cuz is time to go wild! (laugh crazy and raised his weapon up to the air)

His members all shouted in triumph into the air seeing there victory

 **with austin**

he is working on new gadgets for him and his brothers, but he sense from snow Weiss as he scream and his turn pale white.

Austin: oh! They agony! (fainted with swirling eyes)

he fall down as Weiss and Austin's girl rush and kick the door open.

Weiss: AUSTY! WHAT HAPPENED!

Austin wake up and got up angry.

Austin: TENNYSON! YOU ARE DEAD!

?: um, excuse me?

The girls all turn to see the altered penny peeking out.

A. penny: may I come in?

Austin: oh penny, how you doing?

A. Penny: very nice thank you, and what do I ask of this level high screaming about.

Austin: an urge to hurt my bro! (speed in as he see ben with snow Weiss) BEEEEEEEEN!

Ben then sigh and groan.

Ben: really?

Austin: I don't believe it, you, YOU MATE WITH HER!?

Ben: yeah, she's the alternative weiss, what are you going to do about it.

Austin: Grrr, I know b-b-b-ut, BUT IS NOT FAIR!

Ben: aust chill.

Ausitn: SHUT UP BEN!

Ben: come on the alternative blake you got and it wasn't easy for me with ruby but I got use to it.

Austin: your not gonna get away with it, i'll kill you.

ben: look I know me and snow Weiss-

Austin: SNOW WHEISS?!(pin him to the wall)

ben: stop it, your being ridiculous now.

Austin:I'LL GET YOU GO-(Ben kick him at the balls) GAH !, my dragonballs

he got down as he got felt tug in the scarf.

Austin: who the hell t-(turn Weiss with a scowl cold look) oh crap.

Weiss: you. Me. in the room. talking. (narrow her dragonic cold eyes) now.

Austin:(sweating bullets) u-um, snow bunny can we talk about this?

Weiss: no, bed room, now.

She drags him out of bens room with austin anime tearing up.

Austin: _damn, I guess that even I did it to her when she was and blake have an argument._

Weiss crossing her arms with a frown as Austin in the floor on knee.

Weiss: no austy, explain why you misbehave like that?

Austin:(pouted and whine) is not fair, I want you the most and I don't feel right sharing, is like he stole my girl.

Weiss: oh austy, (kiss his cheek) I won't be leaving you, hmm , rmemeber at the other you of fairy tail?

Austin: yeah?

Weiss: at the edoals moment of two opposite doppelganger like how you and erza but erza knightwalker with koan, also you two got use to it and you need to adapt it and no overacting. I'm the one and only Weiss who love you and that Weiss is like a twin sister I want made up her mind, so okay?

Ausitn: okay snow bunny, thank you.

Weiss:(giggle) your welcome.

A. Penny: aw, this is so sweet.

Austin: oh, I didn't see you there, but why are you still her?

A. Penny: i'm curious of obversing couple of their problems.

Austin:(sweatdrop) I see.

 **with koan**

Yin yang: hey koan do you have a weapon like a gauntlet arm?

Koan: me know what fit you!

He pull out his fur frame, an armored arm robotic gauntlet, same color and almost like yin yang's robo arm but it have claw blade hidden and a blaster like ammos loaded.

Koan: ta-da! The savage big bang.

Yin yang: oh wow, (taken a look at it) it's awesome!

then she put it on and look it at moving her fingers, then switch mode to claw blades mode activate , then switch it to the same ember Cecilia like mode but seem like a double barrel cannon.

Yin yang: I love it!

Koan: well it fit like a "glove".

Yin yang: and it's "claws"tastic.

koan: well my golden lion, wanna have a spare and give your new weapon a test run?

Yin yang: later, now, are you hungry~?

koan: yebba! Are you? (petted her hair as she lion tail wiggle as she pur then cat smile)

yin yang: yes~, I'm hankering for a piece of koan meat~.

koan: well I hope you can eat the entire koan of it.

yin yang:(cat smile) oh I attend to~.

She then tackled koan and start feasting on his arm.

 **with shade blake**

Shade blkae walk alone in the looking around waiting for someone as she got her weapon but see is non other then C. ilia came out with her hands up in the air, she un-camoflouge herself.

Shade Blake: Ilia, I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. My family, koan and I, we can keep you safe.

C. ilia: I'm sorry.

Shade blake: you can make it up to me by helping us to stop corsac and fennec.

C. illa: no, I'm sorry. (shift her hand as a fist)

Then Yuma drop pin shade blake as she drop her weapons 11 grimm fangs came out with their weapons and then 3 predators, berseker, tracker and faclon came along tarfia too they surrounded shade blake who try to get up.

Shade blake: wait! (she got webbed by tarifa) ah!

Then berseker stomp his foot to pin her down.

Tarifa: we got her.

Yuma: well done, sister tarfia and brother berserker, and you too ilia.

He toss her weapon to her as c. ilia catch it.

Shade blake: ilia! What are you doing?

C. ilia: I tried to warn you blake, I'm sorry.

Shade blake: don't tell me you're sorry!

C. Ilia: but i'am! i'am sorry it has to be this way! But you, the savage neaplhem and your family are holding the Faunus back.

Shade Blake: Because we're trying to protect people? In what world do you live in where attacking the innocent is the right thing to do?

C. Ilia: The same one as you! There's no such thing as innocent. There's no right thing to do; only what's best for us. There's the humans that still hate the Faunus, and there's the others who stand by and let the hate happen! But you know what snaps out hate? (point her weapon at her) fear, I don't like hurting people, but I'll tell you this: it's gotten us results.

Shade Blake: Yeah, look where it's gotten you.

C. ilia: We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good. No matter how much it hurts.

As c. ilia, shade blake and tarifa give each other smile with a nod.

Shade blake and c. ilia: NOW!

C. liia cut blake free, tarfia webbed the grimm fangs and the 3 predators as tarfia. a came down help her other self webbed them.

Yuma:(turn c, lilia) what is the meaning of this?!

Tarfia: oh, just tricked you, and WEB CAGE!

She then webbed Yuma of a cage made webbed as the hero fangs pop out shot their wepaons at the grimm fangs as they scream as some of them retreat, then blake, ilia and sun dropped down.

blake: yellow!

Yuma: two belladonnas?!

Ilia: and my sister as well.

Then they heard foot step as koan came in.

koan: trap as a rat huh?

Yuma: the savage naplhem!

Koan: feel like de ja vu,(shrugged) I see you and the white fang fall from my trap, and you didn't know where everywhere and your white fangs having problem with my hero fangs and predabots dealing with them.

Blake: let's get back home, our family is in danger.

Koan: yeah, (notice the 3 predator escape) damn! We must move!

They nodded as they went at the belladonnas's house the white fangs are having trouble of the hero fangs as their guarding kali then dark mumu, emerald, spikerlla is tearing the grimm fangs apart.

Koan: yeah, (notice the 3 predator escape) damn! We must move!

They nodded as they went at the belladonnas's house the white fangs are having trouble of the hero fangs as their guarding kali then dark mumu, emerald, spikerlla is tearing the grimm fangs apart.

Emerald: this is fun!

Dark mumu: I know!

Nora: (turn hero fangs memers and kali) is everyone okay?

Hero fang 35: we are alright lady Nora.

Kali: me too.

As then outside ghira dodging one of the white fang's knife as grimmcons getting take down by divebomb and tantrum who charged in then rammed them as ghira grab a grimm fang to swing them to hit other grimm fangs and slammed them to the ground.

Ghira: go help my wife and they others! (karate chop the white fang unconscious)

As the hero fang gonna get shot but the bullet bounce off the bullet proof armor then ghira turn and see corsac and fennec arrived.

Corsac: I believe it's time our dear chieftain step down, brother.

Fennec: yes, brother. I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree.

Ghira then show his claws as he remove his jacket as he roar of a bear at them.

Meanwhile at the bandit tribe

Night raven is sharpaning her katana.

Vernal. A: raven, we have a problem.

Night Raven: what is it?

Vernal. A: salsm's and dung's found us.

Night Raven: sapem and dung, okay. (got up)

A. Vernal: five of there followers are waiting outside for you.

Night raven: right, we planned for this, bring me my helmet.

Then as night raven exit out of her tent with her helmet on meeting bincder. A, emerald. A , mercury, watts and albedo.

Night raven: I don't recal inviting some guests into our home. Either I'm losing my memory, or you've all lost your spines!

Cinder. A: Don't be too upset with them, Raven. (her right eye show flame like) Your men simply recognize the power of a Maiden when they see it. Which is why we'd like to have a word with you.

Night Raven: Leave us. Pack your things, then break down camp. We're moving.

Albedo: what's the rush?

Watts: A little late to run and hide. You've been on our master's list for some time, so you must understand that we cannot allow you to slip away.

Night Raven: I know all about your masters, but I don't believe we've met.

Mercury: We're the guys you should be afraid of.

Night Raven: I doubt anyone should be afraid of you.

Mercury: Oh, yeah, tell that to-

Cinder. A: quiet.

Night raven: that what I thought.

Abledo: let not get to cocky to each other, we here for personal business that we need of your assist but however we both want something in return of this deal that we offer , unless you can assist of a task then that's it, let start over. My name is albedo, this is cinder fall and her associate Arthur watts, And her disciples, Emerald and Mercury.

Night raven: two children you tricked into following you, a disgraced Atlesian scientist, a fall maiden with a surname so appropriate, she probably picked it herself and a copycat mimicry. Something tells me you've got more than a slight case of egomania. is about right.

Watts: Ahem. Uh, technically I was also a doctor, but I must say the rest was spot-on.

Cinder. A: Aren't you perceptive?

Night Raven: It's what's kept me alive.

Cinder. A: I'm afraid the only reason you're still alive is because you have something our masters wants. Of course, if I'm wrong- (make a small fire flame as her eye ignite)

Night raven: vernal!

As vernal. A show up toward the group.

Cinder.A: so, this is the long-lost spring maiden. Prove it.

Night raven nodded to vernal.A as she close her eyes and lift her hand in mid air as then dark clouds begin to show around and wind blowing, as albedo narrow his eyes as he sense non at vernal. A but night raven as he small smirk as he'll plan this very later on.

Night Raven: Vernal has done well under my guidance. I'd take that into consideration before you try anything.

Cinder. A: Raven, I won't underestimate you, so please don't insult my intelligence. There is a slim chance you and your Maiden could escape here today. But if you know our master as well as you claim to, then you know you could never truly escape her. But we come bearing an olive branch.

Watts: The Maidens are merely a means to an end. dunialle and Salem's true desires are the relics locked within the huntsmen academies and want the four brothers of team BAKZ dead as well. Come with us. Allow Vernal here to unlock the Relic of Knowledge and all previous acts of defiance against Salem and dunialle will be forgiven. It's the best deal either of you are going to get.

Night raven: I see dung has found a new form for himself.

Albedo: his last battle to his foe ,he or should I say she is now dunialle , a new body escape death once again.

Night raven: indeed, You talk as if walking straight into Haven will be easy

Cinder. A: That's because it will be. Headmaster Lionheart is loyal to Salem and dunialle now. All we need is the key to the vault. You're not the only one to turn your back on Oz, Raven.

Night Raven: I'm not helping Salem, I'm not helping dunialle. I'm not helping Oz. I don't want a part in any of this.

Albedo: well, you do now.

Cinder. A: That ship sailed when you chose to harbor a Maiden, but if you come with us to Haven, we'll leave you, your tribe, and your little secret to live out the rest of your days squabbling in the wilderness.

Albedo: all we need is the relic and that's it, nothing else.

Night Raven: I need time to think this over.

Watts: You don't have time. In two days, Haven Academy will be destroyed by the White Fang, grimmcons and grimm fangs. You're going to choose now.

Night raven: backed me to corner huh?

Cinder. A: So, are you with us, or against us?

She then taken off of her helmet.

Night Raven: Agreements like these are built on trust, and forgive me for saying, but I don't trust a single one of you. You're going to need to give me more.

Watts: You are in a poor position to negotiate.

Night raven: I want my brother dead.

Cinder. A: Qrow?

Night raven: and same with team bakz except one who is blue.

Albedo: I assume Zackery?

Night raven: that's right, my dear brother knows I have spring, and Zack has potential in my tribe, and if I help you get your relic, he's going to become a problem, and with zacks brother's, they will be an A nuisance. I had enough problem to deal doesn't trust me, but he does trust Ozpin's other lieutenants. I wont accept zack's decline even he got no other choice, If Leo really is loyal to you, then you can order him to invite Qrow right into an ambush. He arrives at Haven, we take him down, along zack's brothers you get your relic, zack will join me and we all leave happy.

Cinder. A: Now this is a proposition I can get behind.

Watts: All right, ladies, let's pause for a moment. We have one objective: retrieving the Relic of Knowledge. Now, Qrow Branwen may be on our list of individuals we would very much like dead, but he's not going to go down without a fight and so do tennyason and his brothers as well along allies. And there's not going to fight quietly. Our advantage here is just as you said. We walk straight into Haven. No resistance, no one the wiser. A battle with your brother throws that all out the window and his allies.

Night raven: he's good, but not that good, Zack however is very skilled in what situations he's in,All of us against him and his alllies... It'll be over in a heartbeat.

Emerald. A: but is not just him, he had the student with him, he has ruby.

Albedo: she have a true hidden power beneath inside, something maybe a maidens or grimms cannot escape sometime.

Watts: If we leave that school a bloody mess, it will draw the attention of the authorities. The kingdom will be on high alert and the grimm fangs, grimmcons, White Fang's attack will be ruined.

Cinder. A: then we wait, we'll wait till the full moon. Leo invites Qrow and his little fighters to Haven the same night Hazel, dunialle's new allies and Adam arrive with the White Fang, grimm fangs and grimmcons, soon as the battle is won, the White Fang demolishes Haven and any evidence we may have left behind is lost along with the school.

Night Raven: Then Salem and dunialle leaves my people alone for good.

Cinder. A: You have yourself a deal.

She offer her hand but watts grab it.

Watts: wait, (she glared at him) Don't think I don't see what you're after. If this falls to pieces over your grudge with a child, I will not be taking the blame.

Albedo break them up as remove watt's hand form cinder make her smirk a little.

Abledo: honestly enough, both of you, we here for business not kill each other here. (turn watts) if you don't like it, then don't involve but you follow salem and dunaille's order like it or not how you do, (turn cinder. A) as I know a grudge feel but now your aware and you can fight on the enemies in some or short notice but focus on the relic our allies will deal with the enemies for now.

Cinder. A: right, (turn watts) Fly back home and tinker with your machines. (walk up to night raven and offer her hand to her)And tell Salem and dunialle they'll get what they wants. and more.

Then night raven shake her hand but what they didn't know a silver hawk is watching then fly off.

Vernal.A walks away and pulls out a mini gadget and press it, it reveal vernal still possessed

Vernal/Vernal. A: oh austy, I have news for you and your brothers to hear.

Ausitn: alright, give us the news.

 **Meanwhile at menagerie**

Ghria is jumping around the room then jump down slashing the grimm fangs and white fangs , he grab the white fang's spear then throw it at Corsac shoot fire from his dagger gun as they both got hit.

Fennac: brother!

He quickly look as got cut by a kunai as he hiss in pain, he look dark mumu as join in along sienna too.

Fennec: seienna khan?!

Sienna: that's right.

Dark mumu:(smile sadist) hmm, fresh meat, I wonder which is tender enough before I cut them. (pull out a black katana blade)

Corsac: (start to be scared) wh-what on earth did the savage nephlem gong these members?!

Fennec use his dagger gun of a wind blow on ghira, sienna and dark mumu.

As a white member about to shoot them but sun crash down pin him then 5 grimmcon came in but 4 got shot and 2 got impale together by a blade they turn to see divebomb and razorclaw did that.

Then the twins fanunus nodded as use their weapon make a swirling fire and wind as sun quickly spin his staff to stop it.

Sun: hurry!

The two blakes locked their weapon as the twins see them as the two cat fanunus jump down avoid the fire and wind attack, Corsac and fennec about to stab them but an after image ice got them stuck.

Then two ilia and two tarfia came in then koan land down.

Koan: yellow what doing? (grin wider insane then laugh crazy)

Shade Blake: dad, where's mom?!

Ghira: i'm not sure, I got ambush right away.

Nora: she might be safe with they others.

Koan: well that's go-

A hand grba koand and throw him to the ground outside.

Blake: koan!

They look to see is non other then savage striker, wendigo and a predator without an armor but wrist gauntlet, look a bit taller, legs almost different, skin darker gray and no bio mask.

Koan: you two (turn predator) jeeze I guess your the super predator.

Savage striker: the name is savage striker, and I came to kill you and your title ,savage striker, terrorize!

He turn into a root mode.

Wendigo: we challenge you to the fight of death seinruyami, the winner will live and the loser will die.

Koan: 3 against 1 huh? (got up and grin) well, koan is improve and me cannot wait , let see who alpha predator will survive! (laugh crazy)

 **meanwhile at the tribe**

in the tent with vernal/ vernal. A and night raven.

Night raven: yes vernal?

Vernal/vernal. A: I followed them as you asked.

Night raven: did they spot you?

Vernal/vernal.a: (smile) of course not, They have a ship two klicks west of here. Looks like they're staying there for the night.

Night raven: Thank you, Vernal. Anything else?

Vernal: Do you actually believe they'll let us go once they have the relic? and zack join us ? I mean he already join your sister's tribe already.

Night raven: that imposter is not my sister as they'll be only one, and of course not, They'll never leave us alone. Once our purpose has come and gone, we'll be lem and dunialle only uses people until they are no longer useful, If we want to have any chance of defending ourselves against her, then we need this relic. If Qrow and those brats want to follow Ozpin, then let them. When the chaos reaches its peak, we'll grab the relic and make our escape.

Vernal/Vernal. A: And the fact that your daughter will be a part of all that? along how will zack join us?

Night raven: doesn't matter. I warned her. She made her choice.(walk off from her tent) But for zack, He needs more, convincing that siding with them and stop salem and dunialle will be pointless. This path won't be easy for us either, but we must do what's right for the tribe.

Vernal/Vernal. A: I know. I'll do whatever it takes.

Night Raven: good.

vernal/ vernal.A: _except I do this for austy and his family, imposer._

Night raven went off then transformed to her bird form to fly off.

 **at mistral**

zack and konton up top of the roof.

Inside of a room is qrow drinking then Oscar came in.

Oscar: hey qrow, oz needs to talk to you.

Qrow get up and go to talk private with ozpin.

As then with ben who felt like is almost time has come the enemy come so he speak an ancient languages to telepathic his brothers.

Ben: {this is emerald mana, all brothers get ready and warn everyone.}

Zack then speak a cybertronian languages.

Zack: {lewamus prime, levatron prime understood and check}

As Austin speaking in dragonic languages.

Austin: { phaorah dragon loud and clear}

As then koan speaking a demonic and angelic languages.

Koan: {savage nehplaem heard it and ready!}

 **meanwhile at menagerie**

Shade Blake and Blake is running in another room as they in the living to see anti-ilia and anti-tarfia assiting her they both got their weapons and ready for a fight.

 **meanwhile at mistral**

Qrow and ozpin having coffee of discussing something.

Qrow: things aren't looking good, Oz.

Ozpin: better the opstimic. (drink his coffee) well i would not say our current predicament is...ideal. I think we can both agree that the situation could be munch worse, humanity is a resilient force.

Qrow: oz... pro huntsman like that don't just bite it all at once. Salem's powerful. It seems like her reach is growing by the day. And so do Dunialle, what does that say about humanity?

Ozpin: that there are indeed a misguided fee who filled their hearts with malicem, it doesn't take a great number of people to cause harm. But i still believe there are far more people in this world willing to prevent.

As crimson ruby, zack, ben and ruby came in.

Crimson ruby: um, excuse me?

Ben: hey guys.

Ozpin: ah, miss rose's, mr orion and mr tennyson. Join us. We were just about to gather everyone to discuss our next steps.

Zack: i see.

Crimson ruby: oh, uh, great.

Qrow: something on your mind, kiddo?

Ruby: uh, if's… if it's okay to ask.

Qrow: of Course.

Crimson ruby: well, uh… we've been talking about the relic at haven… and the spring maiden, but… what about the fall maiden?

Ozpin: cinder?

Crimzon ruby: dose that mean… salem has the beacon relic?

Ozpin: very astute, miss rose. I was wondering who would be the first to ask. No. Thankfully, she dose not. it's true that the relic that haven is very much at risk, and for now, that should remain out primary focus. let's just say I made finding the relic at beacon a… bit more challenging then at the other schools.

Ruby: oh, that's good to hear.

Ozpin: it is. But let's not forget the challenges that still lie before us.

Ben: since we had two maiden with us leaving only 2 left and 3 relic left.

Zack: Austin inform us about the alliance night raven and burn cinder. But temporary. What they didnt know in the vault is a fake relic while the relic we got is safe and so do beacon as well.

Ozpin: assume every thing planeded.

Ben: same with Leo. And koan doing well of have munch allies at menagerie.

Ozpin: but let's not forget the challenges that still lie before us. Now, is there anything else we can help you with?

Ruby: oh uh... Well, crimson ruby and i did have one more question...

Zack: (chuckle) no his cane is not a relic, that silly.

Ruby and crimson ruby: we have no more questions.

As everyone chuckle.

Ozpin: yes, while this cane is indeed very precious to me, it is also just that, precious to me, while i admit it still has few more tricks up its sleeve. I can firmly say that being a relic isn't one of them. Now why don't you run and get the other students.?

As Qrow's scroll buzzing as he answer it.

Qrow: yeah, okay, we'll be there.

Ruby: who was it?

Qrow: it was leo , said he had a break through with the coucnil. Thinks he might be able to get together a small raidping party for the bandits. He wants to meet up at the school tomorrow night to walk us through it.

Ben: well guess our plan is about to begin.

Qrow: yeah.

Ben: let go get they others.

As the two rubys, zack and ben walk off.

Ozpin: hmm, that sounds drastically different from your original conversation, does it not?

Qrow: it does.

Ozpin: interesting...

Qrow: things aren't looking good, oz.

Ozpin: i know…

 **at the acadamy.**

at the haven acadamy's office as night raven arm crossed with lionheart.

Night raven: i still have questions for you.

Lionheart: your not alone in that.

Night raven: you know, I never expected you would be the one to have the guts to betray oz. Which makes me wonder… what dose she have on you?

Lionheart: I'm helping her for the same reason you are. I'm afraid. We… we can't stop her… no one can…

Night raven: that's why I tried to leave when I did. I'm not afraid, I'm start.

Lionheart: you can call it whatever you want, it doesn't really matter. we're here… helping her. (hold his head) I've crossed a line… I've done things that ozpin will never forgive, and he shouldn't! And the boys will turn me into dust. I don't know where I go from here.

Night raven: man up , you did what you had to do survive , there is no shame in that.

Lionheart: who are you trying to convince?

Then she grunt as she gasp as konton who possessed her.

Konton/night raven: you did well cover things up with a smirk on her face and eyes glow red.

Lionheart: k-konton?

Konton/night raven: in the possession, have they expect of me using you or the boys knows?

Lionheart: no , and they know i work for salems and dunialle?!

Konton/night raven: there not stupid, also report.

Lionheart: there coming at night and the relic since the spring maiden.

Konton/ night raven: good , you have done well.

She then walk away

With the two blakes vs anti illia and anti tarfia.

Blake: well looks like we have a showdown, you take anti-ilia and I'll take the spider bitch!

Shade Blake: sound like a plan to me.

Blake: (pulls out a minigun) SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! (start firing at anti-tarfia) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shade blake and anti illia sweatdrop.

Anti-Illia:(turn Blake) your other you are insane.

Shade blake: I know, so ilia's darkside?

Anti-Lila: that's correct, a side that she didn't use, both ilias.

Shade Blake: did you come in here and hide?

Anit-ilia: if I was her, I would said I didn't want to do this.

Shade Blake: even darkness have light within.

Anti llia: i was, but i doubt i had any.

Shade Blake: of course you do!

Anti- llia: and why's that?

Shade blake: cuz not all the same as how amy was made from lucy! I mean, if you don't just ...stay out of my way.

As she walk off then anti-illa charged to slice but an afterimage as the real shade blake, the cat fanunus dodge the whip attack as they push each other.

Shade blake: I know you have good in you! Why do you feel like we have to hurt people to get our way!?

Anti-illa: because it works!

Shade blake: that doesn't make it right!

Anti-ilia then zaps shade blake with her weapon then her mask fall off as shade blake take cover.

anti-illa: stop lecturing me !

with koan vs savage striker ,super predator and wendigo

koan as wild massasco he slashing the wendigo and udck by the super predator's beam blast then he charged to throw wild massaco to savage striker as he strike him but wild massasco freeze half of him as he stretch his fist back ,he rapidly punchnes his 3 foes as send crash down as wild massaco turn back to koan speed clashing savage striker's claws as they beign running in speed along wendigo speeding up slash at koan's chest and savage striker roundhouse kick him but koan teleport to headbutt them as he back flip as he use his semblance to hit his palm at super predator as a explosion send him flying crash down.

koan: that's it !

He put on a evol driver on

 **EVOL DRIVER!**

Koan: Rider fusion! OOO BEAST HIKIBI

he put 3 jab he shake as connect them as a disk like ,he slide it to glows.

 **OOO! BEAST! HIKIBI! SAVAGE MATCH!**

Then a green flame magic circle on the bottom of his feet, a clouds get darker as the green flames shape of every animals there is are around koan making armors shot wire to attach him as the dark cloud strike lighting as electric around him.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Koan: henshin!

The wires and the animals all mush into koan as then an explosion of a beast roars.

 **BEAST ENGINE! FUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

He is now wearing an oni armor and most of the beast's faces on his armor and a lion head on his shoulder.

?: kamen rider, KINGDOM FERAL!

Kingdom feral brought his drumsticks like.

savage striker: you think you can take me down!?

Then he burst make fire around the field as the 3 enemies ready at him.

Savage striker: what's the point of you defend them as you should be like them!

Wendigo: after all, no human not fit in being around, like how you to be.

kingdom feral: was, but not anymore, people like you and adam are stubborn and lost their ways to go any further as I'am the king of this place and as a king is my responsibility to protect and serve even the humans, so let me show you what happen if you pissed of the prince of all heaven and hell and the agent of CHAOS!

He charged in speed as he dodging and deflecting of wendigo's ice claws and ice explosion as he zoom in speed of burst jumping drop kick, he dodge left and right, he throw his drumpstick up to the sky as he unleashed claws ignite of green flames. he then spin his arms slashing them as light them fire explosion as he go to super predator as the two punching each other rapidly as the savga striker came to join in , kingdom feral then fly out as he caught his drumstick to slammed their heads as he fly in speed as the fire around along making a soundwave sonic boom send them all a flaming mixed sound explosion as the 3 got send down crashed as they stumble to get up.

Kingdom feral: considered you banded from my kingdom, time to finished this!

He then crank the lever and every animal and oni spirit appeared behind him.

 **READY? GO!**

He zoom in speed as the claws merged to the durmsticks as spin zig zag slashing all the 3 enemies and fly up to the sky and dive down along the animals and oni spirit merged into one beast oni spirit as kingdom feral deliver a kick.

 **VOLTECH FINISH!** _ **CAIO!**_

Then a big shockwave flame shape of a spirt oni beast roar to they entire area.

Kingdom feral: consider a reminder since your in hell, never underestimate the hero of chaos, now to go help they others.

He went inside and crash to the walls..

kingdom feral: shade! Blake!

Blake: hello koany!

Anti-tarfia: STOP THIS CRAZY WOMAN!

Kingdom feral: why? is seem pretty normal.

Anti-tarfia: THIS IS NOT NORMAL!

Kingdom feral: is it is(turn shade blake and anti-ilia struggling as he came and kick her as she tumble back) shade blake! I hope i'm not late.

Shade blake: no your not.

Then ilia and c. ilia arrived.

Ilia: koany! we'll handle the dark us.

Anti-ilia: good! Prepare to die!

Ilia: no.

Anti-ilia: huh?

C. ilia: you was made from our darkest time of our past and negative.

Ilia: as now is no longer corrupt as the waves of pure calm and light shine the darkness, meaning you don't exist.

Anti-ilia: i'am real! And you'll die to feel the reality of my cold hard wrath!

She charged in at the two ilia as soon a bright light around them as anti-ilia scream in pain as soon explode to dust.

Blake: woah, what did you two do?

Ilia: we just turn her to dust.

Then corsec got send flying by ghira as he arrived then turn to see blake and shade blake.

Ghira: blakes.

Then fennec about to stab his back but kingdom feral throw his drumstick to hit his head send him crash to the floor and caught his drumstick.

Kingdom feral: catch.

Then berserker, falcon and tracker came in, corsec came in fighting ghira as ilia and c. ilia fighting tracker and falon as berserer blasting his enemy with his shoulder cannon plasma, then fennec join helping his twin brother ,as he grab fenenc's arm to launch the fire ball from the weapon at corsec to the ground.

Fennec: brother!

He going to help but got kicked by sun as he arrived and koan's girls too , blake and shade blake having a bit problem of berserker while kingdom feral delaing of other grimm fangs around.

Ghira: go help blake and shade!

Sun: on it!

Then sun use his staff to hit him as hit the bio mask off to show his face.

Sun: that one ugly mother f-

Berserker roar as grab his face then slammed him, sun move out of the away dodge the wrist blades as they begin clashing as the two predator throw the two ilias to the pillars as it begin to break, as fall on them, they expect be crush but ghira and nora holding the top part roof.

Ghira: go!

Nora: now!

Then sun make energy cloens to assist ghira and nora.

Ilia and lia go as kingdom feral defeat all grimm fangs and see the 3 predators and fennec grab two dagger weapon, they run and about to attack ghira and nora, blake and shade blake use their weapon to pull ghira and nora out of the way, as fennec missed his chance to attack as before the roof part fall , kingdom feral zoom as everything slow motion. He speed to push fennec out of the way and grab berserker, falcon and tracker to put them as everything back to normal as the roof top smashed the 3 predators dead splat.

Kingdom feral: that's one slatted pancake.

He turn as he snap his finger as the light on, the fire put out and everything is fixed.

Kingdom feral: there, all fixed.

Then kali came in with the tide up yumi.

Blake and shade blake: mom!

The two blakes run to kali and hugs her.

Corsac: what have you done? You ruined everything! EVERYTHII-

Koan: eh shut up!

He then punch his face for a knock out as he falls to the ground unconscious.

Koan: there, is done.

Then ghira give koan a bone crushing bear hugged.

Ghira: ah ha! that's my son in law!

Koan: ahh! Face! Turning...blue…

Blake: DAD! YOUR CRUSHING HIM!

Shade blake: He turning blue!

Ghira: my bad.

As koan let him go as he got some air.

Koan: alright, let go outside.

As then outside entire faununs, predabots and hero fangs around.

Hero fang member 32: Back! Everyone, stay back! We've got people inside doing their best.

Faunus guy 7: look!

As to show koan's girl and predabots got the tide up and cuffs white fangs, anti-tarifa, yumi ,fennec and corsec as koan and they other exit out of the house.

Hero fang member 55: get in there! Search for any stragglers! (turn koan and ghira) we came as soon we got the call, the whole area is clear now.

Koan: thanks.

Nora: (hug tackle) huggy's!

Koan: PENGUIN DRAIN!

Fennec: I don't get.

Koan: huh?

Fennec: why did you save me?

Koan: is it obvious? (got out of the hug) you two may have loyal and serve of adam, but I sometime cant stand see of sibling be lost in each way like how I almost lost my little sister, I hope someday you two will learn a lesson as if is worth it but is not, adam is a corrupt and lost soul fanunus who not want fear or serve but total control of his own wrong hand to disaster, and look how it make a mess, some who almost lost but found the right path.

Corsec: who are you?

Koan:(turn his nehplaem) my name is koan kasai seinaruyami, the prince of heaven, hell and the beast and the agent of chaos, I serve and protect people as an angel but I punish the evil and stop them as the devil there is, (he walk off) consider you two spared but behind bars with the rest of you white fangs, cuz i'll go after your boss next.

As koan looked at the fanunus peoples, as they all cheered for koan, then koan turn to blake, shade blake and they other as koan grin and eye smile while laughing crazy.

Koan: hotdog! Just like how koan promise! Stupendious way!

Shade blake nodded then blake go and hugged him.

Blake: you was great.

Koan: yep, (turn everyone) everyone! We must go to haven now ! adam and some of his groups are going to blow it up

Everyone: right!

Koan:(turn blake and koan's girl) ready to go?

Koan's girl: hell yeah!

Koan:(turn shade blake) hey sis , we'll see you there

Shade blake: good luck and fight well.

Koan: Hahahahaha! We'll do!

Koan and his girl teleported away.

As at mistral koan and his girls arrived to ben and they other as koan, emerald, nora and blake merged to their duplicate.

Koan: yellow everybody! What doing?

Austin: hey K, we're just going to begin.

Koan: and without me and my girls.

Ben: alright listen up, the girls will go around deal of the army of grimmfangs, grmmcons and dungle beast, only cinder, team jnpr rnpr, team rwby, snow Weiss, yin yang, raven, summer, amber, emerald, penny, and bendy with us.

Everyone: right!

 **Play Dragon Ball GT Ending 4 English (Best Quality)**

the scene starts to show the four boys standing ontop of a cliff having a good view of remnent in the background, as the young four brothers walking forward as ben has his arms on his head, koan wearing a little lion Pjs, zack with his sister and austin holding bloody in his arms.

 **As you're walking along, feeling so burdened and lost.**

Then the four disappeared as there teen selves are walking together as ben and zack are resting there arms on austin and koan.

 **The lights of the city, as you're passing by seem like they're swallowing you up.**

Then the boys are now in there other forms with ben as sorcerer X, austin as Circuit, koan as savage nephalem and zack as lewmus prime.

 **Our dreams are all broken, our hopes have all did and we can't wait to leave all these memories behind.**

Then the boys are now in there god forms as ben in his andoite form, austin in his dragon god form, koan as a nephalem and zack as a celestialsapion.

 **We'll head for a place, we've never been before, even if people think we're out of our mind.**

The four disappear as the back ground is still showing the boys looking at the view for a while as they turn they see all there friends, family's and there girls standing waiting for them.

 **we'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here, we'll take what we've got, we'll rise to the top, and we'll leave behind out fear.**

as they smile at them, they walk to them konton followed them with his arms crossed.

 **we'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here.**

The five boys stopped and turn to the readers and give then a thumbs up.


	9. dust 9

**Play Kamen Rider Zi-O op**

ben: dung thinks he is going to win after excaping death again?

Austin: like that will happen.

Zack: no matter what allies he maid we'll beat them all.

Koan: and looking stupendous while doing it.

Konton: lets see what the future holds for us.

BAKKZ: for we will save all the worlds from his claw!

 **Gonna grab it in a second, so are you ready? (are you ready?) It's a brand new history, can you feel it feel it?**

It starts with ben and ruby at the ruind village then it spins to show at the front of mistral's dorms, then change to konton and his girls walking though the forest as the background spins then shows ozpin in his other form then it fazes to show oscer holding his cane.

 **Making our bonds the guiding light now it's time to shout it out, shout it out! And move forward though the present no matter how often you feel lost, make sure you knock on future's door just jump in and believe in yourself!**

Then it shows the dark area where the two salems and dunallia as the rising darkness grow as vilgax and the other villain's are behind them. Then the scene then shows zack and yang looking at the readers with yin yang on her bike, then the scene changed to show the goddesses watching over them though a crystal ball. The scene change to show tyrian facing the readers with his mad grin while hazel and watts's as there backs in front of the readers. Then it shows as they show a little bit on the past of the boys gaining there friends and girlfriends then the goddesses show the future where the four boys became kings as the scene change to show four orbs and one of them forms a lamp. The next scene shows adam drawing his sword and koan, blake and shade blake pull out there weapons facing him **.**

 **Now over quartzer! we'll slip though the raindrops of time, together. You over quartzer! Go beyond the future!**

Then the scene change to show team, RWBY, JNPR, RNJR and the boys girls are fighting the dungle beasts, grimm fangs and the villains as yin yang is fighting mercury, crimson ruby is fighting emerald.A with ruby, as the boys are fighting dark riders and konton using a new rider.

 **The lessons of the past can't be clouded by lies. Now feel the nexus future now over quartzer! A brighter world is coming, take me there!**

Austin is now flying around as zack jumping from building to building, koan is jumping from blind spot and reappearing to another, ben is using his hover board and konton is flying around, as the four god beings and ichigo are facing an army of grimm as they are smiling. Then it change to show ben, austin, koan, konton and zack showing there moves in weapons and alien forms, then change to show all of them hit each others backs and turning to each other, they nodded and put there hands on a pile and lifted up to show the logo.

 **THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT!**

As everyone is walking to the main building outside, then went inside as they look up top to see lionheart, he notice everybody is present.

Lionheart: why hello. Thank you for… coming. There… seems to be more of you then last time.

Austin: events happened with time flys.

Qrow: and you know what they say, "the more, the merrier." so what's going on with the council?

Ben: yeah and I hope is important.

Qrow: So what's going on with the council?

Lionheart: why...did you bring your weapons?

Qrow: what?

Koan: why you bring your? Dude is very obviously!

Qrow: leo, wer'e huntsman you okay?

lionheart: of course, of course sorry, just hadn't have my evening coffee.

Qrow: Look, it's nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support to the council or not ?

Austin: also you can drop they act as we expected.

Zack: is a shame a cowardly person like you think is to get away and never bother, it really make you a scum, that mean each and every scum I know. (Turn the raven and same with raven, yin yang and yang) night raven.

Raven: her...

Yin yang and yang: mom?

Qrow try to shoot her but with his gun mode but missed, however koan throw a dagger to cut a bit of a scar slash at her wing a little lose some feather.

Koan: woah! Boom! Yeah! fuck you pigeon bitch!

She change back to her human form behind lionehart as night raven ignore the small cut on her shoulder and wearing her mask.

Crimson ruby and zack: raven...

L. nora: they...they really are magic.

Austin: no duh, why do you think ben is?

Ben: Austin!

Ausitn: right, now not the time.

Then night raven took off her helmet.

Night raven: if your going to shoot me, shoot me. that was insulting.

Qrow: what'd you doing here?!

Zack:(glared at her as well) and I warn you night, seem like no other choice but you want something in return don't you.

Night raven: your very quick zack,(get down by the stairs and look at qrow) I could ask you the same thing. you've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister.

Qrow: leo, what have you done?!

Austin: I know I smell something off, and this is how you repay us?!

Lionheart: I…

Night raven: leo did what any sane person would in his position – he looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too.

Qrow: you have the spring maiden.

Night raven: I do.

Qrow: then hand her over and let's work together! We can beat salem and dunllite!

Night raven: all that time spent spying for ozpin and you sill have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating salem or dunllet!

Ruby: your wrong.

Crimzon ruby: we've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone!

Ruby: we had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. (offer her hand) please.

Night raven: you sound like your mother.

She make a portal as a fireball shot but summer deflect it

Summer: someone call for me?

Night raven's eyes wide in shocked to see summer.

Summer: is been a while, seem you and tai didn't go well how I expect like you did to our old team.

Night raven: bu-but how? Your dead!

Summer: was dead, but your dead to me, you betray your own brother, qrow, abandon tai and yang in birth as I give them the love you should have as a wife and mother, so you can care the most about yourself and the tribe but not the innocent lives in war as you rather want them dead with no hope?

Then cinder. A ,emerald. A ,mercury, albedo, mobian dragonic phoenix as then a monsteorus appearance like of ex-aid, wizard, faiz, fourze, ooo.

Austin: e-ex-aid?! fourze?!

Ben: wizard?!

Koan: ooo?!

Zack: faiz?!

Cinder.A: these are not the riders you know, these creatures will from a different timeline as dunialle brought them and exist from extinction and we have this guys.

As then non other then dark kiva along side a den-o in skull formed, ryuga, dark ghost, sorcerer and kamen rider Poseidon.

Austin: oh~, great.

Dark kiva: (spotted austin) ookami, we thought you might be here.

Austin: oh great. (face palm)

Skull mode: ah zackery, is been a while

Zack: stuff it bonehead!

Dark ghost: you should've join me zack, after all even your darkness can agree.

Zack: shut up! I ain't one of you! First zs'skayr and now you! You don't know me!

Ryuga: austin, austin, austin, it took me a while to find you.

Austin: no, you found me dork wad.

Sorcerer: you think this green insect will be wizards successor? Pathetic.

Ben: at least I'll kick your ass with twice the magic and three times better then you.

Ouija: long time no see beast! Miss me?

Koan: not a bit.

Another ooo: finally! Now i can slay you!

Koan: there is only one ooo and he's a hero! Not an abomination!

Austin: guess i'll take on another build, ryuga and another fourze and dark kiva.

Ben: I'll take on the wizards.

Zack: those ghosts and knock off faiz.

Koan: me take on the animals as that rip off ooo.

Ruby and crimson ruby: cinder.

As the enemy is now groups.

Mecury: come on guys, is that way to greet your old friends?

Qrow: everybody, stay calm.

Then hazel came in the front door from behind the group.

Oscar: oh no.

Hazel closed the front doors.

Hazel: the white fangs, Grimm fangs , grimmcons is prepping demolition and sercuing the school ground but may have problem with the enemies, no one's getting in, and no one's getting out.

As the white fangs, Grimm fangs, grimmcons are having trouble of team bakz's girls fighting them.

Koan: (sniff) adam (laugh crazy) he really dying to meet me.

Weiss: this was all a trap?

Ren: it appears so…

Austin: nothing that we can't defuse.

Qrow: raven, tell me… how long have you been with them?

Cinder.A: aww, don't take it personally, little bird. Your sister was a recent addition. The lion on the other hand...

Ben: has been right from the start.

Cinder.A: that's correct green one. Entrance into the Vytal festival was a real treat, but leonardo's been sending salem all sorts of information for a very, very long time. isn't that right, professor.

Lionheart: stop it…

Qrow: it was you...you sit on the mistral coucnil. You had information on every huntsman and huntress in the kingdom , and you gave it all to her.

Lionheart: i-

Qrow: neo and i couldn't find any of them, because you let her kill them.

Then suddenly an evil and mad laughter.

Konton's voice: mercury is right for once, a greet of an old friend.

Cinder. A and night raven: (eyes wide in horror) no...

Merucry: that voice.

Emerald.A: h-he's here now?!

Hazel: and with them?!

Kotnon jump off and land down on the ground turn at cinder. A and her group with a grin that so sinister, but as anyone could or not tell he look pissed but his grin show make the enemies spine shiver.

Konton: it's so nice all the old gang, missed me?

Austin: hey konton, join in on the ass kickin?

Konton: you mind yours ass kickin ookami.

Austin: uh okay i guess.

Konton: because now. (turn at cinder. A and night raven who flinch) i kill two birds with one stone . one who set me up and they other kill the person who is like a sister to me, a very long time ago

Austin: the gauntlet has been cast.

Ben: and we're going to have a battle of a life time.

Konton:(turn Cinder. A) also fall your also right for one thing, you didn't know, your not the only one use scardy cat here ( point at Lionheart) those boys and they other know what lionheart did and I've been using him as a spy to know your plans. And those bombs i did are replace with confetteis since scardey cat gave it all away.

Cinder.A angerly turn to lionheart then to the boys.

Konton: Hahahahaha ! now we're even, but that just the begging!

She then turn to see pyhrra alive along penny. A and her other self and neo.

Cinder.A: WHAT?!

Zack: do you think we'll let you go like that?

Austin: you break we will fix.

Cinder: yeah and like looking into a mirror except a hrror mirror, have you look at one lately?

Cinder.A: looks who's talking imposer!

Cinder: imposer? At least i dont look broken and an idiot.

Emerald: (look at emerald. A) eh what's up doc , still helping the wrong crowd along dickurcy here? (point at merucry )

Mercury: HEY!

Emerald. A: she right on that one.

Emerqld: also to let you know , penny is not very happy of the stunt you pull on that tournament last time.

The two penny's punch there palms and crack there necks

Mortum: i see evryoen is present.

Cinder. A and her allies eyes wide to see mortum came in.

Mortum: if you have a party, mind if i crash in?

Austin: sure

Cinder. A: dung?!

Emerald. A: no way!

Mortum: yes, but the old him he kill, as somehow i took the form and now I'll do what i should do, helping the heroes!

Austin: hey j. Jaune, how about a present for you from us?

Jaune: hey let me give to him, he is my brother after all.

Austin: okay fair enough.

Jaune then then toss j. jaune a rider belt and an even a gashat brave.

J. Jaune: what's this?

Jaune: remember the kamen rider I told you? (he nodded) use that.

Ben: anyway, (turn cinder.a ) you'll pay of what you have done.

Cinder. A: I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would've found them on their own eventually.

Jaune: What is wrong with you? (glared at cinder. A and so do j. jaune)

J. jaune: How can you be so broken inside… to take so many lives, konton is one thing but, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?!

Pyrhha: jaune…

Koan suddenly senses something on the two jaunes as their eyes glow a bit red then the two jaunes have tears.

Voice: rage...

Koan: _wait...that senses from them...red lantern rage?_

Jaune and j. jaune: All with that damn smile on your face!

Qrow: everybody calm down!

J. Jaune: where gonna make you pay for what you did!

Jaune: do you hear us!?

Koan and pyrhaa: jaunes!

Qrow: kid!

Jaune and j. jaune: well?! say something?!

Cinder. a: who are you two again?

The two jaunes are now furious at cinder.a, j. jaune activate his gashat brave then flashes as cinder. A make a flame sword but brave push her then kotnon smirk at that, as everyone charged at the enemies, team bakz take care of the dark riders while team rwby back them up, ren, nora, penny, pyrhha, neo, cinder, emerald, amber, deal with abledo who now as Negatvie shock rock, summer, qrow, raven deal with night raven.

Konton: _hehehe, seem atrocitus and I agree, the two arc of their rage and vengeance is burning within them._

Night raven: take out the two heiress's, Don't bother wasting your power, she's not worth it.

Then she quickly clashes her sword by qrow and raven.

Qrow: running away is one thing, but this... you've crossed the line!

Night raven: sorry brother and "sister", sometime family disappoints likes you.

Qrow: we're not family anymore.

Night raven: were we ever?

Qrow: I thought so, but I guess I was wrong, at least my own sister is on the right path.

Raven: and you are disgrace as a huntress.

Konton then zoom kick her to the wall as she got up.

Konton: night.

Night raven: k-konton.

Konton: let me ask you raven, remember the girl? long time ago, the girl with that man in cloak ? The one you he let you raised her and train since no matter how tough? That he said she is his little sister?

Night raven: what about it that concern you?

Konton: that person was me, and I know you killed her! (make her eyes wide in shock and surprise)

Night raven: w-what?

Konton: yes, you promise me! (growling as aura black and crimson) you promise me ! and this is how you repay?!

Konton then pull out a ziku driver then put it on.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

He then pull out a rider watch that is dark grayish , the drain is yellow , dark blue and the button is gray, as he turn the frame with his thumb to show dark red eyes on it to make the riders mask as he press the button.

 **DEGZ!**

konton: you have no idea what is like to someone! Someone you care! and I want your life! Brawnen! (as emerald. A, mercuery and cinder. A surrounded him ready to attack)

He attach it while the zku driver become side ways, then behind him a black and white digital watch with clock handles around it ticking and beeping.

Konton: Henshin! (he spin his ziku driver while charging at the enemy.)

 **RIDER TIME!**

he punches and kick emerald. A and mercuery and cinder.A Out of the way then punch night raven send her crash to the wall.

The digital clock spins around and the world followed with him as the clock struck noon. The darkgray wrist bands went around konton as he is now wearing a blue jumpsuit with gray linings l, has black armor with spiked shoulder plates, yellow and black parts, his silver line and black mask is is widen that said "rider time" in Japanese with two clock hands on the top to make edges as the mask glow dark red.

 **KA~MEN RIDER DE~GZ!**

?: Dark rider, DEGZ! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Austin: whoa.

Zack: dark rider, degz?

Koan and ben: damn!

Austin: well bros, let's deal of our dark riders! Let's join in!

Ben, zack and koan: yeah!

Austin then pull it a red and black driver with one side as he place it on his waist and pull a white Gaia memory with a E on the front as he press he button.

 **ETARNAL!**

zack: you don't have to tell me twice.

Ben: same here.

Koan: hotdog!

Zack and ben got the ziku driver on.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

zack got show geiz and ben show zi-o.

 **GEIZ!**

 **ZI-O!**

Koan then pull out a his OOO belt as he put it on.

BAKZ: HENSHIN!

They all activate their rider belt driver

 **ETARNAL!**

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O/KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

 **TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!**

then a big flashes as zi o, ooo, And two more riders appeared, the one next to zi-o is a red and black version of him and has black wrist straps on his chest and has yellow eyes spelled "rider time". The last one is pure white, an owl mask with yellow eyes, blue fire on his arms and legs, wears a chest strap with slots and has one on his right thigh with a black cape.

?: kamen rider, (point Shia thumb down) eternal.

?: kamen rider, geiz!

Ooo: kamen rider, OOO!

They all charged to the dark riders, eternal in speed attacking dark kiva and ryuga dodging of their attack, grab another build and fourze as whammed them and use them as shield to block their attacks and throw them flying to the ground.

He then pull out an army knife and insert a blue Gaia memory with a T on it.

 **TRIGGER!**

He then inserts it into the dagger as it morph into a black gun.

 **TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Eternal: let see you can handle this!

He then rapidly fired at the dark riders, Zi o as fourze armor as geiz is riding on his back they speed attacking their dark rider as they jump then zi o pressed his belt.

 **FINISH TIME! FOURZE!**

Zi-o change into a mini rocket and start to spin like a dril at another fourze, soccer and skull mode as thry scream in pain and exploded.

Geiz: my turn!

He brought out a purple watch and turn and press the button.

 **GEMNU!**

He attacked it to the driver and he put to hands on eather side and gives it a spin.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ! ARMOR TIME!**

As then an armor of gemnu merged to him.

 **LEVEL UP! GEMNU!**

Geiz: I'll clear this game, with continues!

Zi o: may i join?

Geiz: sure.

He switch his rider watch and pull out a watch of ex aid as he turn the frame and press the button.

 **EX AID!**

He attach it and spin in.

 **KAMEN RIDER! ZI O! ARMOR TIME!**

Then an armor of ex aid appeared and break apart just to attach to him.

 **LEVEL UP! EX AID!**

Zi-o: I'll clear this game with no continues!

As then eternal turn at them as so awe make him see like ex aid and gemnu is there but shake his head still feel awe.

Eternal: the two ex-aids, working together, (turn to another build and fouze and the two dark riders) hmm, better not fall back then.

He then pull out three gaia memory's, one is a green with a wind C, one is a silver with iron M, and the last one is red one with a speed meter A as he press all of them.

 **ACCEL! CYCLONE! METAL!**

He then place two on his chest and one on his leg as he press the buttons.

 **ACCEL! CYCLONE! METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

As the dark kiva and ryuga charge at him with the another riders, eternal vanish like air.

Dark kiva: what the?! Where did he go?!

Then a tornado fist colided with another build destroying him by shredding him with sharp winds, then dark kiva and another fouze got hit real hard like iron and ryuga got hit in the face with a fast swipe. OOO jumping in speed slashing ouja, another ooo and posiden as then spinning in a circle around them along zi o and geiz rapidly punching them along ooo jump drop kick the dark riders.

OOO: now time for the big guns!

He made his eyes glow purple a little and then slam his hand into the ground and pull out a T-rex themed ax that is purple.

Degz then pull out a sparror blade and put it as a blaster mode.

 **DI-SPARROW BLASTER!**

Then geiz and zi o press the buttons

 **FINISH TIME! EX AID!/ GEMNU!**

And Eternal pull out his gaia memory and inserted it onto his weapon.

 **ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Etarnal: Riders! All together! On 3! 1, 2, 3!

zi-o and geiz spin their drivers.

 **CRITICAL TIME BREAK!**

As emnu first super speed all the dark rider along eternal join in make a double speed as ooo then swing his ax theme t-rex and degz blasted at them as zi o it go last. As jumping up then do a last punch exploded all dark rider.

Suddnely dark kiva, dark ghost, ryuga, skull mode and sorcerer become disk watch like fell down.

Degz then collect them all as put them away and pull out dark ghost.

Degz: the dark riders, they become disk?

Eternal: i know why since your care to your little sister and your not just a dark rider.

Degz: say what? (Eternal patted his shoulder)

Eternal: your a shadow kamen rider.

Degz: shadow...kamen rider?

Eternal: yeah, a kamen rider who is like one but, your zacks shadow, kind of.

Debz: and you think I'm a hero other then those dark riders?

Eternal: they turn good eventually, remember, I watch all the episodes of the series and they are good materiel.

Debz: it appear i am both hero and anti-hero, as your right for once, here some back up.

He snap his finger as dangerous zombie, black hole, mad rouge, chronicle, para dx- PK and nega den o

Eternal: what the?

Chronicle: (spotted eternal) ookami, (walks to him) your doing well are you not?

Eternal: uh Yeah.

Black hole:(chuckle) having fun?

Geiz: dangeorus zombie?! And nega den o?!

Zi o: perfect knock out?!

OOO: Mad rogue ! You okay and here! (hugged him)

mad rouge: crushing…. Me….

Eternal: yes I have black hole.

Chronicle: me and my associates are please to see you four again, but, (turn to the fight) shall we get in this fight?

Eternal: no need, the plan is going well.

Dangeorus zombie: hehe, no need to be greeding, we'll back them up.

Degz: yeah and the mean time. (pull out a dark ghost disk and twist)

 **DARK GHOST!**

He attached it to the left and give his driver a spin.

 **RIDER TIME! KA~MEN RIDER DE~GZ! ARMOR TIME!**

Then a holografic eyecon appeared behind him and armor of ghost appeared but has a white chest, mask and black eyecons on his shoulders. It detached and reattach to Degz

 **KAIGON! DARK GHO~STO!**

Degz: Debz! Dark ghost armor!

Chronicle: time for judgment.

Then they see N. Shock rock roar in fury as he make a portal open a copy of shock rock.

Dangeorus zombie: we'll handle this!

Zi o: we'll watch and wait if anything go out of hand.

As then hazel turn to see he facing L. Nora.

Hazel: I don't wish to fight either of you.

zack: really?

D. ren: nor I you.

zack: trust me, your seem the man I know how it feel but you have deep hatred and vengeance that corrupt your hiding, working with salem and dunialle, means you don't got a choice to stand down or thinking of resisting.

L. Nora: But we will if you're with her!

Hazel: (crack his neck and knuckles) very well, then.

With the two weisses see Oscar fighting loinheart as she look at vernal/ venral. A as they deflecting her claw disc attack even Weiss make an ice slash waves as vernal/venral. A dodge it then slash them in half.

Weiss:(telepathic) hey vern , how your alter self doing in there?

Venral/venral. A: (telepathic) oh she is trying to regain control, but she is weak compared to me.

Weiss:(telepathic) okay keep her alive when night raven fool cinder and play along.

Vernal/vernal. A:(telepathic) got it.

brave collapses a bit as jaune help him get up.

Cinder.A: I'm starting to remember you, you're the sense one that can't tell when he's out of his league.

Actious's voice: rages...

Brave's eyes flashes red, he got up charged then hit cinder. A's sword push her send flying crash to the wall.

Jaune: JAUNE! Calm yourself! I hate her too but-

Brave: NO 1 She'll pay for everything she did without regret nor mercy!

Ooo: I know what's going on!

Jaune: what is it?

Ooo: is atrocious! Leader of the red lantern sense and feel his rage and hatred ! he messing with his head!

Jaune: in that case…

Brave block it as he charged at her, while crimson ruby fighting emerald. A's weapon a gun mode as blasting crimson ruby who deflecting the bullets.

Crimzon ruby: why are you doing this?! salem's-

Emerald.A I don't care about salem! But I owe cinder everything. You want to fight her that bad? Be my guess.

As emerald use her illusion to make herself cinder.A eternal, ooo and chronicle are watching there fight.

Eternal: hmm, what do you think koan?

Ooo: seem she have debt on her of loyalty .

Eternal: okay.

Ooo: please excuse me, i'll see adam(make a duplicate as he zoom phase to the door) now let see how my emy does.

Eternal: hmm, say koan, should we capture her later? You know, to see how her loyalty will last?

ooo: let not rush, the Arthur don't wanna ruin what next by investigating, right?

 _ **{right}**_

emerald: (kick emerald. A) oh I don't think so.

Crimzon ruby: thanks em.

Emerald: eh, no prob bob.

As emerald. A growl but debz pin her down as he grab her head and lift her up.

Debz: pathetic worm, you in debt but if you don't care of those two, your so call boss try to serve them and you want the whole world dead and forever slaves of salem and dunialle?

Emerald.A: s-shut up. (spit on his helmet)

Degz:(wipe it off) stubborn child, you need to wake up!

He punch her stomach as she cough blood and spit mixed together as send her flying but jump over her then roundhouse kick her back send her crashed to mercury.

Weiss, snow weiss and Vernal/vernal. A are 'fighting' each other as ddodging each other attacks while cinder. A panting a it fighting brave then N. shock rock see snow Weiss then blast her a bit as she scream a bit of pain then brave and cinder. A look at her then back to each other.

Cinder.A: are you going to let her die too?

Brave: stop messing with me!

Cinder.A: if that's what you want…

Make a flaming sword burst of flames as pyhhra and cinder look at cinder. A and brave charged each other along ruby and crimson ruby make crimson ruby remember how pyrhaa died.

Crimson ruby: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A silver eyes flashes but emerald. A hit her until geiz speed rapidly punches emerald. A to the wall then carry crimson ruby.

Enternal: incredible, did you felt that?

Zi-o: yeah, the same thing my ruby did before in the other world 2 years ago, de ja vu.

Chronicle: so this is the silver eyes, interesting but not in control yet only to emotions.

Cinder. A felt her left arm in pain of it then brave grab her then slammed her many time as use his sword to almost slash her then cinder. A finally let go as she panting and groan in pain.

Cinder. A: even you have this rider, your still a failure with a death wish.

Brave: if I die buying them time, then is worth it, they're the ones that matter.

N. shock rock then make a shockwaves to make heroes almost flies off, cinder. A turn to the fight of D. Ren and L. nroa fighting hazel, mercury fighting the yin yang. then N. shock rock blast snow Weiss as cinder. A smile.

Cinder. A: you thinks so.

She walk to snow Weiss making a fire spear as cinder and pyhraa rush in to save her.

Brave: no...NOOOOOO!

Chronicle: I won't let you! (press the A and B on his belt)

 **PAUSE!**

Then cinder.A thorw the fire spear, pyhhra got in but the flame sword got them a cut and so do snow Weiss and Weiss. a bit, since the time is stop as he move the 3 girls who injured a bit badly but still okay as time turn back to normal.

Chronicle: there you go.

Snow weiss: what the?

Chronicle: I pause time to save you, but your badly injured a little bit.

Snow weiss: thanks.

Weiss: we'll be fine, just get in there.

Chronicle: very well.

Then brave turn back to j. jaune walk to them.

As then Oscar see geiz with crimson ruby as he push lionheart out of the way as he and l nora went to her.

Oscar: how is she?

Geiz: she unconscious but alright, come crimson! Wake up (shaking her as she groan a bit as she waking up)

Hazel:(grab lionheart's shirt and lift him up) you let that boy make the fool of you.

Lionheart: that's not just a boy! it's ozpin. He's already reincarnated!

He drop him then see Oscar holding ozpin's cane as he glared to show angerly hatred.

Hazel: ozpin…?(growl)

Crimson ruby: huh? Zack?

Geiz: crimson ruby! Don't worry everything be okay.

Hazel: OZPIN!

Ozpin's voice: oh no…

Geiz: heheh, so he do reveal his color and grudge, (put crimson ruby down) bout time.

Hazel: you though you could hide from me?! (rip the part of his jacket and have yellow dust) you'll pay for what you just did , you'll die over and over again !

he jab it ot his arms hiss the pain but his arms glows yellow ,he roar in fury and his eyes glow yellow electric

Oscar: d-do we fight?

ozpin's voice: no, run!

Geiz: I got this! (he pull out faiz disk and twist it) if you want him your gonna get through me first big guy!

 **FAIZ!**

He place the ride watch onto the left side and then made his driver spin.

 **RIDER TIME!** (techno music) **KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ! ARMOR TIME!**

an armor faiz came while hazel charged at him but geiz came in , He attach to the left side as went side ways a little, the yellow symbol show out and some armor of kamen ride Faiz, inserting the Faiz Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Its visor spells out "Faiz", and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Faiz Phone.

He upper cut hazel hard as he grunt more of the pain he cant endure send him flying crashed hard to the ground.

(Pop music mixed with Faiz Phone dial tones) **COMPLETE! FAIZ!**

Geiz: Faiz armor! Complete!

Hazel: OUT OF MY WAY CHILD! (got up grunting of the pain holding his face)

Geiz: if you want him, you have to fight me first dude.

Cinder.A: ozpin is here?!

Night raven: is that a problem?

Cinder.A: I'm not sure, but right not we've got the upper hand.

Zi O: are you sure?

Eternal: doesn't seem like it to me.

OOO: in the mean time

ooo then red flash as now he's one of a dungle beast kraken except seem different and stronger, pale blue, dirty red color on the stomach, tentacles mouth white horns black and the nemetrix around his neck.

?: **VOLTHULU!**

Eternal: nice, now my turn.

He then glow orange then standing in his place is a humanoid alien with reptile legs, wearing armor that is golden, white and black, he has orange glow all over his armor and his megatrix is on his left rib cage.

?: greetings humans, I am **ARTIMUS** , i'll handle abledo.

as yin yang to see who she fight or help next.

L. Nora: Stop them! We've got your team covered!

Yin yang breaths then charges to the entrance of the vault being opened.

Emerald. A: you wanna get to them, You're going to have to get through all of us.

Volthulu: how about you two, get the beast?

Emerald. A and mercury's eyes wide in fear turn volthulu who electric dance around him.

Volthulu: did you try to hurt my kitty?

Artimus: (make a photon blade from his gauntlets) for aiur!

N. shock rock: ookami! (make two electric energy blade)

Artimus: you shall not defeat me frogman, for I have the advantage!

N. shock rock: we'll see about that!

The two alien beings charge at each other then start to clash there energy blades, pushing each other as dodging each other swings.

Artimus: why abledo? You would have the intelligent to finally be a galvan but you abuse it along your jealousy to azmuth, but you had to push it to far!

N. shock rock: azmuth has been smart for too long! I'll make sure that I'm the only genious in all the multiverse!

Artimus: at least his intelligent is wiser then a low being like you!

he kick his stomach then the two begin slashing each other while mercury and emerald. A send crashed the wall as volthulu zap them as cinder. A, venral/ venral. A, raven going to the vault open by lionheart.

Cinder. A: make sure to leave ruby alive this wont take to long.

Then as night raven look at geiz as geiz quickly look at her but back to the fight.

Geiz: YANG! GET YIN YANG DOWN THERE! I'LL MEET YOU DOWN THERE !

Yang: right!

as then hazel hit geiz as he stumble a little then dodge raven's slash then as bendy make a hammer mallet at the big guy.

Bendy: geez what your deal with ozpin!

Geiz: oz! What history you got to hazel?

Oscer: yeah, why is he so mad at us?

Hazel: he didn't tell you my tale, did he, boy? I thought you looked familiar, to think that evil was inside you when our paths first crossed. Your blood won't be on my hands, it'll be on his.

Then he lift is arm to smash a small shockwave that qrow and raven protect Oscar then geiz pull out a small cd disk and attach as charged he punch hazel to the stomach as he cough blood and spit then do it double then grab his hand and smash him hard, he dodge the punch as geiz and raven slammed their fist to his back.

Oscar: what was he talking about?

Hazel: tell them, ozpin! Tell them how you killed her!

Oscer and geiz: her?

Ozpin's voice: gretchen rainart was hazel's sister. Despite her brother's wishes. She enrolled at beacon academy to become a huntress… and tragically lost her life on a training mission. Hazel… holds me responsible. Please, let me fight.

Geiz: so you thinking what i'm thinking? Cuz I can detect he can endure pain along his semblecne.

Ozpin's voice: yes, I know Hazel. He's wounded in a way that cannot be healed.

Hazel: you know now, (geiz and raven move out of the way)

Hazel got a grimm crystal and a gray crystal.

Geiz: that energy! Doomsday!

Degz: but only limit but enough boost for him get a major trouble.

hazel jab it as he roar as his eyes red and sharper teeth as his muscle buff a bit.

Hazel: You can forgive me for what I'm about to do.

Oscar: did she know, did she know the risk of being a huntress?

Hazel: she was only a child! She wasn't ready!

Oscar: she made a choice, the choice to put other before herself! so do I.

Hazel: then you've chosen death!

As opzin about to take over geiz and degz step up.

Degz: honestly hazel, that the reason?

Geiz: how fucking stupid are you?

Hazel: what?! Out of my way!

Geiz and debz punch him to the face send him crash while ozpin took over.

Geiz and debz turn back to konton, kotnond zack duplicate themselves as the real one head out .

Zack: you think this will get your sister back?

Konton: your mind is clouded as we thought

Hazel roar get up as his skin a little paler now.

Zack: look like we have no choice in case. (brought the pottrara wearing) konton !

Konton: your fucking seirous?! Hell no!

Zack: come on! The combination of doomsday genetic and Grimm will kill both oscar and ozpin

Konton: tch, you so own me for this. (put the pottara earring on)

Zack: (put on one as well) thanks bro.

As then the two join forces as a bright light flashes, it show a person have konton's hair color without red streaks , same eyss as zack but konton ways. Pottara earrings on , konton's scar on the left side and zack bottom scar on his right side, konton's shirt as in now like zack except the color is white and purple single streak, zack's cloak hooded with the same flame of blue ajd red except with purple streaks on top of it and zack's pants, konton's gloves, shoes of zck's and konton's as one , konton's belt.

?: alright! Fusion complete!

Hazel: no matter what form you two take, just STAY OUT OF MY WAY!

he got punch so hard as blood and a tooth as crash down a bit

?: oh please, what your dealing the fusion of the two orion twins, that makes me kank.

Ozpin: allow me.

Kank: alright but don't get killed.

Hazel: (got up and wipe the blood to see ozpin) OZPIN!

Mortum: rens, how is the weiss, cinder and pyrhaa.

Ren: there are alright.

Jaune: (turn j. Jaune who look sad) is okay, i know you don't wanna lose anyone.

Mortum: we all do, is time j. Jaune, feel it within deep, deep within.

Jaune: together

J. Jaune and jaune's hands glowing to show of healing cinder's, the two weiss , and pyrhaa's wounds.

Mortum: (smile) you have done it.

With cinder. A, night raven and vernal/ vernal. A.

As the 3 in the elevator going down to the vault.

Cinder.A: are you nervous girl? The first maiden in... Why, I'm not sure anyone knows how many years, is about to open a vault. I would say it's quite an exciting time. Don't you feel honored?

Vernal/ vernal. A: no. I'm not concerned with any of this. All I care about is my tribe - my family. This is a burden, not an honor. (In thought) although being with austy is what all I care about, and his hugs and pets. (Make a mental face)

Cinder. A: you've conditioned her quite well, raven.

As they arrived to the vault as the trees.

Cinder. A: hmm, it's certainly grander that beacon's, i wonder what the extra effort was for.

Night raven: can we please not linger?

Cinder. A: after you.

Vernal/vernal. A go first as cinder. A walk with her and night raven put her helmet back on.

Back to the fight

Kank and hazel rapidly pucnhing each other , as kank slammed him but hazel kick him as no fazed but kank slammed his fist fo his chest as ozpin did some hit dodging hazel's stomp and hazel try to slammed him then kank use his combine guantlet then loaded with white crystal along red and yellow as a white lighting- flame as ozpin avoid the lighting shock then strike him as ozpin hitting him many times then brought him down to his knee, hazel about to get up but got double punch by kank unleashed a white lighting flame explosion make hazel scream in pain.

J. Jaune: (as the 3 girl's wounds are healing) wha-what's happening?

Jaune: is your semblance.

Pyrhaa then hugged him.

Pyrhaa: I'm so proud of you!

Volthlu unleahsing a shocking eletircified emerald. A and mercury even their ssmblecne as yin yang avoiding one of the shock rock clones along N. Shock rock and artimuse unleashing energy to each other.

Artimuse: time to end this!

N. shock rock: i couldn't agree more!

Artimus then use his two blades as they detach and started floating and they fly at N. shock rock then he started to float too , as the two aliens charged each other with a one single blast as a bright light show.

As then soon to show abledo is on the ground defeat as artimus turn back to austin then look at j. Jaune healing the teo weiss, pyrhaa and cinder.

Austin: (smile) it took him that long enough but I know he can pull it.

Zi o: kinda like how we expected, (see kank fighting hazel) is that konton and Zack?

Austin: fused? Holy shit.

As hazel panting as he got burnt healing but injured as he kept fighting him as qrow and raven joining along summer as crimson ruby look at j. Jaune.

Crimson ruby: whatever you doing don't stop.

As crimson ruby join with vulthlu as voltulu. Destroy a shock rock clone.

Yin Yang: thanks koany.

Volthulu: no problem, Go! Go with yang! Cuz me is pissed!

Crimson ruby: me too.

With cinder. A , vernal/vernal. A and night raven walking close to the vault. As the floor glowing and so do the trees and leaf spread around.

Cinder. A: having fun?

Night raven: vernal stay focus.

Cinder. A: oh come now raven, let her enjoy this, it's an ounce in a lifetime experience.

Vernal/ vernal. A: how does this work?

Cinder.A: once the spring maiden places her hand on the door, it will open. For you... then I will walk into the vault, and retrieve the relic. No one else. Is that clear?

Vernal/ vernal. A: yes.

Night raven: it doesn't matter to us. Let's us get this over with.

Cinder. A: alright then, vernal, when your ready.

Vernal/ vernal. A walk to the vault whilw night raven slowly get her sword.

Then suddenly the mobain dragon phoenix came.

Cinder. A: incinerator, (make night raven look at him thrn back to her)good thing you kept hidden, you know. I've hears so many stories about you, raven. They say you're a cunning leader, that you're strong, that you're clever. Is a shame that they're wrong...

Incinerator shot an ice flame at night raven to freeze her.

Night raven: vernal!

Vernal/vernal. A about to attack but got grab by cinder's left arm that is a grimm arm that jab her stomach.

Cinder.a: it's nothing personal, dear. You're just not worthy of such power. But I am.( press harder) so i will take what is mine.

She notice and confuse of the power not here along she not scremaing in pain but focusing of the power as night raven cracking from the ice.

Incinerator: she not the maiden!

Cinder. A: what?! Then where's the power?!

Night raven: you won't find it, because vernal isn't the spring maiden... (made her eyes glow) I am!

Incinerator use graviation on her as she frozen.

Incinerator: good, i know albedo told me so i c-gack!

He cough blood as konton impale his chest with his blade mode.

Konton: these two are mine!

He toss him him down to the water as cinder. A and night raven look shock of konton's full power corrupt black and red mixing color aura.

Konton: Cuz their sins will be pay by my vengeance!

 **Back to the fight**

Volthlu and crimson ruby fight emerald. A and merucry while yiny ang and yang went off as mercury kick crimson ruby's scythe down

Meeucry: uh oh what you go-

He got punch as he got up as she grin as he grab his leg to break it to pieces along voltulu shock the metal legs as is not moving anymore.

Voltulu: shock therapy! Hahahaha! (turn nora and l. Nora) nora's! Let me give you a boost!

Nora: YOU GOT IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Voltulu deliver a very strong discharged eletirc of the two as kank use some white lightning from the crystal to give at the two Norwegian as they absorb of it. While hazel knock ozpin to the ground.

Hazel: hiding behind the face of a child? A monster like you must be stopped !  
As the two noras charged at hzel but grab them and shock them mroe.

Hazel: how many more children must die for you!

Nora: oh how many time you get so stupid? (grin wider)

Hazel: what?!

Nora grab his arm and smashed him many times as l. Nora then rapidly kicks him and whamming him with her hammer as kank went walk to him.

Kank: you want to know your error life?

Hazel: AND WHAT'S THAT CHILD?! (Charged at him)

Kank: (grab his fist and break it by force as he scream) your the monster here !(punch his rib cage) your sister choose it, cuz she wanted to be strong! Tennayson becomes a hero at 10 and ruby still a buttress(knee him as hazel's semblence brekaing slowly and doomday's energy) oz maybe not human nor who knows what more of his past either bad, good or the worst of his mistakes!

Then kank's aura glows black and white then knee and kick his face.

Kank: (then zoom as elbow his back then smash his face to the ground)) your sister perhaps expect your future but you torn it for your mind clouded in judgment by hate, stubbornness and anger that corrupted you! Your dissipation her and your not opening your damn eyes!

He throw him to the two noras.

Ozpin: careful, his semblance, he can block out pain, it's hoe he's able to handle injecting so munch dust into his body.

Nora: hehehe, we don't need him to hurt...

Nora and l. Nora: we just need him to GO DOWN!

They whammed him out of the building as outside adam is panting as he got bruises, cut, bleed and mask crack a little as koan with his weapon.

Koan: still kicking huh adam?

Adam: you abomination!

Koan: and your a retardation.

Hazel got up as inject red dust at himself as he roar.

Koan: also adam if you want her and her sister, oh kitty!

Then Blake landed in the middle making Adam jump away.

Shade Blake: adam! (up top of the building)

Adam: blakes?

Hazel: who is that?

Koan: my sister in law.

Shade Blake: stand down!

The white fang were aiming there weapons at shade blake.

Adam: wait! (laugh) To think that i went through so munch trouble to find you two. Only to have you deliver yourself to me.

Blake: oh yeah? (Pull our time every gun known to man) well here's your gift.

Koan: at east blakey, dont go all out to your new chew toy.

Adam: what you say?!

Koan: you heard me , also your plan at Menagerie failed cuz i know it and took down your army with the hero fangs and illia was my spy.

Adam: WHAT?!

Koan: yep.

Adam: leis! All that shit are leis!

As he notice the entire army of hero fangs and predabots and sun arrived.

Koan: how about now?

Then an airship show.

Officer: adam Taurus! This is the Mistral Police Force! Lower your weapons and surrender peacefully.

Koan: uh-huh, you know adam villain fangs suit for you, is a shame you think of what humanity done for your kind, well I fix it.

Adam:(turn hazel) what do we do?

Hazel: this is your business, not mine, fix it.

Shade blake: I told you adam, is over.

Adam yell as he charged at her with a sword swing but she use after image to slammed both her fist down, he got up then look so munch hatred to koan, koan drew his savage's claw.

Adam: you...you...YOU!(getting back up snarling at him)

Koan: how about one last dance to the pale moonlight? How about a bet? To see which will go down, the one who stand will be prove who is the most top alpha of all and the most protector and guardian of both fanunus and Menagerie. And the one who fall is consider the lowly scum, trash, prey and mostly a rogue to all fanunus and menagerie as the guilty show of their heart of crimes.

Adam yelled and angered charge at koan.

Koan: I take that as a yes.

Koan then walk slowly as adam make everything red with his semblance but suddenly it broke to show a bright pure white and red as koan is behind him slowly unsheathed his sword.

Koan: pure Beast Nephalem's cry...agent of chaos slash!

A clank noise as adam scream in agony as an x mark slash blood burst as blood from his mouth and his mask crack a bit more then fall down unconscious.

Then hazel got impale by two ice stinger then the two Weiss make an ice lancer ,then zi o turn back as ben using his palm of his semblance to thrust hazel's chest as hazel's smeblence cancel as he roar of pain many counterstrike so munch as he fall down unconscious, then shade blake and koan came in as kank defuse two seperarted as konton and zack.

Koan: yellow guys! Look who I just brought! (show shade blake)

RWY were surprised.

Zack and crimson ruby, ruby: yin yang!/Yang! Go!

As both yangs go as they finally went to the vault as zack follow her.

Koan: come on shade, your finally back.

Shade blake: thanks, but first.

She looked at Austin like a predator.

Austin: oh uh, (she charging at him) uh shade what are yo-

She tackled him to the ground and hugged him tight.

Austin: uh, i'm Austin d ookami, is nice to meet you.

Shade Blake: hello.

Ausitn: okay you can let go of me now.

Shade Blake: can I stay like this for a bit longer?

Austin: _now I know how koan but how do he deal with blake?_

 **With konton, cinder.A and night raven.**

Konton: clever of using vernal a decoy, a mistake or not of showing the true spring maiden that you stole brawnen! along you try to steal too fall?! I've been waiting for too long of a year of finally my revenge!

Cinder.A: yes, it's clever.

Konton: hehehehe, enough talk! As I'll wait to see who will stand to fight me.

Cinder. A: The last Spring Maiden must've trusted you a great deal before she died, I bet that was a mistake.

Night raven fired her katana forward and she charge at cinder.A , as the fall maiden jump up make a flame sword as they begin to fight while konton is watching, night raven push her as the two maiden's sword pushing to each others, cinder. A make a fire explosion at her make night raven back flip then charged, they sword clashing each other of impact as night raven make a back ice to boost up a push as they continue till cinder. A's sword broke and her grimm arm in pain.

Night raven: aura can't protect your arm, it's grimm, you turn yourself into a monster just for power.

Cinder.a:(make another flame sword) look who's talking.

Konton: _both of you are scums, nothing else._

As they continuing the sword clashing more and more this cause their maiden powers to spark up as kotnon look up top as he continuing watching with his arms crossed, the cinder. A make two flame sword as konton the only one see them zig zag in speed clashing of the element ice and flames of their sword clashes that night raven and cinder.A doing in mid air, as they twirl grab each other swords to continuing slashing as their aura around of fire and ice while got each other weapons back as konton is not effect from it, cinder. A make a big flame blade and so do night raven make an ice blade, as they charged of one big clash make the whole place shaked as back away night raven see a grimm arm as konton show one finger shot a pure light finger beam to suddenly sating cinder. A grimm arm as she scream felt it sizzle.

Konton: don't rush, that be pointless.

Then night raven freeze's cinder. A legs as cinder. A look up of the rocks falling down as night raven jump up there, cinder. A fly up using her flames jet as they continuing fighting in mid air of the rock falling as cinder. A shooting fire balls and make fire sword to continuing fighting as the rock fall down as both panting.

Konton: bravo, bravo, seem I know who I shall deal, which is night raven while i'll deal of cinder later on.

Night raven: had enough yet?

Cinder.A: shut up!

Night raven: if you were stronger or more clever, then maybe... you remember to watch your back.

Vernal/venral. A try to shot cinder. A but she block it as night raven about to go but konton stop her as he walk to her as cinder. A's eyes widen shaking of her legs in fear as konton's eyes shadow she slowly back away a little.

Konton:(Demonic and earie voice) your mine cinder fall.

Konton then bites cinder.a's neck as she scream felt a bit half of the fallen maiden power even sucking her blood as well, then he push her then pull out his dark star saber cover of dark ice.

Konton: have a nice fall.

He slash half of her grimm arm, her mask broken to show burn mark as her body is frozen as the slash mark of blood she falling down of the abyss into darkness, he turn at night raven is so shocked and fear.

Konton:(lick the blood from his sword) hmm, not bad, I wonder how your blood taste little bird.

Night raven backed away as konton stepped forward.

Konton: now of my sister, I know of this "mercy" but you dare hold her power she possessed by stolen her and her life?! (then black and red flames on his eyes) she would've train evne if you think she was too weak! you broke my promise and trust!

He charged at her and pin her at the ground, she try to freeze him but the flames was munch, she flinch as sweated see his eyes black along white pupiless eyes with a stern look, she never felt so afraid and even her hands are shaking, then his hand at her neck gripping to choke her as she grunt of pain.

Konton: And now i'll steal your life to avenge her, you traitorous bird.

Night raven:(grunting in pain)She is afraid, she's weak, She'll just lead the Grimm and slow us down.

Konton growl in fury then bit her neck as she screams in agony but then her eyes start to dim a bit as konton sucking her blood and a bit of the spring maiden

He push her as she grunt in pain as the two yangs and zack arrived.

Konton: you three are late (lick the blood from his lips)

Zack: dude, you suck her blood?

Konton: both her and cinder.A

Yang: woah, remind me to never get on your bad side.

Konton: noted, now to find the scum (teleproted away)

As night raven got up rubbing the bite marks on her necks.

Night raven: ugh, wha?

Then she see zack and two yangs then came in is raven as well.

Raven: hello nights.

Night raven: i warn you yangs, and you too zack, i gave you ever opportunity to walk away from qroe and oz. So you can believe me when i say this wasn't personal.

Yin Yang: you open the vault.

Night raven: thanks to the chaos you and your friends cause upstairs. I know you handle it my daughter after all and you Zack.

Yang: qrow and oz told me how thr maiden e transferred the girl you found that konton is pissed about.

Yin yang: she would've had if you were in her final thoughts, cared about you a lot.

Night raven: I'm sure they told you plenty, and you just Sat and obeyed.

Yang: no, we're starting to ask questions, like you said.

Zack: like mind question, the deal you made deal with burn cinder, is it true?

Night raven: what?

Zack: i heard from austin's info of it , not only you want your brother dead but, (eyes shadowed) you want my brothers, ben, austin and Koan dead?

Night raven: they're inefficient.

Zack: so that what is it? You want me to suffer losing a sibling again? Like my sister years ago? (night raven gasp a bit)

Night raven: I… I…

Raven: I'm lucky to have zack, because you were a fool.

Zack: you only care of my power as a tool, just like Dunialle. (he slap her make her shock) your a true monster!

Yang: (hugs his arm)it's okay zack, (turn night raven) so tell me...what happen ti the last spring maiden?

Yin yang: did she die in battle? Was it sickness?

Night raven: what dose it matter to you?

Yin yang: I can already see the answer. It's all over your face. How could you?!

Zack: no wonder why konton is so pissed, your lucky we came other wise he'll kill you.

Night raven: she was scared when he dropped her with us! Weak. No matter how much training I put her though, she never learned! She wasn't cut out for this world! And with those powers, she would've been hunted her entire life! What I did-

yin yang and yang: wasn't personal.

Night raven: it was mercy!

Vernal/vernal.A:(telepathic to zack) can I stop pretending to be dead now?

zack:(telepathic) after she begin to leave, listen the whole thing.

Vernal/vermal. A:(telepathic) okay.

Yin Yang: which is it, mom? Are you merciful, or are you a survivor?

Yang: did you let us walk into that trap because you knew we could handle it, or because it meant you could get what you wanted?

Night raven: is not that simple, You don't know me, you don't know what I've been through, the choices I've had to make!

Yin yang: you're right. I don't know you. I know the raven dad told me about. She was troubled, and complicated, but she fought for what she believed in, whether it was her team or tribe! Did you kill her too?

Night raven:(red flame eyes showing again) I've stared death in the face over and over again! And every time I've spat in that face and survived, because I'm strong enough to do what others won't!

Zack, yin yang, raven, yang: ah shut up!

Yang: You don't know the first thing about strength!

Yin yang: You turn your back on people, you run away when things get too hard, you put others in harm's way instead of yourself!

Raven: you might be powerful, but that doesn't make you strong.

Night Raven: Who do you four think you are, lecturing me?! Standing there, shaking like a scared little girl!

Yin yang: yeah, we're scared, but where still standing here! We're not like you, we wont run.

Zack: cuz together we're strong even in war and we get that relic, you never understand me.

Night raven: and why would I -

Yin yang: because your afraid of salem and dunialle ! And if you thought having Maiden powers put a target on your back.

Yang: imagine what they'll do when they finds out you have a Relic.

Zack: they'll come after you with everything they has or us, and we'll be standing no matter what, waiting for them

night raven: you don't want to do this, even you zack.

Yin yang: nope, we gonna do it anyway.

Night raven: zack how can you k-

Zack: enough! You think your pretty smart?! You think you figure what i'am!? YOU don't know about me! do you know what is like , of losing a dad, a sister, become experimented and tormented of mutated me, kill me over, and over again for the past month, weeks, days or years?! and escape then died till you abuse my step parents, lose your sister by thugs, people who treat you as a monster and an outcast! You stared death, I went to death's door! That my rage, hatred that burn within my darkness ! my brother's suffer more then you can imagine! All thanks to dung! Even konton my evil counterpart and he been through worst by him!

This shocked night raven the most to see how munch zack become beyond death and hell along his brothers, as she see very deep within zack's eyes.

Night raven: on my god….

Zack walk past her like a ghost make her shocked, night raven's eyes wide to see zack's skin is pale silver, hair white, spike on his shoulder pads, his bottom cloak cape is torn like with hole and black and green flames, gauntlet is white, his scar is now a beast scar slash.

Night raven reach her shaken right hand to his heart as make her spook and shock is not beating.

Night raven: no.. heartbeat…

Zack: yeah, I know.

Zack walk off to the vault along yin yang, yang and zack as night raven in tears.

Night raven: I...i'm sorry.

Raven, yang and yin yang in tears while zack have his hoodie up.

Yin yang: yes...

Yang: us to...

Night raven: zack…

Zack: what?

Night raven: i'm sorry too,(more tears) I'm sorry for bringing you munch pain.

Zack didn't say anything as he sigh.

Zack: yeah...I know.

They turn to see a black feather then vernal/vernal.A, she got out of her alter self body and teleported her.

Vernal: I teleported her back to where night should be.

Zack: good.

 **Meanwhile**

as liomheart is in his office going to his desk drop looking for something and try to escape. Then the seeker grimm is in his office.

Salem and salem A: And where might you be going?

Lionheat: um, your graces ! I was just looking for something.

Dunialle: Leonardo, tell us the truth, is there something you wanted to tell us .

Lionheart: It was Cinder! She altered the plan! Huntsmen and the boys allies showed up here! Qrow! several students! Two with the silver eyes! The white fang, grimm fangs and grimmcons attack ! it was stopped, I don't know that they'll be able to recover the Relic… Your Graces, I can still be of assistance! (walk up to the grimm seeker) If I leave now, I-I can avoid the authorities and come find you, I'll do whatever it takes! your grace?

then suddenly a slash the tentacles as konton came in.

Konton: salems, dunialle, so nice to see you again.

Dunialle: what?!

Salem and salem. A: k-konton!

Konton: you shouldn't recruit him temporary , he give me every details , we know if your plans , why else we pretended, we have the spring maiden on our side, the relic is our, we sabotage the white fangs, grimmcons and grimm fangs attack.

Dunialle: konton!

Konton: oh hey dunialle, that's a new look ,(Turn the two salems) beside i'll get you next since I already deal with cinder, after all you use to be human. (make the twins eyes wide)

Konton destroyed the seeker with his fist turn to lionheart.

Lionheart: I did what you said, that mean I can go?

coming out of the open door is viola as she smirk.

Lionheart: w-what's going on?

Konton: you see my girlfriend/wife, viola didn't eat anything yet, after all , some ghouls is craving for their hunger.

Viola's eyes turn black with red pupils, crack like around on her eyes , then blood red 4 tentacles burst out of her back.

Lionheart then shivering and whimpering of seeing the horror as he figure he's the lunch.

Lionheart: w-wait! Konton! B-but I thought we had a deal! You said I can go if I do your service.

Konton: true, (grin wider) but I didn't say where you about to go, i'm about to go with my brothers and their allies so I give you two choice. either I kill you myself, or you just figure out on your own and if you manga that, you wont be hiding.

He turn around then walk slowly as then lionheart run but viola's red tentacles grab his ankle as he fall down.

Lionheart: please konton ! I'll do anything! I can still be useful! Please! (another red tentacle jab his back as he cough blood)

Konton: Leonardo lionheart if you never have the courage to become a huntsmans, you should've never bother cuz this is how death get their victim and your total lack of bravery.

as lionheart scream being eaten alive by viola.

konton: cuz fear will consume their victim.

as konton went to the group of the tide up emerald, merucry and hazel.

Crimson ruby: alrght, we got all of them.

Ruby: now what to do with them?

Konton: hey guys, how's it going?

Austin: beat the guys, tighted them up, and there not going anywhere.

Konton: I see

then viola came in hugged konton's arm as her face and hands along clothes a bit cover in blood.

Austin: why viola cover in blood.

Konton: oh I let her have some dinner of some cat meat.

Austin: eh, I've seen worst. I seen koan eat army's when he was an outcast.

Konton: yeah, like feral jester ate dragons before.

Ausitn's face turn green then grab a trash can he pull then puke.

Konton: what?

Austin: take a wild guess.

Weiss patted his back as he start to feel a little better.

konton: want me to talk more of it.

Austin: n-no thanks please.

Ben: now is over.

Mercury growl in anger of defeat.

Emerald. A: It's not over! Cinder will come back, she'll have the Relic, and she'll stop all of you! she wont let us down!

Zack: I think she did!

Show yin yang, yang, raven and zack with a relic.

Zack: this shows it.

Emerald. A: n-no! No! She wouldn't lose! Where is she?!

Konton: oh that? Let just say kill her with one slash, since if she a tough opponent I see with fighting raven (show his dark star saber with cinder's blood between emerald's eyes make her horror slowly tearing) does this prove she didn't let you down? cuz cinder did take a nice "fall" down bellow to death.

The yangs chuckled on that pun but some grunted on that pun.

Konton: oh shut up.

He throw rocks at them but they turn emerald tearing as she tearing more.

Konton: oh boy. (sigh)

Ausitn: what?

Konton: she gonna use her illusion to make

tehn she scream in agony created a big illusion of to salems and dunialle as they shriek as kotnon unleasehd a huge image of the endagypse as it roar and screech so loudly kotnon use his dark star saber to cut as everything flashes, soon everyone at the ground except konton who still standing as everything slowly getting back up ,felt like they first see not only salem and dunialle but the most them albedo, hazel, mercuery,emerald.A and along adam seem gone.

konton: tch, pathetic.

Austin: hey konton, what's that...

konton: yes.

Austin: I've said this before, and I'll say it again, no matter what form he's in, he's still ugly.

konton: and salem ?

Austin: first time and that image behind you, w-w...

konton: shut it, you keep talking to munch. (walk off)

ausitn's thought: I almost got a heart attack, that must be the endaypsge but it seem different and strong since the last time I felt it.

zack and ben then comfort the two rubys.

ben: is alright it was just an illusion.

zack: as now our enemies is gone for now.

They are now hugging them like a koala.

shade blake: what was that ?!

ben: that salems and dunialle, the enemies we been talking about.

Austin: now everything is settle, we got the relic, two maiden on our side.

Koan: adam escape meaning he now the rogue how abandon it all and run from his people, (Turn austin who getting hugged by shade blake) I see you finally met shade, aust.

Austin: yeah, she's very affectionate is she?

Bloody then grab shade blake and throw her away so she can hug him.

Bloody: mine!

Then shade blake push bloody and fight in dust cloud.

Koan: have fun explain with her parents.

Ausitn: wait what?!

Koan went to yin yang and hugged her.

Koan: koan is proud of golden lioness!

Yin yang: thanks koany~, I'm feeling hungry now~ do you have something for a little lioness for me~?

Blake:(push her and hugged koan) back off you greedy stray cat! This hunk of meat and king is taken! I was first!

Yin yang: oh cuff up a hair ball!

Blake: go back to the kitty litter.

Zack and yang give the relic to qrow.

Qrow: what happened?

Yang: I don't know exactly. When we got down there, cinder was gone, and vernal is okay thanks to our vernal.

Qrow: and cinder.

Zack: gone, konton able to suck both of their blood and perhaps half of their maiden's powers, I think konton kill her.

Qrow: we're all glad your alright firecracker, and you too blue eyes.

Koan: so if yin yang my girl and that means, (look at qrow) uncle! (happy face and laugh crazy)

Then he tackle qrow to give him a bear hugged.

Koan: hotdog!

Qrow: GAH!

Austin:(turn ghira and kali) um, hey, (laugh nervously) you must be blake's parents, is nice to meet you,- i'm Austin do ookami that I assume koan told you two about me.

Ghira: hmm, your austin? Tell me, what do you see faunus?

Austin: I think of them as equals, and velvet is my bunny girlfriend, so if anyone thinks other wise, lets just say no one will be seeing them again.

Ghira: alright, good, good, and I see my daughter blake taking a liking of you.

Austin: y-yeah sir, and I like her too, (chuckle nervously a bit) I mean, she is very cute, and very skilled.

Kali: oh I can't take this much cuteness! (hugs him) we now have another son-in-law!

Austin: y-yeah , sure is.

ghira: that's great but let me tell you something Austin.

Austin: yeah sir?

Ghira: break my daughter's heart, and you will be in shreds.

Austin: sir, I promise you that she'll be loved and protected.

Ghira: good, because, oh koan.

Koan pull out dragon fruits and give it to him.

Ghira: see this?

Austin: u-um some dragon fruits? by why two of them?

Ghira crushed them making austin flinched

Austin: nevermidn I get the memo, koan how you survive this?

Koan: I panic, thankfully blake help.

Weiss:(push shade blake off and hug ausitn) enough! This is handsome dragon boy is mine as always!

Shade blake: yeah right, (snatches austin) you had him too long, he's mine now!

Weiss: like hell!

They fight in dust cloud, as snow Weiss hugging ben.

Ruby: I think your hugging him enough snow Weiss, he's my benny first!

Snow weiss: but he's so warm~, come on, share his warmth.

Ruby: never! (snatch him) go hug a polar bear you ice witch!

Snow weiss: why you little weed!

ruby: who you calling a weed ?!

they begin to fight in dust cloud

ben: anyway another job well done.

Austin: yeah, also let get two weeks to prepare before atlas.

koan: yeah and any rate to make sure we'll be on our next move.

Zack: but first let clean up (turn to seem the alter rwby in a hug group) hey guys let re-introduce them.

Ausitn: yeah like the first time we met team rwby even team jnpr.

he walk to the alter team rwby.

Ben: hey, my name is Benjamin kirby Tennyson, but I go just ben.

Austin: austin D. ookami, hope we get along.

Zack: Zackery masayoshi orion, just zack or z and is a pleasure to meet you.

Koan: (laugh crazy) yellow! Me am koan kasai seinaruyami! and me love root beer!

Crimson ruby: well hello, i'm crimson ruby rose, leader of team rwby and these here are my teammate.

Snow weiss: I'm snow Weiss schnee

Shade blake: I am shade blake belladonna

Yin yang: and I'm yin yang xiao long!

Ben: is great to meet you all, you ready to go save the world and kick some ass?

Shade blake: (hugs austin) maybe later, need, snuggles.

Snow Weiss:(hugs ben) I'm with you there, I want more time with my warm teddybear.

Crimson ruby:(hugs zack) zacky, what should I do now~?

Yin yang: (hugs koan) I want to have a snake with koany~.

as team rwy jealousy glard at their alter self as team BAKZ's girls arrived.

Velvet: oh austy! I'm ready for my huggys!

Lucy: benny! let snuggle!

Amy: zacky, time for some kissy!

Spikeralla: koany let me have fun!

ben: well bros we did it.

Austin: only two weeks we get thing straight and the train.

Koan: then we go out there.

Zack: so dunialle and the salem better watch out.

Ben: yeah, cuz is hero time!

Austin: dragon omni time!

Koan: time to go wild!

Zack: time to roll out!

 **with konton**

konton reappeared with his girls and along depcetpicons as bullet is dragging the unconscious cinder. A who she slowly waking but very injured as her grimm's hand is cut off by konton.

Bullet: (throw her to the ground) I got her.

Fuyu then kick her to wake up, then cinder. A cough and breathing heavily then look at konton in fear.

Konton:(smirk wider of a sinister grin) salem and dunialle are right for once, you are something, which you'll prove indeed working with me as my spy.

As his eyes glows red piercing to cinder.A's soul in fear as his hand grab her.

 **Play Dragon Ball GT Ending 4 English (Best Quality)**

the scene starts to show the four boys standing ontop of a cliff having a good view of remnent in the background, as the young four brothers walking forward as ben has his arms on his head, koan wearing a little lion Pjs, zack with his sister and austin holding bloody in his arms.

 **As you're walking along, feeling so burdened and lost.**

Then the four disappeared as there teen selves are walking together as ben and zack are resting there arms on austin and koan.

 **The lights of the city, as you're passing by seem like they're swallowing you up.**

Then the boys are now in there other forms with ben as sorcerer X, austin as Circuit, koan as savage nephalem and zack as lewmus prime.

 **Our dreams are all broken, our hopes have all did and we can't wait to leave all these memories behind.**

Then the boys are now in there god forms as ben in his andoite form, austin in his dragon god form, koan as a nephalem and zack as a celestialsapion.

 **We'll head for a place, we've never been before, even if people think we're out of our mind.**

The four disappear as the back ground is still showing the boys looking at the view for a while as they turn they see all there friends, family's and there girls standing waiting for them.

 **we'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here, we'll take what we've got, we'll rise to the top, and we'll leave behind out fear.**

as they smile at them, they walk to them konton followed them with his arms crossed.

 **we'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here.**

The five boys stopped and turn to the readers and give then a thumbs up.


	10. dust 10

At the lower levels at the spring maiden chamber, cinder.A who is fell in the water and got dragged by bullet then torment like hell by konton as he choking her as she is cover of nasty bruises, cuts and bleeding.

Konton: i want to know who else The Salem twins and dunialle is contact with of they other relics! And don't you play games with me!

Cinder.A: (gagging) i-i don't know,(smirk a little)a-and if did, (coughing) I-I have not to say to you!

Konton:(grin wider) no?

He pull out his dark star saber then she notice he looking at her grimm arm as his saber glowing again.

Konton: let's see what happens when I do this, hmm? Cuz enough mr. nice guy.

He start to aim his blade onto her grimm arm deeply as it sizzle big slowly crumbling and dissolve. She screamed in pain and agony.

Konton: change your mind? Ready to join my league? I cant hear you!

Cinder.A: I honestly don't know who else is alliance with salem!

Konton: really? Cuz you know well of lionheart is the keeper of the knowledge of relic, so are we having fun yet? If you like I can turn it up a notch! Or you beg for mercy of you and your mistress mistakes of doubting me and my power I help!

He digs his blade deeper into her arm as she screams louder, he remove the blade as she panting and sweating.

Konton: hehehehe,(stab his blade to the ground) your like me when I begin of my manipulation and surely you remember when we was partners, I was a the chaos bringer to beacon and remeant of my ways and you do anything for power and work your mistress as your goddess. (grin wider) And now this is your opportunity! (his right palm glow a light purple sphere) cross over and become my servant and slave to my team while you still can!

He then grabs her head as the purple light glowed and she screamed when he implanted slowly it to her mind then purple electric dance around including dance around her.

Konton: can you feel the transformation? this is the true power form the matrix of chaos! Soon you'll be a decepticon as well! Join me and you'll be stronger then both salems and dunialle!

Her left eye start to form to normal but her eye glows a decepticon symbol but disappeared, her clothes rip off as it turn to a skin tight darker outfit with orange and purple destines on her legs and has her red cress turn into a tail drap and part of the jumpsuit, a decpeticon symbol belt, her hair grew longer beneath her waist, her hair covered her left eye, her grimm arm is destroy then regrow her normal arm, as the purple light dime down and cinder.A flops down on the ground rolling her eyes back and drooling.

Konton: Rise, Galva cinder fall.

G. Cinder got up and kneels to him while wipe the droll out.

Konton: now galva, (use his finger to lifted her chin up to see him) you will follow all of my orders with no second thoughts, understand?

G. Cinder: y-y-yes Master.

Konton:(smile) good girl, so what you think your new look.

She look at herself along her new outfit even her left arm is fully reformed and heal and she feel her left eyes is fixed as well.

G. Cinder: I... like it, thank you master.

Konton then move his finger to come here, she obeyed and crawled to him

konton: my galva cinder,(wrapped his arm around her waist) you look beautiful as I remember, remember the dance party as you and I dance ? you was beautiful of the black dress you have.

G. Cinder: yes, I do master.

Konton: and how your plan and manipulate ,so sexy and dangerous along smart , just like they old days. (petted her hair)

She then gives him a kiss as he returns it, she the moaned as konton start to suck onto her soul, then spank her ass with it.

Konton:(break the kiss) mmm, such a warm and spicy flavor I like , I want you to become the cinder I know way back, so we can start over and continue we're we lefted off. (She smile sexy and wrapped her arms around his neck)

G. Cinder: very well, master~.

Konton: also here yours mission, to find team rwby in foot, like you pretend to loyal of salems.

G. Cinder: of course my sexy master~.

konton: so tell me, what you like about me?

G. Cinder: everything~. (Kisses him more)

konton:(kiss her back) and here some particle of the spring maiden.

Then he give her a nice and soft bite on her neck as she moan.

G. Cinder: oh~, so good.

Bullet push her and hug konton's face to her breasts.

bullet: he's my darling !

Konton: easy bullet.

G. Cinder: how dare you.

Bullet: no how dare you!

Es swoop konton and hugged him.

Es: my master.

Bullet: GIVE HIM BACK!

Fuyu: my big brother!

Konton: enough!

He make duplicate of himself as es, bullet, fuyu, yin yang bunny, Izanami, shiro, and viola hugged their own kontons.

Konton: and here your new weapons galva cinder.

he then pull out a shotgun-fusion cannon and a twin blade double tip sword, then he give it to her.

G. Cinder: thank you master.

Konton: okay let get to training first then you go, my duplicate is with the group already.

G. Cinder: while we're here, (hugs his neck) how about we get, "reacquainted~"?

Konton: oh of course my sexy maiden. (he grin wider)

They kissed each other deep while he spank her ass and grope it more.

Konton: I'm going to eat all of your soul so you will be completely mine.

G. Cinder: yes master, take me and my soul, punish me for being a bad girl~.

konton: such a nice ass, and it's all mine.

He spank it more and more even grope it.

konton: I remember your spysuit when we enter the CCT, I saw you sway your hips on me.

She moan as he kept spanking her ass.

Konton: so tell me, you sway your hips with your ass for me do you? (grope her ass)

G. Cinder: yes master, my ass is for you!

Konton: good girl and now, (he unzipped her spy suit to lower down of her ass and show his cock) is time to punish you.

He then shove his cock into her pussy as she moan, of a doggie as he pounding her so munch making her moan and spanking her ass more and more make G. Cinder moan more and more then fondling her breasts and twist her nipples, her eyes roll up and goofy smile and face as her tongue stick out of the wild and rapidly speed pounding.

Konton: who do you belong you?! (Spank her ass harder so is all red) tell me! say my name!

G. Cinder: YOURS MASTER! IM ALL YOURS MASTER! SPANK ME! MAKE ME YOURS, MAKE ME A S***!

Konton: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed inside of her as she moan loudly, then lay down to his chest.

Konton: how was it?

G. Cinders oh, so good master.

Konton: good (he turn to see his duplicates having sex with his girls)so do they.

G. Cinder: yeah, to be honestly, I do like you so munch when we first met and along everything when you help my plan.

Konton: you do?

G. cinder: yes, (look down sad a bit with a frown) I'm sorry, salems order me cuz she was afraid of how you de-thrown her and ruin her like how the god of darkness that she think and see you compared to him.

Konton: am I really compared to the god of darkness?

G. cinder: correct, and zack is the god of light.

Konton: damn it again,(grumble a bit) that old crow and now everyone say we compared of those brother, how me and zack are alike?

G. cinder: looks.

Konton: oh yeah.

G. Cinder: your like the polar opposite.

Konton:(sigh and frown) yeah, your salem raised me like a child as I see her as a mother, and my salem is like I care and love more then a mother, but those two betray me! As now they see me as a tool!

G. Cinder: I see, (she petted his hair and hug his face to her chest) there there master.

Konton: also since the two brother of light and darkness got along, I guess I got along with zack since he was a worthy opponent and spare my life, but it doesn't mean i'll give up, i'll surpass and wont lose this time.

G. Cinder: of course master.

Konton: since you got particle of the spring maiden i gave you, make sure you take care and honor alter amber, i'm sure she forgive you of killing her.

G. cinder: maybe.

Konton: trust me on it, let begin training.

G. Cinder: (smile) let's begin master.

 **Meanwhile**

As then for the heroes is in the train station, they are waiting for the rubys as shade blake is talking with austin. Zack and Koan is taking a nap while ben playing his game Nintendo DS of super smash brothers 4 and konton is drinking his root beer.

Shade Blake: so how can you keep that black hole generator from exploding?

Austin: well, for starters you have to watch the reactor and it's levels of stabilization, then adjust the energy absorption levels to keep from expanding and make sure the power core is still functional.

shade blake: i see, and how do ben able to get these same abilities of you and your brothers?

Austin:(chuckle nervously) a funny story, i was curious of ben feel leaf out so i uh, sneak in his room when he's asleep and surprise him to injected particle ability from me, zack and koan. He was totally freaked me , even i didn't think it through of testing it before using it on him.

Ben: YOU STILL OWE ME AN LIMITED ADDISON SUMO SLAMMER CARD!

Austin: DUDE! YOUR A GROWN MAN! ACT LIKE ONE! Geez, you do one thing for a guy and your getting that every month.

Ben: and this coming from the guy who go all childish and depress cuz snow Weiss like me, and not to mention fan crazy of kamen rider.

Ausitn: no i don't!

Ben: oh yeah? Well koan told me there's a new kamen rider heisei, with all kamen rider even Zi O together.

Austin's eyes wider as his heart beating as he zoom in to ben and hold his shirt.

Austin: PLEASE TELL ME IS TRUE! WHEN IS COME OUT!? WHEN IS COME OUT!? WHEN IS COME OUT!?

Ben: and there's my point.

Weiss: oh don't tease my austy, he cant help it.

Ben: you know is the truth.

Austin realize and snap out of it and blushes embarrassed.

Austin: w-whatever! i-i just let my guard down, but still i'm gonna watch it, do you have any idea to imagin all the riders even zi o? i'll watch it even it kills me!

Ben: that ca-

Weiss then made four swords aiming at his pressure points.

Weiss: say it, I dare you.

snow Weiss tackle Weiss as they fight in dust cloud.

Snow weiss: don't lay a finger on my benny! Me!

Weiss: I like to see you try to stop me!

Ben:(chuckle) well that one way to deal of cutting lose. (turn to see zack and koan gone) eh, guess they try to see what taking crimson ruby, ruby and yang and yin yang so long, better join in. (walk out)

Austin: you guys go, I'll watch over your stuff.

then Austin got caught in the dust cloud fighting.

Austin:(anime tears) ah come on!

As then ruby and crimson ruby rushing bump into qrow.

Qrow :(turn at the two ruby) hey? What with the running?

Ruby: what's with the standing?!

Crimzon ruby: come one! it's almost time!

then the two ruby zoom in speed together leaving rose petals as back to the group with a happy smile as ben, zack and koan found the two rubys.

Ben: oh there you two are?

Yang: and?

They pull out a little bag from the gift shop for them.

Weiss: wow. (sarcasm)

Snow Weiss: what an absolute waist of time.

Yin yang: what did you get me?!

Yang: or me!

Ben: me!

Zack: and me!

Koan: koan wanna know too!

Ruby and crimzon ruby: you have to wait and see~.

Yang and yin yang: no fair!

Ben, zack and koan: ah man!

Ben and Zack try to grab the bag with the yangs but Ruby and Crimson Ruby doges them, Weiss is rubbing on austins head saying "i'm sorry" a bunch of times. Then the two Noras pop out in front of the two yangs, zack, ben and koan and the two rubys.

L. Nora: oh! I can't believe we're taking the train to arges!

Nora: beautiful! Northen close line! You think is too early for beach season?

The girls are drooling in the thought of seeing Ben, Austin, Koan, Konton and Zack in their swim trunks.

Ren: unfornanilty, but we will be closer to atlas.

Konton: we hope it better be worth it of our next step. (Crossing his arms)

snow weiss: well I'm glad that you all excited, but I don't think you be appreciated I lead to atlas.

Crimson ruby: I know your worried snow weiss, but trust us , team rwby wont leave your site in a second.

ben: same with team bakz, you can count on it, we promise.

?: no one gotta be worried with us around

as two man, first with blue jacket underneath a black shirt, brown gloves, jeans and holding a mace and next to him is a guy wearing a light brown shirt, blue vest , shorts but lack pants undearneath and boots along holding a shotgun like.

Nora: and you are?

konton: is twiddle dee and twiddle dumb, the two stooges.

?: actually dee and duggly of course, the argus limited very own huntsman, we'll be keeping everyone safe as we pass through grimm's and grimmcons's terroirty.

Konton: meh, tweedle dee and tweedle dumb gotta nice ring to it.

Ben: and you two? Protecting us? You two needed the protecting.

Austin: thinking that weapon will help?

Zack: I hope you better be prepared.

Koan: tweedled dee and tweedled dumb not so bright, go bye-bye of trouble.

Duggly: why I yada!

Dee: easy there man, trust us in a tip they can get extra attention, if things get dangerous (wink at the girls)

As the girls show blank looks.

Qrow: i got a tip for ya, buzz off.

Walk to the group as zack, ben, koan, ruby, crimson ruby, yin yang and yang make funny faces at the two.

Qrow: looks like mistral really scraping from the bottom of the barrel these days.

Dee: hey! your talking to a-

qrow:(Show the scroll of the two guys) a professional huntsman right, will it seem like one of you "heroes" let the staff entrance to the caboose wide open. Be a shame to lose your job before it started.

Austin: some heroes they are, they're dumb enough to forgot there job over our girls.

Konton: I told you there name are tweedled dee and tweedled dumb.

Austin: I guess your right about that one.

Dee: (sigh) come on duggly.

They walk off.

Ozpin's voice: I do hope those aren't beacon graduate.

Oscer: you know sometimes saving the world feels over whelming.

Austin: not to ben, he saved the world lots of times.

Oscer: but then people like that came along and grateful that its our job and not theirs.

Konton got a call then pull out a small seer like phone and notice the word say salems as he growl, he walk off to talk in private, as he answer it.

Konton: you two better got a reason why I cannot destroy it.

Salem.A: konton please, my son - Di-

Konton: don't call me son! You betray me and use me, order cinder to set me up!

She didn't say anything as along salem seem look down.

Konton: why you call me here for? So you can use me as your tool?

Salem.A: because we're worried about you.

Konton: you two? Worried about me?

Salem: yes, please konton, come back home.

Konton: and what? Become your tool? Cuz you look me down and want me gone, you compare to me of the god of darkness? (make the two salem flinch) if they're nothing else, bye.

Salem: before you go, I want to tell you in my heart and so do my sister.

Konton: and what, is that?

love you

Konton broke the phone into pieces.

Konton: such nonense of pile of turd.

Zack: hey! The train is leaving!

konton: well better take my move if I want my vengeance. (run to the group)

they are in the train, when it gloves the boys with their girls in each room, ben with snow Weiss reading a book while ben reading a drinking his smoothie, zack and crimson ruby playing video games, koan asleep with yin yang reading a magazine, shade blake and Austin look at the window.

Austin: feeling alright Shade?

Shade blake: yeah.

Crimson ruby: alright everyone, I think is time a official team exercise, who want to play video games?

Ben: i'm in.

Zack: same here.

Yin yang: I mean if you want me to kick your butt, yeah sure, let me grab my scroll.

Austin: how that even an excerise crimson ruby? all it is we doing is moving our fingers.

Crimson ruby: that's the point.

then a guitar play as zack's and Austin's eyes wide.

zack: that guitar, I know that song.

Austin: (smile) it's been a century.

The two walk out to hear the guitar played. They spotted a man with black hair, brown eyes and peach skin, have sunglasses like goggle on the top of his head, black glove, black boots, he is wearing a blue jacket with collar up along yellow buttons, blue pants and a red shirt.

Austin: Jiro.

Jiro stop playing and look at the two as he felt a familiar presents as it made him gasp.

zack: Jiro is us, zack and Austin.

Jiro puts away his guitar and walks up to them.

Austin: Jiro, we haven't see you for a long time.

Zack: how have you been?

Jiro: I'm doing fine I guess, but I never thought I can see you two again.

Weiss: um, austy, who's this man?

Austin: oh girls meet Jiro, he's an android.

zack: our old friend back then.

Jiro: who are you?

Weiss: I'm weiss ookami.

Jiro: huh ?(look at her and Austin) siblings?

Austin: no, a lot of things happen to the four of us, (sigh) jiro, weiss is… once of my fiances.

Jiro: what's a fiancé?

Zack: means marriage of a husband and wife.

Jiro: oh, well is nice to meet you Weiss.

Weiss: and to you too jiro

Zack: how you get here?

Jiro: there was a 3 womans, they told me about you along your brothers, then they told me to come to this train as I was confused why until now.

Austin: (drop his head) mom.

Zack: hehehe, surpises.

Jiro: so there your moms? that explains it, also they want me to give it to zack and koan.

He dig to his pocket and pull out two disk watch of OOO and Gaim.

Austin: oh wow.

Zack: (grab gaim) gaim.

Then the disk of OOO begin to bounce as it see hop inside of koan's fur framed while koan still asleep.

Jiro: whos that?

Zack: our brother koqn and our leader who's are brother Ben.

Jiro: i see, (look at the gaim disk) that rider mask, reminds me how i met this kamen rider gaim.

Austin: (gasp) you did?!

Jieo: yes.

Austin: wait, ON MY GOD!

Jiro: we was taking down our enemy then i walk off, i see you know him.

Austin: your kamen rider kikaider! How did I not see that?!

Jiro: uh what?

Zack: don't mind him, he and his aunt watch too much kamen rider stuff.

Jiro: okay and I'm sorry austin, i think you mistaken, I'm no rider.

Austin: (pouted) damn it, but at least you met gaim, so cool!

As zack and austin bring him to the girls, as yin yang about to get her bag but shade blake got it for her.

Shade blake: here let me help you with that.

Koan yawn and look down as he title his head while austin look at shade blake.

Yin yang: Blake, you don't have to do that. (took her bag)

Koan: hmm?

Shade Blake: i don't know what your talking about.

Is just gonna he it before things are back to normal. But, i'am glad where back together

As austi n, snow weiss, crismon ruby, zack, ben and Jiro smiling.

Koan: golden kitty right.

They look at koan up top of the ceiling.

Koan: it'll be hotdog now we as one! (turn to Jiro) yellow blue and red, what doing? Me is koan!

Jiro: call me jiro.

Ben: hey your the android that baustin and zack told us, I'm Ben.

Jiro: a pleasure.

Crimson ruby: wow, he's like penny too?!

Austin: uh huh, in his android form he called kikaider.

Crimson ruby: so cool!

Jiro: penny?

Penny: that's me.

Penny. A: and me.

As then jiro turn at them as he look at them curious and so do the two penny.

Jiro: are you two kikariders as well?

Penny: not exactly, i was an android .

Penny. A: so do i .

Penny: but benny turn me for real person and ruby along her sister crimson ruby was our first friend who accept us.

Jiro:(surprise and look at ben) you can, do that?

Ben: well, jerryrigg did all the work and not to mention other abilites i merge it with that form.

Jiro: can you do that to me?

Ben: of course.

Jiro: and austin and Zack.

Austin: yeah?

Zack: what's up?

Jiro: (look down sad) you remember my two brothers?

Austin: yeah.

Jiro: can you two, rebuilt them?

Crimson ruby: what happen to them zacky?

Zach: they… were broken.

Austin: of course, the blueprints are still in my head just waiting to be used.

Jiro: huh?

Austin: we'll explain soon, and dont feel down, i know they can forgive you and so do rei.

Then qrow came in with a drink.

Qrow: how touching, whos this guy?

Zack: me and austin's old frind who is a brother, Jiro.

Koan: he's an android. (land down at the floor)

qrow: oh.

Konton came and see him.

Konton: oh, is him.

Jiro glared at him as konton glare back but with a smirk.

Konton: hello robot boy.

Jiro: who are you? And why you almost look like zack?

Zack: he's my counterpart mean topside, he was evil, sort of and now on our side and my twin brother, konton orion.

Jiro: konton orion?

Konton: hehehe, i bet haikaider ain't no problem to you huh?

Jiro: how did you know about him?

Konton: hehehe, because i am zack, different and opposite, let say the toaster head wasn't impressive.

Jiro: (glared) whatever your history, if you betray my frisnds and family, I will get you.

Konton: we shall see kikaider, so who in for games.

Zack: wanna join uncle qrow?

Qrow: kick your butt? Sure.

Then the thud noise as the boys, jiro, and girls senses it.

Yin yang: what was that?

Snow Weiss: exactly what is sound like.

Blake: we have grimms and grimmcons.

Shade blake: just my luck.

Austin: well our luck once again.

Ben: seems like these grimms and grimmcons are catching to this train.

Qrow: grab your weapons.

Everyone grabbed there weapons and run out, they got up top to see duggly and dee trying to fight the grimm manitcore.

Razor blade: leave no survivors! Take down every huntsman!

Dee charges his bludgeoning weapon and charges but then a Grimm manitocre got Dee.

Duggly: dee !

Konton snap his finger as he teleported safe.

Razorblaze:( spotted the heroes) go forward my brothers !

As the grimmcon and grimm manticore flying toward them.

Weiss and snow Weiss: what's the plan ruby?

Austin: what you think ben?

Ruby and crimson ruby: don't let anyone else die.

Ben: and destroy the grimm! 

Jiro cross his arms in an X, as a bright light around him, the flashes died down to show his entire body is robotic, his belt buckle symbol twist a horizontal and his right side is blue with yellow lines , left right is red and show tech inside but shielded parts and his eyes and fingers are yellow.

Austin: never get tired of seeing a transformation.

Zack: yep, he still got it.

Austin pulled out his dragon photon sword and shield as zack whip out his gauntlets, koan got his gauntlet claws and ben have his blaster guns ready. The teams are clashing there weapons on the manticor grimms and grimmcons as oscar inside of the train.

Ozpin's voice: shall i?

Oscer: no, I'm keeping control.

He about to go but bump into j. Jaune , D. Ren and L. Nora along team jnpr and the boys other girls.

Jaune: what's going on?

As the heroes fighting the grimms as then konton and qrow dealing of other grimms and grimmcon manticore slicing them to dust as ben dodge razorblade's claws

Razor blade: you must be the heroes i heard, I'm raozrblade leader of the grimms manitcore , we like to take the relic and we be on our way.

Ben hi, I'm Ben and I'm about to kick your tincan ass!

Razorblade: not if i kill your mana ass first, if you don't give me the relic.

Ben: not a chance.

Razorblade see duggly running avoiding getitng blast by the manticore grimm, he use his scroll to baerricade the train and brought out guns.

Razor blade: razorbalde! Terrorize!

He in his robot mode as he help the manitocre fighting qrow and konton, qrow and konton kept slashing them but avoid their attacks quickly as the grimmcon got shot by the cannons from the train.

Razor blade:(turn at ben) then you leave me no choice, (turn to the grimms and grimmcons) brothers! Shoot the train down along the guns!

Ben: what?! That will kill the people!

Razorbalde: that's the idea.

As the grimm manticore breaking and firing the guns at the train cause it to shake a bit.

Austin: oh great!

Ben: boys! Take out the shooters!

As then the boy about to, however the grimmcon cover them.

Qrow: hey! What you doing? (asking dugly who shooting)

Konton: that dick!

Then team jnpr along j. Jaune, L. Nora and d. Ren oscar run toward qrow and konton.

Nora: wait!

L. nora: why is it always something!?

Nora: i know right?!

Jaune: it's something with ben and the others.

Oscar came in qrow and konton shooting the Grimm and grimmcons.

Oscar: how can i help?

Qrow: you can get that idiot to shut down the turrents.

Konton: it drawing the grimms and grimmcons to the humans.

Oscar: right! (toward Duggly avoiding the grimm attack) stop! You got to shut the turrents off

Duggly: are you crazy?! No way! (as the turents shot a Grimm) yes! Another one down!

Oscar: stop! You got to lurrent the turrents back!

Duggly: what does it matter when there dead?! 

As then razorblade went to his team to aid of fighting the boys and girls, they stop as he smirk at them.

Austin: what with the smirk?

Razorblade: forward.

As he and his troops is flying away from the train.

Austin: (turn around) uh, guys.

Ben: we know asut just get in!

Koan: quack!

Zack: duck!

Konton: damn!

Duggly: where they going?

Oscar:(turn) TUNNEL!

As everyone get in while duggly's left arm got hurt as everyone inside.

Qrow: I said turn those dame things off!

Qrow pin him to the wall.

Austin: i guess he didnt get the memo.

Duggly: those the-

Konton: shut the hell up! (punch him) and turn it off for once in your life ! Or else I'll throw you out of here!

Crimson ruby: just do it.

J. Jaune: trust us, we're know what where doing?

As the two Jaune heal duggly's wounds.

Duggly: fine.

L. nora: ren, could use your semblance to mask everyone on this train?

Koan: it would hide the emotion and more.

Ren: but we never effect it so many people.

Ruby: well you never had jaune help then before.

Weiss: you can amplify your aura.

Kikaider: your other self can help increase it.

Qrow: yeah, that's an alright plan.

Then opzin take over as ben, austin, Koan, kikaider and konton aware what ozpin is about to say.

Ozpin: I'm afraid they're is one complcation… the grimm is also attracted to this. (showed the relic of knowledge)

Duggly: what's that ?

Koan and qrow: non of your business

Qrow: oz, are you serious?

Yin yang: why would you tell us that?

Ben: we know it.

Ozpin: hmm?

Yin yang: you guys?

Yang: we had a feeling this not no ordinary relic, we was gonna tell you guys so we can have a word with ozpin but the grimms got in the way of it.

Ben: but we'll have to put it on hold for later.

Zack: what's the plan rubes?

Crimson Ruby: right, every second we're on bored this train we're putting everyone else in danger. Get the passengers to the front cars, you can still mask the emotions and kill the turrets.

Ruby: we can't some with you, if we cut the back cars with us and the relic on them, we can deal with the grimm you just make sure the train has safely make it safely to arges.

Ben: kikaider, penny, cinder, Summer and raven will be with us .

Austin: the rest keep the people safe, so good luck.

Zack: also kikaider here. (pull out an upgrade cube)

Kikaider: what this?

Zack: it'll help you, along my abiltiy as if ben make penny human so can I.

He place it in as a bright light flash as back to his human form as jiro touch his face as he feel warm.

Jiro: I'm… real.

Zack: yep and you can still transformed but good upgradeds.

Jiro then transformed as kikaider as he felt the same but newer.

Kikaider: I...i dont know what to say?

Zack: is nothin, so are you ready?

He nodded

Ben:( turn to his other girls) we'll be back

Austin: (turn his other girls) just make sure everyone is safe.

Koan: (turn to his other girls) make sure they turn they're frown upside down ! hahahaha !

Konton: (turn to his girls) do not let the grimms and grimmcons in, no matter what.

Zack: (turn to his girls) I'll be fine.

Each of the boys girls all hug there boyfriends and give them a kiss and give their girlfriends a plushy of themselves.

walk up to ruby, crimson ruby and Ben.

: if only you meet us there.

Ben turn to his mana formed, koan in his demon form as is have a black gi with white shirt inside, horns are black, right side a bit broken, white gusntlet, a blue X on his chest, Austin based formed seem have orange hair, silver and orange stripe horns, dragonic wings, arms are black scales along bamdages gloves, dragon wings and tail, reddish orange eyes, as for zack and konton in lewamus prime and levatron however, they're armors are more different, zacks armor is more different, his forelegs are green, his legs are blue and is blue on the chest, shoulder pads and head piece and has red on his chest, shoulder pads and arms. Kontons armor is almost like zacks armor, but his armor is light gray, gray, dark gray, black and red.

Lewamus prime and leveatron prime look at each other then they both grab and shake their hands then fist pump.

Ben: is hero time!

Austin: dragon omni time!

Koan: time to go wild!

Lewamus prime: time to roll out!

Levatron prime: Time to rise up!

The boys all went to the cargo roof as the girls with the boys did the preparations as the cureents is away, the two blake cut off the connection of the train as they almost saw an image of adam but however their imagination.

Blake: de ja vu.

Shade blake: yeah.

The two blakes got to the roof as the heroes see razorblade and his troops made it in of the tunnel and flying and land.

Ruby and crimson ruby: now!

The two rens start to touch the train as jaune and J. jaune give there auras to them As it hide the emotion of the people inside the train.

As then both levatron blasting then slicing then lewamus prime shooting and back flip to rounshouse kick then levatron uppercut then smash them to the ground, lewamus jump over blasting 5 grimmcons while levatron front flip to blasting 4 grimm manitcore as then both land of their feet, they both back away bump to each other as they glare a bit then back to the fight.

Oscar whacking and thrusting the manitcore as lewamus and ben help the two ruby, snow Weiss, raven, summer and yang as lewamus blasted one then ben launch energy missile. Koan, blake and yin yang do a double punches and slashes as austin help shade blake and Weiss as well. as cinder shot arrow to the manitcore then emerald shooting 6 Grimm manitocre.

Lewamus help crimson ruby and ben help ruby and snow weiss as everyone see oscar riding on the Grimm manticore.

Austin: still got a lot to learn.

Koan: but where the fun of that part !

Then both weiss hit the manticore and then summer and two ruby hit thsir scythe launch them ti the ground.

Lewamus prime: koan !

Koan: yeah !

they duplicate themsleves. And They put on their ziku driver on.

ZIKU DRIVER!

Lewamus pull out Zi O and Koan pull out Geiz.

 **ZI O!**

 **GEIZ!**

They press/slam on the top button and the writ and digital watches appeared behind them.

Lewamus and koan: Henshin! (spins the drivers)

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O! / RI~DER GEIZ!**

As they morph to zi o and geiz , now zi o pull out gaim and geiz pull out OOO.

 **GAIM!**

 **OOO!**

They attach it and they spin the ziku.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER /RI~DER! ZI O!/ GEIZ! ARMOR TIME!**

Three animals start to run down from the mountain and a large orange with gaims face drop onto lewamus primes shoulders. The three animals all form an armor with the red eagle turn into a mask, the yellow tiger turn into arms with the claw on the right forearm and the green grasshoper turn into legs as the armor attached to Geiz and the metallic orange with gaim's face unfurled as the face turn into the chest plate, the sides formed the shoulders that has the orange lockseed, the inner sides folded into leg armor, as it attaches to Zi-o it made a splash sound and it pop out two claw-like armor designs and has the samarai helmet and waist straps.

 **TAKA! TORRA! BATTA! OOO!**

 **SOIYA! GA~IM!**

Zi-O: Armor time! Gaim! (make a sumo pose) on parade though the path of blosoms!

Geiz: Armor time! OOO!

Austin: so awesome!

As Koan turn to U. Clawser, austin turn to frost bite, ben turn to Diamond head then lewamus turn to a black humaoind spider with spider legs and it side with the symbol of the ultramatrix on his left Palm and konton turn to ravage but red streaks.

Diamondhead: **DIAOMNDHEAD!**

U. Clawser: **ULTIMATE CLAWSER!**

Frost bite: **FROST BITE!**

?: **ANTI RAVAGE!**

?: **TRANTULER!**

Tranutler went ultiamte as he now a bit more muscle and humaonid, have 8 spider limbs on his back as he have fur and fangs, he have the symbol of the ultramatrix on his forehead.

?: **ULTIMATE TRANULER!**

The aliens all charge at the large Grimmcon as anti ravage shos his forearm blade helping Qrow as theyre cutifng and slashing razorblade then dodges his attack but got push and he fired a fire ball however anti ravage move qrow out of the way and spray acid at the grimmco nas he roar at him then the two wiess, diamondhead, frost bite and u. Trantular join in as they froze his wings off and braking them, qrow and the to rubys charge at grimmcon as they spin fast and cut it in half then diamondhead jump over shooting them whils frost bite hold him as j unleashed a icy breathing while Um trantuler and U. Clawser slashing in spinning circle around as zi o and gaim slashing along kikaider help rapdily punching and kicking then throw everyone one of the enemy

Ruby: we need to ground it!

Blake and Shade Blake: on it! Yangs!

Both yangs rush in as they slide down ar razorblaze then the blakes use their line rope to help the yangs pin razorblade down as diamondhead shot down pillar crystal at the grimmcon's back and U clawser and frostbite along two Weiss froze the wings then anti ravage and U. Trantuler turn back to normal as the rubys, qrow, summer, raven and the orion twins shooting razor blade as they smile and got their weapons.

Razor blade: you may got me down, but so do this train!

Then the two rider press their belt and button

 **FINISH TIME! OOO! / GAIM!**

Zi-o and geiz spin their drivers as that made a ding.

 **SCANNING!/SQUASH! TIME BURST!**

Zi o zoom in and so do the two ruby, qrow, summer, raven and konton as Geiz jump foward make a O rings for a kick, they slash and cut even geiz kick male an explosion but razorblade blast the track as the two Weiss ready.

Ben: Zack! Let's go Waybig!

Zack: got it! Ben and Zack jump off the train in mid air and slap there wrists of a blue and green flash, first ben colossal humanoid creature, he has three red lines on his neck. The blades on his shoulders have returned and he also has fingerless gloves, He is now more muscular and his head is less skull shaped. He has eyes on his cheeks , and more metallic. There are also blades on his waist. And he got two of the stripes on his arms back and the symbol of the omnitrix on his chest. As for zack's is different as almost optimus prime like.

?: **WAYBIG!**

?: **POSITIVE WAYBIG!**

They grab the trains to land it on the snow safety.

Qrow: is everyone okay?

Geiz: in one piece yeah.

Waybig: (crouch down) that was a close call.

P. Waybig: yeah, you said it. (crouch down)

Austin: speak for yourself.

The boys turn to see Austin is in the tree all he way though.

Austin: if any of you laugh, I'm cutting your rider presages.

Waybig: don't even start ookami, take that then we'll block that new movie and yours.

Austin: nevermind then. (shiver a bit)

P. Waybig: then shut up ookami, is not like you could use your head to teleported before you think fast.

Anti ravage turn back to konton along the boys back to normal along both koan and zack merged as one and kikaider turn back to Jiro.

Jiro: so now what?

?: still alive!

Everyone turn to see an old lady who has long braided what hair, wearing a blue poncho, pants, has robotic goggles and holding a skull themed cane.

Austin: (got out of the tree) um, are you alright ma'am?

Koan: she said she still alive.

Austin: just checking.

Old lady: of course, that sure a close one huh?

Konton: i guess, seem we gonna travel on foot, if I'm not mistakenly they should have a village around this snow.

Ruby: since when do you know about everything?

Konton: brat, I use to be in here and this world once, beside. (eyes glows and smile sinister) my recruit shall improve me.

 **With the other konton and cinder.**

Konton: well done cinder, your training has been improve and your ready

G. Cinder is breathing from her training she has done as konton give her a water bottle as she accept it and drink it.

Konton: here you go.

G. Cinder: thank you master.

Konton: your oder here as simple, find they others on foot, pretend your still loyal to the witch and lizard bastard, if your associate and allies find you, you can illusion shape your old appearance to fool them, contact me if something interested happen.

G. Cinder: yes master.

Konton: as let you know the other me and they others , let say a train problem accident and now going on foot.

She nodded as she walking to the wall as she punch a hole and see is raining , then she summon an umberilla. Galva cinder walking out of the cave then look around, she see a woman with groceries along 5 grimms sneakling ready for the kill

She use her fire ball spear to impale the grimmcons as she walk passed the woman as then put on a same outfit of the woman so she be disguise.

 **With the heroes.**

Konton looking at the group with his arm cross.

Konton: _that oz, what the hell is he try to hide of his so call words and lies?_

 **Flashback**

Ruby: we need to take the relic back to atlic?

Qrow: that what oz's said?

Snow Weiss and Weiss: you got to be joking

Koan: koan didn't tell a joke, even it is crazy!

Nora: I mean bright side.

L. nora: we finally get out of this house.

Austin: well what other choice do we have? The enemy know one thing of the vault, I mean even if me and my bro keep it safe, there a chance of a safe place to go since beacon doing okay and next is haven and now we have to move to atlas.

Qrow: well trust me, i'm not crazy about it either, minus koan, is our best option.

Raven: even if I close the vault they will come for the relic.

Ren: atlas the safest place we have in the moment but the borders are closed, general ironwood call everyone.

Qrow: eh not everyone, (Show a scroll of a hologram)the city of argus is away northen of us the primary trading port, of anima solid tust m they got the largest atlas military base outside of the kingdom, there's no way they can abandon it.

Ben: which means ironwood be there, I would sent a messages on him to let him know of this and the after situation we have.

Austin: right, this will be our good chances here.

Ozpin: hopefully the first option will be advice.

Qrow: glad to see your feeling better.

Chronocal: so you're Ozpin that I've heard about.

Ozpin: and your kamen rider ex aid of chronicle by any chance?

Chronical: likewise. Now my associates and I are joining all of you in this journey as well

Dangerous zombie: we'll be splitting up and do some scouting around of find something interesting.

Ozpin: and i'm sure we can all use more time recover, i'm afraid time. is of an ascend.

Shade blake: great as long this thing is out of they open.

Blake: it power fall in the wrong hands.

J. jaune: speaking of, what it doe exactly ? qrow didn't told us.

Konton: we wanted to know the power it possess, if you tell us here.

Qrow: your going to tell them?

Ozpin: of course, the relic of knowledge. Has a wonderful and incredible dangerous feeling. It user ask many question. And the lamp will provide an answer.

Ren: interesting.

Ben, austin, koan, zack and Konton: hmmm

Blake: that's incredible.

Ozpin: indeed, however is draw in drawback, the lamp cannot tell you of ghe event that happens , the lamp only answer 3 question, over 1000 years.

Yin yang: well, i guess that not to bad.

Yang: that a lot of pressure though.

Black hole: if we ever give it a shot and turn at(the two nora and koan grinning at the relic) and dont even try to ask it question you three, It don't grant wishes.

Koan and the two nora's grumble.

Koan: damn it koan thought it was a genie!

Austin: well it is a genie themed but it's for answers.

Koan: then koan got questions, tons.

Ozpin: (chuckle) I'm afraid you wont be ask it by any moment, (koan and two morass grumble again) the question was use before I sealed it away.

Crimson ruby: well now, at least we know what it is.

Ruby: and we sure to keep it safe.

 **End flashback.**

Konton: _now to see our next move._

As then crismon ruby, jiro and zack found the relic, Jiro bring his motorcycle along an attach career then koan lift up yin yang's motorcycle and yang lift hers as well.

Yin yang: thank you koany bear!

Koan: your wlecome golden lioness!

Yang: great, this is just great, we're stranded, we lose the third of our party and we gained a defenceless old lady!

?: my name is Maria Cavalera! And I'm not defenseless! I'm just a little hard of hearing. And blind without my eyes, that are in desperate need of repair. (Tap her eyes) Okay, I'm starting to see your point.

Austin: I can fix them.

Zack poke yang's forehead.

Yang: ow! (rub her forehead and pouted) zacky what was that for?

Zack: fixing my little yangy-pie and dont be rude, or we have our round 2 sooner tonight.

Yang: (hug him) I'll behave!

Zack: okay.

Austin fix Maria's goggle tech.

Austin: there we go.

Maria: thanks.

Jiro: we should all calm down and remain our question.

Qrow: the kids right, if we lose our cool now we invite more grimms and grimmcons.

Shade Blake: does that matter? Apparently we been attracting vrimms and grimmcons since haven-

Austin petted shade blake's head and her cat ears.

Austin: easy Kitty.

Then shade blake begin to purr with a cat smile.

Austin: if you behave, I'll give you my special fish

Shade blush drool a bit then hugged him tightly.

Shade Blake: okay.

Yin Yang: also what happen no more lies and have truth

Oscar: yeah, i think is time we have an explanation.

Konton: come on out now oz! You owe us an answer and explanation.

Ozpin: I did not lie to you.

Weiss: well you didn't tell us about the relic.

Ozpin: please now is not the time.

Austin: I'm sorry ozpin but..

Ben: me and my brothers and pur wife we talk in private at haven.

Koan: we discover you told us what you are but not the whole thing.

Zack: such as your origin and how you know salem along the relics?

Ozpin: you did?

Konton: we getting specious as in the relic can do something.

Ozpin: it is true the grimms and grimmcons are attracted to the relic, the fate is undeniably, it has to do of it originally not entirely sure. Regardless as in fear what it making you adding society and negatively. It seem like a safer opition.

Snow Weiss: you know i get really tired people choosing what best for me?

Konton: is it schnee? (turn ozpin) i smell more then you just know.

Yin yang: is that why you choose to lie about lionheart too?

Ozpin: yes, as a matter of fact, i believe the kingdom of mistrial deserve better then the truth. And i beleive leonardo deserve remember his life time of serveice and not the unfornicate miss tep made of his final years.

Yin yang and yang: misteps !?

Ozpin: what professors lionheart did was reperhasive, i am here to agure with you differently. But with one last of judgment should explain all of his good, we do not all have regrets. You may have met professor lionheart, but you never met the man he was before salem and dung found him.

Yang: look we suppoze to be together.

Ben: we still trust you no matter how ha-

Ozpin: do you think leo was the first ? That he say those exact same words to me?

Ben: ozpin...

Ozpin: I'm sorry, you have to understand my behavior is back by experience, I'm not saying you have betray me or saying as the reason i have the thigns i do the secret i keep, the reason i...where's the relic?

Crimson ruby: right here.

Zack, ruby and crimson ruby show it to him

Ruby: it got scattered in the crash

Ozpin: please, hand it over.

Ruby: so all this time you day talk about saving humanity.

Crimson ruby: that was just everyone else?

Ozpin: that is not what I meant to suggest, miss roses, the relic is a powerful item and i feel is my burden there.

Ben: we know what can it do, a being can be summon by the name.

This shocked ozpin's eyes wide.

Austin: we can sense and i know you know what it can do.

Koan: looking at your eyes , the pain you endure of this endless cyclee of reincarnation. The war, death, the lost and many things that describe it.

Zack: it matter we feel it but your slowly making yourself notice of the trust around you. We only gonna vote after we see your true history.

Konton: your a fool to think we can't know , is about time oscar should tell us , you can't stop us.

Ozpin: please i-

He froze as oscar try to get in control.

Qrow: oz?

Austin: no is oscar.

Oscar: he's... trying to stop you.

Yin yang: stop us from what?

Oscar: the boys...are right, he's afraid...you'll find out..what he's. Hiding!

He got down to his knees.

Konton: boy! Tell us the name of the being in the relic, now!

Oscar: it's jiin, her name is jiin... call out her name...

Ruby: her name?

Ben: so that her name.

Zack look at crimson ruby and ben look at ruby as they nodded.

Crimson ruby, ruby, and zack: jinn...

Then the snow started to stop in mid air as if time freeze , The lamp start to glow and to be bigger, a light blue mist start to form a woman with long blue hair, she wears golden chains and a decorative waist.

Jiin: (stretches) wonderful, (spotted the Ruby's, Ben and Zack) tell me, what knowledge do you seek?

Ben: woah

Austin: so that jinn

Koan: i know she's a genie!

Jinn stared at zack as she smile more and giggle.

Zack: what?

Jiin: your more cuter the when your a baby.

Zack: you met me?

Konton: i met her?

Akaru: (walks to the group) jiiny it's been to long

Jinn: akay is good to see you , your son reminds me so munch and but like my creator.

Austin: (turn to zack and konton) are you two older?

Zack: don't look at us, we just met her , and i do t remember very munch as baby dude.

Konton: mom you met her and she knows me and zack?

She made an X on her mouth with her fingers with a giggle

Zack and konton sweatdrop.

 **With**

G. Cinder is walking around the town , she look at the screen of the dungeon and his allies even a picture konton who show unknown and desceaed say about konron's death year when beacon fall as G. Cinder put her hood up by the rain

Then she notice a spider web symbol , she enter the place and see people with spider tattoo , then she walk to a woman at the table.

Woman: that far enough.

The two step up around her as body gaurds.

G. Cinder brought a small pouch of money, she thdow it at the table

Woman: ok.

As the guards let G. Cinder sit down at the chair.

G. cinder: your little miss malachite?

Little miss malachite: I'm gonna be Lil' Miss Gon'-Skin-You-Alive if you ever take that tone with me again. Looks like your life savings.

G. cinder: it was somebodys.

Little miss malachite: cute, what'd you want for it?

She show her scroll of team RWBY, D. Ren, L. Nora, J. jaune and team BAKZ.

G. Cinder: I'm looking for these travelers.

Little miss malachite: well sweetheart, you came to the right place.

G. Cinder turn her head to see just people talking.

Little miss malachite:(chuckle) a little jumpy today, you know i use to be afraid of spiders, wanna know what i do to them?

G. Cinder: learn to kill them?

Little miss malachite: oh no, the world need spiders. I just made the spider works for me.

G. Cinder see the people of spider web tattoos.

Little miss malachite: give us a week, we'll find your travelers.

G. Cinder nodded, Then she walk off.

Guard 1: little miss, we already know where they are, that big guy asked about them last week, and the rumors about the boys…

Little miss malachite: i know we know , but what we don't know...is who in mistral might be asking about her.

 **Back to the heroes.**

Zack: so mom you know her and how she met us?

Konton: and no games this time.

Konton: then how come you didn't bother to tell us even in 2 years separated?

Zack: cuz bro, we have to find out the puzzle since we was getting suspicious about ozpin truly is and how he know all of this.

Akaru: that's right.

Zack: come to think of it,(look at jinn) i thought i recognize the color, it sort explain why i like it and pick my favorite color blue cuz is shiny and bright like stars and nice like the sky.

Jinn: oh your too kind.

Then jinn pick up zack and hugged him while patted his head.

Crimzon ruby: hey! Put him down!

Zack: uh what you doing?

Jinn: hugging you silly, the last time I held on to you, you were a baby.

Zack: i see

Jinn: (turn konton) and you must be konton, little zacky's counterpart hmmm.

Konton: yeah and what is it?

Jinn: your like my creator's brother, as they got a lot.

Konton: what you say?

Jinn: your like my creator's brother, as they got a lot.

Konton: whatever.

Zack: (blush) uh jinn you can put me down since i don't know if your wearing clothes. ( jinn giggle and petted his hair more)

Jinn: your very cute. (put him down as she turn to see ben, austin and koan)

Ben: uh hi

Jinn: oh my, lily's, akay's sons and sileva's great grandson.

Akasu, lilting, hikari, Andrew, minato, hillbrid and sileva arrived.

Lilith: hey jinn!

Jinn: why hello lily.

Akasu: is nice to see and you still hugging Zack.

Jinn:(hugging Zack) i cant help it, he's such wonderful pure boy, (turn akaru) you don't mind i hold your child a while akaru?

Akaru: ( pouted)no, you hold him enough.

Jinn: well I'm not done.

Zack: hey jinn can you introduce everyone since me, the two rubys and Ben summon you here.

Jinn: of course, (turn to everyone) I am jinn, a being created by the god of light to add humanity to the pursuit of knowledge, I've been graced with the ability to answer 3 questions every 100 years.

Koan: like a genie! But in reverse!

Jinn: your in luck, as I'm still able to answer-

Ozpin: that's enough!

Jinn: two questions this ara, however deity and demigods/demigoddess can answer how munch of this area.

Ozpin: boys...you know?

Ben: I'm sorry oz, i know if you have reason.

Koan: you leave us no choice.

Austin: we'll have a vote of it soon.

Konton: there's no hiding anymore.

Andrew: even we know of it.

Minito: our wife does a long time ago.

Ozpin: (turn Silva, akasu, akaru and lilith) you four...you know?! Why i thought-

Akasu: don't get us wrong, we were suspicious about you since day one.

Jinn: is a pleasure to see you old man.

Ozpin: ruby, crimson, Ben, zack , please, don't.

Qrow: hey-

Shade Blake , snow weiss , and yin yang ready of their weapon.

Ben: stand down snow wiess.

Koan: drop your guns yin yang.

Austin: you too shade Blake.

They lower their weapons.

Qrow: do whatever you think is right kiddo.

Summer: beside we wanted to know if taiyang was here.

Raven: but now this is it.

Crimson ruby: jinn.

Ben: this is our first question.

Zack: and we wanted ro know, (turn ozpin) Ozpin's, we're sorry.

Crimson ruby: what is ozpin hiding from us?

Ozpin: NO!

Then he rush toward them but then everythinf become completely white as ben , zack and the two rubys look around.

Ben: what the?

Zack: everything is blank.

Ruby: weiss?

Crimson ruby: yang?

Koan: yellow? Bros! Kitty? Golden kitty?

Austin: guys?! Wheres are you? Girls?

Yang and yin yang: Blake! Zack!/ shade blake! Koan!

Weiss: ruby! Austin!

Snow Weiss: crimson ruby? Ben?

Shade Blake: yin yang? Austin?

Then the two blakes see a castle appeared from the blue fog

Jinn: once upon a time, they're stood a lonely tower, that sheltered a lonely girl.

Then Qrow, raven, summer and Jiro look around but then zack,ben, the two ruby see a woman with fair skin, pale blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She wore most of her hair down, with a small section of it tied into a small bun that trails some of the hair down below it. Most of her bangs were tied back, aside from a large lock that framed her face to her left. She wore a white, sleeveless shirt with a raised, pale blue collar and a blue rhombus-shaped crystal on the upper chest. Her long, high-waisted skirt was white with a faint purple tint and a purple sash around the waist. For accessories, she wore gray, circular earrings and a pair of dull brown bracers, and her long fingernails were painted pale lilac as she doing her hair at the mirror.

Jinn: named, salem.

Ben, austin, koan, konton and zack: what?!(eyes wide in shocked and surprised)

Jinn: locked away by her cruel father, salem was a girl who desired one thing, freedom. She lived in a time where kings and they're kingdoms we're plentiful, where man and woman are capable of greatness, and magic was a gift from the gods that all could wield.

They see her very sad and lonely as the two rubys, ben and zack are speechless then see ehr show her left hand show colorful spheres.

Jinn: and yet she sat with in her tower.

The seen changes to show the road to whow a castle but front is a man of dark brown hair , tan skin and wearing a knight armor and holding a staff, as jiro, Qrow, Summer and raven look at him.

Jinn: until one day a legendary hero came to brave the challenge tower wall. The peopls of the land know him as ozma.

Omza walk to the battle field.

Jinn: unlike those who come before, this warroir was not driven by the pride of the young maiden's hands. He fought only for righteousness , his pure heart and courage soul commence.

Ozma fought all the enemies as he open to door to see Salem as she turn to her savior they join the battle together.

Jinn: they escape the wrecktious fortress and yet something bound together.

Ozma and Salem run away from the castle as they both share sight of true love.

Jinn: ozma is ready to give his life for justice , for thousands of times. But now saw a woman mean saving for and salem to her surprised. Found her freedom not only outside world she urin for, but in they eye of a man he save her.

Salem: so where shall we go now?

Ozma: where ever you like.

Jinn: the two felt deeply in love, plan adventure around the world, and live happily ever after. Or at lease, it should've been...

It show a scene change from the blue fog, salem is crying in tears that ozma is in bed not doing so well.

Jinn: ozma the enfondible hero of legend, fell ill and where all the beast and blades of the world fell in short. a single sickness provel.

as Austin, ben, Weiss and snow Weiss lost for words felt bad for salem lost her true love.

Salem: how could the gods let this happen?

Weiss holds austins hand as they tightly held they're hands, then ben hugged snow Weiss for comfort.

Jinn: the gods, brothers of light and darkness, creation and destruction, salem pray they would see the injustice that the fallen of her love, and make things right.

The two blakes, koan but mostly zack and konton see the two sphere of light and darkness collide as bright flash and the scene change.

Jinn: the domain of light was a sacred place.

Then zack walk and see salem is walking a place that have stairs, rock mountain and brightest yellow grass and zack can felt the purist light of life, he see salem walking up and put the flowers on the stairs. She is holding omza's staff and walking up the stairs, then zack follow her.

Jinn: it's was here, where the elder brother delve beside the fountain of life and ceation, it was here.

Weiss, snow Weiss, ben and Austin see salem and zack walking up but the scene change by the blue fog as zack see slaem in front of the tree and a big fountain water and leaf.

Jinn: when mankind, will faultier.

Salem and zack see the leaf blowing around at the water, rises from the water is a humanoid person that is yellow skin, no face and have like combination antler and dragonic horn like rises, the god of light walk to the water at salem and zack shocked and eyes wide in surprises.

zack: _incredible, this senses...so that's, the god of light._

While ruby, crimson ruby, and ben walk up to join in as salem on her knees.

Salem: please, please bring him back to me.

God of light: I understand your pain, but you demand of me, that's which I cannot make so. life and death, part of a delicate balance.

Salem: so...you wont do it though?

God of light: to disturb the cycle of-

Salem: that's not fair, THAT'S NOT FAIR! (Echo the area)

God of light: let, him, rest.

He then vanished by the leafs as salem frown looking at her love's staff and look up.

Salem: no.

Then the blue fog change the scene to a darkest place, dead skeleton, purple crystals, rocky place and stairs as konton look around as he follow salem.

Jinn: the god of darkness, non dare to enter his home, as man know what monstrucitiy that black and pool of annihilation.

As the scene change by the blue fog konton stared at the black pool with sharp pillars rockfish and crystal while with salem on her knee.

Jinn: and so you must know the dark lords surprise to see a lone woman kneeling before him.

Coming out of the black pool is a body that humanoid, is all purple with no face then he have goat like horns, that moved like someone in seizure and lump over back to see Salem , it shocked koan, zack, yin yang to gasp.

As then grimm bears keep coming toward salem and then the god of darkness walk toward her then straighten his body normally.

Konton:(narrow his eyes at the god of darkness) _such raw power, amazing...so this is the god of darkness._

Jinn: Salem understood it well, she told him about her lost, and she confessed that she knew that he is the only one that can answer her prayers, all while carefully make no mention of his elder.

Lord of darkness: raise child, and let your faith in me be rewarded.

He created a purple ball then it bring ozma back to life as he land down, salem run and hold her love.

Ozma: where am I?! what is this?! Where am I?!

Salem: is okay, everything is going to be okay.

Then suddenly everyone see the god of light has enter his brother's domain as people tell he's frowning of what he saw and senses.

Lord of light: what have you done?

Lord of darkness: I have done what I please brother,(as the two brothers walk face to face) you may bass the power of creation but you do not own them.

Lord of light: this is not creation.

Lord of darkness:(demonic voice) do not lecture me!

As the grimms ursa came closer around the lord of light.

Lord of light: I do what I must to maintain order.

He forward his hands as ozma's entire body become leaf as vanished shocking salem.

Salem: no! No! What did you do?! Bring him back!

Lord of darkness: you dare enter my domain and choose such disrespect!

Then the lord of darkness brign ozma back to life again.

Salem: ozma!

Lord of light: I'm only following the rules that we agreed upon!

As zack and konton look at the two brother walking a bit each other

lord of darkness: rules that I know see working on ever in your favor, (grow demonic dragon wings) and yet the mortal comes to prey at my feet before your own. So do you arrived and to lay your judgement on me!

He turn into a demonic dragon as he roar, the grimms pounce at the lord of light but however a bright flashes by the god of light as he turn into a long serpent light dragon with arms and legs.

Lord of light: I know we have our differences, but I have no means to control you, the same however couldn't be the same with her. She came to you after I didn't not answer her plead, a plead that could distraught the balance you and I created, together.

Lord of darkness: Then it seems, I owe you an apology, allow me to correct my mistake.

Salem: no! (hugged ozma closed)

As the lord of darkness unleashed a dark purple beam at the two, salem is okay however ozma is now gone once again in dust make her gasp.

Salem: no, you monsters! Give him back to me! Give him back! (electric dance around her)

then the lord of light open his mouth toward her then got blank, salem wake up and with tears falling down at the lord of light's domain and into the water but back up as she coughing then look at the two brothers of light and darkness.

Lord of light: when you first came to me, I pity you, but it is clear that your arrogance and selfishness has led to a stray.

Salem: what did you do to me?!

Lord of light: I have made you immortal.

Salem: immortal?

Lord of darkness: you cannot die, you cannot be with your benevolent.

Lord of light and darkness: so long as this world turn, you shall walk it's face.

Lord of light: you must learn they importants of life and death, only then you may rest.

Then salem is now all alone along the dark clouds.

Jinn: Salem was a prisoner once again, her fruitless attend to reunion ozma, eventually became nothing but nothing more then expire and defying against the gods.

Zack, ruby, crimson ruby and ben see salem impale her stomach with a sword that shock the two ruby cover their mouth as zack cover crimson ruby's eye while ben comfort ruby, ausitn, koan, and zack look at their hands as he feel her pain while konton just scoff look away, salem then take the sword out and still alive.

Jinn: but perhaps the gods weren't powerful as they seem.

As salem walk toward the window and thought of something.

Jinn: she had lied to them, turn against each other, they... we're infallible. She was turn humanity against each light and darkness, she can rid of herself of their curse or a very at least, she can make them suffer.

Salem look at her sword, then throw it at crimson ruby as she thought it might cut her but not as the scene change to show salem is talking and forcing all the kingdom of their leaders and their army to join with her and about the two gods.

Jinn: Salem travel one kingdom to another, telling her tale of how she stole immortality from the gods. Welcome any swordsman who cut her down and demonstrate power. With the king and queens of awe she pulled them deeper to her scam, she painted the picture of time and longer have to watch their love ones dies. they quiver creator of themselves and in turn perfect their own desire.

As salem's new army heading to the god of light's domain.

Jinn: all they need to do, is to destroy they're old masters. The gods that hoped that salem will learn from her eternal curse and she did, she learn that the hearts of man are easily swayed.

The lord of light came front in his dragon form and so do the lord of darkness in his demon dragonic form as the 3 kingdom and their army.

Lord of light: who has let you down this path?

Salem came out of the army and in front of the gods.

Lord of darkness: you!

The lord of darkness roar as salem and the army all attack shooting arrows and magic blast element however the lord of darkness grab it all to a form of a purple sphere in his grasp shocking everyone.

Lord of darkness: my gift to them, used against me.

Then the lord of darkness wipe the entirely people there is who alliance with salem by a purple flash only leave Salem who still alive as Konton is impressed by that ability reminded how he wipe some enemeis and planets way back.

Ben, austin, koan and zack: holy shit.

Salem: no, no.

Try to get up but the god of darkness's claw hit the ground make her tumble more.

Lord of darkness: you thought there's no good in punishment that stole upon you?

Salem:(got up and glared at them) i come back, I'll tell the rest of the world this massacre! Build a new army!

Lord of darkness: you don't understand, they're is no one left. You are what remains of humanity.

This shocked Salem so munch of hearing it.

Lord of light: this planet, was a beautiful experiment, but it is a merely a revilement what it ounce was. We will learn from this failure, and i hope you learn from yours.

As zack see the lord of light is glowing and disarming.

Salem: no! You can't leave! You can't leave! Come back!

She rush to him but gone.

Lord of darkness: still demanding things of your creators?

Konton see the lord of darkness launch of a dark purple pillar toward space as the moon broke in half.

Kontom': _that explain of the moon._

As meteor coming down as salem scream of agony.

Jinn: once again, salem was alone.

Konton see the scene change as he follow Salem everywhere she goes.

Jinn: she curse the gods, she curse the universe, she curse everyone, everything but herself, she wondered the face of the plant, waiting for a death that will never come. Until face come back to the land of darkness.

Konton see salem in the end of the cliff of the darkness domain and black pool along. Zack, ben,austin and Koan watch not saying a word.

Salem: this was it, is has to be it.

Jinn: the brother grimm, the pool of black continue to give rises terrific nightmare. If the fountain of light granted her immortality.

Salem close her eyes and dive in as konton jump in to see.

Jinn: then surly the pools of Grimm will finally take it away, but she was wrong.

Jinn: this force of pure destruction could not destroy a being of infintie life. But instead it created a new being of infintie life with a desire of pure destruction.

Salem came out the black pool to show her skin is now palish white, same with her hair and her eyes are black along red pupils.

Jinn: and then time, she will find her advertising.

As everything is white to show ozma wake up , the two rubys , two Weiss, two yang, two Blake's, ben, zack, koan, konton and austin look at him.

Lord of light: Ozma.

The lord of light turn back to his humanoid form.

Ozma: where... am i?

Lord of light: we are between realms, I'm afraid… a tragedy has fell on your home, at the hands of my brother, we are chosen to depart this world. But in our app sent, i would like to offer you a second chance to return to it.

Ozma: I don't understand.

Lord of light: man kind is no more, yet your world remains and in time, your kind will grow to walk it's face once again, however without our presence they will be a fraction of what they once were.( the two ruby , ben and Zack see the four relic of sword, spear, lamp, and crown) Creation, destruction, choice and knowledge were the ideals upon what humanity was made. Now I leave them behind with the hope that you will learn how to remake yourselves. If brought together, these four relics will summon my brother and I back to your world, and humanity, will be jugged. If your kind learn to live in harmony and learn with one another and satisfied their differences and we shall live among you and humanity will be whole again. But if your kind is unchanged, if you demand our blessing will still fighting among yourselves, then man will find eradicable your world will be wipe of existed.

Ozma fall in knee while oscar look down.

Lord of light: until your task is complete, you will reincarnate and a manner to sure you are never alone.

Ozma: I'm sorry but, the world isn't dear to me without her. If i may, i rather return to the after life to see Salem.

Lord of light: you will not find her there.

Ozma: you mean, she isn't gone?

Lord of light: salem lives, but the woman you hold dear I your memories is gone, heed this warning where you see comfort, you will only find pain. So, will you-

Ozma: I'll do it!

Lord of light: very well, our creation rest within your hands.

He vanished.

Jinn: and so, ozma was reborn.

The scene change to show a farmer with white hair killing a beowolf. As then shock himself as ozma is back with a new body and seeing all the destruction the grimms are doing to the home on fire and people.

?: where am i?

He then see a guy in trouble as ozma took over then save him by usijgna sword to kill it.

Guy: thank you, please tell me your name.. Who are you?

As oscar look at him who confuse a bit.

Oscar: he didn't know.

As the blue fog change the scene of the people and villages as ozma walk around see how things has changes over the years.

Jinn: ozma has found himself in a world completely unfamiliar to him, cities look different, creatures known as the faunus bore fangs and claws and was locked away in cages, and with out the pleasings of the gods, no one can preform magic like man kind who once capable of. No one but himself and the one who call herself… the witch.(went to a house as ozma walk their) During his years of travel, he heard the same frighten whispers that spoke of a terrifying sorceress who commanded dark powers in the wilds among the beasts and monsters. Ozma was convinced that this witch was salem and decided to see what she has become.

Then salem open the door as she wear a black dress but hair look the same, she is shock and felt she recognize her lost love, even ozma, as they came close.

Jinn: call it magic, or call it something stronger. But in that moment, the two know who exactly they was that stood before them.

Ozma and salem hand close each other.

Ozma: what we do now?

Salem: whatever we like.

the blue fog show the old house been refixed as they talk outside.

Jinn: as salem and ozma recounted the events happened that brought them together, each what held a part of there story, salem fearing that ozpin will be reject her and blamed her the end of the world from the gods, ozma still unsure the truth lay. kept his task and relic a secret. Those time passed they seem well, ozma's conversation with the god of light still linger in his mind. He had found happiness and humanity is more diving then before.

As salem and ozma having tea inside of their house.

Salem: are you surprised? This world is quite literally godless, these human have no one to guide them, perhaps they all they need.

Ozma: what are you saying?

Salem: we become gods of this world, our power surpass all others, our souls transcends from sand of death, we can molt these land whenever we want. What you want, create a paradise that the old gods could not.

Jinn: the hearts of man, are easily swede.

Then blue fog change the scheene a nevermore attacking but soon getting destroy in mid air then salem and ozma who wearing like a suit holding hand helping as everyone see him as a god.

Then the blue fog change as the two Weiss, ben and Austin see a statue of ozma and salem along koan, zack and two yang.

Jinn: the two a mass are following, that following grew into a prosperous kingdom, and that a head of kingdom, blossom, a family.

The viewers see ozma and salem with four girls each sport a color of summer, fall, spring and winter, as salem's eyes seem normal but pupil color still red as the boys looking at the family those two have.

Ben: whoa.

Austin: they... 

Koan: have...

Zack and konton: a family.

Salem see her crystal ball of the war.

Ozma: are we sure this is right?

Salem: you said we need to bring humanity together, in order to do that, we have to spread our words, and destroy those who deny it.

Ozma look at his reflection speaking of what they doing as spook him an it.

Ozma: this isn't what he ask of me.

Salem: what did you say?

Then their daughter came in from the door.

Girl: mother! father! Look!

She make some rainbow energy circling around her make the two parents feel happy and impress.

Jinn: it was a miracle, their children can preform magic, but what should have been a joyest accession, was short lived.

as ozma explain the real truth to his wife.

Jinn: ozma told salem everything, the true reason the god of light brought him back, the relics they scatter around the world. And the day of judgement, he has been told to prepared for.

Salem: don't you see? Non of that matter anymore, why spent our life try to redeem these humans, when we can replace what they could never be. (offer her hand to her)

Blue fog change the scene to show ozma sneaking his daughters away.

Girl 2: mommy?

Then they start fighting each other in anger and rage as the group is watching in fear and horror,Weiss and shade blake holds austin in fear, ben is hugging ruby and snow weiss, zack is being held by yang and crimson ruby and koan is being held by yin yang and blake, the castle begin to crumble. Konton stared down the little girl's toy horse on the floor mean the 4 girls are dead as konton eyes turn black with a stern and glared as his hair shadow his face. as then they see ozpin bleeding try to crawl out but salem kick and stomp on his chest.

Salem: we finally have freedom.

Ozma: I.. (got flamed)

Jinn: thus began a long and painful cycle of death and rebirth for ozma, some lives were spent in morning, many was spent attending to forget it all, but no matter what his mind would eventually turn back to the task he has burden with, and as the century's went on ozma began to learn the impotence of living with the souls with which he has impaired. But no matter where or how he lived, her presents was always felt. If humanity were ever to stand a change of being united, one thing was clear.

Ben, zack, crimcon ruby and ruby: he has to destroy salem.

Blue flog change the scene of omza new ody old working on his staff.

Jinn: rid the world by any mortal means, omza set out the power of the relics. On with my knowledge, he believe he fulfill his promise to the god of light.

Team rwby, team rwby alter, team bakz and konton gather around ozma that he summon past jinn.

Ozma: where are they other relics?

Jinn: he ask me his questions.

Ozma: what power they possessed?

Jinn: and those I gave him my answer.

Ozma: how do I destroy salem?

Jinn: not all to his liking.

Past jinn: you cant, there is someone who corrupt increase as you cant kill dung as well.

This shocked them as ozma fall down as a bright light flashes as zack and konton only left.

Zack: huh? What's going now?

Konton: yeah.

?: is really an honor and pleasure to meet you two.

?: as we heard your tales and now this.

They turn to see the two brother of light and darkness.

Zack: the god of light.

Konton: the god of darkness.

Lord of light: ease yourselves children. It's good to see other gods in other worlds.

Lord of darkness: but you reminded of us back in the days of old, the both of you hold a part of light and darkness.

Lord of light: but you two hold a different power besides ours, the power to change order and chaos.

Zack: I see, so why bring us here?

Konton: since we saw the past of how salem and ozpin is.

Lord of light: indeed, and it's all true, but, we've been descending about it and decided on something else.

Zack: and what's that?

Lord of darkness: while hearing of you two and the remaining three of you brothers, we would like to bestow to you five representatives.

konton: indeed, as sadly of salem's negative and corruptipn cuz her first time never wanted to leave the love of her life, she gone to far.

zack: so is not both of your fault, as we I know god of light, of the task you gave to ozpin. Your creation of jinn said it wasn't no way of destroy salem and dung, until now there is.

Konton: since team bakz did of helping and not to mention bring in this hope, as like you god of darkness, my twin brother put up a good fight, spare me and I finally see and lost my old goal. But I re-create the endaypsge only the balance for the celestailspaien as for life, death, light and darkness there is around.

Lord of light: we hoped you agreed.

Zack: we do, and we will carry your wishes.

Lord of light: splendid, we have watched you and your brothers did the most wonderful work and for that, zackery orion, konton orion, we bestow to you two our gifts.

Lord of darkness: the power to change order, and the power to change chaos. But we must meet with your brothers to bestow upon gifts as well, do you accept?

Zack: we do, only temporary cuz as you two are the balance in this world as we're like knights to help and assist.

Lord of light: your heart is pure Zackery, like your mother.

Akaru: he sure is.

Lord of light: mistress akaru, is been a while.

Akaru: it has been light.

Lord of darkness: your boys, they'll have our gift but pain as konton is i'm proud, consider he'll be charge of the grimms, remade of his ways.

The brothers of light and darkness raise their arms to zack and konton as two orbs appeared.

Lord of light and lord of darkness: use this power with caution.

They nodded as a bright flashes their back with they others as they gather around ozpin.

yin yang: salem can't be killed.

Yang: you all heard her too right?

They nodded.

Jiro: yes we did..

Opzin: I-

Yin yang: there were so much you hadn't told us! How could you think that's okay?!

Crimson ruby: professor, what is your plan to defeat salem?

Ozpin: I… don't have one.

Austin: great-

Then qrow punch him to the tree.

Raven: qrow.

Qrow: no one wanted me, I was cursed, I gave my life to you because you gave me a place in this world, I thought I was doing something good.

Ozpin: but you are.

Qrow: being with you, it's the worst luck in my life.

Ozpin: maybe your right.

Then suddenly gone as Oscar in charged rubbing his punch from qrow.

Ruby: what happen?

Oscar: he's gone.

Blake: what?!

Yin yang and yang: that bastard! Tell him we're not done yet!

Oscar: no, this is different, he's gone as if he locked himself deeply inside my head, our head. (grunt) I hate this, I wanted to stop

Weiss: he just left us?!

Snow Weiss: are you kidding me?!

Blake and shade blake: what we gonna do now?

Konton: SHUUUUT UUUUUUUUP!

He roar as team rwby and team rwby alter and qrow in mid air felt choked alive until send to the ground hard, konton turn his ghost form as his hair black, white streak, pale silver skin, horn like demonic a bit, his right eye is red and left is blue, his clothes is torn, white shirt with a single red shirt, a red lightning on his sleeves and black as well.

Austin: woah, his ghost form is different, better st-

as ausitn about to but zack stop him as he shake his head as team bakz and Jiro stay out of it and so do raven and summer.

Konton: un-fucking believable, I did not came back 2 years, with my vegnence I've been plan on cinder and raven so now salem, to hear all of you bitching on oz.

yin yang: hey who are yo-

konton: SHUT THE FUCK UP XIAO LONG! (glared at the both yang as hey felt fear to shut up) you tow better change your god damn attitude and fix it, your mom is one thing I deal with but if you two cuz got from them. I'll turn your color to black and blue! So calm down or get knock the f*** down! Cuz I don't care if your demigoddess!

Then he march and grab qrow's by the shirt to glared at him.

Konton: and you! Thinking your life suck of a curse?! How you think I feel?! me and my own brother did unforgiving things as villains without mercy, regret or hesitation! that the beyond worst luck! (point at koan, zack and Austin) these 3 you know already been beyond the worst fucking luck! But they kept going and did the right thing of helping people. They met people who do mistakes and even more! So shut your ass up or i'll fired you damn feather ass!

He punch him down as he turn to Oscar.

Konton: if you don't like it?! Want me to sent you home back!?

Oscar: n-no.

Konton: then grow a pair of balls now! (turn the two blakes) don't even run off with problem being a bunch of pussy cat! if your not! Why bother?! So throw all that god damn fear away!

The two blakes is stunned as understand.

Konton:(turn at the two wiess) shnee rich people, huntress! doesn't fucking matter, I see you two do jack shit around even if your sisters be proud of, so I don't wanna hear how negative and make up yoru damn mind of at least show what else around here!

The two Weiss is surprise and lsot for words.

Konton:(turn at the two ruby) and hope your damn silver eyes be useful if you know how to use it, cuz if we in war! I want to see if yoru leadership and true guts out better kick some ass or i'll kick both your ass, cuz it better explain who the fuck relative you two have got this shit! it freeze the grimms even powerful the maiden for fuck sake!

The two rubys seem surprised and don't know what to say.

konton: (turn at team rwby alter, qrow and rwby) you think oz ever want this?! he never expected what salem did so far! so blamed salem of her selfish, stuborn, corrupt, judgmen mind of screwing and fucked this world up! Oz thought there's a little old of her that bring back and correct her mistake but no! Once again she gone the fuck up in a higher level! If ozpin wasn't back. she would've got her chance and goal with the relic and maiden powers. Oz make you all huntsman he help and train or ya'll be NOTHIN! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! (A very pissed off face)

as they shake their heads no reasonly.

Konton: (his eyes glow yellow show cracks around it) we don't need a shity artifiact of entity to show an answer cuz the true answer is US ! even orion, tennyason,ookami ,seinruyami and me !before this world collide. they help you all, serve and protect in the shadow of what it means to be heroes thanks to their past with other by teacher, family and friends the learn. They sabotage cinder's plans, both humans and fanus now co-exist don't give a flying shit how they look! Treat the same and equal respect! We got two maidens! And the relic! They and I can kill and defeat enemies who rival and level of a god, anti god, destroyer and even they can slay immortal! So I will be damn if it a waist and if any grimms come, i'll kill them more i'll kill you fucken dick and buried you all in the snow! So does anyone else wanna get their ass beat and walk home!? Huh?! or fight what right and save this world to give hope?! My brothers can killed dung as we can do it again even at salems!

as everyone is stunned by konton's talk of rant.

Crimson ruby: h-he's...right.

qrow: kid, what you said blow my mind to finally get it and right.

Konton: tch, and you call yourself an adult, so be grateful your not the worst luck as you have what left around here, so everybody pack what left around and get your ass up and so we can save this rip off nightmare bitch!(walk off getting prepared)

ausitn: wow, I lost for words.

Zack: get use to it.

Ben: yeah, seem like you would say it zack.

Zack: perhaps, (walk to yang and yin yang who mind blown) hey yang you alright?

Koan: golden kitty okay?

They didn't say anything but still in frozen state.

koan title his head then waving his hand at them then snap his finger, as they snap out of it.

Yang hugs zack in fear and so dose yin yang with koan.

Yang: please hold me.

Yin yang: me too.

Ben: snow white?

Austin: kitty? Snow bunny?

The weiss collapse and shade blake is holding austin for comfort even blake to at koan.

Maria: alright, that's enough. (walks to the group) it'll be dark before we know it and after the comotion that young man did he made all of you spewing out negativity. (offer oscer with her can as he gets up) there's a trail over there, trails usually lead somewhere.

as everyone get prepared and pack while konton is turn back to normal, he smoking out a cigarette to calm him down and his jet. 

Jiro: you okay?

Konton: yeah, (deep breath) for now.

Jiro: little too far.

Konton: hey, they deserved it, they need a reality check that what there doing ain't gonna solve the problem as they say tough love. And not to mention the easy way to talk them down, but they leave me the hard way. (smoke again and blow up more) Besides, I am annoyed of it but they'll thank me later on.

Jiro: people who didn't know result to confusion and anger for not knowing the truth, a lie hurts, but the truth hurts harder.

konton: yeah, say the truth set you free but people cannot handle the truth, (throw his cigarette away) I mean the Oldman wishes what is a better way that he take matter to his own hands and choices he have. The last thing I need to deal with if j. jaune since he missed his girlfriend.

He then telepathic messages ozpin somewhere deep.

Konton:(telepathic) hey Oldman, if your hearing this somewhere, don't need to worry, they'll understand since I talk some sense into them. Is not your fault, you usually thought you see the woman you love but now change of her mistakes and action that very worst. You want to know how to defeat salem, well we're your answer and hope, so everything be alright as always we promise so hang in there, you did your best and a good warrior.

He end his telepathic messages as konton get ready packing too.

As everyone has packed they're things the girls are near they're boyfriends wanted comfort.

 **Meanwhile**

an airship travel down to salem's and dunialle's place. As the ship landed at the entrance Hazel, mercury, albedo and emerald.A walked out of the ship, they see tyrian in his normal form as his tail tip is silver metal but a stinger still.

Tyrian: welcome back, welcome back. I do hope you missed us as we missed you.

Hazel: let's go.

Albedo: spare me the crappy greeting, bug.

Tyrian: ooh, speaking of witch, where is our fall maiden?(laugh make emerald. A growl)

Mercury: emerald come on.

Tyiran: don't tell me something happen to her. (chuckle)

Albedo: this coming from a guy, who couldn't kill any one and get the girl, got kill and his tail cut off, i heard you whimpering and crying like a little temper tantrum bastard.

Tyrian: oh, oh, oh, that hurt little frog.

Albedo: at least i'm not a little scrawling bug who's not a threat and a waste of time, even koan got balls, you not so munch.

Tyiran:(glared and to albedo's face) what did you say?

Albedo: you heard me you little piece of shit!

Tyiran in his symbtiote forms.

Scourgepion: you got some words!

This shock emerald.A, mercury, and hazel of this form.

Albedo: oh my god, that the most ugly thing I ever seen.

As he about to kill him he turn to gravattack as force him to the ground crushing as he grunting in pain as he scream then turn back to normal as albedo grab his tail and dragging the hurt scorpion fanunus.

Albedo: come on, let go tell them the bad news.

Emerald. A: thanks.

Albedo: what?

Emerald.A: for standing up for me.

Albedo: I didn't stand up for you, this bug is so annoying I rather here the beast more then this scrawning bug clown. (walk up to the castle.)

Emerald.A then pats his shoulder as they made it in, both salems and dunialle wasn't please and not very happy make everyone nervous and scared a bit.

Salem: I would like you to explain to me, how it is you failed, so spectacularly?

Dunialle: no excuses, so who gonna explain this mission not completed?

As then they try to calm down.

Salem: let us rephrase our question, who is responsible for your defeat?

Hazel:(Step up) I take full responsibility.

Dunialle: don't even bother hazel! 

Dunialle: don't even bother hazel!

As both salem and dunuialle push the table out of the way.

Salem: and that wouldn't be fair now would it?!

Salem: we all know who truly to blamed.

Hazel: I don't-

As grimm arms and two dragonic knight that looks dead pin hazel down as he grunting in pain feeling his semblance cancel the claws digging to his back.

Salem: emerald, albedo.

Albedo: yes mistresses.

Salem: I want the both of you to tell us, who's fault this was. (walks up to them) now.

Albedo: we know is alter cinder fault, (turn emerald.A) right alter emerald.

She nodded in fear.

Dunialle: i'm going to work on the next plan.

Salem: alright.

Dunialle walk off to the door.

Salem. A: that's right, I want you to understand that failure. (put her hand on emerald. A's shoulder) I want you to understand why cinder. A is toil under her iceilation, until she reduce herself.

Merucery: you mean?

Mercuery and emerald. A: she's alive?

Watts: your joking, how'd you know that?

Tyiran: are you questioning her divide savior?

Watts: I, of course not.

Salem: it's important, to not to lose sight of what drives us. love, justice, reverence , but the moment you put your desire my own. they will be lost to you.

The dragons gone as the grimm hands toom hazel finally breathe but hiss in pain from his back.

Salem. A: this isn't a threat, this is simply the truth, the path to your desire is only found through me. And so we must press on, the sword under vacuo acdamdy shade-

Hazel: ma'am, I have more to report.

The two slaem glared as grim hands almost pop out from the ground.

Hazel: qrow and the children are taking the lamp to atlis.

Tyrian: (giggle) not if I have anything to say about it.

Hazel: and they're being lead… by ozpin.

Syrian: so soon?

Hazel: he's the one who only man get to ironwood but ironwood allies with the boys.

Watts: if that happens.

As they see the Windows cracking as dark fog around the 2 salems as they pissed.

Salem and Salem. A: leave.

Tyrian: your grace I-

Salem: what about Konton?

Salem. A: he was there at haven.

Hazel: he join forces with the boys.

Then suddenly the two salems have single tears down of the shocking news.

Tyrian: my queens.

They glared him to shut up.

Albedo: oh boy.

Albedo teleported away

Hazel: come on( look at emerald)

The windows cracking as everyone leaving then emerald look at the two salems now crying more in tears then they scream of anger and sorrow as the window break.

Salem and Salem. A: KONTON!

With the heroes

As they still walking to the snow.

Konton: _tch, there goes salems, i heard there scream._

Weiss: (hugs austin) cold. Warm.

Austin: i know, it wont take long.

Zack: say konton, anyluck what our next move of which relic?

Konton: well, Soundwave will update me, if is possible cuz if the relic in academy school we'll see, so right now we'll find the village so i can relax.

Yang: good, because I need a nice warm zacky to cuddle with.

Blake: and my big coozy Koan. (hug him)

Ruby: everyone quite! Do you hear that?

Koan: squawking noise gate, we're here.

As they arrived to the villages and the sign said Brunswick farms.

Austin: a farm?

Shade blake: well, at least one good thing happened today.

Crimson ruby: it look abandoned.

Zack: well better then camping outside.

Ausitn: which would be a bad idea.

Konton: duh, so let move.

Qrow: we can use some rest.

Ben: he's right, we'll plan out soon for our next mission.

As everyone nodded and enter inside the farm as Konton turn to look at the sky.

Konton: _honestly salems, what m_ akes me so special to you after what you have lost over the years?

He then keep walking forward to join the group. They went in the farms and begin their next plan to save the world from the two salems and dunialle.

 **Play Dragon Ball GT Ending 4 English (Best Quality)**

the scene starts to show the four boys standing ontop of a cliff having a good view of remnent in the background, as the young four brothers walking forward as ben has his arms on his head, koan wearing a little lion Pjs, zack with his sister and austin holding bloody in his arms.

 **As you're walking along, feeling so burdened and lost.**

Then the four disappeared as there teen selves are walking together as ben and zack are resting there arms on austin and koan.

 **The lights of the city, as you're passing by seem like they're swallowing you up.**

Then the boys are now in there other forms with ben as sorcerer X, austin as Circuit, koan as savage nephalem and zack as lewmus prime.

 **Our dreams are all broken, our hopes have all did and we can't wait to leave all these memories behind.**

Then the boys are now in there god forms as ben in his andoite form, austin in his dragon god form, koan as a nephalem and zack as a celestialsapion.

 **We'll head for a place, we've never been before, even if people think we're out of our mind.**

The four disappear as the back ground is still showing the boys looking at the view for a while as they turn they see all there friends, family's and there girls standing waiting for them.

 **we'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here, we'll take what we've got, we'll rise to the top, and we'll leave behind out fear.**

as they smile at them, they walk to them konton followed them with his arms crossed.

 **we'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here.**

The five boys stopped and turn to the readers and give then a thumbs up.


	11. dust 11

**Play Kamen Rider Zi-O op**

Ben: dung thinks he is going to win after excaping death again?

Austin: like that will happen.

Zack: no matter what allies he maid we'll beat them all.

Koan: and looking stupendous while doing it.

Konton: lets see what the future holds for us.

BAKKZ: for we will save all the worlds from his claw!

 **Gonna grab it in a second, so are you ready? (are you ready?) It's a brand new history, can you feel it feel it?**

It starts with ben and ruby at the ruind village then it spins to show at the front of mistral's dorms, then change to konton and his girls walking though the forest as the background spins then shows ozpin in his other form then it fazes to show oscer holding his cane.

 **Making our bonds the guiding light now it's time to shout it out, shout it out! And move forward though the present no matter how often you feel lost, make sure you knock on future's door just jump in and believe in yourself!**

Then it shows the dark area where the two salems and dunallia as the rising darkness grow as vilgax and the other villain's are behind them. Then the scene then shows zack and yang looking at the readers with yin yang on her bike, then the scene changed to show the goddesses watching over them though a crystal ball. The scene change to show tyrian facing the readers with his mad grin while hazel and watts's as there backs in front of the readers. Then it shows as they show a little bit on the past of the boys gaining there friends and girlfriends then the goddesses show the future where the four boys became kings as the scene change to show four orbs and one of them forms a lamp. The next scene shows adam drawing his sword and koan, blake and shade blake pull out there weapons facing him **.**

 **Now over quartzer! we'll slip though the raindrops of time, together. You over quartzer! Go beyond the future!**

Then the scene change to show team, RWBY, JNPR, RNJR and the boys girls are fighting the dungle beasts, grimm fangs and the villains as yin yang is fighting mercury, crimson ruby is fighting emerald.A with ruby, as the boys are fighting dark riders and konton using a new rider.

 **The lessons of the past can't be clouded by lies. Now feel the nexus future now over quartzer! A brighter world is coming, take me there!**

Austin is now flying around as zack jumping from building to building, koan is jumping from blind spot and reappearing to another, ben is using his hover board and konton is flying around, as the four god beings and ichigo are facing an army of grimm as they are smiling. Then it change to show ben, austin, koan, konton and zack showing there moves in weapons and alien forms, then change to show all of them hit each others backs and turning to each other, they nodded and put there hands on a pile and lifted up to show the logo.

 **THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT!**

: do you have my information?

little miss malachite: of course I do dearly, little miss always delivers, although I cant promise you'll be please.

As G. Cinder glared at her.

Little miss malachite: word is that they were seen boarding the august lineage a few weeks back, well that isn't exactly far from here, our guess is that is the destination for folks. Chances are they be bgoing straight to-

G. Cinder: atlis. (start to leave)

little miss malachite: you know your turn out to be the interesting customer… cinder.

G. Cinder: that's galva cinder fall.

Little miss malachite: oop, my apologies darling, that's an odd name anywho is not all that single client, bring me double the business.

G. Cinder look up to see Anti-neo on top smirking at her.

G. Cinder: wait...

Anti-neo: miss me?

G. Cinder: neo?

Anti-neo: anti neo from the alter one and the other merged and now, payback!

She charge at G. Cinder swing up her umberrla as G. cinder pull out her double twin bladed sword but it show an illusion shattered as the real one at the left side near her charged at G. cinder quickly back away as back flip.

G. Cinder: really? What you doing?

She smirk then thrusting her umbrella as G. Cinder block and deflect the kick and back flip dodging the swing then gun mode shooting fire bullet as make Anti-neo afterimage away of it but G. cinder double roundhouse kick as make anti-neo stumble back as G. Cinder rapidly punches her as she quickly dodge it but G. Cinder double kick her then slash passed her cause Anti-neo to grunt in pain as they at the bar table as they kept clashing weapon since G. Cinder's left gun mode switch to sword mode as she throw her but land on her feet, G. cinder tip the chair as they continue the fighting, G. Cinder brought a black flame as punch her make the place almost shake as she land up top of the staircase.

Little miss malachite: that's enough ladies, i love dinner and show, but it time to take it outside.

Konton: indeed, we don't want rough housing here.

Little miss malachite and everyone shock as G. cinder smile as konton came in.

Konton: hello Malachite, long time no see.

Little miss malachite: m-mr orion ,y-your alive?!

Konton: in the flesh and blood, but never in death, I hope you treat my flame goddess well of detail by what she looking for.

Little miss malachite: y-yes we have, can we offer you some refreshments?

Konton: root beer, on the double, 5 seconds. (sit on the chair)for me and my little ice cream

As came in is Neopolitan who sit down next to him as the body guard quickly fix some root beer.

Konton:(turn G. Cinder) hey my firey angel, I see you have a little problem here.

G. cinder: yes I have.

Anti-neo: traitor! I blamed you two for what happen to my boss! and now you think can beat me ?!

Konton: not my fault the idiot die easily even from the other you and the red brat, but you shouldn't play with fire already, (smirk) cuz what happen if someone play with fire Galva cinder?

G. Cinder: (smirked while making a black fire hand) they get burned.

She quickly launch a black fire ball send her crashing to the windows outside as G .cinder jump in as to see Anti-neo shattered mean another illusion.

G. cinder: (smile) hmm, (walk up and look around) nice trick, you gotten stronger and so have I.

Anti-neo: like you are any stronger.

G. Cinder: you have no idea.

She make a fireball then launch behind her without looking as anti-neo block it with her umbrella then she came out to show wearing roman hat, some torn clothes as then 9 grimm fanunus with her along a big guy have a dark-colored gi with the sleeves removed, it is often blue, black, or gray, but varies depending on the series or artwork. He has red hair, sharp, pointed teeth, and is often bare-footed, though some games have him wearing brown sandals. Depending on the game or piece of art, he either wears a black belt at his waist or a length of rope. Over his hands he either wears brown training gauntlets or wraps his hands with rope as well. He has tanned skin and crimson eyes, and wears prayer beads around his neck.

Konton: tch, akuma.

Akuma: konton.

Konton: what you doing with them? Stand down now.

Akuma: hmph, like I ever lesion to you.

Konton: how wrong you are, i'am your lord and master you nonsense rank mortal.

Neopolitan: he seem stubborn.

Konton: he should know his place like way back,(finish his root beer) better remind him. (put 90 pouch full of gold on the table) Neopolitan.

She nodded as they walk out as they arrived next to G. Cinder.

G. Cinder: friend of yours?

Konton: you can say that, but need a lesson to never forget.

G. cinder: I'll burn him.

Konton: oh you will my firey angel but you and my little neo here take care the faker and those grimm fanunus.

Neopolithan: okay, hug?

Konton: come on again?

Neopolithan: hug please?(do the pupy dog eyes)

Konton groan but small smile as he hug her head to his chest.

Konton: your lucky your my cute little killer.

Neopolithan giggle a bit make G. cinder jealous as let go as konton zoom punch akuma send somewhere as they fight, as G cinder and Neopolithan glared at G. Cinder.

G. Cinder: I don't have time for your misplace blamed girl, oz didn't kill your boss, if you want revenge take it on with little red.

G. cinder created two firey blades to block anti-neo's blades along Neopolithan brought her blade help G. Cinder deflecting anti-neo blade.

Neopolithan: you need to chill.

Anti-neo: nothin wont cool me down!

G. Cinder smirk as red glows flame like from both of her eyes, using part of the spring maiden.

G. cinder: ENOUGH!

then she make an ice spear then impale anti-neo's guts as she grunt as she feel herself begin to become frozen as Neopolithan impale her back as well but engulf it with lighting-ice.

G. Cinder: done.

As then she become frozen solid.

Neopolithan: hey, you still want fight ruby?

G. Cinder: well was a grudge but I still want to show her my power that I wont lose to that girl.

Neopolithan: well mind have room for one more, I mean I got over my boss and stuff, is just she pull a cheap trick of open my umbrella and make me float up in the air on the airship with grimms griffins, I almost broke my fall and almost got hurt by that brat till konton help and save me.

G. Cinder: I don't mind.

Neopolithan:(grab roman's hat and put it on) wanna watch konty beat him that big lug?

G. Cinder: please.

as they run off as with konton and akuma rapidly demolishing each other with their fist non stop.

Neopolithan: I never tire seeing konty in action.

G. Cinder: hmm he seem gotten strong.

Neopolithan: yeah, at the other world like ours, I saw him give it all he got to fight zack, he almost about to kill him but he unleashed a true power then konton almost about to die till zack spare and healed him, then in 2 years of training he got better as ever. And I almost wet myself.

G. Cinder: okay, don't need to hear that.

Akuma using the satsui no hado as kotnon turn to vendel as they continue to brawl when vendel went super Saiyan rose as akuma double spin kick ass vendel dodge then uppercut him as gatheinr both energy as akuam unleashed the shin shun goku satsu while vendel make a kaioken attack the both back away injured a bit.

Vendel: you seem to keep up huh?

Konton: yeah, and are those light punches? Because they feel soft.

Vendel: hmph, that because you never know i'm sapping and backfire of your satsui no hado .

Akuam confuse as a burst energy strike from his body as he scream in pain as an explosion sent him flying and crash down as he got up and grunt.

Vendel: seem you coudlnt handle a Saiyan so now(turn back to konton)

Konton: time to use a rider on you,(Sigh and groan) I know cinder will so like this.

Konton put on a driver on and pull out a black, orange magma like knuckleduster then pull out three bottle jabs, first the cross z magma he jab it in.

 **BOTTLE BURN!**

he shake the second on symbol of dark ryuki,then put it on and the third the symbol of hibiki , he jab it on as well.

Then lift the lever up and attach the knuckleduster to the driver on as it glows.

 **CROSS Z MAGMA! DARK RYUKI! HIBIKI! FIREY MATCH!**

He then start to crank up the handle lever of the driver as a lava Calderon start to form behind him. 

**ARE YOU READY?**

Konton: Henshin!

The calderon dump a mixture of lava and other things such as black and crimson flames as pillar spikes, molten rocks with torches erupted from the ground. The clouds getting darker as thunder noises as if drumming noises as lava dragon and a firey demon face coming out of the lava the dragons and firey demon cover around the molten rocks. then lightning strike down below the molten rocks along the demon and dragons, destroying the rock revealing a crimson red jumpsuit covered in black dragon and demon heads around the body.

 **BLAZING DEMONIC DRAGON! INFERNO ONI! ACHACHACHACHA!**

?: Kamen rider, Burning Akuryū!

G. Cinder: ooh~.(blush very hard drooling and breathing hard as she wet herself of her fantasy)

Akuma: that wont help you! (charged at him)

Akuma unleashed a fury of fist attacks at Burning Akuryū who dodging in quick speed then invsible punches him right to the rib, hip, eblow and neck unleashed a non stop very intense heat explosion as akuma scream roll out try to put this fire out but is not doing it.

Akuma: what kind of fire is this?!

Burning Akuryū: you cant put it out, it forever burn from my will.

He pull out a card show a 2 firey dragon blade as he put it inside of his gauntlets on as it glowing.

MOLTEN SWORD!

As lava came out to show 2 molten fiery dragon sword,he pull it out then he charged at akuma, slash him and duck form his kick and deflecting his blast and stab his stomach then roundhouse kick him then spin very fast slash passed him.

Burning Akuryū: time to finish this.

he throw the sword to the ground make another an explosion make akuma stumble, he pull out another card of firey drum. Place it inside of his gauntlet.

 **MAGMA ONI! DRUM!**

He blast a firey lava at akuma as molten lava rocks cool off to formed his body that cover his torso of a stone lava drum with a hikibi symbol of a dragonm Burning Akuryū crank up the lever of his driver.

 **READY GO! EURPTION ONI DRAGON ATTACK!**

As he jump up glowing bright a bit, he bring out two demonic drum sticks light up on fire , he land on top of the stone with akuma, using the drumsticks on fire beating the drumset on akuma's chest so many times, akuma scream in pain of the impact of combination the intense heat and strong vibration. 4 flaming demon dragon flying around in circles whenever Burning Akuryū is playing the drums.

Burning Akuryū: **BURNING TEMPO: HELL FIRE!**

As one last slammed make a big explosion as he jump up as all 4 demonic dragon together an a rider kick at akuma make an erupted magma and flames explosion, when the smoke clear to show akuma all burnt and burn marks even injured and bleeding a bit as he look at him.

Akuma: i-I...yeld.

He passed out.

Burning Akuryū: well that's tale care of that,(turn to neotalipeon and G. Cinder) what you girls think?

The girls are drooling and staring at him.

G. Cinder: fuck us.

Neopolithan: fuck us now.

Burning Akuryū: say what?

as G. Cinder and Neopolithan tackled him in a hug.

G. Cinder: fuck my brains out with they hot sexy stick of yours!

Neopolithan: mate me please! I want it now!

Burning Akuryū: alright, alright, let's go somewhere private to do it.

As they teleported away.

 **with the heroes**

The group are looking around the abandoned farm house while is still cold and the wind is blowing.

Jiro: something wrong ruby.

Ruby: is just I don't get it.

Crimson ruby: me too, the empty town we passed are damage ,unfinished this place looks fine.

Austin: she's right, and is weird.

Weiss: maybe everyone left in a hurry, before things took is turn?

Austin: not exactly, if there was Grimm, would this place be destroyed?

Ben: then let's find out then.

Qrow grab the door nob to twist but locked, he look at the group.

Qrow: stay on guard.

They kick the door open and ready there weapons, they waited to see if anything is going to jump on them.

Ben: Austin? Koan?

Austin and koan sniff around.

Austin: no.

Koan: people no here, but smell funny.

Austin: yeah, oddly.

Maria: close the door already! Is cold enough here at is.(came in)

Austin: oh sorry about that.

As shade blake, snow Weiss and Oscar shut the windows.

Shade blake: I saw a chimney outside, maybe we can the fire going?

Weiss: please, Weiss and I look for some blankets

Qrow: yangs, go with them.

Ben: i'll stay here.

Austin: all of us.

Summer: jiro, summer and I look around.

Koan: yeah, but let find some comfort.

The five boys make small portals as they grab their stuff bunnies then hug them. 

Rouge bunny: more hugs!

Bloody bunny: yay! Huggys!

Mumu: yeah! So warm!

Yin yang bunny: I like hugs.

Shadow bunny: huggy zacky!

Konton: not a word.

Austin: I have a feeling since we're separate you need some comfort and missed me.

Bloody: I always miss you when your away.

Austin: yeah and we got shocking new but later.

Yin yang bunny pouted cutely at konton.

Konton: what?

Yin yang bunny: you.

Konton: what did I do?

Yin yang bunny: your being sassy again, I want a real hug.

Konton: hell no. 

Yin yang bunny sad look as konton give her a real hugged toward his chest with a small smile.

Konton: I didn't say you can stop hugging me. (petted her head)

Yin yang bunny snuggled at his chest.

Koan: i'll help yin yang look for blanket.

Austin: me too.

As they walk off, konton, the two rubys, ben and zack look at some sort of family pictures on the wall.

Konton: _this sense, why is it's so familiar?_

Shade blake: what you think?

Ruby: something doesn't feel right.

Crimson ruby: me too.

Zack: wait, I smell...

shade blake: let's looks for some-

Then they heard the two Weiss screaming up stairs.

Ruby: weisses!

as they all run up stairs of what scared the two Weiss is two people who seem all very old, pale, skin to bones as if they never woke up for eons.

Konton:(frown) _apathy..._

Zack: dead bodies…

Austin: holy shit.

Koan: what the hell?!

Zack and konton check on the two corpse on bed.

Zack: they died by, a very, very long sleep.

Konton: and hadn't woken up, never.

Austin: duh, I know magic doesn't exists in this timeline, but how? Konton, do you know something like this?

Konton: how about shut your smart ass mouth of yours, there is magic as take a wild guess. Anyway what happen was a grimm.

Ben: but what kind of grimm?

Konton: apathy.

Austin: you sure it was a grimm.

Konton: you have a better idea who did this ookami?

Austin: uh no?

Konton: exactly, those apathy aren't slow nor strong but durable, Will-Draining Aura and Scream , there not here for odd reason.

Austin: so I guess is alright-ish, thank goodness our will beyond it.

Ben: anyway we should get going, snow Weiss and Weiss don't wanna be in this room anymore. (looking at the two Weiss shaken)

Austin: (picks up weiss) come with me snow bunny.

ben:(hug snow Weiss) let's go snow white.

as the group went to the living rooms, koan made some hot coco with marshmellows and hot chocolate, the two Weiss shaken as Austin and ben give them blankets, Austin bring some food around, then they see qrow, summer, jiro, raven came back from outside.

Qrow: is the same with every house.

Yin yang: what?

Qrow: dead bodies.

Raven: no survivor nor people.

Qrow: It's like the whole state went to sleep and never woke up.(sit on the fire)

zack: you seem to know the apathy konton.

konton: cuz back in the day, me and salem, we made them with my idea.

Austin: you got one twisted idea there.

Konton: what do you expect? Small bunny hop around? I don't think so. And for your thinking of a question no I'm not sure they wont listen to me, the twins salem and dunialle got some of them most of all of them.

Austin: I see.

Ben: what else?

konton: you'll see soon enough, you already saw a manticore and a sphinx.

maria: well might well get comfortamble.

yang: yeah fat chance.

ruby:okay then, let's do something.

crimson ruby: this place wasn't abandon we might use some supplies we can use.

Oscar: hey yeah, even a cart.

qrow: i'll do many sweep go around.

zack: we make sure no on goes off around.

shade blake: yang, ausitn, zack, yin yang and I search for some vechile.

yin yang and yang: fine, whatever we get's out of this house.

koan: me and blake be in lookout.

Zack: i'll leave a duplicate for ruby.

Ben: same with snow white.

Koan: and golden lioness

as the boys duplicate himself to so do search around, zack, ruby, crimson ruby, look around then see ben comfort snow Weiss and Austin comfort Weiss.

ruby: food always makes me feel better, just saying.

Zack: yeah, we should search.

Weiss: right.

Austin: hey guys I've been thinking.

Zack: what?

Austin: we know four schools there is right?

Ben: right?

Austin: that means atlas and shade must've have relics there, I mean remember how oz said about the relic perhaps was hidden in beacon somewhere.

Zack: is true but we cant unlocked, we have to search 2 maidens left, we already got the spring and fall with us.

Austin: well I have been working on a little something, (pull out a screen with a stick) this little gadget can catch the unique energy that the maidens can make I already mute out the spring and fall maidens, but the summer and winter maidens haven't been spotted yet.

ben: true, but let not jump into more yet Austin whoever they are the last thing we need if they died , I mean luckly some alive like how night raven stole it.

Austin: yeah.

Then konton lean to the couch while petting the sleeping yin yang bunny.

Yin yang bunny: so soft.

Bloody bunny: austy, I'm tired, huggy?

Austin: (picks up bloody and hugs her) okay my little bloody bunny.

Maria: i'll tell you what, you keep that fire fed, and i'll find a story to read before bed. (turn konton) you seem familiar, like I seen you.

Konton: who knows, I've been around sometime.

As they went to passing the frozen cold as they went inside of the shack.

yang: what you think happen here ?

blake: there that well at the square, maybe water contimention.

yin yang: yeah, maybe.

Shade blake: something tells me that is not street legal.

Austin: yeah, so are you feeling okay shady?

Koan: what about you yin yang? You alright?

Yin yang: yeah, I mean no.

Shade blake: same here, I'm just tired.

Austin: it has been a long day.

Zack:(turn blake and yang) what about you two?

Yang: i'm good.

Blake: same here, me think.

As they look around as bloody and shadow with yin yang.

Yin yang: hey, I found something. 

They went to see a cart then outside ,what yin yang,bloody and shadow saw outside is adam along dark bunny with their sword unsheathed staring at them. They gasped in shock as ,blake,yang,shade blake, zack , austin and koan run to them.

shade blake: what is it?

yin yang, bloody and shadow look to see no one isn't here.

yin yang: I, (sigh) we was just seeing things, i'm sorry.

koan: is about adam.

zack: along dark bunny isn't?

Bloody: yeah, (jump onto austins arm) he is still out there.

ausitn: why you and shadow so jumpy about him? I mean you two know you two can take him out right?

Bloody: yeah, but he is now stronger then before, I don't want to be away from you austy.

Austin: I know.

koan then grab yin ynag's shaken left arm and comfort her with a hug.

koan: I know that my adam I killed, he have fused within that adam, he never learn nor forgive what humans do to his kind no matter how munch things has change, he still seek control.

Yin yang: right, (holds koan tight) thanks.

koan: your welcome, where ever he is, he know he's a rouge now as he got no one or any allies left.

Austin: that make his willpower weak.

shade blake:(grab yin yang's right hand) yin yang, i'm not leaving you, if we ever see him I promise i'll be there, i'll protect you. (smile)

koan:(smile) and so do koan.

Austin:(smile)same with me and z, when we face dark bunny, we'll protect you.

Bloody: thank you. (snuggles onto austin)

yin yang: yeah.

shadow bunny: thank you zacky. (Snuggle him more)

zack: also tomorrow I'll hook up the cart to my hell charger.

Yin yang: say koan, can I sleep with you for tonight?

Koan: sure, I don't mind what make my golden kitty comfy.

Koan then carry her bridle style as they walk away.

As with duplicate of zack ,Austin , and ben along with ruby, crimson ruby, snow Weiss and Weiss.

the two rubys using their scroll as flashlight till Weiss light up the candles so they can see.

Weiss: there.

Ruby: on secondmaybe we should keep this room close.

Snow Weiss: hmmm ?

Crimson: we're just, not sure how our uncle taking all of this.

Weiss: oh.

Austin: i'm sure he'll adapt this, despite of konton's harsh words and rant he said to you all in the snow outside, he got a good point.

Weiss: (hugs him) yeah but kinda scary.

Ruby: come on, we never get to atlas on an empty stomach.

Zack: uh-huh.

The open to see a basement.

Snow Weiss: guys, are we really going to atlas?

Ruby: why wouldn't we?

Snow Weiss: I mean we get the boys knows a way to defeat salem and dunialle.

Weiss: what if they gotten strong to impossible to kill, i mean you heard what jinn said, so what the point of all this?

Ruby: weisses, you cant be serious.

Ben: snow white, please.

Austin: you think so to snow bunny?

Weiss: s-sorry, I don't know what I'm saying.

Snow weiss: yeah, me too, I'm just tired.

Weiss: and really, really hate this place.

Ben: is okay you guys

Austin: yeah , you'll have your sleep in no time and then we can go.

Weiss: thanks hasty, anything in there?

They walk inside the other room to see barrel, alcohol.

Crimson ruby: or alcohol.

Ruby: well at least we dont have a problem start a fire.

Zack walk their and grab one of the alcohol to open it, he sniff it and drinks it.

Austin: so, is it good for explosives?

Zack: yeah and not half bad , they hve a root beer kind of it.

Snow Weiss: what's that?

Ruby shine the light to a seller which is locked.

Weiss: a wine seller? Great.

Then ruby and crimson point at something

snow weiss: what? What is it?

Ruby and crimson: (zoom to the left and hold a can) FOOD!

Zack: sweet! A can of beans! Nice!

Austin: I can make something out of it

snow Weiss and Weiss: can food?

Ruby: oh trust us, you can cook anything of it.

Crimson ruby: it'll be just fine.

Weiss: well, I guess is better then nothing.

Ben: that's the spirit.

As they grab the cans and go.

Snow weisss: but me and my sis still seriously hate this place.

As they're gone something on the lock door move, then something deep down as their a humanoid alien of a ghost with a blackish along thin pale purple streaks cloak of a hood, carry a scythe bladed , he have bone like exoskeleton, skin as if show black and pale gray along purple veins, a black and white spike tail, sharp claws, a sash with skulls with it, show his face got sharp teeth, black eye with glowing purple pupil but circle while the middle forehead have the same except red pupils. his shoulder pads have black and gray flames out along his face as if wearing a skull mask of sharp teeth.

?: don't worry child, soon you'll be out of here, by some tiresome sleep along...your close lover be gone by your hurtful words ,isn't that right apathys?

he turn to the bunch of grimm humanoid in shape, but very tall, with lengthy arms that reach down as far as the ground and extremely long fingers. They have hideous faces, resembling skulls, with some even lacking nostrils, and low-hanging jaws.

 **Timeskip**

After dinner ruby and crimson are sitting with zack and ben at the stairs along with they others at the living room at the fire.

zack: it explain why the moon is shattered.

as ben, zack, and the two ruby walk up to qrow.

Qrow: the storm's cleared up for now, we should be able to leave in the morning.

Ruby: that's good.

qrow: no, I dont have a good feeling about this place, especially with me.

zack: the sooner we leave the better, don't say stuff about yourself, I know what you know but you cant turn back and drop this.

Qrow: okay, tell everyone get some sleep. i'll wake you guys up before sun rises.

as they walk to the living room but the two ruby look back and follow their boyfriends.

Oscar: it's a dairy?

maia: the head of this household artly, apperantly he and several family found this little settlement ,try to live in it of their own, it sound like it work, for a least for a spell/

Oscar: grimm?

Maira: just many more hard ship, slow down their farming, making everything harder, is a shame really.

Jiro: yeah, those poor people.

The two ruby, zack and ben came in.

Ruby: hey guys, qrow said we should get some sleep, we're gonna head out early tomorrow.

Shade blake: thank goodness.

As everybody went to get ready to sleep.

Maria: the last thing you catch me doing is some kid telling me what to do, "get to bed" (sit on the chair)

konton: _so, it is her..._

as when everybody in a deep sleep, then came out is the mysterious foe along his 14 apathy who seem upgraded as got some muscles, spike, sharp teeth and horns.

?: now my grimmcon apathys, you know what to do of make these girls break the boy's heart and then soon, the lamp will be our for the mistress.

Timeskip

the next day is morning as the fire out team bakz the first woke up notice their stuff bunny not holding them.

ben: huh ?

Austin: where the stuff bunnies?

they turn to see them sleep on their own as Austin about to touch bloody but growl as she almost cut him.

Austin: hey! What the f-

Qrow drop a bottle from his sleep woked up both rubys.

ben: morning you two.

Ruby: morning, you two.

Koan open the curtains.

Koan: rise and shine guys!

Blake: five more minutes, serinuyami.

Snow Weiss: close the curtens…

Ruby:(grab the bottle and try to wake up qrow) uncle qrow, come on get up.

Qrow: leave me alone.

Crimson ruby: come on we over slept.

Zack roll his eyes with a sigh ,he grab qrow's bottle from ruby and smash it at the floor.

Qrow: WHA!

konton: wake your old feather ass up!

qrow: oh right, sun rise.

The two ruby hug him.

Ruby: you know, you can talk to me about stuff.

Koan: or us, we're here for you uncle, along yin yang.

Qrow: let just get out of here.

Zack, koan, konton and ben about to pick up their stuff bunny but they push the boys away.

Ben: that not good.

As then everybody is awake and outside, the two Weiss hooked up a cart holder on zack's hellcharger.

Weiss: there.

Oscar: can we just go back to bed?

Shade blake: if we're all so tired maybe we should make breakfast?

Oscar: you want to make it?

Austin: but we just got up and-

shade blake: shut it, look not really.

as qrow, zack, and the two ruby pushes the carts in.

ruby: you guys got the car ready?

zack: uh-huh

koan: Blakey when do you use koan's last name?

Blake: none of your buisness.

Qrow: so lets hook this up an- (he kicks it as the tire flattend) grrr.

Austin: oh boy.

Koan: me koan fix it!

Austin: I'll help.

Maria: you people are beacon from bad luck aren't you?

Qrow scoff and set somewhere else.

Austin lift up and koan put a new tire but flatted.

Koan: well, maybe a break.

Koan sit next to yin yang but she scooted away from him.

Koan: something wrong golden kitty?

Yin yang: it's fine.

Zack: why scooted away from us?

yang: why don't you just face reality orion?

Ruby ignoring what ben trying to say to her and so do Weiss from Austin, summer and raven didn't help as they sit there.

Jiro: well this odd.

Raven: just tired.

Summer: me too, of all this mission and fighting.

Ben: but w-

Summer: only stop the evil yeah, yeah.

Raven: is just, I don't want to continue anymore.

zack:but yoru a huntress.

raven: you don't see tai around here idiot ?

zack:no ? that seem ahrsh.

raven: is his problem not mine, nosy.

Yang: look zack, crimson ruby, i'm starting to think the universe doesn't want us getting to atlas.

Crimson ruby: is just a flat tired, i'm sure is a spare even koan could.

Yin yang: is not just that, everything, storm, crashes, monster, mutilverse, i'm so tired.

Yang: so do : me too, it's like we're judt fighting just to get by.

Shade blake: I feel like we should stop, is getting us nowhere.

Crimson ruby: yeah, but that what we sign up for.

Austin: true.

Ben: yeah.

Zack: we all signed up to save the world.

Koan: exactly, even is easy or hard way above it.

Oscar: we sign up to save the world, i just lay enabtle.

Weiss: oh Austin, guys.

Snow Weiss: last night, we couldn't stop thinking and I mean what are we going to atlas?

Weiss: I mean it all happen when you guys came to this world.

Austin: huh?

Crimson ruby: Weiss we have too.

Koan: (turn blake) what snow girl talking about all happen because of me and brothers?

Austin: yeah, we didn't even arrive here, vilgax was responsible for it.

Yang: why? Then you can go back? You travel a lot of deminesion and now look at this, hell you guys got separate by dung's last trick, I mean ozpin hid the relic in giant doors in enormous schools.

Yin yang: but, how long will it take the salem twins and dunialle to find the lamp in the middle of nowhere?

Crimson ruby: what? the grimm and grimmcons-

Yang: find it eventually, sure buried or go down the well, it'll take years.

Yin yang: might not have it in life times, and the boys should at least left take their enemies, make it all better, but we can done with it now.

Zack:(touch yang's shoulder) yang what you saying.

Koan: you too kitty.

Austin: Weiss you cant be serious about this, we thought we're going to atlas.

Weiss: why dose that matter?

Austin: b-but we cant let the lamp be get rid of it, and why you want me away ? I didn't do nothin wrong but to help people.

Ben: yeah same with us.

Yang: i'm sorry guys, but it's the only way, zack is better we break up.

ravenshe got a point.

summer: true, dunialle bring more destruction ,it'll be less and she doesn't know where we are in this snow.

zack's eyes turn black with hollow pupils

yin yang: koan, i know you can help but your too dangerous , you should go.

blake: you'll have to leave,

koan then slowly grin wider as no one except his brother can tell they see the sadness but a single tear drop burn the snow a bit.

Weiss: me too, austin i know you but is not me, is you, finding this never gonna end.

shade blake: all this fighting and kept going, i think you and your brother are a curse to it.

Austin's eyes turn dragonic but his shaken in fear.

ben: r-rubes?

zack: c-crimson rubes?

ruby: i'm too tired ben tenyason, just go now.

summer: we'll be find on our own.

crimson ruby: and i'am,reall, tired.(she walk to the well)

zack: crimson ruby, please no !

crimson ruby held the lamp and drop it down to the well.

crimson ruby: there right, you guys are a curse.

the four boy turn to their stuff bunny as they turn they heads from them, the four boys couldn't as zack vanish as koan laugh insane as he ignite in fire then vanish along Austin hood up and fly away

as crimson ruby and ruby got close a mysterious 3 eyes glow grab it scared the two rubys.

crimson ruby: oh no! no no no! we didn't mean too!

Weiss: rubys, is okay.

ruby: no! Something down there! it look at us!

Yang: hey, is okay, you said your tired.

Yin yang: is probably nothin, so let's go.

Konton:(came in and sigh) i shouldn't know there here, guess someone pull the trick, that's it.

Konton stomp the ground as see some shadow fog out of the girls as they blink there eyes and shake their heads.

Weiss: w-wha?

Konton: you girl got effect by the apathy.

Ruby: we have to get the guys back!

Yin yang: we done?

Bloody bunny: I want to say sorry and hug my austy!

Yang: yellow jacket! Find zack!

Crimson ruby: hold on! We should split up, shadow, yang and I find zack.

Weiss: me, shade blake and bloody are going to find austy, (sprout her dragons wings) i'm coming austy!

shade blake spread dragon.

bloody bunny: wait don't tell me he mate with you.

shade blake:(blush hard) y-yes.

Weiss: since when?!

Shade blake: before the train, well got to go! (dash away)

bloody: YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOU!

Weiss: not now bloody, I wanna make up to my austy !(fly off)

blake: yin yang, mumu and I will go find koany.

She notice the burn trail written "AHAHAHAHA" along a painful blood trial drew jack o lantern smiley face with tears meaning koan did this.

Blake: he is just telling us to follow him.

yin yang: I don't know, he seem very upset, look of the blood he drew with tears. (blake flinch)

blake: I know, but what breaks my hear, is seeing koan sad.

They follow the trail.

Ruby: mom, rouge bunny, snow Weiss and I go find ben.

Snow weiss: lets go, we're waiting time!

Konton: i'll stay here, and get the tire, while be here, hurry so we can get the darn lamp!

As the girl split up as yin yang bunny hugged konton's arm in tears.

Konton: what's the matter with you?

Yin yang bunny: I don't want to leave you.

Konton: is not your fault is the apathy, beside the boys have tough ass life even it was 2 years but to me and my brothers, we accept and turn out how we are.

 **with yang, crimson ruby, shadow and raven.**

Yang and her group is looking around for zack.

Yang: ZACK? WHERE ARE YOU?

Shadow bunny: HUGGY!

Raven: zakcy please come back to us!

Crimson ruby: oh where is he?

Shadow senses as pull her katana out.

Shadow bunny: i'm sensing a grimm.

They get ready as they came close to see and gasp make them gasp, zack in his aura of fury but showing wearing a bone like armor of a monsterous reptile, sitting alone at the stone as his energy and aura is munch...grimm.

Yang: what the?

Crimson ruby: zack?

Raven: his energy and aura...is grimm like.

As the grimm zack stand there not even paying attention of their voices.

Shadow: zacky?

as he slowly turn to them kept staring at them as he not moving a muscle.

Yang: zacky-pie is us.

He still didn't say anything.

Raven: please lesson to us, we're so sorry for what happen but it's not our fault.

Grimm zack slowly walk to him as splash black goo like as slowly growing bone like claws. Shadow bunny start to walk up to him not drawing her sword he bone claw wrapped around her tightly by surprise.

Crimson ruby: shadow bunny!

Shadow bunny: z-zack, (Grunt) is me! your huggy!

She see grimm zack's darker tears keep dripping. She hugs him back and snuggles his face ignoring the goo as he turn his bone finger into a blade then crimson ruby and yang speed in tackle grimm zack to the ground restrain him as they stared at his hollow eyes.

Yang: zacky stop this! This isn't you!

Crimson ruby: please snap out of it.

Raven came in and grab's zack face as she got a sad look.

Raven: we promised that we will never hurt you, please come back to us.

crimson ruby: we never mean it.

yang: I love you.

shadow bunny: zacky.

she pull out a picture of the five year old zack along yuna and his parents of his birthday.

Shadow bunny: I never wanted to hurt you in the first place, ever since you changed my life forever.

Grimm zack see her tears, he slowly wipe it off.

Shadow bunny: zacky?

He grip her tight to hug his chest, he got up as he look at himself felt like he become a grimm as the girl can tell by his face.

Shadow bunny: (hugs him back) HE'S BACK! (cry a waterfall) he's back! Waaaaaaaaaa!

Crimson ruby: but why aint he transforming back to normal?

Yang: I don't know.

Raven then touch grimm zack's chest to his heart.

Raven: he's still zack.

as then zack's eyes flicker silver, the same match as ruby's eyes as his entire body went back to normal and passed out to the ground.

yang, crimson ruby, shadow and raven: ZACKY!

As they hear him groan to woke up as he got up, when he open his eyes, their silver like ruby's.

zack:huh ? Girls?

Yang: (hugs his head) oh zacky! Your okay!

zack: yeah, and your not tired.

Yang: why would I be tired?

zack: well you along the girl said a minute ago.

Yang: (pouted) zackery masayoshi orion.

zack: yeah?

Yang: (hold his face) dose this answer your question?

She then kissed him and wrap around his neck as he kiss back, then she look at his silver eyes.

Yang: you… have beautiful silver eyes.

zack: huh?

raven: wait a minute , he have silver eyes?

Yang: yes, and he's mine now! (hiss)

Crimson ruby zoom passed yang and to see she snatch zack from her.

Crimson ruby: NO HE'S MINE! He has silver eyes now and they are all mine!

zack: why do I have silver eyes though?

Crimson ruby: I don't know, not important, now kiss me you silvered eyed stud! (kiss him )

Raven flew with wings, yang riding her bike and shadow running fast with her katana draw. 

**with blake, yin yang and mumu**

they following the trail as they heard koan's manincal laughter echoing the area. 

Blake: he's in predator mode, so CHEESE!

As then they found his him but nowhere as he appeared behind blake make her jump to see he have scars all over and bleeding as got a dagger as he look too feral, they look up to see the red moon but a ring circle instead of the full moon like.

Yin yang: a lunar eclipse?

Blake: cheese?

mumu: oh no ,this is bad thank god is not a full one.

blake: what you talking about?

yin yang: yeah, what happen if there a red ring shape moon or a full lunar eclipse.

Mumu: well, in the full lunar eclipse he lost control become a really savage beast of all mutlieverse even the smartest but in the ring lunar eclipse temprory with rampage merged meaning,(they look koan who now only wearing his pants as he vanish) a pyscho beast with such rage and madness as it kill it first sight.

Blake: well i'm not leaving with out koany!

Yin yang: we all do, we have to make it up for me.

As no wear they almost got slash cut but their clothe rip a little as they hear him but cant see him, as koan speed in four legs pounce at the 3 as they can't get up out of his grip as he panting while drooling as is black, he slowly open his sharp teeth ready to eat them.

Blake: koan?

Yin yang: koany please we're sorry!

They move their head to avoid the bite as he stop, he title his head growling a little under his breath.

Blake: please, just hear us out.

Koan narrow his eyes as he grow a scorpion stinger he slowly raised it up and give them the talk . Mumu look at the lunar eclipse as he cast it away as it disappearing slowly.

Blake: it's not our fault.

yin yang: we really love you koany, we sorry.

mumu: me too.

Blake: you help us from our goal, and mine, I love you.

Koan then passed out turn back to normal as they got up and see all of his stab and scar wounds.

Mumu: oh my god, he must've stab himself a lot of time, that explain the blood lost a bit.

Blake: quick give me some bandages!

Mumu give some bandages to blake and yin yang, as they patch up his wounds and cuts, then grumble then look at them.

Koan: kitty? Golden kitty? Bunbun?

Blake: (hugs his head) koan, your okay.

Koan: you two, hahahaha, said koan dangerous, (grunting his teeth he's smiling while in tears but blood tears) you told her to drop the reverse genie, hahahahaha,(Sniff) you told her to drop the reverse genie and said koan dangerous! Hahahahahaha!

Yin yang: I wasn't myself dear.

Blake: me too, your not dangerous to us.

Yin yang and blake wipe off his bloody tears.

Blake: we will always love you.

Mumu: we're so sorry. (hug his head)

Koan: why koan is a mummy? (he look at his bandages patch up body)

Blake: you cut yourself up.

Koan: oh yeah, is okay since koan regenerate a lot of blood. (remove the bandages) me glad your not tired.

Blake: me am not around you.

Yin yang grab koan's head to hug her breasts and petted his hair.

Yin yang: don't worry, we'll stay with you.

yin yang grab him and ride on her bike to zoom back as blake and mumu run to keep up but jealousy glared at yin yang.

Blake: GET ME MY KOAN!

Mumu: YOU DAMN CAT!

 **with Weiss, shade blake and weiss**

The three dragonesses landed on the last spot where they felt austins presents.

Shade blake: I can feel him, but somehow is not good.

Weiss: (spotted bloody still crying) bloody, it's never your fault.

Bloody: I know!(cry more) waaaahhh!

they heard a thud noise, they turn to a gigantic black dragon creature, it seem have silver skin part scales with spikes and armor plates, bandages as white, computer orange line like, armor similar like drago knight hunter Z but attach like flesh and blood, have 3 heads of it, the left head looks like a ice0 dragon and other a magma dragon. It roared out in fury as the girls are blocking the shockwave.

Shade blake: what in the hell is that?!

Weiss: I… I don't know.

Bloody senses and shocked.

Bloody bunny: a-austy?!

Shade blake: that's austin!?

Weiss: there's no don't, you can senses it do you?

the dragon Austin glared as it chuckling.

Weiss: why is he chuckling

It shoot bandages as he stealing their riders from them and hit it inside of himself.

Weiss: our riders!

Bloody: uh ho.

Shade blake: what oh?

Bloody: I think he is setting the hardest boss level there is!

Shade blake: seem like he still smartest.

Weiss: sorry austy

as she make ice dragon claws as making a many ice sword but the magma dragon head breath a fire breath melting the ice and hard for her to make.

Weiss: magma?

Shade blake: well time to see what dragon am I.

as blake open her draognic wing as her cat tail show out but with some spike, she have a darkness and shadow mist around her, dragonic mixed cat eyes, dark gray scales put purple flame shape like of her own logo like and sharper teeth and fangs, she got some fur mixed with her dragon scales along claws that silver talons.

Shade blake: oh wow

bloody bunny: seems a dragon cat with the two element of darkness and shadow.

Shade blake: lets do this!

she fly up as the dragon Austin shot a beam eyes but shade blake make a many speed after image since she slashing her claws at him make him roar in anger and pain, his ice dragon blast an ice beam, however the dragon cat fanunus make a shadow mist as it telerpot another shadow mist to hit him instead, then she make darkness chain to wrapped it around him, he struggle to break free.

shade blake: that wont hold on as we need to stop him.

?: mind if I assist?

the 3 girls turn around to see is non other then zi o!

Weiss: zi-o! Perfect!

Zi o:(with the group and look at Austin dragon try to break free) looks like your boyfriend losing it by some "problem" you girls try to fixed correct?

Weiss: yes, and he block our rider accesses.

zi o: I see, but can he handle 3?

bloody bunny: what?

as then decade and ichigo came in.

Ichigo: hey girls!

Decade: sup?

Weiss: hey uncle jack!

Bloody and Weiss gasp to see decade.

Shade blake: who are they?

Ichigo: we're just kamen riders.

Decade: and I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider, the name decade.

Shade blake: and whos uncle jack?

Ichigo: me , austin's uncle and the first kamen rider ever!

Shade blake: oh hello, my name is shade blake belladonna.

Decade: can we wrap it up real quick? Ookami is starting to break free now.

The dragon austin begin to broke free.

Ichigo: okay here's the plan, shade blake use your shadow to stop the magma, weiss use the dust of fire that could stop the ice, bloody cut any bandages in the way, decade the armor around and metal is lightning should stop him, then the girls you talk him out as then me and zi o will unleashed an attack on him so he can turn back to normal.

Group: got it.

Decade pull out a card of fourze and put in his belt and press the two side.

 **KAMEN RIDE: FOURZE!**

Decade is cloaced in light and blue tech to change into fourze as he pull out another card.

 **ATTACK RIDE: ELEC ON!**

He is now covered in gold and has thunder drum's on his chest and holding a rod with three plugs on it.

Decade fourse: alright then

Weiss loaded a fire dust on her weapon as she ready.

Weiss: let's go!

Shade blake and weiss fly up to the heads the magma dragon head shoot a magma beam as shade blake quickly make a shadow mist again as weiss quickly make a firehouse slash from her many sword energy at the ice dragon to keep him distracted that she make from her myrtenaster, as bloody bunny come and cut off some of the bandages as the decade fourze use the sword to slashes eletric at the metal as he roar in pain as got to his one knee.

Ichigo: alright!

But they see the middle head breaths out flames.

Weiss fly up as stop it.

Weiss: hasty please! We're so sorry! We never said it.

As the dragon austin stop as shade blake and bloody flew up to him as the drsgon stared at them while a low growl waiting for their talk.

Bloody: (hugs it's face) I never wanted to hurt you in a million years!

Shade Blake: me too, we dont want to give up and let dunialle win this.

Weiss:(kiss the nose) please my austy, please come back

As he stop as weiss and the girl let go and move out of the way.

Ichigo: zi o! Let's do this!

Zi o: okay!

Ichigo: yeah but try this one.

He give him a riderwatch to show pharoh dragon symbol as he turn and press.

 **PHAROH DRAGON!**

He attach it to the left side and spin it.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O! ARMOR TIME!**

Then flew by is a dragonic jet shape with black, white and orange line dettach and fused as shoulder pads plate, dragonic face split as become guantelt. The dragon wings merged on his back and along the chestplate formed with megatrix symhol like on his chest but bototm got some bandages part and a yellow dragon mask like merged to zi o's helmet.

 **DRAGON OMNI TIME! PHAROH DRAGON!**

Zi-o: whoa.

Ichigo: i thought it help stop him.

Zi o: okay

He press it.

 **FINISH TIME! PHARAOH DRAGON!**

He spin the driver.

 **MEGATRIX TIME BREAK!**

As zip o and ichigo jump up as zi o unleashed a big flaming swirl with huge dragon as the two rider kick the austin dragon as he roar in pain by a bright flash austin fall down but Ichigo caught him ajd put him down. As zi o turn back to normal and decade foeuze turn back as decade.

Decade: got to say, for a guy like that, he is stronger then we thought.

Ichigo: yep

Decade: but not strong enough

Austin groan as he wake up to see the girls.

Austin: weiss? Bloody? Shade blake?

Bloody: (hugs his chest) YOUR BACK! (cry a river) WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Austin: ( petted) and so do you girls, i thought what you said...about me and my brothers, as were the curse of this world when we first got here.

Weiss: don't, your arrival here was never a curse.

Shade Blake: ever since you came here along your brothers, we believe in hope, were so sorry, we never mean it.

Austin: thanks you girls, I'm so happy for it.

He hug him as he turn to Ichigo.

Austin: uncle Ichigo, should've know you come and help them, your the best.

Ichigo: yeah but i wasn't alone.

Austin confuse as he look at Zi o and decade as he gasp and eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Decade: yo.

Zi o: so your austin i hear, such a pleasure to meet you.

Austin: Oh. My. God! Zi o?! Decade! Your here and team up with my uncle! AAHHHH! THIS IS SO AWESOME!

Zi o: not as aweosme with this. ( show him his riderwatch of pharoh dragon)i use it to stop you.

Austin: y-you use it , (eyes wide) zi o, THE Zi o use it, and it was on me?! He use it on me and won! HE USE ON ME AND WON!

Austin scream of joy them foam and fainted.

Shade blake and Weiss: austy?

Bloody: huggy!

Zi o: you are right ichigo , he sure is a biggest fan.

Ichigo: yep! He really like it.

Zi o: I must go now, i have unfinish busniess to deal with , after all i am goinf to be a king. ( he walk off)

Ichigo: seeyah zi o, ( turn decade) decade thanks for the help again , i thought you would never.

Decade: i have my reason, he is and interesting person but I'm not gonna be out beaten by him nor his brothers. (turn Weiss) you! Ookami wife.

Weiss: yeah?

Decade: give him this.

He throw something on weiss' hand and look to see a decade riderwatch.

Weiss: woah, a riderwatch of you?

Decade: let say if he need power to take down that lizard bastard along her allies, he and his brother gonna need it.

Ichigo: once again thanks.

Decade: is only a debt i paid for you and the other rider for taking down the dai shocker a long time ago.

Ichigo: yeah, it was great then.

Decade: our pass will cross again someother time, and we see from ookami and his brother and i who is the strongest kamen rider since i heard them can form more rider like i do. But first I'll continue what i left off with the time jackers , so it will be nice to fight those four boys one day,( turn Weiss) make sure the kid wont do anything too reckless , cuz he need that rider sprit with him ( he walk off) later.

Ichigo: hehe, that guy. Anyway you girl should go back and get the lamp, we'll wait for you guys very soon in the city.

Shade Blake: yep.

She snatch austin and teleproted away.

Weiss: HEY!

Bloody: GET BACK WITH MY HUGGY!

With ruby, snow weiss, summer and rouge bunny.

Ruby: come on, come on guys.

Summer: i feel terrible, why would we say that to him?

Snow Weiss: we wasn't ourselves, konton said the apathy did this to us.

Ruby: well we have to find him and get the lamp back.

As they senses andotie energy but with raw rage with it.

Ruby: benny?

They see him in his sorcerer-X but a black and red of raw rage as he roar make the ground shake a bit.

Summer: ruby, whats happening?!

Ruby: that his sorcerer x form! But it have raw rage of darkness with it!

Rage sorcerer x look at the girls as his eyes glowing as he growling at them.

Ruby: benny-

Rage sorrecer x rush in speed and back his fist as punch ruby but however block it as she getting push back hard.

Summer: ruby!

Ruby still standing but she quickly super speed avoiding multiple energy saw disk but what shock her it's following her like heat seeking missiles.

Ruby: gotta shake them off!

As thrn she turn intangible as it went through her as exploded. Rage sorcerer x charged at rounge bunny as in her human form she deflecting his claws from her swords and avoiding the kicks but grab her and throw her but land on her feet, snow weiss make an ice magic symbol to freeze part of his body but he breaking out as summer and ruby zoom in and give him a strong grip hug.

Ruby: please, come back.

summer: we miss you, we're sorry of what we say

snow Weiss and rogue bunny hugged him as he look at them.

Snow weiss: please benny, stop.

Rouge bunny: is me Benny, your snuggle bunny.

He slowly as he grab her and hug him as a bright flashes as to see ben is back to normal and passed out to the floor.

Ben groaning as he's waking up.

Ben: (open his eyes to show silver) rubes? Snow white? Rouge bunny? Summy?

Ruby: hey sweety, your up.

Ben: but you, and the girls said back then. (got up)

ruby: we never say those mean things about you benny.

Snow Weiss: nor do we give up, we wont rest until the salems twins and dunialle are down.

The girls notice ben's eyes are now silver like ruby's eyes.

Ruby: you have silver eyes, just like me… (kissed him)

Ben: wait what? I do? How that possible?

Ruby: the hell I know, now kiss me. (kissed him again)

snow Weiss smirk as magic circle on ruby's rouge bunny's and summer's feet as they all got frozen in solid as she grab ben.

Snow Weiss: i'll take my sexy silver eyes wizard,(turn ben) let's go back benny.

She teleported away leaving snow flakes as ruby, summer and rogue bunny jealousy break out of their icy prison and zoom where they know they're at.

Ruby: GET THE HELL BACK HERE WEISS!

Summer: GIVE ME MY BENNY!

Rouge: MY HUGGY!

As then the alter team rwby has arrived as group with their boyfriends.

Shade blake: oh I'm so glad to be back with my hubby.

Yin yang: me too.

Snow Weiss: me three.

Crimson ruby: yeah.

Ben: hey bros, i guess your feeling better too huh?

Koan: yeah, fuzzy as can be, me think.

Austin: yeah, (burp ice, magma and fire) wooh, I'm going to taste those for a bit.

Zack: no shit, in my aura of fury, i kinda turn into a grimm.

Koan: me too, me thinks.

Yin yang: no you was at a red ring lunar eclipse.

Koan: oh.

As austin and koan along their girls notice zack's and ben's eyes are silver.

Austin: since when you two have silver eyes?

ben and zack look each toher.

Zack: you too huh?

Ben: yeah, how did that happen?

Konton: well it seems you guys done whimpering around.

They see konton came.

Konton: before we hurry the fuck up i'll answer your question, hehehe is surprising not even ookami.

Austin: hey!

Konton: zack and tennyason have the silver eyes powers from the two rubys and perhaps summer.

group: WHAT?!

Konton: after mating them, the side effect connection of those of worthy along mating share a good bond, it match of zack's being a demigod of his kind along match of the lord of light, tennyason here of the pure along the most purist magic of them all, cuz the silver eyes are a special power like how tennyason got the maiden power of fall from cinder and zack got the maiden power of spring from raven,(point at ben and zack) meaning these at two adapt having their own silver eyes powers.

Ben: okay, that's crazy.

Koan: you me right here!

Ben: no offense k.

Austin: why didn't awaken to them in 2 years or when we come here?

Konton: it was a state from of their emotions, it unleashed it when their heart is finally in the next stage of the silver eyes couple bonded.

Ruby: come on everyone, we have to get in the well.

Konton: and watch out, i have a feeling those apathy are not alone nor the same as ever.

Austin: this time, we're ready for whatever did this to our girls.

konton: yeah, i'm coming too, whatever it was have a limit blocking our senses till the times off when you guys vamoose.

As then both team rwby, team bakkz nodded as they begin to went inside under the well as ben make an energy ball glows for light along koan's eyes turn to a flashlight thing, They begin searching the relic.

Yang: maybe the current carry the relic away?

Austin: this is, so unreal.

Ben: what'd you mean aust?

Austin: I mean, this cave under the watering well? The water is dangerously low, why keep the well open?

Ben: don't look at me, i don't own this farm.

As while maria reading the book she found while the hero kept finding the relic.

Crimson ruby: oh come on where is it?

Koan: koan idea! Turn off light, so see the glowing lamp!

Yin yang: me with him.

Ben clutch his light and koan blink his eyes normal as crimson ruby finding the lamp as zack go with her.

Zack: i'll go with you.

Crimzon ruby: please do, (hugs him) I don't want to be like that again.

zack: is okay, it wasn't your fault back then.

They pull out there weapons and continue on finding the lamp as ben and they other wait but then they heard of a cackling laugh echoing the under the well.

Ben: oh shit I know that laugh anywhere.

?: ah , i'm so touch you remember me, tennyason.

ben: Z'askayr.

Koan: him?!

Austin: but you killed him already!

ben: so your the one who doing this!

Z'askayr: you might say my new servant do a pretty well job but didn't work.

Ben: come out!

Z'askayr appeared behind the group.

Z'askayr: right here!

ben and the group jump but ben fell as they are shocked and surprises of his very new and improve different look.

Austin: HOLY FUCK!

Z'askayr: like the new look?

ben: Z'askayr, is that really you?

Z'askayr: no is slimmer from ghost buster , of course is me you fool!

Ruby: so eh the enemy of your ben?

Ben: and the alien who use to be inside of me.

Koan: what he do to himself?

Z'askayr: let just say dunialle help me while ago, since i learn if you and your brother's alien transformation can go ultimate, why not i? so here i'am who grow potential.

Austin: and uglyer, did you forget that?

Ben: and where's the lamp?

Z'askayr:(sick twisted grin) bait.

Austin: oh, SHIT!

Maria was reading more as with crimson ruby and zack found the relic, with maria gasp to notice about the apathy.

 **with zack and crimson ruby.**

Zack: wait crimson ruby! Is a trap! The apathy is here!

Crimson ruby: what?!

They look at the apathy as crimson ruby scream as zack did a thunder clap to send the apathy flying to the ground, crimson ruby grab the relic as they regroup as see Z'askayr.

Zack: Z'askayr! (glared) i should've know.

Crimson ruby: egh, whos that ugly looking thing?

Zack: that ben's dangerous enemy and use to be in his omnitrix.

Z'askayr: i was begging to see if you ever going to come of this reunion, brother.

Zack: I'M NOT BROTHER OF YOURS YOU DINGBAT!

austin: what he mean by that ?

Z'askayr: I guess he didn't tell you, when dung experimented on him to have particle of ectonurites, he add a little bit of my power and my true self in him.

zack didn't say anything as he glared at him.

Austin: oh, so he got your gorges side?

Z'askayr: i see him as a brother who should know his place but not blood.

austin: yeah? How about feel a blood boil intense fire beam.

his hands together as blast the intense heat at him as he scream.

Z'askayr: IT BURNS! LIKE THE SUN!

Austin: oh this is to much fun now. (smirks and charge up another beam) heres another.

He fired at the ghost alien to make him scream more but then he see him not screaming anymore as he just chuckle as he grin at him, he deflect the intense heat beam make the group surprise.

Z'askayr: just kidding! salamander boy!

Austin: okay, (change his beam so something else keeping his smile) shall we change the beams degrees to even higher? Or deadlier?

Z'askayr: oh would you like to know?

Austin: why don't you find out for yourself?

He start firing balls of hotter degrees at Z'askayr but he caught it as he yawn make it a pitch black with cackling purple lightning.

Austin: ah fuck.

Z'askayr: catch!

He throw it at him in speed as austin got out of the way but his shoulder make a bit explosion as he scream of the burnt as he grunt a bit of pain.

Z'askayr: do you really think no matter how hotter it become the light ? and i should thank you ookami.

As the apathy came in as they scream but no effect on the group, zack unleashed his blade mode weapon he zig zag slicing them all to pieces.

Z'askayr: seem your will gotten stronger.

Ben:(got up) what did aust do that help you?

Z'askayr: come on he didn't tell you? This is no ultimate form as i surpass the evolution from both hyper and mega.

Ben, zack, koan: what?!

both team rwbys: what?!

Austin: how in the hell!?

Z'askayr: yes, that mean you to give up

austin: like hell !

ben: you may evolve but that aint gonna take us down!

Z'askayr: very well, grimmcon apathy! Attack!

came out of the walls is grimmcons apathy. Then a beam of magma fired burning off the incoming few, burn a bit half of them as they see konton.

Z'askayr: you...your like zack but different, so darkness.

Konton: konton kurokami orion.

Z'askayr: so, you think you can take on me?

Konton: i don't think, know.

Ben: anyway let's go!

He slap his omnitirx to turn into swampfire, koan turn into corpsehunter, zack in his ghost formed and austin use the zeku driver on.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

He then raised zi o and twist then press it.

 **ZI O!**

He attach it and spin it.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMNE RIDER! ZI O!**

Konton then turn into Ultimate echo echo.

Swampfire: we'll handle the douchface, you girls handle his minons.

Girls: right!

As then the girls firing their weapons at the apathy as their enduring it but in pain trying to get up , Z'askayr using his scythe blade to begin clashing with zi o a lot, they both duck and dodging each other attacks as zack kick him make him stumble but blast a dark fire spear at him, zack blast him back a green fireball as they both glaring each other unleashing a fist to each other.

Maria:(turn girls) run! Now! It be enough space for the boys to fight! (she run off)

crimson ruby: go! Go!

Corpeshunter then run in speed kick Z'askayr , swampifre make vine whip on fire slashes him a lot then corpsehunter turn back as koan in angel form shoot holy fire as make Z'askayr hiss in pain of the purist light, zi o begin punching him as Z'askayr make tentacles whip blade to begin slashing them a lot send them flying while the girls is finding the exit as the apathy, there a lot of them trapping them as boys land down but getting back up, Z'askayr and the grimmcons apathy make a huge sonic scream together tr to paralyze them.

Yang: damn it! Can't move!

Maria: an exit! An exit!

Z'askayr: you cannot escape from us.

Crimson ruby: come on.

Zi o: I got you Weiss.

The two ruby see Z'askayr got swampfire and zack in his grasp while the apathy going after the two blakes.

Crimson ruby: zacky!

Ruby: benny!

Koan: Blakey! get up!

Zi o: come on shade blake!

As swampfire turn back to normal as Z'askayr about to end them but the two ruby went to them.

Zack and ben: WE'RE NOT GIVING UP!

Crimson ruby and ruby: BLAKES! ZACK! BEN!

The four eyes flashes silver make the grimmcons back away as they felt the burn and Z'askayr.

Corpsehunter: me got her!

Maria: what just happen?

Weiss and snow Weiss went to the door and break it open.

Z'askayr: you should give up, this war is slowly over to their end.

Ben: never! We been separated in two years.

Zi O: and we made a promise.

Koan: never give up.

Konton: even in death.

Zack: we won't.

Team bakkz: LOSE TO YOU!

Maria:(Walk to the two rubys along ben and zack) rubys, zack, ben, what color are your eyes.

Ruby: there silver.

Maria: you have family? Friends?

Crimson ruby: what?

Maria: don't think about them about the people you lost, focus on them way they make you feel, focus, life is beautiful, is precious, and it must be protected.

Ben: your right, is hero time.

Zack: time to roll out (turn back to normal)

The two ruby use their silver eyes to kill the grimmcons to dust

Z'askayr: impossible! How can you defeat my apathys?!

Zi o: oh yeah! Now we're talking!

Weiss: austy! Here!

She throw zi o the decade riderwatch as he gasp of shock.

Zi-o: OH YES! is universal time! (press the button)

 **D-D-D-DECADE!**

He place it on his left side and spin it.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

Then ten holographic cards came out of the driver and circle around Zi-o and it start to form sepret parts of decades armor but the helmet looks like a screen, then his armor has a cross on the shoulders to the chest and bar codes are on the inner lines that has the Japanese wording for "ディケイド/decade" on the right shoulder, has pink lines arms and legs, the screen face showed zi-os face with decade desine.

 **KAMEN RIDER, WOW! DECADE DECADE! DECA~DEO!**

Zi o: THIS IS SO COOL! (Clear his voice) Armor time! Decade!

Then a new sword appear, the sword is like a wrist watch style, the watch is on the base, a pink blake on the side, the screen on the watch arm and the gold slot holder on the body.

 **RIDE HEISABER!**

Zi o: I wish i can faint but not right now.

Ben: our turn, ready z?

Zack: yeah.

Konton: don't leave me around.

Koan: and koan!

As they roar of the place shaking a bit as for ben he transformed that he now a black suit with green and white along silver spiral magic symbol as behind his back is an X like along his as his hair glow mint green along silver eyes, have a black trench coat, zack 's cloak hoodie is pure white chestplate armor silver with blue parts along shoulder pads and white gauntlet different of orange spike blade , along blue visor on it, silver streaks on each side of his head and single part of his hair, silver eyes, black shirt with blue single streak, konton have almost goat horns along holy 4 angelic wings , black grimm armor like on. koan demon form have a halo, white horns along blue and white scale like parts and blue eyes.

Ben: now is Infinity omni X!

Zack: pure ghost form!

Konton: Sacred grimm king!

Koan: Holy Demon formed!

As the girls are awe, blush hard, drooling and wet themselves.

Ruby: Oh wow…

Weiss: I'm going to ravage him when this is all over.

Blake: purr~.

Yang: oh yumy~.

Crimson ruby: w-wow…

Snow Weiss: mine.

Shade blake: meow~.

Yin yang: yummy.

As the boys charged at Z'askayr as ben and zi o use look at his sword.

zi o: now let see how badass this sword can do.

He set his sword by swirl the clock like hands changes mode, as he pick ex aid logo.

 **HEY! BUILD! HEY! EX AID!** (Press the trigger) **EX-AID! DUAL TIME BREAK!**

He begin slashing him as the word" HIT!" and "GREAT!" as dodging the black fire black and electric as konton absorb it then uppercut him as koan did a very many rapidly kicks. Then zack give a rapidly punches then merged his weapon into a saber scythe mode on white flames as slashing him as back flip as zi o turn the clock handle to drive logo.

 **HEY! GHOST! HEY! DRIVE!** (press the trigger) **DRIVE! DUAL TIME BREAK!**

Zi o slashes the mega alien ghost, which he summon Max Flare, Funky Spike & Midnight Shadow with each slash to attack the enemy attacks.

Zi o: awesome! I can use other riders attack in one form! Hey this decade seem have a spar attachment. (notes the attatchment on the decade ridewatch) I wonder what happen if I add another riderwatch with it?

Zack: yo bro ! try use this on that ectodickbag!

He throw him the ghost riderwatch as he catch it.

Zi-o: alright! thanks man!

He then inserted to the decade slot.

 **GHOST! FINAL FORM TIME! G-G-GHOST!**

Then the bar code change to say "ゴースト/ghost" and "グレイトフル/greteful" as his arms, legs and body change to show a black jumpsuit with gold linings and has 9 faces on his body then his screen face showed grateful ghost's face.

zack: hehehe, it fit like a glove.

Zi o: this is so freakin sweet! Now face final armor time! Ghost: greatful mode!

Z'askayr: that won't make any difference!

Zi o: we'll see about that!

Z'askayr getting slashes tag team by zack and zi o a lot then ben sent a swirl intense radation mixed white flames bullets at him as he scream in agony, koan slashes him many times with his claws as to show the mega ghost alien is bleeding then konton impale his stomach with his fist then kick him in the face.

Ben: let's end this (creating a white and green cosmic arrows)

Zack: sure (making a pure white and sacred darkness beam coming from his hand)

Konton: this will be the last and say hello to they other world for me! (creating a black and white electric discharged)

Koan: hotdog! (his mouth charging a hell fire and holy fire)

Zi o: time to sent your soul back to hell! (attach the decade riderwatch to his rider heisaber)

The rider then start spinning the clock hand to see all 19 of the logos.

 **FINISH TIME! HEY! KAMEN RIDERS! HEISEI! HEISEI! HEISEI! HEISEI! HE-HE-HEI!**

The boys all unleashe their attacks as zi o follow up with a press on the trigger then make a dieganal slash with all of the rider logos on the slash hitting.

 **D-D-D-DECADE! HEISEI RIDERS! ULTIMATE TIME BREAK!**

the combine attack as zi o slash the cards make a bright flashes as Z'askayr scream in agony.

Z'askayr: NO! HOW?! HOW CAN I LOSE TO THOSE BRATS?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

As then soon the bright light down to show the girls is out of the room with the with ben, zack, koan, konton and zi o.

ben: well that one way to get rid of him and the apathy.

Zi o: yep.

Turn back to Austin and look at decade riderwatch.

Austin: this is so amazing in the next level, I never imagine one rider can use other attacks from different riders, this one is sure it's something.

Weiss and shade blake then tackles austin in a hug and he fall to the ground.

Weiss: you are amazing!

Shade blake: mate me again!

Zack see some remain other few apathy as he sigh.

Zack: konton and I got this

They walk inside of there as raised their hands at them.

Zack and konton: drain this.

A big black and white flashes as they entire apathy are now gone.

Konton: alright we finally done and let's get out of this freakin cheap haunted house.

Austin: right behind you.

As they went to see qrow sleep at the bar room.

Ruby: uncle qrow get up.

Qrow:(woke up) hey get off me!

konton:(lift him up) get your ass moving!

qrow: what you doing here?

maria: we're leaving you idiot! Come on!

As Oscar got the tire ready already as summer, raven and the bunnies are waiting for they others.

Qrow: what going on?

Konton: i'll tell you what going on, ben's old enemies control grimm who make you and the girls wake up on the wrong side of the bed, the reason the people in this place died and we kick and kill the enemies assases as the two ruby, zack and tennyason use the silver eyes, is that enough for you ?

Qrow: oh, now I see.

Kotnon: good now move! (kick him out of the house)

as then everyone hop inside of the hellcharger while the roof open as zack drive off with the attach cart with the people.

konton: like I said about those apathy unlike other grimms cuz how I made them is the one way close to death.

Maria: yeah, they drain your will to go on, bardalbies estate was hemorrhaging money towards the end, he wanted to cut costs on huntsman protection, but in order to do that.

Austin: he needed the apathy, to make the farmers unfeeling.

ben: that explain about the well.

koan: it seem it didn't work out well, perhaps wanted everyone to calm down.

konton: and now their tired and dead, tch.

Zack: also when me and konton kill the last apapthy, I quickly make a grave of the people who lives here and a sign.

Yin yang: that sweet of you.

Konton got the book from maria and look at it.

Konton's thought: _even it was my idea those creepy bastards was made, hope the people from that farm forgive me or not, I don't blame them, i'm use to it._

he ignite the book into black flames and throw it away.

konton's thought: may your souls rest in peace.

Weiss, bloody bunny and shade blake are hugging austin getting more warmth the same with ben,koan,zack and konton being hugged by their girls.

Austin:(notice their sad looks) something wrong you three?

Weiss: we're so sorry for what we said.

Shade blake: yeah.

Bloody bunny: so sorry.

Yin yang and yang:(sigh) us too.

Summer: we feel guilty.

Raven: yeah.

Shade: about giving up.

Yang: we cant quit.

Snow Weiss: there still hope.

Crimson ruby and ruby: yeah.

Shadow bunny, rogue bunny and mumu: us too.

Jiro: I know you girls felt guilty but is non of your fault, those grimms and ben's dangerous enemy messes with your heads, is not how your really feel or think of it, everything is going to be okay.

Austin: exactly, we put that ugly ghost gone for good this time.

Ben: so now we can move on, we know where the relic but still need to find the other maiden.

Zack: means in atlas there a relic.

Koan: which one?

Konton: the Staff of creation, that'll be the place only the winter maiden and in telepathic I have a feeling salem and the gang should know at shade Academy, the sword of Destruction, leaving the beacon which is safe and looking is the crown of choice, meaning we have both amber and cinder to go and unlocked it there while we go to atlas and my team deals with shade.

Austin: I wonder who will keep onto those?

ben: I'll deal with the cronw

koan: me and konton deal of sword.

Zack: meaning the staff for me.

Konton: alright my team will hunt down to find the summer maiden, since you guys got two maiden of spring and fall, all that is now is the winter maiden.

Austin's thoughs: why must I keep the lamp for jin likes zack?

Konton: is obvious ookami, knowledge like you but she connection to zack

Ausitn: that's a soliloquy!

Konton: whatever.

Ben and zack turn their eyes back to normal.

Ben: there we go.

Zack: is cool to have silver eyes, but I like to stick to my old colors.

Koan: speaking of silver eyes, quick question maria, you seem to know the grimms along the silver eyes that help and advice the two rubys, ben and zack.

Crimson ruby: i'm wondering that too.

Ruby: how?

Marea: well, I had silver eyes myself.

Konton: yeah, I see you still there from the last year we met, skully.

Maria:(gasp) no, the only person who can call me that tis,(look at kotnon) chaos , chaos the gladiator ? is that you?

Konton: the one and only.

Ben: wait hold the phone, you two know each other?

Konton:(chuckle) well I guess is time for some story, listen up guys and sit back while grabs some snacks cuz this tale will prove...(smile) legendary. 

**Play Dragon Ball GT Ending 4 English (Best Quality)**

the scene starts to show the four boys standing ontop of a cliff having a good view of remnent in the background, as the young four brothers walking forward as ben has his arms on his head, koan wearing a little lion Pjs, zack with his sister and austin holding bloody in his arms.

 **As you're walking along, feeling so burdened and lost.**

Then the four disappeared as there teen selves are walking together as ben and zack are resting there arms on austin and koan.

 **The lights of the city, as you're passing by seem like they're swallowing you up.**

Then the boys are now in there other forms with ben as sorcerer X, austin as Circuit, koan as savage nephalem and zack as lewmus prime.

 **Our dreams are all broken, our hopes have all did and we can't wait to leave all these memories behind.**

Then the boys are now in there god forms as ben in his andoite form, austin in his dragon god form, koan as a nephalem and zack as a celestialsapion.

 **We'll head for a place, we've never been before, even if people think we're out of our mind.**

The four disappear as the back ground is still showing the boys looking at the view for a while as they turn they see all there friends, family's and there girls standing waiting for them.

 **We'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here, we'll take what we've got, we'll rise to the top, and we'll leave behind out fear.**

As they smile at them, they walk to them konton followed them with his arms crossed.

 **We'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here.**

The five boys stopped and turn to the readers and give then a thumbs up.


	12. dust 12

**Play Kamen Rider Zi-O op**

Ben: dung thinks he is going to win after excaping death again?

Austin: like that will happen.

Zack: no matter what allies he maid we'll beat them all.

Koan: and looking stupendous while doing it.

Konton: lets see what the future holds for us.

BAKKZ: for we will save all the worlds from his claw!

 **Gonna grab it in a second, so are you ready? (are you ready?) It's a brand new history, can you feel it feel it?**

It starts with ben and ruby at the ruind village then it spins to show at the front of mistral's dorms, then change to konton and his girls walking though the forest as the background spins then shows ozpin in his other form then it fazes to show oscer holding his cane.

 **Making our bonds the guiding light now it's time to shout it out, shout it out! And move forward though the present no matter how often you feel lost, make sure you knock on future's door just jump in and believe in yourself!**

Then it shows the dark area where the two salems and dunallia as the rising darkness grow as vilgax and the other villain's are behind them. Then the scene then shows zack and yang looking at the readers with yin yang on her bike, then the scene changed to show the goddesses watching over them though a crystal ball. The scene change to show tyrian facing the readers with his mad grin while hazel and watts's as there backs in front of the readers. Then it shows as they show a little bit on the past of the boys gaining there friends and girlfriends then the goddesses show the future where the four boys became kings as the scene change to show four orbs and one of them forms a lamp. The next scene shows adam drawing his sword and koan, blake and shade blake pull out there weapons facing him **.**

 **Now over quartzer! we'll slip though the raindrops of time, together. You over quartzer! Go beyond the future!**

Then the scene change to show team, RWBY, JNPR, RNJR and the boys girls are fighting the dungle beasts, grimm fangs and the villains as yin yang is fighting mercury, crimson ruby is fighting emerald.A with ruby, as the boys are fighting dark riders and konton using a new rider.

 **The lessons of the past can't be clouded by lies. Now feel the nexus future now over quartzer! A brighter world is coming, take me there!**

Austin is now flying around as zack jumping from building to building, koan is jumping from blind spot and reappearing to another, ben is using his hover board and konton is flying around, as the four god beings and ichigo are facing an army of grimm as they are smiling. Then it change to show ben, austin, koan, konton and zack showing there moves in weapons and alien forms, then change to show all of them hit each others backs and turning to each other, they nodded and put there hands on a pile and lifted up to show the logo.

 **THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT!**

In the hidden wall of the spring madien's vault.

With konton polishing his fusion cannon, G. cinder twirling her flame dagger, neopolitan as konton explain everything about salem's and ozpin's past.

Konton: and that's how salem become what she is today, and ozpin end up in a brat's body.

Neopolitan: I see.

Konton: so disappointing all this time a false god, curse of her stubborn and a naïve child she is to me.

Neopolitan: reminds me of someone.

Konton: yes, and we all know what we want, as soon atlas is our next relic, it funny I have a rival and you two have a same goal to surpass ruby rose.

G. cinder: yes.

Konton: also I know as long wont be killed but I want salem down cuz, (shaking his fist to anger) she dare to lie and mockery the god of darkness's power and his possessions! Even that why she fear me, compared to me of him...after everything I did for her and this is how she repay me.

G. cinder then kissed his neck to make him better.

Konton:(sigh and calm down) I almost see her like a mother, since I lost mine and she use to have daughters with oz, she would be at least happy but no, she continue of her selfishness, even ozpin was too soft but there was no time no one cant killed immortal but...(smirk) it is now, (turn G. Cinder) you change her plan...how sneaky of you.

G. cinder: thank you.

Konton: so now here the relic, the sword at atlas, the lamp we know and have is haven, staff is in shade.

Neopolitan: which means atlas and shade are left but that means..

Konton: the crown is in beacon and only a fall maiden can unlocked it.

G. cinder: and i'm the maiden for the job.

Konton: well it does fit for a queen, since you got a king already.

But Neopolitan is puffing her checks.

Konton: oh I didn't forget my little sweet ice cream.

Neopolitan hugged him as G. Cinder glared her.

Konton: anyway, I saw your memories while you was injury from rose's silver eyes, did the smart ass Arthur and that clown bug mocked you?

G. Cinder: yes, they was assholes.

Konton: don't worry my queen, sure they'll be torment and look in the bright side. You was gifted to fool people and make beacon down with my help.

G. Cinder: thanks konty.

Konton: also do you missed your emerald?

G. Cinder: she has very loyal and see me as a mother as I found her lost and a thieves, so yes I do care.

Kotnon: when she thought you was dead, she felt depress and scared.

G. cinder: I was frozen and fallen off of here.

Konton: yeah, I suggest we'll bring her and mercury, well he's still a dog in work on a job, so i'll leash him in a chain.

G. Cinder: (play with his chin) why not me~?

Konton: oh that's for later on (Smirk)

then he felt someone hug him as he turn to see akaru.

Konton: ga! Mother!

Akaru: hello sweetie.

Konton: please, not in front of my wives/girlfriends!

Akaru: to late!

Konton: oh god.

Akaru: and I brought your kids.

G. Cinder: kids?! (exciteded)

As Hansel and Gretel came in speed to hug their dad.

Hansel and gretenl: Daddy!

Konton:(sigh and smile) hey there kids, sorry I'm late.

Neopolitan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Konton:(sigh) here it goes.

Neopolitan: OH MY GOD THEY ARE SO CUTE!

Konton: yeah, G. Cinder, these our kids, Hansel and Gretel.

Hansel and Gretel: hi mommy!

G. cinder is now fainted from overdose of cuteness then Neopolitan hugged the twin with a big smile.

Neopolitan: I'M A MOMMY!

Akaru: AND I'M A GRANDMOMMY!

 **meanwhile with the heroes**

The group is riding the roads to find any town while maria begin explained of her tale first.

Maria: it all stared when I was traveling even face Tock, and her team.

 **Flashback**

At then at the bridge in a foggy place with high mountain and cliff with trees while the wind blows

A young Maria had shoulder-length black ash hair, silver eyes, and was taller. She wore an ornate skull mask that all but completely concealed her face, revealing only her lower jaw. She wore a laced waist-cincher over a long blue tunic with a dark gray hemline that fell over a dark teal skirt that also had the same gray hem. The tunic open in a v to reveal an off-white folded collar. The long sleeves are also cinched just above the elbows. All three cinches and the hem are the same dark gray as the hooded cloak Maria also wore. Her boots were dark brown. In addition, she wore a dark blue skull necklace, she had her hood up. She then heard something within the fog and pull out her scythe staff.

What she saw is coming, is a nevermore, she pull out another one to send it fly to stab the grimm, however a link pull that glows as young maria is hanging and jump to stab and the struggle around it, the never more got hit and send down to the ground. When the large craw grimm charges at at young maria her mask eyes glow white it charges at at young maria, swatted her weapons and fall to the ground and her mask eyes glow white, using the silver eyes as the nevermore is now crumble as a stone.

Young maria go and get her two scythe staff and quickly deflect a bullet as she turn to see 3 man along a Crocodile Faunus with a shaved head, a dark-green mohawk and yellow eyes. She wore a dark green collared shirt with a dark brown corset, black and gray striped trousers and black shoes. In addition, she wore dark brown fingerless gloves and carried a large stopwatch with her.

Her Faunus trait was patchy green scales all over her body and face. She had an x-shaped scar on the left side of her head, black polish on her nails, and sharp metal teeth with two screws in them., as it was tock.

Tock: Well, that's a fancy trick now, innit? 'Fraid it comes with a price though, love?

Young Maria: I don't think you relaize who i am.

Tock: course I do, (set up her clock) your the Grimm reaper. (grin show her teeth) and this, is the last second of your life.

She click the button and pull out her dual sword and her semblance glows as the clock start ticking. She charge at the grim reaper slashing at her as they clashing but tock's semblence to show invulnerable as young maria's weapon flew off to the ground as she using her other one till she retrieve while tock kick her out of the way and dealing with her goons, slashing and deflecting their bullets and defeating each of them only two down but quickly clashes tock again and she kick the goon out till tock came kick her and slashes her weapon and kick her to the ground. Young maria got up as her weapon wave around and he two scythe merged, she fighting tock and her the last goon and she took him down leaving just tock as they clashing and dodges, till their weapon pushing each other, she use her teeth to break it and headbutt her to break her masked, then slow motion she look and tock slash her eyes as her eyes are bleeding, she on the ground scream in agony, then tock's clock minute is up as her semblance wears off and she press the button to stop the ringing clock and she sigh.

Tock: that was a close call, I'll give you that.

Young maria grab her weapon luckly however since the damage she try to shoot the crocidle fanuns but nothing as tock easily dodges it.

Tock: you know the only reason my master want you dead, is because your eyes. But soon as you gotten them no more, you might be able to confess me to spare your life.

Young maria scream throw her weapon at her but missed.

Tock: hmph, I'll expect that, the fighter till they end.

She then find her other weapon to click it as stab tock's back and young maria slash her head off.

 **End Flashback.**

Maria: that was it, I've been into hiding soon after.

konton:(frown and eyes glow a bit) _that damn croc._

Qrow: I cant believe it, you...your the grimm reaper, you we're a legend and you disappeared.

Oscar: how it exactly a legend just disappeared.

Qrow: you never use your name, you never uses your face, lost of us thought you was laying low. Eventually accepted you was dead.

Raven: ever since the story my brother based the weapon out of it, as he wanted to be good as the grim reaper.

Maria: well i'm nothin but a disappointment, so your be on your way.

Blake: how can you say that?

Maria: child, a huntress suppose to protect others to the butter end, after I lost my eyes I only looked after myself, even after my surgery I was to afraid to fight.

Austin: so you went into hiding, afraid that someone will finish the job.

Maria: precisely, you shouldn't aspire to be like me, expectantly that most of you are clearly stronger them me, it's.. conferring seeing that your generation seem to be up to the task of inheriting this world, I'm just sorry that I didn't do more to leave it in better shape.

Ben: hey, your only one person, and you did much in your time.

Austin: beside even your eyes, we know people who lost their eyesight.

Maria: is that so? Well they have light events on what happened to me.

Ben: you wanna know?

Maria: yes please

Zack: mathew, matthew Murdock, son of a pro boxer who's like a legend as he do his best to win and get money for his son to go at school

Koan: matt train and wanna be like his father, also one day he see a man who on the street walking about to get hit, he save but...

Maria: but what?

Ben: a car of acid in the container it carry, it effected and splash his vision to be forever blind but never give up on his dream. His dad died by a mobster, matt was destruct and felt depress but the side effect of the acid give him more then seeing but hear ,smell, and senses along felt it.

Zack: and that how he become a superhero name dare devil, our friend.

This surprise everybody to think a blind man who got an accident as a kid just able to continue and found a way to help people and fight crime even with what left that can help a lot.

Austin: so you see maria, even we lost or born without seeing, hearing or speaking but it wont stop some people to continue there goal and Destiny.

Ruby: and you can teach the four of us.

Koan: wait, maria and konton how did you two know each other.

Konton: (sigh) well first of, (turn team rwbys, raven, oscar and qrow) heard the legendary Grimm ghost?

Qrow: yes, he was a deadly huntsman as people say he survive and cheated death as he one of death with his mysterious semblence and aura, sone say he fought the grimm reaper and the reason her disappearance.

Konton: well your looking at him, since i use kamen rider dangeoruz zombie and dark ghost to fused as Dangeorus Ghost.

Crimson ruby and ruby: say what?!

Austin: WHAT?!

Jiro: but how you met her when she's young anyway?

Konton: well it happen my brothers and i who made our own world and hq , i was sleeping but that damn jester begin prank me by a bag fill of human's crap to light them on fire with firecracker that explode to my bed , i begin to kill him for that till we tumble to drang's lab that neb helpong a peoject called Time watcher.

Ben: what's that?

Konton: is that you can watch the origin even past, present and future in a floating gate wave mirror ball, it wasnt fully test it till the fight i accidentally went back in time way back and then i was stuck till 9 hours, I have to blend in at remnant again, as i met her she found me curious...i have to save her butt sometime a lot as she got my back which is odd i could kill her but i remember the time cant change that munch of death to some interesting people, i met tock since she a fan of me and grow of liking to force me to be hers but i don't do well of command of insect or inferior mortals , so we run into each other but i never reveal my identity and when my 9 hours is up , i finally got back home.

Maria: that explain you was gone, I thought you was dead skully.

Konton: why you keep calling me that? I told you a million time not to call me that!

That made everyone snicker of that Nick name.

Maria: first thing first.

She whack him in the head with her crane.

Konton: what was that for?!

Maria: for making me worry and thought you was dead all those years , i was depress and cared for you!

Konton: you do? Even what I am?

Maria: your always reckless back then and now, it almost like your trying to impress someone,

Konton: no, as munch I would be but...it wears off and I thought you was okay, I search for you and...I see, I should've at least save you.

Maria: is okay, you did your best but it seem you change.

Konton: yeah.

Maria: also can we go in private? (turn to the gang) excuse us.

Austin: sure.

Konton pick maria to his shoulder and walk alon in the woods for a sec and put her down.

Konton: so what is it Maria?

Maria: remember that gift necklace I gave you when you promise to come back?

Konton nodded as he pull the necklace of a skull with two bone wings and blue spiral heart shape.

Kotnon: yeah, I kept it.

Maria: well, it was a gift to show I see you more then a firend, I was ready to confess till, you vanished.

Konton: I see.

Maria: also I have one wish, that can you grant for me?

Konton: what is it?

Maria: I wish to be young again.

Konton: your wish is yours to keep, very well.

He then tap her head as then a small bright light around her body as then it stop, maria look at herself to see she young again but notice as she lift her goggle up and see everything.

Maria: I... I can see again

konton: absolutely, I remember the first time you do amaze of your looks, back then.

Maria: of course.

She she tackle him and give him a kiss as this surprise him as he kiss back and break the kiss.

Maria: thank you, and I really wanted to do this since then.

Konton: yeah and, (give her a lovebite on her neck she moan and blush) there, I add something to make sure you wont get hurt and stuff, also to mark you as mine.

Maria: just the way I want it.

Yin yang: come on! We're almost there!

konton: hold on blonde!

As then konton and maria regroup as there surprise to see maria young again.

Ruby: konton, do you have something to do with this?

Konton: my business, not yours, oh and rubys.

Crimson ruby and ruby: yeah?

Konton: scroll ring.

As their scroll begin to ring.

They check there scrolls and saw jaune and j. jaune then answer it.

Ruby and crimson ruby: hello?

Jaune: ruby! Hohoho thank you!

J. Jaune: we was checking our scrolls for the single to the city.

Ruby: the city.

Crimson ruby: wait.

As everyone turn to see a city up ahead.

Konton: finally.

zack drove his hell charged as they the perfect view.

Austin: nice.

Raven: i'll say.

Jiro: interesting place.

Yang: ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived to argus

as they around in the town zack,and the two yangs locked their vechile in the garage door as they look around as L. nora and nora zoom in spotted Oscar and koan.

L. Nora: cute boy OZ!

Nora: big cuddly KOANY!

As L. Nora tackle Oscar and nora tackle koan in a hug.

Oscar: Gah!

Koan: ROGUE SHIRT!

He rest of team jnpr and jnrr/rnjr along the boy's harem ,came to the rest of the group.

As sally, saeko, and niji hugged Austin, yuki hugged ben , alexis and yuna hugged zack, ryuko and tsume hugged koan, fuyu hugged konton.

Sally: AUSTIN! I miss you, don't you ever scare me like that again!

Alex: you dummy! You worried us!

Tsume and ryuko: koany! We was scared!

Yuki:(pulling ben's cheeks) why didn't you telepathic us that your okay?!

Ben: sorry, lots of stuff happened.

Fuyu: you jerk! You got me worry!

Konton: I know, I know.

Ren: are you all okay? We was so worried.

Yin yang: is been kind of a crazy trip.

Weiss: that's is an understatement.

Nora:(look at maria)wait, who's that girl.

Konton: maria, my girlfriend.

As the two rubys hugged the two jaunes.

Ruby:hey, we promise didn't we ?

ben: and now we're here.

jaune:(whipe his tears off) yeah, you did.

J. jaune: is good to see you guys.

Austin: so why not you guys give us a tour of the place?

Sally: sure a new episode of kamen rider and there's 4 new rider (give him a tablet)

Austin: YAY! (Begin watch it)

Then he poof into a hamster for some reason.

Austin hamster: huh?

Zack: dude why you poof into a hamster?

Austin hamster: I don't know! I didn't do it on purpose, uh sally mind explaining?

Sally: it's punishment for making me worry.

Austin: what?! How in the world can you turn me into a hamster?

Sally: not telling.

Weiss: OH MY GOD! (held him on her hands) YOUR SO TINY!

Austin hamster: GAH! Come on! I need to watch the new episode of kame rider zi o and the 3 new riders!

Weiss: can I watch with you?

Austin hamster: of course.

She put him top of her head and hold the tablet to watch it while the gang got in the bus and they see all of the town and building even people.

Yang: it's a lot bigger then I would of thought it would be.

Ren: is acutally one of the largest non city in all remmeant.

Crimson ruby: no way.

Koan: yes way!

Ruby: wait wouldn't settle something big in this kingdom?

Jaune: it was until mantle shows up.

Austin: I guess cuz what happen around even mistral too?

J. jaune: you can say that.

Zack: well judging how it is of mantle you guys doing good around here

Sally: it happen of the two nation begin working together and made this city and still in mistral's order however atlas keeping the people safe and all cost.

Nora: well until reasonably.

As then they arrived when they stop.

Blake: we should be looking for a ship.

Oscar: so where you guys been staying?

Ben: yeah you got home somewhere after the train problem.

Jaune:(chuckle nervously) uhh….

?: there you are!

Everyone turn to see a young woman who has with wavy, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She wears an orange top with a beige vest, light brown trousers with orange stitches on each side, and dark brown boots. In addition, she wears her wedding ring on her left hand and a bootlace necklace around her neck. She is holding an infant with short black hair and brown eyes. He wears a white and blue long-sleeved shirt with denim overalls and white socks.

Yang: is that?

Jaune: heh, hey saph.

Zack: no way!

Koan: jaune's sister!

Austin hamster: woah.

Ben: yeah, which I have an old sis.

Koan: koan too!

Zack: same here.

Sally: yeah, (chuckle nervously) hey zack, about it, funny story.

Zack: why?

?: zack!

He eyes wide and turn to see twilight with jaune's sister.

Zack: t-twilight?! W-when or why you out of my head?!

Twilight: sorry, but that would be telling~. (giggle)

Konton: oh god, her again.

Twilight: so, your konton huh?

Konton: yes, zack's counterpart and twin brother, (She pulling his cheek) Ow! Ow! Ow! What the hell sis?!

Twilight: in that world I may not be there, but that doesn't excuse you for being this cold.

Konton: oh please, your remind me of midnight sparkle, she scowl me to have manner! and I know she still in here! And your just like he-(she squeeze it harder) ahhh! you even pull just like her!

Twilight: now look mister, ,you've been doing terrible and awful things and since your making it up and do good i'm keeping my eyes on you, so you better behave or i'll taking away your deceticon action figure collection.

Konton: you don't got the nerve.

Twilight: would you want to take that chance?

Konton:(growl and sigh) fine, i'll do it.

Twilight: that's better.

Sally then starting to giggle as she startling to laugh crazy.

Austin hamster: sally are you okay?

Sally:(Grin like koan) oh she fine, let say I get to join my little brother.

She gag and cough as she vomit black and red smoke out of her mouth as sally felt a bit woozy.

Sally: w-what the?

As the black smoke and orange energy poof out to show, non other then mad sally.

Mad sally: (Waving her right arm) yellow! Mad sally has finally arrived! Hahahahahahaha!

Koan: ME HAVE BIG SISTER NOW! BIG SIS!

Mad sally: LITTLE BROTHER!

They hugged and bonk their heads till they laugh crazy like a hyena.

Saphron: well now, new sisters are popping all round.

Ben: thank god I didn't.

Sally: actually you do, for now.

Mad sally: they in the house and we was surprise.

Then the two rubys both turn to the two jaunes then to shaphron. As then the two rubys gasp of joy.

Ben: wait, I have what?! 

**Timeskip**

They went to saphrons house as everyone in the house along the boys's parents as yang and snow Weiss playing the baby and the hamster austin is on his head.

Ruby: I can't believe I'm meeting your sister!

Zack: awesome.

Crimson ruby: I have so many question.

Koan: koan too!

Nora: oh we'll give you the rundown later.

Jaune: would you guys knock it off!

Saphron: what? I love telling story to my two baby borthers (pulling their cheek)

jaune and j. jaune groan make her stop pulling their cheek.

J. jaune: we're not a baby!

jaune:(point at the baby) that is a baby!

Koan: dude really?

As the baby pouted while crossing his arm as yang and snow Weiss cooed how adorable.

Ben: speaking of sis, I guess mine is no-

?: you must be ben!

? and ?: big bro!

Ben: and I spoke to soon.

Hugging ben from behind are three woman, the oldest has long pale blond a tip white hair, green eyes, wears a lab coat over a black with pink line top and a pink skirt, the two are twins as the first one , have brown hair and long hair in her shoulder, she's wearing a white shirt with a light green skirt with blue line, brown boots and another with a pig tails that a bit long, she's wearing a black shirt with a green mint jacket tide to her lower waist, wearing a dark green skirt with black and green stripe sock and brown boots too, and the twins have green eyes and lighter skin.

Ben: no...freakin...way.

Hamster Austin: you have three sisters.

Zack: twins.

Koan: and an older sister!

?: hello, my name is Catherine tennyson.

?: i'm Ariana tennyson.

?: and i'm Ariel tennyson.

Ben: how it possible?!

Catherine: you see little brother, as we wasn't made or created, from an alternative world we're we exist instead of you.

Ariel: at summer camp where grandpa and us have fun .

Catherine: the twins run off to far as I look for them and well you get how it goes, I got the Infintytrix (show her spring color watch)

ariel and Ariana: and the supereme (show their green mint watch)

Catherine: we learn very few magic and mana along growing up and fighting aliens, warlord, mutant villains, criminal and not to mention fighting vilgax and his older brother fitzwrath.

Ben: did you call vilgax names?

Catherine: well we called him and his brother, sushi face.

Ariel: ink ass.

Ariana: colossal retard.

Catherine seaface breath.

Ariel: dumbgax.

Ariana: dickgax.

Cahteirne: dickwrath, you name it.

That made ben laugh his pants off and trying to breath.

ben: oh my god, I gotta use those words at him.

ariel: paradox told us our world collide from the explosion from your world and our parents woke from their coma since you know...

Ben: they are? Really?! Oh thank goodness they're awake.

Ariana: they was worried but paradox told you was okay in another world and we met your friends.

Ariel: including gwen, but me and Ariana sometime don't get along with her, since she is a dweeb.

Ben: yeah, a major dweeb.

Shade blake: so Saphron, your the only arc living here?

Saphron: (done pinching jaune's checks) yep, move the second as I could, jaune and I are the only two living away from home, I guess he just wanted to be like his big sis.

Jaune: well… I… uh…

Saphron: aw, you didn't deny it~.

They start to bicker and she played with his face.

Catherine: also ben I heard a lot of your tale even some are reckless and without thinking and sneak and do stuff using the omnitrix.

Ben: hey! Is not that, I use my alien easy in situation.

Catherine: yeah like cleaning the room and use clockwork to get the sumo slammer next generation 3d copy.

ben: it was a long line! it was so important I need to get it before anyone else does!

Hamster austin: heh heh, you even bag me to help you collect the ultra rare sumo slammer videogame.

Sally: and don't remine me you asked koan to help you get that kamen rider build and ex aid movie cuz you was in a hurry.

Hamster Austin: hey! That movie was late cuz I was so busy and I forgot! They almost sold out!

Then he was grabbed by bloody and put on her head.

Bloody: your just to darn cute.

Hamster Austin: sal how long will I be a hamster?

Sally: after saphron's wife comes back home.

Hamster Austin: well, better make the most of it.

He jump onto the table and start to do a little ham ham dance.

Koan: dude not a good idea.

Hamster Austin: why's that?

Zack: cuz you know your wives/girlfriend are here genius!

Hamster Austin: uh oh, here's trouble.

He slowly turn to his harem with glint eyes as he scream as he got dog pile then a door open to see a young woman with short dark brown hair and eyes. She has a single smooth bang that goes down her forehead and in between her eyes. She wears a dark navy collar shirt with a light-blue cardigan, dark-gray jeans, and red sneakers. She also wears red glasses and a wedding ring. and carry groceires.

Saphron: everyone this is my wife Terra cotta.

Everyone: hello.

As hamster Austin came out and turn back to normal breathing hard.

Ausitn: thank god she came back.

Terra: why hello there, wow quite the party you got you weren't kidding, hon can I get some help please?

Saphron go help his wife in the kitchen while nora,ren, jaune and pyhraa help the food

Austin: I cant believe jaune's sis a lesbian.

Koan: I told you last week, pay up!

Austin give koan 60 bucks.

Austin: so we can stay here you?

Saphron: of course, we're happy to house huntsman and hunt.

Terra: your friends and wives told us a lot story about you even honor meet the heroes of team bakkz, especially from elite huntsman like yourselves, although I will say i'm surprise to learn students helping you, is that even legal?

Ruby eblow row.

Qrow: eh of course, think of it as an extended training mission, trust me I was a professor and went to the same academy as them, and let me tell you, these kids are way better then we were, well not better then me but-

Crimson ruby: shut up there's food!

As team jnpr bring the entire sandwich even the boy's mom bring huge sandwhich.

Zack, koan and konton: SANDWICH!

As zack's eyes glow blue, koan's eyes glows red and konton's eyes glows crimson dark as they eating animal of the huge sandhwich.

Austin: uh, eh hem, as you can see, we can make things interesting on anywhere we go.

Ben: yeah, you can say we're special and koan is a good lunatic and zack is bent half nut, so the two guys are like twins they have in common.

As konton got a senses of drang.

Konton: oh great.

Ruby: what is it.

Konton: is my brother drang.

Ruby: who?

Konton: ookami's counterpart, my actual brother brains behind the team.

Weiss: so the opposite of austys.

Konton: yeah, since now he broken out the sealed of who he is.

Austin: so what is he now?

Konton: well to me surprisingly that he's now an empty, void lack of empathy a bit, emotionless, vampiric dragon but some particle of his mutant part is from yours and zack's.

Zack: I see.

Konton: and don't get me started with his origin , George is one thing but dung here corrupt and made his mom and aunt an abuser and his life got ten time dark and deep as the reason he is now.

Ausitn: WHAT?!

Konton: yeah and now on the other you and other zack's side, meaning all of us, neb, feral jester and drang and I are now complete.

Austin: finally, you all look gloomy before we came along.

Konton felt annoyed, then punch him to the nuts by his elastic arm as Austin groan in pain.

konton: and you still kept your annoying smart ass mouth of your, so nobody didn't asked your opinion!

Saphron: so what your plan tomorrow? (turn ruby and crimson ruby chowing down the sandwhich)

Ruby: well, (swallow) we try to make our way to atlism we'll probably start with the military base.

As everyone except team akkz, team rwys, row, raven, summer, and Jiro .

Austin: oh don't tell me.

Jaune: yeah we kinda already try that and it didn't go...super great.

Yang: come on, it couldn't be that bad.

 **Timeskip**

as the group made it to the military base, the gates emid closed.

Austin: yes, it can.

Konton: human these days, they never stop of their so called "work".

Then two gaurds came in front as the two yangs hold hte bars.

Yang: come on!

Yin yang: you didn't hear us out!

Koan: PENGUINS! I know they be in atlas just like i imagine!

Austin: somehow you and I are in the same boat.

Koan: hah! Koan waiting for you to say that! And you don't there no penguin around here but it is! in disguise to blend in at everywhere since the world in trouble!

Ausitn:(facepalm) oi vey.

Penguin 2: our orders is clear: mistral atlas border is closed!

Penguin 1: please!

Penguin 2: have a good day!

Yang: but-

Penguins 1 and 2: a good day!

koan: WITH WAFFLES!

They stared at koan's isnanity as he drool.

Austin:(Fake cough to get their atention) what my brother trying to say here, that we get your doing your job by the situation and problems.

ben: we know and we're friends with iro-

1 and 2 pengunis: general! Ironwoods!

ben:(roll his eyes) yeah whatever, we're friends with him and you know us that he talk about.

austin: also ,we got two schnee here.

Qrow: and we trying to get her home safety.

The two penguins look each other as they look at the gang.

Penguins 1 and 2: approach!

The two weiss look back as the gang as they shrugged as the two weiss aproach to the two gaurds as the look at her as koan doing the same.

1 and 2 penguins(stnad up tall) very well!

Penguin 1: you may speak with our commanding officer.

Penguin 2: we will fetch her at ounce.

They turn around as the gnag see koan holding on penguin 1's back like a cat.

1 and 2 pengunis: Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop!

Shade blake: they were kind of…

Austin and ruby: super weird? (hi five each other)

Koan 2:(who make a duplciate) Hey !(ruby and austin jump) koan right here.

Austin and ruby: sorry koan, no offense.

Koan 2: fuck yeah your sorry!

Maria: hmmm.

Oscar:(turn maria)What's wrong?

Maria: well I, may know this commanding officer.

Crimson ruby: that's good isn't it? and if she's your friend maybe she can help us.

Maria: i wouldn't exactly call us friends.

Konton: enemy?

Maria: yes.

Oscar: wait what?

Maria: oh yeah I came here almost 10 years, to get my eyes check on atlas but now i'm fixed and young again and...

as maria got an idea and grin.

Maria:(grin) hoowhoo! (She shpaeshift into her old verison) good think i learn this trick thanks to you kotny.

Blake: why turn to your old verison?

Maria: I wanna see the look of her face when she come here and not expecting this.

Then the gates open and the two penguin soldiers came back.

Penguin 1: introducing!

Penguin 2: special opritive!

Penguins 1 and 2: CAROLINE CORDOVAN!

Then walking up to the two is… a short elderly woman with short silver hair and brown eyes. She wears an Atlesian uniform with black gloves and a dark gray belt.

Konton: well this will be boring (fall asleep standing)

As carloine walk up to maria as they glared.

Caroline: witch.

Maria: she devil.

Caroline: hmm, I see you choose largest contribute to smuggle you

Maria: oh cordo ,you know time changes people, but I see your still got that sitck right up-

Crimson ruby ,ruby,zack and ben stop her.

zack: okay let's get to business.

Ruby: hello miss, uh cordovan, my name is ruby rose and my twin crimson.

Ben: and I'm ben tennyason.

Crimson ruby: I was wondering if you can hear us out of-

Caroline: i've already heard what your other little friends have to say, Mr Tennyson, on the side note it's an honor to finally met you and your… brothers.

Ben: a pleasure.

Austin: we would be glad of you take us to atlas

Zack: if you don't mind please.

Koan: big important, big bad people are going there but we know there plan so we must go.

Caroline: I see,(see team jnpr and their atler) what you doing here ?! I thought I told you to leave!

Nora and L. Nora: and I told you that I wont rest until you let us though!

Koan:(jump out of penguin 1's back) yellow nory!

Nora: HI KOANY!

Austin: so miss, can you take us to atlas?

Carolina: hmm, since I heard of your efforts at beacon and you supplied us with your machines not to mention every people is safe around even beacon and haven is building up, very well but it'll take some time and I'll let you know.

Ben: thank you very munch.

Carolina: come back tomorrow and we'll escort you.

Austin: we will, and thank you , if you call ironwood tell him we say hi.

Carolina: of course.

They marches away as the gates closed.

Ben: well guys, get this going well as we plan.

Austin: all we have to do is to wait for tomorrow and atlas we go.

Weiss: (hugs austin) yay!

Maria shapeshift back to her young self as qrow then walk off.

Austin: where he going?

Raven: gonna take a drink and walk off. come on summer let's keep him company so he wont get lost.

Summer: alright.

Austin: We better see what our next plan is.

Nora: and we got ozpin with us, he usually know what to do.

As koton wakes up and yawn.

koan: yeah, about that…

Austin: we have something to tell you.

 **Timeskip**

at the house j. jaune punch a crackle a hole in the wall out of anger.

Ruby and crimson: john!

Jaune: dude! Calm down (put his hand to his shoulder)

J. jaune: how can I be calm?! Everything that we do is for nothing!

Shade blake: that's not true.

L. nora: really? I doesn't sure sound like that.

Austin: believe us, it may sound he has lied but he try everything he could to stop salem of a way and plan but it wasn't until now it is.

J. jaune: how? You guys said it yourselves, sal-

Austin: we didn't sat she is completely unkillable.

Zack: trust us, she was curse and even all immortal have limit as we know and now we're the solution.

Koan: we know her plan, we know how to beat her, we got 2 maiden, 2 relic safe with us and the last relic.

Ben: even a hunch the enemies try to go to atlas or shade but we got it cover.

J. jaune: wow, great plan everyone.

Oscar: look non of us didn't know, but we're not the bad guys here.

J. Jaune: are you sure about that?

Oscar: what?

J. Jaune: he's in your head isn't he?

Zack: he's not, well he is inside of him somewhere but shut down.

j. jaune: (ignored zack and walk up to Oscar) did you know about this?

Weiss: he dindt know any of this

j. jaune pin Oscar to the wall and glared at him.

j. jaune: how munch longer can we trust!?

Ben: stop it man!

Yang: jaune!

j. jaune: how we know is really him?! What we been talking to this lyer this whole time?!

As then time freeze everywhere.

Ausitn: huh?

As see the alter version and other are freeze except team bakkz, team rwbys.

Zack: the time froze.

Koan: why?

Then they see someone coming as to show is George who's now wearing a black spandex , black gloves, black darkish circle eyes, trench coat and chain and wearing boots, then with him are the time jackers.

Austin: you!

George: hello guys, hope I drop in with my new friends.

Weiss: (walk beside austin) you won't escape from me again.

Geroge: out of the way whore!

He swatted her to the wall.

Austin: weiss!

George: not the same as before.

Austin: what you want and how you alive?

geroge: indeed time soon brat, anyway i'm here for this boy (looked at j. jaune and walk around him) poor john, he lost the love of his life he care but the idiot could've see and got the chance other then his other self . His rage, anger and revenge as he want more power and more to get at oz like everyone else, the Oldman is losing his touch of how the alance goes, so i'll help john to do it.

Austin: he wont listen to you.

George:(Smirk) oh who said that? (pull out a red lanter ring) this will boost him up with something I got.

Austin: like what?

George: this one boy (Grin and he show an another ridewatch ryuga)

he then press the button to make a deep ticking noice.

 **RYUGA!**

Austin:(eyes wide) no...

George: yes.

He jab it inside of j. jaune and put the red lantern ring on.

George: as munch to catch up Austin, but I got other plan to do.

As he and the timejacker vanished as everything back to normal.

Austin: oh no.…

J. jaune start to scream and start to be cored in a red and black cloud.

Austin: EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW!

as everyone go outside as they heard j. jaune scream in agony still.

Jaune: Austin! Guys what's going on?!

Pyhraa: what's happening to john?

Austin just pull out his Zeku Driver and place it onto his waist.

 **ZEKU DRIVER!**

Austin: its George, he's alive again and he jacked him.

Jaune: what?

Then bursting out of the house is a black monstrous dragon with a dragon head on his right arm and holding a sword, he has the backwords saying of 2002 and ryuga, he also has red lines with the red lantern symbol on the head.

Austin: a combination of the rage lantern and the mirror powers of another ryuga.

jaune: even my skills and semblence, Austin, give the ziku driver to me.

Austin: wha? You sure?

Jaune: yes I am.

Austin: fine. (takes off the belt and pass it onto jaune) I never get to use that often.

jaune: you got another one, you'll back me up , is time for brother to brother with him.

ausitn: very well.

as another ryuga roar use a red plasma mixed black fire breath to they other as he flew jump out of the way.

Ausitn: he's getting away!

Jaune: after him!

Austin whistled loudly as motorcycle with a zi o face on it as he got in.

Austin: hop in!

Jaune: right.

Pyhraa: be careful jaune.

Jaune: I will.

As they drove off finding another ryuga as they see him begin rampaging around the town as people screaming and running away.

Austin: we have to take him down fast, the most he rampages the more Grimm will attract.

Jaune: yeah, that why the red lantern bringing out most of his negative emotion.

Austin: rage is both destructive emotion and imagine an angrier rath but he can fly, rage is the pure anger in the emotional spectrom.

Jaune: I know which is why instead of talking about rage, how about saving my brother cuz he's in danger.

Austin: okay, reedy?

Jaune: yeah.

Austin: just remember it can only be defeated by the same rider era.

jaune: don't you have a dark ryuga then?

Austin: nope! Just use ryuka.

jaune: but that never been tested out yet.

Austin: well I guess we'll do I for now.

Jaune: well here goes nothing.

They are reaching to the another ryuga as he turn at them and growl in anger.

Austin: your moment dude.

Jaune: let's go!

the two pull out zi o and Austin pull out decade riderwatch and jaune pull out a ryuki riderwatch and press the button.

 **D-D-DECADE!**

 **RYUKI!**

 **ZI O!**

as they attach the two in the driver belt, the clock behind them ticking, as they spin the driver belt.

Austin and jaune: Henshin!

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARMOR TIME!**

As then the first zi o in the decade armor, and for the 2nd zi o has a different armor as a dragon like fly in as similar the dragon ryuki have to split into an armor to merge to him, his armor is silver and red on the chest, thighs and has dragon heads on the shoulders, his helmet is a knight themed and his viser spells 'ryuki'.

 **KAMEN RIDER! WOW! DECADE! DECADE! DECA~DE~!**

 **ADVENT! RYUKI!**

zi o: kamen rider zi o! armor time decade!

zi o 2: kamen rider zi o! armor time ryuki!

zi o: wow, that look nice.

zi o 2: so what does it do?

Zi-o: (dodge a fire ball) don't ask, just fight and find out!

Zi o2: fine

As they both charged at another ryuga as he begin clashing his sword at the two zi os, as they both pushing each other and zi o look the dial and swift for kiva symbol.

 **HEY KIVA! DUEL TIME BREAK~!**

He then slash out to make energy bats to fly at him, an explosion as a mirror broke to show enerhy bats hit the two zios as another ryuga make a huge red energy sword while blast energy from his eyes as zi o switch the symbol of ryuki.

 **HEY RYUKI! DUEL TIME BREAK~!**

He made a thrust as a large red dragon appeared as zi o 2 make a thrust as flames attack and the two attack collide clashes another ryuga's as an explosion make the 3 stumble as zi o2 charged in rapidly punches him and kick him.

Zi o2: bro listen to me! I know you blamed ozpin ever since he pick her for the choice of being the next fall maiden. (knee him a lot) Even he lie to us, but it doesnt help her bring back nor she wanted it. She wanted to protect you and us , trust me I'll feel the same way but, (roundhouse kick him) i know she always be in our heart and remember her forever!

He press the button on his driver.

 **FINISH TIME! RYUKI!**

Then a large dragon appeared behind zi-o2 as he spins the driver.

 **FINAL TIME BREAK!**

As he jump up and another ryuga jump up to make a black d red energy dragon as they both deliver a kick as a bright light happen of an explosion zi o cover his eyes as the light died down to show smoke everywhere.

Zi o: jaune? Jaune you okay?

As come out the smoke is jaune holding the uncocnious j. Jaune who groan in pain waking up.

Jaune: I'm good and so do my bro.

Zi o: that's good. (remove the driver and riderwatch to go back to normal)

 **Meanwhile with crimson ruby, zack, ruby and ben**

they are with maria outside of the garden as she sitting on konton's lap.

Zack: aust telepathic told me that. J. Jauns is now okay.

Ruby: oh thank goodness.

Ben: to think george is back and now up to no good helping the time jacker and took advantage of j. Jaune.

Konton: I am begging his rage, hatred and revenge was slowly showing, that he want power against cinder for looking him down thing. When you guys was traveling at foot for haven it shows it, which is why George use the red lantern ring on him for a major boost.

Ben: now I know why Austin despises him.

Konton: oh like you know already, geroge seem not the same. but holding back and i know soemthing.

Ben: what?

Konton: a messages from feral jester it was...another austin.

Ben and zack: wha?

Konton: similar like those another rider of a kamen rider monster. In fairy tail world, they face another austin but in a phaorh dragon of a draco knight armor.

Zack: hmm.

Ben: do zack have one?

Kontom: well i scents in this world of dunialle brought another phaorh dragon, another lewamus prime and another savage naphlem , however ben not you nor yet, but seem your special like decade even his riderwatch.

Ben: phew.

Konton: zi o came and give me this to you guys.

He pull out 3 riderwatch looks and color of the nemetrix, ultramateix and megatrix.

Zack: (shock) holy crap! Is a riderwatch of...of us.

Konton: and ben, your is like the decade's

He pull out a riderwatch of the omnitrix similar like the decade riderwatch

ben: huh?

Konton: (groan and shake his head) your riderwatch as like decade a sword you'll wield called. "Hero X Saber" to switch the dial of which alien power it attack and for something like fourarm for example. It switch to hammer mode.

Ben: what happen i link it to a rider or my bros?

Konton: a second super form for example kamen rider build: genius.

Ben: oh, got it.

Konton: and oddly, (show a riderwatch of himself) they got me one too.

Zack: oh that sweet.

Ruby: I wonder if we can have one.

Konton: don't know.

Ben: so the silver eyes, if I'm not mistaken these warriors lay low huh?

Zack: well they do keep it hidden since evil there is out there are afraid of the power will ruin their plans and that the reason they wanted or gone.

Ben: anyway what your semblance maria?

Ruby: yeah me too.

Maria: (a lemon fall from the tree and she caught it) well is rexles, something i call it. Hard to explain, but i can senses everything around it most attack before it happens.

Konton: and your ability to turn grimm to stone

Maria: blind them or vaporize them and that how you became the grimm reaper.

Zack: eh, i go by the angel of death, death's warden.

Konton: but i more became death's solider of war.

Zackand konton fist pump.

Ruby: so how do i lazer beam monster with my eyeballs?

Ben: yeah i wanna know fo.

Maria karate chop both of them.

Ben: ow!

Ruby: owwie.

Maria: first you need to stop thinking like that.

Konton chuckle a bit.

Maria: I want you to think a time when you trigger your powers, what those moment have in common?

Ruby: well, anger..

Zack: not to mention scared ajd stress as well

Crimson ruby: dose my eyes react to emotions?

Ben: like unlocking semblance?

Maria: is emotional and more focus to that, think, what is it you wanted?

Ruby: I wanted to protect my friends.

Crimson ruby: me too

Ben: so do us.

maria: precisely ,it is the desire to perverse life ,which fuel the light inside of you, and make no mistake. it is light, preversation is a estanion of creation or at least the enemy of destruction.

Ben: just like the time with zack.

Konton: I remember, grimm made of darkness and born from the lord of darkness.

Maria: and your, ben and zack's light come from his brother.

Ben: well it still interesting as zack and konton is like those two brother.

Zack and konton: are we really very munch like them?

Ruby and Ben: basically yes.

Crimson ruby: ben told me at the tournament of you two went all out similar and you almost about to die, so….

Zack: what?

crimson ruby pouted her cheek cute at him.

Zack: what is it crimson?

Crimson ruby: (playfully pounds her fists on his chest) your making me worry!

Zack: sorry crimson, I promise i'll be careful.

Maria: anyway I always know how to use the light but I wonder why it works on the grimms, then jinn show us her version, were you paying attention?

Ben: of course, that explain it.

Ruby: the god of light.

Crimson ruby: his eyes.

Zack: his bright light dust the grimms out, but we cant do it right now.

Ruby: why not?

Konton: he's right, as we must focus in a state of mind, our deepest desire and our emotion connection to that light and life there is, that we wanted to do then more just of stop the enemies but to protect the people we all cared so munch to us , not thinking about our life and destroying evil.

Ruby: but that cant be right.

Crimson ruby: during at haven we use it on cinder.

Ben: yeah and it effect her somehow.

Zack: also guys, after jin show us the vision, konton and I met the god of light and darkness face to face.

Ruby and crimson ruby: WHAT?!

Ben: YOU MET THEM?!

Zack: yep.

Crimson ruby: (hugs zack) YOUR SO AWESOME!

Maria:(hugs konton) same with oyu !

Ben: so what they do when you two met them?

Zack: when we are asleep.

Konton: they gave us a gift to help and ended her, a similar ways of their power but different

Ruby: whaaaaaaaa?

Konton: we'll show you when the time come.

Ruby: okay!

Meanwhile

Austin and Jaune came back to saphrons home and he repaired the damages and the dragon prince is on his desk.

Austin: ugh, I though I killed that donkey raping shit eater for good.(sigh angerly)

Mortum: Austin calm down, I know he's back but we can still stop him.

Austin: (sigh) right.

Mortum: beside let focus on the plan, now we can get to atlas tomorrow

Austin: what the? Where's Oscar.

Yang: he left.

Jiro: seem like it.

Yang went to konton, maria, the two rubys, ben and zack.

Yang: ruby! Guys!

Ruby: oh hey guys. (as she and they other came in the house)

Ren: what's going on?

Shade blake: is Oscar, he's missing.

Austin: that can't be good.

They went outside and start looking for oscer, as they split up and koan is sniffing his scent like a dog, team JNN are looking with saphron.

 **Meanwhile in salem's location and base.**

Mercury is practicing his kicks while Emerald. A is sitting alone.

Emerald. A: I hate being kept in the dark like this.

Mercury: yeah, cinder was a pain and so do konton, but at least they kept us fill in.

Emerald. A: can I ask you something?

Mercury: your gonna.

Emerald A: why did you come with us? The night where I found you.

Mercury: why you ask-

Emerald. A: just answer the question.

Mercury: just made sense.

Emerald.A: It just made sense?

Mercury: all my life my father train me to be a killer, an assassin like him, the moment after I kill him , you two show up looking for someone who exact my skills, just felt like it what meant to be.

Emerald. A: that's it?

Mercury: hey what's your problem?

Emerald. A:(got up and walk up to him) I mean there has to be something you want from this right?

Mercury: salems and dunialle promised us everything, we win this thing for her, we'll be top dogs in her new world, what more you want?

Emerald. A: I just...cinder was the only family I ever had, she cared about me, taught me things, but without her here, I don't know I don't know what where doing.

Mercury: and what about konton?

Emerald. A: he help me too, ever since salme order us to back stab him doesn't seem okay to me, he taught me everything t-

Mercury: wake up already, these two doens't care about you,mshe doesn't even care of each of us !

Emerald. A: you don't know what your talking about! (glared at him)

Merucery: your in denial, and your gonna start this crisis identity and some crap.

As emerald. A is getting angry.

Mercury: le-

They heard scratching noise as to see konton scratch the walls as he lean to the wall.

Konton: oh is that right?

Emerald.A: k-konton?

Konton: that's my name(walk up to them, then turn at mercury while smirking) oh mercury ,I know what is like. I have a father who among celestiailsapien in the war as he the king of his kind, found me...train me...taught me everything, a shame planning using me as a vessel since I killed and take the title as king….but there's a different of us, your a lowly handing cap dog, you say stuff at emerald cuz your jealous of never have no love all is hate, making emerlad like that cuz you are nothing to us but an errand dog.

Mercury: what was that!?

konton: you heard me dog, beside my wife agree to that when we first met you.

as came out of the shadow is G. Cinder, emerald. A and mercury is absolute hsocked and surprirse even her looks is different and fully healed of her face and left arm but her appearance like the time before ruby's silver eyes accident but a new outfit.

G. Cinder: is true konty.

Emerald: C-cinder?

G. Cinder: yes, how I missed you, i'm sorry I worried you there.

She tackled her to the ground and hugging her and in ears.

Emerald. A: your okay, your okay.

Konton: we was here to pick you up emerald and let i make a duplicate for you and mercury here will be my slave of a pet to do my work.

Mercury: you wanna what?!

Konton: you heard me, since you like a top dog and all, i'm gonna treat you as a mutt to do my work and errand, you handicap mutt.

Mercury: why you-

G. Cinder heel hit his head to the ground and begin pressing it on his spine as mercury scream in agony and pain.

G. Cinder: you were saying?

Konton: so emerald, want to go home with your family?

She nodded as he smile as he snap his finger to freeze time as then he use telekenies to bring salem. A to the ground in front of konton as she looked up to him and gasp.

Konton: well, well, if it isn't the false goddess.

Salem.A: k-konton…..

konton: indeed, so 'glad' to see you, I said I will get my vengeance on you for betraying me.

G. Cinder: let's take them to our place sweetie.

konton: of course, we leave the duplicate of Green emerald and the errand mutt here to follow the plan, come on salem, you and i gonna have a very long talk.

Then he snaps his fingers and they disappeared but another mercury and emerald appeared as then konton. G. Cinder, G. Emerald and mercury inside of the secret hidden maiden as konton throw A. Salem to the ground.

Konton: it sad really, you almost got your husband back with kids, but your old desire the reason to tear that family apart. Then you...

He grab her by the throat and lift her up.

Konton: dare to mock and lie to a god of darkness, such childish nonsense.

Then his dark aura stat to show as this shocking s. salem to see an imagine of the lord of darkness behind him.

Konton:(grin) let's the punishment begin.

 **meanwhile with team bakkz and they others**

They are looking for Oscar.

Koan: oscar! Oscar!

Austin: where is he?

Ben: this ain't good.

Zack: bro can you smell him.

Koan sniff around as found it.

Koan: bingo!

He dash after the sent.

Ben: K wait up!

As they go follow the nemetrix wielder.

As then team JNPR and team JNN are looking with saphron everywhere.

Nora: Oscar!

Ren: the city is enormous, he could've gone everywhere.

: this is all my fault, I over reacted.

Saphron: I still don't know what happened, was it about the mission?

Nora: its… kind of hard to talk about.

Saphron: I know, I know, top secret, Did he... do something wrong?

Jaune: No... he didn't. We just got some new information and... it's going to be a lot harder than we thought.

Saphron: I mean, if it was easy, then it wouldn't be important. Right?

D. Ren: I think we're all just a bit unsure of what to do next.

Saphron: You could... stay in Mistral, get your licenses at Haven, and come back to Argus. There's a lot of good you can do here. I know your mission is important, but it's not like you're the only ones who can do it. It's not the only mission that needs doing.

Jaune: It's... not that simple.

Saphron lingers a bit behind while Jaune, Ren and Nora walk forward, before turning around to look back at her.

Saphron: Well, uh... I should go pick up Adrian from daycare. I'll let Terra know what's happened, and we'll meet you later. Good luck.

Mortum: thank you miss arc, we'll be back soon, hey j. jaune, how you feeling since, the another ryuga thing happen?

J. Jaune: I feel fine, but it's weird though.

mortum: the red lantern ring was a part of it, it can senses rage and hatred for vengeance but the another riderwatch is out control of destruction and rampage monster kamen rider, but is a good thing is destroyed and your back to normal.

J. Jaune: yeah.

L Nora: hey, there a café over there.

Nora: why don't we get something to warm up?

Jaune: sure.

J. jaune: i'm okay, you guys go ahead.

Pyhrra: okay.

As the team looked sad as mortum just watch j. jaune walk away and take a bench.

sigh feeling sad.

nora: you don't want anything?

Ren: We'll be right back

as then they went except mortum who watch as j . jaune notice a statue of pyhraa and it said on the word " in honor of Pyrrha nikos, one of many student who fought valiantly at the fall of beacon"

?: a beautiful sight isn't it?

As he turn to see a short red hair woman carry flower and glasses looking at the statute.

J. jaune: yeah, why here?

?: she train here, Sanctum Academy ,everyone was crush when she choose beacon over haven, no one don't want to see her go but...it is where she wanted to be. i'm just glad she was surrounded by such amazing people.

j. jaune: she should be standing here...

?: she is.

He turn to the woman confused of what she mean.

?: she understood that she had a responsibility, to try. I don't think she would regret her choice , because a huntress would understand that there really wasn't a choice to make . And a huntress is what she always wanted to be.

J. Jaune: she never got the chance to graduate... But she was a Huntress.

He made a smile at the woman, as she returns the smile, tears start to well up in her eyes. She whips a tear from her face.

?: Thank you.

smiles back at her.

Ren: Jaune?

Jaune looks away from the woman upon hearing his name called. He sees the group looking for him while holding hot drinks in their hands. They notice in the park and walk over to him. He looks back over to the woman, but suddenly finds her gone. The flowers she was holding are left behind on the pedestal of Pyrrha.A's statue.

Nora: Jaune, why did you-(gasp)

the group look up and notice the statue of their old friend. Team JNPR and team JNN stands together once more, only with Pyrrha immortalized by her statue.

J. Jaune: I'm sorry. I've been a terrible leader, and a terrible friend, and I-

Ren: Jaune, this has to stop.

Mortum: there no need to blamed your self

As Pyhraa walk up to j. Jaune and give him a hug.

Pyrrha: if I was here with you, I told you to stop beating yourself up.

Jaune: trust me, I'll feel the same way and understand our friends.

L. Nora: we… heard what you said to cinder… the alternative Cinder.

Nora: at haven, you not being fair to yourself we love you.

Pyhraa: we all do, just like they love the other me.

l. nora: we're teammate, we're family.

D. ren: we don't wanna lose you too.

j. jaune: so pyhraa, do you think even if you, you know would think you win?

Pyrrha: well… it was a little gamble, but I know I have to do the right thing.

J. jaune: but I know you can try.

Nora: maybe we should too.

Mortum: indeed, she may not be here but fight like her.

L. nora: true.

She gave j. jaune some coffe and about to leave as j. jaune looked at the statue.

j. jaune: thank you.

As nora felt a telepathic of koan calling her by his hyena laugh. Then she dash away with her cup is spinning in the air.

Ran: (catch it) i'm guessing the boys found Oscar! (dash up to follow her)

As then team rwby and team rwby 2 regroup with qrow, raven, summer and Jiro.

Yin yang and blake felt telepathic called of koan's laugh

Weiss and shade blake felt Austin's dragon roar telepathic called.

Yang and crimson ruby felt a driving and blasting blaster noise from zack of Morse code telepathic called.

Ruby and snow Weiss felt telepathic called of ben using video game Morse code telepathic called.

Ruby: lets go! (ready her mark) TO BENNY! (dash away with rose pestles)

Crimson ruby: i'll be there my love. (disappeared)

Weiss: I'm coming! (grew wings and fly off)

Snow Weiss: Abeo Exorior! (teleported)

Blake: boop. (touch her nose and pop away)

Shade Blake: shelk. (went into the shadows)

Yang: allyoop! (jumps to zack)

Yin yang: up up, and to koany! (dash away)

Nora dash as she dig underground as they other group up as L. Nora stop and look around.

L. Nora: where my sis?

Raven: she dug underground.

Jaune: sorry we wont be staying.

Saphron: no your not.

Terra: how about we get out of the cold?

Open the door is Oscar changes to a completely different outfit. He wears an olive coat with shoulder pads and a belt both of dark red. Underneath, he wears a white collared shirt and bandages wrapped around the neck. His gloves are a slightly open U-shape with black X-pattern wrist straps. He also wears black trousers and red boots colored orange at the toe.

With team bakz being hugged by team rwby and team rwby z and nora hugging koan, konton is here along the whole gang.

Oscer: oh, I was wondering you all get back.

Weiss: warm, (hugs austin tighter) never let go.

Everyone: OSCAR!

As the group tackle him in a hug. Weiss hugged Austin tight as he drop down a riderwatch phaorh dragon which Weiss looked down and gasp.

Weiss: is… Is that?

Austin: yep.

As yang, ruby and blake slowly turn to zack, ben and koan.

Yang shake zack as a riderwatch lewamus prime fall down, blake dig to koan's fur frame to pull a riderwatch savage neaplhem and ruby dig to ben's jeacket to pull out an emerald mana/ben 10 riderwatch.

Ruby: Benny, when did you had this?

Ben: um since konton told the news and give it to us.

Yang: all three of you have them?

Zack: well yeah and konton too.

Cirmson ruby swipe riderwatch lewamus prime, snow Weiss swipe riderwatch emerald mana , shade blake swipe riderwatch pharoh dragon, and yin yang swipe riderwatch savage neaplhem .

Shade blake: and… any one of us can use them?

Austin: that's right.

Shade blake: I call dibs!

Weiss: no fair! I spotted first!

Shade blake: then why did I call dibs? Ha see there I did it again.

Weiss tackle her to fight for it.

yang: crimson ruby gimmie that zacky riderwatch!

Crimson ruby: NEVER!

Yang: MINE!

Tackle her to the ground.

Blake: Koany Riderwatch belong to me! i'm his favorite kitty!

Yin yang: well I'm his favorite sexy kitty, so… (stick out his tongue)

Blake: I'LL SHOW YOU! (Tackle her)

Ruby: snow Weiss as team leader I demand to have benny's riderwatch this instant!

Snow weiss: your not my team leader you dolt.

Ruby: but it count i'm my twin, so give it to me!

Snow Weiss: make me!

Ruby tackled her as both team rwbys start fighting each other for the ridewatches.

Austin: you got us worried back there oscar.

Zack: you alright?

Nora: what are you wearing?

Terra: (sniff) is something… cooking?

Oscar: oh uh, yeah I thought you guys like appreciate a hot meal, spending all day looking for me apparently.

J. Jaune: it's my fault we were all out there in the first place, Oscar , i'am so sorry earlier. I was way, way out of line and said-

Oscar: no is okay, these pasted few days, i've been scared of the same thing before, I don't know how munch longer i'm gonna be me..But I did some thinking, and I do know I want to do I can whenever time I have left.

j. jaune: good, this team isn't the same without you Oscar.

Then heard a beeping noise.

Zack: I smell smoke.

Ben and austin: us too.

Koan: is that a fire alarm?

Oscar: ah! The casserole!

Saphron: we're on it chief.

as team rwbys fighting but stop by two rubys

ruby and crimson ruby: stop!

Ruby: we'll decide we share it.

Crimson ruby: as long we share one of the other riderwatch that special.

Zack: good choices.

 **meanwhile with konton**

Konton: now Salem… I shall deal with my revenge long ago. 

as in the room A. Salem is strap in chiain, nasty cuts, scrath, bleeding and in pain as she panting and her skin burnt, bruises, and broken bones.

Konton: how does it feel, feel pain and never heal? 

: I..it's…

Konton kick her to the ground.

Konton: sorry what was that? I can't hear of your fucking stuttering.

G. Cinder: I think she wants more spanking.

Konton: perhaps but it was 40 hour in that punishment realm, so tell me alternative salem, how munch you want me? Want a second chance, want to serve your new lord and master? (touch her chin)

she didn't say anything

G. Cinder: she too injured of it.

Konton then he healed her total injury, all good as new.

Konton: well?

: …

Konton: very well, I'll show you as how i did to galva cinder, (his right palm glow a sphere purple) welcome to the family...sacred salem.

She start to scream when he grabs her face with his glowing hand.

Konton: this might hurt, a lot. 

He place implanted inside of her mind slowly, she give a bloody scream while purple lightning dance around her, her eyes glow deception symbol but disappeared, then suddenly six pairs of wings sprout out of her back, one side is a fallen angle and the other is a demon one, her black veins all over her is gone, her hair is back it was in the past, her hair down but a bit wild showing bangs as well and her forehead of a black diamond shape is now gone, then her dress change as well it now has long black sleeves, her main dress is now longer as well, as the purple light dime down and she flops down on the ground rolling her eyes back and drooling.

Konton: arise my love, and let get like they old days but better.

Then she tackled him and start to be more horny.

Konton: oohh? (smirk to see it)

She start to slutly kissed him on the lips, while he kiss her deeply then they both stripped out as he shove his cock inside of her pussy while groping and pinching and twisting her nipples, he pounding her extra fast inside and pout of her pussy like a wild animal in a heat as she moan like crazy when her legs wrapped around his waist. He spank her ass as she moan as he spank it over, and over, and over as she moan like crazy.

Konton: say it you slut! Say who do you belong too!?

She is moaning like theirs no tomorrow and feeling the pleasure of being spanked.

Konton: SAY IT! (give a hard spank while nibbling on her ear)

S. Salem: FUCK YES! YOU! I BELONG TO YOU! PUNISH THIS SLUT! PUNISH HER FOR LIFE!

Konton then lift her to the wall as he giving her lovebite as she moan loudly, she roll her eyes up , sticking her tongue out and goofy face as she felt her mind is broken.

Konton: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed a huge load inside of her as she moan loudly then as she put on her dress back as lay down to his chest.

Konton: how it feel sacred salem?

S. Salem: it was good my husband~.

Konton: yes, so before I came, what was the plan your twin and dunialle about to do next?

S. Salem: we was targeting at shade but we're moving to atlas.

Konton: I see, so salem, happy that i'm back with you?

S. Salem: me too.

Konton: good, also to let you know that we-

Hansel and gretle: hey daddy!

Konton: have kids.

S. Salem hugs the two kids and start to tear up.

Hansel and Gretel: hi mommy!

S. Salem: so cute.

Konton: I know.

 **meanwhile with team bakz and they others**

Everyone is doing there thing as ben, snow weiss and ruby are discussing a plan with the two Jaunes, austin, weiss and Shade blake are tinkering, Koan, nora, yin yang and Blake are… doing there thing, and Zack, Yang and Crimson ruby are helping, as koan watching a tablet of cartoon network and watching ben 10 but reboot with nora, blake and yin yang watching.

Koan: hmmm, who know like this, ben will flip out to see this kind of show.

Yin yang: yep.

Ben: flip out of what? (came in)

Nora: this.

She the tablet to ben as he watch his own reboot show.

Ben: okay, that is so not me.

koan: it sure does as a kid, and look how they did to your aliens.

As ben watch and his eyes wide to see stinkfly, upgrade, wildvine different look even overflow as well.

Ben: oh now that is just…

Koan: they made upgrade look like he ate eggplant, and that overflow seem like water hazard but a knock off.

Ben: that's adding salt to ingery K.

As austin got a text messages from his scroll as to notice carloine send it and he begin to read it.

"Dear mister ookami, sorry but a change of plan as we wont allow it but we do allow let the schnee come home too , sign Carlione"

Austin: bro we got bad news.

Ben: what is?

Austin: read this.

Ben read the text messages as he sigh.

Ben: thank goodness me and rubes got plan B.

Austin: I'm all ears bro.

Crimson ruby: okay, listen everybody.

 **Timeskip**

Weiss and snow weiss are walking to the gates with there bags.

Weiss: ready

Snow weiss: yeah.

Carloine: right this way. (walks to the ship) ah, I was relieved to hear that you came to your sense ms shnees, many of us were devastated when you were left to attending… beacon academy, knowing you two will be returning to atlas warms my old heart.

Weiss: it was time to get our act together, and go back to my room.

Carloine: oh I can't wait to see you follow your sisters footsteps.

Weiss and snow weiss: absolutely.

But the two shneess sense carloine seem hypnotize and mind control by some evil energy around her as they play along for now.

Carloine: i'll be sending two of my best solders to escort you two, make sure general ironwood hears that part.

As she went away.

penguin 1: allow me to assist you with your bag ,hop! hop ! Hop! (try to lift Weiss's bag but too heavy) my what a heavy bag! to heavy!

Weiss: that's alright.

Penguen 1: nonsence!

penguin 2: allow me to assist assist yoru bag as well(helping snow Weiss)

snow Weiss: I'll take care of it by myself.

Saphron: just like we practice.

The baby nodded as he start to cry pretend give the 2 penguins' attention.

Saphron: oh no, look at that, he is going to missed you two so munch,you should hurry on out of here.

penguin 1: a crying child!

Penguin 2: we must consalt it!

as carlione getting supecious as the two Weiss get inside of the jet.

Weiss: that was close.

Snow Weiss: no kidding.

Ruby: is everything okay?

Maria: calling me heavy, is muscle! (inside the bag)

Austin: heavy they call me?! it better mean muscle and strength, cuz i'll have them know I train to the very bones and blood to get stronger in 2 years to be exact (inside they other bag)

Weiss: (hugs the bag) oh I know you do.

Snow Weiss: we're in.

 **meanwhile**

with ben, and they others are at the outside of the forest between the cliff and oceans.

Ben: alright phase 1 is done.

Crimson ruby: phase 2, we all watch our scrolls, the second the two Weiss reaches the tower that'll mean she out of the range too.

As they heard zack and yang from the scroll.

Zack: me, koan the two blakes and two yang are at that place.

Yang: we're almost at the drop off.

As with the two yangs in their bike with the two blake on their back while zack driving his car with koan, bloody, mumu and shadow as his roof is open down.

Terra: okay remember, once the radar box is separate from the rest of the communications equipment, so if you disconnected probably it won't take off comps of the rest of the city, 2 this conversation never happened.

Zack: ok.

Koan: got it.

Blake: Blake Smash!

Shade blake: don't worry, this isn't the first time I disable atlas' sercuity

zack: same with my bros too.

Terra:... never happened.

Koan: we know, we know.

as then they parked.

zack: okay koan, and blakes you guys know what to do.

Blake bounce to the tower.

Koan spin like a wheel to the tower.

Zack sniff along yang, yin yang and shade blake.

Zack: ah shit!

Bloody, shadow, mumu: DARK BUNNY!

Zack: also adam too and...odd? Dung? But ain't he? Never mind that (turn shade blake) shade blake, will you be alright?

She nodded.

Zack: alright then (he felt a strange senses) odd I senses shock rock's species, only 10 of them, shade blake, bunnies you go with koan and blake! The yangs and I will investigate unknown guest, but watch out for this dung, and conatact Austin about it so he can help.

Bloody bunny: okay.

Zack:(give shadow bunny a hug)good luck and be careful my huggable shady.

Shadow: I will.

the bunnies and shade blake going to the tower, while the yangs and zack goes of to find the energy they felt as they was surrounded by 10 shock rock but their color are purple and white along red eyes.

Zack: Well I have no idea why there here.

Yang:(smirk and crack her knuckles ) good time for a work out.

Yin yang: you said it, better hurry up and beat those pile rocks so I can get to my koany.

with ben and they others.

Ben: we got a problem guys.

Jaune: what is it ben?

Ben: is dunillie she send of bad guys.

Cinder: this ain't good.

But they heard a buzzing on ben's scroll.

Ben: what the?

As he see show a picture as bens' eyes wide in shocked, an alien upgrade one but the lien is red and curl a bit with spiral and a yellow like jack o lantern mouth with it.

?: greetings Tennyson, glad to see me?

Ben: m-malware?! I thought I- 

Malware: gone? destroyed by your curses conductoid form? turning me nothin but a stone using that helix power with it? I was, until when I was saved by you know whom.

Ben: dunialle.

Malware: not the same malware you know, who know you'll be double mutated with extra force along a little part of ookami's glavanich mechamorph that got strong.

Ben: ultimate malware?!

Ultimate malware: that's right, she know you'll come to meet calrione and get some help, even your plan B cuz she oddly refuse? I mind control her to change the plan, even let my allies deal with your separated teams as well.

Ben: and what about you? Stuckingng you binary dick into someone's motherboard?

Ultimate malware: this coming from someone who is a glavanchic megamorph you transformed into and an Appoplexian naked perv.

Ben: SHUT UP! (Blush embassered)

ultimate malware: where i'am is close, by big as you can.

 **with Austin**

As the two weisses are up in the airship with maria.

Austin: so your telling me someone is mind controlling Carloine to change the plan of letting us going to atlas?

Snow Weiss: that's what Benny told me.

Austin: okay (getting on the pilot chair and see the two penguin side up and float down by a parashuit) okay better work my magic on this.

he show a base form lack and orange line tentacle to connect the data transferred as it done.

Austin: alright everything is good, we should perhaps do-

got a call from ben from his scroll as he click it.

Austin: yo B, what is it?

Ben: malware is back!

Austin: what?! I thought you creamed that freak grade way back!

Ben: guess who brought him back.

Austin: UGH!

ben: dude chill! he's the one who mind control Carloine and expecting our plan B, and his allies seprated team.

Shade blake:(contact to Austin) austy!

Austin: talk to me kitty.

Shade blake: well I need you cuz what zack told me adam, dark bunny is here along weirdly an energy that is dung, like dung is here too but not dunialle.

Austin: okay, just hang in there.

As Austin got off as turn to Weiss.

Austin: i'll deal with the problem, think you can take it and help they others?

Weiss: sure do.

Austin: good, cuz I wanna meet the self righteous bull bastard who stab my kitty in the stomach !

He then run off he plain and jumps off the end, hit his megatrix to transformed into sky mantra to fly off.

As with ben and the group they turn to see a portal of electric to drop non other then Carloine

Ben: Carloine!

Carloine:(got up and rub her head) what happen? Last time I remember this monster came to me and, grab my head and..nothin.

Ben: nows not the time ma'am, now it's time for action, and we need your help

Carloine: what's going on?

Ben: our enemy mind control you form preventing us to go at atlas, we didn't know till our enemies reveal himself and now we're in a situation here.

Caroline: yes sir!

As they heard a thud noise to turn to see a huge robotic malware like but design of monsteorus like of four arms of it, upper arms of cannons and gunatlet as it coming out of the base as it shooting the airship.

Ben: oh shit.

Caroline: that's atlas tech! That freak must've bond it!

Ultimate malware: you might say I copy this as regrow it.

Ben: that must the real one in sight.

Ultimate malware: don't bother using your favorite alien or evolve it, I have check of their natural predator.

Ben:(Smirk) perhaps, but what about hyper or mega?

Ultimate malware: huh?

Ben:(smirk) I'll let you see it. (duplicate himself) ITS HERO TIME!

The two ben turn into upgrade and feedback.

feedback: **FEEDBACK!**

Upgrade: **UPGRADE!**

As they hit it again as a biggest green flashes, feedback now have one antenna , V like visor eye , armor skin like lines of tech and have 4 tentacles on his back with cord like blade, horns . normal hands, a plus and minus on each of his shoulders, lightning bolts on his legs and forearms, his skin is color grey and white with green belt show a hyper symbol.

upgrade now humanoid color white and blue with digital part showing around , have a knight like mixed racer outfit with a screen like glowing green and have the hyper symbol on his chest.

?: **HYPER FEEDBACK!**

?: **HYPER UPGRADE!**

Cinder: alright everyone, time to hero up!

U. Upgrade: wow cinder, that's a nice line there

Cinder: learn from the best Benny.

As sky mantra is flying toward the tower but he felt a tackle as he push hard crash to the ground as he looked as he shocked to see as dung but more of a cyborg.

Sky mantra: duyborg? Eh I seen a pile of scrap better looking then you.

Then he shave his feet at his chest to make him get off.

As sky mantra is flying toward the tower but he felt a tackle as he push hard crash to the ground as he looked as he shocked to see as dung but more of a cyborg

Sky mantra: duyborg? Eh I seen a pile of scrap better looking then you.

Then he shove his feet at his chest to make him get off.

as he zoom and headlock him as he zoom to flew as make crash to many trees make sky mantra grunting in pain as he throw sky mantra fly passed the tower to be crashed to the ground.

Austin: (change back) ow.

as the cyborg dung flew down staring at Austin.

Austin:(got back up) I guess your no push over no a talker either, but boy you like the dung I know even dunialle is not here.

as with the two blake along the bunnies are at the tower seeing the dead bodies but dodges a gunshot and a wind shot but koan deflect it by drop by as they looked down to see adam black blind folded along with dark bunny.

Adam: is nice to have time for ourselves, don't you think dark?

Dark bunny: yeah...it is.

Koan: yellow adam! playing the blind swordman huh? koan thought me smell something rotten in our trip, this is the final round.

Adma: but different.

Koan:(Sniff and eyes wide) w-what the?! massacre wrath, is in your blood. (narrow his eyes) I guess that mean is a fair fight for now.

Adam: that's right, and I'm going to take back my Blakes.

Koan: and i'm gonna take your sword again, your suit and that black blind folded , it'll look good on me then you right Blakey?

Blake: oh yes it dose look better on you koany.

Koan: also this other blake is not mine.

Shade blake: I belong to austy.

Koan: and he banged her too.

Adam: he'll be on my list.

Shade blake: leave him and us alone!

She use her shambolic to shoot him but he deflect it as dark bunny and the 3 girl bunny zig zag zoom out of the way to fight somewhere around.

Adam: but I waited so long for you guys to be away from them.

Koan pounce as adam as the bull fanun's skin turn gray, grew same horn but white and sharper teeth as he slash koan as he quckly move out of the way , the two blakes begin clashing demon adam each other weapon till they kick him.

Demon adam: why did you two come to my life, and ruin everything?!

Shade Blake: you stop us across anima!

Blake: we don't want anything do to your life!

Demon adam charged as kaon bring out gunatlet claws as they clashing zig zag dodging each other strike, then koan break dance kicking but demon adam dodges it but knee him as koan send flying but use his semblance explosion to lift the two blakes up as they get ready as the hilt hit blake as they turn to see demon adam.

Koan burst speed of flames enter his neplahem form as the two begin slashing in most speed like crazy giving each other cuts and spark showing as blake and shade blake tag in as they double begin clashing at demon adam but he smirk make a crimson and gray waves as he grab both of them but they kick them as koan whammed demon adam back as they both crashing down tree branches a lot, while the two cat fanunus jump down and down to the branches, two blakes got down as the two boy got up.

Blake: let go of the past adam.

Shade blake: do it for yourself.

Demon adam: just forget it all? is that what you two did to me?! Even let seirnuyami who did to me as well?! Just throw our memories away of those two heroes?!

Blake and shade blake: adam!

Demon adam: I let you gtwo go once already, (pulling his sword) I never gonna make that mistake again.

Koan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

They see koan got up as he stretch and pop his bones.

Koan: After everything that the fanunus want, even co exist but, you keep going and going lying and stubborn to yourself is the reason the side you choose, this final round for good Taurus, i'm going to sent you back to hell again this time! (pull out his savage claw as point the sword at him)

Adam: I like to see you try now! Freak!

Koan: you first Abuser!

 **with bloody, mumu, shadow vs dark**

the three bunnies are clashing with dark rabbit, the impact causing the force everywhere of the tree blasted as they back away.

dark bunny: travel all this way to come get you three, and this is the perfect spot.

Bloody: like I go anywhere with you.

Dark bunny: and is nice to see you again sister(turn at shadow bunny)

Shadow: you too dark.

Dark bunny: why you betray your own brother, you should join back you know, you cant deny your own blood.

Dark bunny:(he and shadow along bloody and mumu walk in circle each other) oh and do remind me how did I betray our very own family? a family this trouble maker done and killed.

Shadow: you killed them you moron, right in front of me! How can I trust someone who is blood thirsty as you!?

Dark bunny: I see them as weak, the organization open to my eyes, beside you betray and was weak too sis.

Shadow: you know what? I'm glad that I ran away, I have grown stronger.

Dark bunny: ohh? Tell me shadow, how come you didn't resist enough toe society of light's brainwashed?

Shadow: thats because I wasn't strong enough, but now, i'm going to kick that fucking ass of your.

Dark bunny: you may try, but you wont succeed.

Shadow: find then!

She dash at the dark rabbit but as he twirl himself as making an afterimage explosion of himself send shadow bunny flying as bloody and mumu begin clashing at him along shadow bunny , dark rabbit unsehated his sword as the entire world is blood as she clank it as slashing all over zig zag , he fall down as explosion energy send the 3 bunnies in pain to the ground slowly healing as dark rabbit look at them.

Dark rabbit: is that all?

Then he quickly unsheated his blade to see yin yang bunny as he block her strike.

Dark rabbit: oh yeah, you.

Yin yang bunny: I know. (back flip as help they other bunny get up) you three alright?

Shadow bunny: yeah but dark rabbit is good.

Blood bunny: tough bastard.

Mumu: how we take him down for good?

Bloody: not holding back, that's what.

As then shadow bunny and bloody bunny glows as their sword do as an aura shape of a god and dragon as mumu aura glows of an angel and devil along beast as yin yang glow a dark god as well, the four bunny raised their sword up in a star circle like.

As then shadow bunny and bloody bunny glows as their sword do as an aura shape of a god and dragon as mumu aura glows of an angel and devil along beast as yin yang glow a dark god as well, the four bunny raised their sword up in a star circle like.

dark rabbit: bring it ! (unleashed his dark aura as his blade glows)

As then the bunnies zig zag make rainbow flashes as dark rabbit thought he slashing but it felt like slash nothin but air, mumu knee and elbow his face, shadow grab his right arm and punch his ribs 5 times, yin yang and bloody deliver impact punches at him non stop, as when they stop an energy burst from the bunnie's girl aura hitting him a lot like firework as he cough off blood.

dark rabbit: what in the...?!

bloody: (smirk) let finish this

they do a zig zag sword strike in a speed circle around show an image of the dark god,god, dragon, angelic demon beast together strike inside of dark rabbit as he scream in agony as he exploded to peiceis as his sword fell to the ground as shadow stared at the sword as his eyes closed.

shadow bunny: goodbye, my brother.

Bloody: now… to austy!

Shadow: wait!

Bloody: why? (whine)

Shadow: is something he need to deal with, what matter we have to find they others and help them.

Bloody: fine(pouted)

As with ben and they other.

H. Feedback: okay, this giant robot have something in it can do.

ruby: time to put on my test skills

as her eyes scanning ultimate malware.

Ruby: I know the weapon and weak spot.

H. Upgrade: we're all ears rube.

Ruby: did you see his blaster.

H. Upgrade: yeah.

Ruby: just when he is about to fire, blast it with a cover, it will explode from within.

H. Feedback: that's my rube, a pro weapon expert!

Ruby: thanks benny, but I want you to throw me inside it.

H. Feedback: ...what?

Ruby: throw me insie of it.

H. upgrade: I think your on to something

ruby: eyah.

H. upgrade: but we need to distract him

H. Feedback: (make an energy saucer board) no problem, look out!

Ultimate malware fired an energy blast till the two Weiss came down from the airship as use their glyph to raised it up so summon an ice shield to blocked the blast

H. Feedback: perfect timing you two.

Snow weiss: hi benny!

U. Feedback: alright listen up me, Upgrade along snow wiess and ruby take the top , while team jnpr and some of their alter on the ground, qrow and raven take the sky to distract some of him.

Weiss: crimson ruby and I will go sky around too (show dragon wings)

Everybody: right!

As then everybody begin to split up in slow motion as then ruby with H. Feedback and H. Upgrade up to the sky as they both deliver a shot on ultimate malware making him stumble.

U. Malware: you pest! (launching multiple missles at them)

they shoot/dodge around the missle as H feedback blast an energy to blast and absorb them while H. upgrade with wings holding ruby as they dive down as snow Weiss make the Weiss as she make a ice magic saucer to ride on.

H. Feedback: woohoo!

as then Ultimate malware got hit by grenade explosion

jaune: hey over here!

he spotted team jnpr, j. jaune, anna , d. ren and l. nora running

Ultimate Malware: just stand still and die!

Nora and l. nora fired more grenade launcher but ultimate malware use his left arm make a big force field.

As he about to blast them but Weiss and crimson ruby nodded as they flew down as hold hand they spin make a white and red energy bullet hit at his back as he scream to stumble back.

Ultimate malware: damn you pest!

Nora: NOW!

the two nora shooting right in the eyes as qrow and raven in their bird form flew down toward ,as they turn back to normal, spinning their weapon as they stab his back, ravne use a shock to her maiden power and some ice.

Ultimate malware: RRAAAAAGHHHH!(Scream in pain)

H. Feedback: time to get a hyper charge!

Ruby: benny throw me in the cannon!

: okay!

H. upgrade grabs ruby and throws her at the giant robot's robot cannon as H. upgrade morph into a power source box as H. Feedback connect his 4 tentacles to link up to have a massive charged.

H. Feedback: I said it before, and I'll said it again, FEEDBACK RULES!

he thrust his hand together to make an enormous blast of cosmic tradition beam to hit him as ultimate malware scream in pain.

Ultimate malware: CURSE YOU BEN TENNYASON AND RUBY ROSE!

The ultimate Galvanic Mechamorph start to fly from the beam

it soon turn into a dust exploded as ruby then fly down tackle the two alien turn back to ben as he caught her.

Ben: and that what I call, a blast from the past.

Ruby: yep! (kissed him on the lips)

Snow Weiss push ruby and kissing him and hug him.

Snow Weiss: back off dolt! I wont let you hog benny from me!

snow Weiss: make me !

ben: relax I got an idea

as he duplicate as ruby glee and snatch ben prime to kiss him more multiple time and so do snow Weiss

meanwhile with Austin

austin crashed on the tower as he rubs the sour part.

Austin: alright thats it, time to turn this copy into scrap!

cyborg dung: Turdstin say what?

Ausitn: what - wait damn it I fell for it! (pull out his tools) time to pull you apart!

cyborg give him a come at me as ausitn go in as cyborg dung pull out his own magnetic as use it to grab it and throw it back fill with explosive as ausitn quickly dodge it, but the explosion tirp him over.

Austin: I don't have time for this! Shade need me! 

?: then let us hold him off.

Austin and cyborg dung turn to see coming is ichigo, morturm and minato arrived.

Austin: hey dad, hey uncle jack!

Minato: hey sport, seem got occupied by the shit can here?

Ichigo: you'll go and help shade blake take down adam.

Mortum: we'll handle him.

Austin: thanks! (run off)

Minato: ready guys (pull out his mini dx)

Ichigo: yeah (put on a ziku driver)

Mortum: yeah ( put on his built driver)

minato turn to the piaret side.

 **PIRATE SLAYER! SAIL THE SEAS! PLUNDER THE ENEMY! SAIL THE SEAS! PLUNDER THE ENEMY!** (press the button) **DUAL UP! PLUNDER THE SHIPS FOR GOLD! PIRATE SLAYER!**

He turn into Mini DX P.

Ichigo pull out a two riderwatch like , a black and gold zi o like and another a little different as he connect them and disconnect them

 **ZI O II!**

He then twist the side handle to make the face slide to the left to show a golden engraving of the riders face, he splits it apart then put on his ziku driver belt and attach it, to his belt and press it went side way, then two clock like appeared in both side of ichigo.

Ichigo: Henshin!

As he spins the driver the world split to make it spine opposite to each other then two gold wrist watches form up as the two large Japanese writing of "rider" merge together as the two larger clocks merge together as well as ichigo start to glow and form a new armor it almost look like zi o, but he has two wrist bands on his chest going down to his thighs, his shoulders are now has shoulder pads, his helmet now has two clock lands on each visor lenses as the worlds attach to his helmet eyes completing the transformation.

 **RIDER TIME!** (techno riff) **KAMEN RIDER~! (RIDER) ZI-O~! ZI-O~! (ZI-O~!) II!**

?: Kamen rider zi o II!

mortum pull out a round can like of a blue and red dragon and rabbit, he shake it up and pop out open like a soda as he attach it.

 **CROSS-Z BUILD!**

He crank it as pipe line to show building up a red and yellow smoke along the other side white and blue smoke, as two separated armor around mortum.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Mortum: Damn right I'am! Henshin!

 **RABBIT! DRAGON! BE THE ONE! CROSS Z BUILD! YEAH! YEAH!**

Then the two armors clamp onto each other on mortom.

as then the smoke clear to show a black suit of build except an armor left of rabbit and other is dragon but merged as wearing a coat like as the visor rabbit on the left side and dragon visor on the right side , symbol of build .

?: Kamen rider, Cross z build! Let begin this experiment.

 **GAME START!**

Coins are around even some cannons and some seas as then the 3 rider charged at cyborg dung as they begin the trio teamwork on him using punches, kicks, dodges and blocking the cyborg clone's claws, weapon blast and even elastic nano machine shapeshift weapons.

Mini DX P: whoa.

Zi o II: I got this!

As his clock visor slowly spin as he begin to see it and use his sword like with zi o face to slash him as mini dx p grab all the 5 muscle and 5 speed and 4 elastic like and throw some to himself and to cross z build and zi o II to use the coins as a boost up.

Zi o II: I see it.

He then grabs mini DX P and throws him up in the sky as mini DX P got the coins to power boost.

 **MUSCLE! MUSCLE! MUSCLE! MUSCLE! MUSCLE!**

 **SPEED! SPEED! SPEED! SPEED! SPEED!**

 **STRETCH! STRETCH! STRETCH! STRETCH!**

As mini dx p using his strethicng arm to shooting cannos shoulder ll over cyborg dung as cross z build punching him a lot of times and so do zi o II as then the jump up as they deliver a double kick to cyborg dung as mini DX P turn back to minato.

minato: hmm, never able to use both of them with mini dx, let's give it a try!

He then pull out the game driver then place his duel gashat into the slot.

 **DUEL GASHATTO! I'M READY! SAIL THE SEAS! I'M READY! SAIL THE SEAS!**

Minito: ultra dai henshin.

As the two screen as begin to merged

 **GACHAN! MAZARU UP! ADVENTURE OF THE SEVEN SEAS, PROTECTOR OF THE GALAXY! FEARSOME WARRIOR! NOW TOGETHER! PIRATE GALACTIC!**

The two screens behind minito merge together as well making a new rider as he now have a coat, shoulder pads, color a white, brown and some bone on his forearm, a jet wings and boat part on his chest part, as a screen on his chest showing black with white line, white boots and black line , he have yellow and purple eyes, wearing a space mixed pirate helmet, the have a weapon of a mixed shotgun and saber sword as one.

Mini-DX: kamen rider mini-DX, Pirate galactic, level… infinity

as then cyborg dung charged in as so do Mini-DX with his two sword shotgun saber

 **GASHACON DUEL BLAGUN!**

as he begin slashing as the sword "SLASH!" as slash one of cyborg's dung's right arm as it paralyzing him as then deliver a kick to the cyborg clone as slashing him two time as he switch the weapon into a gun mode.

 **KA-BLAST!**

He start to blast a laser beam shot to cyborg dung many times as leaving many hole to make him swiss cheese.

Mini-DX: alright time to finish this.

He then close the driver and opens it again.

Then mini dx close his driver and remove the gashat turn back to minato. 

**GASHON! GASHUN!**

Cross z build: nice one.

Zi o II: well done.

Minato: yeah, that one is for me, niji and Austin.

 **Meanwhile with zack**

Zack, yin yang and yang finally took down the army of shock rock.

Zack: finally there down.

Yang: damn, this is rather 'shocking' to see.

Yin yang: well they do "rock".

Zack: hehehe, anyway we should go and find them, the two lakes and koan are battling adam as we speak.

?: orion.

Zack: I'll catch with you girls real quick.

Yang: (punch her fists) yeah right, i'm staying with you zacky.

Zack: okay, alright come on out.

Then they felt a rumble coming towards then came out is a Fulmini specids but this guy is a has lilac energy as opposed to the blue standard for his species. He has a large crest on his head, as well as sharp fingers and sharp insectoid feet. His energy also forms a cape flowing behind his back, and his size is close waybig's size.

Yang: waoh he huge.

Yin yang: yeah.

Zack: so i assume your the one who summon those Fulminis did you?

?: yes I am, I am the High Override! Who'll end your fate orion!

Yang: another one? Ugh, you know, it's guys like you that is ruining my cuddle time with zacky.

High Override: and what you expect to stop met, yellow insect?

Yang: (jump at his face) this.

She slam her fist to make the high override tumble.

high override: you pest!

Zack: well time to test out a kryptonians.

Hit his ultramatrix as he look adult like but same, have muscles as he wearing a black suit with a blue , blue gloves and boots, belt of the ultramatrix and the U symbol on his chest and a white cape.

?: **POSITIVE ULTRAMAN!**

High override: you think a kryptonian can have a chance to take on the likes of me?

P. Ultraman: yes and beside what i know superman can do , so can i but differently.

He zoom gone as high override is shock as to see him flew around the planet see him coming hit like a bullet sent high override crashed hard to the ground groan in pain.

P. Ultraman flew down begin punching him a lot of times till high override blast him but he flew up shoot his intense heat vision but high override shoot his huge beam as it pushing each other power till p. Ultraman overpower as the rock side begin to melt in pain and then P. Ultraman went inside of him as begin to drain high override's entire energy.

High override: GAAAAAHHH! WHA-WHAT ARE YOU GOING?!

P. Ultraman: shut it rock head

as then high override felt complete drain as P. Ultraman flew up and use icy breath on him as now he's a frozen statue as he punch to shattred him.

P. Ultraman: there, now that's done,(Turn yang) hey yang what you think my new alien form?

Yang: well, it made an ultra-'manly' impression

P. ultraman: sure do.

Yang then hugged him, she nosebleed looking at his good muscle, abs and pec as she feel them and rub her face on them.

Yang: and all mine~.

As he turn back to zack.

Zack: easy cowgirl, you'll have more, we have a "red bull" to take down the one you two yangs wanna show him business.

Yang: (purr) your everything I want in a man zacky.

Zack: I know, oh and yin yang, you don't wanna let your king being hogged by blake would you?

She rev up her bumblebee ride and zoom out.

Zack: alright let's hop in.

He whistle as zack and yang hop in the hellcharger

 **with koan, two blakes vs adam**

Demon adam and koan slashing their sword making sparks , while koan thrusting his sword as demon adam quickly swifting deflecting and odding the same for the two blakes as koan slash at demon adam's shoulder as he growl as he make an intense heat flash but the two blakes and koan dodge by a back flip as dodges demon adam's quick slash by hopping to trees to trees till the three colldie their weapon to demon adam's sword, koan use his savage claw milt gun to shoot him and headbutt him, as koan and two balke make afterimage to trick demon adam to slices as koan pounce to throw him to the trees let the two blakes take a run , koan follow them by running in four legs.

Demon adam: can you two do anything beside run?

Koan: can you do anything beside being a control freak?

Demon Adam: your going to die by my new blade!

Koan: hope your not a disappointing like the last adam, even I know he's back fused as one with your alter self, killing two birds with one stone is good enough for koan.

Demon Adam: that right, and I want vengeance on you!

As he pounce at koan as his blade glows black and purple show some black particle feather to make black siwft slash as koan quickly make a hell fire swift slash as they both got hit as they bounce back from the trees clashing each toher , demon adam kick his stomach out of the way as, launch his sword to hit the two Blakes's shambol , the bull demon faunus quickly catch it and he run in speed as he jump to slash them but bleak caught it with her teeth as shade blake remove her coat as blake let go and shade blake kick him , then they both land as koan came in shooting him with his milt as demon adam quickly delfect but being push a little , as they all went to around the cliff bridge with water falls. Koan, the two blakes and demon adam staring at each other.

Demon adam zoom in speed trying to slash the tow blakes cuz the cat fanuuns make afterimage from their semblance as koan run as tackle him as they both rapidly clashing their blade each other non stop and gunshot too from their milt as the tow blake zoom in helping koan as then shade blake caught adam's sword, but he growl as he using gunshot at koan as he quickly cut and deflect some bullet but some got to him while standing. blake jump in double kickc demon adam but he block it and roundhouse kick her but shade blake block it and using her dagger knife at him but he dodges side to side as he smirk make a black red lightning dagger to shocked both cat fanuns but they shake it off after make afterimage of themselves to dodges the shot and black lightning shock as he quickly got his blade back as ready to cut them but they stop it by their hands as he pushing.

Demon adam: I wouldn't to doing this if you just behave!

Koan:(kicked his rib send him crash down) stop acting like the blakes are proptery and trohpies you own! You own nothing!

Demon adam: she c-

Blake use her shadow claws to slash him but he missed but got his stomach as he grunt.

Blake: your delusional.

Koan slash him but demon adam missed but koan punch demon adam's face hard as he caught his black bandanna, as he remove it but he cover his face as he glared at him.

Koan: not a coward, those blakes finally open and the courage they have, you cant do this alone so you waited to for the moment only one, but with alliance that why you cant defeat us nor the other part of you came back from the dead. All this happen cuz the human did to you and the faunus years ago back then explain your hatred, rage, control and sick mind, you was part of the Faunus labor force that served the Schnee Dust Company.

As then adam show his true face to them ,a scarred Schnee Dust Company brand mark across his left eye, which was bloodied with a gray iris and a singed eyebrow, as opposed to his remaining blue eye and brown eyebrow.

Demon Adam: people hurt me long before we met ,all sorts of people , and all sorts of ways...but no one hurt me quite like these two. they didn't leaves scars seinruayami, they just left me alone

Koan: your wrong, if it wouldn't be this way as you craved for me, more to make the people serve the fanusn is more worst then how human want them to serve the people, but those two cant do anything good , I know that feeling but you continue to lie to yourself to become a truth without anyone realizing it but throw it away, cuz you wanna know one thing?

Demon adam: what is it?

Koan: we're not only.

Blake and shade blake: not now, not ever!

As the hell charger came and yin yang in her bike came up as hit demon adam as Austin flew down as zack and yang came out as snap their fingers for their ride to be gone while demon adam glare at them.

Koan:(Smirk) took you guys long enough.

Austin: sorry for the wait.

Zack: some damn annoying traffic happen, take 5 K, aust, the yangs and I will like have a turn with this guy.

Shade blake and blake: yin / yang.

Yang: is okay catch your breath for a second.

Yin yang: we can hold him off.

Austin: well you have to wait, because I wanna take on this guy.

Zack: dude where's your manner on ladies? We all doing it so no need to go all greedy on us.

Austin: alright fair enough.

Demon adam: ya'll right, we have some unfinished business.

As he roar loudly as his muscle buff a bit, grew a long tail, black wings and undead demon wings , his scar grew lack and yellow and his teeth sharper, 4 sharper horns as he now holding two sword.

Austin: crap, don't tell me.

Zack: uh koan…

Koan: yeah massacre wrath blood in him.

Ausitn: fuck, well here goes nothing.

As Austin and zack in their armor of draco knight and lewamus prime. Demon adma zoom zig zag rapidly slashing but lewmaus prime double blade along draoc knight blocking it as he kck him as lewmaus prime uppercut him as jump over to kick him, but demon adam block it as he spin make a bladed shadow wind sent some of them flying. He charged in in speed going faster making after red image slashing all around but yin yang and yang uickly dodging as they rapidly punching him as draco knight jump up to do rapidly kicking as lewmaus prime slashing him. Demon adam grunt in pain but healed as he make a sonic wind slash to push them but lewamus prime throw drago knight to use his shield gun to shooting him a lot times as knee his stomach as yin yang jump up to do a dive kick at his head, demon adam roll out of the another dive kick from draco knight, he quickly to shooting rapidly lightning explosion but yang move as she and lewamsu punching him to the stomach and ribs and his face many times, demon adam stab the ground to unelashed up rising black ice pillars spike , make everyone back away but the black ice unleashed an explosion. As smoke around he around lewmaus prime, draco knight and the yangs as draco knight try to fired but demon adam deflecting them , lewamus prime turn intangible as he see demon adam sent a pillar ground of it by his demonic semblance but lewamsu prime unleashed a ghosty whale at the attack make everyone back away.

Draco knight: damn, his semblence is like yang but more efface and dangerous.

Blake: it is.

Shade blake: that why he sent it back.

Lewamus prime: rip off and bastard.

Yang and yin yang: your telling us.

As they charged again as lewmaus prime and demon adam clashing and draock night help deflecting his strike and shooting him along demon adam , they both firing each other, along the yangs join the rapidly shooting as demon adam spin his sword to unleashed dark thunder bullets at them as he turn to see the two blakes as he growl at them as he unleashed an amount of death demonic and fallen energy together to unelashed it at the yangs, lewamus prime and draco knight.

Blake: YANG!

Shade blake: YIN! AUSTIN!

Koan: ZACK! AUSTIN!

As the enormous explosion to show when the smoke clears, they're alright as panting a bit, but lewamus prime and draco knight armor a bit damage and cut.

Lewmaus prime: wow, this guy sure is something, hehehe, this is getting fun.

Drago knight: (his mask brakes off) looks like I'll take that weapon of yours, then your semblance.

As the two heroes regenerated as their armor fixed up.

Demon adam: good luck with that.

Yang: leave us alone.

Yin yang: this is your last chance.

Lewamus prime: stop this adam, there no point to continue this.

Draco knight: come on man , human and faunus co exist now, you should be happy, I know what it like, some people who rich fame, glory and power to look down on people to be treated as poor or a slave that I hate very munch ,when I met Weiss I thought but I was an idiot and thank koan for it, she not seem who her father like nor her brother, but there a different between you and I.

Demon adam: and what?

Draco knight: I can never go that low, if I killed them even force them to slavery i'll be bad as them and human scared and see me as a monster. Is not right, nor isn't how my parents raised me cuz is not who i'am, so go adam...let it go...and never come back.

demon adam:heh, do you really believe that? Or are you trying to scare me away and make me feel your sympathy so you wont have to die trying to protect them?

koan: really?

he walk up to his brothers and the two blakes walk to their partners.

Shade blake: the yangs are not protecting me and my sister.

Blake: adam….(look at htem then at demon adam) and we're not protecting them nor our husband.

Shade blake and blake: we're protecting each other.

Koan: you was blinded as you kept that hate, controlled, obsession with blake deep down as your turn cold and stone as the darkness...

draco knight: which is why you manipulate and let words to relate other fauns who have this problem...

lewamus prime: try to masked yourself, your name mean of a male of a man , but your no man at all to us...

koan:we're gonna take you down, bros is time we all fused as one.

lewamus prime: fused as one?

Blake, shade blake, yang and yin yang: fusion?

Draco knight: K we never did a trio fusion, that really the most insane idea you ever thought.

Koan: you only live once! HAHAHAHAHHA!

draco knight turn back to ausitn and lewamus prime turn back as zack as the 3 boys smile each other

Austin: well guys, shall do the experiment? (pot on the potara earring on his left ear)

zack: is that smart question? Let's roll! (put on the poatara earring on his right ear)

Koan: hotdog! Fu-sion (laugh crazy as he raised his hand to do as the 3 brothers did a fist bumps)-HA!

As Zack burst into white and blue glowing dust koan burst of crimson red adn white glowing dust, Austin burst into a glowing orange and white dust.

they flew the air circling around each other to merged into one person as a biggest light glows bright as make the two blakes and two yangs and demon adam cover their eyes as the bright light down to let them see the new person

the person is lighter mixed skin tone of zack's, ausitn's, koan's meaning pale light tan. His hair his black hair but wild like koan's but a little shaggy as zack's as the crimson red streaks part at the bottom. His hair is a bit long to his back , his bangs are like koan's , but around a bit shaggy on the spike up like Austin. His clothes is his shirt is white but an orange single streak with the symbol of ryuki on the middle, wearing koan's baggy pants but is color darker blue with . He also wears a flowing red vest with a long backside that have blue and white flames like, that his vest is secured with a scarf like ausitn's except is red like koan's fur frame tied over it at his waist, wearing zack's gauntlet along koan's fingerless gloves, he have zack's two red scars, and he open his eyes to show is auqa light eyes color, his shoes are like boots but like white color black around it with blue, red and orange spiral like, wearing potara earrings, his new watch a mixed of a color half red and blue with orange lines all over and the symbol is color white.

?: HELL FREAKING AWESOME! (clank crazy laugh) fusion is complete!

Demon Adam: WHAT?!

?: the blue god warrior lewamus prime who is beyond life and death, Zackery masayoshi orion, the red prince of the beast, hell and heaven along agent of chaos the savage nelphem, koan kasai seinruyami. And the orange brilliant demigod dragon Austin D ookami, All as one, we are Zanokin!

Yang: whoa.

Blake: Da~mn!

Shade blake: wow.

Yin yang: you can saw that again.

Demon adam: it wont change anything, you know you wouldn't win at haven when seinruyami defeat me, what make you so sure to win now?

Shade blake: We don't have a choice.

Blake: we have people who acutally cared about us, and we promise to never leave them again ! so we wont die now!

Zanokin: nice one kitty.

Demon adam: you know she and her sister made promise to me once , that they always be on my side, heh and look how well they kept it.

Yin yang: did they make that promise to you?

Zanokin: cuz we made a promise for their future and it happen, that means you broke that more then a reason she lefted you.

Yang: or the person you pretend to be?

Demon adam: so I just wasn't good enough for you two.

Shade blake: you know it so munch more then that.

Demon adam: I know you two made your own choice, (grab his blades) and I made mine.

As the two yangs and two blakes get ready transformed into their half forms, the fusion boys get ready too.

Zanokin: And so do we, now.

He summoned a big dragonic devil and angel wing like shield gauntlet with claw blade, he pull out a long blade gun lade saber.

Zanokin:(smirk) It's time to get dragon wild and roll out!

He then Vanished as the two blakes and yang rush in as demon Adam suddenly felt a force of invisible slashes shot and punches, as he sent flying but he quickly deflect and block the two yang's punches and kicks along the two blake's claws and sahmbol as he back flip and blocking their incoming but zanokin reappeared wind afterimage as energy explosion sent demon Adam to the ground as he get up see zanokin as the demon bull faunus quickly rapidly slashes him but zanokin smile while his eyes closing, side to side , he did a good break kick to breaking and impact kick all over his body till he slammed his shield to his face sent an explosion will force, demon Adam sent flying screaming in pain , znakoin unleashed 6 wings of angel, demon and angelic , his silver eyes along the spring maiden power ,the two blakes clashing at demon Adam as they kick him as the two yangs charged in at the enemy to double punch him but demon Adam land at the ground. znaokin unleashed a blue lightning at demon Adam however dodging the blow but the blue lighting strike shot him multiple times as he scream but demon Adam roar use his wings to blow in force then charge at him but the two blake got in clashing their dagger knife but demon Adam push them out of the rock wall but zanokin caught them.

Then the two yangs look to see the two blakes are climbing on the rocky wall and look back at demon Adam meaning their turn.

Demon Adam: the moment of truth yin and yang, do you think you were faster at beacon?

Yang: you tell us.

Demon Adam: me neither, but I'll cut that arm off again.

As he charged in the double yangs blocking his slashes and kicks but he pushing them as demon Adam just use his lighting explosion from his other blade.

Demon Adam: your aura might be running low (Walk up to them)hit me already !what do they see in you and those boys?! (charged at them try to strike by spin his sword to launch it but the two yangs afterimage it then went side to side) your just a coward like her and her sister!

He unleashed a biggest death demonic energy as he charged in thought he got them but his sword got hold to show two yangs and zanokin.

Yang and yin yang: gotcha.

zanokin: your wrong, what those two in us, something you should've , a long time ago! So shut the fuck up!

They punch demon Adam as he notice his two weapon as yin yang got his sword and zanokin break they other one.

Yang: we're smarter.

he zoon in front of demon adam as he roundhouse kick him to hard send him flying cough blood as the end of the cliff the two blakes uppercut him with a claw slash , as demon adam back away as the fusion boy fly up as he combine the two weapon as the two yangs and two blakes charged in as the two blakes impale demon adma's chest and the yangs punch throw a firey fist.

Znaokin: now! **DRAGON NEAPLHEM GOD! FIST BLADE!**

He unleashed a crimson beast with angelic and demonic wings along mad energy, a god blue warrior figure and an orange dragon together strike to his heart, exploded all of his energy and life away for good as he scream in agony as demon adam turn back to normal.

Adam: oh...

Zanokin: adam Taurus, you betray everything you would've done right, we was like you till there was one person of a human or half or doenst matter who he is has save the three of us, that person is benjamin Kirby tennyason the true hero of all heroes...

Then zanokin defused as zack,austin and koan.

Zack: all you cared to seek control over the white fang and faununs turning them what is right or wrong, you let that darkness corrupt your mind, body and soul, wearing a mask to hide what you are from they other to pretend like as if you doing for them but yourself to make it worst like how what humand did to you…..

Austin: using of what they against to human and make it worst, you should be proud we fixed it like we did to for the two blakes...

koan: and now, koan and Austin promise to take care of the two blakes and love them and care for them. As our wife and good for our kids ...something you should've done if you sue to like her but not atmoee, like I said to you, you are no fanunus anymore, rest in hell and say hello to raygo and nui for me...

As koan impale right through adam's chest to leave a hole as he drain his soul and ate it, then Austin took the red energy sphere is his semblance and took his sword, koan remove and ripped adma's clothes ,boots and gloves.

As the adam fall stumble but died fall down hit by another rock and splash into the ocean.

Koan nodded to zack, as the wielder of the ultramatrix pull out from his pocket a small darker blue liquid container to poor it at the water that adam in, his body begin to dissolve into nothing left.

Austin: he died as he lived, as a hollow shell of hate.

Koan: the hate that was birth by what the scheen dust company did.

Zack: he carry that past to this present but now gone in the future.

As then shade blake tackle Austin, yang tackle zack, yin yang and blake tackle Koan.

Koan: LUGI HAT BOIL!

Yang: zacky your so cool!

Blake: koany! Your stupendous!

Shade blake: austin, thank you.

Yin yang: you did great koany!

Koan grab adam's Wilt and Blush to give to austin.

Austin: thanks and now

He hold the energy sphere that is red.

Austin: adam's semblence.

As it shine bright as it gone.

Zack: now we all have it.

Koan then pick up of adam's outfit as he wear it and ride the black bandana at his forehead as the symbol at the back change from adam's logo to koan's logo.

Koan: hey kitty and lionless how koan look?

They start drooling and tackled him to the ground.

Koan: ZEBRA HEAD SHOE!

Austin then grab shade at as refixed it and let her wear it.

Austin: there good as new.

Shade blake: (smiled) thank you. (hugs him again)

Austin: yeah (he touch her scar on her stomach and healed it) now he's gone there no need to worried my kitty. (petted her head and her cat ears)

She smiled more and purred in bliss, she then gives austin a kiss and holds him on the neck.

Zack: you did good out there Goldie locks, I'm proud of you use both brains ans brawns at him.

Yang: why of course. (hugs him sexually) I have to thank you for both of them~.

Zack: sure do my gold dragon. (give her a fondle to her breasts and smack to group her ass)

Yang: Mmm~, why not I tease you a little? (grabs his but)

Zack: hehe cuz you want me to tease you more (blow her ear as she moan)

As yin yang and blake feel koan's adam outfit he's wearing around him.

Koan: yep fit like a glove even my clothes is underneath but still it to show the hero fang symbol really is.

Blake: Mmm, it suits you perfectly~.

Yin yang: say koany, are you feeling hungry~?

Koan: what you have in the menu? (grin wider as he drool and slurp his lips and show his tongue out)

Yin yang stands up and showed her big breasts as well as blake's naked upperbody.

Yin yang: my delisoius boobs as a drink and play with~.

Blake: and my upper meat as the main course~.

Koan: hell to the yeah yeah! HOTDOG TIME TO GO WILD!

He roar as he tackle the two to eat them up good.

After 10 minute of the zack, koan and ausitn have their time mating, which yang, yin yang, blake and shade blake giggle with perv smile and as if their drunk.

They regroup with ben and they others.

Austin: our enmeies is down and gone for now.

Ben: good so do malware for good, so far we took them all down.

As they notice koan's adam outfit he's wearing.

Ben: you took his clothes?

Koan: yepperydo!

Ben: looks good on you.

Koan: hotdog it!

Konton: yo guys, let not celebrate yet.

Ren: what's the problem konton?

Konton: I senses razorclaw survive and ringing the army with him here any second, and also coming a new grimm I know and met way back and is a levathein, a big sea monster grimm.

Austin: you mean like that one?

Austin point as everyone sees a two grimm that to be a gigantic, bipedal, reptilian-like sea creature with four humanoid limbs and a long tail. It has four gills on each side of its neck and a collection of dorsal plates protruding from its back, with red webbing between each plate. It has a dolphin-like head with a mouth filled with sharp teeth and three yellow eyes on each side of the head. Like many other Grimm it has external ribs.

Ausitn: why there tw-

Konton: grimmcon, tidal wave.

Austin: damn.

As they all look to see an entire swarmed manticore and spinx even razorclaw leading them.

Austin: were going to need a gigantic robot.

ben: done! Whichh give me a plan.

 **meanwhile**

 **at night time**

With konton, G cinder, G Emerald , mercury in a dog collar being dragged by G emerald and s. salem, they waited until a ship has landed on where they are standing, as konton make konton's eyes wide and blush hard is Neopolitan is still wearing Roman's hat. It consists of a brown jacket that ends just below her shoulders and above her chest and has pink trimmings on top and is pink on the inside, two brown belt shoulder straps, a gray scarf similar to Roman's, and a vest, gloves, a belt, pants and heeled shoes of a matching white color.

Konton's eyes twitch and nosebleed a little while felt a black and white flame erupt form his head.

Neopolitan: so konton, (spins around) what do you think?

Konton: I -uh, I-

Konton foam coming out of his mouth but shake his head and punch himself.

Konton:(clear his throat) is seem very acceptable adorable, I'm surprise and amaze.

Neopolitan: oh thank you, can I have a kiss? Pwease?

Konton give her a deep kiss as she moan and blush hard but break the kiss.

Konton: anyway Neo, disguise one of this ship as atlas.

Neopoltian: of course kotny.

She touch the airship as then it disguises as atlas airship.

Konton: good job neo, (grin wider) you true mistress of illusion but I can the real stuff form your skills.

Neopoltian: (hugs him) I know you do.

Konton: now we have to go to atlas since we know the relic.

As then megatron and his team, yin yang bunny, sastuki, Hansel and Gretel, dark leonia , ijin , fuyu, darkyuka.

Konton: thanks for ya'll to coming, also ijin and darkyuka you hurt mercury as both your punching bag.

They both turn there heads to mercury as there eyes glint.

Mercury: what?!

Konton: also sacred salem, we need you be in disguise, and I know a host that will be suited and even you took over her soul be in agony endless pain.

Konton snap his finger as a black and purple light portal form the ground open to shoot out non other then tock to the ground.

Konton: well, well, well if isn't the faunus crocodile tock.

The now named tock start to wake up.

Tock: huh? What the? (she look around and turn to konton)

Konton: as you remember last time, you slash my grimm reaper's eyes and she killed you.

Tock: you-wha?

Konton: the grimm reaper is my girlfriend and you dare try to kill her ,but now you will be a vessel.

Tock: who the hell do you think yo-

Konton grab her by the throat as he turn to his ghost form as a demonic echo voice stroke fear to her.

Konton: LISTEN YOU DAMN WRENCHES REPTILE! KNOW YOUR PLACE THAT I WONT TOLERATE DISOEIDEN! OR I'LL PEAL YOUR SCALES OF YOUR SKINS OFF TO MAKE A HAT AND JACKET OUT OF YOU SLOWLY OVER AND OVER AGAIN FOR MY KIDS! ALONG BREAK YOUR TOOTH AND SHOVE THAT DAMN CLOCK IN YOUR THROAT IF YOU DARE QUESTION MY DEMANDS!

Tock is now paralyze in fear while his girls blushes, felt horny, fantasize and good of him strike fear to his opponent while megatron grin of amusing and the twins giggle 

Megatron: that's my apprentice.

Hansel and Gretel: your funny daddy!

G. Cinder: Mmm~.

S. Salem: hmm~.

yin yang bunny: ...my huggy.

Sastuki: such great voice~

dark leonia: sexy konty~

ijin: MINE!

Fuyu: that's my big brother

Darkyuka: I want him inside of me~.

Neopolitan: no I want him to fuck me again ~!

konton: good, now be a good vessel for salem.

s. salem turn into black smoke as she went inside of tock's mouth as then she spasm a bit then took over as her hair grew a bit beneath her back and then she looked at herself.

S/tock: hmm, young but feels good.

konton: nice and it show strike fear and nice outfit that sexy. (Wrapped his arm around her waist and spank to fondle her butt)

S/tock: (giggle) oh konton, your terrible.

konton: well let's go in ,(turn Hansel and Gretel) also kids we're watching a movie and you can pick any snacks you want.

Hansel and Gretel: yay!

 **back with the heroes**

Austin: alright b what's the plan?

Ben turn into upgrade to pull out a part cube morph as he turn back to ben and give it to penny.

Ben: go to the giant robot and do your work penny.

Penny: you got it benny!

Penny zoom out.

Ben: zack, rubes, summer, we got silver eyes should wipe them out.

Konton: make that another. (his eyes flashes)

Austin: how the hell did you get them?!

konton: you say after the mating with maria, I too possessed the ability that seem worthy.

koan: awesome, also you need me and Austin, in case give you a major boost to turn them all to stone.

Ben: alright ruby, just like how maria told us.

Zack: we must do it in full force.

Maria: you must fouces on the people you hold in your heart, it will help you.

Crimson ruby: yeah of course.

Konton: after they wiped out, I have plans for them.

Austin: your going to reconvert them into what is in that mind of yours?

Konton: I don't need a word of a guy who don't have a security means finished last.

Ausitn felt hurt and anime tears.

Austin: why you have to bring it up?

Konton: cuz yout annoying like my brother so mind your own business of your stupid mart a** guessing mouth! anyway we need the grimm and girmmcons attention by our negative , only koan, zack and I can.

Zack: okay here goes. 

Zack, konton and koan unleashed all amount of negative darkness aura. That got the attention of all the grimms, grimmscon even the two levitheain and move to the source.

Ruby: is working.

Ben: here goes nothing.

Zack, koan and konton stop.

As koan hold on to zack's shoulder and Austin hold on ben's shoulder as ben, ruby, crimson ruby, maria, summer, zack, koan, and konton, they all closing their eyes begin to remember of all the people, family and friends they hold into their hearts very munch in their life and good times memoires flows within them. From the good, to the bad, then to the most important ones. As they all open their eyes, it flashes white of entire grimms and grimmcons area ,as the light blinded goes down to show the grimms and grimmcons are now absolute stone and not moving.

Zack: wow.

Koan: shiny.

Konton: incredible, I have never feel such...pure light I use.

Then all three of there girls all dogpile them.

koan: BURRITO NAHCOES !

Ben: yeah,now to deal the stones, penny your up!

As inside is the big robot as she place it on the inside of the robot as it morph into a huge robotic knight as penny is controlling it ,as then she using the control to launch all target missle and laser cannons to wiped all the grimmcons and grimms even the leviatheins cleans.

as then the big robot turn back to normal as penny got out and went to the group in speed.

Ben: well another job well done, good job penny.

Penny: anything for you benny.

Konton looked at the dust as he nsap his finger as all the dust stone begin to morph, what all witness the girmms explode into light to show humanoid human with lighter skin with grey hairs but differnet color, feature of a manticore and spinx, wearing armors like, as the levethin is now a bulk size human like a feature sea monster like and wearing a gladiator armor.

Konton: the reverse grimms.

All the reverse grimms bow to konton.

All reverse grimms: forgive us, one true lord and master.

Konton: now fly out and deal with the enemies.

As all the reverse grimms went out gone.

Konton: munch better.

Weiss: (lye on austin) can I sleep now? I need an austy pillow~.

Austin: sure.

Ben: okay team! Next stop atlas!

Everyone: yeah!

They went all the airship and another of the boy's ship for the rest of they others.

While the airship on autopilot as austin able to connect a contact screen as general ironwood now contact with the boys.

Ironwood: well then, as I live and breath, team BAKZ, have any problem?

Austin: run into new girmms and enemies but it going good.

koan: we figure is simple as four academy, haven, beacon, shade and atlas.

ben: we know the four relic, the crown of choice in beacon, the lamp of knowledge in haven. We have these two safe and sooner for the sword of destruction in shade

zack: and we hope that the staff of creation in atlas is safe we go there cuz we have a feeling the enemies knows about ozpin is alive and we're going there.

Ironwood: well now, after all that, you all must be exhausted, once you come to atlis, meet me at my office tomorrow.

Austin: we will, and we have big news of it.

ironwood: thank you and I will see we secure and be prepared, ironwood out.

As he shut it up the screen.

Ben: well guys we're heading there.

Koan: but I notice something as I sort of feel oz present around.

Oscar: he did, when he guide of the attack of those shock rock army as he save my life along help other.

Ben: yeah speaking of him, ruby and snow Weiss how you feel about him since we know the truth?

Ruby: um…

Snow Weiss: i'm still surprise but still...

Crimson ruby: the same.

Yin yang: still a little upset.

Blake: we didn't expected but.

Shade blake: hard to believe.

Mortum: we all know how it is, but you know is not truly his fault, you saw salem it was her first time losing her love and this how it turn out, her demeand and everything is the causes of it, oz thought his word to show her to turn out a no league but is not.

Ruby: I see.…

Ben: it already make sense.

Ruby: yeah I feel bad for him.

Snow Weiss: we all do.

Crimson ruby: also zacky and konton said he first met the god of light and darkness after jinn show us.

Austin: lucky. Now..(fallen asleep)

Konton: he's such an idi-(fall asleep)

Koan: nappy time(fall asleep)

Zack and ben fall asleep too as the girl giggle and hold them.

Ijin: so cute. (lay next to konton)

Ruby: (made ben sleep on her lap) they have fought for us.

Weiss: (hugs the sleeping austin) and yet, they are human, we need to do something.

Blake: but how? (hugs koan like a teddy bear) They are going to be gods, what can we do?

Yang: well, (holds zack to her belly) we need to think smarter and need something to add us.

Crimson ruby:(petted zack's hair) but they have connections with everybody.

Snow Weiss:(petted ben's hair) but we can make connections they don't have.

Shade blake:(petted Austint's hair) I can see what your going at.

Yin yang:(petted koan's hair) you think it will work?

Ruby: they have done so much for all of us, it's time to return for what they've done.

as the goddess and thier husband watching.

akaru: i'm so proud of them

akasu: now their turn to do it.

lilth: cant wait

sievia: me too

Andrew: our sons

minato: cant wait what next

hikari: yep

hillbrid: more to the future

as the gods of light and darkness appeared like image to the orion tinws as jinn next petting zack's and konton's hair.

jinn: there like you two.

god of light:we know where the answer.

god of darkness: you didn't tell ozpin cuz the answer will come soon.

jinn:(giggle) guilty as charged.

meanwhile

with salem and dunialle outside making the grimms gorilla with wings.

dunialle: is it almost like the wizard of oz but this time, the wicked witch has nothing on us.

Salem: indeed, because we're going to war with the boys, but something missing still.

Dunialle: Well when it comes it darkness, we all have evil side that from the darkness that corrupt any souls.

she pull out 4 black shadow riderwatch to throw it at the black pool as a monster sound.

 **SOCRCCER X! DRACO KNIGHT! SAVAGE NEAPLHEM! LEWAMUS PRIME!**

As jump out of the black pool is a mosntoerus another team bakz.

Dunialle: and there's more, time to fight fire with fire, thanks to the ampathy I able to have the girls genetic darkness of them felt drain by force.

As she make 4 black and purple sphere and throw it to the black pool as then erupted the pool is a darker girmm version of team rwby, except this ruby is more bewitching and sexy, she wears a black dress that its ripped to look like a skirt showing her legs, her dress has red roses and crow claws on the waist, wears black soakings, wears red fur arm cape with a black guard on the right arm, she is holding a grimm scythe.

The grimm weiss wears her old clothes but it's black and red, has an armor hand with red claws, holds a black knights spear and has black heels.

The blake is wearing a yokai themed battle style of a kimono, she wears a demon mask on her face as her hair is breaded, her arms with sleeves.

Then lastly is a yang with both armored up looks robotic who is holding a double berral shotgun, wears a combat black dress, has gray hair and has one legging.

Dunialle: welcome scarlet rose thorn, hell blizzard, killer Dusk and war brawler, you along the partner are born and one purpose that you must follow your goal, along the another team bakz, to killed and hunt down team bakz and team rwby along everyone they care or in your way.

Grimm team rwby looked at another team bakz as they smile liking what they see as walk over them.

Scarlet rose: (hug another sorcerer x) well hello there~.

Hell blizzard:(draw circle around another draco kinght's chest) you look like one who loes destrouction.

Killer dusk: (hug another savage nepalhem's arm) shall we hunt them down~?

War brawler:(hug another lewamus prime's arm and petted his head) how about you and I can killing~?

dunialle: excellent, now go!

As they nodded as they head out.

Dunialle: rest for a while team bakz, you may won the fight but the war is started and this time I will finished you all, team bakz and team rwby

 **with the heroes**

As the boys are asleep but open their eyes.

Ben: dunialle.

Austin: we will stop you.

Koan: no matter how many evil you allies with.

Konton: we will crush them all.

Zack: with all our heart.

Ben: cuz is hero time!

Ausitn: is omni dragon time!

Koan: time to go wild!

Konton: time to rise up!

Zack: is time to roll out! 

**Play Dragon Ball GT Ending 4 English (Best Quality)**

the scene starts to show the four boys standing ontop of a cliff having a good view of remnent in the background, as the young four brothers walking forward as ben has his arms on his head, koan wearing a little lion Pjs, zack with his sister and austin holding bloody in his arms.

 **As you're walking along, feeling so burdened and lost.**

Then the four disappeared as there teen selves are walking together as ben and zack are resting there arms on austin and koan.

 **The lights of the city, as you're passing by seem like they're swallowing you up.**

Then the boys are now in there other forms with ben as sorcerer X, austin as Circuit, koan as savage nephalem and zack as lewmus prime.

 **Our dreams are all broken, our hopes have all did and we can't wait to leave all these memories behind.**

Then the boys are now in there god forms as ben in his andoite form, austin in his dragon god form, koan as a nephalem and zack as a celestialsapion.

 **We'll head for a place, we've never been before, even if people think we're out of our mind.**

The four disappear as the back ground is still showing the boys looking at the view for a while as they turn they see all there friends, family's and there girls standing waiting for them.

 **We'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here, we'll take what we've got, we'll rise to the top, and we'll leave behind out fear.**

As they smile at them, they walk to them konton followed them with his arms crossed.

 **We'll take this rusty machine gun, we'll fire away and we'll blast right out of here.**

The five boys stopped and turn to the readers and give then a thumbs up.


	13. dust 13

**This story is back baby with the new volume! We don't own anything except our ocs.**

High up in the skies, Ben, Zack, Austin and Koan are still sleeping on there girlfriends/wives laps.

Blake: (turn yin yang) why i felt like they slept long.

Yin yang: cuz we waited November for it to happen.

Blake: wait you 4th wall break too?

Yin yang: hell yeah.

Blake: cool! Also I'll take shade Blake attire since her new outfit

Yin yang: and what about me? What me and the team where?

Blake pull out a poster of team RWBY new look in vol 7.

Blake: like that.

Yin yang: damn, we look so hot.

Blake: sure do.

Everyone notice the omnitrix , ultramatrix ,Megatrix and Nemetrix is glowing and spinning till they stop. Ben's omnitrix morph as it change white ,green middle and black line almost look like the mixed of the prototype omnitrix but, the rim of the dial is white, and the squares on the last upgrade are replaced by green arrows, and the area behind the hourglass is now the same color as the new wristband: gray. The outer band is black with green arrows, and the sides of the dial and the ends of the wristband are silver. The top of the gray. wristband has a green hourglass underneath the dial. The top of the dial is now black.

Omnitrix: **{NEW FUNCTION MODIFICATIONS COMPLETE, NEW ALIEN, NEW ENCHANTED, ARMORY TECH HAS BEEN GAINED ACQUIRED.}**

Ultramatrix: **{NEW FUNCTION MODIFICATIONS COMPLETE, NEW ALIEN, NEW ENCHANTED , ARMORY TECH HAS BEEN GAINED ACQUIRED.}**

Megatrix: **{NEW ALIENS SAMPLE ACQUIRED!}**

Nemetrix **{NEW FUNCTION ACQUIRED! NEW PREDATORY AND NEW EVOLUTION HAS BEEN UNLOCKED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !}**

Ruby: what the heck was that?

Snow Weiss: seem they have new aliens and new function and ability, look at Benny's watch. It look different and upgraded now.

Weiss: hmm, I wonder what forms do they have now?

Raven: also do everyone notice something senses...different of zacky, koan, Austin, Ben and konton?

Weiss: yeah like, they adapt and became...

Winter: became what?

Weiss: well they became a half god, a nelpheam, a dragon, a warlock and they seem made their human side adapted along they're not full good as they're still half human and such of their other side do of their ancestors and species. They're connecting to their other selves, from other omni multiverse and suddenly! (eyes wide) austy finished zi o and now on this new rider from a new era Reiwa Kamen rider...zero one.

Shade Blake: really!? He'll be so happy.

Crimson ruby: there waking up!

The boys wake yawning as koan was wearing a fake long white bear he remove it and throw it away.

Austin: wow, finally zi o was awesome, gotta say. Zero one too, now i have to wait for ep 11 soon.

Shade Blake: (hugs him) I'm sure you'll be.

Austin: it got upgraded.

Jaune: all of your trix got new aliens, and Ben and zack have some new armor and enchanted from their trix too.

Nora: so do koany!

Koan: me see.

Zack: did we missed something?

Yang: nothing much, we're heading to atlas.

Austin: say where the alternative Penny?

Crimson ruby: I don't know.

Konton: she ask me a favor, you'll see.

Ruby: okay.

Austin: where the others

Neo: Sally and other in atlas at the safe house even at beacon that been rebuilt. so it just team rwby, jiro, team alternative rwby, raven, me, winter, cinder, penny, jnpr and their alternative, emerald, the bunnies, and winter.

Zack: i see.

The gang looking outside of all the airship of atlas getting all prepare and fly around a bit.

Austin: whoa…

Koan: big ship…

Voice: mantal 51, welcome home. Please continue your approach of alpha 12, the security meet you there, over.

Ruby: I don't understand, what's happening here?

Qrow: I don't know.

Jaune: but we are here, we got the lamp to atlas.

Austin:(turn Ben) what you think it is?

Ben: seem James getting peparing for any big battle our enemies gonna throw at us, so we'll find out now.

Austin: hmm.

Snow Weiss: wait, (pull out her scroll) I'll call my winter and see if we can get in.

Koan: let's land near the city and wait for ironwood's man to take us to him.

Zack: let be alert, I smell grimms and grimmcon, new ones.

Austin: like what?

Zack and koan: sabertooth tiger like.

Austin: oh boy.

Maria: going down.

as then the ship landed the city, to see people walking, like almost a bad neighborhood but the boy's guards they made making it cool, poster of team bakz some around and how the people like them, the team looked around.

Austin: hey, theirs posters of all of us here.

Ben: they still love us, ironwood sure have atlas see us as their enormous helpers.

Zack: speaking of ironwood, look.

They turn to see James on a screen but he is now older, and now has a beard.

Konton: he seem gotten very, very busy too.

James: … many of us trying in a cert of times, for the rest of the world, I can tell you this. the kingdom of atlas will remain strong and so of our 4 heroes, team BAKZ and will remain safe, that is my promise.

Yang: general ironwood, he looks...

Ruby: tired...

Qrow: James, what have you been doing?

Austin: man look at this place, some of our guards, people are some safe, but almost a bad neighborhood.

Snow Weiss: this isn't right, nothing is right.

Voice: mantal 51, we notice a detour on your rout, you can make your way to the doc mc 12 immanently, do you copy? Order.

Maria: we're kinda running out of time kids.

yin yang: we need to ditch the ship.

Ben then walks over to the coms and respond.

Ben: this is Ben Tennyson leader of Team Bakz, we're sorry but we need to have a look around Mental for a bit, please send some of your best solders to give us to general ironwood and a tour over.

Voice: copy that Mr Tennyason, over. (out of coms) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!

Austin: they seem surprise.

Zack: well James told them about us, lets land this plain down.

Blake: uh snow Weiss.

snow Weiss look at the screen of the Winter.A as she is wearing military grade outfit.

Winter.A: a reminder failure to cooperate with atlas military personal is a punishable offence…

Snow weiss: winter?

Winter: geez I look hardcore, (hugs austin) but I'm warm near my austy.

Austin:(blush and dragon tail pop out waggy) w-w-wow! Yeah but I admit, your other you look like that and munch and that outfit, making a wow out of me.

shade blake:(snatch him) mine.

Winter: hey!

Maria: I know someone who can help both

as the ship finally landed, the team taking a walk outside of the city, each of the people, kids, faunus type looked of awe, gasp off joy of the four heroes.

Guy 2534: its them! team bakz!

Konon: aaand now they see us.

the people whisper and gossip seeing their heroes in person.

Guy 24: you guys are awesome!

Girl 111: can I have your autograph?

Girl 63: can I take a picture of you?!

Kid 4: you guys are so cool!

Kid 64: I'm going to be skilled like you guys!

Faunus girl 3: AAAAAHHHH! ITS KOAN!

Faunus girl 54: he's so cute!

Faunus boy 3: you're awesome!

Faunus boy 9: can have your autograph please?!

Koan: sure and free root beer with cherry chunga for everybody!

Austin is overrun with questions, ben just shrugged it off, zack is getting pictures taking and koan is handing out free root beer and cherry chungas.

Then walking up to them is Twilight sparkle but she looks different, she's wearing is now wearing a light blue button shirt, over a dark pink vest, with a purple belt and skirt with her mark on it, with a bow tie on but still have her boot legs.

Twilight: oh you guys always given a spotlight when your not noticing.

Austin: wait, your the twilight we know! Not from zack's head!?

Twilight: glad you can tell the other me keeping my little brother okay, and I'm not the only here.

Austin and zack: uh oh….

Koan: hotdog!

Ben: oh crap.

Then a pink blur tackled koan a blue blur tackled zack and walking up to them are 5 others.

Koan: CHICKEN CIDERS!

The first is light purple girl purple with green lining ,changed to a swirl, exposing on her forehead. wearing a green shirt, a black vest, gray pants that small ripped hole like, and black shoes. She has a purple hat on her head and a watch on her left hand.

Pinkie pie who tackle koan at the ground , with a new outfit a sleeves white shirt with balloons pictures, puffy fluffy skirt, legging with socks , short heel sandals.

One has white skin with long coifed purple hair, light blue eyelash, blue eyes, wears a blue top, blouse a light purple skirt, purple sandals as diamond decorate on her outfit.

The other one has tanned skil, long blonde hair and light green eyes, she wears a farm girl clothing featuring a white button long sleeved shirt with green on top, picture of an Apple. a blue jean skirt and boots with red apples on it, and finishing the look is a classic brown cowgirl hat.

The other girl has butterscotch skin, long pink hair, butterfly hairpin, blue eyes, wears an a dress that blueish green spring color, pink short heels sandal as her leg wrapped of pink ribbons.

A girl who tackle zack at the ground is with blue skin, purple eyes, rainbow long hair, white short picture of a rainbow thunder bolt and cloud with blue line underneath, blue jeans with rainbow thunder symbol and sneakers.

The last girl with orange skin, red and yellow long hair, light green eyes, wearing orange shirt picture of a sun. black leather sleeves jacket collar , purple skirt, black boots.

Austin: starlight and twi, (chuckle nervously) um hi.

Ben: hi there a-applejack a-and rairty, how you doing?

Zack: (chuckle nervously) how're you doing sunset and rainbow dash?

Koan: pinkie! Fluttershy!

Zack: oh man.

Austin: (twilight and starlight grown and cross their arms at him) l-let not get hasty, w-we have a very good reason if we explain.

Starlight: you got 8 seconds to explain now.

Austin: 8 seconds?!

Ben: you got to be kidding!

Twilight: 7...6...5….

Ben, austin and zack explain the whole thing to them about there adventures, dung and there fights.

Twilight: I see…

Koan: how did you girls get here?

Main 6: twilight.

Austin: oh.

Winter: (hugs austin) mine!

Weiss: (hugs his arm) no mine!

Shade blake snatch him.

Shade blake: no mine!

Starlight: seem you was very busy.

Austin: yep. Shade blake, weiss, winter, meet twilight sparkle and starlight glimmer.

Weiss: a pleasure to meet you two.

Twilight: and a pleasure to meet you as well.

They notice starlight hugging austin.

Starlight: what? I haven't seen him since childhood. (snuggle with him) your still cuddly.

Bloody: MINE!

Starlight: oh is you.

Bloody bunny: get your hands off of him!

Starlight: not a chance.

Twilight: so weiss, how smart are you now when you met austin?

Weiss: well usual till asutin wow me so good, I know see everything he see's and everything he thinks.

Twilight: i see.

Zack: RD you can let me go now. (she hugging him)

Rainbow dash: never!

Sunset snatch him and hug him.

Sunset: hugs!

Zack: still nice to see you too sunny.

Sunset: yeah.

Shadow bunny: MY HUGGY!

Sunset: shadow.

Shadow bunny: he's mine! I know him way munch!

Sunset: (push her face away) you've been extremely greedy with zack, let me have a turn with him!

Shadow bunny: NEVER!

Sunset petted his hair which he enjoyed, as wolf ears pop out from his head.

Sunset: oh wow.

Yang: (walk up her) hey.

Sunset: hey there

Yang: so what you and your friends mean when you girls met the boys since childhood?

Sunset: oh we met then when all of us are 6.

Yang: i see.

Koan: me koan glad to see pinkie and fluttershy.

Pinkie pie: I miss you so much koany!

Fluttershy: me too

Pinkie sniffing koan as he smell like cherry chunga.

Pinkie pie: … are those… cherry chungas?

Koan: yep.

Pinkie pie: …. I WANT THEM!

Koan: OKIE DOKIE! (Pull out from his fur frame to show a box of cherry chunga) give them while their hot!

She shrieked with glee and ate the entire box making a small burp. She pull out a cherry chunga smoothie out of her... Puffy hair.

Koan: koan know it ! Me know you put stuff in your hair!

Pinkie pie: I do it all the time.

Koan: me too

Fluttershy petted his hair as he purring like a cat.

Fluttershy: oh your so cute.

Blake: so you know the boys we all was 6.

Fluttershy: yep, we've known them much more, what there favorite food is, what there favorite hobbies.

Rainbow dash: and how awesome they are.

Pinkie pie: and right now they have new aliens, new function, new ultimate form and perhaps a new armors that are tech and enchanted. (she smile big)

ruby: wait, how did you know that?

Pinkie pie: just a hunch.

ben:so how things been for you girls ? anything happen in ponyville?

Crimson ruby: wait….

Ruby: THERE PONYS?!

Ben and zack: uh huh.

Austin: also Pegasus, unicorn and alicorn as well, but their super special.

Weiss: I see, so they undergo some transmutation so they look more human correct?

Austin: correct, as usual snow bunny. (Kiss her check)

Ben: but thanks to twi discovery as she and her friend discover and gotten use to it

sunset: also you know how munch koan and zack are alike twins.

Fluttershy: even their different.

Ben: oh come on.

Austin: how alike and twins are zack and koan?

Twilight: yes, but there interests are more different.

Rainbow dash: they have their thing to make people fool very easily, do it!

Zack shake his hair to make it spiky more up exactly koan's style , koan poor water on his hair to make it as like zack's style.

Zack:(koan's voice) yellow what doing ? me am koan, and me like root beer along CHICKE NAND RICE!

Koan: (zack's voice) the name's Zackery masayoshi orion, just call me zack or Z, it's nice to meet you

They're voice change back to normal, shake their hair back ot normal so very shocking and jaw dropped and eyes wide everyone except the mane 8.

Austin: what-

Ben: the hell was that?!

Twilight: that's koan and Zack being themselves and each other

Austin: since when they get do that?

Pinkie pie: just now.

Winter: (pets Austin's head) well austy still mine.

Koan: anyway we should and follow maria to her friend.

They nodded joining the group walking as yin yang and koan discover a robot camera coming at them. It took some picture as koan grab the robot and stuff it to his fur frame.

Koan: survivor.

Maria: You have to remember, the kingdom of atlas lost the greatest war, the people of mantle needed a brightest sign in the future, and that sign was atlas, after all. The home of the cloud is brightest is gets.

They see a truck passing by with helper as they wave happily to the heroes.

Ben: I guess atlas really happy and trusted us, now atlas is safer and clean along everything under control.

Austin: well we did so munch wonderful thing, we know how 3 relic guard, only leaves one left.

Ben: the summer maidan.

Austin: hey zack mind if I have osme of the spring maiden as it help.

Zack: sure, jinn trusted me as long you ask nicely.(he transferred half of it to Austin)

Austin: feel nice.

Crimson ruby: Austin hold the lamp of knowledge, meaning zack hold the staff of creation and might share the winter maiden's.

Zack: say what?

Crimson ruby: I mean, you are the creation and konton and koan sort of destruction.

Guy 11: oh my goodness it's you guys!

They turn to a drunken guy who is drinking.

Austin: can we help you sir?

Guy 11: you team bazk everyone talking about! i'm so shock! thanks to you guys atlas is okay!

Konton:(smoking his ciggerate) he drunk.

Austin: I see.

Guy 11: atlas is the greatest kingdom in the world!

Konton walk in to him.

Konton: sleep.

The guy fall asleep and fall to the ground.

Konton: don't have time with pest.

Sunset shimmer: wait so your zack's counterpart.

Rainbow dash: and are you smoking?!

Konton: yeah why?

Rainbow dash: so badass.

Sunset elbow her shoulder.

Rainbow dash: I mean bad for your health.

Sunset: I see zack defeat you.

Konton: more or less.

As the teams walked off then follow maria to enter inside a shop

They saw an elderly man with dark skin and short, balding white hair. He wears a green cap with oval-shaped glasses. He wears a red vest over a cream shirt with a pink bowtie. His dark mustard pants and leather boots match with his cap and red-brown belt.

Maria: ah it's good to see you again old friend!

?: (fixing his glasses) ah yes, yes , have we meet?

Ren: well this is fantastic start.

Raven: I'll say.

Maroa: cybernetic optical implant, you adjust them, every 10 years and so?

?: (as he recognize her) maria! Yes! (his chair have robot 4 legs while offer her hand she accept) with the cybernetic optical implant, just in every 10 years and so hoho wow, has it been that long ready?

Maria: I know, I age like a fine wine, would be here sooner if I run into these jokers.

koan: thank you!

maria: at the time I thought they need my guidance while fighting a little thins.

?: oh, did they?

Maia: no, no, they have munch more complicated issue.

Qrow:(Fake cough to gain their attention) and this is?

Maria: such impatiens.

Austin: sorry about him, I can see your an inventor just by the tail and the smell of iron here.

Zack: also close sitcking in a low profile and technically assisting ironwood around of building.

Qrow: nothing gets to you guys huh?

?: why yes I am, Pietro Polendina.

Austin: Nice to meet you, I see things on atlas is going pretty well and James seem doing fine too.

Pietro: why yes, I have to say it's impressive of those androids keep around the people safe and not to mention the highly skills tech.

Austin: so what you do here seem helping people.

Pietro: i'm currently making shoes that dance, wanna try them on?

Koan, nora and L. Nora: YES!

Ben: sooner, the security code is all good and well.

Pietro: sure is, bene upgraded lately, very great to defense.

Summer: what about the council.

Snow sweiss: winter schnee?

Pietro: the council have fate and see the balance is going according to plan as they know who's the main threat is and mantle... wait you both are the scnhee twins.

Yin yang: wait what wasn't you tyr to say about mantle?

Pietro:(See yin yang's gauntlet forarem) it's been upgraded and painted it.

Yang: what?

Ruby: is everything okay?

Pietro: you are team rwby and bakz.

Ben: yep.

Zack: wait.

Ben and ruby: you know us!?

Pietro: oh I do, I most certantly do, and I feel like a dunce to recognize you sooner, my daughter told me all about you guys.

Penny:(came in) it's very nice to meet you.

Pietro: oh penny, your sister will be happy to see you and along you the most zack.

Zack: wait sister? Me?

Then alarmed happened.

Koan: new grimmcons, grimms and also something off.

Austin: yeah new grimms I don't recognize.

Ben: let's move!

Everyone run off to the city as they see every light is flashing red the andorids evacuating the people into a safe area, the huntsman and huntress preparing their weapon.

Ben: it's hero time!

Austin: it's Omni Dragon time!

Koan: time to go wild!

Konton: time to rise up!

Zack: time to roll out!

All four of them slap there trixes as Ben change to a short green metallic humanoid frog wearing a blue, black and green jumpsuit and omnitrix symbol on his back, Austin change to a large Anthropomorphic light brown pangolin that his plays has bits of different color, his right arm has dark brown scales, his left arm has light green scales, his tail has blue pieces and his head has red ones and the megatrix on his chest, koan change to a green haired hyena with black tail, legs and face, Zack Change to a husky. He has Brownish dark and cream colored fur, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. He has a tail that is small. The inside of his mouth is blue. He wears a dark black and red armored vest, black pants, black gauntlets, and a iron shoulder pads , Ultramatrix on his chest, konton change into a big white humanoid Spinosaurus, wearing black short, metal spike boots, spike wristbands, shoulders on his left and antitrix on his left shoulder pad.

Frog: what the?

Pangolin: ... interesting... form...

Hyena: HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! FINALLY!

Husky: not bad.

Spinosaur: now this a form to crush.

The team awe and shocked se the boys new alien forms.

Ruby: SO COOL!

Crimson ruby: SO AWESOME AND FLUFFY!

Weiss: oh he looks so cute.

Snow Weiss: a frog?

Blake: AHAHAHAHAHHAHA A HYENA! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Shade blake: a pangolin?

Yang: oh a puppy zacky-pie.

Yin yang: a fluffy Hyena.

Nora: AHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Raven: Mmm, so fluffy.

Summer: oh wow!

Cinder: wow.

Emerald: FLUFFY KOANY!

Winter: a pangolin, interesting.

Frog: Austin, new flash of this new alien I had and what can he do?

The pangolin turn to him then Slap his back to make two of him.

Ruby and snow Weiss: TWO BENNYS!

Frog 1: so is a duplicate every time-

Frog 2: someone slap me right at the back?

He nodded as the pangolin turns to in front of him then reel in his brown arm the. Slam it making a rock wave at the Grimm.

Husky: okay I know what it is.

Frog: good tell me.

husky: an Ekoplektoid from the planet Ekoplekton,capable of duplicating himself to an unknown degree when his back is struck. This can also be accomplish whenever applied sufficient pressure is on his own back by pressing the Omnitrix symbol. The clones are not linked in any way and can act independently from one another.

Hyeba: hahahaha, Each time he duplicates, the resulting clones become smaller and stronger by a proportionate amount. It is possible for to duplicate enough to become as dense as a black hole. become denser and more durable the more they multiply, with quarters being dense enough to harm opponent andThe clones can fuse back together into the original Slapback form.

Frog 1 and 2: alright!

Husky: however, seems unable to control his duplicating power, as each strike on his back forces him to duplicate unwillingly.

The combined weight and mass of each set of clones may cause issues to his surroundings.

Hyena: Since each of the clones have their own sense of individuality, can end up fighting himself if incensed hahahaha!

In his base form, the arms are sometimes unable to reach his own back.

Frog 1: eh it's good enough, have ditto and echo echo problem but i'm good enough.

Husky: so what you gonna name your new alien?

?: Hmm, slapback?

Slapback 2: **SLAPBACK**.

The pangolin look up to see some of the Grimm charging in, he open his hidden mouth and breath fire to burn them.

?: ... **PANGAELEMENTAL**...

?: well this guy, he is...

he charge in to each of the grimm, them slamemd and throw then jump up to crush the,.

? **STEELFANG**!

The heyna charge and slashes as continue laughing.

?: **LOON HUNTER!**

Dinosaur: and me I 'am(whammed the other grimm with his tail) **SPINOWRECKER!**

Oscar: I guess the city defense aint doing so munch.

Nora: somehow that doesn't surprise me.

Then they heard growling as each of the atlas robot taking down try to shoot then came in is sabertooth tigers attacking them.

Ruby: well we didn't come this far now. (set her scythe ready and same with her twin)

Slapback: let's go! We stick with ruby, cinder, summer and snow Weiss(charge in)

Steelfang: dibs my crimson, raven and yang! (growling then charge in four legs)

Pangaelemental: Weiss...winter...shade blake(charge in raising his arms)

Loon hunter: i'm hunting and eating with panther kitty , foxy , grizzly and lion kitty !(laughing while charge in)

Spinowrecker: And I'll destroy every grimms to bow to me! (charge in while roaring)

The two yangs charged in, two rens charge in.

Nora and nora L: HEY!

They look at two jaune.

Jaune: huh...

The two nora jump at their shield to charge in fighting, slapback giving each punch with the tag team with his clone and help by summer using her scythe, steelfang smashing and throwing, biting them ddown as yang help punching and kick while shooting, raven slicing each of them with her sword, spinowrecker slamming ,swatted each sbaerooth grimms and grimmcons , pangaelemental using his ice slashing and breathing fire and earthquake , Oscar taking down a hit then crimson ruby charge in slicing as steel fang help her slaughter then, the loon hunter duplicate 14 of them biting and slashing each grimmcons, Weiss and snow Weiss use their glyph to float in air, slapback 2 double kick them and pangaelemental froze them solid while the two ren slash then.

Two more coming at the two yang, loon hunter and steelfang, the alien husky show metal teeth bite them hard and loon hunter tearing them apart as the two blake shot the other grimms.

Loon hunter: hahahaha they taste good!

Steelfang: Well their dead meat! (while chewing the bones)

Another Grimm and Grimmcon was about to surprise them but they were disintegrated by a green beam.

Penny: that laser...

Slapback: I know that!

Slapback 2: me too.

Then many laser turning each grimms too dust.

Slapback and slapback 2: holy shit...

Penny: my twin! Clover Penny!

What they see someone flying, Her hair is now significantly longer and more rounded at the tips, and she now wears a black bow with pink accents. The ahoge remains and is more prominent. Additionally, wears a Victorian-era dress. The abdominal region is black with four golden buttons; the upper blouse remains silver, but the vertical lining now extends well down from the collar. Her collar piece does away with the green accents and is instead finished with a black ribbon, a power button at its center. now wears black fleece gloves with circular golden accents at the knuckles. Her footwear are now jet-powered boots, with the green lines on her stockings now illuminating exclusively when she uses them.

Steelfang: penny?

Penny: my twin! Clover Penny!

Slapback:(blushed) w-wow, she looks cute!

Slapback 2: dibs!

Slapback:(Turn glared) what ? I saw her first!

Slapback 2: well I know her more!

Slapback: my idea turn her human!

Slapback 2: no i'am ! and beside there two pennys.

Slapback: but I want the most.

Steelfang hit the omnitrix turn back to ben and so do the rest.

Austin: now I can see why, looks like Clover penny, ask konton to sent her to the past as her creator rebuilt her along with konton's help so I guess she human too.

Pietro:(came in) that's right, konton was very helpful.

Crimson ruby gasp to recognize her.

Crimson ruby: penny...

Zack: alive.

Pietro: darling, why don't you say hello to your friends?

Clover penny gasp of so munch joy seeing not only crimson ruby but zack too.

Clover penny: sal...

Crimson ruby: huh?

Clover penny: (crouch down) U...

Zack: uh oh.

Clover penny: (dash while blasting off) TATIONS!

Crimson Ruby: GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! (waving her hands)

Zack: WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! HOLD THE BLAST OFF!

But she crashed/hug tackled the both of them to the ground.

Ben: de ja vu.

Ruby: I know.

Penny: just like before.

Koan: you okay z?

Zack: oh, my ribcages...

Crimson ruby: uggh.

Zack got up and help crimson ruby up while dusted himself and fix his eyes from spinning.

Zack: you okay crimson?

Crimson ruby: hey is there two of you again? (Shake her head)

Zack: no but only me and konton(turn clover penny and blushed) woah, you look pretty

Clover penny then hugged zack's arm happily.

Clover penny: I missed you so much zacky!

Shadow bunny: GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU ROBO HAG!

Zack: not a robot.

Clover Penny: no!

Ben:(grunting his teeth) god damn it! Are you kidding me?!

Austin: now you know how I feel.

Ben: oh yeah? I like to see how winter.

Austin:(whimper a bit and anime tears) don't remind me!

Clover penny: it's a pleasure to see you all again!

Crimson ruby: penny, i- I thought you-

Pietro: die? I can guess the matter she did.

Konton: ever since she wanted to go back to be new and improve, she ask me to take her back and upgraded her and the core of atlas with the assist to f her father, I turn her into human similar like ben did to his penny.

Clover Penny: I am good as new, better even and now i'm official protector of the city!

Austin: remind you of someone?

Everyone Turn to Ben.

Ben: oh come on everyone of you do that!

Austin: touche.

Penny: (hugs Ben) I missed hugging you so much Benny.

Ben: yeah, now you have a twin sister.

Crimson Ruby: (turn Clover Penny) um you don't mind let go of my zacky now?

Clover penny: why?

Crimson ruby:(snatch him)he's mine!

Clover penny: he's my zacky and we have so munch to catch up about, I cannot wait. (alarm more) it seem we have to wait, zacky you duplicate right?

he nodded as he made a duplicate as she grab zack 2's hand and blast off

Ben: hehehehe,(turn at penny) some thing never change.

Penny: yep!

Konton: let move on

as they begin to walk out.

?: excuse me, you must be Team BAKZ and their friends correct?

They turn and see five people, leading them is a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a white coat with red and blue accents, and a four-leaf clover pin. His belt has a rabbit's foot keychain hanging off it. Another is a young muscular woman with medium brown hair in a short pony tail, brown-tan skin, and brown eyes. She wears a sleeved Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a white shirt with blue accents. She has a red belt around her white pants and wears spats that reveal her heels and toes. The other girl is a young girl with platinum blonde and brown hair shaved on the sides and violet eyes. She wears a sleeveless Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a sleeveless white vest, a rolled up blue shirt, a red tie, and white shorts. The other young man has long black hair and blue eyes. He wears a Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a white coat with red and blue accents with a canine tail as his trait. The last one is a pail young man with with really short peach hair, has a gem on his forehead, gray eyes and wears the same Atlestian style of uniform but it fashioned as a monk outfit.

Ben: yes we are.

?: we're the Ace-ops, my name is Clover Ebi.

Ben: it's nice to meet you.

Clover: I was tasked to lead you to General Ironwood.

Austin: sure thanks.

Clover: please follow us so we can get you to atlis.

Zack: very well.

They followed them to where there van is located.

Clover: I'm sorry but our van can't hold all of your friends,

Zack: don't worry, koan and i got it

Zack and koan as came in drive by and stop is zack's car a charger and koan's car is a bright red Lamborghini.

Clover: alright, everyone step inside.

As each everyone hop in the 4 vehicles and droves office.

 **Timeskip**

they are now in a ship which is carrying the whole group to the top of the country as Ben is being snugged by ruby, snow weiss, rouge and penny, Austin is being huddled by weiss, shade black, bloody and winter, koan is being snuggled by blake, yin yang, mumu and nora and zack is being snuggled by yang, crimzon ruby, shadow and raven.

Weiss: so austy, tell me about this zero one.

Austin: well he is a CEO with terrible but funny jokes, his rider transformation is function with a large satalight up in orbit, it can transfer data of the mechanical animal by using the desired SD card/key hybrid devices that are called progrise keys, in order to use ether of them is with three devices, a belt called the Zero-one driver, the Shot Rider, the Force Rider and the primitive one that let all machines use, the Magia.

Weiss: woah.

Winter: indeed, (snuggle him more) they are interesting people, and so are you.

Bloody: (snuggle his chest) my warmth.

Austin: you all started to get real close lately, are you okay?

Weiss: yes we are.

Austin: you know you can tell me, is alright.

Winter: well… we've been feeling more driven lately, in a sexual preference, since now as half Dragon

Austin: I see, well if you need anything, I'm willing to help you out.

Shade blake: (snuggle more) your the best boyfriend we ever have.

Austin: i know and it was good with you.

 **Flashback**

Shade Blake is now kissing with Austin as they manage to have some time for themselves. He fondle her breasts make her moan as his free hand is feeling her exposed back.

Austin: how munch you want me kitty?

Shade Blake: i-i know we haven't been dating, b-but I want it so bad.

Austin: yeah, me too, I just want to taste you, pick your brain and take all of you.

He nibbled her cat ear then spank her ass cheeks making her moan and shiver.

Shade Blake: oh~, even we haven't met that long, it feels like an eternity.

Austin: (whisper to her cat ear) how about we get to know each other? (blow it)

She shivers more and moaned a little, he then carry her gently to the bed and lay her down and got on top of her as he start to gently lick her neck, making her feel the pleasure of his tongue on her neck, Austin then slide his hand under her top and start feeling her breasts making her moan more, the way he was touching her and moving her left boob around is driving her crazy then they strip they clothes to be fully naked.

Shade blake: (start breathing a little) i-i can't believe were really doing this now, b-

Austin interrupted her with a french kiss.

She let her instinct as kissing him back, he finger her pussy. She grabbed his long duck to rub it faster up and down . she got between his cock to kiss the top , she start licking it all over including his balls make him grunt in pleasure which he enjoying it. He opened her mouth to begin sucking bopping her head up and down while deep finger her own pushy as it got a whole lot wetter dripping down.

Austin: kitty, I'm about to cumulative!

He summed inside of her mouth as she drinks it all and swallow it down, smile sexually and licking her lips while purring.

Austin: how it taste?

Shade Blake: so good~, delicious milk~.

Austin: now it's time for my fun.

He then start lick her nipples and her tips making her moan more as he start to rub her sensitive part as she moan more, then he gave her a love bite on her lips, collarbone, and bit hard on the neck as she moan and start blushed hard, suddenly she felt her skin start to toughen up and her eyes shift to dragonic, he then showed his dragon wings as it mad her mesmerized.

Austin: a cute kitty Dragon, just what I like, but I'm not done with that body yet, (line his dick to her pussy) now relax my cute kitty dragon, let Austin take care of you, and you'll be mine.

Shade Blake: alright, please give me your warmth milk~.

Austin: very well.

He went in her pussy making her moan loud as blood start leaking out, she whines in pain but was healed by Austin as they kissed he start to move in and out inside her glory hole. He begin to move a little faster as shade blake couldn't hold it of how good and even having so munch feeling in her mind getting to know him more. Then she turn around wiggle her butt at him, he shove it in begin going so very fast as she moan and meow loud at the same time, he thrusting his cock deeper in and out while playing her breasts and twist her nipples, spanking her asscheek a lot making it all red that shade blake enjoying him spanking her butt like that. He going super fast moving his hips a lot , shade blake roll her eyes up, goofy smile and sticking her tongue out.

Shade Blake OH FUCK YES! MEOWRE! I WANT MEOWRE! SPRAY ME WITH THET HOT DELICIOUS MILK INSIDE MY SLUTTY PUSSY!

Austin: I'm cumming!

He cummed so munch as she dragon roar and meow at the same tims , she lay down to his chest panting a lot.

Austin: how was it?

Shade Blake: s-so amazing, so good inside me...

Austin: I'm glad you like it. (spank her ass)

 **End flashback**

Austin: yep, wonderful and oddly now i know zero one and i don't have the animal keys, hmmm i wonder... Say koan can you pull out the animal keys from zero one?

Koan: what dragon scarf brother asking koan?

Austin: you are an animals and beasts correct?

Koan: yebba?

Austin: you might have the zero one driver progrise keys.

Koan: okay give me a sec.

Koan close his eyes as his hands glowing bright white and green, as then soon It stop, showing progrise keys of grasshopper, wolf, tiger, cheetah, hornet, gorilla, falcon, shark, wolf, Hercules beetles, scorpion, vulture, and mammoth.

Koan: there.

Austin: I knew it.

Koan: but why it came to me?

Ausitn: base relate of your beast like and animal like.

Koan: ohhh me get it.

Ben: we're here.

Austin: sweet!

The guards landed the ship down and open the doors to show a beautiful building that looks really futuristic and there at the top is a tall building.

Konton: hmmm.

Zack: wow.

Koan: it's big.

Austin: I give atlas some credit of how they do here.

Crimson Ruby: I guess we are seeing a general.

Ruby: better or worst.

Then they went inside of the elevator and one of the guards press a button and it started to move.

Ren: so what do we do?

Zack: It's obvious we'll talk to ironwood to see the situation and other thing been lately and any good news and bad news.

Koan: including of what we got.

Konton:(Show his hand cuffs) why am I handcuffs?

Ben: don't worry atlas will get use to you.

Konton: whatever.

Austin: not to mention to see what he want us to do and also koan you senses it?

Koan: mustache man and bad scorpion.

Austin: hmm, watts and that tyrian guy, they must be here try to find the next maiden and the other relic.

Bloody: that watts guy is not smart enough against my austy.

Austin: I know, but let not go quick, who knows what type of foes they'll bring, which is why we'll see soon enough.

Once they reach the top they follow the guards.

Koan: say bro why Clover penny need your duplicate?

Zack: check any area of grimm consider almost a pre date.

Koan: oh me see.

as they are making there way to the generals office, james, and clover penny with the zack double walked out of the corner while Zack 2 proofed out.

Clover penny: (notice the group) yay, you're here!

Zack: yep.

Snow Weiss: winter...

A. Winter notice two weiss and her other self

James: (notice the group and sighed) it's good to see you all here again

Ben: you too James, we apologize if we kept you waiting.

Austin: let say another enemies was a traffic to us.

James: oh please, you boys are always welcome, come to my office.

As they enter inside the office while they looked around and its spacious and has a window like the one in beacon.

James: it's so good to see you all again.

Austin: and to you too james.

Koan: we came just in time.

James: I apologies what happened in Argus.

Austin: is alright as long everyone are ok.

James: now, I have notice some activity regarding to your arch nemesis Dunialle right?

Aunstin: like you wouldn't believe.

Bloody: THAT BITCH MADE ME TURN AGENTS MY AUSTY!

Austin: bloody calm down. (petted her head to calm down and bring the lamp to his desk) we brought the relic safe and secure.

James: thank you.

Austin: is nothing, any report?

Clover penny: the staff of creature is safely secure at the vault!

Winter.A: and the winter maiden Is save and stable.

Ben: good, 3 relic and 3 maiden, now one more to go.

Austin: the summer maiden and the sword of destruction.

Koan: also there are two enemeis here.

James: I entrust that you'll take care of it while you stay.

Ben: you can count on us.

Austin: so james, you know dunialle and salem from the begging?

Zack: even the relic and stuff as well? You told them?

James: yes, did you really think the your the only working on plan right after beacon? With ozpin gone and the four of you boys been gone. I need my own team i can trust, so yes i tell them, the ace ops too. Which I'm glad your here, with this it is possible truly hope.

Austin: we saw the origin of salem and ozpin.

James: I see.

koan: bad witch use to be human, he and ozpin use to be lover till got ill and go heaven.

Konton: she pray and beg for the god of light but refuse of how he and his brother do of the balance, then lie to the darkness.

Austin: she was curse of immortality by the water, she make an army against the two but wiped them, she use the grimm pool make her worst.

Zack: then the god of light sent ozpin in a cycle of reincarnation, they have love again but didn't work out.

James: so is true, oz has push her back has kept victory out of her claws including dunialle and they will keep coming stronger and stronger until not anymore.

Austin: we place who in charge of the relic and some maiden power rename male version emperor.

James: which is ben the Fall emperor hold the crown, Austin the Spring Emperor more or less hold the lamp, and now zack the winter Emperor hold the staff. We was working our project that you team BAKZ left and including the assist of the andorids gaurds and konton's, other brothers are here and locked.

Konton: What?! Why the hell those 3 idiot brothers of mine are here?

James: that, I do not know, they just came up to atlis and surrendered with out a fight.

Akaru: we force them not to get in trouble.

They turn to see the goddess, hillbrid and sally, yuna, tsume are here.

Zack: hey mom.

Akaru: hi sweety!

Yuna: (hugs him) big brother!

Austin hi mom, hi sally.

Sally: hey little bro

koan: yellow mommy ! yellow tsume!

Tsume: (tackles him) koany!

Konton: I see, also I want my crew to assist this.

James: okay give me names of them and I release.

Konton: Nebula X, Neb the dictator leader of mine.

 **Meanwhile**

Coming out of his cell is a teen that looked like ben but he has gray hair, purple eyes, wears a shirt with the white on his upper body forming an X and has damp green lines on the sides, has a black jacket with black shoulder pads and has white X's on them with purple linings, zipper and damp green edges, has black pants and damp green, purple and white shoes, he has a purple omnitrix on his left wrist.

Neb: heh heh, looks like my vengeful warrior is here to pick me up, about time hehehe.

 **NEB KIRBY NOSYNNET**

Neb: and how long is that idiot is going to make me wait longer? Hehehe.

 **Back with the group.**

James turn to winter.A as she nodded

James: okay, anyone else?

Konton: The Cold Doctor who is the brains and scientist But dreadful, Drangergous D Ookami.

 **Meanwhile**

An Austin look alike, drang is definitely different, he has a new shirt/vest but this is black and has red flame designs over a gray shirt with ryuki's symbol with wings on the sides, has a red scarf, a white lab coat but still has the same black pants. Coming out and stretching while holding a book and did so munch push ups.

Drang: honestly I thought I never leave this human's flith and their toy cell, that brute finally called in.

 **DRANG D OOKAMI**

He gets up from his push up and start to walk out of his cell.

Drang: at least you idiots has some level of poetry and knowledge. (close the book hard)

 **Back with the group**

Winter. A: (brought out her clipboard) Drang, in for... a non stop sadist scientist, killing and reviving his victims non stop torment giving them infinite torment, experimenting, sucking their blood, make him his food, slowly removing, re-creating, making soldier bio genetic sample stealing, raw chemical dust he making a combination, re-experiment dead dragon's body and borns including scale tissues, re making virus that kill and sickness machine turning them into undead machine.

Austin: wow, I am pretty deadly if I want to be.

Konton: oh don't try to act like you can ookami, you can try nor no matter want, drang can be deadly.

Clover penny: the council requested is to be watched over so he won't go an all out hacking spree.

Konton: and last but not least, the undead ghoul of genocide and the nightmare of jokers, Feral Jester

 **Meanwhile**

Koan's double Jester has brownish crimson hair, but has light gray skin with red lines all over his body, his right eye is red and left eye is yellow with scar slash, wears a red ripped straight shirt under a black jacket with claw symbol on both sides of the shoulder, has black pants with purple linings and has black, purple and gray shoes. Feral Jester is tide in a straightjacket, a tide in chain on the chair like stool, have a mask on, he trying to break free, the guard is too scared as using a pool to remove the mask.

Feral Jester: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! FREE AT LEAST! THANK TO K! AND ME DEVOUR YOUR FLESH!(Drool a bit and roar)

 **FERAL JESTER**

Feral jester: I'm so hungry! I know where you all live and I can't wait to feast on something, oh and frank, tell your daughter I say hi for me. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Back with the group**

James and Winter. A look each other

James: can you tamed him?

Konton: always, the stupid dog is sometime lost without me.

Clover Penny: as long he eat the enemies and if he behave by it is fine.

Konton: good.

Ruby: I see, so your brother get along?

Konton: sometime we get along, don't see eye to eye, everyone mistake us as villain but the truth we're anti-heroism mixed anti villain.

Akaru: say, konton, I know you already have your girls, but if you wish, we can pull some strings.

Konton: (facepalm) what you try to string along his time mom?

Akaru: (smile 'innocently') oh just some girls, and we already pull some more for our boys. (giggle 'innocently' again)

Konton: for the love off, I know my other mom fused within you she deathless god damn it!(turn Lilith, silvea and akasu) and you threes! You agree with this shit, you want grandchildren that badly?

They nodded making konton slap his face again.

Konton: I wish I was eaten alive.

Then burst out is feral jester as he pounce at ruby licking her face cover in slobber and slimes.

Snow weiss: h-hey stop! That tickles! Ahahahahahaaha!

Konton: Feral! (put whacked his head and grab his collar to drag) you god damn dead dog !

Feral Jester: she taste like ice cream!

Neb and Drang came in through the door.

Neb: he run all the way trying to find food or lick stuff that sweet.

Drang: when I met the idiot beast, he bit my tail.

Neb: No kidding.

Snow weiss: well at least he's affectionate.

Neb: and a psychopath pet.

the girls looked at the first counterpart of Austin's, ben's and koan's.

Ruby: whoa, neb is more serious then our benny.

Penny: yeah.

Applejack: hoo boy, he's has a higher horse then ben.

Rarity: not to mention his faction sense.

Snow Weiss: yep.

Weiss: they look the same.

Shade blake: yeah, I wonder if he likes kamen riders as much as our austy?

Twilight: at least he still has the knowledge to back it up.

Starlight: and his reputation is bigger then mine.

Winter: well they have the same look I guess.

Sally: whatever austin out there, they are still the same.

Blake: oh wow!

Nora: double koanys!

Emerald: double the chaos! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Fluttershy: i-i-is he going to be nice?

Pinkie pie: he looks fun.

Yin yang: he's more animal then our koan.

Tsume: well he's still koan to me.

Drang:(holding the lamp) hmm, so this is the relic, the lamp of knowledge holding only 3 question and a being inside called for her name.

Austin: yeah, for mortals 3 questions per 100 years.

Drang: I know that, I didn't ask for your obviously answers.

Austin: just saying.

Drang:(put it down) whatever mind your words if someone already know as a hint.

Neb:(Cross his arms) we came as we detected and expect konton was dead but the vengeful seem alive and gotten stronger too.

Feral jester: atlas, we arrived...mother chain us before we spread around and locked us up.

Neb: only temporary of konton and the boy's missions.

Then the goddess put collar and wristband cuffs on the counterparts team BAKZ.

Konton: what the fuck?!

Drang: HEY!

Neb: huh?!

Feral jester: dur?

Akaru: we have to make sure.

Lilith: yeah.

Silvea: along how you do and behave.

Akasu: since your all In together.

Austin: anyway James, any new tech you and atlas has been working on?

James: I'm glad that you brought it up austin, (press the button) since you all have of the knowledge of salem's existence, I need you all to trust me, I have a plan and I like the boys too. Ozpin believe what the best way to fight salem and her allies is to do in secrets if that was a right choice or not, easier to say but we found ourselves leading a position well a new approach.

Qrow: then what you suggest?

He press a button to show a holographic image of the stadium where they were held the tournament

Austin: the festival tournament.

Koan: I see, the alternative CTT and lost contact been cut off mean merged to here.

James: precisely, when beacon fell and everyone lost contact one and another, I know our current system was outdated, anumnity bring the nation together, and it will serve that purpose ounce again.

Ben: our cct is working, now we need to like link our to the make a new one of the alter ones.

Then press the button to show a top part.

Clover Penny: isn't it great? We're are not going to replace beacon's tower, building a new tower on amunity coliseum by reestablish global communication!

Winter.A: By launching the tower into the astomphere.

Zack and koan: satellite right?

Winter.A: precisely, out of reach of the grimm and capable of maintaining communication even if we loose another tower.

Austin: that is a great plan, but there will eventually be turn agents us.

James: what do you mean.

Drang: he means you idiotic human is that if someone smart enough manage to hack into the satalight and take down the other towers even if the coliseum is up in orbit.

Austin: I was getting to that part, like Dang said it will destroy globle combination, but if we make an inoperable firewall agents outside interference it will still function properly and completely safe.

drang: not to mentoion Austin, I don't care what part your in. watts doesn't take for a genius if he see atlas's tech and how it is but cannot get our tech as we modfide, customize and upgrade any A.I and direct system, we can work on the satellite make and very proof to backfire any intruder of hacking and scanning any being who trying to force it. Watts from the alter did help the cinder from alter the reason of hacking and virus the CTT with help and the reason took control and many more type. whenever it be break I suggesting putting a cube glavanich mechamorph but in a both either hyper or Mega will do nicely then the original devolve one.

Austin: indeed, I need zack help on it and along my girls.

Zack: and i'll help of the weapon and armor as munch with koan's help, I discover the allspark in mean can do other trick then, bring machine to life and other cybertronian's relics and tech relate type that we may know.

James: (smile) you already have a plan when you enter here, I couldn't have such great allies as you four.

koan: ever since our separation and we was asleep before arrived at atlas, we kinda felt...improve and more

ben: and I saw a vision

ausitn: what is it?

Ben:(show his new omnitrix) this omnitrix a.k.a omni kix, it have a key, not only rival match enchant armor and ultimate evolution ,but tech armor match very munch to ever one of my aliens, zack have one too.

Austin: no way.

Koan: damn.

Ben: i'm sure aust you and koan have it soon.

Zack:(turn James) I will work on this winter maiden, beside we did the same with the fall maiden, as you know that my raven is the spring maiden but don't worry she learn and different but not night raven but anyway do of whenever.

Austin: we'll work on the project your working on, is time for atlas become a surprising to everyone.

James: I couldn't ask for any other, oh and your mothers and bens grandmother wanted to announce something.

Austin: if I have regret or spook to soon of it.

koan: what is the announce?

Lilith: well, we have discussed about it and pulled some strings.

Akasu: yep, we got you some new girls.

Austin,zqck and ben: uh oh

Koan: who ?!

Konton: enough ! Enough ! Enough ! EN-FUCKING OUGH! (walk the goddess) seriously! Isn't already enough they got kods?! The one made from their sample and their the mom and dad gene and along our past self genes?! You cant just randomly pick out chicks and soon fucking them and waited sooner pop out kids! We're in a middle of a fucking war and you suppose to be goddess to at least help some shit other then random girls to rather bang and cant get to known them ! If your mother and great grandmother! To think you four know best but not a very good enough ! If you don't take this seriously...well, well, me and my crew will disowned you four !

As then goddess then whimper begin tearing.

Konton: oh crap here we go.

Drang: 3, 2, 1.

They cry loud a bit of anime tears of water fall, outside is now a dark clouds of a rain forest. Silvea crying while using a tissue, akasu crying on her knees, lilith crying as her eyes turn blue, akaru cry of a mini dark cloud above her head.

Silvea: why you have to be so mean!?

Akasu: (Crying) YOU MEANY!

Lilith: WWWWAAAAAAAAAA!

Akaru: why you yelling at me? we're trying to help you! WWAAAAAAAAA!

Konton sigh ,then look up thinking of his life was and felt what he said horrible , as he felt he never felt in his life well he do something and a lot ,that is...guilt.

Konton: please! (they turn to him) look i'm so sorry and very sorry i said that, i know i think you four help quite enough but i see it wont kill me. Okay we'll do the string along as long you know what your doing, i don't want them to get hurt nor kill by any enemies douches. (hug akaru) i still love you mother.

Zack:(hug akaru) me too, your the best mom ever!

Ben:(hug silvea) even you maybe my great grandmother but i guess a mom too.

Neb:(sigh and hug her with a crack smile) and amazing too

Austin: (hugged akasu) i don't mind as i love you mother.

Drang:(small smile) and i accept what best you know.

Koan:(hugged Lilith) koan love mommy as that what makes me happy.

Feral jester: (hugged Lilith) and me love mommy so munch to be happy she here!

the goddess then stop crying 00.1 second as outside turn a great sunshine, the goddess explode fireworks of joy hugging them.

Silvea: eee!

Akasu: my widdly dragons!

Lilith: my laughing little demons.

Akaru: yay!

Everyone in the room was shocked to see what just happened.

L. Nora: … what just happened?

Nora whisper to L. Nora's ear.

L. Nora: WHAT?! THERE GODESSESS?! I guess that makes sense.

Nora: and the boys half human.

Koan: mommy.

Lilith: yes?

Koan: why you have a halo and why your demon wings turn angelic like?

Lilith: oh, I'm a demonic angle.

Koan: HUH?!

Lilith: thanks to your dad mated me, I'm this demonic angel as I'm have particle of a holy demon and I'm also part ascended demon, I am the reincarnated but new and improve from all other liliths, also as he madess i got. (Grin wider)

Koan: wait a minute, judging from the authors, and even of all goddess or gods of maddess type even being, entity, and all of eldritch there is, more as ever and dad have some from...oh my beavers, (Point at her while grin wider) your mad as me! I got some of your madness in me before i got my madness!

She giggled happily and nodded.

Austin and ben: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Koan: cool! hey you know the supernatural show?

Liltih: eh all of it little fact but fully fake and not true rip off but never exist, but the info power they have good, also if you think amaze koan I'll tell you later of the 666 in me and the beast that been made, btw you and your brother have a grimm rwby.

BAKZ: HUH?!

Team RWBY: HUH?

Alter Team RWBY: HUH?!

Penny and clover penny: who?

James: I guess you are not only attracting dangers wherever you go.

konton: we'll talk about it later.

ben:so the details as everyone is calm as so munch of it.

James: also seem you'll expect the mutant grimms.

Austin: what mutant grimms? I did senses some but we haven't seen any of them yet, what they do and look like?

James press a few buttons showing images of these new grimms the grimm look twice side, mutating hybrids and green glowing and spikes.

James: one of your enemies mutating the grimms and giving them each of some intelligent to think but cant speak.

Austin: i see.

James press the button and open the window.

Qrow: ozpin spent his lifes, many lifes, keeping this secret.

James: i know but since beacon things has change, without his guidance all i can use is my best judgement (notice their quiet) what is it?

Oscer: actually ozpin isn't completely gone.

Qrow: Oscar here is the enxt ozpin.

This shock James very much.

Austin: however he's not here but still there within Oscar,(turn his eyes on team rwbys and qrow) let just say the truth causes a jump of conclusion upsetting and...a little negative, doubtful more or less.

James: I see, (sigh) it was the worst news yet.

Austin: he'll be back though, he just need a lot of time, it was a bit hint he help and not to mention, we're doing this for him.

Koan: yes, ever the cycle of reincarnation, he did his very best.

Zack: if it wasn't for him no huntsman nor huntress will ever survive.

Ben: the lamp's answer to him of how to defeat salem as cant because, no one has never made it far nor done it but unless we try it out because how munch we been, we're gonna make it happen and the answers.

James:(Smile) thank you, it means a lot to us and to him.

Austin: although i still admit (turn Weiss and shade blake felt bad) i know you two feel guilty but it was the apathy pulling the string.

Zack: you know you never a quitter.

Koan: grimm bad but we know you girls are never bad.

Ben: so what we'll do to make you girls don't feel bad and cheer up?

The two team RWBY's all hugged them, James give the lamp to Austin

James: since you be the keeper like your brothers.

Austin: very well, also i hope so cuz lionheart's betrayal.

James: he was a good friend to ozpin, wish we can see right through it.

Austin: the term fear overwhelm so munch the balance of their oath and loyalty.

Konton: screw and forget him, he did his purpose and nothing, he never have a courage to begin with.

Austin: yeah.

Snow Weiss: so Austin, as Weiss told me you hate rich people.

Austin: well the truth behind it is show it big as my brothers know this. (Cross his arms and look up while Austin's girls listen) You see after my struggle every time of my dragon form after dung's experiment. I run and hide of people fear me, i have to find any shelter is useful sneak in library to read a lot in night when is close. Rich family found me and took me in, treated me nicely and i have two friends i made, even though this girl i almost have a crush.(close his eyes for a minute till he open his eyes) Then when i wake up to notice i was in a cage, treated as a monster, betray and horrible to me and force me to eat rotten food and mold, soon plan to sale me so they get more monster seeing me a goldmine, hurting me and calling me a freak of the richest, even my two friend reveal their ugly color and the girl broke my heart...i transformed again and rampage and burn to flew away, as i see how cruel and cold they have to make them go out party as acting like group who cares nothing and laugh at others even to those who have no money like other regular human along their giant ego and selfishness. That why i made a blood oath i will not be dammed again to let the rich people even treated other people not only poor but look down t the as inferior rock bottoms.

Austin: but that over now,(Smile) I'm happy the way i got my girls.

Winter.A: your little brother sure get along with my other little sister.

Zack: yeah, i'm glad he's doing well.

Winter.A looked at zack while blushing hard and heart beating so munch.

Winter A: _w-why is my heart beating this hard?!_

James: we must to work together, if fight salem and dunialle, now were on board.

Crimson ruby: tell us how we can help

James: (smile) good.

Ben: we better get working and tour around

Koan: koan think new upgraded weapons and new looks will help make things interesting.

Austin: same here, with the technology around here, it would be a snap making something extra special to work with.

Ben: since now we seen it all.

Austin: yes, thanks to our mom we stay here till very, very soon we head the next last one but in the meantime let make ourselves comfortable here.

Clover penny: (zip up to them) well let me give you a tour around campus!

Zack: okay.

Clover penny hug his arm and kiss him at the lips as he blush male her giggle.

Clover penny: i wanna go on my first date with you my zacky!

Crimzon ruby: HEY!

Clover penny: sorry ruby but i cant let you hugged him a lot.

Crimson ruby: i saw him first! He's my cookie zacky!

Winter. A felt jealousy and glared at clover penny hugging zack, she notice winter. A.

Clover penny: something wrong?

Winter.A: (clear her thought) nothings wrong clover penny.

Clover penny: okay(turn zack) come on zacky I'll show you around and make you some oreo churro and smoothie!

Zack: how you know?!

Clover penny: your mom told me, and I make it for you for our date.

Zack: (drool and head pop out showing fire works) OKAY!

Clover penny: YAY!

They dash away making Crimson ruby pouted then dashed leaving rose petals.

Akasu: (clap her hands) now then, shall we introduce your new girls to you? I'm sure you know them.

Austin: very well

then a white blur tackled austin to the ground.

Austin: GAH!

Akasu: ooh, there's one of them now.

Ben: i have a bed feeling(Got tackle) ahh!

Zack: oh shi-(got tackle) OW NOT AGAIN!

Koan: my turn! my turn!(got tackled) HOTDOG SYRUP!

Tackled austin is a white anthropomorphic bunny with blonde berated hair, red eyes wears a purple dress with violet line, with matching little hat and high heels. Tackling ben is a teen girl with long orange pig tails with ribbons that has bells on them, has a pare of odd eyes of a blue eye and a green eye, wears a red high school uniform with a red checkered skirt, black leggings and brown shoes. Tackled koan is a girl with a brown bowl hair cut, brown eyes and a white sailor shirt with blue skirt, white stalkings and brown shoes. And talking zack is a girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes, a red ribbin that fashioned as ears, wears a white uniform with a blue collor and skirt and an orange tie, black leggins and brown shoes.

Austin: oh craps.

Ben: uh oh.

Zack: (chuckle and nervously bit) hey.

Koan: Mako?!

Mako: I FOUND YOU!

Rabbit girl: I have finally found you my future husband!

Bloody: YOU!

Rabbit girl: (notice bloody) oh, its you again.

Orange hair girl: BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON!

Blonde haired girl: dont you hey me zackery masayoshi orion!

Ruby: boys who are those girls and how you know them?

Austin: this is Harriet one of the Broodales, I met her in one of my dimensional experiment, when she first saw me, well…

Harriet: (hugs him) we're going to get married one day!

Then bloody bunny tackled her and start have a cat fight.

Ruby: (frown at the girl with ben then turn at him) and you ben?

Ben: (laugh nervously) ruby, t-this is asuna.

Asuna: yeah and your in a huge trouble there pal!

Ben: now now sauna, i know i was gone of that explosion and suck to another dimension vortex by dung but things got busy and complicated.

Asuna: that won't stop you from facing my wrath!

Ben: come on what i can do to make it up?

Asuna: (crossed her arms) like you have something to that would make it up to me.

Ben: well how about this?

He slammed his omnitrix as he became pesky dust.

Pesky dust: how about it.

Asuna try to resist the cuteness as she continue to cross her arms, ben them slap his chest to change into one of austins aliens, but he has white fur wearing a black mask and a black and green jumpsuit.

Asuna: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Hugs him tight) SO CUTE!

Austin: wait how you got punch a bunny?!

?: that's Boxing Rabbit to you.

Austin: its still my alien.

Boxing rabbit: oh yeah? Then why have my aliens then ?

Austin: touch-

?: Austin Dragonion Ookami!

Austin: (turn blue) uh oh.

Walking up to him is a humanoid cat woman but she has black stylish hair, green eyes, tan fur, wears a black jacket, pants, white gloves and boots and she is very angry.

Austin: k-k-k-k-k-Kitty Katswell.

Koan: yellow kitty what doing?

Kitty: not now seinaruyami.

Austin: l-l-l-look kitty, l-l-l-let be h-h-h-hasty here, i can explain.

Kitty: talking cheep ookami, (walk up to him) theirs one thing that will make me forgive you, Austin the hare.

Austin: i'm not bunny I'm a half dragon.

Kitty: not when we first met, remember?

Austin: oh...ben: dude what she talking about ?

Austin: okay i might of use a bunny form

ben: what with you and rabbits ?

ausitn: i don't know why ! i suppose to use dragon but i feel like someone screwing with me on purpose to turn me into a bunny, it was an accident and i meant to try dragon but i don't know why, i mean kaon is the animal and compare to a hare (turn kitty) fine one and that's it, for now on is a dragon and i don't know who doing but they need to get the memo on me, that one is a slipped including my first my using an megatrix of punch a bunny i 'm expecting a dragon

he slap his megatirx but instead he turn into a stuff bunny like with an orange scarf.

?: okay this isn't punch a bunny, but a new alien and what the hell am i suppose to name this one?

Then he was picked up by Kitty and was hugged happily, and that made bloody and Herriat turn to him.

Bloody and herriat: MR. FLUFFY!

Mr. Fluffy: you got to be kidding me.

Kitty: (snuggle his fur) now I forgive you.

Mako: WHEREHAVEYOUBEENKOANYIVEBEENWORRIEDSICKANDI'VELOOKEDEVERYWEHREFORYOUA-

Koan: ask ryuko, she know what happen since you remember the last time you saw me right mako?

Mako: yes she stab you and teleported and you look, different ...so munch different and handsome!

Koan: i know let say i lost my sanity, ryuko came, i was pissed but all forgiven, even i heard she try to kill herself.

Mako: yeah, try suicide herself of the huge guilt, i stop her for trying to do that.

Koan: i know but at least now she happy that where back together, so mako, how you like this koan?(grin madder)

Mako: koan is koan for me! So wheres ryuko?

Ryuko: right here.(Came in)

Mako: (tackled her) RYUKO!

Ryuko:(Chuckle) I see you haven't change a bit.

Blonde girl: (pinching his checks) where have you been zackery! You had me worried sick!

Zack: I'll talk if you stop pulling my cheeks!

Yang: who the hell is this girl?

Zack: this here is chitoge kirisaki, she like me half Japanese and half America, and damn it chitoge stop pulling my cheeks!

Chitoge: not until you explain everything!

Zack: if you stop puling the cheeks I'll talk!

She pouted and lets go of his checks making a slapping noise.

Zack: look I'm sorry I worried you here, a big war happen, dung back, also already dealt with my counterpart and major stuff happen of dung's tricks sent me separated and got here of our situation

she just pouted her checks more still angry at him.

Zack: what can I do to make it up to you?

Chitoge: (smile) run.

Zack: huh?

Then a gun was fired making him dodge, he turn to see a person who is holding a gun, its a fair-skinned girl with chin-length navy-blue hair, radiant, red eyes and she is said to look very masculine. But a tomboy and wear is usually seen wearing khaki pants and a white shirt with a giant corn growing stem stalk weed on her red tie with a thin orange lining that goes up to her chest. She wears a blue blazer over it and wears brown shoes. wears a blue-ribbon on her head

and the second girl is known primarily for her has long, thigh-length red hair that she commonly ties in a ponytail, large amber eyes, partially covered large bust and a voluptuous yet slender frame that was present even from a young age.  
a she commonly wore a black and red flame-patterned bikini top with black shorts, a white studded belt, pink thigh-high socks and white, usually unzipped mid-calf boots designed with red flames emerging from the soles. She also wore black open-knuckled half-gloves complete with gold studded black bracelets and around her neck, a tall white, red and pink striped scarf in which she kept a space magazine for her so had a piece of signature headwear in the form of a white cracked skull hair accessory on the left side of her head as well two yellow chopsticks that kept her hair up and doubled as melee weapons.

and last a who holding a two gun psitol Chinese-American woman of approximately moderate height in her mid to late twenties. She has amber-brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and typically keeps her burgundy-colored hair in a loose ponytail, with rather large bangs falling onto her forehead. In spite of her slender build, keeps up her physique, sporting a slightly muscular build, which she doesn't conceal in the least. On her right upper arm, has a tribal tattoo, reaching all the way up to her neck.  
Her wardrobe typically consists of a pair of US military jungle boots without socks, very short cut-off jeans and a black crop top, leaving her belly exposed. She never bothers buttoning up her pants, and instead, uses a US Army webbing belt to keep them up. Revy also sports a pair of brown leather cross-draw shoulder holsters to store her twin Berettas in when she isn't using them. She also typically wears a pair of fingerless black gloves. For colder climates, such as winter in Tokyo, she resorts to something a little warmer, including a warm hat, a lined brown coat, full gloves, a horizontally striped miniskirt, leggings, and brown boots.

Zack: Tsugumi! Yoko! Revy!

Yoko: you jerk.

Revy: I hope you know how to dance fucker.

Zack: I already got holes in me with leads! Put the damn guns down and I can talk!

Tsugumi glared at him as she pull out a bazooka.

Zack: oh SHIT!

She launch it as zack ate it, then exploded as now he's a skeleton.

Chitoge: ah he's a skeleton now!

Skeleton zack: yeah I can see that.

Tsugumi: you better have a very good reason they we wouldn't keep firing bullets at you.

Skeleton zack snap his finger as reformed.

Zack: just stop with the fuck shootout here! (sigh) okay look I'll explain THIS again.

He explain the three what's been going on.

Zack: and that's how it happen.

Chitoge: hmm, fine.

Zack: what can I do to make it up to you four?

The four girls all huddle up to discuses what to make zack do.

Zack: hope is worth it.

Then they smiled as him evily now knowing what to ask of him.

Zack: god fucking damn it. (facepalm)

as they made there move, Kitty, Bloody and Herriat are snuggling with Mr fluffy.

Mr Fluffy: you can let me go so I can turn back to normal.

Herriat: (snatches him) nope, your going to be my husband and this form is perfect!

Bloody: like hell you are!

Chitoge, revy, Tsugumi, yoko petting zack, showing of a wolf ears and tail, while chowing his funnel cake oreo cutely along waggy his tail.

Chitoge: oh you're so cute!

Zack: how long I have to be a wolf/dog?

Tsugumi: mmm…. 6 hours more.

Zack: what?! there no way I-

Yoko petting his stomach as zack felt relax, lay down with his eyes close and his tail waggy more.

Zack: aaaaahhhh, so gooooodd…

Ben then felt an extremely powerful fire magic behind him.

Ben: uh oh, I know that fire magic elsewhere.

He turn to see a very gorgeous teenager with long black hair, green eyes and she paints a very serene figure, she has a large bust and great height and wears a white blouse with a blue tie and a green vest and skirt which covers her upper thigh.

?: Benjamin.

Ben laugh nervously while turn to Diamondhead for protection.

Diamondhead: uh… lets talk about this ayaka.

Ayaka crossed her arms and glared.

Diamondhead: … your giving me a running start?

She nodded as she made a fire ball. As she throw at him as a small explosion as diamondhead still okay.

Diamondhead: p-p-please let me explain!

Ayaka: fine , explain before i change my mind.

He nodded and explain everything to her. As she sigh while ben turn back to normal.

Ayaka: I'll let it slide for now.

Ben: how can I make it up to you?

Ayaka: hold on, there is more.

Ben: huh?

She pointed behind her for bent to see three more girls who are mad at him. One has shoulder-length dark blue hair and crimson red eyes. Has a large bust and wearing a white sweater and a blue dress on top of it. The second girl is a beautiful young girl of average height. She has fair skin, full lips, and bright green eyes. She sports a slender frame with a fairly small bust size, curvy hips and round buttocks. She also has well defined muscularly toned legs. She has shiny, unkempt red hair which she wears with a green cap. She wears a short t-shirt with an A-shirt underneath showing. The jeans she wears are rather torn on the left side while mostly torn off from the thigh down on the right side. She wears ankle high boots. The last girl is a beautiful and well-endowed girl with long pink hair that is tied with two red odango hair covers, dark reddish-pink eyes and rather large breasts. Wears a white long sleeved shirt, a black tie and thigh-highs, a dark-red outfit ending in a skirt and black high heels.

Ben: uh oh.

?: (start to tear a little) b-ben?

?: BEN! YOU FUCKING JERK!

?: finally benjemen, I have found you my darling!

Ben: oh shit, tomo, kisara and miyuri.

Qrow: just how many woman did you guys know?

Team BAKZ: more then one.

Qrow: and it seem turn out ugly

Zack: no kidding

 **Timeskip**

When ben, koan and zack settled there newcomers, austin is now having bloody in her usual hugging space and now herrial is on his back.

Austin: well better see this project and get to work

 **Meanwhile**

Walking around the streets is watts who is holding a case and an umbrella. With him a person in cloak walking next to watts.

Watts: ah, mr Ultron, come to assist me?

The person shown his face as it's metallic with red eyes and mouth.

Ultron: yes I have.

Watts: i appreciate you have come.

Ultron: Mr. Ookami and i have a long history.

Watts: I see, I've been meaning to meet him for his reputation.

Ultron: you will my friend.

Watts: I see he already made some adjustments when the world was still separated.

Ultron: I calculated this world and their highly tech, atlas as well.

Watts: hmm.

Ultron: we better go meet tyrian.

Watts: indeed.

Watts turn out the hidden camera but what they didn't know it turn back on as recording tryian sneaking out but something on his back is a bug nanobot is inside of him and one implanted on ultron.

As drang is watching them in the hidden room.

Drang: I am expecting ultron , if they think they run and hide? Let see. (contact austin and James) hello, there here, and brought ultron.

Drang smirk as showing fangs looking at the enemy in hunger

Drang: perhaps a snack later on for my hunger, this will be a good mission to have fun.

 **Play my hero academis 4th season op**

 **[ano hi mamoru to kimeta, yakusoku wa kono mune ni]**

the scene starts with a bright light where Rubys hand tries to reach it as different versions of ruby reach for the same light, as it shown the Ruby that is starting out, it change to the Ruby of the now as she closed her hand and starts running to the light, then the scene change to her jumping high in the sky where the sun is shining. Then the scene change to show Beacon in the background and atlis where the events of RWBY is shown as the logo fades in.

 **THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT**

 **[subete o ushinau koto de, ima, sukueru unochi ga aru no nara]**

The next scene shows the full group of Team BAKZ as well as the two alternative world RWBY's as well as the boys's allies as the screen shows even more allies. Then it shows different places wither one has the gods and james as the third scene shows oscer sitting on a bench in atlis.

 **[yorokonde zenbu o ageru yo, kono kimochi ga hijimete no, ikigai da]**

then it shows the Ace ops in front of the mines as more people appeared behind them, then it change to show Watts standing in a black area with ultron behind him.

 **[kizuato wa kakusanaide, zetsubo mo buki ni shite, ikiru to kimetan dayo]**

the scene now shows Ben, Austin, Koan and Zack walking as dungs image is shown in the black background as it change to salem then change to there mothers and ben's grandpa then it change to there RWBY smiling at them. Then it change to there past events of them being together in film, then team RWBY's body start to run though the white background then change back to the boys as they start to run as the background is now showing the snowy mountains.

 **[seipai kono namida kakiwakete, kimi ni, subete o ageru kara, o negai, do ka kienaide kuree, ano hi maroru to kimeta]**

then it shows the teams of BAKZ, RWBY, JPNR and JNR fighting agents the grimms with there new weapons as it shows all of them as it stops to show Austin and Ultron facing each other. Then it shows penny and clover penny falling though the sky as Ben and Zack are falling with them trying to reach for there hand.

 **[yakasoku wa kono mune ni, kie so na hikari da to shite mo, ikeeeeeeee!]**

then its showing the skys with the coliseum in the sky as the sun starts to rise, then the scene change to show the four versions of team RWBY as they stands up as there friends walk up from behind as they ready there weapons and to charge only for them to freeze to show the name of the story on the ground in black paint on the snowy ground.


	14. dust 14

**Play my hero academis 4** **th** **season op**

 **[ano hi mamoru to kimeta, yakusoku wa kono mune ni]**

the scene starts with a bright light where Rubys hand tries to reach it as different versions of ruby reach for the same light, as it shown the Ruby that is starting out, it change to the Ruby of the now as she closed her hand and starts running to the light, then the scene change to her jumping high in the sky where the sun is shining. Then the scene change to show Beacon in the background and atlis where the events of RWBY is shown as the logo fades in.

 **THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT**

 **[subete o ushinau koto de, ima, sukueru unochi ga aru no nara]**

The next scene shows the full group of Team BAKZ as well as the two alternative world RWBY's as well as the boys's allies as the screen shows even more allies. Then it shows different places wither one has the gods and james as the third scene shows oscer sitting on a bench in atlis.

 **[yorokonde zenbu o ageru yo, kono kimochi ga hijimete no, ikigai da]**

then it shows the Ace ops in front of the mines as more people appeared behind them, then it change to show Watts standing in a black area with ultron behind him.

 **[kizuato wa kakusanaide, zetsubo mo buki ni shite, ikiru to kimetan dayo]**

the scene now shows Ben, Austin, Koan and Zack walking as dungs image is shown in the black background as it change to salem then change to there mothers and ben's grandpa then it change to there RWBY smiling at them. Then it change to there past events of them being together in film, then team RWBY's body start to run though the white background then change back to the boys as they start to run as the background is now showing the snowy mountains.

 **[seipai kono namida kakiwakete, kimi ni, subete o ageru kara, o negai, do ka kienaide kuree, ano hi maroru to kimeta]**

then it shows the teams of BAKZ, RWBY, JPNR and JNR fighting agents the grimms with there new weapons as it shows all of them as it stops to show Austin and Ultron facing each other. Then it shows penny and clover penny falling though the sky as Ben and Zack are falling with them trying to reach for there hand.

 **[yakasoku wa kono mune ni, kie so na hikari da to shite mo, ikeeeeeeee!]**

then its showing the skys with the coliseum in the sky as the sun starts to rise, then the scene change to show the four versions of team RWBY as they stands up as there friends walk up from behind as they ready there weapons and to charge only for them to freeze to show the name of the story on the ground in black paint on the snowy ground.

In one of the dorms of Atlis academy, Ben is on his bed thinking on what to do next.

Ben: hmm, with things that are going, I wonder what's going to happen next?

He made a green small magic circle to pull out his smoothie that floating next to him, he drink as he begin playing his game at his tv, Mario and Sonic Olympic tokyo.

Ben: ah, now to get back to my gaming.

As he played his games happily, ruby and the rest of the girls who he banged started to feel weird.

Ben: you girls alright?

Ruby: (smile sexually) oh~, we're alright benny~.

Ben: you sure?

Ruby walks over to him and start to use her fingers to make her hand walk up to his chest.

Ruby: you know, i just realize, I haven't give you my apologies properly~, so me and the girls are ging to give you our apologies with your little friend down there~.

Ben: an apology? For what? And what little-(Ruby giggle stroke his dick) ooh never mind that second part but what you mean an apology? (grunt in pleasure)

Snow weiss: (walked up next to him and went though his shirt) oh you know, back at that village, where we snuggled near the fire place, when we feel tired and want your, (went to his ear) sweet warmth~.

Ruby: then we been cold to you, so why not warm you up again~?

Ben: (smirk) oh i see, you girls seem hornier then ever.

Cinder then pop out naked and make him turn to her.

Cinder: of course we are, and lets give you all the love you need~, and I'll warm you up all nicely~.

Ben: very well. (stripped naked already)

Ruby: (purr) now just relax, and let us work our _magic~_.

Ben: alright.

She gives him a French kiss as he begin kissing her back as cinder, snow Weiss and ruby begin licking his hard cock and his balls.

Lucy, zatanna, coco and rouge bunny join in as ben make duplicate for them to suck his cock.

Cinder rub her breasts around his face.

Cinder: there you go, you can suck on them Benny~. Suck on my tits as much as you want~.

Ben sucking her nipples as she moan and blush of his warmth tongue and mouth

Cinder: oh~. Such a hot tongue on my cold nipples~.

He then grope and spank snow weiss ' ass make her moan.

Snow Weiss: Mmm~, you like my bubbly ass Benny~?

Ben: sure do.

She gets up and walks up and show her ass to him.

Snow weiss: I think I should warm your face with my ass~.

She sat on his face as he tongue deep to her pussy while licking and sucking as she moan so munch while blush hard, then her breasts was played as penny is naked and have a sexual smile.

Penny: how about we make these more pleasing to benny~.

Snow weiss: of course~.

Ruby grab penny face to kiss her deeply as a surprise as they enjoy it while cinder rubbing snow weiss's stomach while kisses her neck, Zatanna starts to suck on bens cock while showing her ass to Coco and Lucy as they start to lick the insides of her holes. Ben then grab Lucy's tail to rub it as she whimper pleasure like a dog as Rouge bunny in her human form starts to play with her breasts and sucking on the nipples.

Ben: this feels good.

Ruby: oh you'll feel great when we start having your key cock inside our pussy holes~.

Ben: if you beg harder.

The girls all smile sexually.

Ruby: please benny~ give us your magic wand deep in us~.

Ben: alright.

He start to duplicate himself for each of his girls, His clones begin embrace a magical energy cocks pounding them so munch fast make the girls moan like crazy feeling it within them a log making their mind melt making them gibbering messes.

Ruby: YES! YES! MORE! MORE!

Cinder: OH SO WARM! ITS SO GOOD INSIDE ME!

Snow weiss: HARDER BENNY! HARDER!

Penny: SO GOOD! SO FUCKING GOOD!

All Bens: I'M CUMMING!

All of the bens cummed inside of ruby and they other girls, they breathed and crawled to to the real ben and make themselves as his blanket.

Ben: how was it?

Ruby: that was… amazing~. (kissed his check)

 **With austin**

Austin then stacking his new zi o belt along zero one belt at the shelf of his room.

Austin: okay finally i did it, now i have to wait for zero one's super form and study more of the progerise keys as well. (sat down) not to mention they give me some ideas but don't know yet, I wonder what next?

He walked over to his desk and start drawing blue prints for other projects.

Austin: all i found is decade and zero one but nothing, I need to find new was to make brand new forms, but what? Come on austin, you build a hard light reactor out of scrap metal and spare wiring.

Weiss and the girls feeling something

Weiss: (pout cutely): oh austy working to hard~.

Austin: but snow bunny, I'm trying to see how zero one progerise key work on any different legend riders.

Weiss: you've been stressing yourself too hard.

Austin: i know is- hey are you alright?

Weiss: I am now~, how about you relax and we'll make you feel relaxed~.

Austin: um alright. (he shrugged)

Weiss smiled as she leads him to the bed and make him sit down.

Weiss: don't worry your magnificent cute head of yours, your little bunny dragons will take care of, Everything~.

Austin lay down as shade blake crawl like a kitty with a cat smile while purring rubbing her face to his.

Austin: hey kitty.

Shade blake: hi~, you feel stressed, (got on top of him) don't worry, me, Weiss, your bunnies will make you feel all better~.

Austin: okay my bunnys, wow me.

Weiss the lives him a kiss on the lips as he returns it with a French one, shade d velvet came in undress him nipples as they licking his hard cock.

Velvet: Mmm~, such a tasty carrot~.

Shade blake: i want more of your yummy milk~.

Harriet and bloody pops out and start kissing his checks then his lips, They poof their human form as austin duplicate himself enough for his girls to have some fun, winter is moaning in his mouth as they kissed and was being pounded while he is holding her up, bloody is breathing hard as she is being fucked from behind, shade black and weiss are being fucked simultaneously with his two dicks, velvet is riding on him while she is horny enough to moan like a slut, harriet in the other hand she is being feeled and being nibbled on, he is now going very fast and very munch speed making the girls going to black out from this majorly pleasure they felt. 

Weiss: OH FUCK YES! MORE! MORE!

Shade blake: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OH FUCK YES!

Winter: CUM ALL OVER ME! SHOWER IT ALL OVER MY BODY!

Velvet: MORE! MORE! PLEASE FUCK ME MORE!

Austin: CUMMING!

They all cum inside his girls as they moan, Harriet is is now being eaten on as her austin is licking her pussy as her eyes turn hearts, she start to breath as she climaxed and her austin poofed as she rolled her eyes to her skull.

Austin: you girls are always good.

 **With koan**

koan is is hanging upside down, As to show koan is asleep while the TV is on, He then fall down to the bed still asleep.

Koan: (mutter in his sleep) funnny chicken...zzzzzzzzz.

In the room koans girls start to make there animal noises.

Then koan got up and then stretches.

Koan: there nothing like a good ol training and sleeping make it all jolly as a potatos, (heard anmal noise) huh? (turn to blake) kitty alright?

She turn to him and start to crawl like a cat.

Koan: blakey?

Blake: koany~. Take me, NOW!

She tackled him to the ground and kissed him.

Koan: okie dokie!

Blake start to rip off his clothes and french kiss as she rip her cloths off too, she break her kiss and start to show her animal features which is her tail as she pats heavily and show her eyes to be slinted.

Blake: koany, animal orgy now!

Koan: oh boy a party! Where's they others?

To his answer, nora, emerald, tsume, ryuko, yin yang who crowed and ilia appeared who is naked and crawling up to him as well as they showed there animal features.

Koan: there you girls are!

Nora: (shoulder off blake and now on top of koan) koany, fuck us now!

Koan grin letting his animal instinct take over as he duplicate himself, as they pounce on his girls to begin the mating season, blake is meowing loudly as she is being pounded and start biting on her neck and breasts, nora is being slapped on her ass as she was rammed, ryuko is being eaten and rammed but she just laughed it off with pleasure, tsume is also being eaten but on her breasts as she start to feel more wild as Ryuko felt the same thing, yin yang how ever is being rammed with two cocks on her holes as koans hands start to play with her breasts as his hands are biting on her breasts and nipples, as for ilia and emerald they are kissing each other as they are facing play with each others bodys while two of there koans is ramming their glory holes as they start eating them up as all the girls start to moan uncontrollably as they start to feed on his flesh, koan increase it more showing his animal feature making his angelic, demonic, choatic and mostly savage animal energy rises breaking their minds into pieces.

Blake: FUCK! FUCK! FU….(start to sound like a panther)

Yin yang: MORE! MORE! FUCK US MORE1 FUCK US TO….. (roar like a dragon)

Ryuko: KOANY! I WANT YOU INSIDE ME FOREVER! I WANT MO….. (roar like a liger)

Tsume: BIG BROTHER! I WANT TO NEVER BE APART OF YOU! I WANT TO...(Roar like a tiger)

Ilia: MASTER! OH MASTER FUCK ME TO PURGATORY! I WANT YOU INSIDE MEEEEE!

Nora: I LOVE YOU KOANY! YOU AND YOUR DICK! I WANT YOU IN ME FOREVER…. (roar like a bear)

Emerald: TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME! MY LOYALTY! MY SOUL! MY EVERYTHIIIIIING! (sound like a fox)

Koan: I'M CUUUUUUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !

He unlashed an entire cummed inside of them as they all moan and animal sound out as they fall down panting a lot cuddle to koan.

koan: now that, was stupendious.

 **with zack**

zack in the training section area practicing his hand to hand combat and different mixed marital arts at the hologram targets and holograms grimms as they're solidified.

Zack: phew, that was quite the workout. I wonder what other features are in this room?

he press it then he begin lifting weight of heavy objects while yang watching him working out, she start to see him them up she start to feel more wet and horny then raven, neo, amy, crimson ruby ,yuna,chitoge, revy,tsugumi, alexis and medaka seeing him working out then he begin using weapons different ones to close and long range along pin point aiming and using shooting rank skills improve.

Yang: … you girls thinking what I'm thinking right now?

they nodded as zack is done he got a towel around his neck then got his sport drink to teleport to his room to relax and drinking it.

zack: wow, what a good training.

Then he felt a hand sliding down though his pants as he turn to see yang with a sly smirk on her face.

zack: what's up goldie locks?

Yang: I saw your training, and it getting me all hot, maybe I'm a little 'blazer'ing.

Zack: what can I say? I'm on "fire" but my aim is a bit of a "hotshot" after all.

Yang smiled then grab his face and kissed him, zack kiss her back as she moan then spank her butt to grope it.

Yang: Mmm, you always have a 'bubbly' touch~.

Zack: well i do "burst" your "bubble" there~.

Yang: well there is more of us just wating for you to "blow"~.

Zack: well " suck" it to me.

she kiss again only for her to push him to the ground.

Yang: wanna see a dancy dance zacky pie~?

Zack: yeah

She start to do a lap dance on top of him

She start to do a lap dance on top of him, wiggle her ass in front of him and make her big breasts bounces then snap her finger wearing her hunter outfit.

Yang: consider it an apology to make it up to my poor zacky pie~.

Zack: an apology for what?

Yang: for the way I was so harsh on you.

Zack: but you know it wasn't your fault nor the girls, it was the apathy.

Yang: but I still feel bad for you zacky pie~, so we wanna make it up to you by giving our warmth and body to you~.

Zack: (smile more) well alright, I'll give you all my warmth.

Yang: good, oh girls~.

All of zacks girls appeared naked and start to feel his body, then revy sway her hips to his dick then rubbed her as cheeks on it.

Zack: Revi, you have a great ass.

Revy: and you have a great cock~. 

Zack grin as he dupcliate himself to pin his girls down and begin to have sex with them with a lot strength and speed. Yang is being slapped on her ass as zack kissed her lips and start to feel her hair

Yang: fuck me zacky pie~.

Crimson ruby: zacky, take me again~.

Zack:(Grin wider) with pleasure my little rose~(nibble her ear)

Zack start to to ram both Crimson ruby and Yang in there pussies as they moan as his hands glow to touch there breasts making them moan more in pleasure, all of the zacks begin ramming them in absolute surpass speed, giving them a hard lovebite, kisses, spanking, twisting their nipples, sucking the milk out of there breasts.

Yang: YES! YES! OH SUCK ON THEM BABY! HAVE THE RICH MILK ON MY BOOBS!

Crimson ruby: OH MY LORD YES! LET ME SERVE YOU FOR ETERNITY!

Amy: OH YES! SO AMAZING ZACKY!

Medaka: oh zackery! Your so amazing at this!

Alexis: OH ZACK! YOU FEEL SO AMAZING!

Raven: ZACKY! FUCK ME MORE! FUCK ME HARDER!

Neo: OH ZACKY! YOU CHANGE ME AND I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME MORE UNTIL I BURST!

Yuna: BIG BROTHER! I WANT MORE! I WANT MORE OF YOUR DICK!

Zack: I'M CUMMING YOU GIRLS!

He cummed very a lot inside of them as they all moan, then they snuggle to him.

Zack: so good.

Crimson ruby:(smile sexually) also my team and I gotta surprise for you , a new look~.

Zack: oh? is it sexy?

Crimzon ruby: it is for your devin eye my one and only god~.

Zack: good, also meeting ace ops was...something and the tour was something, also time of our new upgrade weapons and by the way. (smirk petted her chin) I got some new look too for you too see my silver eye goddess.

Crimzon Ruby: is there anything else should I do for you my lovely god~?

Zack: wear anything sexy immuse me, feed me and I'll feed you my cock cover in cookie dough and my milk~(blew her ear)

She moans in delight and start to kiss his lips to feed him her soul.

 **Timeskip**

ruby, Crimzon ruby, Jaune, Ben, Zack, Koan, Austin and konton are meating up to discuse the mission.

Konton: do of drang's surveillance found of our enemies around but hiding.

Austin: but it cant be, why it has to be Ultron?!

James: I assume you know him?

Austin: dangerous living robot of all, even survive and cheated death and well known to take down the avenger sometime, it wasn't easy for me sometime as he one step ahead sometime of my genius and stuff but not a lot, with Dunialle's help I see as he want vengeance on me.

Jaune: you guys know lots of enemys.

Ben: it comes with the job.

konton: yes, also drang has announce he did created, highly new next generation of the dust, along zack and I weapon system for atlas to use along the cold scientist's creation.

Austin: hmm, what kind of dust did he make?

Konton: follow me.

Austin: okay.

They follow konton through the hallways as then went to drang's dorm, then his other door as scan them, the door itself slide open as they went through the hallways as they see a big laboratory drang got.

Austin: huh, exactly as big as my own lab, I have to say this is impressive

Then they turn the test tube.

Koan: what the?

Austin: holy shit!

Ruby: my goodness.

Their dead trophies of his victims with words. " metal sonic ", Swartz A.K.A Another Decade", " Magneto ", " Super skrulls ", " The Hobgoblin", " dock ock ", " loki", " Infinites ", "Thanos", " Galactus", " MODOK", " Dracula", " Kang the Conqueror", " Reverse Flash", " Dio Brando ", " Dai Shocker ", " Ancologia"

Austin: Dai Shocker?! Reverse flash?!

Ben: he took down those guys so...brutal, no regret.

Drang: (appeared behind while next to the group) those fools want a death wish, so i gave them.

Ben: gah! (jump by surprise)

Drang: i assume you found my trophies walls of the inferior being i took down and collect them .

Austin: that a bit intense.

Drang: find what make them tick...peace by peace, there from my world, well i use to, konton you bring them here of my project?

Konton: yes.

James: we are happily to accept your project.

Drang: very well ironwood sir, follow me.

they follow him to a desk

Drang: now witness these next generation dust

He bring outnhis remote contrkl, press the button. The desk extend to pull out a big case and then he open it.

They begin to awe and surprise to look at the new dust in label. " Physic Dust ", " Ash Dust", " Magma Dust ", " Metal dust ", " Ectoplasm Dust", " darknezs dust", " Rust dust ", "Restore dust ", Magic dust ", Limit time dust ", " Vapor dust", " spirtual dust", " sonic dust".

The bottom is same dust as fire, light, lightning, water, earth, ice but different colors.

Weiss: whoa.

Snow weiss: you can say that again.

Austin: when did you two get here?

Weiss: just got here.

Drang: as you can see, the bottom are the same dust before but different color meaning upper level.(pull out a blue fire dust) level 2 fire dust or you prefer it blue fire dust, strong then the original base fire dust.

Weiss: I see, so the level 2 dust are more powerful to deal more damage and more destructive?

Drang: yes as same of the final level

Snow weiss: what's that.

Drang: rainbow fire dust, those different elemental are safety in case no one get hurt and here the special one. (pull out a lighting fire dust) a combination dust: Lightning fire model.

Weiss: Interesting.

Drang: yeah, you can use for your weapons and dealing of grimms and popping of such aura and semblence (give them 3 cases) i sent the other one extra for atlas to keep and the weapons zack and konton along the two manaic made will do.

Ben: thanks D.

Drang nodded.

Ben: let's go, ace op give us the mission from james.

 **Timeskip**

The team leaders of the two teams and the boys are in the office discussing about the mission and qrow is there too. 

Clover: alright gather around, our mission today is to secure the launch sight of the amatity communication tower. Denudation area and an abandon dust mind. Sense it closure of grimms has move in, good news, is all that untouched down there too scientists team they need the first phase of he launch.

Austin: and the bad news? I have a feeling grimms and grimmcons.

Clover: yes, atlis military huntsman are already hard at work clearing out the surrounding tundra, the recon has identified a powerful gist, a grimcon with the same properties, a metallic man, and eight unknown.

Zack: eight unknown?

Koan sniff around.

Koan: odd smell our girls.

Clover: there a picture of it.

They see a video of a dark swamp green magic circle like ben and ruby and crimson ruby notice a crimson and black blur speed but notice a dead rose petals.

Ben, ruby and crimson ruby: WHAT THE?! Jinks! Jinks again!

Austin: that magic circle look exactly like ben but messy a bit.

Koam: judging of the blurry speed that color crimson and black.

Zack: and it leaving it a pile of...dead rose petals?

Clover: there are more footage that look like yours, take a look.

They see videos of the events, they notice some old bandages wrapped that like austins, even their a slash of a beast while they hear echoing mad laughter of koan, a dark blue energy slash sword and a hoodie almost like zack, austin notice a picture of weiss's weapon but dangerous shape lance.

Austin: Weiss, that picture looks like your Myrtenaster.

Weiss: yeah, and those bandages are like yours but older.

Koan: that slash and that laugh...

Zack: my hoodie and my sword?

Zack see the next notice of a picture of yang's hair and koan notice a blurry shadow after image of blake's semblance.

Koan: kitty?

Zack: goldie locks?

Austin: okay this confusing

Notice mettalic robotic drones.

Austin: seem ultron's drones come to assist, trying to find anything or investigating the abandon dust mine.

Clover: we know you four can handle your fakers I trust?

Austin: dose sonic and shadow never fight?

Clover: what?

Austin: nevermind.

Zack: means we'll handle imposer.

Ben: along with ultron's drones to figure what are those other these.

Clover: and we'll handle the grimm.

Austin: also our kids will assist as we promise them to come, be careful with the grimmcons and mutant grimms.

Qrow: heh, we'll see.

clover: don't worry we'll be fine.

Zack: yeah the new weapons will do nice, along our drones assist.

Austin: good luck.

Ruby: come on! Lets go see pietro of our new weapons!

Crimson ruby: this is gonna be good!

 **Timeskip**

Team RWBY, Team BAKZ, Team JNPR, Anna, Emerald, J. Jaune, ra, D. ren follow pietro.

Pietro: apologies for the mess, and holding onto your weapons for so long, the upgrades you requested… well they're more then I expected, especially for you four boys.

Ben: we get that a lot.

Pietro: I could agree, your new weapons and armors should be as we requested, but I also took reviewing of your combat skills including the boy's parents too form the vital festival tournament there some addictiontional handsment but I suggest but for now these should serve you well.

As the group took the cases out of the lockers they opened it to look inside

Ben: oh yea now we're talking!

Austin: now this is an upgrade!

Koan: hahahahha it go great for the encore!

Zack: far out! This will really kick some ass!

Ruby: ooh!

Weiss: Hmm interesting.

Blake: ehehehehehehe! Me like!

Yang: ooh~.

Then the whole team begin prepared ,suit up and engage their new weapons and newly improve.

 **Timeskip**

At the air three aircrafts start to head over to the abandoned mines.

then open the door of the aircrafts, is team RWBY alternative will very new looks, Crimson Ruby a new outfit that is similar to her from before, keeping her waist clincher worn over a pale blouse, with her chest no longer exposed and her red cape no longer torn. She wears a short, dark red skirt that is split at the side with a small brown belted strap across the gap. Underneath the skirt is a pair of red shorts. On her arms, she wears black bracers with brown belts around the wrist as well as black fingerless gloves. Around her waist, she now has a brown belt with several bullets and a buckle of her emblem on it. She wears thigh-high steel-toe boots with brown belts around the thighs and no laces. Her hair has also become spikier.

Snow Weiss gains a new outfit. She wears a pale blue and white v-neck top, above which she wears a vivid blue shrug with a raised collar, puffy sleeves, and the Schnee emblem on the left sleeve. On her arms are a pair of long dark blue gloves. For her bottoms, she wears a long white tulle skirt that splits in the front. Over her skirt, she wears a light blue, high-waisted article that matches the skirt's cut. Around her waist are three white belts with a medium-sized pouch attached to the lowest belt. She wears long, pale blue wedge-heel boots with white frills coming out from the top at the front.  
In addition, she wears a pair of matching ruby earring that matches her icicle-shaped tiara with a diamond-shaped ruby in the center. her hair slightly changes her ponytail is now braided and she has grown out her bangs, framing her face more closely.

Shade Blake cuts her hair to be just above her shoulders and receives a new outfit. She wears a black, collared catsuit with a zipper on the chest and thigh-high black boots with zippers on the fronts and two kneecaps. Her long, white tailcoat has dark gray detailing on the chest, sleeves, sides and collar. It has a narrow gray belt around the collar and a wide white belt loosely secured around her waist through the coat's belt loops. The belt around her waist has a white pouch attached. The tails of the coat end in points,and the inside lining is vivid purple. The front zipper of the coat is upside down and extends to the very bottom of the coat, and there are additional zippers along the sleeves. Around each wrist, she wears a black belted wristband, and she appears to have something gray strapped to her back like a backpack.

Yin Yang obtains an entirely new outfit primarily consisting of khaki coveralls, the gold zipper of which is unzipped just below the breasts to reveal a white low-cut shirt. Around each thigh of the coveralls is a gold zipper that allows for the pants leg to be detached, as well as a belted strap that connects to the leg. The right leg is unzipped but still strapped to the coveralls. Over top the coveralls, she wears a baggy, black crop jacket with fur trim around the neck and black-and-orange straps along the sleeves. Around her waist is a black-and-orange belt with black-and-yellow folded fabric on the sides and a golden buckle of her emblem. She wears tall black boots with black laces. Around her left thigh is a wide black belt with a pouch attached. For accessories, she has resumed wearing her orange scarf around her neck and her purple scarf around her right leg, like she did with her original battle outfit.

Clovers voice: lets make it happen people.

The four girls smile at each other and drop from the ship.

Doing some sky diving trick, next to them sky diving is team rwby with Ruby wearing resembles of her original outfit but her chest is red, her clothing is black but has red on the elbow joints, she wears deep red leggings with red boots with metal parts on the tows and ankles but still kept the hood.

Weiss wears an open white jacket-suit with red insides over a white combat dress but the edges of the dress has ruin writing and has a white belt, she has gray gloves, and white boots with red insides.

Blake is wearing a black long sleeved jacket with yellow edging that exposes her belly and long tail, has a white three tailed poncho over her jacket that has her emblem, she has black ribbons on her forearms, has black skintight pants but baggy leather boots.

Yang is wearing a yellow cloak with red flame desine on the edges, has a black top, has silver armor on her left shoulder, has a red scarf on her neck, black short shorts, yellow leggings and brown and black boots.

The two rubys using their scythe to ride it upside down while dodging it as the top scythe's part shoot for her to land, the two Weiss using their glyph to diving left and right, using their weapons as the knight's arm help them slide down.

The two blakes using their new weapon to catch a top pipe from the building to swing down and land on top of the building, the two yangs back their right fist to shoot and land on the snow.

Both team rwbys finally land as their waiting for their boyfriend/husband and can't wait to see their new look.

Sky diving down to the girls is Ben with a new look, he wears a black and green jacket but kept his shirt underneath it, he is riding a hover board though the air as he start to twirl around the air as he is grinning the strong winds.

Followed him is Koan with his demon bike falling down, he is still wearing his red fur frame cape but he is wearing adam's coat but he change his emblem to his own including wiped the long sleeves into between the elbow and it cover the ripped sleeves to red, it's no w a combination vest and coat together. underneath the coat is a red straightjacket, the long armsleeves have an orange and white stripes , the red fur collar up, black pants with matching leg boots with red claws on the tows, he wearing black but white and red line and dots with red fur on the back and, as he was near the ground, the bike splits apart to make the bike into weapons start to drive around the ground carrying him around the area.

Falling down the sky is a wrapped up mummy, as it unfurled it shows Austin, he is wearing a black jacket with a white fur hood, dark brown pants, black shoes and black gloves, he still wears his white shirt of ryuki and his fest of his old shirt and his orange scarf, as he is falling his bandages shift to wings as he spiral down near some pipes and start swinging like spiderman.

Speeding down to the ground ,burst into a flaming meteor and firing some flames to make the snow melt then flip to his feet is zack wearing a red and a single streak blue form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with blue and white shoes and stockings. He also wears a flowing Blue hoodie vest with a long backside that is secured with a red obi tied over it at his waist and blue armbands. he wearing a blue and black along white line gauntlet gloves, the glove long between the elbow. and wears goggles on his head. The rest of his team landed next to him.

Austin: (turn at ben)love the new look B.

Ben: yours too.

Zack: nice touch K.

Koan: your is stupednious!

Then they turn at team rwby and rwby alter.

Ben: my rose and snow white look outstanding.

Austin: my, my a sexy snow bunny gone beautiful and my kitty now perfect.

Koan:(grin) oooh, koan like lion and panther new look, now that's wild.

Zack: looking good goldie lock and my little silver eyes.

Two team rwby turn as they blush, panting, heart beat crazy, almost wet and almost naughty fantasy to see their boyfriend/husband's looks and new outfit.

Ruby: ...wow…

Crimson ruby: …. you can have my cookies, my heart, my body and soul…..

Weiss: well austy, you look amazing.

Snow Weiss: benny, you look wonderful.

Blake: EHEHEHEH! oh koany you are amazing.

Shade blake: austy….. you look amazing and I want to fuck you again.

Yang: Mmm~ zacky pie you look dashing~.

Yin yang: koany, you look so wild!

Zack:(Walk up to crimson ruby and petted her hair) your hair stlye is different, almost like my, now your mine. (petted her left cheek)

Austin: (wrap his bandages around Weiss's and Shade Blake's waists and smiled) love the new hair styles, (turn to weiss) a long brarade, (turn to shade blake) and short cute hair.

Koan:(walk petting blake's and yin yang's hair) my two wonderful kitties.

Ben:(walk at ruby and snow Weiss) new outfit and hair style, so amazing.

Then a young man with long greenish-black hair and blue eyes. He wears an Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a white coat with red and blue accents. a canine tail as his trait meaning a faunus, and a young girl with platinum blonde and brown hair shaved on the sides and violet eyes. She wears a very short-sleeved Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a sleeveless white vest, a rolled up blue shirt, a red tie and white shorts landed to the group

Austin: you must Marrow Amin and Harriet Bree.

Koan: yellow doggy and speedy what doing? (waving his right arm)

Marrow: uh…. Good?

Koan: hotdog!

He slammed his head to the snow many time to pecking it like a bird.

Koan: I'm a woodpecker! (keep going till he stop) except with snow this time.

Harriet: I guess he is mad.

Then another aircraft fly by, inside is a tall young muscular woman with medium brown hair in a short ponytail, brown-tan skin, and brown eyes. She wears an Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of an opened white, one sleeved vest with blue accents and a dark gray shirt. She has a red belt around her white pants and goes barefoot save for some martial arts footwraps. She also has a silver hoop earring attached on her right ear. And an a tall man with short grey hair, deathly pale skin, and light blue eyes. He has several tattoos along the center of his forehead and chin. He wears a Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a white coat with blue accents, a red sash, a large blue belt, and black sleeveless gloves that go up to his brachium. He wears beaded necklaces around his neck and right arm.

?: THIS IS MY FAVORITE PART!

The two sky dive, L Nora a new outfit. She wears a pink vest with white collared shirt over a black short dress. She also has long detach sleeves with black fingerless gloves, white stockings and black boots. In addition, she wears matching metal bands with her emblem. She also cut her hair to its length in . J. Jaune gains a new outfit. He wears a high collar black shirt under a re-modified pure white chest plate that covers a bit more of his upper abdomen and similarly-colored bracers. Both the chest plate and the bracers are trimmed with gold. He retains his gloves and sash except he now wears dark navy jeans and dark brown boots. His hair is cut short and is slightly spiky. D. Ren gains a new outfit. He wears a sleeveless turtleneck dark green top, white long sleeves underneath, black half of a jacket/arm guard combination on his right arm with his father's dagger attached it, a single detached long black finglerless glove on his left arm, and black leather boots. He wears a ponytail is now braided.

Then Team JNPR and Anna have a new looks as well, jaune is now wearing a black hood t-shirt, with armor on his right forearm, left arm and legs, his sword and scampered are on his armored arm, he has blue pants and has belts on his waist and one on his chest.

Pyrhaa is now wearing her new breast armor but she has red tail cloak attacked to it as she still holds her armor legs but has black boots, a black vest, bronze shoulder armor with a red arm sleeve, a brown skirt, and a hair pin.

Nora is now wearing a white top with black short-shorts, has armors that is fashioned as wings on her upper body and two on her hips and thighs, she has a light blue bow on her tailbone, wears pink leggings that has wing edges and white boots with pink laces, she now has long strands of hair on the back of her head.

Ren is now wearing a bodysuit of an upper green with black chestplate and shoulder pads, his bottom waist is white but along black and gold line boots, a magenta belt and a sarong like in both side , his hair also a low pony tail, and have a sash on the back for his weapons.

Anna is wearing a female ninja outfit with her color and ren is wearing a jumpsuit that is black on the upper body, white and black on his lower body, his armor is fashioned of a teracata armor.

They nodded at each other and jump out off the Aircraft as the two jaune use their shield as they glide down near the ice cave with the two ace op member.

?: HA HA! Perhaps you kids won't get yourselves killed after all!

That make L. Nora, Nora, J. Jaune and Jaune slumped as Pyrhaa giggle a bit.

?: she meant it as a complement.

Then with Clover and Qrow retains his torn cape and black wristband, except he loses his necklace and old rings and now wears a new outfit. He wears a dark gray collar shirt with a black vest that has cross shaped buttons, and white v-neck shirt underneath , dark gray dress pants and black dress shoes. His old rings are replaced with black ones worn on the same place as his previous rings were, along with zech, koan. jr, alex, david, summer, lunialle, Aoihi and Mia joining in.

Clover:(touch his earpiece) this is alpha squad, LZ on clear, precede on foot, we all got fancy new scrolls so don't forget to use them, keep your eyes and ears open. I wanted an update when you encounter the target, alpha out.

 **with Team BAKZ and Team RWBY's**

Shade blake check her new scroll out notice Austin staring at her.

Shade blake: huh?

Austin: oh, sorry, not use to seeing you with short hair, but you look more cuter.

Shade Blake:(blush) thanks austy.

Marrow: and I did not sign to be a babysitter.

Harriet: yeah well, the rest of us babysit you all the time.

Ruby and crimson ruby look down and grab something a they see dead rose petals.

Ruby: looks like we know where our triple is.

Crimson ruby: yeah, say zack.

Zack: yeah?

Ruby: we found these.

Zack grab it and sniff it as eyes wide.

Zack: well shit.

Austin: what?

Zack: is our actual double girls but grimm.

Austin: say what?! h-how?!

Ben: oh man.

Zack: this time is different, seem their not heartless as similar like amy but very different.

Koan: so they have a soul of their own from both team rwbys?

Zack: yes, but a copy genetic of the souls from both, and the grimms and dunialle's power and magic...we're dealing with a Grimverse Team RWBY in the abandon dust mind.

Austin: oh shit, it's zoom all over again.

Zack: oh it more of it, since they have copy each of the both girls, as their elements as each have a negative aura, I mean I guess they wont be worst as the black flash was made.

Austin: hmm, (start to sniff something) wait, (sniff and widen his eyes) oh no…

Weiss: what?

Austin touch the black feather.

Austin: oh crap, there even raven and neo!

Zack: HUH?!

Koan: hey guys, I thought I smell a familiar smell...remember the another rider?

Austin: yeah?

Koan: I think...the four of us aust, we have another selves here too!

Ben and Austin: …. fuck.

They felt a little wave.

Austin: what happen?

Zack: they know and expect us to figure, so they're blocking their and our senses consider a surprise

Austin: oh man.

Ben: we should go anyway

they nodded as both Weiss wiping the snow to see stand of S.D.C As they had a sad look but Austin and ben patted their shoulder

Austin: I know Weiss, I know.

Ben: we will fix everything here.

They hugged them, they went inside the abandon dust mind as the two rubys felt freezing.

Ruby: brr, its freezing here! (hugs ben) need benny warmth.

Crimson ruby: s-so cold.

Zack wrapped her shoulder then she feeling his wamrth.

Weiss: without heating or projection aura...

Snow Weiss: the cold of solatod will kill you an hours.

Blake: I suddenly don't feel bad about leaving Oscar behind.

Yin yang: can we talk about that again?

Ruby: what about it?

Yang: we're really not going to tell ironwood about oz? When we learn about jinn? About Salem?

Ruby: we are…. we will, but you saw things look when we flew to atlas.

Shade blake: the general's heart seem in the right place but that doesn't mean we trust him...

Snow Weiss: why wont we play along for a little while before we make some major decions.

Austin: but he still an ally, beside the only two people who see oz down is night raven and hazel.

Shade blake: the big guy we fought in mistral?

Austin: according from what Oscar told me, his sister die of the mission as pure rage and hatred to him, Lionheart betray oz and James is the only one left close to him and all the hard work, I mean he did brought us together after got separated, we don't want ozpin feel like a failure, we saw how munch he thought the old salem still in there but turn out she's empty of no empathy.

Yang: okay.

Austin: I did detect, you not gonna like it and surprise girls.

Blake: what is it?

Austin: those grimm team rwby somehow made when those upgraded apathy messes your minds, showing your negative and doubting munch, it transfer and created them with that part.

Ruby: oh no.

Yin yang: oh hell!

Ben: relax, i'm sure we'll stop them.

Yang: right, so anyway, how do Oscar feel about that?

 **Flashback**

Crimson ruby has give the fake lamp to him.

Ruby: probally shouldn't keep running around an ancient relic on a keychain., you know?

Oscar: but-

Ruby: I know you'll be keeping safe in atlas.

Oscar: ruby hiding these from ironwood, doesn't it feel like ozpin did to us?

 **end flashback**

 **meanwhile with clover, qrow and they others.**

They are walking though the caverns.

Qrow: gotta say, still not really use working with other huntsman on the field.

Clover: well you had a team before, weren't you?

Qrow:(sigh) long time ago.

David: Well was, but except two still there.

Qrow: i just found working alone attence to be the best.

Clover: well I think that's shame.

Alex: yeah, if you're in his shoes.

then qrow about to trip but clover got up and let him go.

Austin: we discover our unknown enemies you mention, a grimversion of team rwby and monsteorus version of me and my bros.

Ben: they block our senses and themselves, be careful out there.

Clover: got it.

?: we should be approaching the mime at any minute.

L. Nora: this is so exciting!

Nora: I know! Is like we at an actual huntsman team!

Anna and L. Nora blushes on Ren and D. Ren while Pyhraa blushes on the two jauns new look too.

L. Nora: I um, like what you did to your outfit Ren.

Anna: I love your new outfit renny.

Pyhraa: you look pretty handsome jaune, (turn J, Jaune) and I love your new haircut

Jaune and J. Jaune: um, thanks Pyrhaa.

The two jaune blushes of pyhraa's outfit.

D. Ren: we should probably focus on the mission.

Ren: agree.

L. Nora: oh, okay.

Anna:(giggle) they being shy.

L. Nora: yep.

Harriet: Bravo checking in, head up in a snag, there's been a cave in the main entrance, not sure is reason or causes by a reasonable accident, either way we gonna do a major problem solving.

Clover: understood, let us know if you need anything.

 **with team bakz and team rwby**

they enter the main entrance of the cave as the two blakes know.

Yang: You two okay?

Shade blake: we just realize what we are

Blake: this mind is close during the explosion.

Weiss: I remember this disaster.

Snow Weiss: me too, or rather, I remember how furious our father was.

Ben: if you feel guilty is not your fault.

Austin: nor your family, your "Dad" take control feel like he have every right and what need to be, they see faunus like outsider but so blinding and stupid of never believe to look deep within.

Koan: and Also how Faunus was force, there was a strict rules of how they dealing with, forcing working the dust company but that was a past that didn't change, well until we set things right.

Marrow: this society is set up for faunus to be at the bottom and humans are willing participants, they benefit to do nothing but helping us, there are still one who abuse us anyway I didn't come to atlas to solve some issues, harriet found the rumble think one of you can fit through, eye dealy someone nactive to see in the dark?

Zack: my brothers but I let koan and Austin go.

Koan: we'll use our riderwatch of us, ben how you holding up?

Ben: beginning breaking the block so we can senses(chanting his spell as break) there we go

then they sniff around.

Austin: okay I smell a centipede grimms, that same ghost grimm and our enemies, let's go.

Austin, koan, and the two blakes entering inside the dark cave.

Marrow: alright you guys, look around, is there any dust in meading area?

Austin: negative.

As they heard a mad cackling laughter like blake.

Austin:(turn at blake) blake is that you?

Blake: no…

koan: it almost sound like

Then a pare of red light eyes, Killer Dusk pounce with a panther roar, swing her long tendrils whip blade slash then pin Blake while A Geist came attack shade blake, as Austin and koan looked at killer dusk, the girmm blake.

Killer Dusk: helloooo~.

Austin:(eyes wide In shock) OH MY GOD!

Koan: B-B-Bad...Kitty?

Killer dusk: ehehehehehehehe, hello lizerd boy and fur-man.

Austin: lizard what?!

Koan: fur man?! How did you know my other nickname?!

Then they felt as a hell flames and a dark flames as the two boy dodges, they see another Phaorah dragon and another savage neplhaem growling came in.

Harriet: damn it! Guys stand back!

She have her packback tech formed to gauntlet arms to punch the wall as they enter they see killer dusk holding blake, another pharaoh dragon and another savage neplahem.

Ben: holy shit!

Killer dusk turn at zack

Zack: a grimm blake.

Killer Dusk: hello~~~ doctor! And by that, I'M CUTTING YOU OPEN!

Zack: WHAT WHAT?!

The Geist then start to get away.

Yang: don't let it get away.

They about to chase till yang quickly got away about to punch someone but the fist colldie, she see war brawler with a grin.

Yin yang: no way...

Zack: AHHH!

War brawler: finally i'm inching for this fight and tired of waiting.

Yang: well you're going to face a goddess of anger, and that's me!

She throw her other fist at her face but caught it as they both smirk

War brawler: well goddess anger, why not we "crack" it up a notch?

Yang: I'm meaning to "break "this time.

They punching each other as doing each of their kicks and dodging as their weapons , war brawler double barrel gauntlet as her muscle enchant as shooting each of explosion while yang doging each of the punches.

Yin yang punch the white centipede.

White centipede: you got some punch there missy, the name drill bit, my grimccons love to have fun, let them have it boys!

The grimm centipedes start to dig at the huntsman.

Yin yang: that disgusting.

Austin then bring out his new weapon a white, black parts and orange ax and a shield like his old one but upgraded that he loaded with lightning-fire dust and Ice-Light, koan's gauntlet claws gloing and his foot as it begin extend and ready to go.

Ben: we know the drill, lets exterminate some Grimm.

Zack bring his gauntlet pounding them together.

Zack: right!

Austin: you got it!

Koan: hell yeah!

They all charge at the centipede Grimms and start to slash, bash and blast, Austin slashing and blocking the centipede grims including another another pharaoh dragon but the lighting-flames slash.

Austin: I get it now, you another rider not munch like us, since we're improved.

Another pharaoh dragon pounce using the bandage as blade to slashing as Austin use his shield as he smirk, a hidden gun came pop out from the shield and shot the another Austin as he roar in pain then Austin flip his ax while he jump over the importer m he catch the ax as now turn into a rifle gun mode

Austin: have some dust, on the house!

He fired rapid dust bullets at him as another phaorah dragon roar as flame and lightning dance around him while the two Weiss slashing the grimm centipede as ben using his new weapon, a hangun black and green and white shooting rapidling down as another, but the green hero's handgun turn into a chain scythe to swing it slashing and breaking them, koan use his feet claws to kicking rapid on his other self as his claws shift to turn into a rifle blaster, he loading it with gravity and Air dust, he up the air begin swiping.

Koan: BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Marrow: whoa, look at them go.

Shooting a combine air and gravity hitting each of the centipede grimm and another savage nelphaem

yin yang punching each of the grimm , have small dust explsoive as she press them, it explode killing them

the two ruby slashing as they smile their scythe turn around and slasing she fired and so do marrow and swing his weapon like a boomerang.

Till everyone felt a icewaves and a burry speed knock the two rubys and two Weiss as they see Scarlet rosethorn and Cold Blizzard walked in.

Austin: AHHH NO!

Ben: OH COME ON!

Austin: (clear his thought) i-i'm not angry!

Ben: me too!

Weiss: allow me to handly my double.

Ruby: me too benny.

Rosethorn: you must be us(Turn crimson) I love your new improve cresent rose.

Crimson ruby: yours too! can it make like energy slash waves?

Rosethorn: yep!

Ruby: so cool! I wish mine could do that!

cold blizzard sigh then flick rosethorn's head, snow Weiss and Weiss did the same to ruby and crimson ruby.

Austin: guess somethings never change huh.

Ben: yeah.

then a green magic circle shot a beam hit the two boys as Austin use his shied to stop it, they see the smoke clear another emerald mana has arrived.

then a black mist hit yang and sent her crashed the wall, they see coming in is another lewamus prime.

Zack: yang! (turn to his double) oh your going to get it.

Another lewamus prime: grrr

Zack extend his gauntlet into energy blade, another prime pull out his big sword. they charge in sword dualing while the two grimm centipedes going in a twirl against marrow.

Marrow: escape.

Then it froze while harriet zoom in and crush them.

Harriet: (touch the earpiece) this is bravo! We found the target but fluge deeper to the mime, engaging the sentinel.

 **with team Jnpr**

?: let's pick up the pace!

The two teams jump down the ice slope to go down the icy floor with the two ace op members, as they went down more Grimm and grimmcons appeared from the ground of the mines.

Drillbite: there you are! Drillbite! Terroize!

It roared as he pops out feet that has the insect legs on the thighs, the head flips down as a head pops out as two arms cane out of the body with the right one has the drill

Drillbite: let's dance partners!

The Grimms charges and the Grimmcons transforms to grunts.

The two jaune activate there shield to slammed it down at the grimmcons, the two rens shooting, while anna and pyhraa using her sword dance to clashes and slashing each of them even drillbite, kick him and shooting as the two nora charge in smashing each of the grimmcons,aklong dirllbite sent him crashed down.

Drillbite: grr, it aint over!

Turn into his beast mode and drill away.

Nora: oh no you don't! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

She try to smashing the ground making drills as L. Nora stared at her in awe and grin of excitement.

L. Nora: That is awesome!

Drillbite: ahh! What the hell you crazy human!?

Nora: I...AM... NORA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Then she try to smash him but then he escape, then nora came out of the ice and land to the group

Nora: ah poo, he got away.

L. Nora: you have to teach me that!

Nora: okay!

Ren and D. Ren: no!

with team RWBY and Team BAKZ

Austin bring out the zi o sword, then koan pull out geiz's ax mode.

They press their riderwatch.

 **PHAORAH DRAGON! SAVAGE NEPLHAEM!**

They attach it to the weapon.

 **FINISH TIME! PHARAOH DRAGON! SAVAGE NEPHLAEM! DRAGONIC!/CHAOTIC! TIME BREAK/ BURST!**

They swing there blades to make energy slashes at there another monsters, energy shape draognic and energy claw slash maeke them exploded as another emerald mana and another lewamus look each other as they chuckle of an idea.

Another lewamus grab war brawler and another emerald mana grab rosethorn to swing them around to throw them to block the incoming blast from Zack's blaster mode.

Austin: WHAT THE HELL?!

koan: MOTHERFUCKER!

Zack: using their allies a distraction and a shield.

Then the another emerald mana and another lewamus prime teleported away.

Austin: damn they got away.

While killer dusk whipflahsing her blade tendtrils as blake is speeding around dodging each of them , Weiss and snow Weiss getting push a bit but they clashing with cold blizzard and the two rubys firing at their girmm double but rosethorn slashing them in speed, war brawler and yin yang and yang demolishing each other.

The grimm team rwby back away turn at the boys.

Rosethorn:(looked at austin) ooh, (spotted his weapon) is that a sniper rifle with titanium coating with steel blades ax?

Cold blizzard(looked at koan) Hmm, can I pet your hair.

Killer dusk(looked at zack) oh Doctor~ I have a booboo.

War brawler:(looked at ben) well and I seeing green? Because I'm just hot with 'emerald'~.

Austin: 1. yes and 2. ain't you grimm girls suppose to be, evil and want us dead?

Koan: are you a fucking yandere?!

Cold blizzard: no we're not yandere so no need to worried.

Koan: good.

Cold blizzard: and your question ookami, we're created with the influence of the enhanced apathy and input the memories of Grimm who was engaged by well all of team RWBY.

Austin: uh z explain what gives.

Harriet: same here.

Zack: well it possible they have the copy genetic of both team rwby's soul, but the side effect that the soul is pure light and life, giving the grimm team rwby that which is positive and even of negative is washing away slowly, making them both pure good of light and darkness of humanoid grimms since our girls are demigoddess, meaning their not really evil, although a bit incomplete as need to be upgraded and finally improve.

Austin: right got it.

Marrow: hmm, and I thought you're sm-

austin: we're a big +! we're genius, technical, biological ,supernatural and yway if we gonna complete the grimm rwby we'll do it later, (seeing some grimm centipede left) we got some extermination pest to deal with and complete this mission.

Marrow: r-right.

Zack: also dusk, why you call me doctor? You said about open me up. 

Killer dusk tilt her head and made an eyed smile

zack: dusk i'm serious, koan don't like yandere. 

Koan: she is?! AAHHHHHH ! (extend his claws ignite with blue fire dust make her jump in surprise)THE EVIL YANDERE SPAWN MUST DIE! 

Killer Dusk:(Eyes wide and raised her hands in defense) H-h-hang on! I only got this because of your Blake's!

koan: good as long is not corrupt madness yandere…(his voice cold, left eye twtich) I never trusted those hollow eyes heartless bastards! I swear my stupendious to destroy all yandere for disgrace the madness! with their corrupt madness ruin the madness and the people ! me must to avenge the innocent! AHHHHH!

He turn at the grimm centipede.

koan:(He gasp then his claws engulf red electric dust level 3) YOU MUST BE WORKING WITH THE YANDERE IN SECRET! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! I'M GONNA SHOOT YOUR ASSES! AHHHHH!

Koan pounce at 5 grimm centipede massacring them unleashing lightning expulsion killing each of them.

Blake: LET ME JOIN YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Koan: DIE YOU YANDERE'S ALLY'S! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!

Harriet: holy crap he is insane.

Zack: yep(turn killer dusk) you might be from his blake but you do got your own. (petted her head) nice mask, looks cool.

She snuggles his hand for more pets as she purring.

Weiss: one left.

Crimson ruby: I got it!

Harriet electric zoom and smash the last one

Austin: hmm, impressive.

Harriet: oh um, not as impressive by you four.

Ben: but is cool.

Harriet:(blush) t-thanks ben.

Crimson ruby and ruby:(eyes wide in awe) woah!

Ruby: your semblance make you super fast!

Crimson ruby: just like us!

Harriet: very cool, well base on your reaction time, I say I'm a little faster.

Koan slashing while roaring at the grimm centipede then cold blizzard hug his back then petted his hair.

Koan begin speaking gibberish as cold blizzard calming him down.

Cold blizzard: shh, shh, is okay, is okay koan, the bad yandery is gone.

Koan: did I kill them? Everybody alive? Did I save them?

Cold blizzard: yes, there alive.

Koan: hotdog! I did it! I save the world! The madness justice win again hahahahahahahahha ! this call for a cherry change celebration!

Ben: we still have a mission to finish.

Koan: and koan still have a cherry changa to finished first! (stuffing cherry changa in his mouth and eating it)

clovers voice: this is alpha! we engage the target !

 **with clover and team**

qrow and koan. jr shoot as the geist avoiding

geist: back off human!

Alex: a grimmcon! Makeshift?!

Makeshift: damn straight!

Clover: all squads head onward to our position.

He show his weapon a fishin rod as try to capture but missed.

Makeshshift: oh you heroes in for it now! (then went possessed the big ice with steel on it)

the ice bolders start to shift and move up to make an ice golem.

Makeshift: Now you hutnsman will die!

Clover and along the teams fighting the ice golem , as qrow notice an ice ball about to fall on the metal parts at them

Qrow: wait stop!

Then the metal fell on makeshift as he fall through the hole. (turn qrow) thanks for the call out, that could've have gone bad.

Qrow: I wouldn't thank me, my semblance bring misforunite, sometime I cant keep it under control.

Clover: that so? (check his scroll and look up to see a bent iron poll) well don't beat yourself up.

He then use his fishin rod to bring down the iron poll down to make another hole exit.

koan. jr: well looky here

clover: my semblecne is good fortinue, lucky you huh ?

david: wow what are they odds?

clover:(touch the earpirece) Charlie, bravo, you should be able to cut off to the mime, qrow, the rest of us wont be far behind.

as the whole group has come to the mine of dust around.

Crimson ruby: guys!

?: everyone use causion, this room is highly active with dust around here.

Austin: gravity, heat and high explosive dusts particles are around us.

Ben: also it might trigger here and explosive.

David: also makeshift is back.

Ben: what?! Thought we took him down!

Zech: well now he's back.

Nora: I thought the target suppose to be here.

Makeshift: oh I am, just up top!

They see makeshift as his body cover in dust while land down.

Makeshift: and I'm ready to go! Hahaha!

Ruby: it added dust to his body?!

Ben look at the ace op ready to fight.

Ben: let take it down! Super Rider style!

ben got his wizard rider belt and his ring on it belt , zack got his faiz rider belt while pressing the buttons 5 types, koan got his ooo rider belt put in 3 coins of red,yellow and green as click the belt side way, Austin got his build driver belt , shake two fullbottle up of rabbit and tank to put them in.

 **SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 **STNAD BY!**

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY**

TEAM BAKZ: Henshin!

ben flick the ring as a red circle passing him, Austin crank the lever making the armor, koan use the scanner on the side ways driver to scan through it as many colorful coins around him, zack put the phone in the side and click it down as red line around him.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII~! HII~! HI~! HII~! HII~!**

 **COMPLETE!**

 **TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!**

 **FULLMETAL MOONSUALT! RABBIT TANK! YEAH!**

?: AWESOME!

?: kamen rider wizard! It's showtime! (show his ring)

?: kamen rider Build! the rules of victory (slide his right side on his rabbit side and flick his hand) have been set!

?: kamen rider OOO! (Tiger stance) seiya!

?: kamen rider Faiz!

Marrow: whoa.

Wizard: marrow, harriet, elm, vine lets go!

Wizard then fired bullet to hit makeshift's legs with his handgun while faiz shooting the arm with his cellphone blaster.

Vine: elm!

His arms glow golden to stretch to makeshift's leg and his other arm grab the poll.

Elm run then her feet glow to grab it.

Elm: vine!

Vine swing up top to grab at the arm.

Vine: marrow!

He throw his boomerang weapon but some scratch on it while build using hia drill and ooo's claws to slash it.

Makeshift: why you pest! Here's a new trick!

He summon 2 ice golems and they raised their arm club to fired ice spikes coming toward them

Marrow: Harriet!

Harriet get ready to use her speed while faiz put on a watch like to press the button.

 **COMPLETE!**

Now faiz's chast plate shifed to his shoulder and he is in his axel form. He then press the button.

 **START UP!**

Harriet start to move normal to Faiz as he runs past her She getting the dust crystals while in so super fast faiz breaking each of the armor around the 3 Geist into pieces and some dust crystal too.

Makeshift: WHAT?! ORION!

Faiz: to slow pebble face!

 **3! 2! 1!**

 **TIME OUT!**

Faiz change back to his normal form with three dust on his arms.

Ooo give build a boost to jump up to use his drill to drill the chest while ooo jump using his sword to slashes more as dust crystals. Then one crystal falling.

Marrow: crap!

Then clover catch it who arrived along qrow and they others.

Clover: when you'll be with out me.

then a flock of black feathers start to decorate the room.

Build: black feathers?

Then they hear high heels, making the riders to turn to see two woman.

Faiz: THE FUCK?

Coming in the room is a woman who looks like raven, but she has black feathers on her arms, wearing a black samarai girl outfit, black leg boots, has a black mouthpiece with red teeth and has wild hair and holding a red katana. The other woman is like neo but she has black and white hair with long pony tails, has one regular red eye and one black and red eye, wears black punk top and leather skirt with matching leggings, she wears red and black arm leather arm gloves and has a neck and mouth piece that is half black and half red red that is showing some teeth and holding a black and red umbrella uth some eyes on the rod.

Build: oh great, she made them too?

Faiz: what do you think sherlock?

?: is shadow corvax.

?: and frostscream.

Ooo: nice but we have a fight to end it.

Wizard: let's go! (put on the infinity ring)

Build: yeah! (got the genius bottle he press)

Ooo: hotdog! (3 purple coin he replace)

Faiz: here we go! (got his folded blaster he put his phone)

Wizard shifts his belt back and forth then place his hand with the infinity ring on it, ooo place the three purple coins into his driver then tilts it and pull out his scanner so he can scan the coins, faiz pull out his faiz phone out of his belt and place it to the folded blaster, build taps on the blue tabs on the back then twist the one up front then place it on his belt and starts cranking his lever.

 **INFINITY! PLEASE!**

 **PTERA, TRICERA, TYRANNO! (screech)**

 **AWAKENING!**

 **GREAT! ALL YEAH! GENIUS! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! ARE YOU READY?!**

BAKZ: YEAH WE ARE!

Then a bright white dragon burst out of wizards magic circle on his feet and flying around as the ring itself raise up with the dragon itself circling around him, Wizard is now wearing a silver cloak, a gray jumpsuit, and light blue gems for armor and mask.

The coins circle around ooo until they stop at the three purple animals of a pteranodon, a triceratops and a tyrannosaurus, then the coins mash together and place onto ooo's chest to make a white jumpsuit and now all purple armor with yellow ring on his chest, his head has a pteranodon design with green eyes, his arms resemble a triceratops which has the heads on his forearms and the horns is on his shoulders, and his legs is all purple with three tows with purple lines going up to his belt and has wings on his back.

Faiz press the 5 button three times then press enter as a red light shines onto him as his jumpsuit is now red with black lines on his legs with white armor on his chest.

Build then crank his lever as light blue instructors start to form behind him as it shifts to a machine where hundreds of full bottles go around ramps and one around him, his armor is now white as slops attack to spots on his armor and all fullbottles slide down and attack to the slots on his armor, his left leg, right arm and left side of his head has hot colors from red to light orange, on the flip side are cold colors from purple to light blue, his chest is his symbol with rainbow of colors around it as a gear part on his forehead.

 **HI-SUIFU-DO! BOU-ZABA-BYU-DOGON!**

 **PU-TO-TYRANNOSAURUS!**

 **STANDBY!**

 **KANZEN MUETSU NO BOTTO YARO! BUILD GENIUS! SUGEI! MONOSUGEI!**

Wizard: Kamen rider wizard infinity!

Build: Kamen rider Build genius!

OOO: Kamen rider OOO PUTOTRYA! (Roaring)

Faiz: Kamen rider Faiz Blaster!

Ruby: SO AWESOME!

Crimson ruby: I KNOW!

Rosethorn: THAT'S SO COOL!

Weiss: oh austy, you loveable fan.

Snow Weiss: who benny, you loo so cool!

Cold Blizzard: hmm, intresting.

Blake: AHAHAHAHAHA! YES! LET WILD BEASTS BEGIN!

Shade blake: whoa austin, you're so cool.

Killer dusk: oh doctor~.

Yang: zacky-pie take him down!

Yin yang: WWOOOOO!

War brawler: oh wow.

Frostscream: … cool.

Shadow corvax: (giggle) intresting.

Nora: BREAK ITS LEGS!

Ooo slammed his hand to the ground pull out a purple and black dinosaur ax as he use the purple wings to fly up along faiz flew up with his blaster, wizard summoned his dragon as it turn to a sword/ax weapon with a hand on the middle of the blades, Build zoom fast to jump up punch the ice golem while ooo use his tail like to whammed it as faiz have shoulder have blaster to shooting rapilding , as wizard who's riding his dragon as he controling the earth to sent spiek pillar heating and gathering fire ,ice and wind around him to shoot together as a slashing, team ops helping of dealing of mameshift , as makeshift try to smash each of them but kept missing, faiz use his blaster in sword mode as him and ooo slashes the first golem, genius and wizard jump as their punches the 2nd golem. They turn to makeshift get pulled out by the masm by clover.

Wizard: now for the finish you guys! (touch his weapon)

Build: the wining formula! (cranking his lever fast)

Ooo: hotdog!(put a mwdal in and set it as blaster mode charging)

Faiz: let's end this! (press the button into blaster mode and press it again)

 **GULP!**

 **BLASTER MODE!**

 **ONE SIDE! FLIP SIDE! ALL SIDES!**

 **HIGH TOUCH!**

Build jump up to deliver a kick, wizard jump up raising and twirling his ax as it growing bigger while faiz and ooo charging their blaster.

 **SHINING STRIKE! SPARKLE! SPAEKLE!**

 **READY GO! GENIUS FINISHED!**

 **PUTOYRA DEATH BLOW!**

 **EXCEED CHARGE!**

The two blasters fired at makeshift while genius jump up deliver a kick then last wizard slammed his giant ax at the grimmcon to slash him, as makeshift scream as an explosion the as wizard, build, ooo and faiz land, the four rider turn to everyone.

Build: that went well.

Wizard: sure is.

Then the grimm group walked up to the riders.

Build: um.

Wizard: huh?

Faiz and ooo: what?

They just stared at the riders as the girls was about to charge at them they did it faster as the girls shufle around.

Wizard and build: AH CRAP!

Faiz: INCOMING!

OOO: COOL!

Then the grimm group walked up to the riders then charging as give them a tackle hug

Ooo: CHEESE METAL!

Build: OOF!

Rosethorn: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!

Wizard looked at ruby drooling at the ax hand weapon trying to touch it

wizard: ruby I know that look and no.

Ruby: PLEASE?!

Wizard:(sigh) fine okay.

She streaks with glee As she hold it she start to droll with the other rubys

Cold blizzard touch and felt the cold temperature on ooo as she smile.

Cold blizzard: i like this cold

The four boys remove their belt to turn back to normal

Ben:( turn at clover) you and your team was great

Clover: not as great as you just did.

Ben: yeah but at least we got the crystal dust.

Zack: koan no! Those crystal dust not, come on.

Koan groan, koan then cough off the crystal dust he pull it out from his mouth.

Koan: fine, here you go.

Zack: okay.

Marrow: he sure like to eat it.

Koan: it taste like rainobw candy rocks!

Qrow:(got down) lucky catch huh?

Clover: hmm, no I just chuck that one out(touch the earpiece) atlas patrol this is clover, mission accomplish.

Shadow corvax walk to koan and frostscream walk to Austin.

Koan: yellow!

Austin: um can I help you?

Frostscream nodded and lean to hug him.

Weiss: hey!

Koan: what took pretty bird so long?

Shadow corvax: do you know how long it takes me to fly over here.

koan: why not open the portal ?

shadow corvax: oh yeah, I kinda forget

koan: so how we make them uh merge

Austin: only team rwby and their alter along the grimms girl who want us, must gather as our energy and soul would, since the grimms will be the opposite and their light as I calcaute will be separate, they be the girl's guardian partners. Like the grim girl standing with us here will be reborn of pure sacred darkness with light, while the guardian partner will be the opposite grimm a.k.a Anti grimms as similar of the brother of light and brother of darkness however different.

Ben: I see, okay let's do this.

Ruby: ooh! Ooh could we gave our light side a name?

Crimson ruby: it would be cool!

Austin: sure be my guess, what you girls want to name them?

Ruby: scarlet!

Yang: flare.

Blake: midnight.

Weiss: snowflake.

War brawler: oh and give those anti grimms the same looks as the alter team rwby!

Ben: alright gather around on us.

Ruby and snow Weiss gather on ben, Weiss ,frostscream and shade blake gather around Austin , killer dusk, shadow corvax and yin yang gather around zack.

The boys close their eyes as a huge glowing around the girls make a bright flash, the light down as team grimm rwby now have a normal human appearance but still have white skin and eyes as grimms, no crack lines on them. Rosethorn's right arm is normal, her horns match and now have two metal gloves, her outfit is now straight and not torn , killer dusk's hand is now a black claw glove, war brawler's have two long sleeves and metal shoulder pads, metal elbow pads, gauntlet blaster with spikes on the knuckles, her cheeks have no holes, cold blizzard's jaw showing and no metal as normal, her hair is straight but almost similar like winter's but still have the ponytail, frostscream's both eyes are normal as her hair color of white now pale pink, also a bit similar like yang's, her stomach reveal and knee socks and shadow corvax have a new mask of a metal oni mixed bird.

Austin: (blush) woah.

Ben: you can say that again.

Team grimm rwby, frostscream and shadow corvax looked at their new look.

War brawler: well,I feel different ans is freakin good! (tighten her fist and grin) our skin a bit fresh but what more that stronger then before!

Rosethorn look at her right arm. 

rosethorn look at her right arm And start touching it.

Rosethorn: Hmm, nice.

Austin: hey guys, look.

They turn and sees four more girls that look like rwby, but their skin slightly paler but white spiral tattoos, their outfit colors are white, blue and black but almost like the grimm rwby's style. this ruby have a dog feature, this Weiss have a wolf feature, this yang have some phoenix feature, this blake have a tail but sharper fangs, this raven have a bird feature, this neo have a bunny feature.

Ruby: I always wanted 2 sister who share my fan of weapons.

Yang: and my jokes. 

Blake: and some books.

Weiss: and my style.

Austin: well you girls seem getting well of it.

Flare: hello, I hope I don't 'burn up' on this.

Yang, yin yang and war brawler laugh so hard.

Austin: oh dear.

Ben: now there four of them.

They looked at the boys.

Scarlet rose:(looked at koan) hello! Can I pet your head?

Snowflake:(looked at zack) hi.

Flare:(looked at Austin) well~, looking such a cutie like you is making me 'flare' up.

Midnight: (looked at ben) oh hello.

Koan: yebba!

She glee then petting his hair as .

Zack: sup.

Ben: hey there.

Austin:(blush a bit) uh thanks.

Flare: oh~, you are now 'heating up' over me~?

Austin: well what can I say? From yang that you are matching flames, I say you are "blazing" cool.

She blush and giggled at him.

 **Meanwhile**

Drang in his lab watching as he moving his fingers to see the screen control tyiran.

Neb: so how the static of Ultron's bots?

Drang: easy, cant wait to add him to my collection, hehehe and watts...he make a run of both eggman and William for his money.

Neb: I agree.

 **Timeskip**

outside of the mines the trucks drove to there location, then the huge ship of atlas came in.

Team rwby, team jnpr, team bakz, ace ops and the rest came out.

Team bakz looked how awe the other teams.

Austin: (Chuckle) come on guts you seen us in action as always.

Zack: is not that surprising.

Jaune: yeah, you four are super gods, it's normal for you.

Ben: we're not super gods, we're only half.

Koan: all we did is using our human side more often.

J. Jaune: all the time?!

Ben, Austin, Koan and Zack: yep, all the time sometime.

J. Jaune and Jaune: ALL THE TIME?! JUST WHO ARE YOU?!

Koan: koan is koan!

Zack: just a surprising guy passing through.

Austin: I'm just a number 1 fan of kamen rider, no biggie.

Ben: a plain hero.

J. Jaune and jaune: PLAIN MY ASS BEN!

Ruby: (hugs him) your still my number 1 hero.

Ben: oh come on you two , you two gone badass for pyhraa and look how so impress she is and ace op did a badass job too.

Clover: well ace ops are hadenly pick compliment one for another, so we can focus on our ascent and leave our ability behind.

Marrow: some of us are all ascent zero lives abiltiy.

Elm giggle as marrow frown at her.

Marrow: yeah? Think I got some lives ability elm?

Elm: your brains for ounce.

They chuckle as koan see the two nora's be bestie to elm as the thunder thighs.

Koan: me don't get it, better hurry up! Pokemon 2019 will soon.

Austin: same with zero one! His super form show up as a cliffhanger! I know it since I saw at the wiki!

Zack: same with one piece!

Ben: and my show.

Zack: wait you like your show that is a reboot show?

Ben: well hell yeah I do!

Austin: well lets stop standing an-

winter suddenly appeared with a pad with the kamen rider show ready.

Austin: nevemrind we got time a bit

they see ace op go meet James who talking

ruby: what you guys wanna do when we get back to atlas ? a sight seeing ? ooh what should we visit first ?

crimson ruby: I heard they have our boys merchandise.

scarlet rose: really?!

crimson ruby: yes!

Austin: we have a merchandise?

Koan: even in atlas?

Marrow: yeah, everyone in atlis always buy your stuff and have been sold out every month.

elm: even the girls went wild too

ben:(turn ruby and they others) don't tell me you gonna go there?

Crimson rose: we'll be gone in 3 seconds.

Austin: wow and what next? They have a music of us?

Weiss: yes

Austin: oh come on! (sigh)

Team bakz, the two rubys, qrow and two jaunes went up to James.

Ben: hey james.

James: ah ben, I see the mission was a success?

Ben: sure is, mission accomplish and new members with us.

Austin: any report at the city?

James: drang has been static tyrian out there try to kill but restrain by drang and his skills.

Koan: psychopath these days never give people a break when they strike every ounce in a while.

Zack: no kidding.

Austin: also the tower seem going well and the people in mantle seem straight up too.

James: thanks to you four for changing things that I or oz is trying to do.

Austin: wish oz do here, but the settle of his past and his hidden, we surely now we have 3 relics, 3 maidens, you work very hard even brought us back here.

Koan: is consider a thank you

James: i see (touch his earpiece) what? Here? Already? No, is fine let him land.

Austin: oh great him.

Ben: let me guess, weiss's oldman?

Austin: bingo, this time I'm not gonna get into this, (roll his eyes) I'll just sit and watch since the oldman bored me already, my girls and i already have our fun so I'll just sit and wait.

Ben: okay,

Then a schnee air craf that said. S.D.C Land here as the door open that jacques walk down in front of james and he's not very happy.

Jacques: so let me get this straight james, in addition to this ridiculous embargo crippling my bank business, you also decided that you have the authority to commandeer privet property?! When the council hears about this you will nev-

James: actually, I already informed them, this is now the sight of a classified military operation,, it didn't require a vote.

Jacques: didn't require a vote?!

James: you might wanna brush off the council vote, now i let you land as a currently. The next time wont be a friendly acceptation.

Jacques: then you seem to forget who your friends really are, I'm going to get that council seat change and then you'll-

He notice weiss and snow weiss as shocked him and furious.

Jacques: you… you brought my missing daughters into this too?! (turn to james) how long have they been back in atlis?!

Weiss: it was our decions to come here

Snow weiss: just like our decions to leave, or have you forgetton all about that?

Jacques: you think i want to forgetten girl then you misguide the man your father is.

?: actually , they know you in and out.

Then footstep heard as everyone slowly turn it's see who's walking is minato, holding a small box of curly fries he's eating.

Austin: hi dad!

Jacques: gah!? D-dad?!

Minato: hey aust my boy.

Jacques: y-your his Father?!

Minato: can your poor eyesight cant tell the resemblance?

Jacques: no, he's more of a brute when he man handled me when we first met.

Austin: not where it counts dickwad!

Minato: i know, I'm proud of what he did, (he snap his finger as two chairs) sit down.

Jacques: who you think lectu-

Minato: (slightly narrow his eyes) i didn't ask, now sit.

Jacques flinch as he sat down.

Minato: some history of your grudge at ironwood shnee, because even if you have any idea why or you kept thinking of the advantage of your so call business of how you run it. Your daughters doing so well until you show up, since now your here you should do like all father does make their children happy and be proud of what they choose and their path.

Jacques: hmph, as running away and being di-

He got shut as minato's stare was deadly, is like facing a warrior, a knight who survive against many dragons so big and an army as he sweated a bit.

Minato: weiss, and her twin sister along winter are not object you use as remote control to command, they ain't suppose be here for you, you suppose to bd here for them.

Jacques trying to keep himself calm.

Minato: (walk up a bit at him) your so blindly focus of make them like you as they're own person, your brat son here a suck up. Out there is danger beyond your imagination, you rather see the council as james not fit because your business and how the hard work but instead try to pull the string hidden and is was strike one.

Then he felt hit in the face as it was minato but no one didn't see his speed nor move as Jacques scream.

Minato: strike two you came here now.

Then another hit on his face as he scream more.

Minato: calling my son a brute, meaning your lack of logical not very update

Jacques felt another punch as he fall off his chair.

Minato dusted his hands as he sat on the chair to look down on him as Jacques shaken of the kings frightful aura minato have showing around like a nuke bomb hit make mr shcnee's legs like jelly and breathing hard a bit.

Minato: don't bother pull out the council card on james nor anyone, my friends and i talk to them and gave me and my sons and his brothers the rightfully trust in charge.

Jacques: w-what?!

Minato: Did i stutter? In fact i hope your wife not noticing this behind her back of your cruelness, your daughter wouldn't run away because of your words and selfish because you want the company and the schnee family in your but not how your ancestors raised it and the name in honor, because in your way...making things slowly shattered like glass of dishonor.

He then push his head to make him fall to the snowy ground.

Minato: you don't know what it take to be a real man. When i was gone not abandon but for my family and son's future but i finally restore and heal his pain. Don't bother try to look and talk to my grandkids, because you didn't betray your family but betray the honor of the schnee ancestors, and the last strike is a preview...(bend down to grab him by the collar to lift him up) if you cross one more...I'll bring my wife here, so i let you go and remember this, your daughter no longer alone as she have her family as a promise she dearly made...where is your promise?

He let go of him.

Minato: get out before i change my mind.

Jacques: hmph, very well, but don't think i-

Minato close as his eyes peiricng his souls.

Minato: i dislike have my request challenge, go in 3 seconds...

This scared him as he quickly run in this aircraft then he took off.

Minato: munch better. (dusted himself)

James: thank you, oh and boys, there are some people who know you, more females.

Austin: oh geez here we go.

?: ookami.

Austin: uh oh…. Naoto.

Zack:(sniff around) holo? bowsette?

Koan: bloom?! Sastuki?!

Driving in the car is a truck that is holding said girls, walking out of the truck is a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes, She wears formal clothing such as blue shirts, ties and her trademark blue cap. The other girl walking out has bright blue eyes and wavy platinum blonde hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She accessorizes with a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both ears. She wears a skin-tight red latex catsuit with a cleavage cutout and zippers, a matching red panther mask, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, a clipped on tail on the back of her catsuit. Out of the back is a 15-year-old girl with long orange/brown hair and red eyes, although she still retains her wolf ears and tail. Wears a purple shirt with a black, fur-lined vest, a black skirt, black and white pants, and a long beige hooded robe. The linings are bear fur and were made with quality tailoring. Bursting out of the roof are two girls, one is a pink woman who has short hair like and split bang, she wear a white short pants and a black vest and a purple top she wearing and shoes. Her anttenea is like a ponytail like and have a black belt with yellow buckle even with an M on the middle. The other woman has long tight up hair but has two white horns intruding out of her head with blue eyes, has spike bangs on her wrists and neck, she wears a black dress peach-style but has black leggings, a green spiked koopa shell on her back and an orange spiked tail. Then walking out of the blind spot is a tall slim woman with an angular face. She has long dark blue tinted hair that goes past her thighs and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust, she wears junketsu and holding a sheathed katana.

Austin: oh crap!

Zack: um.

Koan: awesome!

Austin: um ,hey(dodge a shot) what the hell ?! you could've shot me!

naoto: your immortal, these bullets won't kill you.

Austin: THAT'S NOT THE POINT! (dodges the whip) woah! Ann, put the whip away.

Ann: no, (pull her whip) punishment.

Austin: eep.

Zack: hey holo hey bowsette, how you...(dodge the flames breath from bowsette)…. Doing?

Bowsette: how am I doing!? You haven't called me in 4 years!

Zack: 4 years?! I thought I left my text messages, the timewarp is strange, anyway i'm sorry about that.

Bowsette: (crossed his arms) you better find a way to repay me jerk.

Zack: come on bowsette don't be like that, what can I do to make it up to you?

Bowsette: (She turn her head away) hmph, you know what I want.

zack: I know but I never mean to make you upset.

zack give a sad look as bowsette cant resist as she hug him.

bowsette: you cute dork.

zack: I know how too, what about you holo?

Holo: (smirk) drop your pants.

zack: woah hold on when in private beside our son and daughter is here!

She continues her smirk

zack: I mean it

holo: oh ?

bowsette: really ?!

crimson ruby: WHERE ARE THEY?!

Zack: well we almost forget to tell you,they here.

The girls, team rwby alter ,team grimm rwby and team anti grimm rwby looked at David and they others of his sibilngs.

David: um hey moms.

mai: hi mommy!

alex: mother.

summer: nice to meet you other moms.

zech: sup?

aoihi: hi.

Koan. jr and lunialle: yellow mommy!

All the girls dash at the kids into a cat pile minis naoto.

Crimson ruby: OH HES SO CUTE!

Rosethorn: SUCH A CUTIE!

Scarlet rose: oh super cute!

snow Weiss: heres my widdle cutie!

cold blizzard: ooh you look like your father !

snow flake: so adorable !

shade blake: yes ! two little kittens !

killer dusk: i'm finally a mother !

midnight: so cute !

yin yang: sweet ! now i'm a mom !

war brawler: hehehe look at you !

flare: my own son and daughter !

holo: my little pups

bowsette: at last! I have a kid!

Naoto: I rather not go over board.

Ann: who cares they are cute!

Koan: bloom and sastuki what doing?

Bloom:(hugging ) blooms is okay and happy and super happy of having kids.

Sastuki: it's been a while koan, and I must say you have a wonderful children.

Zech:(turn holo) hey mom why you want to drop dad's pants?

Holo: oh don't worry your little head.

Then another truck came in , as winter.A came out.

Weiss: oh now you show up.

Snow weiss: you just miss father.

winter.A: I wouldn't say I miss-

then clover penny and penny flew down make team back away but the two penny crashed land at zack with their feet

penny and clover penny: SURPRISE!

Zack: ow..…

clover penny: OH NO!

clover penny pick up zack as he flat as a paper and his eyes spinning in a goofy look. then stars around his head.

Clover penny: oh I'm so sorry zacky! (flap him to make him solid again)

Zack then shake his head and hit it to stay focus.

Zack: is alright pen, but I gotta say good surprise landing.

Penny: (zip to ben) so benny, you gonna love this.

Ben: love what?

Ruby: yeah, what?

Clover penny: wait, did we not start yet?

Winter. a: apparently not yet.

Crimson ruby: start what?

 **Timeskip**

The 3 and a half teams are lined up in the coliseum.

As the goddess and everyone is here.

Zack: what going on?

Austin: no clue, but let play along.

James: It goes without saying this arena holds signifate to all of us is only fitting that we should be reconvein here, now , when the world need to be brought together more. Thanks to Team BAKZ we never made this far and showing of their gratitude along their friends and family and love ones, you fought for your friends at abeacon. you fought the world since haven academy and beyond, you face down terrorize that people cant fact that not behavior of students. It's a behviaor of a huntsman and huntsman and huntress.

Clover penny humming happily as holding the hologram board to give accent to all of the team own huntsman license.

Ren: wait, what is it?

Winter. A: you are granted of your huntsman licenses, today.

Koan: wow.

James: I know is coming ahead scheduled, but brother know you deserve it. I know couldn't do more-

Ben: no need to, we're honor and we thank you.

Austin: you kept everything under control and it prove your on us of.

Zack: not just a friend!

Koan: a family! A big happy family! Ahahahahhahaha!

James: indeed, i should be lucky to have, is okay is a big moment. When the tower is ready and the comunication back up and running. we'll tell the world about salsm and dunialle.

Ben: and face evergone come at us.

James: now you'll excuse me i have to run up some operation now well then enjoy the cake. (walk off)

Zack and koan: yeah cake! (high five)

Naoto: I believe this is why you are busy.

Austin: yeah, we cant let dunialle and her allies screw around.

Ann: wait dunialle you mean dung is back and somehow like reborn?

Austin: yes.

Ann: Hmm, (smile) I guess were staying with you.

Austin: please don't get any ideas.

Naoto: too late.

Then the boys parents went and hugged them.

Lilith: oh we're so proud of you!

Minato: your now a huntsman! This call a major celebration!

Akaru: you know it!

Ben: wish we do to beacon it would be great

Austin: but it fit for now

Nora:(turn at L. Nora) I bet I can eat more cake then you!

L. Nora: wanna bet?!

Nora: yeah!

The goddess set up food and ice cream as zack and koan chowing down some food and cake as there enjoying it and so do everyone.

Ruby and Ben is sitting together.

Ben: never expect we made this further like how we was separated.

Ruby: yeah.

Ruby shuffled onto his chest as Ben hugged her closer.

then summer came hugging the two.

Summer: I'm so proud of you two.

Ruby: thnkas mom.

Ben: how you feel of oz?

Ruby: well I sometime cant tell wish is best or right? Ben what do you think?

Ben: well despite of ozpin's hiding and his truth, he trust himself to the truth, you help and if it wasn't oz to help people be huntsman with his allies non this never happen.

summer: even if he told me about salem and dunialle that wont stop me, I see how you and your friend do sweetie, I know your but we need all the help and gain of it by looking deeper and getting to know of it.

Ben: beside I know we'll all do our best.

Ben kiss her and summer.

Zack: yo guys check it out!

They went to the group the mission board make the 4 rubys excitement.

Ruby's: ooh my gosh! Is that a mission board?! it's an apps now?!

Ruby: can we make a relent?!

Crimson ruby: stop an underground crime?!

Rosethorn: do we go,(put her hood up) undercover?

Scarlet rose shaking clover penny.

Clover penny: m-m-m-m-a-a-a-a-a-y-y-b-b-e.

Marrow: you guys smell that ?(sniff) smell like fresh meat.

Feral jester and koan sniff each other and bite each other.

Koan: hmmm it is meat!

feral jester: yummy!

Marrow: forget I ask.

Austin: that's koan for ya.

Vine: that's odd, I don't smell meat.

Ren: neither do I.

D. Ren: same here.

Marrow:(sigh) you know what? Nevermind.

Ben and Austin chuckle a bit.

Bloody: (pops out) mine!

Austin: bloody really?

She snuggled happily then hariet pops out of his hoddie.

Hariet: no mine!

Austin: oh come on you two!

Marrow: WHOA! Did... those things talk?

Austin: yeah

Bloody: names bloody.

Hariet: hariet.

Austin: so this is a mission board of task for huntsman and huntress?

Vine: yes, i like to remind you all the real mission here is assuring is the communication tower.

Ren: true but we all keep improving our training while we can

Elm: (sigh) they oathem youth!

Mardow: well is hard agure with that, let me show you how it works (set up the board) ooh this an improtant ons, who want to volunteer?

Everybody raised their hands up.

Marrow: we need to exctore 4 children in a premire school down at mantle is not acutally danger but the parents spread and track grimms.

Everyone hand down except team bakz and jaune and j jaune.

Zack: we'll leave our duplciate to help they others.

Marrow: perfect! Thanks team bakz and jwa ...jims?

Jaune: close enough i guess?

J. Jaune: wow our first huntsman mission.

Elm:( push marrow away) next we're dealing with new grimmcon combiners and one of those metallic robots who got away! Manyle saybr loose on the sewers we need two brave warriors to flush it out and take them out

Everyone raised their hands.

Jauns: what we didn't get a choice of that?

Everybody laughing.

 **Meanwhile**

jacques is in his office having a drink then the door open whitely.

Whitely: father, you um, have a visitor.

Jacques:(slammed his glass) why did you let them in?!

Whitely: I didn't, they let themselves in.

Then open the door is watts and Ultron.

Watts: a spitting image of this led Jacques.

Ultron: in every family, they share some resemblance one after another.

Jacques: Arthur, whitely leave us and shut the door.

Whitely looking at Ultron not so sure.

Jacques: I said shut the door!

As whitely shut the door.

Ultron: seem I'm not the only one with familiar faces and history'.

Arthur: indeed mr. Ultron sir.

Jacques: I, you suppose to be dead and uh, (turn at Ultron) who's your friend there?

Ultron: I'm ultron, pleasure to meet you.

Jacques: are you by any chance-

Ultron: if your wondering no, wasn't build from atlas nor ironwood. I was built to my "creator" and his talent but turn out, I don't need him and so on.

Watts: that is what I want the people think, I heard about you too jac, namely...that you have an ironwood problem.

Jacques: That bastard costing me more money everyday with this embargo, and lay off every employ if I should get that damn vote for this council seat!

Ultron: but you also have a certain Major Austin D ookami problem too by any chance?

Jacques: yes, including now I see of his father is in the way I wont do anything!

Ultron: well as a game of chess you must set up pieces, what if we play our pawns, the knights will do their job, the bishop and rook will see of the solution.

 **with Austin**

Austin who looking through with it of the mind link on Jacques that meeting with watts and Ultron.

Austin: hehehe, ultron, ultron, one of my rivals in the minds, your not the only one who can set up ones pieces for the game.

But then he thought of something.

Austin: well before I could, I think of something(he pull out his scroll and turn his hand into his base form to connected) give me information details of aruther watts and his history...(smirk) if he think playing cat and mouse? Well why not try with something more, "higher approach"?

 **Play my hero academia season 3 ending theme**

 **[update motto tooku tooku tooku made tonde yuke. Hoka no dareka ja dame dame iya da yo. Koukai shitakunai kara ima sugu iu yo suki da suki da suki da suki da, kono basho ga suki dayo]**

the scene starts of pictures the boys are back at remnent cast being flip down showing them all with different expressions, then it changes to show ruby and ben holding hands as they look up to show everyone who made it to atlis as the screen is covered up with effects.

 **[daiji na koto ni kidzuita (find the way, find the way) nani suru ka janakute dare to iru ka]**

Then it change to show some comic pages of the group having there time, then it shows the two weiss's bickering on who's better then shows koan snoring with a snore bubble. Then a page was turn to see the two jauns and rens running around as nora and L. nora is running in the back ground with pancakes then it shows Pyrrha having tea with Silvia.

 **[sagashi tsudzukete ita mono (find the way, find the way) konna chikaku ni atta no (you can shine now.)]**

The scene shows the grimm RWBY sleeping on there boyfriends as they sleep as well with emerald pocking koans bubble then a page was turn to show the four RWBY's arguing on who gets to sleep with the boys as team BAKZ is drinking there favorite beverages then the boys bunny's snatches them away as the four RWBY's notice it then the chase begins again.

 **[asu ni kitai fukuramu no wa, kimi to mitai keshiki ga aru kara (get ready for)]**

Then the scene shows the other girls walking though the sand on the beach enjoying there break as the page was turn to show oscer with team BAKZ as they watch the waters as he turns to them with a smile as the same goes for Ben, Austin, Zack and Koan who apparently jumps out of the comic scene.

 **[update motto tooku tooku tooku made tonde yuke. Hoka no dareka ja dame dame iya da yo.]**

The next page shows twilight and winter charge ready there weapons but they freeze at there fighting poses as Rainbow, Zack, Yuki, Zatanna and Ryuko are showing at there scene boxes, as the page was turn to show Jacques and Whitely at there home as another part of the page shows the boys Fathers and bens grandma looking out with pride as the next page shows the 2 team RWBY's fighting with team BAKZ charging in for battle.

 **[Koukai shitakunai kara ima sugu iu to suki da suki da suki da suki da, kono basho ga suki dayo]**

Then it change to show the groups at the coliseum watching the night sky as the group is watching the fireworks as the page turn to show the front of the group enjoying the festivities, as Ruby, Crimson rose, Rosethorn and Scarlet smiled the scene changes to show the cover of the story.


	15. dust 15

It was dawn in atlis military acadamy and team BAKZ's girls are all cuddling with there boys, but Austin and Zack are up but they left there doubles in there place.

Zack: alright whatcha got Aust?

Austin: apparently out little 'hacker' is associated with Jacques and was a scientist and doter for this continent, my guess is that Watts is going to make him his little puppet for Salem to control the law with the council.

Zack: hmm, what else?

Austin: with the election for the seat in the council, my guess is that he'll make his competition lose votes and to cause some commotion to make the people riot more causing more grimm to rampage in the city, which make more grimm come in.

Zack: no doubt and I do smell Ultron.

Ausitn: yeah and something else.

Zack: worst, unicron.

Austin: I thought you and prime trap him ever since he possessed megatron.

Zack: seem dung give him a new body and cooler as metal cooler but this time different.

Austin: something else?

Zack: I senses 3 robots but do of their name the Weatherheads.

Austin: the Weatherheads? Never heard of them.

Zack: there three robots that can control the weather, one wind, one controls lightning and the last one hail.

Austin: hmm, anyway, I did some digging into the election and surprised, it's hackable… and now it isn't, check out who's running agents white dick.

He type his keys to show a young woman with tanned skin and violet eyes. Her light-blond hair is tied in a ponytail. She has a beauty mark under her right eye and another one on the left side under her mouth. Wears predominantly green colored clothes. Her olive scarf is adorned with a bird brooch.

Austin: her name is Robyn Hill, leader of the happy huntresses and plans to make this kingdom be united, huh, look at this, she followed both you and koans exploits, the grimm invation, the hero faunus, and the fall of beacon.

Zack: I see, K and I go meet her as chances.

Austin: mind give me deeper details of the weatherheads? Because I have a feeling their not from any worlds we went

zack closed his eyes for 10 seconds.

Zack: got it.

Austin: so what their origin?

Zack: remember Inspector 13, Weapon Masters of Techadon that ben deals with?

Austin: yep, selling weapons and independent businessman.

Zack: back in the day him and his people made them as project: weatherheads, trio robots made assassin power weather like and help business of each weapon they made however 0 % Emotions only Negative, they grow and adapt of them not enough felt like they too perfect as see their creator weak without thier weapons as they rampage and escape causing havoc across the galaxy till the plumber came, ben's grandpa and grandma took them down. Set in the null void far, far, far away as dangerous.

Austin: meaning their out now.

Zack: but different as dung and Ultron and unicron together of their genius and power to upgraded them new and improve and downloaded them the years and happen, now the weather head have only one target the bane of their existence and revenge.

Austin: who?

Zack: ben.

Austin: oh boy, well lets hope ben's girls will have a chance to tare those robots up when they hear that.

Zack: wont be easy as we have our own bots to deal with, you with Ultron , me with unicron, metal cooler to koan and the weatherehads to ben.

Austin: yeah no doubt about it.

Zack: Also aust we'll leave you and drang in charge since drang did give us the details a bit, we know snow asshole take advantage being in charge the schnee dust company but not anymore.

Austin: right, once we're done here, the schnee dust company will belong to our weisses, and with four of them things will be interesting.

Zack: yeah how is zero one doing?

Austin: epic as ever even saw vulcan super form the assult and zero one shining, i dont know what else to think for me?

Zack: why not make your own progerise keys?

Austin's scarf twitch hearing that.

Zack: i mean your kids and my kids and i have built new game rider and some for brave and other beside austin I'll be sure you'll build some to ask koan some creature since he is an animal.

Austin: hmm…. Aliens count as animals…. (smile) which means…. More opportunity's. Hmm… (his mummy hands whack his head) ow, (handle his hands) ugh, ever since our upgrade, I need to learn more about my other sides, but these mummy arms start to grow out of my body

Austin: thanks z, we didnt see what our artificial mutant genetic sample are

Zack: let me see

He bring his scanner to scan austin then the scanner printed out a paper then he gave it to austin

Zack: here, this will tell.

Austin look two paper of zack's and koan's.

He grab it and looked as his eyes big, he see zack's paper got some of the last part "koan's " and koan's paper got some of the last part " zack" even dragon genetic too.

Zack: what's wrong aust?

Austin: oh uh… nothing, nothing, it's cool.

Then he look at ben and pull out the scanner.

Austin: hmm i wonder.

He points the scanner at him.

Ben: uh what you doing?

Austin: no reason.

Then the scanner printed the paper as austin read it.

Austin: hmmm that's explain it.

Ben: what?

Austin: take a look at our stats.

He toss the paper to him, as Ben starts to read what's on the paper.

Ben: i have what!?

Austin: it happen of our blood together describe your mutation and look at zack's and koan's , is shocking and surprising.

Ben: huh. (turn to the girls) would the girls have…

Austin: no, what we got is biological and already in our D.N.A so we kind of put a bio-seed in them

Ben: i doubt it, compare of it it describe and more or less their ways.

Austin: yeah and by the way morning girls.

Blake see koan still alseep, this made her smile and start to lick her lips. Yin yang, scarlet rose, cold blizzard see the sleepy koan too.

Koan's RWBY start to move too koans bed and slip under the blankets

Koan:(chuckle in his sleep) those piranhas tickle me with peanut butter

Scarlet rose:: he's cuddly.

Blake: koan koan.

Cold blizzard: root beer!

Koan: mine! (notice a pillow on his eyes) oh no! Everything is dark !

Yin yang: (takes the pillow off) good morning.

Scarlet rose: silly koany there was a pillow on your eyes.

Koan: yellow what doing?

Blake: we've just woken up.

Austin: also let's wake up the kids as well.

Weiss: okay.

Crimson ruby, yang, cold blizzard and midnight went to the other room to see david, alex, koan. jr and zech asleep along their sisters mai , summer , lunialle and aoihi.

Crimson ruby: oh boys.

Yin Yang: girls.

Weiss: Wake up.

Midnight: it's morning.

Koan. Jr: root beer...( mutter in his sleep)

Zech:( mutter in his sledp) yummy giant porkchop.…

They begin to wake up and yawn

David: morning mom

Summer: what time is it?

Weiss: time to get ready.

Penny: (pop in) and it's time for your first day of a huntsmen!

: HOTDOG!

everyone else groaned exept for the rubys whos already dressed

Ben: well let's get to work.

 **Timeskip**

Everyone is in the briefing room as they get ready to work in atlas, each of the huntsman team giving missions to help the people, the children, taking down grimms and grimmcons it was a busy time as now doing some training to ace ops and along doing pretty well getting up the morning each time and drink some coffee, konton and his brothers help and along the deceitpcons along combaticons and mission of finding other cyberontrian relics and the boys training as adapting of their mutant forms and their new tricks.

Austin: hey ben, how's your discovery been going?

Ben: great, you?

Austin: doing great, (his mummy arms start to move on there own) still working on these new arms though but my power still grows and so dose my intelligent.

Ben: maybe start of the connection?

Austin: wha?

Ben: you see remember those riders gamer personality?

Austin: ya?

Ben: prototypes and now new one finally updates, you haven't see circuit lately as something make him the reasons.

Austin: okay I'll see if z and k could help.

Ben: they will.

Austin: alright oh and incoming Ruby.

Ben: i know dude and heads up weiss.

Austin: ah nuts.

Weiss tackle hug austin and ruby speed in tackle hug ben.

Weiss: hi austy! (snuggle his head) hows your training.

Austin: eventful, (got up and hugs her) how's yours my snow bunny?

Weiss: it was great!

Austin: glad to hear, i need to see Z and K so they and B can fix my problem.

Weiss: well I never seen how fully developed your magnificent mind had developed over the months

Austin: which is working on, also my guess circuit and somehow something new within i haven't check because i was busy.

Weiss: may I tag along? And I'm sure winter, velvet, and your new grimm girls would love to see it.

Austin: ok.

She loop her arms around his arms and start to walk away as ruby is kissing ben.

Ben: hey ruby how you doing?

Ruby: it's been great! I became a huntress and have the best boyfriend in the world!

Ben: and the best girlfriend in the world as well

Ruby: oh you handsome man you.

Ben: i know

Meanwhile.

Zack and koan watching l. Nora , d. Ren , j. Jaune, Oscar is training in combat with team FNKI

Zack: they're doing well

Koan: yebba!

Killer dusk and yin yang hugged Their boyfriend's back.

Killer dusk: hello doc~!

Zack: why you keep calling me doctor for?

Killer dusk: no reason.

Zack: well i dont get it cuz koan's blake never call him doctor.

Killer dusk: cuz this is my own personality part of it.

Zack: well is pretty cool.

Yin yang: so koany, hows your training?

Koan: stupendious! Also me learn how to make a taco shape of a bike.

Nora pop out from the ground. 

Nora: CAN YOU MAKE A BIKE OUT OF PANCAKES?!

L Nora: I WANT ONE TOO!

Koan: yes, A pancake shape of a sloth

Noras: YAY!

Yin yang: alao koan i can make your favorite~

Koan: which one?!

Yin yang: anything~.

Koan: hotdog !

Neon tackle hug zack , Neon began to sport a new look, having restyled her hair into two buns. Neon retains her white cow bell collar around her neck, as well as new, white roller blades.  
Neon now wears a white cat-themed cropped jacket that covers a light blue cropped top with dark blue straps connecting to her shorts, imitating a halter top. Her two buttons are now fixed on her jacket over her right breasts. She now wears blue shorts with two yellow star designs on her left thigh, and another layer beneath that in the form of pale blue stockings. Neon also wears white fingerless gloves on each hand

neon: ZACKY!

Zack: hey neon it's been a while

Neon: like it's been forever! You got to meet the rest of my team, I told them all about you and…

Then she look at his new outfit as she blush and have heart eyes.

Neon: I SO LOVE YOUR NEW OUTFIT!

Zack: thanks , and i love your new looks too Neony.

Neon: oh I miss you saying that, lets kiss.

They kiss as she moan and blush as break the kiss.

Zack: (petted her head) hehehe still have that rainbow flavor.

Killer dusk start to growl then Zack petted her head as killer dusk purr.

Zack: relax kitty, anyway neon i would like to meet your teammates.

She smiled brightly and pulled zacks arm to pull him to her team. He then see her team, Flynt wears a black jacket with white trimmings over his untucked white shirt and vest. He keeps the loose tie around his collar, and his dress pants and shoes. He also wears a silver ring with a blue gem on his right index finger.

Then two boys as a tall man with long, blue hair and pig tails. He wears a light blue shirt and jeans covered by a navy vest and leg armor, respectively, and had two large blue shoulder pads with yellow highlights to them. His weapon appears to be a blue gauntlet on his left forearm and a tall man with dark skin and grey hair. He wears black glasses with yellow lenses, and a beige and white shirt which leaves his chest exposed.

Flynt: yo you two, nice to see you guys again.

Zack: flynt, good to seeyah dude, who's your other friends?

Flynt: that's Kobalt.

Kobalt: hmm.

Flynt: and this is ivori.

Ivori: hi.

Koan:( roll to the floor) yellow what doing? Me am koan!

Kobalt: we know kid.

Koan: i know where the deer keep eating my chips.

Koblat: he is crazy.

Koan: and a nacho! Except with chicken.

Zack: well that's koan for ya.

Flynt: yeah, forgot to tell him that, but i'm wondering, did aust kick schnees balls for me?

Austin: (came in) why don't you ask me yourself?

Flynt: (turn behind him) whoa! Didn't see you there.

Austin: and yes, I kicked him so hard, I product he is pissing blood.

Flynt: thanks man and my dad is back in business.

Austin: yep and you should see my dad own him good.

Flynt: oh I wish I was there to see his face.

Austin: (show his scroll of the video) oh i recorded it here.

He showed him the video and flynt start to laugh hard, so hard that he fell on his but.

Then zack got a text messages from crismon ruby and clover penny as he look at his scroll.

Zack: well koan look like we got some mission.

Koan: coming!

 **Timeskip**

Koan and zack appeared in the tundra with clover penny, Crimson ruby, koan. Jr, zech, lunialle and aoihi, bloom and tsume as their riding inside of the truck and crimson ruby is sleepy a bit and bored.

Zack smiled and kissed her check.

Crimson ruby: not that I'm board but...why can't we use an airship to take these supplies to amanity?

Clover penny: the components for amanity towers construction is far too heavy, all that weight will require precious dust we should be saving for the launch itself, and the grimm will come after it.

Crimson ruby: it just makes some long,very long-

But she see alibi and zech's sleepy on her lap as she smile then petted their head

Clover penny: at least the tundra seen it

Koan: penguins!

Zack petted her head as she awake

Zack: at least you can cuddle and be with me.

she smiled and start to sleep on his shoulder.

Clover penny: so zacky who are those two with you?

Zack: zech and aoihi, our kids.

Clover penny: huh?

Zack sigh then whisper to her ear as she glee and hugged zech and aoihi.

Clover penny: hugs!

Zack: also penny ready for your wish?

Clover penny: absolutely!

Zack give her a lovebite on the neck as she moan as then she now human, she felt her heartbeat and touch her hair is soft.

Zack: there.

She felt her pulse as she is awe and amaze

Zack: how it feel ?

Clover penny: (smile) I feel… human.

Zack: you sire are

Clover penny: ruby !( ruby wakes up) i just wanted to say how exciteded I am working with you anx zacky in a professional compassidy as friend and my boyfriend.

Crismon ruby: me too penny

Zack: so do i.

Clover penny: relationships are so interesting, and varied.

Zack: yeah , you've been working hard protecting atals as a protector. I'm proud of you.

She smiled and hugged him

Koan: also you join us as a team

Qrow: everything going alright out there?

Crimson ruby: just fine uncle crow! (thumbs up)

She remember the paper from the dorm, she pick it up and look at zack's paper of genetic code sample of his artificial mutant form then penny read it too.

Clover penny: hmm, that's intresting.

Zack: what is?

Crimson ruby: this saids avout your D.N.A zack.

Zack: my what ?( look at the paper) woah

Bloom amd tsume read koan's paper

Tsume: also shocking , koany have some of zack's.

Clover penny: same with zacky.

Bloom: bloom no get.

Tsume: mean their like brother and have some genetic of other creatures and koany and zack have the majin species

Bloom: yay koany like bloom now!

Then they look the passed is blocked.

Crimson ruby: uh uncle qrow.

Qrow: uh what's going on? Grimm? Grimmcons?

Clover: no worst. You guys with me, penny stay put and keep an eye on six, we may need an element of surprise.

Penny: affirmative! I will plan for six possible outcomes!

Koan: six afraid of seven, cuz seven eight nine! Hahahahahahahaha!

The group look ahead to see who's blocking the road, standing in front of the barrier is Robyn and with her is a young woman with short white hair. She has sheep ears as her Faunus trait, and has olive eyes with earrings on her ears. Wears a green and black coat over a white and olive shirt, keeping a pin with the Happy Huntresses' emblem on the left side of her chest. She wears a red belt, as well as black pants and grey boots. And wielding a double spear weapon.

Robyn: alright ladys, time to show them our teeth.

Clover and the gang came out of the truck to come front to her.

Clover: Robyn, well if isn't mantle's hometown hero, is there a reason your blocking an official military transport?

Robyn: clover, I'm so glad your here, maybe you can help me understand why this truck that supposed to be taking construction materials to fix mentals outer walls, is on it's way to the middle of nowhere? Are you lost?

Zack: no, we're only working on something that help us and we can help you too.

She surprise then turn to see zack and koan.

Zack: hello robyn.

Koan: yellow!

Zack: my brother aust told me about you and wanted to me and Koan.

Robyn: zack, koan, I… never thought to see you in person.

Zack:(smile) well is your lucky day.

Koan: your team name happy huntress, now that's a wonderful name for joy!

That made the sheep faunus blush pure red.

Koan:(turn the sheep faunus) yellow cute lam what doing? Me am koan!

?: um.. uh I… um….

Robyn: Her name is Fiona Thyme.

Koan: Fiona, now that's a pretty name.

She is now red as a cherry and steam coming out of her ears.

Robyn: anyway is an honor to meet you two, I have heard about the both of you and your reputation.

Koan: And we heard about the voting between you and jacques.

Robyn: if I can guess, Austin feed you information about the election?

Zack: and the enemy is planning a sabotage.

Robyn: sabotage?

Koan: dick Jacques being a puppet and not knowing an advantage with watts and tyiran and our foes for their evil plan.

Zack: they now wanted to framed ironwood as the bad guy and make Jacques win the election.

Robyn: I see.

Clover: well thanks for checking up on us though, we'll be on our way now.

Robyn:(sigh) I was hoping you play straight with me, what's ironwood doing with the amanity S.D.C Mine?

Clover: oh that, just giving an annual check up.

Robyn: the next vydal festival is isn't any time soon, only automatic drones, Team BAKZ and a few selection scientist atlas are allow here. And amminty giving a vaule resource we needed mantle to protect grimms and grimmcon, seem more then just a check up.

Clover:(Cross his arms) you've been scoping out.

Robyn: we cant fix the wall without supplies these trucks, let mantle deserve to what use for..(walk up and offer) it doesn't have to be difficult just tell me.

Clover: i'm going have to passed on that.

Zack: i'll tell what's going on.

Clover: you sure?

Zack: we want allies so it'll be a fair peace and equal...more or less how complicated, classified as what better of trusting instinct but to all to fight of freedom, if you prefer them to stand with us, or stand against us?

Clover: … hmm, you make a valid point.

Zack: indeed(turn Robyn) i'll tell you but first, would you mind have your other two friends listen too ? i know that their cloaking themselves behind the truck.

Robyn: (chuckle a little) alright, joanna! May!

Came out uncloaking is two girls . one is a tall, tanned woman with masculine features with short dark green hair, beige eyes and tattoos on her nose and forehead. She wears a brown coat with grey armor paddings and white highlights. Underneath the coat, Joanna wears a white sash with the symbol of the Happy Huntresses over her chest and a light grey shirt beneath that. She wears grey pants and dark grey boots.

The second is a fair-skinned woman with short blue hair and yellow eyes. She wears a tan jacket over a grey shirt and brown pants, as well as an orange scarf and a brooch with the Happy Huntresses' emblem on the right of her coat. May wears silver gauntlets over her arms, also covering them with brown gloves.

Zack: now that we're out and about your question (he walk up and accept her hand) we're building and working on a new CTT sattilite, It use to be a separate world but our enemy fused , me and my brother's world of CTT is protected.

Robyn: I see, and the other is the opposite.

Zack: yes as Austin and drang is working on it to make it new and improve so our enemies wont neither hacked or get it, I want you to do it for us as to trust ironwood, even we came back in some way but ironwood and his scientist are the one who brought us back when we got sent to another dimension ,as like him we all want hope and so my brother and I giving you and your team hope as well.

She start to think, then nods to him.

Robyn: very well, we'll accept as depends on your report as anything ever happen next as possible

Zack: agree, I assume you need help of the wall,(smile) how you like of my help with supplies and my army to assist yours?

Robyn: your army?

Zack: oh yes. (he clap his hand 2 times)

Then the portal open came in 20 army of zack's, humanoid cybertronic organic knights, hunter and samurai like being.

Robyn: alright.

Zack: thank you.

She looked at zack's kids.

Robyn: who are they?

Zack: my kids and same with koan, anyway mind letting us through?

Robyn turn at Fiona as she unlocked the passed.

zack: thank you, also we'll vote for you

Roblyn: I apcreaite that.

koan: yo Fiona wanna hang out later?

Fiona: u-u-um…. O-okay.

Koan: hotdog! (petted her head and hair) koan happy to meet cute little lamb! Seeyah! (walk to the truck)

She then fainted by overheated.

Fiona: _h-h-h-he petted me…_

 **Timeskip**

weiss, winter, winter.A, and snow weiss is practicing training of ice knight and ice beowolves while zack ,ben and Austin watches.

Austin: man I finally fixed this, who know I have dexter and the rest in my mind? I'll give them a 10

ben: so Z, how the business with Roblyn?

Zack: it went well.

Austin: everything set before the enemy strike.

Then the knight and the beowolf finished off each other

Winter.A: your technique still has those madding sloppy touches, but you learn how to make them your own.

Weiss: wow, that was a very close to a compliment.

Austin: nice job you two.

Ben: still got it.

Zack: impressive.

Koan: I smell ice cream.

Neo: (pop in with frostcream) did someone said ice cream?

Koan: I did!

Frostcream walked up to austin and hugs him.

Austin: oh hey frostcream.

Frostcream: hi.

Zack: hey neo,(turn winter.A) also we should give you a name, something so you wont be mistaken, hmmmm, how about zima? it's russin for winter.

Zima winter: hmm , I like that

Austin: also you girls, it appeared that your old man is being a puppet to watts and try to win the election soon.

Zima winter: hmm, he dose want that seat doesn't he?

Koan: don't worry, let say he and his dust company he own our replace with us.

Zima winter: thanks and zack, I wanted to show the rest of you something, and you too zack.

Zack: lead the way.

She leads them out of the training room and they followed her down the hall , then went inside a secret door and inside is some of a hospital room, the boys senses the same energy of a maiden but different.

Zima winter give some drink to see a female have white hair and in bed, then she come back

snow Weiss: that's the winter maiden.

Austin: so, she's the winter maiden, your not kidding when you said she's stable.

Zima winter: she could pass any day now.

Ben: damn, wait, if she can only remember Winter, would that make austin's winter…

winter: yes, the maidens power can transfer to the person she remembers last, and when Fria dies, zima and I will gain her powers.

Austin: hmm , maybe but not too late for her as is a chance.

zima winter: yes, zack.

Zack: yeah?

Zima winter: could you please help her?

Zack: okay, but aust is coming with.

Austin: how come?

zack: your mom is a best medic

Austin: a professional doctor in the medical department? what else my mom hid?

zack: even though i'm a doctor but you do know ausitn the spring maiden power from night raven that konton ripped off and passed to me to give it to you.

Ausitn: I see.

Zack: also, I will seem to be holder as well of the winter and staff, anyway let's get to work

Austin nodded as they went to go meet her then cold blizzard and snow flake came in.

cold blizzard: greetings.

koan: yellow blizzy what doing?

Cold blizzard: been bored.

Snow flake: so we come and see zack and Austin is working on the winter maiden.

ben: yep.

Snow flake: well that zacky for ya.

Weiss: and austy.

Zack and Austin came in.

Austin: is been a success.

Zack: she'll be back to her feet in no time.

Zima winter hugged zack tightly.

Zima winter: thank you so much.

Zack: is nothing, but I do image you as a winter maiden seem cute.

She blushes.

Austin:(look at megatrix hologram the watch as it ding) it is time, I ask my father to join and do this, look at the scroll.

The girls open there scrolls to show the news as to show minato in a suit

minato: attention all people from atlas, if you see i'am minato D Ookami. The Father of the hero you know my son Austin D ookami. (show the hologram of watts, tryian) you see the enemies are all over the town hiding and planning as you should see Jacques schnee is working with watts and being a puppet and tool to framed ironwood as the enemy and wanted to doom you all, Jacques became a disgrace of how he doing the schnee dust company and betray his daughters, so now my son and his girlfriend/wife control the dust company for now on. I want you all to vote for Robyn hill who are our allies and I promise you that team BAKZ and their allies with ironwood will be there to protect you all, I'm Minato D Ookami and a prove this message.

ended the messages

Austin: and that's that.

winter: wait will our father know this?

Austin: drang trap watts ,tyrian and your Oldman in an illusion of they thought their plan work, but it's not, now everything is going according to plan.

Weiss: (smirk) looks like our wonderful man deserves a reward~. Right winter?

Winter: (smile) oh yes~.

Frostcream: (hugs him) no, mine.

Bloody: (burst in) YOU'RE NOT GETTING HIM EXCEPT ME!

Austin: bloody what's wrong with you?! you broke the freakin door!

Bloody: coming the guy who burst into the door when mom opens your baby photos.

Austin: that doesn't count! I wasn't thinking straight since I should've teleport!

Zima winter: this happen around like that?

Zack: yep.

Zima winter: may I speak in private with you?

Zack: yeah.

As then zima winter and zack went a private room that no one isn't here.

Zack: what is it zima?

Zima winter: let me first say thank you for helping her.

Zack: it was my indeed help.

Zima winter: and this. 

Zack:(break the kiss) my little snow wolf ,you sure wanted huh?

She blushed and looked away.

Zack:(hold her chin to look him in they eyes) there no need to be shy my little artic wolf.

Zima winter: yeah.

zack then fondle her breast as she moan more, zack then move his way to her neck which he start to nibble on which zima winter made a soft moan, she then use her glyphs to untie his pants to show his dick.

She went down to kiss the headpiece, she begin licking and sucking his cock as he grunt in pleasure along bopping her head up and down.

Zack: keep going.

She start to move faster. Then they went 69 as he licking and sucking her pussy make her moan so munch while sucking his dick so munch, they both in pleasure to each other along zack kept spanking her ass and grope her ass chedks to make it all red.

Zack: you like that?

She nodded while sucking it as they can feel it , he cummed inside of her mouth and zack drink her juice she squirted from her pussy

Zack: hmm pretty good.

Zima winter swallowed his cummed and lick the cum from her lips.

Zima winter: good, so good.

He bit her neck along collarbone and lips as she moan and blushes as have blue streaks on her hair, then she loosen her hair down but kept the bun as her hair now long and a bit wild she have a sexul smile and lick her lips

Zack: how you feel?

To his answer she push him down on the floor and french kiss him.

Zack kiss her back then rub his cock to her pussy as she moan of loving it then they break the kiss

Zack: guess answer that question, you ready?

She nodded to him.

Zack: very well.

He then start to shove his dick into her pussy making her moan louder, Zack begin to let her ride on his cock as her breasts bounces up and down but he fondle them and he moving his hips to pounding her so very fast as she moan like crazy then put her on the floor as she wrapped her legs on his wasit to make him go deeper. He deep kiss her then sucking her breasts, her eyes roll up wIth a goofy smild and tongue stick out as she deep in pleasure by zack and make her mind go broke and think of just him and his dick.

Zima winter: OH SO GOOD! YES! YES! OH FUCK YES!

Zack: I'M CUMMING!

he blasted a load of cum into her womb. As she moan a lot then lay down to his chest and panting a big whils her pussy leaked all ths cum out

Zack: how was it?

Zima winter: s-s-so much cu~um….

Zack: i know (kiss her) also me and koan gonna have a spar.

Zimma winter: (smirk) i cant wait zacky.

 **The next day**

team BAKZ is now in there room with the grimm RWBY and Anti grimm RWBY's as they want to get to know them better

Austin:(turn grimm team rwby) so when you was made, you pretend to be evil to test out our ability and skills?

They nodded all at once.

Austin: alright, (pull out his notes) mind telling us about your abilities, aside from team RWBY.

Rosethron: well, I can shapshift my body parts, I'm super fast, and control plants, mainly rose vines , control plants and summon them even mutant plants, also control flames, lightning , sky, my team and i can make any new weapons, regenerate, shapeshifter, immortal.

War brawler: i can make earthqauks, control magma, very strong and smart, control liquid metal, high jump, even enchant and increase a boost of my energy, pain surpass, take the pain and throw it with one punch and grow my arm to be bigger.

Killer dusk: i control shadow and darkness including grimms, telekniess, duplication clones, toxic poison, invisble, intangible, make weapons, different illuison, see the darkness, i can make any gas type of smoke, stealth.

Cold blizzard: blizzard, ice, snow, cold water, water, lightning, ice element that merge, intelligent, strategy , cunning , control blood, liquid metal, male shapeshift dust i can summon and use, make being out of ice.

Austin: (wrote it down) hmm, intesting, (turn to the anti-grimm) and you four?

Scarlet rose: same with the grimm team rwby of regenerate, heal, never age and immortal and shapeshift. Well my a white lightning flame ability, i can created weapon out of thin air or anything, a very sonic howl, claw, very faster match like flash, quick silver, superman and sonic, i can fly and teleport, control animals, time ability, gravity.

Flare: mine is a white flame combination magma, but the steam increase everything, also the madder i get the stronger and hotter i get, fly, cosmic flames that matches, quick learner, same with my grimm self ability, elastic ability, gravity, a reverse ability as deflect and even change land limited

Midnight: same with killer dusk except my element is a sacred light darkness, i have physic ability, pyshic element, good luck and bad luck ability.

Snow flake: cryo magma, same with cold blizzard, although i can freeze in time and unfreeze, icy wind, my ice are white ice, i have a spirtial ice and ice ghost form too.

Ben: okay, each of you have traits personality same as our girls but anything else?

Rosethrorn: hmm…

Cold blizzard: well our own slightly of a grimm but more like your team rwby but combination of others from team rwby and their alter.

Ben: I see.

Austin: where's zack and koan?

Ben: haven't you heard? They're gonna have a spar and everybody excited to watch.

Austin: oh dear.

ben: relax they let it up the area and room so it wont be destroyed

Austin: alright.

Yang: (glints on her pupils) wait you said zacky spar?!

Blake: (her tail wiggle) and koany too?!

Ben and Austin: yep.

They run though the walls leaving there shape.

Ruby: come on benny let's go!

 **Timeskip**

ben, Austin, team rwby and their alter, grimm, anti grimm, team jnpr, ace op and everybody in the arena to see zack's and koan's match.

James: this will be a sight for sore eyes.

ben: no kidding

Austin: these two a duo and not to mention when they first met, toe to toe each other.

Oscer: what do you mean by that?

Austin: before me , koan use to be treated as a villain as everyone see him the bad guy because of his half demon form , everyone feared the most of zack as a evil spirit or a monster thing that haunt , they both got betrayed by ex girlfriend , koan is broken of madness and zack is bend butt not full of madness . They both unleashed their beyond brutal fury when ryuko hurt him and brainwashed of betray.

ben: and zack betray when alexis and shadow brainwashed by the sotiecty of light

Austin: when koan wasn't evil as good but wild and reckless as first deal of ben is problem then zack came as these two give it all then ben help , they offer koan to help as he went to find himself because he ounce have amnesia. Then I came recruit and learn and met koan, although by bitting me right to the head.

Oscer: ouch.

Austin: yeah as when i was a new recruit when koan got back from few weeks and 2 month ag o, dung almost manipulate him but koan trick him as brother together we defeat him.

Clover: well you two have it good being a team

Austin: and what I'm shock of their genetic code sample of other being and species in their mutant form as one , hell even i looked up ben.

Ben: what how?

Austin: remember when we cut our hands and shake as blood relate brother?

Ben: yeah?

Austin: some of our ability went and partials of other being and species in you ben but of your anodite side too make you a super anodite or mutant anodite or whatever you want to call it.

Ben: I see.

Austin: also you are ben prime but think a reboot as the same except you learn your anodite.

Ben: sweet! I'm the top.

Austin: I got the paper of zack's and koan's.

He show it to everyone make them eyes wide and shocking.

Austin: I know, dung really want to make them as a duo weapon, giving each other their own sample and D.N.A , no wonder I sometime see them as twins.

Ben: I'll be damned.

Nora: everyone there here!

They look to see zack and koan came in and ready.

Neon: ready…. Begin!

Yang: go zacky!

Blake : show hell koany!

Zack shift to his lewamus prime armor then everyone see koan shift too, it shows an armor that has lions on the red gauntlets, has silver shoulder armor, a pokeball in a chaos symbol on the orange chestplate, has an angle wing and a devil wing on his back, his red fur cape on his back, his helmet holds a jack-o-lentern black mask and has brown fur on his helmet, his jumpsuit looks like his demon form armor.

Nora: BREAK HIS LEGS!

Crimson ruby: CRUSH HIM!

Lewamus prime: the savage nephalem armor. (summon his star saber) nice, it's like how we first met.

Savage nephalem: hahaha yes that why me koan see you...as an interesting brother. (summon his a combination demonic and angelic sword)

They charge in as they clashes as a blue and red energy clashes including sparks , then lewamus dodges the left swing and right from savage nephalem. As savage nephalem block prime's thrust blade as they counting each other blades as lewamus slash the upper make savage nephalem back away a bit grunt then he block the blade, kick lewamus and slash him down as he grunt a bit as the two slash each other which they back away a bit, they push each other blade then slash each other by the chest and stomach as sparks and energy out from their force of slashes.

Yang: look at zacky pie go!

Blake: koan will win this!

Crimson ruby: no zackys going to win this!

Cold blizzard: koan will win this.

Raven: yeah right, zack will win this hands down.

Neo: go take'em down zacky!

Neon: go zacky!

Nora: BREAK HIS LEGS KOANY!

Rainbow dash: come on Z! Take him down!

Sunset shimmer: go get'em Z!

Pinkie pie: (dressed as a cheerleader) go go go koan go!

Fluttershy: um.. b-b careful koan.

The two brother back away as they slammss their trix , then a flashes lewamus is now a humanoid owl with black and green fest and pants, savage neplhaem change to a huge monstrous bee mixed prey mantis with bow and red arrows on its hands with yellow wings.

?: **SKY OWL!**

?: **BUMBLE HAZARDNITS!**

James: hmm, (turn to austin and ben) new forms?

Ben: yeah i think i got that owl.

Austin: me too and that bug seem the natural predator of konton's new alien form when we arrived at atlas.

The two new aliens start to fly clashes each other while flying pushing each other until bumble hazardnits vomit at the alien owl creats an explsoion sent him crashed till he got up to see the alien bug buzzing around then spit acid make sky owl kept dodges each spit as a blue flash he turn to P. diamondhead to sent crystal to hit him crashed down till a red flash he became an alien horse that have ablack and pale brown pattern skin , silver bellyn, red flame like mane way to his tail , a horn along bull horns.

?:( make a horse noise) **NOBLE STAMPEDE!**

P. Diamondhead: another hourse?

But eyes wide to see it charge in speed the horn imaple sent him flying crashed to the floor as diamlndhead shake his head.

Austin: danm, that's one tough horse.

Ben: yeah.

Fluttershy eyes shine to see koan's new alien horse and so do pinkie pie. Then they disapeared as austin notice it.

Austin: huh?

He turn to see them hugging the alien horse.

Fluttershy: oh look at you, so fluffy.

Pinkie pie: huggys!

Lilith snap her fingers so the two girls pop back to there seat.

Lilith: now now you two, wait till the match is over.

They whimper

Lilith: if you behave he'll let you ride.

They sit down patiently as they continue to watch the fight, noble stmpaede make duplication of 9 charging as P. Diamondhead make a crystal wall as a blue flash he turn into P. Cannonbolt to roll each of them ,a big red flash a rollgrawl begin rolling in speed to his alien prey.

P. Cannonbolt: lets roll.

Rollgrawl roar as roll faster then grab him by the tail till a blue flash humogsaur to punch him as a red flash crabdozer they charged and hit each other till turn back to norma.

Lewamus prime: always to keep up, let start different.

Savage neplahem: HAHAHAHAHA! Yes!

He pull out there a goiters, a silver with purple strings and pull out the top off, it pour it down between his waist as morph a belt then, lewamus prime got a purple shuriken as they do ninja poses strike.

Austin: wait a minute...(eyes wide) it's that-

Lewamus prime: Henshin! (they put in their belt and spin it)

 **NIN-WHO? NIN-ME! NINJA!**

Then a scrolls came out of lewamus prime's belts and open as behind him is start to construction a large robotic ninja, but transformed into a giant purple frog puff out an armor as it clams onto there respected transforming riders as the mecha beasts poof away, Lewamus prime is now wearing a purple armor with purple straps on his arms and legs, his chest plate has a shuriken picture on the chest and his helmet has a shuriken with the two ends acts as eyebrows, has a yellow visor, he has a black jumpsuit underneath it all and a purple scarf.

 **ENTER THE SHINOBI!**

?: Writing the blade of my heart! Kamen Rider Shinobi! (did a crouching ninja pose)

Austin: future riser Shinboi?!

Savage neplahem pull out a rider belt have an oval with green like eyes and handle bars on it he wrapped it around his belt.

Austin: no...no! It couldn't be!

Weiss: what is it austy?

Austin: never thought koan be beyond that nuts!

 **OMEGA!**

savage neplahem: HENSHIN!

 **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

savage neplahem roar as a green light flame burst his entire body, he is now have a green armor skin with black suit like underneath it, red streak around his thigh, shoulders, around the neck and each side of his head. His helmet have long end angle, spike fin on the top with a single small yellow horn Sensor Antenna, red eyes visor, silver mouth plate, yellow chestplate and stomach, black elbow gloves with 3 black blades like on his arms, claws, black boots and black ankle pads, as he start to twitch his head and turn to the meteors.

?: Kamen rider, Amazon Omega! (roar screech)

Austin: one of the Amazon riders?!

Weiss: a what and what furturis?

Austin: in the Zi-o era there were three riders in the future, the one we are seeing is a ninja Kamen rider from the year.

Blake: yes! Finally a ninja one!

Weiss: and why you seem freaked out and scared of a rider koan transformed , when you said amazon, aint that from the showa era?

Austin: no, there in a leave of there own, there called amazon riders for a reason, they feed on there enemy's.

Weiss: What?!

Austin: those amazon riders as feed even each other of hungers including more bloodthirst, brutal, savage beast , along there is amazon Omega, Alpha, Stigma, and Neo.

Weiss: and koan has access to those guys?!

Austin: well when I first turn into one of them... (sweetdrop) lets just say it ain't pretty.

Weiss: but koan?

Austin: totally immune because koan is like them but beyond pure alpha , let say I need take some time getting use and control it as always with my rider form, so koan is the master of the amazon riders including zack.

Weiss: I see, and the future riders?

Austin: haven't got a chance to try them yet.

Weiss: never thought it'll be a ninja one.

they see Amazon pull the grip handle bars as a sickle weapon.

VIOLENT BREAK!

and shinobi got his Sword, the two rider walk in circle till they vanished out of thin air but to everyone is very good speed clashing each other zig zag around even some in mid air and in the ground.

Shinboi: NIN!

Amazon Omega: RRAAGHH!

They pushing each other as amazon omega slash him but poof show a replace wooden self, amazon omega quickly block the incoming sword as he rapidly slashing shinobi till he do a rapidly kicking as the two back till amazon omega charge in four then pounce but shinobi blocked it with his sword against the sickle as the two drop their weapon doing each hand to hand combat blocking and ducking along every single blow and kick too ,munch of their endurance

Shinobi spin the shuriken from his driver belt and amazon omega crnak up the handle bar.

 **FINISH NINPO!**

 **VIOLENT STRIKE!**

They both Jump up to deliver a kick to each other as an expslosion ,they turn back too normal as tumble around as they got up.

Zack: not bad.

Koan: you too, also it be interesting you show your bent side.

Zack: you sure K?

Koan: hell yeah they'll love it!

Zack:(as his eyes turn yellow then a green single streak on his hair) okie dokie! Like that piano smashed either of us.

Koan: you mean this one?

Zack: yep!

Then a black piano dropped smashed at koan and a brown piano dropped smashed the two.

Austin: oh god.

twilight: what's wrong

Austin: y-y-you guys see that green streak o-o-on zack's bang and h-h-his blue eye turn yellow?

Twilight: yeah?

Austin: (sigh) they have the mask abilities, meaning they can alter continuity.

Ben: but is koan we're talking about.

Austin: yeah forget of koan but do rival of other genetic of a certain little man and an another with a batman costume.

Pinkie: this will be funny!

Then zack and koan came out they have paino piece as keys.

Zack: look mom! We're a pancake!

Zack and koan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

They fix themselves.

Zack: well my brotha K! let's draw!

Koan: okie dokie!

They pull out double machine gun firing multiple times each other then soon out of bullet.

Koan: aww look at that Z, did we miss each other?

Zack: maybe!

Austin: (sigh while masaging his head) its times like these I regret keeping that thing.

zack and koan pull out their root beer to drink as suddenly bullet holes leaking out the root beer their drinking.

Everyone chuckle of it as koan pull out boxing gloves and zack put his thumbs to his mouth to inflate his arm. Then a bell ring as they boxing and punching each other including knock their heads up and fall down attach.

Koan: I must break you.

Zack boxed koan along each other and including koan uppercut at him, then koan pull out a big mallet to whammed zack's leg till zack grow another pair as he pull out a mace to whammed each other.

Nora: so funny!

Blake: blake like this!

Chitoge: who know zacky got it in him?

Holo: no kidding.

Bloom: Go koany!

Mako: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pinkie pie: this is like a cartoon!

Yang: man I wish I can do that.

Yoko: is hard to take it seriously.

Crimson ruby: but is good to have laugh!

Zack: ready to drop it before we get seirous again for our entertainer?

Koan: yep!

They spin as there now cowboy outfits in their cowboy stance while glaring each other. They hover there hands over to there holsters

koan: draw !

then pull out their guns to shoot then a as mexico music as they pull out their chainsaw to clashing each other more and more along shooting each other till they pull out a present.

Zack: ready?

Koan: oh no you go first.

Zack: no you.

Koan: together on 3! 1!

Zack: 2!

Koan and zack: 3!

They give each other present as a tnt.

Koan: oh you hsouldve have.

Zack: how thoughtful.

Then explosion as zack turn back to normal.

Zack: woah.

Austin: ben, please kill me.

Ben: no.

Austin: ugh. If anyone needs me I'll be in the dorms. (walk away) I need to rest my head.

Akasu teleport him here.

Ausitn: mom I-

Akasu: stop complain and rest on your mommy's lap.

Ausitn:(lay to his lap) alright, oh shit their gonna do it.

Zack transformed to his ghost formed but pure ghost formed and koan to his angel formed , they charge in war cry backing their fist as burst increase energy they punch each other along slash each other make a bright flash explosion.

The smoke clear they see the two brothers standing as some blood on the ground , they grin each other

Zack: your always stupendious.

Koan: and your amazing.

They both fall down to the ground then fall asleep.

Rainbow: that. Was. AWESOME !

?: Hehehe oh koany sure funny when he fight.

?: and not to mention zack step ahead.

The girls turn to see jennifer and alice, but they look different, Alice have wavy waist-length light caramel brown hair that has little "flicks" similar to curls at the ends of her hair, dark hazel eyes and large breasts. wearing a black dress reveal her cleavage of a bottom white feather, white attach vest tide to the stomach and sleeves to the elbow, black collar around her neck , black bracelet and black knee boots. And Jennifer have red short hair with matching eyes, she wears a shirt with some black lines, blue pants between her ankle, yellow sneakers and a blue short jacket.

Nora: (pull out a hugeass hammer with the 100F on it) NORA SMASH!

Jennifer: wow Nora, nice hammer and I love your new look.

she then went crazy and starts chasing her with a same hammer but with chainsaws!

Jennifer: and you have a lovely weapons, so adorable , i know koany treat you well and nice speed !

but then nora stop stand still like a statue make her eyes wide slowly turn at her making sure she hearing right while dropped her weapons at the ground.

nora: c-c-can you say that again? t-t-t-the first part.

jennifer:(eye smile and smile) I said nice hammer and I love your new look 

nora: (throw her hammer away) your good jenny.

then nora fainted to the ground with an X eye and tongue stick out then Jennifer shake her as she awake

nora: I have a weird dream that there good jenifer hahaha, so weird.

Jennifer: actually is true, i'm standing right here.

Nora: oh….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Jennifer: lory! Ryuko! Is good to seeyah!

Alice: hey alexis, yuna, how you two doing?

The girls just stare in shock.

Austin: man this headache make me see and hear things

Ben: are you...two really Jennifer and alice?

Austin: is this koan's illusion?

Weiss: no it is.

Austin: I'm gonna faint, this scary me (he fainted)

Ben: but you two was absolute the cruel ,heartless bitches and broken both zack's and koan's heart even help dung as well.

Jennifer: (turn to alice) what is he talking about?

Alice: I think he's talking about, "it".

Jennifer: oh that.

Ben: what you mean?

Alice: you see as those "absolute the cruel ,heartless bitches " your saying are the fake and made clone of us as we was imprison coma somewhere till we finally came in with mortum's connection and the boy's heart healed up.

Ben: so let me get this straight, you mean the entire time those two that Z and K including their girl who they kick their as and torment them was clones and you two are the real alice and Jennifer who deeply love zack and koan since met in school and went date and the prom dance with was your evil clone made by dung?

Alexis: … what?

Alice and Jennifer: yep!

Ben: I cant believe it!

Jennifer pick up the unconscious koan and alice pick up the unconscious zack.

Jennifer: now if you excuse us.

Alice: we'll be taking our hubbys away.

Nora: (got back up while holding a shotgun) over your dead body!

Ren: when did she hold a shotgun ?

Jennifer: is that a sloth holding a pancake tower behind you ?!

Nora:( turn around) WHERE ?!

She turn to see jennifer and alice are already gone.

Nora: THAT SHITLORD FUCKER! (pull out a jaguair and a tiger holding chainsaws) YOUR DEAD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (chase them down)

Shaodw: MY HUUUUUUUGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (Burst in flame holding a huge sword join in the chsse)

 **Timeskip**

weiss and shade blake are with austin on his bed and ben, ruby and snow weiss are with them as he start to wake up.

Austin:( wake up) what happen?

Weiss: you had a stress overload austy.

Austin: ok but what this about jennifer and alice?

Ben: turns out the ones we fought is there evil doubles.

Austin: ugh, dung. (hold his face) I'm getting to mentaly old over this.

Ben: and your bumming yourself and everyone of your old mentaly stufc, let me fix this.

Austin: wha?

Ben open his austin's top.

Austin: gah!

Ben pull his brain out and twist like a sponge to let all the overstress.

Ben: hoensetly dude your doing too munch focus your mind and at least just do what i do of handling nut job, (massages the brain and hair dry it and giving hand chop to make it comfort) i know koan insane and so do zack but is all good to show smile and entertain and use to it beside you we have nutty alien form

Put austin's brain back in.

Ben: better?

Austin: phew, feel good and sorry it just i was busy i forgot.

Ben: well you dont have to do it alone man we do it too as a team

Austin: yeah, but still. Hard to beleive those two are the real jennifer and alice.

Ben: yeah, what will K and Z react to this?

Austin: shocking and munch to keep up also summer and alex wanna join to fight tyrian and his allies

Ben: same here

Austin: wanna see how my son and daughter do in action since they train often good.

Ben: yeah, but I promised the guys I watched a movie with them.

Austin: what movie you guys watching?

Ben: they didn't say.

Austin: I doubt they have super slammers movie in this dimension

Ben: same with rider movie.

Austin: i take it back! Perhaps, (turn shade blake and weiss) what about zack's and koan's kids anyway?

Weiss: Hmm,

Weiss: Hmm, busy of some moment training and so do our kids.

Austin: i see

 **With zack and koan**

The two are sleeping , then begin to wake up notice in someone lap to see Jennifer and alice

Zack: what...

Koan: DAFOQ?

Then noras boot burst into the door with a crazed smile on her face.

Nora: heres NORA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Koan: Nora, sit, stay, now.

Nora sit like an obedience as her bear feature pop out.

Koan: i'm too shock of what i'm seeing.

Zack: me too.

They turn at alice and Jennifer.

Zack: why you here!

Koan: a-and why you smell, not evil and stuff like we always know?

Alice: that's because we're the real ones.

Zack: what?!

Koan: I-I-I'm not even feeling angry!

Jennifer: it's true, I never and ever break up with you koany when we first met you was shy and senses of humor you try to be funny...I remember we go out our first date.

Alice: me too zacky, I never imagine hurting such a wonderful person like you, I really wanted special of the prom.

Zack: the prom, (he pull his gift and so do koan) your my...alice.

Koan: really mean it?

They nodded happily zack and koan kissed them.

Zack: wow alice, you look beautiful.

Koan: you too jenny!

They giggled as nora whimpered like a puppy.

koan: oh nory, koan never forget his teddy! (cover his lips with honey) come and get your honey ,honey.

She talked him and start kissing her lips hunger to kissing him munch.

Zack: so alice, wanna continue where we lefted off?

Alice: yeah, I like that.

Jennifer: I would but I think nora is busy with you.

Koan: why not both? Join in with my "sweet" lips!

Nora start to get greedy as she start licking his lips then continue kissing him. Then jennifer join in

 **Timeskip**

winter ,zimma winter ,Weiss and snow Weiss are training including Team JNPR,Anna, Oscar, L. Nora, D. Ren and J. Jaune as well in the training.

Oscar: nice your recovering is getting faster.

then team bakz training of their girls as the rubys came in speed and regroup

Oscar: have you always able to do that?

ruby: I don't know.

crimson: We don't normally think that munch.

ben: same here

Austin: meh.

Oscar: well I can understand ben and austin, his team can do anything we can't imagin.

Austin: not exactly, we do have our limits.

Koan: yeah last year in beacon we almost die and the toughest thing.

Zack: and it hurt like hell

Austin: trust us.

Ben: wasn't easy but worth it we never gave up.

Weiss: (hugs him) I almost had a heart attack from that.

Austin: weiss you didn't even see my fight against dung when beacon almost fall.

Weiss: but the girls told me about what happened.

Austin: come on weiss it wasn't my first time I was in danger and almost die, well I die once and come back sometime but still natural.

She made a cure angry pouty face, she begin pulling his cheeks.

Austin: ow, ow, ow take an easy there snow bunny!

Weiss: you maybe imortal, (hugs him and hold his check) but you have to be careful austy, is really reckless

shade blake:(glared at Austin) you did what?

Austin: come on kitty is not like that.

She pouted too she slap his head then grab his cheeks too.

Austin: kitty, stop your making my cheeks swollen.

Shade blake: don't "kitty" me, weiss right, you need to stop doing that and be very careful.

Austin: but I have to take him down and kill him or otherwise he'll do beyond worst.

Shade blake: you don't have to do that anymore, you can teach us your abilities, your powers, your ways.

Austin: I know and understand but still, is what I do and I want you all to join and fight but is something I have to do and so do my brothers.

Weiss: well not any more.

Austin: wha?

Weiss: girls!

Austin: no ,no I have to do it cuz I don't wanna lose you girls.

Winter: (walks up) and we don't want to lose you too.

Austin: I know but I have too.

Rosethorn: (smile) not with a wish you can't.

Austin: uh oh.

Rosethorn: oh yes.

Austin: oh crap.

Rosethorn: I wish.

Austin: don't…

Rosethorn: that you grand your team RWBY….

She notice austin is already gone.

Rosethorn: (smile more and pull out her scroll) my wish is still going to be granted~. (call austin)

austin: hello?

Rosethorn: I wish that you grant your team RWBY abilities that we decide.

She see he already end call as she pouted cutely of her cheeks.

Weiss: he's good.

Shade blake: yeah, but theres still flare, and she knows what to wish for.

Rosethron: what she wanna wish for?

Flare try to find him but not here.

Flare: oh poo, if I don't have my wish, I guess I should forget to wish for austy to have the new kamen rider forms then.

Austin's voice: nice try flare! I'm always pepare for any new rider so it'll take more then anything to lure me and all that!

Flare: even the information of the new upcoming bet~?

Austin's voice: the what?

Flare: I won't tell, unless you grant my wish~.

Austin's voice: no way! I can find out kyself of the umconing!

Flare: but last I checked on your system, you can only learn new ones when it already past and you watched an episode of it, and we know that it will only show on the last episode.

Rosethorn: yeah like how zack got shinobi and you didn't even drang and other somehow caught up and got it.

Austin's voice: grrr why you four wanna wish so badly?

Weiss: because we can't stand with you when we can't be there for you.

Austin appeared

Austin: fine, what's your wish and you better promise that info.

Flare: oh I will, I am 'burning' with answers~.

Austin: i know, (sigh) what am I going to do with you four?

Ben is trying to move away but when he turn ruby with an angry face stops his escape.

Ben: oh uh…. Hey rubs.

Ruby pouted her cheeks

ben: oh nuts.

Ruby: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, we and the rest of your RWBY is going to talk, now.

Ben: about what?

Ruby: (pull his ear) you know what I mean, (walk to snow weiss, war brawler and midnight) and we are discussing about your habbits of getting yourself killed.

Ben rubes come on this is not cool.

Ruby: (give him with an angry glare) what's not cool is that you almost died while facing vilgax, your lucky that your omnitrix is kept you alive.

Ben: it wasnt the omnitrix rubes.

That stoppped her and slowly turn to her boyfriend/husband.

Ben: it was my andoite side as potential and along the sword as well.

Ruby: (hugs him) just promise me don't get yourself killed, okay?

Ben: i know but i have to protect you and everyone.

Ruby: but who's going to protect you when your brothers is not around?

Ben: i know you and the rest will rubes , beside i know your worried and wanna protect me and I'm okay you and the rest protect me but i made a promise and responsibility.

Ruby: just please benny i beg you.

Ben: i wont promise but I'll do it for you.

She gives him a kiss.

Ruby: thank you benny, sorry I'm rough it just I'm scared losing you.

Ben: i know ruby, i know.

Austins girls are hugging him.

Austin: girls this is getting ridclious.

Rosethorn: we just care deeply about you austin.

Austin: and so do i, i want you to trust me as munch i trust y'all.

Weiss: alright, but promise never scare us

Austin: it wont be easy but alright

Then after that the group regroup as james and clover came in

James: clover wasnt kidding , you really giving it all .

Ruby: we have too for the way things are going

Austin: how's the voting of the election going?

James: well, it going how you plan. (showing the hologram of robyn's vote and jacques)

Yang: better robyn then jacques schnee.

Zack: no kidding.

James: I supposed so, by the way election doesn't vote well easy.

Koan: zack already talk to roybn and it went well along what going on.

James: I see.

Ben: also the enemies try to framed you the bad guy.

Austin: tyiran and watts along allies are there, using jacques as a puppet since the idiot agree with them but we ain't letting that happen.

James: well that's good to know.

koan: also mantle go well and we need you two get along

James: I will.

Ren:i take it your here for new mission assignment?

Clover: you could say that, general and I want you to take the rest of the day, operate.

Midnight: your getting us, a night off?

James: ordering it, after tonight election we'll be at a very different atlas tomorrow, i need you rest and ready.

 **Timeskip**

the team RWBY's kids along team BAKZ and grimm team RWBY and anti Grimm RWBY watching and listening the tv Weiss watching the news on her scroll as the blakes getting ready.

Austin: say kitty why getting all ready for?

Shade blake: team FNKI invited us out to dancing

Midnight: we thought it get our minds out of the election

rosethorn: I thought you said team FNKI was annoying

Flare: that's the best part of dance club, I cant hear you.

Then L. Nora and R. Ren came in.

L. nora: cimson come on.

Nora pop out who dragged Anna and ren.

Nora: you too koany!

Weiss: I can't believe you are going to that thing.

Nora: just because ironwood dislike Robyn doesn't mean we all have to.

Austin: I guess I'll be with my team rwbys, what about you B? Going the selection too?

Ben: jaune and oscer invited me to the movies.

Austin: alright, so that means zack and koan alogn their team rwbys go to the election ,also watch the kids since their helping.

Medaka then walked in with Tasuko following her.

Zack: hey Medaka.

Austin: hey tasuko.

Tasuko: hi~! (flop onto him) I miss you!

Austin: same with you.

Medaka: good evening zackery the second year.

Zack: nothing change huh?

Austin: what you mean.

Zack: turn out she my childhood friend, dung separate her and make an alter separate world till my mom fixed it.

Austin: you know something about her seem...like you somehow.

Zack: yes.

Austin: oh dude.

zack: yes let say she very special, show him.

Medaka: very well.

Austin: alright what can you-

then medaka dashed up to austin and throw a palm strick only for the orange hero parry her hand and then block her side kick.

Austin: … kung fu and a little of sumo, impressive skills.

But he got kick he got sent to the floor.

Austin: and too fast, damn

Zack: yeah and at school let say she do this well as human.

Austin: how?!

zack: don't know, she's special.

Austin: you said that to yang one time.

Zack: yeah as compare she more then meet the eyes.

Austin: alright good luck.

 **Timeskip**

the noras, rens, anna, zack, Medaka, koan and their team RWBYs along zech, , lunialle and Aoihi are walking though the town.

Ren: I understand weiss's point though, a victory party does seem premature.

L. Nora: oh just let them have one sure thing.

Zack: beside I know seem worried , I ask jinn as we talk.

Snowflake: you did?

Zack: well as connection she appeared to me and invisible to everyone except you guys, right jinn?

Jinn appeared next to zack surprise everyone.

Jinn: hello everyone.

Crimson ruby: wow.

zack: and yes jinn you say no to oz because no one haven't made it further nor invented.

Jinn: that's right.

Nora: is possible.

Zack: yeah for example of how you built robot but you cant, the only reason is because you need to learn, study and blueprint along instruction.

Killer dusk: I see.

Yang: oh I get it now.

Koan: I know you all worried, but the last thing we need of people choke each other by the throat even losing trust and believe of allies as enemies, it's what salem expected since she felt like oz betray her but she betray herself and so munch she did to help take advantage of those who hate and despise oz.

Crimson ruby: he's right.

Koan: and rens I suggest you relax and munch ,we've been training enough.

Zack: beside we know what's gonna happen.

Crimson ruby: so zack, Austin told me about the robots yoru facing is dangerous.

Zack: yeah unicron.

Nora: what scary about a unicorn?

Zack: hehe no unicron, let say he's an evil cybertornian god and a giant.

L. Nora: how big is he?

Zack: size of a planet.

Yin yang: woah.

Scarlet rose: really?

Zack: yeah his blood is call dark energon, the Sparks of Unicron, the Blood of Unicron, and the Anti-Spark is the polar opposite of energon and the emanation of Unicron, released after his first battle with the thirteen original Transformers. In sufficient quantities, Dark Energon can corrupt quantities of regular energon though it own effects can likewise be neutralized by sufficient quantities of energon Dark Energon can be used for a number of deadly uses such as increasing one's power, reviving the dead, corrupting Transformers and even having an ambient weakening effect on them. Megatron the very first master and use it, along primus make the 13th primes to defeat him for good but only his body, optimus, his team and I deal with him already but now he's back.

Yang: how are you going to fight that giant bot?

Zack: oh he don't have his body like I said, dunialle might give unicron a new body either human size or cybertronian size.

Koan: me can't wait of metal cooler, even me know he strong but wonder what gold taste.

Zack: K you ate gold before.

Koan: oh yeah, but this metal cooler me senses is different.

Yin yang: well, I sure you can beat him koany.

Koan: also this election better have food or koan spice this party.

Crimson ruby: I don't know.

Koan: well as the great walnut said" check yourself before you wreck yourself" hahahahahahaha!

they reach the building of the election as everybody is here then see clover penny.

Clover penny: ruby? Everyone!

Zack and crimson ruby: hey penny.

Clover penny: ZACKY!

She tackle him in a hugged.

Zack: goh…

Clover penny: where's they others.

Zack: aust and ben in a double date.

L. Nora: off doing their own thing again.

D. Ren: at least their back being friends.

L. nora: friends huh? Just friends?

D. Ren: what else would they be?

Zack: anyway Clover penny, seem you patrolling so I thought we give a hand and have fun along zech and aoihi.

Clover penny: well of course!

Koan: me koan hungry!

Nora: me feed you!

Koan: hotdog!

Zack and his group left to meet up with marrow.

marrow: oh hey and, what you doing here?

Zack: thought my girl need some helping hand.

Crimson ruby: just out hanging with a friend on the job. (giving clover penny a fist bump)

she happily gasped then hit her first with Crimson rubys fist hard, crimson ruby's fist was swalloen a bit till zack kiss it better.

crimson ruby: thanks zacky

zack: no problem.

Marrow: yeah real cute, look try not to be to distraction. We need to be virulent in case-

May:(came in) in case what?

Zack: hey may.

May: oh, zack, I didn't know you'll be here.

zack: well someone have to make sure your leader be okay and be selected, and I hope everybody get along and I mean everybody.

May: of course.

Marrow: y-yeah sure we are.

Zack: good.

Robyn:(came in) what's going on here may?

zack: hey Robyn.

Robyn: oh zack, never thought I see you here, how have you been?

zack: pretty good, me and the group came in

Robyn: huh and the pipsqueak is back

crimson ruby growl

zack: that my girl

Robyn:(chuckle) my bad but still count.

marrow: we're concern about sercuety risk mam, the gen-

zack pull marrow's tail as he yelp to be silent

zack: what my faunus friend trying to say is, we'll be happily to wish you good luck and our assist so no enemy ambush and wish you the best of the election because we talk to James so let hope you two talk this out and work together since you watch Austin's Father on the news about jacques.

Robyn: that's austins father? Hmm, yes I have.

May: that explain the similar look

zack: good and here. (handle goggles to her) these are night vision goggle when the light turn off, press the blue button as it goes intangible so the enemy wont know your wearing them and see through the dark.

Robyn: thank you ,(selected) including thank you zack that your brothers making an equal right and helping

zack: your a warrior and a leader Robyn, is show an honor to help another even any species need to learn, as my friend optimus prime said" Freedom is right of all sentient beings". 

Robyn: he must be wise to teach you that.

zack: he's like a great brother and teacher who taught me.

She smile then left as May give a wink to zack as he blushes.

Zack: I-I see.

Robyn: but she may not be the only one.

Zack: who?

Robyn: you'll see.

Clover penny and crimson ruby pouted then grab zack's arms.

Crimson ruby and clover penny: mine.

Then shadow bunny popped in and hugged his chest.

shadow bunny: no mine!

zack: hey shadow

crimson ruby: you ! I tie you up behind the closet fill with cinderblocks!

zack: you what?

Crimson ruby: what am I supposed to do? She is hogging all of our us time.

Zack: well ask me and shadow how many time do I have to tell you to share.

She pouted and snuggled zacks chest.

Crimson ruby: I'm sorry.

Zack: is okay but I understand shadow bunny if you don't share you'll be grounded in a month of no huggies if you don't learn to share.

Shadow bunny: no! I'll be good.

zack: then share and be less greedy.

Shadow bunny: (drop her ears) okay.

zack: (smile) if you be a good girl doing a good job I'll feed you your favorite steam carrot meal soup with ramen mixed together.

She happy wage her cotton tail and her eats spring to life.

zack: (eye smile and grin) and the best part, i'll feed you while snuggle in the cozy bed with me.

she hugs his head and kisses it.

Shadow bunny: oh I love you I love you I love you!

zack: hehe me too bunbun, let's get to work and get along

she nodded as shadow bunny along crimson ruby and clover penny glaring each other.

Crimson ruby's thought: he is my god, back off!

Clover penny's thought: he is my boyfriend, go away!

Shadow bunny's thought: both of you get lost, he is MINE!

Then koan turn to see Fiona at the stage while he eating a cherry change as he walk up.

Koan: yellow cute lamb! What doing?(Waving his right arm)

Fiona: GAH! (almost drop her mic) um.. h-hi.

Koan: sorry me koan scared you.

Fiona: n-no problem.

koan: koan and his brother along other are here, to protect everyone even your friends, so kaon gonna protect cute little lamb.

She turn inferno red and start steaming.

Koan: what's some cherry change ?(offer his cherry change to her)

She then overheated then fainted again. koan grab her then waking her up.

Koan: Fiona! Come back to koan!

She then wake up to see koan and he holding her.

Koan: you okay?

She blush more and nodded slowly, koan let her go and give her a piece of a cherry change, she accept it then take a bite to taste it.

Fiona: its good.

Koan:(petted her head) glad you like it.

Koan then pick up the mic.

Koan: and you drop this.

Fiona: oh um, thank you. Seeyah(Walk off)

Everyone gather Fiona's attention.

Fiona: I want to thank everyone for going to the poles today, this is mentals moment. (everybody cheering) I know that like me , your all thrill you chose Robyn as our voice no one has fought harder then mitals then she has and, I know Robyn will continue the fight on the council,(turn Robyn) will you share your few words?

Everyone start to chant her name she look at zack to give her a thumbs up, she then walk up to the stage as Fiona passed the mic to her.

Robyn: I'm not munch of a public speech, thank you so munch for choosing me. You said you beleive in me but i believe in all of you. You proven to me as enavetuals as strong but together were unstoppable so no matter what happen tonight win or lose, we will continue to fight for our city like how team BAKZ did for all of us cuz this city brings us together!

Everybory cheer for her then she walk off wave to them, koan and zack turn to see D. Ren and L. Nora  
They shrugged as zack walk off but koan and anna, nora and ren watches watches. D. Ren and L. Nora

L. Nora: (sigh) ren, whats going on, why won't you just talk to me.

D. Ren: you know i've, never, been really good at talking.

L. Nora: … then screw talking!

she grabbed his head to kiss him , this surprise him but wrapped his arms around her.

Ren: If it only they notice from a while back.

Nora: is about time, man who know she try give him hint..

Ren: No kidding.

Then koan and anna looked at ren and nora even their counterpart, koan and anna turn look at each other.

Koan: you thinking what me thinking?

Anna: uh huh.

They start to tip toe to there couple, as anna tap ren's shoulder to make him turn around then koan swoop nora's feet, they kiss them, nora happily kissed back and pulled him to the floor.

zack and his team rwby look around then sniff

zack: tyiran is here but he cant fool us that easily.

Shadow bunny: mind if I cut his tail off?

zack: he not normal anymore but yeah, so we all know how it plan, aust here set it up hacked to watt's tech and drang's illusionary work well.

Crimson ruby: so it's check mate for them?

Zack: yep, and Robyn win the election.

Clover penny: this is great!

Zack: yes, also let be a look out for my another self, since he got away with ben's another self.

Clover penny: understood.

zech: can I spring in action !

they look around

 **meanwhile with watts**

watts:(Set things up) you ready tyiran?

 **back to the group**

Tyiran:(hood up) always

what he didn't know that zack and his group along koan and his group spotted him.

Zack and koan: there you are

zack make psst notice for Robyn and her group attention, zack make a morose code by his clapping which the happy huntress understand to turn to spotted tyrian in a hood waiting for the strike.

 **With watts again**

watts: go.

?: I don't think so~.

Watts: huh?

then a spit of a small dragon bat like came out of the shadow is drang.

Drang: oh you'll be in your fatnasy soon, when you wake up, you'll see you'll do well my flesh pawn.

 **back to the group**

then the light are off at the stage Robyn click the button of her invisible night vision goggles.

Robyn: lets move.

koan. jr and zech quickly duplicate themselves

zech prime pull out a driver that looks like a bike handles he place it onto his waist then pull out a red USB with an A on it.

 **ACCEL!**

Zech: hen-shin!

He place it in the middle bike handle and crank up the handle as engine sound.

 **ACCEL!**

Then armor start to firing flashes circle around him of heavy engine noise and pumping red speed arrows, his body flashes. Then armor start to become a red skin with chestplate shoulder pads, black gloves, silver thin parts on his torso, arms, legs and as boots with wheels on his ankles, his back got black handle part of a bike and red helmet with blue eye visor, silver part bottom of the helmet and a single middle horns and he put out a silver blade sword of an engine part.

koan. jr pull out a driver silver bel with a big buckle orb driver that orb is green with a top ,the right side is a nob, koan. jr put the medal coin inside his birth driver and twist the nob.

Koan jr: henshin!

Seven holographc Receptacle balls pop out pieces of armor as they all connect to each other to form the full armor at the pieces connected with the others. he now in a black suit silver armor piece on his shoulders, thighs, left chest plate as the other part is green, fourarm, gray knee armor , helmet that have black visor horn like with silver and yellow line at the bottom faceplate , green orb on around the silver part and his left chest plate part.

zech 2 pull out a black, yellow line cellphone with a purple circle that has a yellow X, he flip it pressing the button.

 **STANDING BY!**

Zech 2: henshin!

he wrapped the belt driver around , link the cellphone to the side.

 **COMPLETE!**

Then yellow line glow around him as bright flash he now black suit, yellow line form an X, silver chestplate and shoulder pads, helmet have a purple circle visor and tallow X like, he holding a yellow sword like gun.

koan jr 2 got a same amazon driver as his dad but the eye color is green ,He crank the handle bars.

 **ALPHA!**

koan jr: HENSHIN !

 **ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI- THE WILD!**

then a red energy burst around him, he now has his colors swapped, no scarf, a bit buff as his has red armor with green streaks, black spike blade fins on his forearms and behind his legs, silver chestplate along lower waist, a horn like, a sharp fin like on the top of it and green eyes.

?: Kamen rider accel!

?: kamen rider Birth!

?: kamen rider Kaixa!

?: Kamen rider ALPHA! (Roaring)

tyrian: what the?

he got tackle by alpha as tyiran growl then turn his symbiote form scorpion

Birth: holy shit!

scorpion: scared?

Birth: no, you look really ugly!

Scorpion growled more zack turn the lights on as the audience move out of the way, ass accel swing his sword but scourgepion dodges but amazon laplha came in easily dodges the tail and claws pincer but grab the symbiote fanunu's arm to toss him to kaixa as he slash him with his X sword like blade as he scream then birth use a medals on his driver he crank the dial.

 **CATIPILLER LEGS**

the tank wheel legs came crush scorugpion's legs.

Scorugpion: AHHH MY LEGS!

Accel got the handle bars then back flip to became a bike like to drove passed hitting scorugepion 4 times along amazon alpha zig zag slashing while birth and kaixa fired their weapon shooting him multiple times.

Zack: way to go zech!

Koan: give him hell! Jr! 

Crimson ruby: take him down!

Snow flake: that's my little snow knight

Killer dusk: keep going zech!

Yang: make mama proud lil z!

Medaka: he such like his father, what wonderful trick!

scarlet rose: ah little jr is like his mommy!

cold blizzard: way to go sweetie!

blake: hahahaha he's like his dad!

yin yang: aww that's my lil wild boy!

Nora: BREAK MORE OF HIS LEGS!

Scorpion sent crashed to the ground groan in pain while getting back up while almost tumble a bit

Scorpion: This is a bust, it'll take more to put me down!

Yang: zacky-pie, should we kick him out?

Zack: not yet, let our kids take this one.

Kaixa: very well.

He shoot him mutiple time at the face as amazon aplha jump up.

 **VIOLENT SLASH!**

He cut his chest and his tail off make him scream in pain.

 **ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **VILOENT STRIKE!**

 **READY EXCEED CHARGE!**

 **CELL BURST!**

The 3 rider deliver a kick to him then birth unleashed a blast that him as he scream as he tumble to the ground while getting up by trying his best.

Accel: okay (turn to zack ,koan and their gitlfriend/wife) okay he's all yours!

They all have an evil smile and gleam in there eyes.

Zack and koan: ladies first!

The girls start to giggle a little and yang crack her knuckles.

They beating the stuffing out him then sent him flying as he retreat.

Zack: that went well.

Koan: me wonder what happen to watts?

Zack: nothing , we let it smooth ( turn robyn and her team) you okay?

Robyn: yeah.

Zack: (smile) good and take a look at the screen

They see the screen of Robyn is the victory here and been selected

Announcer: and the winner of the council atlas selection is...Robyn Hill!

Everybody cheering.

Crimson ruby: (smile) they are amazing.

The riders turn back to normal

Yang( hug zech) mama proud of you lil z

Zech:( pouted) mom I'm not little, im a hero/ huntsman!

Yang: but your still my lil z!

Nora pick up koan. Jr then hug him and petting his head.

Koan. Jr: me jr smash ugly man leg like a flapjack for you mommy!

Nora: and me am so proud of that jr!

Zack: (walk up the stage to robyn) you see? I'm a man of my word and congratulation.

Robyn: (hold out her hand) thank you.

Zack shake it with a smile

Marrow: good job everyone

Koan: koan glad your okay little lamb

Fiona:( blush) y-yeah me too.

Clover penny zoom in hug zech.

Clover penny: oh you were great!

Zech: thanks mom

Zack:( sniff) i smell grimm and grimmcons are coming, we need everyone to evacuate.

They nodded and rush out of the building and run down the streets, not knowing that tonight, it will get harder in mental.


	16. dust 16

**Play my hero academis 4** **th** **season op**

 **[ano hi mamoru to kimeta, yakusoku wa kono mune ni]**

the scene starts with a bright light where Rubys hand tries to reach it as different versions of ruby reach for the same light, as it shown the Ruby that is starting out, it change to the Ruby of the now as she closed her hand and starts running to the light, then the scene change to her jumping high in the sky where the sun is shining. Then the scene change to show Beacon in the background and atlis where the events of RWBY is shown as the logo fades in.

 **THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT**

 **[subete o ushinau koto de, ima, sukueru unochi ga aru no nara]**

The next scene shows the full group of Team BAKZ as well as the two alternative world RWBY's as well as the boys's allies as the screen shows even more allies. Then it shows different places wither one has the gods and james as the third scene shows oscer sitting on a bench in atlis.

 **[yorokonde zenbu o ageru yo, kono kimochi ga hijimete no, ikigai da]**

then it shows the Ace ops in front of the mines as more people appeared behind them, then it change to show Watts standing in a black area with ultron behind him.

 **[kizuato wa kakusanaide, zetsubo mo buki ni shite, ikiru to kimetan dayo]**

the scene now shows Ben, Austin, Koan and Zack walking as dungs image is shown in the black background as it change to salem then change to there mothers and ben's grandpa then it change to there RWBY smiling at them. Then it change to there past events of them being together in film, then team RWBY's body start to run though the white background then change back to the boys as they start to run as the background is now showing the snowy mountains.

 **[seipai kono namida kakiwakete, kimi ni, subete o ageru kara, o negai, do ka kienaide kuree, ano hi maroru to kimeta]**

then it shows the teams of BAKZ, RWBY, JPNR and JNR fighting agents the grimms with there new weapons as it shows all of them as it stops to show Austin and Ultron facing each other. Then it shows penny and clover penny falling though the sky as Ben and Zack are falling with them trying to reach for there hand.

 **[yakasoku wa kono mune ni, kie so na hikari da to shite mo, ikeeeeeeee!]**

then its showing the skys with the coliseum in the sky as the sun starts to rise, then the scene change to show the four versions of team RWBY as they stands up as there friends walk up from behind as they ready there weapons and to charge only for them to freeze to show the name of the story on the ground in black paint on the snowy ground.

Zack, koan, crimson ruby, Nora, Ren, Anna, L. nora and R. ren are running

They see grimmcon manticore flying around with Ultron drones.

Zack: oh great.

Koan: grimmcons.

He turn to see two kids hiding from the dumpster.

Koan: me got it!

He run then the two kids gasp of joy to see koan.

Koan: come with me!

Kid 2: koan! Yay!

Kid 1: sure! Your our funny and good hero!

They hop on his back to take them safe.

While the truck is being driving by Ultron drone that got stolen till got stop by Mary.

Ultron drone: civilian step side or we force to use force.

Then 2 Ultron drone came in to see the truck varnished but what they didn't know Mary's semlbence make an energy dome that color purple as invisible on the outside but not the inside, cybertronian knight drone took down the Ultron drones as the happy huntress secure the truck.

cybertronian knight : question, how are you compacting this vehical?

Robyn: easy.

Fiona touch the vechile as it vanishing to Fiona's palm.

Cybertinoan knight: interesting.

Zack and koan came in.

zack: how's everything going?

Koan: is it under control?

Robyn: yeah, we just took a stolen truck.

zack: good, that should be it and check the area whatever they try to stole.

koan: the enemy might take advantage the old tech of atlas but where building up.

May: you got it

Zack: alirght jaqaues think he won the vote but think the illusion and mind set he didn't , we gonna see what further of him going.

Robyn: right oh and zack.

Zack: yeah?

Robyn: call me some time. (wink)

Zack:(blush) huh?

Crimson ruby pouted her cheeks then hugged him tight.

Crimson ruby: mine!

Robyn: if I can take him, pipsqueak.

 **Timeskip**

team BAKZ have explained the plan is running smoothly and Jacques didn't suspect a thing.

James: thank you boys, thank you for what you have done for us

Ben: just doing our job.

Austin: now everything according to plan.

James: now that the motion is set, I order you four to take a break, the four of you have helped us in hundred ways we can't keep counting, you gave us hopes.

Koan: sure but we owe you J.

Zack: even if we did figure a way and know to get back, but you was the man who brought us back together, so we thank you very munch.

Austin: say what?

Then austin was lifted by purple magic and was flown away.

Austin: uh oh, TWILIGHT! STARLIGHT!

Twilight: your not getting away this time.

Starlight: we're going to have a fun time together.

Austin: oh come on!

Ben then got tide in a rope and then purple teleknies make his leg pause.

Ben: shit! APPLEJACK! RARITY!

As he being pulled closer by applejack and rarity.

Applejack: come on partner.

Rarity: we really going to have little talk alone.

then a red energy dragged zack as a rainbow blur caught him is rainbow dash and sunset.

Zack: Fuck, RAINBOW DASH! SUNSET!

Rainbow dash: your going to hand out with us.

Sunset: and no clones and no disappearing tricks this time.

Zack: I wasn't doing that.

Koan sniff a cupcake as explode party wrappers as angel push him to pinkie pie and fluttershy

Koan: YAY! FLUTTERSHY! PINKIE PIE!

Pinkie pie: we're going to have so much fun together!

Fluttershy: u-um, i-if you want koan.

Koan: okie dokie!

Ben: alright.

Austin: sure.

Zack: I'm gamed.

 **With ben**

Ben is now in his room with rarity, applejack, brawl knuckle and midnight.

Ben: you four seem very excited.

Brawl knuckle: well, we're not 'horsing' around with this are we?

Ben chuckle a bit.

Ben: true.

Rarity: now Ben darling, (smile seudctive) wanna entertain you and please your little friend~? (poke his hard cock)

Ben: ... rarity, when did you have that personality?

Rarity: (giggle) let just say, (scoot up close to him) your eyes are mesmerizing~.

Ben: guess i never expect i have that effect on you.

Rarity: I know, which is why I would like to go first~.

Ben: (smirk) very well my rare diamond. (touch her chin)

She shivers a little from his touch as she is staring deep into his emerald eyes making her more attracted to them. Ben and rarity deeply kiss as she moan when he spank grope her ass make her enjoying it more.

Applejack feel horny as she felt brawl knuckle fondle her breasts.

Brawl knuckle: my, my~, I didn't know you have these big boobs you have~.

Applejack: (moan) your hands feels good.

Brawl knuckle: Mmm~ I can make things more, 'fun' for you.

Applejack kiss her as she kiss back and they strip naked along midnight strip naked as well as she went up to her pussy.

Midnight: Mmm, I can feel the heat coming from your wet pussy~, I should give it a taste~.

She lick applejack's pussy making her moan more and loud a bit while rairty giving ben a boobjob by rubbing her big breasts between his cock and she kept sucking it.

Ben: wow rarity, I never know you have this side to you.

Rairty giggle with a smile, she kept bopping her head and rubbing her breasts on his dick, ben can feel it coming.

Ben: can't hold it anymore!

He cummed inside of her mouth she drink and swallowed it while lick her lips, she then scoop up some cum on her breasts and lick it off of her finger slowly.

Rarity: Mmm, why don't we take this going~?

Ben: (smirk) sure and beside they need a feeling too.

He make energy shape cocks tentacles wrapped some around applejack, midnight and brawl knuckle as they moan when the cocks shove in their pussy's along fondle there breasts then another in their mouth as ben shove his cock inside of rarity then she begin riding his dick as she moan loud, ben fondle her breasts and moving his hips a lot.

Ben: you liking this my precious gem? If so, allow me to please you all.

He using his super speed to pounding her very fast deeper in and out by moving his hips, love biting her neck and spank her ass as she wrapped her legs to his waist, the tentacles cock going at max speed as well even spanking their ass make them all going crazy with their eyes roll up and their tongue stick out with a ahegao expression on there face.

Rairty: YES! YES! I WANT MORE! GIVE ME MORE!

Applejack: ah' can't think straight! Ah want more!

Brawl knuckle: YES! SPANK THIS SLUT! PUNISH ME WITH EVERYTHING! YES! OH FUCK YES!

Midnight: I want more! Give me more benny! I want everything!

Ben: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed a lot deeply inside them as they all moan, panting when they lay close to him.

Ben: that was good.

 **With zack**

rainbow dash has took zack in his room private, with sunset, alice, snowflake and killer dusk.

Zack: as much as I don't mind it.

Killer dusk's tentacles slither around his muscle and chest.

Zack: kitty.

She remove her mask to show how beautiful she is, just like blake.

Zack: i know the start your good since i have light and including darkness, you wanna please your dark master?

She nodded with a seductive smile. Then jinn appeared press her breasts behind his back.

Jinn: hello~.

Zack: hello jinn, i see you wanna please me. (smirk then blow her ear as she moan)

snowflake pouted and turn her head away

Zack: oh my ice goddess, I never forget you.

He fondle her breast twist her nipple as she moan and blush with a moan.

Snowflake: y-you better z-zack.

Zack: your so cute.

Zack then show tentacles with great energy wrapped around the girls remove their clothes as fondle, spank their butt along went to their pussies and assholes as they all moan zack make 3 cocks come out for jinn, snowflake and killer dusk.

Snowflake: b-be gentle.

Zack: i will

They all sucking his cocks as they lick it all over cover in saliva, they bop their heads up and down more then as the blue hero grunt in pleasure more and more while the 3 finger their pussies moaning as sooner he cummed and they swallowed. next gently shove his cock inside of them as he moving his hips a bit slowly then they wanted more as they all feel of his strong unresisting energy.

Zack: how much you want me to stuff you~?

Jinn: a lot~.

Snowflake: p-please fuck us~.

Killer dusk: make love to me doctor~.

Zack grin as he pounding them all so very faster then ever pumping in and out so very a lot in their pussies. Spanking their ass so many then fondle their breasts even other tentacles lovebite and sucking their nipples as they all eyes roll out, tongue stick out with a goofy face they have enjoying so munch including so many energy they love.

Rainbow dash: FASTER! HARDER! FASTER Z!

Sunset shimmer: free me zacky! Free me from everything hurtful!

Alice: YES! THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WANTING FOREVER!

Snowflake: yes! Yes! Yes! MORE! MORE! MOOORE!

Killer dusk: SPANK ME DOCTOR! SPANK ME HARDER! MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE!

Jinn: oh so warm! So fucking warm yes!

Zack: HERE I CUM!

He cummed very a lot inside of them as they lay down panting a lot, zack senses something after he clean up then dress.

He ran off to go outside to look around.

Zack: i detect...a celestailsapien but...half, okay come on out, I know your there.

?: hello~!

Zack turn around and see a slightly tanned girl with long black hair with one yellow streak on a singe bang but small split bang on her left side, two small ahoge, blue eyes, she wears a light brown and red jacket number 53, blue capri along high sock to the knee and black shoes, she have a star necklace around her neck.

Zack: Who are you?

?: Hmm, I'm your sister!

Zack:(Eyes wide shocked) ...Excuse me, WHAT?!

?: yyyep!

Zack: who are you? I never seen nor met you before my life! Since i thought yuna was my only sister i got.

Sekai Rin Orion, Rin isnher middle name.

?: oh it has been awhile, my name is Sekai Rin Orion, nice to finally meet you!

Zack: I'm zack, Zackery Masayoshi Orion.

Sekai: I'm Your Older Sister.

Zack: an older sister! Awesome! But where were you?

Sekai: dung sealed me as my conscious help like avatar life being somehwere till i senses yours and mom

Then akaru, andrew, konton and Yuna came in who felt sekai's presence.

Konton: what, the hell?

As they begin to remember.

Zack: mom, dad, konton, yuna. This here sekai, the older sister of the sibiling.

Sekai: hey mom! Hey dad! Hey lil sis! Hey lil K!

Konton: I'm not little!

Sekai: (smirk) well you are my lil brother.

Yuna and akaru ran then tackle her in a hug.

Akaru: My baby girl!

Yuna: BIG SIS!

Sekai: i missed you all!

Andrew: how come we didn't remember?

Sekai: the seal blocked memories before of it till i broke out and travel but did of training very a lot hehe.( eye smile and grin)

Sekai came then hugged zack tight while petted his hair.

SelKai: pet pet!

Zack: (pouted) sekai I'm not a dog nor puppy!

Sekai: but you are zacky.

She petted more till wolf ears pop out and his tail waggy

Sekai: I was right.

Zack got off and pouted then zech and aoihi came.

Zech: hey dad (turn sekai) who are you?

Sekai: oh my goodness! Who those two adorable kids?!

Zack: that zech my son and aoihi my daughter

Sekai: OOH! HUG TIME!

She hugged them.

Aohi: hi aunt sekai!

Zech: wow your supee friendly that like hug and strong like dad.

Sekai: yes I am.

She let go.

Sekai: is good to be back so say it lil bro.

Zack: say what?

Sekai: since I'm your older sister call me nee-chan.

Zack: uh okay, Nee-chan.

Sekai: AH! So cute!

She turn at konton.

Konton: fine, nee-chan

She glee as she went to hugged zack and konton tightly

Sekai: big sis is happy for her two little brothers !

With koan

Koan is being petted by fluttershy.

Koan purring feel relax and his eyes closed with a cat smile.

Pinkie pie: oh koany, your so cute sleeping like this.

Jennifer, scarlet rose and cold blizzard came in to see it

Cold blizzard: (blush but turn her head) I have to admit, he is cute.

Then koan pop out cat ears and cat tail

Scarlet rose: OH GOT HES SO ADORABLE!

She snatch and petting his cat ears

Scarlet rose: oh so cute! He's mine now!

Jennifer:(snatch him) he's mine i met him first!

Pinkie pie: (snatch) Nope mine!

Koan yawn wake up.

Koan: yellow double P!

Pinkie pie: HI KOAN!

Koan: koan figure your voice is like fluttershy.

Pinkie: just like other girls from other koan have their voice same.

Koan: no way really?!

Pinkie pie: YEP!

Koan: hot dog! Also let begin the mating season!

Pinkie pie: DIBS ON BEING FIRST!

Scarlet rose: NO HE'S MINE!

Pinkie pie: but I call dibs, heh see, I did it again!

Jennifer: i call triple dibs!

Koan: what about you fluttershy?

Fluttershy: u-u-um...

Koan: nervous?

She nodded while hiding her face with her hair.

Koan: ooh koan got an idea flutter! Wanna koan to spice you up for the mating season?

She blush more and start simmering as steam is coming from her head, She nodded as she playing with her fingers.

Koan: (making a portion) a personality of angel but female version but still a fluttershy! a tiny flutterbat as it will wear off when i snap my figner

He let her drink the potion as she finished it.

Koan: fluttershy how you feel?

She was going to say but she start to felt weird.

Koan: fluttershy?

She then smirked and stared at koan.

Koan: you okay? How you feeling?

Fluttershy: feeling, hot~.

Koan: now that sexy (his dick got hard)

Fluttershy made the first move and French kiss koan. He deeply kiss her while his tentacles burst grab the girls and mating them as koan put his tongue deep to fluttershy's mouth than spank her asscheek to grope them

Koan: such a dirty girl fluttershy.

Pinkie: no~! I want it too!

Koan: well pinkie how about my special whip cream in those pieholes of yours?

She moan yelp felt a spank of his tentacle then a shove tentacle cock deep to both pussy and ass as she moans like crazy.

Koan: how munch you want me my flirtyshy? (smirk at her)

Fluttershy: I want you to fuck me, rape me, make me your slutty slave and ravage my body like one of your girls~.

Koan: let me see that nice ass then I'll fuck you in and out my sexy slave(spank her asscheek)

Fluttershy: (moan) yes~.

Koan: yes what? (Slap her ass harder)

Fluttershy: yes master~.

She bend down then shake her ass in front of his cock.

Koan: beg for my beast dick sexy slave! (spank her ass twice)

Fluttershy moaned as he Kept spanking her ass which she loves the pain from koans hand.

Fluttershy: please my master fuck me ~ mate ms and punish me with your wildness ~!

Koan grin as he shove in fucking her wildly as she moan like crazy as his deep kiss her while fondle her breasts even give her love bites as well, even spanking her more as the tentacles of cocks doing the same to pinkie, jennifer, rose scarlet and cold blizzard a lot that they're eyes roll up, goofy face with a big smile and tongue stick out.

Fluttershy: YES! FUCK YES! YES! FUCK ME MORE!

Pinkie pie: FILL ME UP KOANY! MAKE A PINKIE CAKE OUT OF ME!

Jennifer: yes! Oh god yes! I've been waiting for this moment my life!

Rose scarlet: YES! MORE~! GIVE ME MORE!

Cold blizzard: FUCK US MORE! PUNISH US SLUTS MORE!

Koan: FIRE IN THE HOOOOOOOOLLLLEEEEEEEEE!

He squirt a huge cummed inside of them as moan a lot louder till they panting, koan snap his fingers as flutteshy back to normal but her face is red as a cherry.

koan: how that for stupendious?

 **with Austin**

with starlight, twilight, flare, and rosethorn they are with austin who is still levitating up.

Austin: okay twi, star you can put me down with your telekinesis!

Twilight: not until you give us 1 wish from you.

Austin: (starts to think then nods) fine, one wish for each of you. (twilight drops the field and drops him) ow.

Flare: wait, he can grant wishes?!

Austin: (stands up) air plans, balloons, cookies, dvds 'not pirated', elephants, flowers, games, houses, ice, jets, kites, lemons, motes, necklaces, opals, penguins, quills, rosebuds, spandex, tea, underpants, vase, whiles, xylophones, yo-yos, zippers. (gasp for air) anything from A to Z, anything your heart's desire flary.

Rosethorn: wait! I have an idea!

Austin's thought: I swear she might think of cookies, but every wish have rules.

Rosethorn; I wish, for 10 wishes, for each of us.

Austin: granted!

Starlight: this is great! Now we got 10 wishes!

Austin: okay you got your wish so seeyah(he walk off as starlight and twilight use their teleknies to bring him back) oh come on! what do you want from me?! I already grant the wish!

Starlight: not until you finish what we have to say.

Austin: alright.

Twilight: thank you

Austin: so what is it you girls want?

Rosethorn: (hugs him) we wanted to have some dragon love~.

Austin:(Smile and sigh) such a naughty little rose.

Starlight: (hugs him) hey me first.

Flare snatch him then put his head to her big breasts.

Flare: mine.

Austin then grope her boobs then suck her nipples as drinking her milk.

Flare: o-oh~, Mmm~, so good~.

Austin then thrust his hands make all the girls clothes torn off as they are all naked and so did Austin as he kept drinking then spank flare's ass then grope it.

Rosethorn walks up behinds him and press her breasts on his back, Austin smirk as tentacles burst of warm energy wrapped around the girls to fondle their breasts and going to their pussies as Austin show his hard cock to rosethorn and flare.

Flare: Mmm~, looks good~.

Rosethorn: let's have some milk sis~.

They start to lick his cock with lust in there eyes, austin then turn to twilight's naked body, he use his tentacles to bring her close that remove the tentacle cock from her pussy to drink and snake his tongue stretch deep to her pussy as she moan loudly.

Twilight: o~~~~~~h YES! So good, your tongue feels so go~od.

Austin: and your pussy is good too, beg for more(he suck it more and grope her ass)

Twilight moan more as starlight walked behind her so she can lick her asshole making her moan even more. Flare and rosethorn start giving him a boobjob as they kissed each other.

Twilight: please! Give me more! I want more!

Austin: sure

Austin and starlight go more as they dig there tongues deeper into her holes as her eyes roll up and her tongue is sticking out. Flare and rosethorn are going it faster with there boobjob, Austin's cock begin to twitch more and more till cummed which they drink it all and swallowed it while lick their lips.

Flare: Mmm, cum~.

Rosethorn: sticky, tasty milk~.

Austin: (turn to the two) come now you two, share some with these two, they'll love it.

Starlight kiss rosethron and twilight kiss flare to taste there hero's cum.

Austin: and now this.

He shove all of his cock tentacles deeper in them begin drilling and pounding them like super fast and vibration as other tentacles slapping their ass and grope them along fondle their breasts so munch austin give them each lovebites. The girls moan like loud as they're eyes roll up making ahegao face while sticking out their tongue out as their mind begin to break out.

Rosethorn: OH YES! OH FUCK YES!

Flare: MORE! MORE! OH FUCK ME MORE!

Twilight: oh this is so amazing~! Oh god yes!

Starlight: come inside us austy, make us yours!

Austin: HERE I CUM!

He blasted inside there holes and dragon wings and tails sprouted out of there back and asses, twilight, rosethorn and flare all rub there breasts agents him as starlight is cleaning his cock with her mouth.

Austin: this is good.

 **Timeskip**

Koan top of the building as ryuko, sastuki and mako came in.

Ryuko: hey koan.

Koan: yellow ryu, mako and sastuki...(take a dedp sigh and let it go) I've been thinking.

Sastuki: about what?

Koan: Nui.

Ryuko: that bitch?

Koan:(close his eyes) koan know how munch she did unspeakible think and munch of killing your father and serve raygo, but dont you girl think she did all of this because she was raised and born as a weapon and not have a real family? Despite raygo manipulate, lies and use total control freak on everything she try to get and force of her ways?

Ryuko, Mako and sastuki now think about it as koan got a point.

Mako: but how are we going to do? she's gone into that creepy cocoon and never game back!

Koan: koan know as me reborn her as she have a soul, she be like how ryuko , beside she suffer already so very long , i mean i figure out my jennifer is the real jennifer i really happy to have back and I'm sure nui have a lot make it up to do.

Ryuko: fine, me will do.

Koan: uhhuh.

Koan slap his hand then make a demon seal along pull out a holy cross to put it at the ground.

Koan: and now an a piece of her

He chanting a language as the symbol flashes as a pod that was ignite in hell flames but a holy light glint around it, which put out the hell fire, the pod begin to open the door as came out fell as the pod poof out.

A young teenage girl of medium height. She has long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face.

Wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol, a large pink hair bow.  
Her design has a prominent heart motif, such as on her collar, the center of her bow, her earrings, and even the highlights on her pigtails.

?: huh?

She look at ryuko, sastuki, mako even koan as she surprise that he look completely different.

Koan: Nui Harime, welcome back.

Nui: koan? Is that you?

Koan: (grin wider mad) in the stupendious! Hahahahahahahaha!

Nui: did you get a new hair cut?

Koan: nope.

Nui: oh well!

Koan: but let me show you what I'm truly am and happen lately

He poke her forehead as she gasp of an energy showing everything happen and including what koan is and blood relate along his time with his family and brothers even friends and his kids and his girlfriend/ wife

Then is done that she look at him eyes wide in super shocked.

Koan: yes, crazy huh?

She nodded.

Nui: s-so you lose your sanity and became madness.

Koan: yeah, I use to hold it back but thanks to you and the help of your mistress, i'm now showing them the madness in me, the true real koan but let me ask you something, do you want redemption ? because be honest...do you feel something treated as a thing and tool instead of a person?

Nui nods again

koan: now is there something you like to say to ryu,sastuki and mako?

she turn at them and bow her head.

Nui: I'm sorry

ryuko: oh um apology accepted

Nui: Yay!(she hugged them) oh it feel good and wait !(pull out a mirror) Oh my gosh! My left eye is back! Thank you so munch koany !(giggle and look at him drooling a bit) I so do love your look , it describe as you, I know from the begging I felt strong madness within you.

Koan: you do?!

Nui: yep, (smirk) I know your favorite~.

Koan:(blush) don't know what pretty flower talking about.

Nui: I know it's root beer, but what about root beer licorice candy~.

Koan: OH MY GOD! I didn't know they exist!

Nui: they do now!

She pull it out as koan drool while panting like a dog.

Koan: ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!(jumping up and down)

she throw it as koan run in four legs then jump up to catch it with his teeth.

Nui: (giggle) so cute.

Ryuko: hey! Your doing it again try to steal my cute lunatic!

Nui: oh come on, you had all the fun, when it's our turn?

ryuko: never! I'm his childhood friend and I met him first!

Jennifer: no I was the girl before you came and I dated him and hang out!

Mako: NO ME! I KNOW KOAN MORE!

Sastuki: no me!

Then they notice nui is gone as nui is riding on koan's back and feel his fur frame

nui: so warm~.

they dash try to chase her

ryuko,mako,Jennifer and sastuki: GET BACK HERE!

Meanwhile with duniale

dunialle: so the mane 6 or should I say the mane 8 are here, hmph despite thanks to discord's magic on them before along the clone queen Chrysalis and the dark water when the mane 6 turn evil hahaha, but I'm going to need, some ingredients.

she snap her finger to bring out some ingredients.

Dunialle: since my grimm rwby was a failure , never sent huntress to do some job, this will help. the corrupt evil energy of triek and sombura , the dark water and along my corrupt energy piece from my soul, including I already got some their genetic blood and hair piece in order to make it and bring them here, even adjust and add some of their combine personality so they might get along.

she snap her finger for the portal gate that swirling of a dark energy.

Dunialle: will birth the true and real opposite and counterpart of the Mane 8, They'll be known as...The Dark Mean 8! but I do know the bad twilight turn against but i'll be sure her loyalty to me by putting in to her. The same goes to sunset and starlight as I saw their potential and how close to twi's relationship of learning and their former evil self.

She use her telekinesis to circle all of the ingredients together as one, she thrust her hand to sent it to the gate as she chant a different language. 

Then a bright light flashes on the portal, suddenly 8 person cover in black fog came out of the portal walking in front of their Mistress. Then the black fog clear, the mane 8 are wearing different clothing, pinkies double is wearing a joker-style of clothing. But replace the inner green dress shirt to pink and has clown make up, twilight's double is wearing a black skin tight body one piece, has a cape and armored legs, fluttershy's double is wearing a revealing flower plant like jumpsuit, applejack's double is wearing a rather business wear with a green tie and a chipped up cowgirl hat, rarity's double is wearing some sort of catwoman/demonic thief costume, rainbow dash's double is wearing a black lether racer outfit but it's kind of dirtied along have goggles on her forehead, sunset's double is wearing the real ones old outfit but her jacket is now a trench coat, and starlight's double us wearing an armada captions uniform and her hair is like an old bang when she met twilight and they others.

Dunialle: Welcome The Dark Mean 8! I'am Dunialle your mistress and Mother.

Fluttershy?: you don't look so hot, in fact, you look like your just weak.

Dunialle: Oh? But you seem cold.

Fluttershy?: what?

She snap her finger as she grunt in pain as her inside now freezing as she chattering her teeth.

Fluttershy: ok! ok! I-I-I-I-I-I- get it! I t-t-t-t-t-t-t-take it back just s-s-s-s-s-s-s-stop it!

Twilight?: ENOUGH! (use her magic to push dunialle to the wall) don't think we're not grateful for creating us but lets get one thing clear, (glare at her) we're not your dogs to order around, and we will take care of things our way, got it 'mother'?

Dunialle shadow her eyes with her hair, she smirk while giggle as she clap her hands slowly make Twilight? confuse and so do her team.

Twilight?: what's so funny? "Mother"?

Dunialle: you have expected my expectations (she blinked and force push all of them to the wall letting her drop down) but know this, I can take you apart piece by piece.

she got up while dusted herself, walk up to twilight?

Dunialle: don't think I never seen nor know you did this to Queen Chrysalis. You see don't compare me to her or any what you expect, cuz i'm aware of how you are including of how sunset and starlight so now you hit me.

She snap her finger as twilight? scream in pain as something broken and crack in her.

Dunialle: I hit you back(snap her finger as she scream then she snap her finger to all the dark mean 8) You will address me either your mother, goddess or mistress as i'm above any you can imagine no matter how munch magic or anything you possessed.

She dusted herself she grab twilight? By the cheeks to looked at her by glared as twilight? first time felt fear, then slap her by the face.

Dunialle: Your a smart girl, the reason you see nor cant get along is the weakness and advantage , if you all work together you might beat your counterpart. I did give midnight sparkle abiltiy to you but I can easily erase you with either a snap or thought...so that means I owe you,(Grin wider while her eye black and glow iris with bloodshot make twilight? shiver and sweating in fear) and so do your team...you do your way but in my way of the order, so your mine and ever double cross will never happen as my eyes and ears are everywhere because mother knows best...do I, make myself , clear ?

Twilight?: f-fine!

Dunialle: i'm sorry, say it in manner deary(slowly pinch her bones as she scream)

Twilight: yes! Yes mother! My mistress and goddess! I-i'm sorry of my rudeness! Please!

Dunialle: good girl, now that's wasn't so hard was it?

Twilight?: _m-my pride is wound but, it was the way to survive_

Dunialle:(Turn to the other girls) does anyone else wanna question and dare against my leadership and the royalty?

they shake their head no as they bow their heads as dunaille smirk then let them go

Dunialle: now to rename you all so wont get confuse nor compare(turn twilight?) Tyrant Sparkle, (turn Fluttershy) Flutterwrath, (turn Applejack?) Appleswindle, (turn rarity?) Avaricery, (turn pinkie?) Twisty Grouch Pie (turn rainbow dash) Rainbow Crash, (turn sunset?) blacksun shimmer and her own sister share the cruel(turn starlight?) dusklight glimmer...as you know your leader Tyrant and her Second in command blacksun and you know what to do.

Tyrant: better then nothing.

Blacksun shimmer: alrght.

Dusklight glimmer: very well.

Twisty Pie: alright.

Flutterwrath: alright.

Avaricery: hehe, it's mine now.

Appleswindle: it'll cost you.

Rainbow crash: meh, as long as I can be faster then anyone.

Tyrant: and I need a dragon! Twilight have one but I prefer a one that not puny nor weak, dear mother.

Dunialle roll her eyes then snap her finger as then came in spike? but a full huge monsterous dragon.

Tyrant: (grin) excellent, I'll name this one Claw.

Dunialle: good, now go and assist watts, ultron and their allies and do as you munch.

They nodded as tyrant created a portal for atlas.

Dunialle: (smirk) lets see how well you boys handle my girls?

the Dark mean 8 went to the portal arrived as they split up , flutterwatch with twisty pie , avaricry with appleswindle , rainbow crash with Blacksun and tyrant with dusklight

meanwhile

The boys who's in the room with the mane 6 and RWBYS, the boys senses and see it, Austin choke his tea, ben dropped his smoothie, koan's eyes watering as he almost fainted and zack holding his heart as a heart attack.

Ruby: BENNY!

Weiss: (use a napkin) are you alright austy?

Blake:(caught him) I gotcha koany!

Yang: what's wrong zacky!

Austin: I'm alright snow bunny, I just felt something…. Sickening and s-scary by freaking out! (trip over hugging himself)

ben: i felt a disturbing and(shaking a bit) creeped out or something hurt...woozy a lot. (almost trip)

koan: koan sad, something not...funny nor stupendious, it felt yandere again! WAAAAAA!(Crying a water out)

Zack: I swear, felt dead again (cough and gag a bit) I feel like i'm gonna...RAAGGHH! (puke black and green slime)

Applejack: BEN!

Rarity: are you okay darling?

Twilight: keep calm austin..

Starlight glimmer: i-its okay austy.

Pinkie pie: KOAN!

Fluttershy: O-OH NO!

Sunset: ZACK!

Rainbow dash: Z! Are you okay?!

Then neb, konton, drang and feral jester came in.

Neb: (glared at applejack and rarity) why the hell do I senses you two? but only the opposite of you two?

Twilight then was shocked to hear that.

Konton:(turn) sunset, I even detect your old self before but why? You seem the same.

Neb:(turn starlight) same with you starlight.

Feral jester: what's the matter with our bros there? They look spook, yuck, sad or fear.

Starlight: they felt something menacing.

Neb: hmm, let's see.

He makes 4 hologram screen, as the girls and boys to see the Dark Mean 8 in separate group.

Neb: were these girls they felt?

Austin: w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what the?!

Ben: oh man.

Zack: i'm going to be sick!

Koan crying looking at it.

Twilight: oh no, no ,no ,no ,no!

Drang: I assume you recognize yourself like this sparkle?

Twilight: yes, I-i do.

sunset: I recognize her as my old self

starlight: me too

Rairty: my goodness ! they're us when discord corrupted us when twilight brought us back !

twilight: and also the personality and theme of those outfit! is when we was turn evil!

Austin: turn evil?

twilight: by a dark water!

ben: what dark water? Can you be a little more specific? 

Twilight: its water that turns you evil just by splashing it on you, it happen when we relax but we didn't know. It was a hotspring.

Drang: if I see of it, your evil self perhaps so munch intelligent and munch more different of ruling.

Neb: applejack's evil is a horny and cold business of apple by a cold hard cash like to owe everything to make people pay up or anything in sale and rarity's evil seem of hiding her face think a crime of anything she dislike of beauty and such.

Konton: rainbow's evil is a reckless and prove to be better then everyone.

Feral jester: pinkie is like a cruel lame joker rip off of joker and fluttershy's evil is a commanding evil mother nature of making animals do her bidding. 

Austin: (clear his thought) so we have a tyrant, business woman, a greedy/envyest girl, a prideful speedster, a grumpy joker and a poison ivy copycat?

Drang: we just explain it to you duh

Austin shiver thdn lay on the floor

Austin: it don't feel right.

Pinkie: where's koan?

Zack: he got scared and sad while crying, so he hid himself in the freezer from the fridge.

Mako and nui: FOUND HIM!

Austin: I-I think I need a lie down.

weiss: here, let me help you.

Ben: i dont know what to say

Austin: well i'am freak out and scared.

Zack: i feel odd and pissed.

Mako and nui bring koan in, as they see his skin blue also in an ice solid cube.

Pinkie pie: AH! WE NEED HOT JUG OF ROOT BEER STAT!

Scarlet rose and yin yang zoom in got a huge root beer that hot to pour it down at the frozen koan to thaw him out as his skin back to normal.

Koan turn at pinkie pie and fluttershy, mistake them or think their flutterwrath and twisty pie.

Koan: AAHH! (Jump to the ceiling) Please dont be mean, kill or torture me!

Pinkie pie: koan! Calm down, it's me pinkie.

Koan: you sure? Your not that grouchy clown who hate chocolate milk?

To his answer, she pull out a pie, and splash it on her face

Koan: hmm, (pull out chocolate milk then throw it as she catch it) drink it! Only the real pinky love chocolate milk.

As she drink it.

Pinkie pie: and i love things!

Koan:(turn fluttershy) Ahh ! Do say anything mean to my root beer! (hug his root beer)

fluttershy: eep! (hides behind her hair)

Rairty see the hologram screen of avaricry grabing a huge boulder that hers and think is a diamond as rairty screm while grabbing her hair.

Rarity: the nightmare is came back!

Ben: and your evil look like doctor doom!

Zack see a screen of rainbow crash swift destroy the root beer store

Zack eyes wide look at rainbow dash then the root beer store as he begin to say soemthing in japanese.

Zack: ああ、私のセレスティアルサピエンと神と女神は私のクソプリムス！私の獲物であり、かつてないほど消えた！クソクソクソクソクソクソすべての母親がファッキンを失い、異常な苦痛を破壊し、痛みに苦しんでいます!なぜクソ世界でなぜ？！？！？！？！？{oh my celesatialsapien and gods and goddess my fucking primus! My precious and the most gone ever! god fuck damn it son of bitch holymajor fuck of the slut cracker! is all mother fuckin gone and demolish of the freakin agony and suffer of the pain there is! why in the fucking world why?!}

Austin: holy shit.

Rainbow dash: w-what he say?

Konton wrote it down at a piece of paper, and give it to her.

Rainbow dash: oh….

She hug him and petted his hair.

Rainbow dash: easy big guy.

Fluttershy: u-um koany, please come down.

Koan: show me or tell me the real fluttershy me know.

Fluttershy: u-um...

She begin to think as she got one as she smile ajd singing as koan slowly come down walkin up then she hug his head to pet him

Koan: it is you. ( crying to her chest)

Fluttershy: shh , shh is okay is okay.

Austin look at twilight as he silently backing away a bit in fear.

Twilight: austin, we've been here with you the entire time.

Austin: i-i know it just unease see your double nor never imagine you like that.

Twilight:( hug him) i know austy, and it's okay.

Koan: koan no like mean clown pinkie (turn pinkie) me like this pinkie as long dress as harley quinn!

Pinkie pie: (pull out two outfits) which one?

Koan: the sexy one that harley wear in her own show!

She smiled and spins around to where she is wearing a black and red top with a star and diamond, red and black short-shorts, a red and black and black and red leg socks with white shoes.

Koan: (sigh) munch better.

Fluttershy: um koan.

He turn to see fluttershy wearing a nice plant leaf dress skirt bottom of leaf waves and reveal shoulder and cleavage a little, black and green line jacket and a flower necklace.

Fluttershy: i-i wanna make you feel better, so i wear something more suitable then flutterwrath.

Koan: (wipe his tears) thank you two, you make me feel better.

Ben: what should we do with them?

Neb: knowing they'll help the enemy in split geoup or any havoc

Ben: yeah a little scout around could help.

Austin: better report this to ironwood.

Feral jester: also grimmcon and ultron drones and cooler drones around try to steal the new dust and new weapons around .

 **Timeskip**

With blake, yin yang, koan are inside of the truck while it driving.

Blake: koan? Are you okay?

Koan: yeah, just shock and sad of an evil pinkie pie out there.

Yin yang: don't worry, (hugs him) we'll protect you.

Koan: the mission we'll assist robyn, down town zack is securing the left area while we're in the right as Flutterwrath is control the mixed up grimmcon to help the ultron drones stealing the goods.

Blake: so we ambush the bots?

Koan: as long we can eat them.

They smiled to show there sharp teeth

 **Meanwile**

Ben, zack, penny and clover penny as their having ice cream while weiss, ruby austin, crimson ruby talking to peitro.

Ben: so how austin and drang doing?

Zack: they discover as watts seem an expert on the details and machinery of atlas and any control he hack, edit and location even weiss' father know him and the term thought watts is dead.

Ben: i see, anything else?

Zack: you have yourself new enemy

Ben: who?

Clover penny: the weatherheads.

Ben: the what?

Penny: three robots that have the ability to alter the weather

Ruby: austin said their your grandpa max and his wife prison them in the null void so far far away as they was made by the weapon master.

Penny: so now dunialle back and want revenge by targeting you.

Ben: oh no.

Zack: also i have an older sister.

ben and penny: wait what?

Zack: an older sister, her name is sekai.

Ben: I didn't know you have an older sister.

Zack: neither do I.

Ruby: are we really going to take on the mean 8.

Zack: perhaps but who know.

Ben: they don't even get along each other.

Ruby: why don't we play and trick em.

Ben: good idea

 **With koan**

koan, yin yang and blake are snuggling each other, Koan petted their head as they lean there heads at his hands.

They senses a stolen truck by the ultron drone passing by

Koan: showtime.

As soon the stolen truck stop by the happy huntress, the ultron drone jet boots flying till mary throw her spear to hit their jet boot as they now run in foot.

Robyn: after it!

They chase after them along there 4 grimmcon mixed nevermore and sabertooth till cybertornian knight and koan in his crabdozer form as yin yang and blake riding him.

Blake: FOR VALHALLLA!

Crabdozer smash the grimmcon as yin yang and blake jump down pin the two ultrdone drones.

Blake: you know, (shows her sharp teeth) I could get some iron in my diet.

Yin yang:(slurp her teeth) me too

they start eating the robots as bits of shives are flying everywhere

Crabdozer: time for my new alien! (he slap the nemtrix)

A red flash as change to a some sort of sheep lizard/ reptile with an orange line on his back and gray skin.

?: **ALMAGANIMAL!**

The girls turn with oil spilled faced to koans new alien.

Fiona looked at the sheep lizard/ reptile alien and hugs it.

Fiona: so…. Fuffy.

Almaganimal: yellow!

She hop on his back as he charge in ramming each of the last grimmcon while she impale them with her weapons.

Almaganimal: well that's that.

Robyn: thanks you savage nephlum.

Fiona still snuggle to his wool and petting him.

Robyn: I guess she is taking a liking to you.

Then another lewamus prime came appearing flew in grab robyn by the throat .

Mary: Robyn!

Zack then kick him to let her go and caught her in bridal style as she blush.

Zack: You okay?

Robyn: y-yeah, what was that?

Zack: (put her down) just a monster imposer of me. stand aside, this one's mine.

Another lewamus prime growl as he put his hoodie down as zack went lewamus prime then put his gauntlet weapon on to set it his right arm sword mode as he charge in and so do another lewamus prime with his big blade as they clashes rapidly clank and dual sword against each other even dodging left and right even jump through building and some alley way, lewamus prime pull out his starsaber while another lewamus prime pull out his sword, he spin slashing another lewamus prime sent him crashed to the ground.

He duplicate himself as a blue into P. Heatblast as yang and killer dusk arrived.

Killer dusk: heres dusky!

Yang: and yang !

P. Heatblast: nice you two to drop by !

Blakes and yangscharge , blake afterimage dodges another lewamus two sword swinging as he block yang's punch but a double kick as yin yang charge rapid punching his chest ,, killer dusk whip his ankle to twirl him and throw in mid air as the planted small bomb yin yang leaves an explsoion as yang slide in to kick him higher till blake elbow him down.

P. Heatblast: now, time to test something new !

then a blue and white flashes around his body when his ultramatrix twist sideways.

P. Heatblast: Armor up time !

then his body shift when the ultramatrix glow making an armor merged to him, a red chestplate but white armor and black with red inside glowing lines on his arms, legs, black bottom , red ankle . jet boost like on his back, gauntlet gloves with highly tech built weapon system, his flaming head got a little big and torches on his forearms, shoulder pads, line wire pipes on his chest to his back , and the boots highly built with spike on the ankle, the helmet now have a blue visor.

?: **POSITIVE ARMOR HEATBLAST!**

Yang: oooh, talk about hot~. 

Killer Dusk: Meow~ such a sexy and warm doctor~

Robyn:(blushes) incredible.

Mary:(smirk and lick her lips) such a hot guy~.

P A Heatblast then make a blaster cannon ,to shoot fast fireball explosion sending another lewamus flying as the armor alien running in speed to jump to punch his face, sent him crashed down as he got up quickly sent energy blast but Positive armor heatblast create a fire blade to cut them , he cut passed him as he scream of the blame boil to his chest.

P. A Heatblast charge in speed punching him rapidly as his gauntlet glowing brighter as the non stop speed, then he deliver an uppercut explosion as another lewamus sent flying as explode like fireworks

P. A. Heatblast: (dusted his hands) How's that for being fired up?

Yang came up to him and slap his chest to change back to normal.

Zack: what the? 

Killer Dusk walk up as well

zack: uh? something wrong? (he heard them purr) oh boy.

zack he use his telekinesis to hold them a bit then zoom to Robyn and mary. 

Yang and killer dusk: hey!

Zack: you alright?

Robyn: yes it was impressive form you got.

Zack: yeah pretty new to me as well.

Mary: and how.

Zack: well I wanna test it out since my ultramatrix seem upgraded a new function.

Mary: I see.

yang: zacky-pie, can you bring us down?

Zack: sure(snap his finger as let them go) there you go.

Yang: (hugs him) yay!

Killer dusk:(hugs him) huggy!

Zack:(grin) hehe, now let head back, I hope some new cosplay and role fit for your, reward my goldie lock and naughty kitty~.

Yang: (purr) I do~.

Killer dusk: hmm~ and I want some your sweet milk and hers~(she spank yang's ass)

Yang: Mmm~, bad kitty.

Killer dusk: then punish me~.

Koan: which remind koan, a certain panther and lioness need to be good to eat~(lick his lips at blake and yin yang)

Blake: just fuck us like the animals we are~.

Yin yang: pwetty please king koany~?

Koan: (grin) very well

 **Timeksip**

ironwood,oscar and the boys arrived in a secret underground place where everything a bit dark but ice spiek around and the floro lead to the place where the relic is.

James:it's right behind this door

Oscar: the staff of creation

zack: so this is it huh ?

ben: anyway report ?

koan: watts try to threaten the tempature around atlas have

Austin: however the new tech and upgrade make it unpredict for him

james: good we don't want anyone get hurt.

they look at the staff

James: I hope bring you down here might jogs some memoires , it was your idea to use the staff to lift atlas off the ground.

Oscar: I thought gravity kept atlas float

Austin: it have it limit

ben: need a ton of gravity dust to do that

koan: a big one that is

James: that a public story, but with the staff we havr conasive limity energy source...(Walk up to it) often take us as high as we wanted, to tell you to truth that serve as the amity project ,given up to the sky higher then the grim survive.

ben: you mean outer space?

James: yes

Austin: I do familiar of sattlite and munch more ,it going good and it's almost done

zack: do of my abiltiy and such maybe aust we can make it possible to stay there as similar fo any island that float near what possible astomphere.

Ben: even now we possessed 3 relic as beacon is rebuild and the crown is safe, so does the lamp and now the staff.

Koan: now the winter, fall and spring maiden but we have no contact where's the summer maiden and the sword of destruction yet.

James: indeed.

Oscar: your not using the staff.

James: the staff use one purpose at a time, we have to use amity the old fashion way, dust it all.

ben: And teamwork

Oscar: I feel strange , knowing a part of me help come up with this.

James: you'll get use to it i'm sure, eventually you never know who's who anymore.

Oscar: right

James: we did see eye to eye,i can wish I ask ozpin of all of this.

Ben: we wish to see him too.

Austin: but I know he's somewhere cuz lately a little hint back then he help.

Koan: in time when he come out.

Zack: I mean he have history of people ever doubt him or anyone else, lionheart only choose this because of absolute fear ,imagine how it happen to the people around different kingdom.

Oscar: well I can tell you what I think, the path your heading down is where your the only one with the answers, thing you think is right no matter what the cause is not gonna take you anywhere good. The Boys did everything in their heart and learn from best to never seen thing fall and munch they grnated them.

James: we have to stop salem and dunialle nothing matter more(walk off)

Oscar: some thing matter more, keeping our humanity, it what make us different from her.

James: sometime I worried if her greatest advantage. as if she feel fear and she ever hesitate.

Zack: she hesitate of seeing death of her love but now she did kill him before.

Austin: we all wonder somewhere deep bellow in her heart or if she had it, that she care for him.

Ben: use to have family.

Koan: but unknown what happen ,any like them she continue living like this and living for so longer years.

Austin: she and dunialle already did at beacon and haven, you can image if they do it again but this time at atlas however ounce again we wont let it happen.

Ben: the two brother thought give her a punishment till learn her lesson but has endure the pain and use it, right now if we do defeat her we ask if is a choice for ozpin cuz he was close to her from the very start...by end her life or what other ways?

James look at thee screen on the type as went down.

Oscar: is okay to be afraid

Austin: is an advantage for the enenmies, I can be afraid but what truly fear if we let it happen and run away but we stand and fight

koan: never alone, nor give up nor anything else .

zack: so we fought ack ,thanks to some of our teacher back in the day

ben: I have fear but I fight back never let them take away what really important to me

James: i'am not going to end up like lionheart, do you believe in me ?

Oscar: I do belvie in you, not only you. I think you the best thing to do is to talk to the people your afraid too

James: now you are sounding like him.

they went to the elevator as they arrived to see the two winters and two pennys.

James: winter, what is it?

Winter: here.

She give him a letter, he open it and read it.

Austin: something wrong?

Oscar: what's going on?

James: looks like your getting your wish.

Zimma Winter: my father ifrst act...

Winter: we all been invited in dinner, where the genral defend his seat in council.

Koan: I'm taking my pipe with me. (Walk off)

Austin stop as look at koan

Austin: wait a minute, I got something good.

 **Meanwhile**

Akasu and a woman is a tall and fair-skinned woman with slate-blue eyes. She wears her white hair tied up in a bun, low on the right side of the back of her head, while her bangs are shaped around the left side of her face and small curled lock of hair reaching almost to her shoulders. wears her hair in a low ponytail over her left shoulder. Her attire consists of a white cravat secured by a silver brooch set with a red stone; as well as a light purple jacket with light sleeves, and a wide belt around her waist.

As their drinking tea, akasu is smiling enjoying her time with her new guest

Akasu: is nice to have a talk to our children Willow.

Willow: yes, finally i can get away from him.

Akasu: I'm so sorry about your husband.

Willow: is okay, even though I lost and what he doing ,even he still my husband but more or less and so do my son, I cannot wait to meet your son.

Akasu: And you'll love your grnadkids, he have a son and daughter.

Willow: and where still not married?

Akasu: more or less that is, and i know you have feeling and crush of him since you heard rumors and what he do.

Willow:(blushes) well your not wrong, (touch her cheek and smile) I've heard lots of things about him in my daughter's letters.

Akasu: how it feel have 4 daughters.

Willow: surprisingly and never expected but those weiss are still the daughters i know and love.

Akasu: same with drang as i know he's not very bad as i finally have enough kids and grandchidlrens, look at the baby photo of austy.

She show her baby pictures and other pictures of Austin and along alex and summer.

Willow: I understand austins photos, but where did you get alex and summers?

Akasu: (giggle) let say when you spent time with them and along show how cute they are.

Willow: i agree, alex look like his father so munch.

Akasu: of course he is

Willow: so how do you and your husband met?

Akasu: well he was a human genious who wanted to explore the world thinking of new ways to make futuristic devises, but some of them just blow up in his face, like father like son, one day when I was on earth he and I bumped into each other.

Willow: what happen next?

Akasu: hehehe i always dont trust him and soemtime think of him as a psrv when i was fighting one of my enemies and not to mention his explosion ruin my sleep and my room, he let me stay even it was hard to explain to his parents and friends as school even though i follow him at his school and we have this crazy but fun advenutre.

Willow: (sweatdrop) I-I see.

Akasu: yeah same with akaru and lilith and sileva as their like the sister to me

Willow: I see.

Akasu: those were the good ol days.

 **Timeskip**

Team RWBYS, BAKZ are relaxing in there room as the different teammates of the RWBY's are snuggling with there own boyfriends.

Weiss: Mmm~, so warm~.

the girls even let their kids sit with them as they hugged their daughters.

Summer: mom please, I'm not a little girl.

Weiss: but your still cute.

Yang: same with my strong lil gal

Blake: my kitten

Ruby: oh your too cute and adorable.

Mai: thanks mom, so what the news?

Rosethorn: well, white dick has invited James for dinner

Koan: he look like colonel fried chicken who live in the north pole.

Make everybody laugh at that so very hard on that.

Flare: good one, (snuggle on Austin's chest) Mmm~, you are so warm austy-cakes.

Austin: austy cake?

Flare: yes~, don't you like it?

Austin: its nice, and your pretty warm.

She purred and snuggle more onto him.

Flare: I love you austy-cakes~.

Austin: me too.

Then Blood bunny zoom hug him while push flare off of him.

Bloody bunny: MINE!

Flare: Oh no you don't!

Austin: how do you pop out like that bloody?

Bloody: that's a bunny secret.

Austin: i see.

Bloody: (snuggle him) my warmth, all mine!

Fllare: come on share!

Bloody: NEVER!

Austin: bloody share or no huggy.

Bloody:(pouted) fine.

Austin: anyway it seem now we know atlas is floating but, we have our way how to help.

Weiss: are you going to make an anti-gravaty machine austy?

Austin: make it? I already have 100 billion inventions on standby, so of course I have one already built.

Zack: not to mention to built and merge it with the unlimited dust crystal that drang made.

Austin and weiss: unlimited dust crystal?

Zack: yeah.

Austin: I got admit, drang really and very a pro, i see his coutnless major invention, he made and customize combination and others, even with new dust, well he is me but very cold and very gruesome along too brutal and a snake tongue but he's still good though.

Austin: also i watched zero one and is the best! The shining hopper, assault vulcan even zero one use assault! Now i got them but i didn't get the other animal progerise key.

He turn to koan.

Koan: what?

Austin: you have the other ones in your fur cape again?

Koan: dude just because me an animal doesn't mean it came, but why do these other progise key is in me and not like you got them then usual?

Austin: hmmm perhaps is connected to your animal theme, and the progress keys are created to have forms of bio-machanical animals with strand of D.N.A

koan: I see, give me a second.

He gunt to hard as he begin coughing then his stomach open a mouth to spit out new keys. whale, penguins, spider, buffalo, Stag beetle, Hedgehog, Hercules, Giraffe and Kangaroo.

Koan: whoa, those are nasty coming up.

Austin's pupil have glint then gather them all up then his eyes scanning their abilities and the appearance for zero one.

Austin: this is cool, but I'm going to clean them up

zack: also there a present from you I found, I heard a hopping but jump noise then ,nothing

He pull it out to show the present.

Austin grab I then read the note. "Dear Austin D ookami, I heard very munch about you and your deeply heart and loyalty of being a kamen rider, master every single 2 generation including my generation that's begging. I hope other new next rider will interest you and some sort that i'll give this to you, thanks to a certain destroyer's help and good luck in the future. Hope we meet here's only two person who can surpass us, and that's us! Sign, Aruto Hiden A.K.A Kamen Rider Zero One. "

Austin: HOLY SHIT!

"P.S The future rider maybe after me, will see you as well"

Austin open the gift and see legendary progerise key riders both hensei progeirse key and including him and his brother progrise keys as well.

Austin: incredible.

Austin then fainted of joy.

Bloody bunny: oh boy.

Weiss: not again.

Daisy: THAT'S MY BOY!

Koan: he fainted again!

Zack: I have a feeling decade knows us and possessed our powers as well.

Ben: how in the hell can he do that?

Austin: (gets up) simple, we are registered in the rider system.

Ben: you kidding me?!

Austin: also he like both ben and zack.

Ben: how he's like Z and I?

Austin: well he's an unpredictable rider and using both sides to his advantage, and celestialsapions are like destroyers.

Ben: so he also like koan?

Austin: and he like a number 10 like you.

Ben: you mean to tell me he's like all four of us as one!

Austin: yep.

Ben: meep.

Austin: now if you excuse me, I'm going to met up with aunt daisy.

Ben: why you keep run and excuse reason man?

Austin: I don't know, it just, don't know why, also better prepare for he invite. (Walk off)

 **Timeskip**

Team RWBYS, BAKZ, NDFK, Summer, Raven, Neo, JNPR, The chidlren, Qrow, the parents and great grandparents, ace op team, sally, niji, mad sally, tsume, sekai, yuna, catherine, Ariel and Ariana, james, penny, clover penny, winter, zimma winter and oscar are now arriving at the shcnee mansion.

Austin: I never thought that I would come back here again.

Drang: The shcnee mansion huh? meh. (shrugged his shoulder)

James: suppose we should smile for the cameras?

Winter: sir with all do respect you have to pay us.

Drang: and i'am smiling.

Koan: where's the ice cream man?

James press the doorbell as whitely open the door.

Whitely: good evening everyone.

Cold blizzard: where's kleine?

Whitely: what is an interesting to say,"hello dear brother how have you been?"i'm afraid you wont find him here, he was let go. I cant imagine why.

Drang:(walk in then push whitely) move aside Shit frost.(make Austin laugh do hard)

Austin: I'm going to hire him when I get out of here.

whitely:(dusted himself) genral, exactly how large do you think our dining room table is.

Konton: _that was she said._

James: I happen to know it's enormous but most of my guess will be standby when the council request witness, until I know they'll be happily celebrating your father victory.

Whitely: is good to see you again Austin, I assume my sisters have time with your brothers.

Austin: I'm sorry who are you again?

Zack: Never heard you.

Ben: Doesn't ring a bell.

Koan: Not a god damn clue.

Whitely frown at that then they follow inside the shcnee house.

Koan: (Dragging the pipe he's holding) where's the fuck is the ice cream?!

Feral jester:(dragging a crowbar he's holding) they better have ice cream cake god damn it !

Whitely: hmm, how unrefine.

Austin: much like you brain, oh wait, I don't think you have one.

drang: what'd you expect ookami? is nothing but an empy freezer.

Whitely: For those who joiing us in the dinging room, please follow me.

James, the winters, the pennys, clover, minato and akasu coming with them.

Clover: wish us luck.

Qrow: I mean they invited you didn't they?

Waiter fanuns: care for a drink sir?

Qrow: uh no, no thanks, I think raven and I gonna patrol the ground.

Koan: yo buddy.

Waiter faunus: oh my god koan! Your my hero.

Koan: i'll give you a day off and enjoy yourself.

Waiter faunus: thank you koan(walk off)

Marrow: words out of my mouth

Harriet: (Turn to the groups) right, well don't wonder off, don't break anything and be ready when the general calls you.

koan smashing the table and stuff of foods with the pipe along feral jester smashing other stuff that have drinks including ice sculpture with his crowbar.

Koan and feral jester: what'd you say?

Harriet: (sigh) can benny come with me?

ben: sure

Harriet: and tell your prevy counterpart not look at my ass.

Ben: Neb!

Neb: worth it.

Ben: so sorry.

Harriet:(hug his arm) only you can see(Walk off)

Yang: counter point

Yin yang: how about we do wonder off

Brawl knuckle: consider breaking things

Flare: and all that other stuff.

Zack and konton eating the food even the smash food too.

Austin: you don't have to tell me that, drang and I has some ideas while we're here.

Dung: but we let our brother have fun

koan throwing food at the wall

koan: i'm a dude ! throwing stuff !

Weiss: my sisters and I be in touch

Koan: coldy! make sure they got ice cream somewhere! (smash the plate on the ground)

Cold blizzard: fine.

Weiss: hey austy, would you like to come with us?

Austin: okay but do any of you want to come with your brother and alex and summer wanna come?

Alex: okay.

Sally: me too.

Niji: me three.

Austin: alright.

Then whitely came down staris.

Whitely: dear sisters, i wanna hoping we visit this time to catch up.

Weiss: oh.

Whitely: I have to know, why did you go through this munch trouble leave home only come home back. (turn at alex and summer)and who are they may I ask?

Austin: me and my girlfriend's kids.

Weiss: alex and summer.

Whitely: you never told me you had kids

Austin: never ask

whitely: well as i'm flatter to have my niece and nephew , is between bonding of sibling so I suggest you leave or fetch a drink that i'm perch.

alex: who you think y- okay you know what ? alright

he walk away then give it to him as whitely taking a sip and drink it

whitely: taste a bit odd.

alex: oh , that because I pissed at it.

He start to spit it out and austin and weiss are laughing

alex: including my brother's pissed since we was holding it and wiz at the cup all the way to the top.

Austin: (laugh more) THAT'S MY BOY!

Whitely: why you do that?! I said a drink!

alex: but you wasn't very clear which type of drink, how am I suppose to know that?

Austin is laughing more as he hold his belly

Weiss: please excue my alex here, he's new around.

as they other watching.

Zack: you guys thinking what i'm thinking?

Yang: oh yes~.

 **Meanwhile**

the general, the two winters and pennys, clover, Akaasu, Minato and everyone sitting on the table with Jacques.

Jacques: general ironwood, please, have a seat.

Minato: a pleasure meet you and so do you ms Council.

Robyn: thank you.

As everyone sat in the table.

Minato: what is you want to discuss mr. schnee?

Jaques: what we all doing here Mr. Ookami, to address our own kingdom, which means we have munch to discuss.

James: indeed I was hopping we ask-

Jaques: are we safe with her here by the way, I do recall some confusion-

Akasu: I assure you that false rumor of her the reason the enemies are here is not her fault nor anyone.

James: penny is completely under my control.

Jaques: which is concerning I think.

James and minato: concerning?

Jaques: lets talk about exactly it is you control?

 **back to the party**

Koan and feral jester are painting the walls with funny doodles.

Jaune: hey koans we have a plan!

Koan and feral jester nodded as the nora with koan, feral jester and tsume gathering a plate of tower food.

Koan: oh my look at us nory, is so hard to balance these food we collected!

Nora: yeah, uh oh.

Koan: whoops! (slip his foot)

Nora:(fkae bump to ren) oh no look out!

As slow motion the two food coming in as it hit at the lady and the entire food koan's got hit on whitely.

Koan: my bad! or not hehehehe.

Austin: nice look whatever your name is.

Whitley: if you excuse me...

Koan: works every time, good job nora.

 **Meanwhile with the meeting.**

Minato: now let think smart and big here of things here, I know you all question and curious of James here. You wonder who brought the boys back and there hope even if they would bring themselves?

As everyone was silent but they wanna know.

Minato: it was James who did every of his power to bring them here, he's part of this hope so you should be thinking him for that or else the whole despair and chaos of the entire kingdom.

Woman: I see, it is true of any benefit.

guy: Along the history they did for Beacon and Haven

Winter: as we don't but trust we earn it.

Akasu: they'll do anything they can to a make it sure.

minato: zimma, take your twin some fresh air.

she nodded as the winters step out

 **with Austin**

Austin and Weiss looked around.

Austin: so what we're going?

Weiss: we're looking for my fathers study.

Austin: oh I know that one.

Weiss: where's drang and along cold and snowflake?

Austin: look around to keep them from being bored.

As they found weiss' father office, then they enter in.

Austin: wait, that smell...

Weiss: alca-oh…. Mother.

Willow: hello darling and Austin.

They turn to see willow in her husband's desk

Austin: oh um, hello Ms. schnee, is really an uh, honor to meet you.

Willow: and to you too.

Austin: yeah.

Willow: your mother and I have a wonderful time talking about you, your so cute like those baby picture she show me.

Austin: _my mom, why she always one step ahead something like this she expected and embarrassed me._

Weiss: mother please, your embarrassing him.

Willow:(giggle) i';m sorry dear, he just so cute.

Weiss: yeah I know, you have the picture she gave you.

Ausitn: okay! Uh, let talk about how I met your daughter and how our love grow together.

Willow: I know, I've been reading her letters winter gave me.

Austin: that sweet but how we first met wasn't good

willow: oh ? can you tell me

Austin:(he sat down and sigh) well you see I hate rich people if they think their fancy and better along among everyone with money solve problem even buying. When after being a lab rat to my arch enemy dung. I thought these rich people I encounter be family to me but they're not as they trick and use me as broke my heart to make a slave and sell me of any worst...I lost control. When I met your daughter I was being an idiot let my hate and grudge because of how she is, I hated every rich like folk I ever encounter who cruel...but my brother koan talk some sense into me as I finally see what your daughter is. (smile) I guess I learn one thing important that not all are bad no matter in blood or anyways.

Weiss: true, I almost experience his little rath mode.

Austin: snow bunny.

Weiss: and mine after you being childish on my other twin with your brothers.

Austin:(Pouted cute) is not fair, I feel like I want you myself.

Weiss: I know but i'm always be your snow bunny.

Austin:(smile) yeah.

Willow: thank you for being there for my daughter.

Austin: I may never see eye to eye nor trust to your husband and son, but I only let them live that I hope like Weiss who's not like them, that those two might learn there lesson deep down as family, that why I spare them even in punishment, i'm glad keline and you are there for Weiss that she care and trust so close too.

Weiss smiled and hugs him.

Willow: you forgot one schnee who have a heart for you.

Austin: who?

Willow:(smirk) take a wild guess~.

Austin:(blush)b-but what about your husband?

Weiss: MOTHER!

Willow: what? You and winter are together beside you wrote that letter how many wife he's got.

Weiss: true .

Austin: what is it you like about me and what about Jaques?

Willow: well, he stop coming home in weiss's room, the way I heard and the man who he met along that robot meaning something horrible and he got involve along he don't trust you be with her, the way you are and the note I cant stop sometime think about you and wanna get to know you more in person

Austin: i see, even if he said no, I already been intamet with her and winter.

Weiss: and he can grant wish mother

Austin: Weiss! do i even look or came from a lamp of a genie?!

Weiss: but one of your ansesters was, and if i'm correct, the cosmic dragons gain the power of every dragons in the multiverse.

Austin: cosmic dragon is my cousins, my mom is beyond anything and not just a cosmic dragon god damn it (facepalm) you referring to shenron and including my uncle super shenron! You think just because i have my uncle's abilities?!

Weiss: um...maybe?

Austin: fine, for now on is 1 wish then that's it, and no wish for more wishes unless i felt like it or decide.

Weiss: okay.

Austin: (turn to willow) alright miss. Schnee what'd you want to wish for?

Willow: well, I wish that I be reborn to be with you bond to hearts like how my daughters do with you.

Austin: your wish is yours to keep. (snap his finger)

Willow's body glows then a flash then died to see she look so young but different, her hair is now long and healthy with a ponytail on top of her long hair, she is wearing a white dress shirt under a gray vest, has a bleached red tie and a faded blue skirt. 

Weiss: woah she look like me but different.

Austin: (blush) a-and beautiful.

Willow: (giggle) thanks

Austin: this explain where the beauty you got it from snow bunny.

Weiss: (snuggle him) yeah, and I'll make it up to you, by posing as one of the female riders for you~.

Austin: (drool a bit) which one?

Weiss: Mmm~, kiva-la, femme, poppy, tsukuyomi, valkyrie, (lean up to him) should I continue~?

Willow: (snatch him) how about a female rider of rider~?

Weiss: no fair mother! I was begging to make his fantasy come true!

Willow: why not both of use make his fantasy come true? Us naked while wearing the clothing of those riders~?

Weiss: okay and beside we know what he wanted~.

Austin: sweet! After it , you duplicate yourself in case that white dick up to no good, anyway let the fatnasy begin!

Willow:( kiss him)will do my snow dragon.

 **Meanwhile**

Watts and ultron up to the building while is raining.

Ultron: weatherheads.

Then came in is a 3 exoskelton armor robotic that their color dark gray, white, navy blue on button and glowing highlight reddish orange around them and the line , they have skelrton like helmet and red shape like tie and their wearing trenchcoat and a hat. The first one is slight thing, the second one bulk and the last a bit muscle.

Ultron: make it snow.

?: understood, Hail-O and Gust-O.

Hail-O and Gust-O nodded as they they raised their hand and blast a beam that spread a wave around the city's area as snow begin to come.

Ultron: when it come to something i learn as Christmas when it snow, it ain't santa claus or worst then krampus...this is gonna be one hell of a snow day for the heroes in atlas. 

**Play my hero academia season 3 ending theme**

 **[update motto tooku tooku tooku made tonde yuke. Hoka no dareka ja dame dame iya da yo. Koukai shitakunai kara ima sugu iu yo suki da suki da suki da suki da, kono basho ga suki dayo]**

the scene starts of pictures the boys are back at remnent cast being flip down showing them all with different expressions, then it changes to show ruby and ben holding hands as they look up to show everyone who made it to atlis as the screen is covered up with effects.

 **[daiji na koto ni kidzuita (find the way, find the way) nani suru ka janakute dare to iru ka]**

Then it change to show some comic pages of the group having there time, then it shows the two weiss's bickering on who's better then shows koan snoring with a snore bubble. Then a page was turn to see the two jauns and rens running around as nora and L. nora is running in the back ground with pancakes then it shows Pyrrha having tea with Silvia.

 **[sagashi tsudzukete ita mono (find the way, find the way) konna chikaku ni atta no (you can shine now.)]**

The scene shows the grimm RWBY sleeping on there boyfriends as they sleep as well with emerald pocking koans bubble then a page was turn to show the four RWBY's arguing on who gets to sleep with the boys as team BAKZ is drinking there favorite beverages then the boys bunny's snatches them away as the four RWBY's notice it then the chase begins again.

 **[asu ni kitai fukuramu no wa, kimi to mitai keshiki ga aru kara (get ready for)]**

Then the scene shows the other girls walking though the sand on the beach enjoying there break as the page was turn to show oscer with team BAKZ as they watch the waters as he turns to them with a smile as the same goes for Ben, Austin, Zack and Koan who apparently jumps out of the comic scene.

 **[update motto tooku tooku tooku made tonde yuke. Hoka no dareka ja dame dame iya da yo.]**

The next page shows twilight and winter charge ready there weapons but they freeze at there fighting poses as Rainbow, Zack, Yuki, Zatanna and Ryuko are showing at there scene boxes, as the page was turn to show Jacques and Whitely at there home as another part of the page shows the boys Fathers and bens grandma looking out with pride as the next page shows the 2 team RWBY's fighting with team BAKZ charging in for battle.

 **[Koukai shitakunai kara ima sugu iu to suki da suki da suki da suki da, kono basho ga suki dayo]**

Then it change to show the groups at the coliseum watching the night sky as the group is watching the fireworks as the page turn to show the front of the group enjoying the festivities, as Ruby, Crimson rose, Rosethorn and Scarlet smiled the scene changes to show the cover of the story.


	17. dust 17

**Play my hero academis 4** **th** **season op**

 **[ano hi mamoru to kimeta, yakusoku wa kono mune ni]**

the scene starts with a bright light where Rubys hand tries to reach it as different versions of ruby reach for the same light, as it shown the Ruby that is starting out, it change to the Ruby of the now as she closed her hand and starts running to the light, then the scene change to her jumping high in the sky where the sun is shining. Then the scene change to show Beacon in the background and atlis where the events of RWBY is shown as the logo fades in.

 **THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT**

 **[subete o ushinau koto de, ima, sukueru unochi ga aru no nara]**

The next scene shows the full group of Team BAKZ as well as the two alternative world RWBY's as well as the boys's allies as the screen shows even more allies. Then it shows different places wither one has the gods and james as the third scene shows oscer sitting on a bench in atlis.

 **[yorokonde zenbu o ageru yo, kono kimochi ga hijimete no, ikigai da]**

then it shows the Ace ops in front of the mines as more people appeared behind them, then it change to show Watts standing in a black area with ultron behind him.

 **[kizuato wa kakusanaide, zetsubo mo buki ni shite, ikiru to kimetan dayo]**

the scene now shows Ben, Austin, Koan and Zack walking as dungs image is shown in the black background as it change to salem then change to there mothers and ben's grandpa then it change to there RWBY smiling at them. Then it change to there past events of them being together in film, then team RWBY's body start to run though the white background then change back to the boys as they start to run as the background is now showing the snowy mountains.

 **[seipai kono namida kakiwakete, kimi ni, subete o ageru kara, o negai, do ka kienaide kuree, ano hi maroru to kimeta]**

then it shows the teams of BAKZ, RWBY, JPNR and JNR fighting agents the grimms with there new weapons as it shows all of them as it stops to show Austin and Ultron facing each other. Then it shows penny and clover penny falling though the sky as Ben and Zack are falling with them trying to reach for there hand.

 **[yakasoku wa kono mune ni, kie so na hikari da to shite mo, ikeeeeeeee!]**

then its showing the skys with the coliseum in the sky as the sun starts to rise, then the scene change to show the four versions of team RWBY as they stands up as there friends walk up from behind as they ready there weapons and to charge only for them to freeze to show the name of the story on the ground in black paint on the snowy ground.

* * *

Herriat and ben are alone together walking down the halls of the mantion.

Harriet: so your a member of a police galactic force that's cool.

Ben: yeah, even at earth it be hard to take it seriously when there called plumbers.

Harriet: strange name.

Ben: yeah but it goes good, my grandpa was and even so being famous of saving the world but the truth is. Not really in to be famous, which my secret identity was kept a secret.

Harriet: and what happened to that?

Ben: lets just say, a really big fan just blow it out in the open.

Harriet: wow, well no doubt your are cool.

Ben: yeah and sooner before my brothers things went rough of my lost of my parents, my friend and cousin. But took a lot a while to heal and i almost retire as a hero.

Harriet: I could almost see that.

Ben: yeah but how i met zack first, alone so munch even in after life and stuff munch my grandpa and i found him. Next is koan who is wasn't a villain but vigilante and slightly anti hero but crazy prankster and wild animal blame me of what happen however he have amnesia as people see him a madman. And last austin, well hardly couldn't control of his dragon form as his lost and survinig.

Harriet: yeah, I also saw you guys in the vyle festival a year ago.

Ben: you did?

Harriet: yeah.

Ben: i see

Harriet: so first time having a girlfriend?

Ben: not exactly 3 times, julie but it didnt work out of the hero problem and etser have. Anew boyfriend, elena a crazy obession nano queen and also the first girl who broke my heart.

Harriet: woah, woah, waoh, how she broke your heart?

Ben: Because she like me of my alien werewolf form as a pet and not the real me.

Harriet: when I meet her, I'm going to punch her face off.

Ben: thanks, even is not easy of being a hero and even i screw and messed up some and some people hate my guts.

Harriet: oh don't be like that benny, sooner or later one of these days they'll see you a better person how you are, you have a lot of girls to prove that.

Ben: thanks harriet, it means a lot to me.

she them made a sneaky smile and move closer to ben.

Ben:( blush) uh what you doing?

Harriet: nothing~.

Ben: i don't think that nothing.

She smiled more and pinned him to a corner.

Ben: oh i see. (he smirk at her)

Harriet: you know, I never got the chance to get this close to you in awhile~.

Ben: well now you do

He spank and grope her ass make her moan in delight.

Harriet: Mmm, so good~.

Ben and Harriet kiss deeply, they somewhere in a room that private. They begin to take off their clothes to go somewhere private and locked the door, ben put a sound proof barrier, Harriet sees ben's long hard cock.

Harriet: Mmm~.

She kiss the top and begin licking around his dick make him grunt in pleasure while she finger her pussy.

Ben: keep going!

Harriet smirked more and Bopping her head faster up and down using her semblance, as ben feeling so good, then the dico is twitching then ben cummed inside of her mouth a lot and she cum her juice out of her pussy that leaking. She swallowed his cum, licking her lips with a sexy smile.

Harriet: (lick her lips) it's good, but I want it inside me~.

Ben: absolutely.

He lovebite her neck, lips and collarbone as she moan and blushing as her hair glowing electric like.

Ben: your not the only one with speed.

He shove his cock deep inside of her as she moan loud, he begin pounding her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then wrapped her arms around his neck , he lift her up to moving his hips to pounding her pussy, he then make her get in the floor while her ass raised in front of him, he shove it back inside of her. He moving his hips super speed so munching thrusting his dick a lot making her moan loud as crazy, her eyes roll up, goofy face and sticking her out tongue and smiling in joy and pleasure so munch, he spanking her asscheek a lot to make it red.

Harriet: Mmm~~, spake me more~!

Ben spank her more and more while pounding her crazy as she moan so loud as her mind going crazy with lust. Ben start to play with her breasts and pinching her nipples.

Harriet: OH YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME FASTER BENNY! MAKE ME YOUR SLUT!

Ben: I'm cumming!

He cummed a lot inside of her as she moan a lot then lay down to his chest while he play her butt.

Ben: how was it?

Harriet: oh fuuuuck~~. That was amazing.

Ben: sure was. (smack her ass make her moan more)

 **Meanwhile**

Koan sitting a bit tower of rootbeer jug while cover in butter.

Koan: i am butter toast!

Nora and pinkie smiled at him.

Koan got a call as he pull out a phone from his fur frame

Koan: koan what doing?

Author: is author guess what! Harley quinn have her own movie!

Koan: really what is it about?

Author: it's about harley forming a team of her own.

Koan: okay like how it happen?

Author: she and joker broke up, now black mask who want her dead and other girls too so now they formed a team call, bird of prey.

Koan: hehehe that harley.

Author: also i have a favor, can you beat and deal with titans go?

Koan: what those idiots doing?

Author: they do something ridiculous and robin plan of jealousy of you, even disrespect a former member bumblebee and worst of all, they say your a villain and hero cant fit of what they are

Koan: WHAT!?

Nora: (pop behind him) can I break there legs?!

Author: oh yeah i forgot your girl friend, anyway you can bring in your crew to do it.

Koan: bring my crew huh?

Author: yep, ,also i found some new anime and new mang a that help and other shows as reward and other surprises so can you accepted?

Koan: alright koan do his thing.

Author: thank dude bye! (hang up)

Koan: now who gonna be at my crew for this trip?

Blake, emerald, tsume, ryuko and mumu: ME!

Koan: okay along mad sally ,I'm bringing pinkie, Deadpool, and spinal out of my head, the rate change since at death battle we now know and is okay even is crazy, also who else...hmmm (light bulb)ME GOT IT! JUNKO!

Junko: (pop out of nowhere with a crown) you called for our royal presions?

Koan: i know you'll come! Thanks mommy!

Lilith:(far distance) anytime honey!

Koan: glad you join, we got some assholes who want to ruin and call me a villain!

Junko: (hand on her face) very well.

Koan: alright troops ready?

They nodded and koan made a portal and his girls all rush in with him at it closed.

As they splash to the water to see the titan go's T tower.

Koan: the enemy place, yep, this is where those slomon goomba talking trash of koan, me bet they still think me a villain.

Nora: (pull out her 100ton hammer) must, smash!

Koan: easy nora, must share to smashing and along me remember, they insult and mock the madness!

Blake: shall we?

Koan: yep, (grin) an element of surprise.

With the titans go.

Like the titans sit on the couch doing nothing till a blow up of koan and the gang arrived from the elevator.

Robin go: what the? (turn to koan then points at him) you!

Koan: yellow baby hands, but first.

Snap his finger as cyborg go mute as he can't speak.

Koan: also robin, i know you have a little bro on the left eye of yours too.

Starfire go: I knew the it!

Koan: and shut up with the " the" word, honestly you have bad grammer problem.

Best boy go: hey bro!

Koan: SIT!

Beast boy whimper hid behind the couch.

Koan: some birdy each of you planning bad mouth on me, Girls! Smash them!

The girls pull out there choice of weapon and start smashing everything they see.

 **Timeskip**

Then koan and his troops came then a boom noise.

He zipped it up.

Koan: well, they world no longer exist (dusted his hands) good job everyone.

Ruby: where you been? (eating bens cookies)

Koan: let say a stop by exterminate pest

Scarlet rose: that's good(eating her cookies) anyway.

She pull out her scythe with a chicken on the blade.

Scarlet rose: here boy! Come get the chicken! Get the chicken! Bawk bawk bawk!

Koan barking like a dog and panting his tongue.

Ruby: reminds me when I did to Zwai.

Scarlet rose: and i can stick 4 cookies in my nose.

Ruby: oh please i can do 10.

rosethorn: HA! I can do 15.

Ruby: oh yeah? The winner will get a cookie delxue ice cream? Sandwhich that koan got.

Scarlet rose: (gasp) i thought there sold out!

Rubu: nope this is the last one on this planet! And if will be mine!

Rosethorn: your on!

Then everyone look outside

Austin: the heater at atlas is alright, the weatherheads are up to no good, cleverbots.

Weiss: we should head to the banquet room.

Austin: yeah you got proof and not to mention the heater is strong enough, the weatherheads wont had enough since i blocked it , make it diffcult for them to find. Snow bunny let dispose your idiot old man.

Weiss: (hold his arm) your coming with me, because I know you love seeing his face when he is getting defeated.

Austin: (smile) that's my deadly girl.

Weiss: yep

Austin: also my mom turn and also? I know whitely a brat and all asshole but, you think he'll be okay?

Weiss: eh, he's a snob, (kiss his check) but I'll bet he'll be alright.

Willow snake her arms around austin.

Willow: hi~.

Weiss: hey!

Willow: you hug him a lot sweetie , let soemone else have a turn.

Weiss: never!

Bloody: (push willow away and hugs him) MINE!

Willow and weiss: HEY!

Shade blake: (hug his other arm) no, mine.

Austin: oh boy.

 **Meanwhile**

Zack is being hugged by neo as his hand is squeezing her but as she moaned.

Zack: you always have that nice butt.

Neo: and you always have a hot dick~.

Zack: sure do

They sniff the air.

Zack: another you.

Neo: seem mine is killed but the other me just had her.

Zack: konton said our anti cinder dead but the other cinder, her anti self is here mean they're around atlas but however...

Neo sniff know the anti neo is in disguise.

Neo: there she is.

Zack: hehe, seem she like to play disguise, we'll deal with her later but i dont think that new outfit of her dont go good on her.

Neo: I can fix that.

She spin as she change her outfit to the one konton's neo have, and put on her hat she stole from roman.

Neo: what do you think? Dose it make you want to… destroy me~?

Zack: hell yeah, but not destroy, I'm gonna slay you. (smack to grope her ass)

Neo moaned more then she showed her neck and making a smile.

Neo: I want more of you, you can bite me, and make me a slut whenever you like.

Clover penny: me too zacky~.

Came in is clover penny swaying her hips.

Zack: my clover penny when did you get naughty?

Neo: hey~, I'm the naughty one!

Zack: ( touch her chin and went her ear) yes but my naughty ice cream. (nibble her ear)

neo moaned as her eyes start to relax Clover penny and neo lean as zack fondle their butts and nibble their necks.

Zack: go on you two, beg very naughty.

Neo: oh daddy~, I want you to spank my ass, I want it stinging red, I want your bites on my neck until there purple~.

Clover penny: zacky, I want you to fuck my slutty pussy until your cock is the only thing I can think of.

Zack: (grin) good girls. (duplicate himself)

They strip naked making neo smirk with lust.

Zack 2: now strip your clothes off.

Neo walks up to zack and kissed him and pushed him to the bed, Zack smirk then remove her clothes and clover penny and deeply kissed zack 2 as they begin to do the 69. zack start to bite on her neck harder then before making her moan loud and his hand glowed and smack her ass hard as her eyes rolled up to her skull.

Neo: _OH FUCK YES! YES! MORE! I WANT MORE! I LOVE ZACKY'S SPANKS! I WANT EVERYTHING!_

Zack: and now this

He shove his cock to her pussy pounding her like super fast crazy, The other zack and clover penny continuing the 69, clover penny never felt this hut lovr it so munch when zack done it zack's tongue went deeper to her pussy along sucking it more and licking it faster male clover penny cant hold it , she cum her juice and zack cummed inside of her mouth.

Clover penny: (swallow and lick her lips) this is cum? So good~.

Zack lovebite her neck, collarbone and lips make her moan more as her hair red and cyber like symbols around her then she turn back to normal.

She then begin shove her pussy to his cock make her moan more, she begin riding on his cock while he moving his hips super fast while fondle her breasts a lot and spanking her ass, clover penny going wild as her eyes roll up, goofy face of a smile and sticking her tongue out.

Both girl being in a swarm of pleasure by the two zack pounding them deeply in and out so very non stop.

Neo: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OH FUCK YES!

Clover penny: MORE! MORE! FUCK ME MORE ZACKY!

The two Zack cummed enormous inside of them as they moan loud then sooner they lay to his chest.

Zack: how was it?

Neo was speaking gibberish but loves the spanks that zack gave her.

Zack: and you clover penny?

Clover penny: it's… amazing….

Zack: yep and do missed beacon and some student , like one time when cardin me and neo have fun.

 **Flashback**

Zack and neo walking to the hallway then cardin join in, neo is playfully mute to mess and mock cardin which he didnt know.

Zack: remind me who you again, and why i should care?

Cardin: you know me! Is me cardin Winchester, you got super strong and i wanna know your secrets, not to mention dealing with heavy lifting even without using powers!

Zack: hmm true that, seem you have some good tatse.

Cardin: that why i wanna learn from you! How to be stronger and surpass other losers with style .

Zack: (tapping his chin) a protege, you say? (turn at neo) what do you think neo?

She shrugged and snuggled closer to him while pull out a sign said " Ditch him"

Zack: now now, you never know of an opponent itching to learn the way to get strong. (Turn cardin )alright lesson 1: always do what i say while don't question the training.

He pull out a scarf to blind folded cardin's eyes.

Zack: lesson 2, to detect and learn where you at.

He scoot him in front the girl's locker room.

Cardin: you got it.

Zack took cardin's money along the dust, zack toss extra money and dust as she stick her tongue out with a wink as she happily walk to the cafetria.

Zack: lesson 3: charge in what in front of you, and yell to see which way your at. (zoom away)

Cardin: easy, AHHH! (Charge in)

In burst the door open of the girls who are changing nakedly as cardin remove the blind folded make his eyes wide.

Cardin: (sweating bullets and went pale by fear) um...this isn't what it looks like?

Ruby: GET'EM!

Weiss: YOU PERVERT!

Cardin: AAAHHHHHH!

Cardin running away in fear being chased by angry mob girls with their weapons as beating him up in dust clouds.

 **While zack and neo watching.**

Zack:( smirk) lesson 5: never be blinded by Mind games.

Neo: your so devious zacky, (sit on his lap while sexually smiling) and I love that about you~.

Zack: it what i do neo

Neo: (giggle) class dismissed.

End flashback

Zack:( sigh) hehe and he got 1 week of detention.

Neo: and I was super horny from that day. (purred)

Zack: yes, alright neo. I want you to find your anti self and deal with her, so you can pretend to be her since she with anti cinder, and she'll do any ways to get the winter maiden.

Neo: (smirk) okay, what should I do with her~?

Zack: she is your "twin sister", do exactly how you please.

Neo made a sinister smile on her face.

 **Meanwhile**

With minato, james and others at the table.

Camilla: general, since the day you were appointed as headmaster there have been at least who are skeptical in one man who holding two council seat.

James: yes, which is exactly why we have checks and balances.

Sleet: we're supposed too lately you been running rough shettling with all of them making utilize out of it

Minato: now, now i know that your curiosity and attend of what the general.

Then the bulter came in to whisper to Jacques.

Jacques: what? For how long?… my authorization? Check it again.

Sleet: jacquds schnee?

Jacques: um yes agree i agree for everything they said, no further question.

Akasu: as we have a discussion, there are some person who should've never agree of something pure selfishly without second thought.

Sleet: and who is that miss?

Akasu: i believe he's in the room, i would like to show you proof.

Then open the door is austin and weiss came in.

Austin: excuse us, i hope we're not interrupting.

Camilla: and you are?

Austin: Austin Ookami.

Minato: dont you recognize me and my wife's son ?

Carmila: of course, i apologize is been-

Austin: i know, we have some evidence .

Weiss: and framing ironwood, break the election since robyn won.

Jacques: what?! But ho-

Robyn: let just say we know.

Weiss: and you didn't, you've been working with him.

She put the scroll down then show a hologram of ultron and watts talking to jacques.

Camilla: is that…. Author watts?

Austin: (narrow his eyes at ultron) ultron...…

Sleet: that's impossible! Dr watts died in the palident insensate years ago!

Austin: but this video says different.

Minato: he's been hiding through the shadows to cover up so the whole world think he's dead

Jacques: what? What is this?

Minato and james: play it

Weiss play it as they listen from the video as minato narrow his eyes as shock everyone.

James: enough.

Stop playing it

Jacques:(got up) that- that-(clear his throat) that isn't real.

Willow: are you doubting of the camera i hid in our house, "my dear"?

Jacques turn to see willow as he jump in surprise that she look younger in her years and different.

Jacques: w-willow?

Willow: hello.

She walk next to Austin lean his shoulder.

Jacques: ookami, what have you done to her?!

Austin: oh, not me entirely, she chosen this by herself when i met her

Weiss: looks like he took everything away. (Leans onto him)

Austin: and your under arrest

 **Meanwhile**

Watts and ultron feel the snow while some of the people running from the ultron drones and unicron's undead predacon destroying some building.

Metal cooler who arrived but his left eye is all black and red pupil, he destorying some people

While the weatherhead looking around.

 **Back to the mansion**

Austin has wrapped his mummy bands around Jacques.

Minato: son let go of him.

Austin did as Jacques fearly of minato's glared.

Minato: i warn ya Jacques, you ignore the what i say.

Jacques: well this is a great leap ookami.

Minato: leap my ass.

James: now I know author watts is alive working with a mad man like Tyrian Callows.

Akasu: figure of his history to try coordinate at the network house of watt's design mental sercurity but he know he cant since the boys so having Ultron, the weatherhead's assist along unicron and cooler's help, he try to hack the system...

Zack: and try to framed my clover penny,(walking at Jacques who shiver in fear) to make her look like a criminal.

Koan:(glared while walk up to Jacques) and having that bug try to harmed my little lamb really not funny.

James: all while stealing an election.

Ben: (walk up to Jacques)when you become council you help him of the security network.

Austin: (walk up to Jacques) we're lucky we able to prevent him to messed up the heater.

James: but you probably couldn't consider that have you?

Robyn: the people who almost die at night, there blood is on your hands!

Sleet: jacques shnee must be trailed, not only for tresion, but as attempt of murder!

Jacques: This is outrages outstations! I only attended to win the election, i didn't i have nothing to do-

Robyn:(throw a chair)Only?!

Drang: do not take us as fool insects! If i know watts, he'll do whatever he can and wants if he take control right now the weatehrehads try to find the heater to froze it alive to make atlas absolute zero no surviving...leaving the humans will die but only the machine lives, but Ultron will do of letting his drone find the dead bodies and cooler's metal to mutated them cybernetic along unicron's dark eneergon and tyrant's magic, to make undead machine warriors but before that they gonna find the winter maiden and steal the staff.

Make some people gasp in shocked.

Sleet: what?!

Jacques: you have to believe me, i didn't know i-

Akasu:(grab him b the shirt and lift him up) your coming with me, we're going to have a 'talk' alone.

she dragging him out of the door as he screaming now in fear.

Austin: (clank chuckle) still love seeing people like him suffer from there actions.

Willow: (slither her arms around him) oh your not the only one

Drang: can we focus a plan here? Is time to show our guess the truth.

Austin: right.

Austin touch steel's and carmilta's forehead and zack touch robyn's forehead to show them all the info about salem.

Ben touch james' forehead to do the same as well.

James: thank you ben.

Ben: yeah now you know who salem is and who work for her even dunialle.

James: when this is over, I'll deal with it.

Zack: yeah and anti cinder and anti neo arrived.

Austin: but i-

Konton: the other one , seem they arrived here even do of their disobey of salem's and dunialle's order but they know those two would.

Austin: Even going after the winter madien but , those two still have a bone to pick with ruby.

Ben: (hugs ruby) like hell.

Cinder: But do of how there former allies will encounter.

zack: neo will deal and see what anti cinder's plan next.

Austin: cuz it will be a while of our enemies to arrived.

Ultron's voice: we got plenty of time waiting for.

make everyone surprise a bit.

Austin:(snarled) Ultron...…

ultron: hello again Austin,very nice to see that the hidden camera, reverse the plan of the electrion and the heater.

Austin: wait, if you know how come you didn't stop us?

Ultron: hmm, rather want to fight you in equal terms, and you'll figure out how to debug and undo everything.

Austin: we'll see

Ultron: also cant wait to try out the thouser.

Austin: WHAT?! HOW?!

Ultron: remember way back years ago when we fought , you punch me really hard through the chest to end me?

Austin: oh shit! You made a back door for yourself to grab a perfect rider form for you!

Ultron: not just that , the system I scan completely data and not to mention of your base's evolutionary connected of your dragon, even your megatrix' two new evolutionary so I have that enegery and the base info transfer inside the thouser connection to me.

Austin: You always see me as your favorite.

Ultron: who knows, cuz compare of glavnic almost machine like, you would've join me, i'll be waiting for our fight ookami, i'm sure you'll figure a way to win...if you can.

He begin to laugh evilly till his voice vanished echo the area.

Austn: this is not good, with thouser on ultron's hands, shining nor assualt cant do, but the metal cluster still in tact.

Weiss: metal cluster?

Austin: it's a new form for zero-one, but it's still in development, my system works in real world timing.

Weiss: oh, whenever happens in your world your system updates automaticly.

Austin: (kiss her head) that's why I love you snow bunny.

winter: so how will deal with Ultron since he have thouser.

Austin: i'll buy him some time till the metal cluster come.

Penny: how strong is kamen rider thouser?

Austin: strong enough to take down zero ones shining form and assault form, and easily take down assault vulcan.

Ben: that be a problem.

Austin: even he have it, I'm not gonna walk out this fight, I'm gonna get that thouser from his metal rusty hands.

Ben: guess I'll handle the weatherheads.

Zack: Unicron is mine.

Koan: ahahahahah metal cooler is for koan to fight!

Ben: everyone listen up, we need everyone of evactiue the people to safety and make the people be safe, each of us split up as teams.

Winter: I call the transport.

Yin yang: what about watts, tyiran and they others?

Konton: we'll take them down.

Ruby: alright everybody, is time to do our jobs! All of us.

Clover: what she said, let's make it happen huntsman!

Ben: it's hero time!

Austin: it's omni dragon time!

Koan: time to go wild!

Zack: time to roll out!

They all head out but there is a girl dress a bulter with short black hair and green eyes smile.

Before she walk, neo standing in front of her in surprise and shocked.

Neo: hello "sis".

Anti neo is shock till neo karate chop her then shapeshift as the bulter.

Neo: time to play the part.

 **Timeskip**

in mantal everything is going crazy as the teams in the airship while harriet piloting.

Clover: alright everyone, I need to distress to the new huntsman and huntresses, we are prioritizing citizens safety over killing grimm, got it?

Then austin and drang smell a grimm Dragon.

Austin: new dragon grimm in 2 o clock

Drang: that damn witch is really pissing me off!

Austin: shall we take our stop?

Drang: after you ookami.

Austin jump out of the door to tackle a new grimm dragon then drang jump off as well to bit the grimm dragon by the neck make it roar in pain being drain alive.

Drang: hmm, ashy taste.

Austin: (sprout his wings) I'll find ultron, he's mine.

Drang: just do it and do not break that trouser boy.

Austin: i won't. (flew off)

With the others, they jump off at different points of the city.

Ben: here we go.

Ben: GERNEMO!

Koan: BOMBARDMENT!

Zack: LOOK OUT BELLOW!

Yang: (chuckle) our husbands are dorks.

Ruby: but there our dorks.

Zack, koan and ben:(falling distance) WE HEARD THAT!

The girls jump in surprise then giggled as they join in the jump.

Clover: (turn to qrow) hell of a boys right?

Qrow: you have no idea.

Harriet: That what make them good.

they all joining in the jump.

 **Meanwhile**

Akasu dragging jacues to the police, willow and akasu see whitely running up stairs who saw his sad look a bit, akasu sigh of it.

Akasu: looks like I have to give him a spanking.

Willow: ease up on him, I want to deal with my son.

Akasu: yeah.

 **meanwhile with Neo**

She went to the door and input the code to walk in, she walk up to the room of the big windows to see a nice view of the city and then came is anti cinder except wears a new left eye patch that has straps that run both above and below her right eye. She sports a black tank top and shorts that are mostly covered with a black cloak worn over her left arm, all of them having gold trimmings. Her blue feather accessory is over the right side of her chest. She also has a black and gold band over white bandages, a black band on her right wrist, a glove over her left arm, covering her Shadow Hand, black knee-high laced heeled boots and she also retains her two earrings from her previous attire.

Anti-cinder: oh, your back early. Tell me you found what we've been looking for?

Then neo shape shift back to normal as she flicks her hat up with a smile with a nod.

Neo: _oh I'm going to enjoy this very much~._

 **Meanwhile**

in the streets of mental Grimmcons, unicron's undead dragons and metal cooler's drones attacking the city around but begin destroy by the boy's drones. The citizens are running for there lives then the grimmcon Sabyr and a grimmcon mammoth are coming charging.

The Sabyr spotted a faunus woman and her child she holding.

Nora: here kitty kitty!

Koan: Bonjur pussy cat?!

The grimm look up to see nora and koan, They jump up as nora slammed the grimm with her hammer and koan's claw.

Koan: this place gone mad! HAHAHAHAHA!

Nora: (smile madly) NORA SMASH!

Koan got a light bulb pop out.

Koan: koan have a brilliant! Most crazy idea of the year!

Nora: yes~?

Koan: watch and enjoy the show nory, and same goes with everyone.

Weiss: what he up too?

Ben: i don't know.

Zack: but I'm liking it.

Koan pull out an airhorn to attract all half of the entire grimms and grimmcons attention.

Koan: hey! Grimmcons! Grimms! Your mother is a tared made of shit! Cover in bleach to look like a modly old mop! Hahahahaha!

This pissed them all off.

Koan: come and kill me! (ran off)

the grimms all start to chase, As koan laugh insane running as they all watches all entire grimms and grimmcons chasing him.

Nora: WAIT FOR ME KOANY! ME WANNA SMASH GRIMM AND STUFF!

Blake: CHAOS EVERYWHERE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yin yang: THAT'S MY MAN!

Scarlet rose: DO GOOD KOANY!

Cold blizzard: YOU BETYER NOT GET KILL!

Ren: That works?

Jaune: it's koan dude.

Weiss: I hope austin will be okay.

Yang: eh that why he is.

Shade blake: this is his plan?

Ruby: i think so.

All the grimms coming to koan as he jump over the entire big pit hole as it was hell.

All the grimms and grimmcons all entire half went in there by falling then a huge pillar hell fire incinerate them all then the put closed up.

Koan: toasty as... CHAAAAOSSSSS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

nora drops down and pouts.

Nora: oh no far.

Koan: ah nory koan give his girl a huge fire works.

Nora: (hugs him) ah koan your so thoughtful!

Koan: and koan brought something.

She turn to see a giant sloth destroying some grimms as well.

Nora: …. koany, drop your pants please and lets doing now.

Koan: after we destroy the enemy's first.

Nora: no, now, this is the best thing I've seen in my life, I'm too horny pweese (puppy dog eyes)

Koan: ok 1 really quick, and that's it.

nora: don't worry, me will make it quike!

With zack

Zack see 4 grimmcon mamoth in robot mode as elm walk next to him.

Elm: you ready to bash zack!?

Zack: i always to polish punks with my fist elmy.

Zack jump in force deliver a knee and grab another for a slammed elbow then back his fist to whammed thd first to pieces make elm's heart beating faster and blush supernova along going gaga of such good strength.

Elm: HOLY FUCK!

Zack: (land down) what?

She tackle him in a hug and smother his face with kisses.

Then yang appeared and snatches him.

Yang: MINE!

Elm: no he's my man! (snatch him back)

Yang: he's my husband! (snatch him back again)

Grimmcon: would you two get over this stupid little boy of a freak?

Then the 2 grimmcon about to attack but yang punch the head and elm slammes her hammer hard to break them to pieces.

Elm and yang: YOU'RE ALL DEAD!

Zack: cool.

He turn the screen james and robyn explaining everything.

Zack: now is going good.

Then zack pull out his car key, press it as his hell charger came whamming all of the incoming grimms.

Crimson ruby appeared hug his back.

Crimson ruby: hi zacky!

Zack: hey rubes, i was gonna have a ride and fight unicron alone, I senses his dark energon, so I'm going to take him out solo.

She whimpers and holds him tighter.

Zack: rubes look I'll be fine , is not my first time almost in death nor this.

That made her tighten her grip more to the point that she is holding his bones.

Zack: (sigh) okay you can come, let go before my entire body be numb.

Crimson smiled and lets go but went to his car.

Crimson ruby: (smiled) Yay!

Yang: hold it I'm going too!

Killer dusk and snowflake came in speed.

Killer dusk: us too.

Zack: really girls?

Yang: (pouted) every time you face a harder opponent you almost die and get hurt really bad.

Zack: trying to protect y'all or else they'll come after ya.

Snowflake: we're not helpless zack.

Zack: i know it just….

Killer dusk: we understand but i don't wanna see my doctor killed.

Zack: alright you all can come too.

Crimson ruby: Road trip!

Yang: i called shotgun !

Zack's Team RWBY hop in the car and drove off.

With koan

Koan clean himself as the passed out unconscious nora after a quick mating.

Koan: now that done. (sniff) metal cooler, time to fight him all alone this time.

He jump up high to the rooftops.

Koan: alright time to fa-

Blake tackle him in a hug.

Koan: MOUSE DOVER

Blake: yellow koany!

Koan: yellow blakey, I'm gonna face cooler by myself.

Blake: can me come and watchy?

Koan: ok as long you sit and watch, i don't wanna you to hurt.

Cold blizzard: you dolt, you need sometime assist.

Koan turn to cold blizzard, scarlet rose and yin yang.

Koan: yellow what doing?

Yin yang: not much, just coming with you to see your battle.

Koan: as long you girls sit by and don't get hurt.

Koans Team RWBY all nod.

Koan: beside is time to go wild! Hahahaha!

 **With watts and ultron**

Tyrian smash a wood part

Tyrian: the grimms and grimmcons suppose to destroy our enemies not make friends!

Watts: wait, his 10 soldiers has cost them their mind we need to keep their attention on mental.

Tyiran: you want more chaos and grimm invasion.

Ultron: would you agree of doing your work?

Tyrian: come to think of it, (grin menancing) i do have an idea.

 **With anti cinder**

Anti-cinder: grr I can't believe those idiots beat us here! Vacu suppose to be the next target.

Neo: _looks like there changing there plans._

Anti cinder: The timeline change, (turn at neo) you said the farmboy have the lamp? find him...take it.

She then change to Ruby and her old outfit before she arrived in atlis.

Anti cinder: No! We get what i need first! Then we get what we want! Now go.

Neo/anti cinder cross her arms and roll her eyes while senses a call by zack.

Anti cinder: (walk up to her) ironwood hid the winter maiden over a year. tonight i-

Neo/ruby: hold on i got a call (snap her finger to freeze her)

Anti cinder: wait when did you ta-(froze up)

Neo/ ruby: hmph, finally, yes zacky?

Zack: checking stuff, anything that anti cinder next move trying to do?

neo/ruby: oh she want me to take the lamp of knowledge, she hasn't realized that she has to find austin or you to get it.

Zack: i see and wait a minute, neo when did you learn to shapehsift that good?

neo/ruby: oh, I learn from the best, and I learn quick.

Crimson ruby: hey! Remove my adorableness you face stealer!

Neo/ruby: nuw! I want to show zacky and be fucked by him.

Crimson ruby: you better not use my look to do it!

Neo/ruby: oh I'm planning on it, or, we can make it more hot with you in it.

Crimson ruby: oh i can make it more as you.

Zack: girls i can fuck with you two when this is over and as a reward.

Neo/ ruby: okay zacky (snap her figner)

Anti cinder unfroze.

Anti cinder: huh? What happen?

Neo/ruby smiled a little while shrugging while shift back to normal.

Anti cinder: anyway, the general is predictable as his androids. Threaten what he had and flaws what he protected.(hand over the scroll to her and walk off)

neo's thoughts: not unless I can do something to you~.

She took out her umbrella became a blade

 **With ben**

Ben: alright now that settle, better find the weatherheads.

Ruby: not without us!

Ben: (turn to ruby) come on Rubes i was gonna fight them alone.

Ruby: ben, there's three of them and one of you, and there upgraded.

Ben: yeah? I don't see the issue here.

Ruby puff her checks and then hugs him.

Ben: come on rubes i can take three of them.

Ruby: even if there upgreated by dunilleta, salem and ultron?

Ben: yeah, vilgax was my grandpa's enemies, taking another one even with help of allies I'll be okay.

Ruby pouted more then midnight, snow weiss and brawl knuckle came hug him in a group tightly.

Ben: girls! is not a big deal!

Ruby: it is a big deal!

Snow weiss: for us!

Brawl knuckle: we're helping you

Midnight: and we wont let go till you agree!

Ben: seriously? Fine you girls can help if thing get tricky.

Rwby: yay!

They let go of him and ben see the people evacuating on the airship but to see a grimm mammoth coming in.

ben: come on girls!

They nodded as ben hit his watch to go xrl8

Xlr8: **XLR8!** (Zoom in speed)

ruby: got it!

They rush in as Harriet is helping the people , but now dealing with the mammoth grimm.

Xle8: (came in) hey Harriet! Thought you need a hand!

Harriet: glade you game babe.

Xle8: always game on everything.

Snow weiss: (landed next to him) we'll make sure the people be safe.

Ruby: leave harriet and benny to me!

Penny: and meeeee!

penny landed with clover penny behind them.

Clover penny: anyone see zacky?

Xlr8: in the cars with the girls

Clover penny: I'll catch up after this.

Xlr8: let's go!

Harriet dash away and the two penny jump with grace.

Ruby sigh close her eyes while xlr8 zoom in kicking the grimm's face as ruby on the roof shotoing it down and the penny using the swords try to stab it but the grimm mammoth force it them crash the ground as ruby and xl8 rush in to check them.

Ruby: pennys! Are you okay?

Penny: (smile) ouch.

They got up.

Clover penny: those tusk are sure dangerous.

Ruby: they sure are, I think I have a plan.

Pennys: … what is it?

Xlr8: me too, time to test something new.

He slap his dile and stone start to cover his upper body as blue energy formed an electric tail, the rocks start to form on his arms and thighs, his feet is now covered to make blue wheels and his helmet is now emitting blue energy and mask.

?: **ENCHANTED ARMOR XLR8!**

Ruby: so cool!

Harriet: huh?

Penny: cool!

E A xlr8: (start his wheel spinning) time for a test drive!

He dash in blinding blue speed.

Rapidly kicking make the grimm mamoth scream in pain then the penny shoot their beam at it.

Clover Penny: over here you big bag of bones!

They using the sword to shoot a combine beam as the grimm struggle to move forward.

Ruby: now!

They stop as ruby speed in to cut off the tusk as penny put to the ground.

E A xlr8 zoom in hyper blurry blue speed zig zag in circle kicking all over to breaking the grimm mammoth to a final kick as the grimm stab by it own tusk turning to dusk.

E A xlr8: (dusted his hands fast) and that's how a mammoth got extinct.

Ruby: (hugs him) your the best benny!

Harriet push her then hugged him.

Harriet: stop hogging him! he's my man!

Ruby: NEVER! HE'S MY COOKIE HUSBAND!

Penny snatch E A xlr8 to hugged him tight.

Penny: your both wrong, he's mine!

 **meanwhile with robyn**

robyn is with her team but she commands them to lead the people to safety while she looks for stragglers, but she didn't know tyrian chuckle as he land at the floor which she turn at him.

Tyrian: robyn hill, for such a small bird you have quite the impact around here. (dodged the arrow) bringing hope and a smile wherever you go. (catches the arrow) I find it, upsetting. (bends the arrow)

he extend his gunatelt picner to speed in slashing the arrows till clover's hook stop him as he back away that qrow and clover have arrived.

Robyn: sorry callows , I really wanna pumble you on my own but the general assist I should share.

Clover: well your not the only one with the grudge.

qrow: you both have to get in line

Tyiran growling, then they heard footstep, turn to see koan skip happily while hair shadow his eyes and twirling a dagger knife.

Koan: those blades that tail.

Tyiran:(Glared at koan) so you that finally I can kill you

Then everyone notice he slide his tongue for blood, as he curves a bloody smile, he grin wider, his hair now spike upward a little jester, the scars on his lips curves a smile, a bit black circle shadowing eyes, his eyes snake like psychopath again and spit the blood from his tongue at the ground, is non other then rampage, koan's other split personality is back.

the rampage: The bucks I'll make selling those and the body parts in hell.

 **Meanwhile**

Ultron and watts arrived inside the school walking at the place as they reach the stadium.

Watts: hmm this will certainly do the trick, but I wouldn't exactly call it finished.

Then the door locked as James came with the microphone.

James: author watts, welcome...

then Ausitn came in next to him.

Austin: Ultron, is you and me now, give me the thouser.

Ultron: if you wanted, then you'll have to take it, but you know that already.

Austin: I have a feeling you say that.

Watts: so it wasn't finished, it was bate, finally get to meet Austin Ookami face to face.

Austin: and so dose your mustache, shall we general?

James: lets.

He throw the mice away and they jump down to the arena.

Ultron: how many times have we fought ookami?

Austin: 1,000,650. give or take.

Ultron: Make that 1,000,651.

Austin: Indeed.

Watts: you know james, this place is always technological marvel (throw his bag away to the floor), truly, even before you went uh..did all this. The different type of dust, the bio system and thus of course everything going to do is controlling them.

Utron: As always ookami, I sometime ahead of people with great mind, especially you.

He summon thouser's weapon and his skin color now golden while watts slammed his hand down to get a shield to block james' shot and Ultron deflect austin's shot as they both held their weapon.

James: (glared watts) You always were pain in the ass.

Austin: (glared Ultron) Always cheating death with that same stuck metal shit eating grin on your face.

Then the for tiles on the floor start to move as the four pictures shows some land with floating platforms.

James kept shooting but watts dodges while Austin charge in but Ultron stab the spear staff to his shoulder to absorb half since Austin kick him but utlron kick him as well.

Both of them stumbling back glaring each other.

Watts: At the risk sounding cliché James,(pull out his gun) i won't be going down without a fight.

Ultron: And I'll be sure ookami, if you can cheated death again from me.

Austin: You may have kamen rider thouser at your side, but like every rider...they'll always get back to their 's dragon omni time! _I'll have to keep him busy and stall, hope my rider system get the metal cluster, cuz i'm this time...he nothing will him nor his trick._

* * *

 **Play my hero academia season 3 ending theme**

 **[update motto tooku tooku tooku made tonde yuke. Hoka no dareka ja dame dame iya da yo. Koukai shitakunai kara ima sugu iu yo suki da suki da suki da suki da, kono basho ga suki dayo]**

the scene starts of pictures the boys are back at remnent cast being flip down showing them all with different expressions, then it changes to show ruby and ben holding hands as they look up to show everyone who made it to atlis as the screen is covered up with effects.

 **[daiji na koto ni kidzuita (find the way, find the way) nani suru ka janakute dare to iru ka]**

Then it change to show some comic pages of the group having there time, then it shows the two weiss's bickering on who's better then shows koan snoring with a snore bubble. Then a page was turn to see the two jauns and rens running around as nora and L. nora is running in the back ground with pancakes then it shows Pyrrha having tea with Silvia.

 **[sagashi tsudzukete ita mono (find the way, find the way) konna chikaku ni atta no (you can shine now.)]**

The scene shows the grimm RWBY sleeping on there boyfriends as they sleep as well with emerald pocking koans bubble then a page was turn to show the four RWBY's arguing on who gets to sleep with the boys as team BAKZ is drinking there favorite beverages then the boys bunny's snatches them away as the four RWBY's notice it then the chase begins again.

 **[asu ni kitai fukuramu no wa, kimi to mitai keshiki ga aru kara (get ready for)]**

Then the scene shows the other girls walking though the sand on the beach enjoying there break as the page was turn to show oscer with team BAKZ as they watch the waters as he turns to them with a smile as the same goes for Ben, Austin, Zack and Koan who apparently jumps out of the comic scene.

 **[update motto tooku tooku tooku made tonde yuke. Hoka no dareka ja dame dame iya da yo.]**

The next page shows twilight and winter charge ready there weapons but they freeze at there fighting poses as Rainbow, Zack, Yuki, Zatanna and Ryuko are showing at there scene boxes, as the page was turn to show Jacques and Whitely at there home as another part of the page shows the boys Fathers and bens grandma looking out with pride as the next page shows the 2 team RWBY's fighting with team BAKZ charging in for battle.

 **[Koukai shitakunai kara ima sugu iu to suki da suki da suki da suki da, kono basho ga suki dayo]**

Then it change to show the groups at the coliseum watching the night sky as the group is watching the fireworks as the page turn to show the front of the group enjoying the festivities, as Ruby, Crimson rose, Rosethorn and Scarlet smiled the scene changes to show the cover of the story.


	18. dust 18

**Play my hero academis 4** **th** **season op**

 **[ano hi mamoru to kimeta, yakusoku wa kono mune ni]**

the scene starts with a bright light where Rubys hand tries to reach it as different versions of ruby reach for the same light, as it shown the Ruby that is starting out, it change to the Ruby of the now as she closed her hand and starts running to the light, then the scene change to her jumping high in the sky where the sun is shining. Then the scene change to show Beacon in the background and atlis where the events of RWBY is shown as the logo fades in.

 **THE BOYS ARE BACK AT REMNENT**

 **[subete o ushinau koto de, ima, sukueru unochi ga aru no nara]**

The next scene shows the full group of Team BAKZ as well as the two alternative world RWBY's as well as the boys's allies as the screen shows even more allies. Then it shows different places wither one has the gods and james as the third scene shows oscer sitting on a bench in atlis.

 **[yorokonde zenbu o ageru yo, kono kimochi ga hijimete no, ikigai da]**

then it shows the Ace ops in front of the mines as more people appeared behind them, then it change to show Watts standing in a black area with ultron behind him.

 **[kizuato wa kakusanaide, zetsubo mo buki ni shite, ikiru to kimetan dayo]**

the scene now shows Ben, Austin, Koan and Zack walking as dungs image is shown in the black background as it change to salem then change to there mothers and ben's grandpa then it change to there RWBY smiling at them. Then it change to there past events of them being together in film, then team RWBY's body start to run though the white background then change back to the boys as they start to run as the background is now showing the snowy mountains.

 **[seipai kono namida kakiwakete, kimi ni, subete o ageru kara, o negai, do ka kienaide kuree, ano hi maroru to kimeta]**

then it shows the teams of BAKZ, RWBY, JPNR and JNR fighting agents the grimms with there new weapons as it shows all of them as it stops to show Austin and Ultron facing each other. Then it shows penny and clover penny falling though the sky as Ben and Zack are falling with them trying to reach for there hand.

 **[yakasoku wa kono mune ni, kie so na hikari da to shite mo, ikeeeeeeee!]**

then its showing the skys with the coliseum in the sky as the sun starts to rise, then the scene change to show the four versions of team RWBY as they stands up as there friends walk up from behind as they ready there weapons and to charge only for them to freeze to show the name of the story on the ground in black paint on the snowy ground.

Both austin and james are firing there weapons at Ultron and watts, ultron zoom in speed bring out thouser's sword to slash at austin and pushing along he struggle against the robotic foes.

Austin: **VIRUS!**

His hand slap to the air to make a dome creating the robots to twitch and blow up.

Ultron: not to bad.

But then ultron snap his finger as the system make a magnetic electric shockwaves as zap make austin grunt in pain sent stumble to the floor.

Austin: electrical waves huh, well two can play that.

He pull out his huntsman weapons and start firing lightning at ultron, Ultron pull out thousand jacker

 **JACKRISE!**

Then he dodges the lightning and pull out the scorpion key he click.

 **POISON!**

He connect it on the back as he charge it up

 **THOUSAND RISE! THSOUAND BREAK!**

He unelashed a posion energy attack beam hit hard at Austin make him scream as he tumble to the ground, he panting hard in pain as he look at james fighting watts still.

Ultron walk up to austin and smash his foot to his chest make him cough blood.

Ultron: face it ookami , what i can do is up step ahead like you and beside ,what make you think i can be put down for good ?

Austin then have begin see the episode 22 zero one as he finally got it the data.

Austin: time to find out. ( put on the zero one belt driver around his waist)

Then a silver flash to his hand till the died out to reveal a new key, it's a extra long progrise key that feachered a silver grasshopper.

Austin: here we go. (press the button)

EVERYBODY JUMP!

Then he place it to the scanner on his driver.

 **AUTHORISE!**

Then coming though the roof is a large cluster of little grasshoppers scattered around

Ultron: what the?!(backing away and look around the cluster bugs flying around)

Austin standing up and spit the blood while wipe his mouth.

Austin: Henshin!

 **PROGRISE!**

Then every little grasshoppers came together to form a big one then scattered again only to came to austin to cover his entire body.

Ultron: what is this?

?: you'll see.

 **LET'S RISE! LE! LE! LET'S RISE! METALRISE!**

Then the grasshoppers start to mold themselves into armor and a jumpsuit with pointed shoulder pads with yellow designs and blue eyes.

 **SECRET MATERIAL HIDEN METAL!** _ **METALCLUSTER HOPPER**_ **! Its high quality.**

?: kamen rider zero one, Metal cluster.

Ultron growl as charge in as zero one put his arms to his back while walking up. Before ultron can strike him, a cluster nanos formed a shield to blocked and impale hard through his chest.

Ultron: GAH! Wh-what the hell?!

Zero one: that thouser belong to me now.

He remove it from his chest as ultron grunt in pain, then the cluster begin rapidly impaling and shredding him to a pieces in a swarm around him, the disbursed to show his exoskeleton, He then pull out the hazard trigger as he press it.

 **HAZARD ON!**

He shake his fist and press it.

 **OVERFLOW!**

He uppercut the exoskelton as explosion into pieces as he put the trigger away, then turn at james vs watts fight, they start gun combat and shooting at each other while dodging there attacks

Zero one just standing there with his armed crossed watching the fight.

As they kept shooting runnign through blocks and watts use some tricks of the gravitys and then soon. They both run out of bullets when they finally at the floor.

Watts: you never appreciate my genius james! You just stood a top and call yourself a giant! (charge at him)

They resume the fight as he suck em with watts's handle.

James: I gave everything you could of wanted!

Watts: you chose that imbecile over me!

This time james charges at him and starts punching at him

James charge in punching him a lot then watts now between the metal pillars as the two locked each other , watts's gun over james' head.

Watts: (chuckle) i suppose this is my brain and your brawn are evenly match.

James: your smart, but your not the only who count.

They both panted as watts drop his gun.

Watts: oh i know.

Then before he does anything, a metal cluster shield block and formed spike blade pin watts as zero one walk up.

Zero one: and so do i, but brawns and brains together make it equal by the help of those who are friends, you watts has let your own anger and jealousy make you a lost cost, not the bright idea as ever.

James: thanks austin.

Zero one: no problem. (start to walk up to watts)

Watts: hmph, look at you, a person who clams to be a demi-god has everything any normal man can want, you could of become a ruler of any realm with your strength and intellect, but instead you chose this path.

Zero one: you know, you're not the only one who said that to me, and yes I have the power, the intellect and anything a so called 'demi-god' that man could of wanted, but they all have the same answer: I just live as a human, by a human. (knock him out)

As watts fall down the ground

Zero one: and i punch like a human, I'm a half god but i rather fight like all heroes does , cuz what fun be a god as i be myself? I bet my parents done the same cuz we all use our true creativy and learning from the best.

As he remove his driver and key as turn back as a beeping noise, he pull out his scroll and show a hologram.

Austin: the new CTT satellite detected salem and dunialle is coming for like 70 minutes.

James: what?!

Austin: james, just relax, (walks over to watt's bag and burns the inside) the inside jobs are being dealt with, my brothers have also helped everyone in this state calm down and relax, the winter maiden is stable but going to die if not being stressed and I'm going to guess is that we're going to be facing an army of dungle grimm, grimm and grimmcons. (grabs a bag) I've been meaning to get one of these.

James: i see, austin I'm very sorry i-

Austin: i know you use a bait and lie of lure watts, but this what salem epxect to want. Since of her action and huge mistake from the past and the reason ozpin lose trust of her. so she want everyone that ozpin trusted and care about turn against him, so please don't as lionheart made his mistake.

James: (smile) you swear and promise, thank you very munch, we are in your debt.

Austin: and you be Surprise, since me and my brother's calculation happen at beacon. We learn a way to kill an army of dungle grimm, grimm and grimmcons.

James: how?

Austin: (smile) well, lets just say, surprises can make brains explode.

 **Meanwhile with the rampage, qrow, clover and robyn vs tryian**

the two huntsman, the folk hero and the insane devil are battling the mutant faunus scorpion .

Clover: tryian fellows your underarrest.

Tyrian and rampage laugh.

The rampage: not if i have to kill and eat him!

Qrow charge in to swing his blade but tyrian blocked it as qrow jump as rampage push clover and robyn away as tryian quicklyblock rampage's crowbar staff but the force make him stumble as got hit and broke some of hos boens

Rampage: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Tyrian then kick his nuts and elbow his neck but he expect pain but..

Rampage : AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA !

He kick tyrian's nuts hard as he scream in pain and smash his head to the brick wall then he got up see rampage got a puppet super hero

Rampage: I'll save the day!

The puppet's mouth open to shoot a mini gun, qroe charge in as they clashing their aeapons as tryian looked at clover. Then he run at him but the ace op using his hooks, qrow join in till the scorpion fanunus jump to the wall as robyn fired her arrow but rampage jump grab him to doubpe flip slammed him as use a crowbar to wham his skull hard as blood come out

Then grab a knife of two to his lips to curve a big smile of blood out as he scream in agony as tyiran try use his tail but rampage bit it off of him.

Then he pull out a birthday cake for him but notice a tnt candle then it exploded on his face that sent him hot by q signvas rampage pull out his topy gun then fired at him, he kept fired rapidly as tyrian getting woosly as robyn sent an arrow to his forehead with a red dust, explodes made him fall in unconcious.

Qrow: phew, that took a while.

Rampage laugh insane then poofed away.

Clover: this is clover, request prisinor transport.

 **Meamwhile**

Meral cooler and unictron crashed to the ground and getting bacm up to see lewamus prime and savage nelpheam.

Unicron: I'll crush you like a bug prime!

Lewamus prime: as if unicron! Give it up!

Then the weatherheads crashed but land on the ground as emerald mana came in.

Emerald mana: you tin can ready to call it quit?

Gust O: negative, our confirmed that our target is you and your grandfather.

Hail O: we must begin second plan.

Shock O: operation combination and destroy.

The three weather heads jump up to begin combining as then they merged of a robot with 3 arms and 3 faces.

Metal cooler: since this will not stand we'll blow you and this place up!

The three enemies flew up higher, metal cooler raised his hand make 3 golden energy giant ball, unicron male a very huge dark energy ball, weather trio make a very huge electric, ice and wind ball.

Lewamus prime: oh shit this ain't good.

Savage neplahem: all three attack like that male place go boom and nothing.

Emerald mana: we have no choice, let combine ours!

They nodded as a blue, green and red flash. Emerald mana as atomic, lewamus prime as positive Waybig and savage neplhaem as black spino volt.

Atomix: brothers! We combine our power! In order to stop their blast!

Black spino volt: you got it B!

Atomix: **HUMANA! HUMANA! HUMANA! HUMANA! HUMANA! HUMANA! HUMANA!** (Creating a very large atomic ball)

As he blast it, waybig make his arms angle an L to unleashed a cosmic blast and black spino volt unleashed a enromous lightning beam from his mouth, the three villain throw their attacks.

All the attacks collide making the place shake as long the three villains and heroes are struggling pushing each other.

Ruby: (star eyes) WHOA! SO COOL!

Scarlet rose: LIKE N THE MOVIES!

Crimson ruby: Zacky.

Snow weiss: incredable….

Cold blizzard: such power together.

Snow flake: but struggling, come on benny!

Blake: GIVE THEM HELL KOANY!

Midnight: YOU CAN DO IT BENNY!

Killer dusk: DON'T GIVE UP DOCTOR!

Yang: COME ON ZACKY! BLAST THEM TO SCRAP METAL!

Yiny yang: GO WILD!

Brawl knuckle: SHOW THEM WHAT A HERO CAN DO BENNY!

P. Waybig: time for full power!

As a flashes as atomix in an armor, p. waybig went ultimate and black spino volt went alpha.

Theb they increased their attack pushing the villains.

Metal cooler: NO!

Unicron: IS IMPOSSIBLE!

Weatherhead trio: THIS IS ILLOGICAL!

The three villain been engulf as screaming of the combine blast then soon it done they're dust.

The three aliens turn back to normal.

Ben: we did it.

Zack: yeah.

Koan: hotdog!

Then the voice was heard around the three.

Austin's voice: looks like you finished off your side guys.

Ben: yeah what kept ya? Come on aust we been this.

Austin:(teleported in) fine, seem you improve more or less of what I do.

Then team rwbys tackle their boys.

Koan: NACHO MACHO!

Austin: this is going to be a thing is it?

Ben: it already is.

Zack: doesn't make any difference?

Austin:(clank laugh) true.

ben: still not catching on.

Austin: dude come on, is the best how I do of them!

koan: well let's go to the ship.

Austin: yeah James need to be meted.

zack: since dunialle and salem is coming.

ben: and not finished yet.

everyone nodded.

 **meanwhile**

the two winters help evacuate all the students of atlas.

Winter: all students remain indoors until further notice.

zima winter: facial teed and guidance.

James: schnees, prepare the winter maiden and meet me sooner when the jobs done.

They nodded as run off.

Anti cinder: still afraid I see, now show me where you been hiding her.

What she didn't know cinder galva and cinder is behind her watching.

Cinder: is she serious?

Cinder galva: thank goodness konton fix me or else I end up her, including her ugly outfit.

Cinder: she's smart, but dumb and gullible at the same time, shall we let neo do her or should we?

Cinder galva: us, she is playing with her twins.

 **Meanwhile**

in the airship driving by ace op team with team rwbys, team jnprs, team bakz as zack and koan are drinking a lot of coffees.

koan: still the coffee have no effect on me! hahahaha!(kept drinking it)

Jaune: you scare us some times.

Austin: try living with us for 10 years. (start fiddling with watt's bag)

Weiss: is that watt's bag?

Austin: was, now it's mine, just making some adjustments.

Scarlet rose: so cool and since zack and koan are alike.

Ren: makes ben and austin alike.

Ben and austin: no way(point each other) we're not alike!

Ben: that doesn't count!

Austin: name or prove how me and ben are alike?

Jaune: both of you are fan boys of a show.

Nora: A and B are close.

Weiss: Magic and Dragon.

Shade blake: like to eat fries.

Harriet: almost relate catchphrase.

D. Ren: get wrong aliens.

Marrow: smart with the brains but along like ben relax while you work so munch opposite but like that sometime.

Zack: heatblast for ben.

Koan: Dragmondios for austin as both fire base aliens.

Jaune: not to mention and last but not lease, you two build and make.

Austin and ben didn't say as there right.

Austin: touche.

Ben: fine, maybe is true.

Austin: yeah maybe.

Ruby: at lease i don't turn into a child in sleep.

Austin: hey that slip and you know that and who told you that?!

Ruby: Rosethorn.

Austin: rosethorn why?! 

Rosethorn: you were so cute I can't just keep it to myself!

Austin: ugh.

Zack: like remind ben told us when he was a kid to fight hex of his aging.

Austin: oh he turn into a 5 year old.

Koan: same with his aliens.

Ben: dudes!

The girls giggle.

Zack: here's the picture.

Pull out a picture of a 5 year old ben make ruby and snow weiss glee to see it.

Ben: oh god.

Ruby: oh so cute!

Snow weiss: oh isn't he so adorable!

Austin: even ounce he make baby big chill.

Ben: no don't! (hide his face)

Ruby: REALLY?! HOW?!

Zack: Newborn Necrofriggians have an appetite for metal and will first eat the nest, before they instinctively fly to Kylmyys if they aren't on it already.

Austin: Necrofriggians breed asexually by laying eggs once every 80 years. They build a nest out of large amounts of metal, from which their egg will hatch, ranging from a few to many.

Ben start hiding his face with his arms.

Jaune: dude really?

Snow weiss: YES! I hope someday i can find my kids!

Ben: stop!

 **Timeskip**

they arrived at the base with james.

James: as you can see cinder and cinder galva has report of this anti cinder looking for the winter maiden.

Austin: since do of ben have the fall, zack share of his spring so i hold it and now he hold the winter and including penny. We are now in one relic left.

James: as you all know the beeping from your scrolls cordniate salems and dunialle coming in 20 minutes right now. ( pull out a black queen) anti cinder try to use this but highly failed.

Koan: when people are safe we took out bad armies.

Ben: the mean eight are coming too and wanted to finished us.

Austin: since ultron, unicron, cooler and the weatherheads are done for good.

James: we always one step ahead before the enemies even try that konton told me he got the alterntive salem on his side

Zack: hehe no doubt he got ways , do of neos is dealing with anti neo and protecting oscar along team jnprs' help too.

Then zack sniff as he frown

Austin: Z you okay?

Zack: yeah the light of destruction,(narrow his eyes) been a while thought i see that bastard.

Crismon ruby: the what?

Zack: something from my past.

Koan: way back zack take a break, at a duel monster the socitey of light group, the white of destruction an entity who got a host. He brainwashed everyone who lost, alexis and shadow bunny brainwash and it broken zack very alone and unleashed

Then alexis, shadow bunny, neb, Drang ,Feral jester, konton and the mane 8 came in.

Zack: (turn alexis and shadow bunny) you felt it too huh?

Konton: get in line , cuz here they come.

Then a grimm seer came in as konton swatted it as it floating up and has a crack, then dark mist start to came out of it then a hologram of dunialle and salem.

Salem: the braves huntsman and huntress bestest authur watts and dunialle's allies, congratulations.

Ruby: we stop tyiran, ultron, cooler and weatherheads too.

Crimson ruby: we'll stop anti cinder and anyone you try to sent here.

Ben: finally we meet face to face salem, you finally done coupe up in your castle already?

Salem: dear girl and dear boy, there goal was never victory, it was merely to set the stage.

Austin: we know, why else you think we wanted them and the entire grimms?

Salem: oh?

Koan: like the last stunt been pull on beacon.

Salem: clever.

She turn at zack and konton make her slightly frown felt saw an image of the brother of light in zack, the brother of darkness in konton.

Salem: you two remind me of two gods.

Zack: yeah, you got what you had when ozpin came.

Konton: but your fooliah continue, if you would've kill yourself maybe perhaps you could, lying to a god of darkness is a fool and don't think i forgot how munch you did to me.

Salem: hmm, but yoh attempt to refuse.

Dunialle: and i know zack that you detect something inside salem that shock you.

Salem: and it have a lot of history of you along alexis and shadow.

He she the white growling around her, knowing the light of destruction inside of her.

Zack:(turn salem) why, why the hell you have that in you?!

Salem: (smile) just to show you and soon I'll make everyone how it is that fear you.

Zack:( eyes wide) you wouldn't.

Salem: I would, the people of atlas has suffer enoguh, surendeer the lamp and staff iddemdly . And they suffer any further.

James: that's, not going to happen.

Salem: simply accept the utility of your situaion , and all this can be all over.

Ben: we saw your past and we know how you ended up who you are

Ruby: the lamp show us, it show us everything

Crimson ruby: we see you cant be failed and we has seen you failed.

Ben: no matter what you do.

Ruby and crimson ruby: we will stop you.

Salem: (come clsoe to the two rubys) your mother said thoze words to me.

Ruby and crismon ruby: my mother?

Salem: she was wrong too, and you'll see zack I'll turn this world into the light of my image.

The two rubys in tears flashes silver eyes but suddenly, Zack eyes shadow as the memories of it trigger as salem and everyone notice the walls and floor slightly darkening and cracks and old, everyone felt the atomphere and the air getting cold.

Austin: are you saying that because your going to be wrong in the future? Or are you just saying that to make us look back?

Salem: you'll have to see.

Austin: wel- oh shit. (back away from zack) this is new.

Salem didn't react as she got grip hard by the throat of zack in his aura of fury, everyone see his skin turn a bit half reveal black ghost but shocking is black ghost's skin is turn to reveal dark grayish exoskelton muscle and bones with green line line and spikes and some eyes and deadly claws , salem's eyes wide to feel an enormous tidal waves space of fury and black ghost.

Salem: _h-how is this possible!?_

Zack look at her then he raised his claw hands dripping slime and wet, he jabbed her stomach as she scream i agony, everyone see zack is draining the darkness out of her and see his arm he jabbed turn into tendrils snake shark eating her alive.

Ben: ZACK STOP!

Austin: this new form from his black ghost and aura of fury must've evolve combination!

Salem push zack as she panting held her stomach in pain as she notice her left arm is halfy normal even felt her immorality and power is almost drain and eaten alive make her shocked and fear.

Salem's thoughts: _wha-what was that?_

Zack stand there slowly turn to crimson ruby who in tears, then he turn back to normal, he walk to crimson ruby to comfort.

Zack: what happen?

Crimson ruby just hugged him as she cried, Zack glared at salem as salem flinch

Austin: increidble , that new form that zack did, just drain and destroy salem's power.

Ben: (comfort ruby) it was something.

Zack: (glared salem) your smart ass mouth cross the line, were gonna turn you and the grimm to ash and dust.

Salem flinch more then she and dunialle vanished.

Zack then felt calm down.

Alexis: zack you okay?

Zack: yeah, i felt something new of that form and that new level of rage.

Crimson ruby: z-zacky, h-hold me tight please.

Zack: i will. (hugged her)

Ruby: y-you too benny.

Ben: (hug her tight) of course.

Austin: dunialle not gone but try to find the staff or maiden.

Marrow: that salem and did you see how she was afraid of zack?

Harriet: and she apparently on her way.

Koan: mean 8 coming.

Austin: james quickly go and we take care the rest!

James: understood, i wish you guys the best. (walk through the door)

The two rubys calm down then summer who came see her two daughters who was crying mean salem told them.

Summer: what did she do?

Ben: salem told them of how you said make them cry

Summer: (hug them) are you two alright.

Ruby and crimson ruby: yeah.

Then came in by a portal open is the mean 8.

Twilight: the mean 8!

Appleswindle: no where not, if your looking for them, how about spare any cash you got.

Applejack facepalm.

Applejack: ah geez.

Avaricy then e balck queen and the chair.

Avaircy: Mine! All mine!

Rarity: oh my, this is horrible!

Koan: koan no like it.

Austin: oh boy.

Ben: i know.

Twisty: blegh, this place awful and who let this retarded thing out of his leach?! (point at koan) your not fit of comedy!

Flutterwrath: what that thing on your back suppose be? A chicken's ass?

Koan: (sad look) but, this is how koan's fur frame.

Flutterwrath: ahahaha more like a skunk tail.

Pinkie pie: hey! Top bullying koany you big meany!

Fluttershy: that was very rude! He's a precious and smartest person.

Tyrant: you should be fit as my husband austin ookami.

Austin: wait? What?

Dusklight: yes! With your intelligent and is better off as long you obey us.

Tyrant: and get rid of this scarf!

Austin: (hold it) but i like it, my mom made it.

Tyrant: who cares?

Dusklight: is not very stylish to us.

Tyrant: beside those idiots you hanging with are dead weight, you should have is power.

Twilight: like hell he will.

Starlight: he is smart enough to out wit even the 'brilliant' villains he face.

Darksun and Rainbowcrash looked at zack with a smirk.

Zack: what?

Rainbow crash: we're going to fuck you up, nicely~.

Zack: WHAT?!

Darksun: you heard us, when this is over, we're going to fuck you up until we're all full~.

Zack: Ugh!

Darksun: your our fuck toy handsome, so ditch these losers~.

Rainbow crash: and you must obey and we'll give you a good time, after all your looking to the fastest ever and the best~.

Rainbow dash: LIKE HELL HE WILL!

Sunset: LEAVE ZACK ALONE!

ben: uh oh, I'm next.

Austin: yeah no shit you spoke to soon.

Appleswindle: did you know benny I'm the founder and invented of mr. Smoothie and chilli fires.

Ben: no your not and dont bring my goods into this.

Avaircy: (jump at him) YOU'LL BE ALL MINE BENNY!

Ben: (dodged away) AHHH! NO!

Avaircy: ALL OF YOUR GAMES AND CARDS BE MINE AND I'LL DESTROY THEIR BEAUTY!

Appleswindle: and you'll work at my comapny, i need to to steal- i mean grab all the apples in the whole world or your stuff goes to the trash.

Ben: (anime tears) NOOOO!

Applejack: now back up for a minute, your not touching a single thing of mah apples or ben.

Rairty: and your not touching anything ben holds.

Ben: salem and dunialle cross the line , even worst mistake making ruby cry!

Austin: make these fake mane 8! and dare think we surrender of all of our hard work!

Koan: The fuck we are!

Zack: we'll save everyone!

Ben, Austin, Koan and Zack: CUZ WE ARE REMEANT'S HEROES! (get up together in front as they point at the sky) AND WE'LL NEVER GIVE UP!

Then suddenly everyone sees ben glow green, austin glow orange, koan glow red and zack glow blue as they became dust then suddenly all merging into one.

James: what the?

Twilight: I guess there making a new form that surpasses any entity in the entire universe!

Ruby: there fusing as one!

Weiss: but to who? 

Then a bright yellow and white flashes then they see the fusion heroes as one, a person who have slightly dark brown hair that beneath to his neck , his hair a bit messy but top a little spiky with red streaks, nicely well peach light tan skin. Have Hazel eyes, sharp teeth a bit.

He wear a fur collar up black coat with short sleeves, a long sleeves white shirt hoodie. That have yellow and blue lightning streaks on the long sleeves, a red scarf around his neck, black pants with green, red, blue and orange streaks, have a fused yellow omnitrix with a fangs mark and spike dial a bit. Blue and black with green sneakers, black fingerless gloves and have a necklace dog collar.

?: huh?(look around and then grin while eye smile) Ooh hi there, nice to meet ya everyone, what doing?

Ruby: … whoa…

yang: so who are you?

?: weeell, i go by the name Bakz, Bakz Mugeiwa! and is time to full hero! 

Ruby: so cool.

Bakz: (turn at the mean 8 with a stern look slightly) you maybe the dark counterpart of the mane 8 but your lack their true potential and including your lack of friendship tryant sparkle.

Tryant: who needs friends if you have intellect? Why should I be telling you that when I pull austy out from your body.

Bakz: i'am the manifestation of those boys, since you wanted to play the hard way. Beisde you girls are awful and not compare worthy to me! Twilight is the most understnaing person with a friendship she is the hope for ya! Starlight finally feel complete no matter what she did as a villain i care for her. Applejack is an honest person and the apples for everyone's smile not for selfish business! rarity is a define word of true beauty and share it to the world with her unqiue talent! Pinkie is an adorable comedy party girl who bring a wide smile and joy to the world! fluttershy is mother nature's worthy helper to animals and pretty nice to everyone's heart I enjoy. Rainbow dash the best speedster and flyer there is ! she share her awesomeness to make alegacy so anyone can learn it! Sunset was a missing puzzle but i know she is good and a very cool person even she the best that make me proud

that made the mane 8 blushes.

the mean 8 growling.

bakz: hehe now! Lil rose, snow bunny, harriet and marrow you deal with appleswindle, avaricy ,tyrant and dusklight! Kitty, goldie locks, elm and vine! you crush rainbow crash, darksun, twisty and flutterwrath!

Everyone: right!

Bakz: oh and one more, some helping hands of riders of the boys and there mad at the enemies

he make a four portal of green, blue, red and orange

 **FANG! JOKER!**

 **UNCONTROABLE SWITCH ! BLACK HAZARD! YABEI!**

 **PU-TO-TYRANNOSAURUS!**

 **SECRET MATERIAL HIDEN METAL! METALCLUSTER HOPPER! Its high quality**

W came out of the green portal, Build came out of the blue portal, ooo came out of the red portal, zero one came out of the orange portal.

Bakz: good luck! i'll see penny and winter and anti cinder (teleported away)

the team rwbys, mane 8, riders and ace op vs the mane 8

 **meanwhile with pennys and the winters.**

The twp pennys and winters are walking down a hall then they senses someone as pop out from the ceiling upside is bakz.

Bakz: SURPIRSE!

Clover penny and Penny: salutations!

Bakz: good to you too pens! And you too winters, thought i drop in.

winter: are you an amalgamation of austin, ben, zack and koan?

Bakz: indeed, I'm bakz Mugeiwa (bow to winter and zima winter) pleasure to meet the two snow beauty as well.

That made both of them blush.

Bakz: also anti cinder is looking for the winter maiden, don't worry cinder and cinder galva on the roll, dunialle try figure a way to get the staff, so which mean she coming after the power.

Winter: we have to move!

Bakz: sure do! Time to take that shit dragon down and this time, I like to see the look of her and salem's face when i release the fireworks!

Zima winter: okay.

 **with the fight**

ruby, Weiss, harriet, applejack and rarity vs appleswindle and avaircy. Marrow, twilight, starlight, W and zero one vs tyrant and dusklight.

Harriet and ruby zooming zig zag avoiding each of appelswindle's earthquake stomp

Appleswindle: now hold still! I promise it wont hurt very a lot.

Ruby: liar!

sheuse her scythe to slash her 2 times but appleswindle grba it to throw her but harriet zoom cuaght her to throw her in speed as ruby change her scythe to a gun to shoot her and harriet rapidly punching her then applejack came in as these two lcoked hadns, they both glaring.

appleswindle think about the business we'll have , we'll split you have what apple left and i'll leave benny alone.

Ruby then fired a fire bullet to her butt.

Ruby: liar liar pants on fire!

Applejack: and that's full of baloney thinking giving away benny!

Appleswindle:(roll her eyes) at least the farm is a dump to live at.

Applejack's eyes start to burn and dig her fingers and pull out a large Stone floor.

Ruby: holy-

Harriet: FUCK!

Applejack: prepare for a flattening!

Applesiwndle got flatted by a crush stone then appleswindle got up then got slash by W as he roar then charge in slashing her with his right side, then grab appleswindle to swing her around and around to throw her sent flying, applejack punch her to the face, then ruby and harriet zig zag around punching her then W press the fang button on his driver.

 **FANG! MAXIUM DRIVER!**

He W jump up and deliver a kick to appleswindle as an explosion.

Apppleswindle:(crashed down) that, didn't hurt a bit(passed out)

She fainted on the floor as the girls are standing over her.

Applejack: ah'll take her so she won't do any harm.

W nodded then avarity tackle him to the ground as she cackling dodging marrow's boomerang throw and snatch it.

Avaicry: MINE!

Marrow: hey!

Avaricry then speeding off as then rarity got an idea as she pull out an explosive crystal.

Rarity: oh no, I got this shiny crystal, I hope no one ain't gonna still this valuable and shiny object.

Avaricry: crystal? MINE!

She zoom snatch it, then notice is glowing then blow up then rarity make a crystal rock to smash her head then crashed down.

Avaricy: (dizzy) is all mine...all mine...(passed out unconscious)

Rarity: now if that is over, (use magic to levitate her double up) I'm going to follow applejack to tight her up.

she notice avaircry's hair messy, then she first remove the mask and fixing the hair.

Weiss using her glyph to clashes against dusklight, starlight then help the shcnee.

While tyrant energy beam as zero one but the metal shield and along twilight's shield help block each strong blast.

Tyrant: you think you can keep up with my intellect! HA! I laugh at your moronic attempts, only austin dragonios ookami have the highest intellect that will become my equil.

Twilight: there are few more error you have and not equel to him.

Twilight flew up as so do tryant as they punch their energy fist pushing each other.

Tyrant: and what is my error twilight sparkle?

Twilight: simple, you don't have compassion. (punch her face)

Sent her crashed

Twilight: my friends are the strength and your intelligent only your, not for the greater goods! That what austy do!

Then zero one make a swarm to lift tryant up and twilight unleashed a beam attack then swarm dragging her hard and smash her many ways till drop down.

Tyrant: how...i could i be defeat, by the like of you? My knowledge...is greater(passed out)

Twilight: hmm, I wonder if zack would want her? Austin already have me, hmm I'll speak with him if the time is right.

Twilight look at Zero one giving her a question surprise look.

Twilight: it is a crazy idea, but ben. Austin, zack and koan have grimm versions of team rwby and lets not forget that they also have alternate versions of them with different interests of the boys.

Then she notice the color of the portal.

Twilight: austin right?

He Nodded.

Twilight: despite four out of control rider form seem were the only one calm and tamed you.

Weiss froze dusklight to the wall while starlight charge up an energy punch.

Dusklight: you finally have your revenge! Why you abandon your true self and be this faker?

Starlight: well, he show me a world beyond what I would of achieve if I continue that path of you, I know the beauty of it and you don't.

She uppercut her with an explosion and then passed out.

Starlight: wonder how they others are doing.

As twisty launching so many explosion pies around pinkie and blake.

Twisty: BOOM BOOM BOMMYBOOM!

Blake: and i thought your party cannon is explosive!

Pinkie: but she a real meanie

Twisty: and you honestly wearing harley quinn outfit? Now you a joke with a sidekick out! (throw another explosive piece)

Pinkie: HEY! Koany loves it!

Twisty: who care that little retard say? I hate his root beer and his chocolate milk!

That stopped all of koans girls within hearing distance, Ooo who heard it as he growling held. Ax as he point at twisty

Ooo: AARRGAGGHHH!

Nora: GET HER!

All Koan's smashing in a dust clouds as then they all went away.

Then pinkie walk and look down at twisty.

Twisty: hahaha, I my funnybone. (passed out)

pinkie: lessen one: never say that in anywhere. (pick her up) now to find the girls.

Fluttershy is dodging each vines and bear and wolf chasing her as flutterwrath riding a lion.

Flutterwrath: what's matter fluttershy? Don't you have the guts? Oh wait you don't!

Fluttershy was scared, Ooo then came in use his tail to whammed the vines and flap the wings to freeze them.

Flutterwrath: oh is you freak, i like it better when jennifer make you nothin, belong in the cage like every animals does!

Ooo title his head.

Flutterwath: huh?!

Fluttershy: never, EVER, talk like that AGAIN!

She throw to hit the plants as oo use the scanner of his belt

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

The neon shoulder impale the plant and get frozen and use the tail form to wham it to pieces.

Fluttershy got an idea.

Fluttershy: (look around the animals) forest animal stop! Why you have to listen to her? Has she treated you with kindness and love?

The animals stop and look each other and back at fluttershy and they shake their heads "no".

Fluttershy: oh how horrible.

Flutterwrath: what are you doing you idiots! Attack!

The animals growl at her.

Flutterwrath: um, please?

They attack her as a dust clouds as soon they walk off.

Flutterwrath: ow, your a tough girl aren't ya. (passed out)

Fluttershy calmed down a little, She turn at ooo standing and title his head.

Fluttershy: um, c-could you help me take her somewhere?

Ooo nodded.

He then petted her head.

With build watching rainbow dash and rainbow crash in speed even flight zig zag along sunset dodges darksun in her demon form energy ball attack.

Rainbow crash: is that all you got? Those lame bolt sure makes you slow.

Rainbow dash: nope! I'm just getting started!

They deliver each other a rapidly speed punch.

Rainbow dash: and you take that back what you say about the wonder bolts!

Rainbow crash: make me! Who need them anyway?! I'M BETTER THEN THEM IN EVERY WAY!

Rainbow dash: no cuz you don't have loyalty! I'm loyal to my friends and boyfriend!

She make a discharge zoom very fast.

As build press the hazard trigger button and crank the lever.

 **MAX HAZARD ON!**

 **CLANGING RATLING READY GO!**

 **OVERFLOW! HAZARD FINISHED!**

Build zoom in as rainbow dash and build deliver a kick to sent her crashed explosion.

Rainbow crash: I lost? But how? I'm the best! (passed out)

Rainbow dash: more like the lamest.

Yang charge in punching rapidly and elm using her hammer to swinging as darksun blocking each of it.

Darksun: your good, but not good enough.

Sunset: i don't think so.

She deliver a sun beam from her hand. As sent her crash the ground and got up.

Darksun: is that all? When you girls gone, zack will be my slave.

Sunset: like hell!

Yang and elm burst very pissed to hear that.

Yang: she's dead!

Elm: I'LL SMASH YOU!

Darksun: what?!

She whammed her back, yang punch her face hard then sunset make a very big sun energy fist

Sunset: you was me from the past but this is the true me and your dust!

Sunset made her fist glowed and punch her doubles face to knock her out.

Darksun: damn you. (passed out)

sunset: phew, that ends it for the evening.

Build nodded to her.

Rainbow dash: those guys are jerks?

Sunset: hmm, lets drag them to the other girls and tell the boys.

Rainbow dash: got it!

As everyone and the girls regroup and the chain up unconscious mean 8.

Rainbow dash: so now what we're going to do with them?

Twilight: well we have to wait for Austin, Ben, Zack and koan to get he.

Fluttershy: hope there okay

Then maria and peitro came in

Maria: this isn't the part they ask us to help.

 **Meanwhile with team jnprs**

they are running down the halls finding oscer.

As then they Spotted oscar but nora sniff know is anti neo in disguise and not with the lamp.

Nora: DIE FAKER!

Use her hammer to whammed hard make the disguise oscar in break to show anti neo.

Neo: i thought you up to no good.

They turn to see neo and oscar arrived.

Jaune: oscer!

Oscar: neo explain me the situation.

Anti ndo glared point her umbrella to them.

Neo: (smirk at anti neo) still have a grudge that roman not around thanks to me and rubes?

She was pissed off and charge at her.

Neo: hehe, (smirk) i guess you do.

 **With bakz**

Bakz, winter, zima winter, clover penny and penny arrived with the sleeping winter maiden.

Bakz: we'll transfer her to a safe place and so no one will find her.

Then cinder and cinder galva made it, then they looked at bakz.

Bakz: cinders.

Cinder: benny?

Bakz: well actually he and his brothers, all fused as one.

Cinder galva: i see.

Bakz: my name is bakz, fusion of the four boys as one.

Cinder: well you use your team named to call yourself that, but who's complaining.

Bakz: well better suggestion isa little tricky combining each of the name.

Cinder: let do this

Bakz nodded turn at the sleeping winter maiden.

Bakz: since she all cure, i know a place. (snap her finger as she teleproted away)

Winter: (turn clover penny) you ready? Bakz gonna share a connect the winter power to you.

Clover penny: me?

Zima winter: yes, I've been doing some thinking.

Bakz: beside is show a heart that you a worthy.

Winter: and the original winter maiden suggest it.

Clover penny was overwhelmed by the offer, then she nodded. Bakz put his hand to horehead thsn transfer the power of the winter to her.

Bakz: is done.

Clover penny: I don't feel anything different.

Bakz: you will, you just let the power feel you by the heart.

Then they senses anti cinder coming.

Cinder: looks like my double is coming.

Bakz: let's give a surprise, first i let my duplicate see they others doing.

He make a duplicate and teleported away, then bakz and cinder went the hallway the light flicker as anti cinder lgitha fireball attack but bakz and cinder unelashed their fire as an explosion sent anti cinder crashed inside the room.

She grunt in pain getting up to see the two penny, two winters and tso cinders and bakz

Bakz: long time no see anti cinder.

Anti cinder: and who are you supposed to be?

Bakz: name bakz

She look close as her eyes wide see the image of the four boys.

Anti cinder: I see, you four formed this amalgamation.

Bakz: and you upgraded your ugliness.

Then she make her eye glow.

Bakz: about to go, have to deal with dunialle.

Cinder: we got this.

Bakz nodded then teleported away as cinder punched her doubles face.

Anti cinder: you bitch! (ingite flames on her fist)

Cinder galva: smart but not smart enough.

Winter: betray your ally for vengene.

Zima winter: the boys are right.

Penny: and now you nor anti neo wont get the lamp.

Clover penny: and the winter maiden power, your too late.

Anti-cinder: grr, I HAVE CAME TOO FAR TO BE BEATEN BY SOME BRATS!

Cinder Galva: three times.

Cinder: at least they don't have a temper tantrum as a spoil brat you are.

Cinder: you first.

 **With bakz**

Bakz teleport in front with team rwbys and they others.

Bakz: yellow! I see you beaten the mean 8.

Twilight: yep.

Bakz: so what we should do to the mean 8. (looked at the tied up mean 8)

Sunset: we were thinking you guys should come up with something.

Bakz: hmmm, i known! But this will require finesse.

Rainbow dash: fienesse?

Bakz: in every universe theres a slight and great change to the realities, so i have to remake of their personality and almost of relate as you girls since like the grimm rwby and the anti version grimm rwby.

He smack the mean 8 to wake up.

Bakz: wakey wakey time!

Tryant: w-wha?

Bakz: well you girls been very bad so I'm going to fix that.

Twisty giggles a little.

Bakz: oh? Something funny twisty?

Twisty: just thinking of physical comedy.

Bakz: and it be mentally, and you tyrant learn to get along and learn the friendship is magic, you girls can handle the rest. (teleport away)

Tyrant: handle the rest? How?

Starlight: oh you'll see.

The mane 8 gather around in circle at the mean 8.

 **Meanwhile**

Bakz reappeared inside the room where the staff as dunialle is here.

Dunialle: ah, you four made it, first time see the fusion of you four as one.

Bakz: yep, and we've been doing this tango for years.

Dunialle: it'll stop if you die, let fight outside.

Bakz: agree.

They quickly went outside 6000 feet in air.

Duniale: ready?

Bakz: oh yeah.

She dash up and throw a 'light' punch to the face making the wind blow past him, but it dosn't faze him one bit.

As he did the thing of a light punch, then a big impact sent dunialle crashed down and bakz slightly was push but still floating.

Bakz: almost but still have no luck.

She start to get angry then she dash up to him and made a 'medium' punch to the gut. As he got sent to flying but still not enough as he still floating, he grin as he zoom in elbow her rib make her vomit blood sent crashing many building.

Bakz: sloppy and rusty.

She then yell in pure rage and start going all out and charge at them he smirk as he charge in as they unleashing rapidly punches and kicks of so many impact make atlas shake a little

 **with jnpr, neo, Oscar vs anti neo**

Jaune: give up, we got you outnumber.

Anti neo adjust her blade umbrella.

Neo: she said as if she care of number and think wasting time.

J. jaune: how you know?

Neo: she is my double.

L. nora and nora: alright then.

The rens and the nora fired as anti umberllia use her shield umberlla but didn't know neo use her umberilla to whacked her many times then ren charge to attack but anti neo dodges and using her reflex till got hit by the ribs by nora sent her crashed.

Nora: NORA SMASH!

Then anti neo begin of fighting oscar then anna and pyrhha ad an assist thrusting of their sword and fan/blade making anti neo dodges some but then forst scream and grab her to headbutt hard , as she about to attack but jaune use his shield as a the energy make her get push till neo crashed her to the ground with her fist

 **With cinders, pennys, winters vs anti cinder**

there still fighting in the air dog fighting even, they fired energy blasts, As then anti cinder running unleashing more fire blast and same with cinder and cinder galva as the two winter unleashed a frozen blast almost freeze half of anti cinder and the room a bit.

Cinder: phew, a stubborn one ain't she?

Cinder galva: we were the same.

Anti cinder growl melting the ice then tackle winter and clover penny to the window as they falling but clover penny flew and winter dragon wings

Anti cinder flying using her fire as they combating to the air till winter lightning ice beam of a dragon shape sent Anti cinder an explosion as she scream.

 **With jnprs**

They look around for anti neo who split up, then oscar turn to see nora but however he hack away cuz she was holding the umbrella as nora smash the importer hard by the back sent her crashed to the floor.

Neo: and done.

Nora: odd I smash myself on the ground.

Neo: don't worry about it.

neo took the lap back

frostscream give her a high five.

killer dusk:(came in) good I found you guys, the ship is ready for us, has anoyone see the boys ?

Oscar: i'll go and check.

Neo: be careful.

Oscar nodded as run off.

 **with cinders, pennys and winters**

the anti cinder grunt in pain getting back up from the crashed landed.

Anti-cinder: grr, I would not be humiliated again!

Then clover penny just appeared in front of her in shocked, then her eyes showing flaming green then grab her grimm arm then turning it into a deeply frostbite ice.

Anti-cinder: no, how? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?

Clover penny: cuz when you care only yourself and power to use on people, your nothing

then winter, zima winter, cinder and cinder galva appeared as well.

Winter: and power easily blinds ones mind, and amplifies gullibility.

as clover penny freeze her as shattered as anti cinder scream then teleported away

cinder: coward

they all felt a enromus power, they look bakz and dunialle brutallity fighting in mid air up top.

Winter: what was that?!

Penny: it is appear bakz is fighting dunialle, and I believe there going to go all out.

Cinder: that explain the shaking of the area.

Bakz sent a brutal punch to dunialle as she grunt in pain, she tackle him but he grab her neck as they teleported to where the staff is inside the room.

Dunialle: damn you bakz! You don't know how to stop ruining my plan!

Bakz: and you don't know when to quit and play dead for good!

Dunialle: I never quit until all four of you are dead! Dead dead DEAD!

She got knee in the face sent crashed to the floor.

Bakz: also I did make a plan just in case.

He raised his hand up as golden and white energy aura appeared, then he launches an infinity and multiple non stop energy barrage, that phase through the ceiling and went up to the sky like meteors or shooting stars. All the entire atlas killing all grimms, grimmcons, dungle grimms, dungle beast make dunialle in shocked and surprise then soon bakz finished.

Bakz: I destroy half of the entire of yours and salem's army including in atlas, how you like it?

This really pissed her off, Dunialle dragon roar charging a beam from her mouth but balz push and close her mouth as she explode, dust clear she really damags as bakz punch her stomach as fog came out , he elbow her neck three time as she stumble on the ground.

Bakz: give up, you cant keep this up.

Bakz and Dunialle then turn to see oscar.

Oscar: guys!

Bakz: oscar?!

Dunialle: (smirk) let see how you keep up with the this?!

She blast a beam to hit him at the heart as oscar is falling.

Bakz: NO!

Bakz then punch her heart so hard as she scream in agony engulf by pure light till she teleported away.

Bakz about to rescue him but he senses oscar and even ozpin inside is awaken.

Bakz: ozpin.

Then he defused as the four boys.

Austin: you guys felt that?

Zack: yeah

Koan: oz !

Ben: bout time

Austin: Z the staff

He nodded as he went up and touch it as a bright flash then died down.

Zack: i got it but i make a duplicate to put it in saftey.

Ben: good, let's go .

Everyone teleported but ben see oscar down and had the staff as ben senses the power and oscar stab something down then teleported too.

 **Meanwhile**

Team rwbys and everyone is getting ready of the upgraded airship, clover, qrow, robyn reunited with the team. Anti neo and anti cinder brutally injured as they see the lamp but what they didn't know as it was fake to fool them of the plan that neo and cinder make. The mean 8 is being help and occupied by neb, drang, feral jester and konton. The town is safe as all the army been destroy, tyiran and watta behind prison looking in horror of the army that dunialle and salem has done.

 **With oscar**

Oscar is getting off the ground.

Oscar: that power, these memories, your back aren't you? You save me.

Ozpin: actually, you saved us.

Konton: took you a damn while.

Oscar turn to see konton and mortum.

Mortum: we thought to help pick you up.

Ozpin: konton, thank you of yoru words, it means a lot whaty ou said during the incident with the train.

Kontob: tch, whatever, now come, salem is not done yet and so do dunialle.

 **with the teams**

As then ben, Austin, koan and zack teleported in with everyone.

Ben: hey everyone! We're back!

The girls all tackled onto them making a catpile.

Ruby: BENNY!

Weiss: AUSTY!

Blake: KOANY!

Yang: ZACKY-PIE!

Jaune: it was crazy! All that fireworks blast killed all the army salem's and dunialle's had!

Austin: also that giant grimm whale that use to come here.

Raven:(turn to cinder) is it really salem's or is it the god of darkness made what crazy?

cinder: meh, more or less she got creativity

James: I owe you my debt boys, you have yet again save another city and people

ben: thanks okay up next we take a battle to them now. As we learn fear maybe something what villain have advantage. 

Austin: friends, family, people who trust and believe in what they can do of the action, consequences, and responsibility.

koan: make you turn against and take matter what you think is wrong or right in your hands, or any choices. is sometime okay but what the worst fear is losing yourself and everyone ever...died.

Ben: but the courage and willpower that erase the darkness that corrupt including despair so right now.

Ben pull out the crown of decision, Austin pull out the lamp of knowledge and zack pull out the staff of creation as koan see the image of the sword of destruction.

Ben, austin, koan and zack: some tale don't have a happy ending, but we're gonna make it permanent with hope and peace to this war...

Ben: it's hero time! (show his omnitrix)

Austin: it's omni dragon time! (show his megatrix)

Zack: time to roll out!(show his ultramatrix)

Koan: hahaha! Time to go wild! (show his nemetrix)

Ruby: watch out salem and dunialle!

Weiss: no matter how munch allies.

Blake: or any tricks you got.

Yang: you cant stop us.

Everybody: CAUSE THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN!

Ben: (smile) hehe sure is!

Austin: (clank laugh and smile) yep!

Koan: (grin crazy) hahahaha hotdog!

Zack: (smile) well that just prime!

Everybody put their hands together and raised it up knowing a next adventure will start again soon.…

 **Play my hero academia season 3 ending theme**

 **[update motto tooku tooku tooku made tonde yuke. Hoka no dareka ja dame dame iya da yo. Koukai shitakunai kara ima sugu iu yo suki da suki da suki da suki da, kono basho ga suki dayo]**

the scene starts of pictures the boys are back at remnent cast being flip down showing them all with different expressions, then it changes to show ruby and ben holding hands as they look up to show everyone who made it to atlis as the screen is covered up with effects.

 **[daiji na koto ni kidzuita (find the way, find the way) nani suru ka janakute dare to iru ka]**

Then it change to show some comic pages of the group having there time, then it shows the two weiss's bickering on who's better then shows koan snoring with a snore bubble. Then a page was turn to see the two jauns and rens running around as nora and L. nora is running in the back ground with pancakes then it shows Pyrrha having tea with Silvia.

 **[sagashi tsudzukete ita mono (find the way, find the way) konna chikaku ni atta no (you can shine now.)]**

The scene shows the grimm RWBY sleeping on there boyfriends as they sleep as well with emerald pocking koans bubble then a page was turn to show the four RWBY's arguing on who gets to sleep with the boys as team BAKZ is drinking there favorite beverages then the boys bunny's snatches them away as the four RWBY's notice it then the chase begins again.

 **[asu ni kitai fukuramu no wa, kimi to mitai keshiki ga aru kara (get ready for)]**

Then the scene shows the other girls walking though the sand on the beach enjoying there break as the page was turn to show oscer with team BAKZ as they watch the waters as he turns to them with a smile as the same goes for Ben, Austin, Zack and Koan who apparently jumps out of the comic scene.

 **[update motto tooku tooku tooku made tonde yuke. Hoka no dareka ja dame dame iya da yo.]**

The next page shows twilight and winter charge ready there weapons but they freeze at there fighting poses as Rainbow, Zack, Yuki, Zatanna and Ryuko are showing at there scene boxes, as the page was turn to show Jacques and Whitely at there home as another part of the page shows the boys Fathers and bens grandma looking out with pride as the next page shows the 2 team RWBY's fighting with team BAKZ charging in for battle.

 **[Koukai shitakunai kara ima sugu iu to suki da suki da suki da suki da, kono basho ga suki dayo]**

Then it change to show the groups at the coliseum watching the night sky as the group is watching the fireworks as the page turn to show the front of the group enjoying the festivities, as Ruby, Crimson rose, Rosethorn and Scarlet smiled the scene changes to show the cover of the story.


End file.
